TO HAVE & TO HOLD CHAPTER 6 PLEASE REVIEW
by CarolinaGirl521
Summary: Trish Stratus & Jeff hardy are broken up - she is starting college & he is living his dream as a motorcross star - what happens when he returns & their two worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

"Shut Up! Shawn actually had Jeff arrested?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Trish replied.

"Is that what split the two of you up?" Lillian asked.

"No – but it was…." Trish replied.

"Well…..are you going to tell us?" Maria asked.

Trish looked at Amy with her stained mascara face unsure if she should tell her friends what the reason was – she was scared if they knew, they might see her in a different light – maybe not wanting to be friends with her again. Amy on the other hand, she knew the reason – Amy would do absolutely anything for Trish – and Trish would do absolutely anything for her – they were kindred spirits, these two.

"I am not sure….I want to rehash this….all out. And besides, the end result will still be the same anyway. I mean, I am here….he is out there….living his dream…..with Candice." Trish said with her voicing cracking with the "with Candice" part and tears running out of her eyes.

Lillian got on her knees on the floor and wiped Trish's tears "Oh sweetie…..everything will work itself out." Lillian gave Trish a hug.

There was a knock at their condo door. "I'll get it." Maria said.

Maria opened the door "Oh no!" She said as she quickly went to shut the door as soon as she opened it, only to be stopped by his arm preventing the door from shutting.

"Maria! I have to see Trish!" Shawn said.

"Go away! She doesn't want to see you…..or anyone else for that matter." Maria said.

"Please – I have to talk to her." Shawn said.

"NO!" Maria shouted still trying to shut the door.

"PLEASE – I just need 5 minutes!" Shawn screamed.

Trish, Amy, and Lillian were all in the bedroom and heard the ruckus. "I'll go check it out." Amy said.

"Unbelievable – you have GOT to be kidding me?" Amy said as she folded her arms across her chest as she walked up to the door.

"The guy is like a nat – no matter how many times you swat him away, he just won't leave." Maria said.

"Amy…" Shawn started before he was cut off by Amy raising her hand up, as to tell him to be quiet.

"Maria – I got this." Amy said.

"You sure?" Maria asked skeptical.

"Positive." Amy said.

Looking to Amy then to Shawn, Maria warned "Holler if you need me to call John."

Amy smiled at Maria as she quietly left the two of them alone.

Amy walked out the door and closed the door behind her.

"You have some damn nerve to show your face around this place. Have you not done enough already?" Amy asked.

"Amy…." Shawn started again.

"You put the moves on Trish when she didn't ask for it. Then you goat Jeff into a fight at the bonfire, to only have him arrested before the night is over with, then let's not forget the infamous night of graduation, shall we?" Amy continued.

"You planted drugs on Jeff to make it look like he was using again – to make it seem as if his sobriety was a joke to his family, his friends, and to his girlfriend. How could you do that?" Amy said.

"I did not plant drugs on Jeff. I admit I have done some terrible things, but I would not stoop to that level." Shawn said.

"Right – and I am supposed to believe that? You wanted Trish and you would have stopped at nothing to get her." Amy said.

"I admit it – I do love her. I am not apologizing for that." Shawn said.

"Is that why you took advantage of her on graduation night, after her huge falling out with Jeff, and got her drunk, had sex with her, and took a picture of it, and sent it to Jeff and all of her friends, to humiliate her? When you love someone you don't do the things that you did to them. You are scum Michaels." Amy said.

"I did not take a picture of it!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Really? It came from your phone! You are a LIAR!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy – I swear I did not take that picture. I would not want to humiliate her like that." Shawn said.

"You know….she lost everything in that one night. She lost her future….the love of her life….and her virginity…..and all because you could not accept the fact that she loved Jeff Hardy. Your hatred for him, far more surpasses your "love" for her. But I guess you should give yourself a hand, though. Your plan wasn't a total failure….you got Jeff to break-up with Trish….but you still didn't get her. I hope it was worth it." Amy said.

"I have spent all summer worrying about her. She wouldn't take my calls, she wouldn't write back. That is why I am here now – I need to see her. How she is." Shawn said.

"How she is? How the hell do you think she is? You know how my best friend spent her summer? The same way you spent yours – only she spent it in Canada – Jeff wouldn't take her calls, respond to her messages – she just had to get away from the US television and radio seeing Jeff all over the place – but not just him – Candice. Her most hated enemy spent the summer living the life she should have had. She's depressed Shawn – and I don't think she'll ever recover from the mess you made. You have to live with that – can you?" Amy said.

"Candice and Jeff are just friends. And if he's seeing her, then Trish is better off without Jeff anyway." Shawn said.

"And she would be better off with you? Are you serious? I want to see Trish and Jeff back together – but if that is not going to happen, I would settle for her being with Chris Jericho at this point – at least he really does cares for her." Amy said.

"Amy!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I am done – you really need to leave." Amy said as she turned to walk away.

"Amy…" Shawn said as he went to grab her arm.

"Don't!" Amy screamed jerking away from Shawn.

"Hey – I think she said to leave. So why don't you do us a favor, and just go away." Both Amy and Shawn looked, and it was Matt Hardy.

"Matt – I don't want any trouble. I just came to see Trish." Shawn said.

"And I told you she doesn't want to see you." Amy replied.

"You heard Amy…..Trish does not want to see you. So, I think your time here is done." Matt said.

"Matt." Shawn said irritated and continued, "I don't think that this concerns you."

Those were fighting words to Matt. How could Shawn think that this did not concern him. Jeff was his brother and knew firsthand how Shawn and Trish's indiscretion affected him.

Matt got in Shawn's face. "What did you say? How is any of this not my business? You planted drugs on my brother to make it look like he had slipped, and then you slept with my brother's girlfriend – you were supposed to be his friend! You give me one good reason why I should not kick your ass right now you piece of shit?" Matt said.

Hearing the entire ruckus outside, Trish looked to Maria and Lillian, "You have to do something! Enough has already been done – I don't want any more drama."

"You know Matt, if your brother truly loved Trish, he would be here right now working things out with her – but he is God knows where with Candice – probably on a drug binge!" Shawn said.

"You bastard!" Matt said as he went to go punch Shawn, only to be held back by Amy.

"ENOUGH! Shawn, you have been asked to leave, and if you don't – I will call the police." Lillian said.

"Fine, I'll go – but tell Trish she is going to have to face me….sometime." Shawn said.

"Duly noted…now please, go!" Lillian replied.

Lillian, Matt, and Amy watched as Shawn left the parking lot. When Shawn was gone, Lillian went back into the condo, leaving Matt and Amy outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

Lillian walked back into the apartment. "Shawn's gone."

Trish, nodding her head silently with appreciation that Lillian had made Shawn leave.

"Lil – I didn't know you had it in you…to be…so forceful!" Maria said impressed with her best friends actions.

Looking to Maria, then to Trish, Lillian replied, "Yeah…well, when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us…4 musketeers, right?"

"Till the end." Maria replied.

"Trish, I don't know if you heard outside, but Matt is out there." Lillian said, as she gently touched Trish's shoulder.

"It's fine…he's Amy boyfriend…and this is her house too." Trish replied before leaving to back to her bedroom, and to bed.

Leaning over the condo's porch railing looking out to the ocean, Matt asked Amy, "So, just how bad is the damage?"

"It's pretty bad Matt. I have never seen her like this – I don't think she is ever going to recover from it. Jeff was her life." Amy said.

"She should have thought of that before she slept with Michaels." Matt replied.

"Matt! Are we really going to argue over this again?" Amy asked.

"Dammit Amy – I know she is your best friend, but how can you defend her knowing what she did to Jeff, who is practically your best friend too. You know what she did was wrong." Matt demanded.

"I am not saying what she did was right, Matt. But she is my best friend, and I am just not going to abandon her, or trash her, and not be her friend anymore because she made a mistake." Amy said.

There was silence between the two.

"You know…what Jeff is doing is wrong too." Amy said.

"Jeff? What the hell has he done?" Matt asked.

"HELLO? Candice. He knows Trish hates her and him taking her with him on his motor cross tour, was a twist in the heart with an extremely sharp knife." Amy said.

"There just friends, Ames." Matt said. "Last time I checked, it was not a crime for a man and woman to be friends." He continued.

"It is, if the woman is Candice Michelle. If I find out that Candice has put the moves on Jeff or has intentions to, to stick it to Trish, I promise you, I will kick her ass from her to China, and I won't stop until she is permanently rooted in China." Amy replied.

"Look – can we just drop this? Okay? Let's just go to school." Matt said.

"You know, go without me. I don't feel like being a college student today." Amy said, as she left Matt on the porch before going into the condo alone.

Frustrated, Matt left.

"Where is Trish?" Amy asked.

"In her bedroom." Maria replied.

There was a knock at the door. Amy rolled her eyes irritated. She opened the door while screaming "I told you I wasn't going today! OH, sorry!"

"Bad time?" Chris Jericho asked.

"Uh…." Amy said before being cut off by Maria.

"Actually….I think it's been the best timing yet this morning." Maria said, as she smiled.

"Last night's show was awesome, man," Shannon said.

Cracking a half smile, Jeff responded, "It was pretty sick, wasn't it?"

"So, after the party last night, where did you and Candice go?" Shannon asked.

"I went back to my room – as for Candice, I don't know where she went." Jeff said.

"I thought, after this summer – you two would be….progressing…" Shannon said before he was cut off.

"Into what? A relationship? A couple?" Jeff asked. He continued, "Nah, man. I am done with relationships." Jeff said.

"Jeff Hardy done with relationships? Nah, I'm not buying that. You're a relationship kind of guy – Shannon Moore – not so much." Shannon said.

Jeff sarcastically laughed, "What do you want me to say?"

"Look man – As your friend….your best friend, sometime or another you are going to have to deal with what happened." Shannon said.

"I have." Jeff shortly replied.

"How? By running off to come on this tour and bringing Candice along? You haven't seen her or talked to her since that night, man…and I think you should." Shannon said.

"For what?" Jeff asked.

"Closure, dude." Shannon replied.

"She did what she did, and it's over. That's all the closure I need." Jeff replied.

Before Shannon could respond, they were interrupted by Candice to the annoyance of Shannon.

"Hey." Candice said.

"Hey." Both Shannon and Jeff replied.

"You ready to go to the airport?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Candice replied.

"Okay – let me finished getting dressed and I will take you." Jeff responded leaving Candice and Shannon alone. Before he left, Jeff turned to Shannon and mouthed, "Be nice."

Shannon continued to sit in his chair putting his feet up on the table eyeing Candice. He hated Candice. He felt that she was only trying to use and take advantage of Jeff during this difficult time in his life. He knew the two were sleeping together during the tour, but he also knew it was just sex for Jeff, to ease his pain over his break-up with Trish and nothing more. Trish, now Shannon loved her. She was good for Jeff – and despite what she had done, he knew that Jeff had to hear her out, and nothing was going to get in Shannon's way of making that happen – not even Candice Michelle.

Candice's feelings for Shannon were the same as his for her. She knew what he thought about her, and she did not care. Her logic was if his feelings had any influence over Jeff, Jeff would have sent her packing a long time ago. Little did she know, Jeff was not interested in a relationship with her.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer!" Candice hissed at Shannon.

"Well, then my camera would break – and you're not even worth that." Shannon rebutted.

"I'll be out in second!" They heard Jeff say.

Shannon took this opportunity to get up and approach Candice with a warning. "You may think in your little warped mind, that the two of you are couple and that he loves you – but the reality is, you're not, and he doesn't – because you'll never be….." Shannon said.

Irritated, Candice replied, "Be what?"

With a smirk, Shannon responded, "Trish Stratus."

Jeff emerged from his room, "Okay – I think we're set."

Jeff left the room, and Candice followed – with a "Have a nice flight" remark from Shannon.

On the way to the airport, things were quiet with Jeff and Candice. Sure, she was a friend to Jeff, but over the summer their friendship developed into "friends with benefits" something was telling Jeff that he would regret it, especially after the conversation he had with Shannon this AM – even Jeff had to admit that he had to deal with the break-up from Trish. Trish. That was all he ever thought about this summer. Why did she sleep with Shawn? What did she do this summer? Had she moved on? Deep down, he hoped that she was hurt as much as he was.

"You seem so deep in thought." Candice stated.

"Just thinking about the new tour that is coming up this fall." Jeff replied.

Candice nodded, and stared at Jeff.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"What are we, Jeff? You and I?" Candice asked.

Jeff totally did not expect her to ask that, and did not want to talk about it either.

"People." He stated trying to make a joke.

"You know what I mean." Candice said in a low voice, almost hurt like.

"Friends." Jeff responded.

"I thought by now, that you and I would be a little more than just friends, though. I mean I spent my whole summer with you, and we slept together, more than once." Candice said.

"Candice, you have been a really good friend to me this summer. I appreciate the friendship that we have, but I am just not ready to be in a relationship with anyone. I was in a really bad place with everything that happened, and I know you were with Randy – we were just two friends trying to console each other. I hope you can understand where I am coming from?" Jeff asked.

"You're right. I shouldn't have read too much into it. I feel so stupid." Candice said.

"Don't be." Jeff said.

"Here we are." Jeff said, as he parked at the airport.

"Well, thanks for having me this summer. I had a lot of fun." Candice said.

"Sure, no problem. Have a safe flight home." Jeff said.

As Candice got out of the car, and Jeff pulled away, she realized that what Shannon said was true. She was no Trish Stratus. If she were, Jeff would be all over her – having her stay on the entire tour with him – and then probably a stop into Vegas, to marry her. Trish Stratus was the girl of Jeff Hardy's dreams – something that Candice was not willing to accept, just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

"Am I interrupting something?" Chris asked Amy, Maria, & Lillian.

"Not at all…your timing perfect Chris, come in." Maria said.

"Where is Trish?" Chris asked about his girl best friend.

Lillian, Amy, & Maria all looked at each other.

"What? Has she left for school already?" Chris asked.

"Well…not exactly." Lillian said.

"OK – don't keep me in suspense, Garcia. Spill it." Chris replied.

"Chris, Trish is in her room…she is not feeling up to school today." Amy replied.

"Really? My Stratus NOT ready for school? That is crazy – it's her first day as a college student! In fact, shouldn't you all should be heading to campus?" Chris asked.

Maria looked to Amy, "He's right…you know?"

"Lillian, why don't you & Maria head off? I'll stay with Chris & update him." Amy said.

"You sure? I don't want Trish to think that we abounded her." Lillian said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And I think that Trish would totally understand." Amy replied.

"OK…then we'll go… but we will come straight home….promise." Maria said.

Maria & Lillian hugged Amy & left to begin their first day of college.

"Okay…now that they're gone, why don't you tell me what is really going on Amy?" Chris said.

Motioning her hand to the couch, Amy invited Chris to sit down; while she sat on the ottoman across from him, ready to give him the 411 on their best friend's predicament.

**JEFF / SHANNON:**

Jeff arrived back at the Four Seasons Inn & Resort in Phoenix. He walked into the Resort in his ripped blue jeans that fit him just right w/ a chain hanging from his front pocket to the back. His T-shirt was black w/ his sponsorship on the front, & his name "HARDY" across the back; the shirt fit him just right too; just enough to show off his muscles, but not completely. He wore his usual sponsorship cap – on backwards.

"Mr. Hardy." The desk clerk announced as they saw Jeff walking in.

Jeff raised his head a little to say "What's up?"

Jeff approached the front desk. "Yeah?"

"You have 2 messages." The clerk handed Jeff the messages.

"Thanks." Jeff responded.

Jeff started to make his way onto the elevator.

He had 2 messages. One from his manager & one from Matt. Jeff thought to himself on what Matt wanted. If Matt was calling to talk him into coming back home, Matt was just wasting his time. Jeff was living his dream & no one & nothing was going to get in his way of that. He left his dream once before to come back home to be w/ the girl of his dreams – Trish. With the hopes that she would go out on tour w/ him after graduation w/ the plan to ask her to marry him, so they could start their future together. He was already worth millions, & would be worth more millions – he would be able to provide for her – she would never have to want for anything - nor would their kids (when the time came for them to have kids). But after her indiscretion w/ Shawn, she pulled the rug out from under their happily ever after – but she wouldn't do the same w/ his motor cross career – no one would. Not Trish, Matt, Amy, Shannon, Shane, Anderson, Candice – NO ONE. Jeff Hardy was a bitter man & Jeff Hardy was going to do what Jeff Hardy wanted to do.

When he got to his hotel suite he threw his card key & hat down on the desk & sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the plasma TV mulling over if he should call Matt back or not. He heard some commotion coming from outside & went out to the balcony to see what it was. Opening the balcony door, & looking over the ledge, there Shannon was – sitting in the pool drinking a beer, circled by at least 20 college girls. Jeff just shook his head "typical Shannon" he thought silently. Shannon was always the life of the party.

Shannon looked up & spotted Jeff & pointed. "Hey – it's JEFF HARDY!" Shannon shouted, to which the girls screamed in amazement & excitement. Would they actually have the chance to meet the one & only Jeff Hardy?

"Hey Jeff – why don't you come down & join me & all these fine women?" Shannon shouted.

Jeff laughed. "Nah – I got business to take care of." Jeff responded.

"AW – just for a few minutes, man?" Shannon asked. Followed by the girls screaming, "YEAH!"

"Rain check, man." Jeff replied.

Shannon lifted his arms as if he were telling Jeff, "You're loss." Followed by the girls, saying "AWWW."

Jeff went back into his suite & called his manager.

"Bill – it's Jeff."

"Hey – how is it going, man?"

"Everything's cool." Jeff responded.

"Glad to hear it – hey, I got some good news for you, man. Excess Sports wants to do a feature 5 page spread on you & they want you for the cover, too." Bill said.

"Aw – that's awesome, man." Jeff responded.

"Yeah – it is a great opportunity for you Jeff. They want the article to be about you – you know, where you came from, how you got to where you are, & where you are going…you're future as you see it." Bill said.

"Cool." Jeff said.

"Yeah – it is. They want to do the article after the tour, around Thanksgiving. The only hook is, they want to do it in Cameron…." Bill said before he was cut off.

"Cameron? Why? Fuck that place, man." Jeff said.

"Jeff, I know you have some issues w/ going back home & all – but they want to see where this charismatic enigma Jeff Hardy came from – who he is." Bill said.

"I ain't going back to Cameron, Bill – it's not negotiable. I'll fly to wherever they want me to go, but not Cameron." Jeff replied.

"Jeff…" Bill said.

"Bill – I mean it. Cameron is out of the question." Jeff said.

"Jeff – let's talk about this. You have your dad there, your brother is there, Shane is there, this would give Shannon a chance to see his family as well, & your girlfriend is there…" Bill continued.

"Girlfriend? What the fuck do you mean girlfriend?" Jeff asked.

"Candice Michelle." Bill replied.

"Okay – let me make this clear. Candice Michelle IS not my girlfriend. She never was, & she never will be. As for my dad & Matt, they can come see me whenever they want to – they know that. As for Shannon, he can leave this tour whenever he wants to go back home & see his family. And they ALL know that." Jeff said.

"Just think about it, Jeff. Don't close the door on this just yet. " Bill said.

"Fine – if that is it…I gotta go." Jeff said.

"Yeah – that's it. I'll call you if I need you." Bill said.

"Later." Jeff replied & hung the phone up.

Jeff went & sat back on the couch - what was Bill thinking asking him to fly back home to Cameron for this 5 page spread for Excess Sports? Jeff thought that maybe the 5 page spread was not even worth it. Cameron was the last place he wanted to be. Just 3 months ago everyone thought that he went back on drugs & despite his pleas that he wasn't, only his closest friends believed him – Matt, Shannon, Shane, Anderson, Candice, his dad, Angelina, Velvet, & Amy. And then there was Trish. They had a huge falling out over it & when he went to go find her to apologize – there she was – passed out naked w/ a passed out naked Shawn – the images forever burned in his mind. Getting angry, Jeff picked up the centerpiece on the coffee table, & threw it at the mirror over the fireplace shattering the glass everywhere, as Shannon walked in the door.

**LILLIAN / MARIA:**

"Wow! This place is so huge!" Lillian exclaimed.

"I know – I can't wait to meet new friends, join a sorority, & meet some new guys!" Maria exclaimed.

Lillian playfully rolled her eyes at Maria – meeting guys was always Maria's priority.

"I just wish Trish & Amy could start this new day with us, you know?" Lillian said.

"I know Lil...but tomorrow is a new day, & who knows, maybe Trish will feel like coming tomorrow…never under estimate Chris Jericho & his power of persuasion. " Maria said.

"Maria! Lillian!" They heard someone shout. Both girls turned around & saw one of their best friends, Torrie Wilson.

"Torrie!" Maria exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! How have ya'll been? I haven't seen ya'll since graduation night. Is everything okay? Where are Trish & Amy?" Torrie asked.

"Everything is good – how was Idaho?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah – tell us about Idaho. Did you meet any cute boys?" Maria asked.

"Idaho was a blast – I did not meet any cute boys – but you two are avoiding my million dollar question…where are Amy & Trish?" Torrie asked.

"Hey everybody!" The girls heard someone say. They turned around and it was Stacey Kiebler.

"Hey!" Lillian, Maria, & Torrie said in unison.

"So good to see everyone…well, not everyone…where are Amy & Trish?" Stacey asked.

"That is what I have been trying to find out Stace." Torrie said.

"Well spill you two." Stacey said.

"Okay…to make a long story short, Trish is not coming today b/c of the whole graduation night fiasco & Amy is back at the condo with her." Lillian said.

"And so is Chris Jericho." Maria included.

"Okay…but didn't Trish sleep with Shawn at her own discretion?" Torrie asked.

"Well…" Lillian started to say hesitantly.

"Maybe…" Maria said. Then continued, "Trish has no recollection of that night…none at all."

"Well, she & Jeff did have a huge fight…and she drank a lot after it." Stacey said.

"Wait…are you two saying that Shawn could have possibly slipped something into her drink, & took advantage of her?" Torrie asked.

"Oh my gosh – would he do that?" Stacey asked.

"I don't think Shawn would stoop to that level…at least I hope he wouldn't." Lillian said.

"I don't think he would either…but then again, he did take a picture of it & sent it to everyone on blast." Maria said.

Just as the 4 girls were talking, Maria tuned the other girls out as she spotted Melina & Dave Bautista in the courtyard. Maria did not trust her as far as she could throw her. She sure didn't like Melina weezing her way into Trish's life.

"Maria? HELLO?" Stacey said.

"Huh, what?" Maria asked.

"Are you in?" Torrie asked.

"Into what?" Maria asked.

"Joining a sorority…with all of us?" Lillian said.

"Yeah – I am in. As long as she isn't in it." Maria said.

The girls looked to Melina's way.

"Why?" Torrie asked.

"I don't know…I just don't like the girl." Maria said.

"Melina is harmless. She's actually really sweet." Lillian said.

"I agree with Lillian on this one." Torrie said.

"HELLO? She is besties with Candice? Have we just all forgotten who Candice is?" Maria asked.

"Actually, Melina ditched Candice right before graduation. There not friends anymore." Stacey said.

"I heard the same thing to." Lillian said.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"Because she cheated on Randy with some random guy from a different school." They heard a voice say. They turned around & it was there friend, Mickie James.

"Who was the guy?" Torrie asked.

"Not sure…but whoever it was could not be finer than Randy Orton." Mickie replied.

"What a whore!" Stacey said.

The girls walked off together to get to class. However, Maria looked back at Melina, with Melina looking back at Maria.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

"WOW! I had no idea Trish was this down about everything. And it sounds like Shawn & Jeff both just make it worse for her. " Chris said.

"Well – Shawn just needs to keep his distance. As for Jeff, well, he's pretty justified in breaking up with her – she broke his heart – but the situation with Candice…that's just…wrong…& completely out of character for Jeff." Amy replied.

"Listen, would you mind staying here for a little while? I have some errands to run." Amy asked.

"Need to go find Matt, huh? Yeah – sure…go ahead." Chris said.

"Thanks." Amy replied.

Amy grabbed her purse & keys & was ready to head out the door.

"Amy?" Chris asked.

"Yeah?" Amy replied.

"I know that you & I always don't get along…& got off to a rough start, but I am really glad Trish has you for a friend…It means a lot." Chris said.

"Yeah…well, the same to you…thanks." Amy replied.

With her things, Amy left the condo in search of Matt, while Chris stayed behind to be there in case Trish needed something.

**TRISH:**

In her room, Trish laid asleep in her hot pink tank top & long pajama bottoms that were white with hot pink polka dots. Trish was dreaming of Jeff….

_Dream Sequence:_

_Trish was standing in the center of a ball room in a long, fluffy Cinderella dress – the dress was strapless & from the top of it down to her waist was nothing but sequins that sparked under the chandelier light. She had on long white satin gloves up to the middle of her arm; her hair was long & curly with the sides pulled back into a diamond barrette. _

"_Hello?" She asked._

"_Is anyone there?" She asked again._

_Trish turned around slowly, & there he was. Jeff was standing in a classic black tux. As they continued staring at each other with his green eyes meeting with her hazel ones, Jeff began to slowly walk towards Trish. _

_She was the most beautiful woman in the world that he ever saw. He thought to himself that God must have been in a good mood the day Trish was conceived – how could someone be so beautiful? _

_He was the most handsome man in the world to her. Everything about him was perfect. His green eyes were mysterious & captivating at the same time; his smile made her melt on the inside; his touch was tender & loving, sending shivers all over her body; his heart was the most open, & genuine of anyone she had ever known. Trish was sure that Jeff Hardy was her future._

_Jeff reached out his hand for hers._

"_May I?" He asked._

"_Yes." She replied._

_The two began to dance across the ballroom floor. As the music stopped, Jeff looked deeply into her hazel eyes & she his green eyes. _

"_I love you Trish Stratus. I always have…since the first day I laid eyes on you…all those years ago." Jeff said._

"_I love you two." Trish softly replied before they locked lips & kissed tenderly._

_As they broke away & Trish opened her eyes, she was now seeing Shawn Michaels face._

"_You belong with me!" Shawn screamed._

_Trish looked past Shawn & saw Jeff "How could you do this to me!" Jeff screamed back at Trish._

_Trish broke away from Shawn & went running to Jeff screaming, "Jeff! Wait! Jeff!" And just like that, Jeff vanished into thin air. Trish fell to the ground sobbing. She lifted her head & noticed what she thought was a familiar face staring back at her through the darkness. She could not make the face out, but knew it was of a woman._

Trish woke from her dream horrified with the most uneasy feeling – like someone was trying to tell her something. She immediately jumped out of bed & made her way out of her room & into the living room. As she turned the corner, Chris startled her & she screamed, causing him to scream to.

**JEFF / SHANNON:**

"OK…what the hell is going on here?" Shannon asked.

Jeff just started at Shannon – running his hands through his hair. "This is just so frustrating!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Hey…I am not a mind reader, dude. English, please." Shannon said.

"All this time I have been gone…to try & escape everything…and" Jeff said.

"Okay?" Shannon said.

Jeff flopped on the couch to sit down letting out an UGHHH!

Shannon sat on the couch across from him. "What's up, man?" Shannon asked.

"I just…." Jeff started to say.

"Just…what?" Shannon replied.

"Excess Sports called Bill & they want to do this 5 page spread on me & all…" Jeff said.

"And…that is a bad thing? That is what has you stressed out?" Shannon asked.

"They want to do it in Cameron." Jeff said.

Shannon just looked at Jeff.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing." Shannon replied.

"If you have something to say…just say it." Jeff said.

"Maybe you going back to Cameron is not a bad thing…you can see your dad…Matt…Amy…Shane…" Shannon said.

"I don't know, man." Jeff said.

"Look, I am going to take a shower…just think about it…it would only be for one day…what could be the harm?" Shannon replied.

Shannon left to go take his shower leaving Jeff to his thoughts.

**TRISH / CHRIS:**

"Jericho?" Trish asked.

"Stratus!" Chris exclaimed.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Trish asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Chris asked.

"Do you always answer me with a question?" Trish asked.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Do you?"

Cutting Chris an annoyed look, Trish made her way over to the frig to get her a banana colada Fuze. She opened her drink, took a sip, & put her arms on the counter looking to Chris who was sitting at the kitchen bar, overlooking the counter.

"Well…are you going to answer me or not?" Trish asked.

"About?" Chris asked.

"Why you are here, in my house, Jericho!" Trish exclaimed.

"Well…Maria & Lillian went to class…& Amy had some errands to run…" Chris said.

"And let me guess, asked you to babysit yours truly?" Trish asked.

"You know…it's really scary how you girls all know each other so well." Chris said.

"You should be afraid Jericho…very afraid." Trish replied as she rounded the kitchen to go sit on the couch, to which Chris followed.

"You know…you look like hell Stratus." Chris said.

"Why thanks Jericho – if it wasn't for your kindness & compassion, I shudder to think what kind of friend you were." Trish said, followed by another sip of her drink.

"You know…these would be so much better if they were alcoholic." Trish said.

"I don't think you need any alcohol." Chris said.

"Why? Afraid of whom I might sleep with & then not remember it & then have it out there for the whole world to see?" Trish asked.

"Quit being so hard on yourself Stratus…that is what you have me for, remember?" Chris asked.

"Amy told you everything, I take it?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…she did…every brutal detail." Chris said.

"I guess, I deserve it." Trish said.

"Trish…I just don't know what to say." Chris said.

"Me either." Trish replied, as she laid her head on Jericho's shoulder.

**AMY / MATT:**

Amy went to the pier & found Matt sitting on a bench looking out into the ocean. He looked so peaceful, she wondered if she should go & interrupt his thoughts.

Amy slowly walked on the pier approaching Matt.

"Hey." Amy said.

"Hey." Matt replied.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Amy said.

Matt half grinned & looked to Amy with his hat on backwards.

"How did we end up here, Ames? It's not like us to fight because of a relationship that did not work out with our friends." Matt said.

Amy scooted closer to Matt & wrapped her arms around one of his & looked to him.

"I know, but I think that the reason we do is because of who it is…it's Trish & Jeff…he is your brother & she is my best friend…Jeff is your blood, you have been in each other's lives, your whole entire lives, & well, she's been in mine my whole entire life…I love her like you love Jeff. Because I defend her, doesn't mean what I think she did was right…but at the same time, I am not going to trash her for it, just like I did not trash Jeff for getting involved in drugs." Amy said.

"Yeah…your right, I guess. I just cannot believe she did that to Jeff. As far back as I can remember, he has always loved that girl…he would tell me when we were kids that Trish Stratus would be his wife one day… when she gave him a chance, he was the happiest I have ever seen him…and there for awhile, I thought that maybe just one day, she would be the one that he ended up with." Matt said.

"Well…maybe they still will…end up together…one day." Amy said.

"You do know how farfetched that sounds, don't you?" Matt asked.

"Never say never, Matt…anything is possible…especially when two people really love each other." Amy said.

"So…how is she…really?" Matt asked.

"A total mess…I think if she could just see Jeff & talk to him, it would help…she really loves him…but since he is not here…maybe…" Amy said.

"Maybe, what Amy?" Matt asked.

"Maybe you could go & talk to her?" Amy asked.

Matt shook his head in a "no" like manner. "I don't know Amy." Matt said looking to the ocean.

"Matt…" Amy said.

Matt turned to face Amy. "I think I am the last person Trish wants to see…I wasn't that nice to her when I last saw her…if you remember." Matt said.

"You were angry then…time has passed since then…I don't think it could hurt…and besides…" Amy said.

"Besides?" Matt asked.

"It's nothing." Amy said.

"No…tell me…what is it?" Matt asked.

"It's something Trish said…" Amy said.

"Yeah?" Matt asked.

"She does not remember having sex with Michaels that night. It's all a blur to her." Amy said.

"Well…she was drinking." Matt said.

"Yeah – even so, how could you not remember having sex for the first time…Trish is having a hard time with this?" Amy said. "It's all a little off." She continued.

"So…you think Michaels drugged her?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Amy said as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's possible I guess." She continued.

Matt let out an ahhhhhh & shook his head. "I'll talk with her…but in a couple of days…as she gets better."

"Matt Hardy…have I told you that you are the best boyfriend EVER?" Amy asked.

Matt playfully laughed & Amy leaned in to kiss him.

**CAMERON UNIVERSITY:**

"Hey ya'll! I got us some signup sheets to join the Kappa Gamma sorority!" Maria said with excitement & began handing out the signup sheets.

"Cool." Torrie replied.

"What about Trish & Amy?" Mickie asked.

"No worries, Micks…I got them one to!" Maria said.

"Okay…Trish I can see joining a sorority, but Amy…no way." Stacey said.

"Never say never Stacey…Amy just might surprise you!" Lillian said.

"Looks like we're not the only ones interested in joining the sorority." Torrie said.

The girls looked in Torrie's direction, & saw Melina getting a signup sheet as well. Anger rushed through Maria's body – how could Melina join the same sorority as them? The nerve!

"UGH – that harlot!" Maria said under her breath.

Putting her arm around Maria, Lillian said, "Chill out cat woman! Don't claw her eyes just yet."

"Lil, I cannot be in the same sorority as Melina Perez! It's an insult to the sorority!" Maria exclaimed.

"Yeah…well, she has every right to join, if she wants too." Lillian replied.

"Lillian is right, Maria. And I don't think Melina is as bad as you think she is." Mickie said.

The bell rang & all the girls scattered to class, except Maria. She kept eyeing Melina. As soon as Melina was done getting her signup sheet, Maria approached her.

"Melina – you signing up for the Kappa Gamma Soroity?" Maria asked.

"Yeah…it sounds like a lot of fun. Did you sign up, too?" Melina asked.

Maria let out a sarcastic laugh.

"What?" Melina asked.

"Do you HAVE to do everything that me & my friends do?" Maria asked.

"I…didn't know ya'll had signed up, too." Melina said.

"Right…and I am supposed to believe that?" Maria said.

"Look, Maria…you can believe what you want…I have to get to class…I don't have time for this." Melina said.

Melina started to leave & Maria grabbed her arm & turned her around.

"I don't know what you're up too, but you can stop now." Maria said.

"I am not up to anything, Maria…what the hell is wrong with you?" Melina asked.

"You are what is wrong with me…and your best bitch, Candice." Maria replied.

"Candice? What the hell does Candice have to do with this?" Melina asked.

"You pretending to be all nice-nice with Trish…just so you can go back & give Candice the 411 on Trish & Jeff." Maria said.

Maria continued, "Trish is my friend…and I am not going to let you, or anyone hurt her."

"Maria…this may come as a news flash to you, but I really like Trish…and just so you know, I am not besties with Candice…we're not even friends anymore…not that it is any of your business." Melina replied & walked away from Maria.

"UGH!" Maria exclaimed.

"Is something wrong?" Maria heard a guy say. She turned around to see none other than CM Punk standing before her, with his friend, Dolph Zigler.

"I am fine." Maria said, as she grabbed her books ready to head off to class.

"You're Maria Kanellis." Punk stated.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Maria said.

"We went to high school together." Punk stated.

"Uh…yeah…we did." Maria stated.

"You're, uh, Trish Stratus's friend, right? " Dolph asked.

"Yeah." Maria said.

"Tell her I said hello, will ya?" Dolph asked.

"Sure." Maria said.

Dolph left the two to talk; Punk laughed.

"What's so funny?" Maria asked.

"He has been in love with her for years…now that Jeff dumped her, he thinks he has a shot." Punk said.

"Well…tell your friend, Jeff or no Jeff, he never had a chance with her." Maria said.

Punk laughed.

"Sure…I'll tell him." Punk said. And continued, "What about you?" He asked.

"He doesn't have a shot with me either." Maria said.

"I wasn't asking about him…I was asking about me." Punk said.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

"You know what we need to do?" Chris asked.

"What? Trish asked.

"We should get a bunch of us together, & go play paintball."

"Are you serious?" Trish asked.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know?' Trish said.

"I can pretend to be Shawn & you can shoot me…or I can pretend to be Jeff…whichever…you prefer…" Chris said.

Trish turned to Chris, "Jericho, I could never hurt Jeff…ever…here, not here…or pretend wise, either."

"Yeah…I know." Chris said as he looked into Trish's eyes.

"Anyway…" Trish continued, "You better get going…you missed class on the first day, & I feel terrible because it was my fault…you didn't have to stay, you know…I am a big girl."

"I wanted to…and what's one day of missing class, anyway?" Chris asked.

Just then the door opened, & Amy entered.

"WOW – you got her out of bed, Chris – I am impressed." Amy said as she sat by her bestie playfully smacking Trish on the side of her leg.

Chris laughed. "Yeah…well…It's been fun, Stratus…I will see you tomorrow?"

Trish nodded her head in a yes like manner, "Sure, Jericho."

"See…now, that is the Stratus I know & love…to make fun of." Chris said.

"Bye!" Both girls shouted.

Chris left & Amy looked to Trish. "What?" Trish asked.

"You know he was only going to say know & love, right?" Amy asked.

"Please Amy – Jericho doesn't love me." Trish said.

"Come on – the boy has been in love with you since your sandbox days." Amy replied.

"Yeah – kind of like Adam has been with you?" Trish asked.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Adam thinks he loves me…but he doesn't….he just doesn't know it yet. Matt is the one I love & that is all that matters, my dear." Amy replied.

"Speaking of Matt…how is the mean brother Hardy these days?" Trish asked.

Amy let out a small laugh. "He is fine…and I think he is actually coming around…we had a really, good, open conversation today."

Intrigued, Trish had to ask her, "About what? What did he say? Does he think that I am the whore he thinks I am & that his brother believes I am?"

"He never called you a whore." Amy said.

"He might as well…I could probably take that a lot better than, being treated like a cancer." Trish said.

"I told Matt to give you a chance…and he said he would…you just have to give him a chance." Amy said.

"I want his brother to give me a chance." Trish replied.

"I know…but I wouldn't sit around, waiting on Jeff to come around…you are a beautiful, smart, caring, kind young woman…you could have the pick of the litter with the guys…and I think you should start considering dating again." Amy said.

Trish balked at the idea of dating again. How could she even consider dating someone else, but Jeff Hardy?

"What?" Amy asked.

"I don't know about dating…again…I am just not ready, too." Trish replied.

"Well…what do I need to motivate you?" Amy said.

Trish looked at Amy confused.

"Candice Michelle? There…is that not motivation enough?" Amy asked.

"You bitch…I officially hate you." Trish replied.

"No…you don't…just think about it…okay?" Amy said.

A couple of months had passed & Trish got settled into college just fine with her friends. She was excelling in college, too – making all A's the first quarter. No matter what was going in Trish's life that was bringing her down, her grades always remained the same – straight A's. Trish even made a brand new friend in Ashley Massaro – she was in Trish's psychology class; Ashley was just like Amy – just blond. Trish introduced her to the group, & they embraced her. Slowly, she started to rebuild her friendships with Angelina Love & Velvet Sky; Velvet was the girlfriend of Shane Helms, Matt's best friend & Angelina, was Velvet's best friend, & longtime friend of Shannon Moore, Jeff's best friend. Trish even joined the Kappa Gamma sorority with Lillian, Mickie, Torrie, Stacey, Maria, & Melina – they even got Amy to join. Trish's friendship with Chris Jericho also got stronger; no matter how pompous he came off to some, he was always on Team Stratus & always knew how to make her laugh. Trish's new found friendship with Melina was getting stronger too – much to Maria's hesitation about Melina's motives – but Maria also had other things on her mind, like her new boyfriend, CM Punk. Things were looking up for Trish – but one thing still remained the same…her heart longed for Jeff Hardy…little did she know, a twist of fate, was about to bring her face-to-face with the man of her dreams…the one they call the Charismatic Enigma.

CM Punk walked up behind Maria & kissed her neck from behind.

"Hey you!" Punk said.

"Hey." Maria said.

"I need to ask you something…wait…what's this?" Punk asked as he took the flyer out of her hands.

The flyer read:

_Are You the HOTTEST College hottie on Campus? Dynasty Magazine is looking for the hottest college co-ed in the country – if you think you have what it takes please send your picture into our Chicago headquarters – address listed below. If you win, will come to you to do a 10 page spread in our magazine where you will be our featured article, cover girl for our December issue, & recipient of a $10,000 cash prize! _

"Are you serious?" CM asked.

"What? About entering the contest? Why not? 10 G's baby!" Maria asked.

"You don't have to win a contest to prove anything." CM said.

"Did you hear me? I need the money!" Maria said.

"I can…" CM said before he was cut off.

"No, I am not accepting any money from you. But my parents are not rich, like most of my friends parents – the $10K would really come in handy." Maria said.

"Now…what did you want to ask me?" Maria asked.

"Uh…it's actually for Dolph." CM stated.

"Okay." Maria said intrigued.

"Since I am dating you…and you are friends with & live with…" CM said.

"Let me guess, Trish?" Maria asked.

"Yeah…he wants to know if you can hook him up with her." CM said.

"Look…he seems to be a really nice guy & all, but I just don't think she is interested…in anyone." Maria said. "But, I will talk to her & see what she says, okay?"

"Cool." CM stated.

"But I am not making any promises." Maria said.

"Hey…that's cool." CM stated.

"Now that, that is settled…your girlfriend would like you to walk her to lunch." Maria said.

"You got it." Punk said as he put his arm around Maria as they walked to lunch together smiling & laughing.

Trish was sitting on blanket up against a tree in the courtyard reading a book, & joined by her good friend, John Cena, lying on his stomach with his hand propping his head up.

"I just do not understand it." John said.

Lowering her book, Trish looked to John, "What?"

"Them." John said.

Trish turned her head to see that John was talking about…Maria & CM. "Why? What's wrong with them?" Trish asked.

"Are you serious? What's wrong with them? How about everything!" John asked.

"John – don't be mean…Maria seems really happy…and I for one, am happy for her." Trish said.

"It's not Maria…I mean it is…" John said.

"Wait a sec…either it is…or it isn't?" Trish asked.

"She could do so much better than CM Punk, don't you think? He's just dirty…and greasy…she is so much more than that…" John said.

"Oh…my…gosh John Cena!" Trish exclaimed.

"What?" John asked.

"You love Maria Kanellis! Don't you?" Trish asked.

"I didn't say anything about love." John said.

"You didn't have to." Trish said. Now she was not interested in her book…she was interested in John Cena's love life.

"Trish…" John said as he got up.

"No, you don't." Trish said as she grabbed his arm.

"Sit…so when did this happen?" Trish asked.

John looked to Trish. "Are we really going to talk about this?" John asked.

"Yes, we are. And besides…I can put in a REALLY, REALLY good word for you…I know her personally." Trish said laughing.

"I thought you just said that you were happy for Maria?" John asked.

"I am…but CM is not my friend…you are…and now that I know this little secret, my loyalty lies with you." Trish said laughing.

"Well…thanks. But don't say anything to her, okay?" John said.

"I could…" Trish said.

"Trish – I know you mean well…and I love you for it…but please, don't say anything. It might make my friendship with Maria a little weird." John said as he glanced over to Maria to see her laughing.

"Look…you don't have to worry…my lips are sealed." Trish said.

"Thanks, buddy." John said. "Let's talk about you."

"What about me?" Trish asked.

"Still have not heard from him?" John said.

"No – but I am not giving up. I pray every night that he will come back home…I know it sounds funny, & like I am desperate, but I feel like he is near me…all the time." Trish said.

"He's a real jerk for what he did…leaving the way he did, & with Candice & all." John said.

"Yeah…but it's not like I didn't deserve it…I really hurt him." Trish said.

"You wanna know what I think?" John asked.

"What?" Trish said.

"I think deep down Jeff does really love you…he just needs time to deal with all of this…even if he has to go way off & not deal with it for awhile…he's complicated that way." John said.

"I am confused…did you date Jeff, or did I?" Trish said laughing.

John laughed. "In all seriousness…I think everything will work out for you Trish. Out of everyone I know, you & Jeff deserve to be happy more than anyone else...and…even though has this new found fame, deep down, the guy had to be miserable." John said, as he looked over to Maria & CM Punk.

"Thanks." Trish said & gave John a smile.

"So…what's up with you & Chris these days…you two have been getting really close." John asked.

"Nothing…we're just friends." Trish said.

John laughed.

"What?" Trish asked.

"You have to know the guy likes you, right? I mean…it's written all over his face." John said.

"Chris is one of my best friends…he would do anything for me, & I would do anything for him…just like I would Amy. I just can't go there with Jericho…my friendship with him means the world to me, it would make it complicated if we went there…life is too complicated as it is…without intentionally making it more complicated." Trish said.

"I know what you mean." John said, as he & Trish both looked to Maria's way.

"What do you know about CM?" Trish asked John.

John looked back to Trish, "I know I don't trust him…there is just something about that guy…that I don't trust…or particularly like…I can't put my finger on it…but when I do…everyone is going to know…especially Maria."

"John…" Trish said.

"Hey…I have to get to class…I'll see you later?" John asked.

"Yeah." Trish said. When John was gone, she turned back to look at Maria & CM Punk…what was it about her friend's new boyfriend that John found so disturbing? Trish had to find out.

Trish quickly grabbed her things & hopped up, accidentally bumping to Ashley.

"Slow down…red light…time out." Ashley said.

"Ashley…I'm sorry, I did not see you." Trish said.

"It's okay…no broken bones." Ashley said.

"I was heading to the library to do some research on our psych paper…do you wanna come with?" Ashley asked.

Looking at Maria & CM, Trish began, "You know…I think I am going to have to take a rain check. Next time?" Trish asked.

"Yeah – that's cool." Ashley said.

Trish went back to the condo, & started to rummage through her things, & she could not find anything about a CM Punk from their old yearbooks – there was one more box to go through…and how she did not want to go through it…it was marked with "JEFF" across it. Trish told herself, _"You're being silly…John likes Maria…and is just mad with himself that he did not tell her sooner. This is crazy."_

Trish heard Lillian & Amy come in.

"Hey." Trish said.

"Hey." Lillian & Amy said at the same time.

"Where is Maria?" Trish asked.

"Probably still at school." Lillian said.

"Or…with Punk…yeah, she's with Punk." Amy said.

"Tonight is Wednesday…we're still doing our weekly dinner in, aren't we?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…why wouldn't we?" Lillian asked.

"Just checking." Trish said as she made her way back into her room.

JEFF / SHANNON:

"Thanksgiving is in 2 weeks man…you excited to be going home?" Shannon asked.

Jeff laughed as he laid on the couch across from Shannon waiting for the UFC fight to come on.

"I guess…it will be good to see my dad & Matt." Jeff said.

"And Excess Sports doing the cover story on you?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah…that's nice…too...but it's really work." Jeff said.

"You don't sound so happy, man. What's up?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing." Jeff said. Jeff got up & walked out onto his hotel suite balcony. He was starting to get depressed. He could have all of the money & fame in the world...but what good was it, if he did not have anyone to share it with. Jeff opened his cell phone, to reveal that Trish's picture was his screen saver. He looked at her picture for a long time…and her number…should he call her…should he try & go see her when he came into town? It's been 5 months, & Trish still had Jeff Hardy coming undone. Jeff started to remember back…to the way things were…things he spent 5 months trying to block out.

FLASHBACK:

"_Ya'll finally made it?" Shane screamed from the lake._

_Jeff & Trish came walking up to the huge lake on the Hardy land hand in hand; he in his swim trunks shirtless; she in her bikini underneath her short shorts & one of Jeff's old T-Shirts._

_Jeff & Trish approached the group._

"_Glad you could make it little bro!" Matt said as he hugged Jeff._

"_And you too, Trish." Matt said as he hugged Trish._

"_Thanks." Trish replied with a huge smile on her face. Her smile was so infectious it made Jeff smile too._

_Amy, Angelina, & Velvet were all on the other side of the lake lying out in the sun._

_Amy threw her hand up & waved to Trish to go over to where they were._

"_I'm gonna go join the girls & get some sun." Trish said as she looked to Jeff._

"_Okay." Jeff said as he tilted his head down to meet hers to greet her with a kiss._

"_I love you." Trish said softly. "I love you, too." Jeff replied looking into her hazel eyes, pushing her hair back behind her ear. The entire group followed up with an "AWWWWW" making Jeff & Trish smile. _

_Trish walked over to the girls, while Jeff jumped into the lake, where Matt, Shannon, Shane, & Anderson were. Trish laid her towel down, & stripped off her shirt & shorts to reveal her bikini & bikini body. Her bikini was basic black – the top tied around her neck & around her back; the bottoms tied at the sides in bows; across the top of them in the back had "Hardy" written on them – Trish had that added to them, unknown to Jeff._

"_You are one lucky dude…she is so damn fine." Anderson said to Jeff, as he watched Trish reveal her bikini & her bikini body. _

_Jeff looked to Trish, who was busy talking to the girls & back to Anderson, "You can put your tongue back in your mouth now." Jeff said._

"_And yes…I know I am one lucky guy." Jeff continued as he eyed his girlfriend's body up & down. He smiled, liking the fact that she was making a statement by putting his last name on her bikini bottoms. Trish Stratus wanted everyone to know she was Jeff Hardy's girl. _

_Later that day, Jeff took Trish for a walk on the Hardy property. He took her to an old farmhouse that was run down on their property. It was his great grandmother's house. He took her inside & gave her the tour - It was two stories, with a huge wrap around front porch. The house was peeling very badly. It was white with back shudders. It had a huge living room, dining room – 4 bedrooms & 2 baths. It was definitely an antique house. _

_Trish walked through the house telling Jeff everything she would do to it. Jeff followed behind her smiling – he loved her imagination. "It has a lot of potential." Trish said._

_Jeff laughed._

"_What? Do I amuse you Hardy?" Trish asked._

"_Not at all." Jeff responded_

_Trish moved next to Jeff, her hazel eyes looking into his green ones, "Then what is it?" She asked._

"_You…this house…you could see yourself living here?" He asked._

_Trish moved to where she was standing on the second step of the stairs – to be even in height with him. She put her arms around his neck, & Jeff moved in slowly to wrap his arms around her; Trish simply responded, "With you…and our babies."_

Jeff snapped back into reality when his phone rang. It was his manager, Bill, calling.

"Hey." Jeff said.

"Jeff, just need to confirm that you are still doing the Excess Sports feature story?" Bill asked.

"Yeah – I am." Jeff said.

"Okay – I will let them know, thanks." Bill said.

"Wait, Bill?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, Jeff?" Bill asked.

"I am going to need you to cancel anything I have going on for the next month after the story." Jeff said.

"Why?" Bill asked.

"Because…there are some things that I need to work on…personally." Jeff said.

They hung up, & Jeff opened his phone, to look at Trish's picture.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

Maria walked in the condo.

"Hey." Amy said to her.

"Hey." Maria said in passing as she went into her room.

"I wonder what that was about?" Amy asked looking to Lillian, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey. Did I just hear Maria just come in?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…she's in her room." Amy said.

"Trish…good you're here." Maria said as she was coming out of her room.

Trish turned around to face Maria.

"What's up?" Trish asked.

"Well…I have something quick for the group…to ask…and then I wanted to ask you something." Maria said.

"Okay." Trish said.

"I wanted to show ya'll this flyer – Dynasty Magazine is looking for the hottest college hottie…and the winner gets a 10 page feature in their magazine…as well as the cover, and a $10K cash prize. I thought ya'll could enter it…together." Maria said.

"Let me see that." Lillian asked.

"I'm in." Amy said.

"Okay…I'll do it, too." Trish said.

"Lillian…what about you?" Maria asked.

"Nah…I am going to sit this one out." Lillian said. And the girls understood…Lillian was the conservative one of the bunch.

"Are you entering Maria?" Trish asked.

"Oh…well, um…I haven't decided yet." Maria said.

Trish looked at her with "_Right, and I am supposed to believe that_" eyes.

"Well…now that, that is settled…I have one more thing to ask you, Trish." Maria said.

"Okay…what is it?" Trish said.

"Well, I am asking on behalf of someone else." Maria said.

Trish got up out of the chair, & approached Maria with her arms folded across, "Okay…spill it Kanellis." Trish said.

"Well, CM wanted me to ask you, if you would be interested in maybe…possibly…going out on a date with his friend, Dolph Zigler." Maria said.

Lillian spewed her drink out of her mouth everywhere; while Amy choked on hers, causing Maria to look past Trish to them & causing Trish to turn her head around to them.

"Are you girls okay?" Trish asked.

"Just fine." Amy said.

Trish turned back to Maria. "Maria, I don't even know Dolph…I am sure he is okay…but I am not ready to date anyone just yet…" Trish said.

"Fine. I will let CM know." Maria said short & kind of hateful.

"Maria, wait…where are you going?" Trish asked.

"To CM's." Maria replied.

"Tonight is Wednesday…we always have dinner in tonight…just the 4 of us…the 4 musketeers." Trish said.

"Ya'll have a nice dinner." Maria said.

"Wait a second…are you mad at me because I won't go on a date with Dolph Zigler?" Trish asked.

Maria just shot Trish a go to hell look.

"Well, that's low." Trish said.

"You know what is low? Having a boyfriend that worships the ground you walk on, loves you to the ends of the world, & probably would have married you by now, & you screw it up by fucking your ex boyfriend…for the whole world to see…now THAT'S low." Maria shouted at Trish.

"Maria!" Amy exclaimed.

Trish stood there speechless…how could one of her best friends throw that up in her face. Maria was supposed to be her friend…not an enemy.

"Trish?" Amy said as she approached her.

"I…have to go." Trish said in a low voice. She grabbed her coat, & left the condo.

"Way to go Kanellis." Amy said.

Maria just rolled her eyes & left the condo as well.

Knock – Knock.

"Just a second!" Melina yelled from inside.

Melina opened the door to find a sobbing Trish standing out in the hallway.

"Trish? Oh my gosh – what happened?" Melina asked.

"I'm sorry to have come here like this, but I didn't know where else to go." Trish said.

"Well, come in." Melina said.

Trish sat on the couch, while Melina got her some water. Melina came & sat beside Trish.

"You wanna talk about it?" Melina asked.

"Girl drama." Trish said.

"Yeah…I know the feeling…all too well." Melina said.

Trish looked around.

"You have nice apartment…I really like it." Trish said.

"Thanks…but I don't think you came here to tell me I had a nice apartment." Melina said.

"Maria threw it up in my face about the whole incident with Shawn." Trish said.

"Why would she do that?" Melina asked.

"I don't know…maybe because I told her I would not go on a date with Punk's friend." Trish said.

"What friend?" Melina asked.

"Dolph Zigler." Trish said.

"Zigler?" Melina asked.

"You know him?" Trish asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Yeah…he went to school with us…do you not remember him?" Melina responsed not really wanting to speak about Dolph, to which Trish picked up on.

"Uh…no…not really." Trish said. Trish continued, "Who did he hang out with…who did he date?"

"Well…he & CM were friends…and I think he was also friends with Drew McIntyre." Melina said. She continued, "As for dating, he dated Maryse a few times."

Trish sat there trying to remember.

"You know…I know it's none of my business, but you should really stay away from Dolph…if your thinking of maybe going out with him just to ease your friendship with Maria, I would seriously reconsider…and I would also keep an eye on CM…for Maria's sake." Melina said as she got up to go get her a water out of the frig.

"Why? What do you know?" Trish asked.

"There not the nicest guys, Trish." Melina responsed.

"You say that…but tell me why…CM seems like he really likes Maria, though." Trish said.

Melina hesitated…it was clear she was uneasy talking about these two. But why?

"Did something happen to you? Or one of your friends?" Trish asked persistent.

Melina sat down next to Trish, & took a deep breath. "Hennigan & I were on our last leg in our relationship… when I say that, I mean we were a foot & a half out the door with our relationship…it was definitely ending, if not already over…we just…could not get along…but I was still hoping, maybe, just maybe…if we could not salvage our relationship, we at least could remain friends…well, one night, I was at the library studying…Batista was there…we got to talking about John & I…he & Angie…and …out of left field…he kissed me…unlucky for me, Dolph was there, & told John…so, that sealed my relationship status with him…and any possibility of a friendship." Melina said.

"What do you think he did that for?" Trish asked.

"He liked Candice…and she & I were best friends…he thought I was in her ear too much…and I wasn't…she just had a boyfriend." Melina said.

"Randy?" Trish asked.

"Randy." Melina stated.

"So why did you & Candice stop being friends?" Trish asked.

"You…you & I started being friendly with each other…especially after I started dating Batista…him being friends with Matt & Jeff…she thought I was a traitor…you know, since you & her were not exactly friends…never have been…so that is when she started being friendly with Jeff…to get back at you for being friends with me. She thought you took something of hers, so she was going to take something of yours." Melina said.

"Crazy!" Trish said as she shook her head.

"Can I ask you something?" Melina asked.

"Yeah." Trish said.

"Did you & Shawn really sleep together?" Melina asked.

"You know…I know the picture was out there for everyone to see…but I cannot recall ever sleeping with him…it's like…all a blur to me…like it happened…but it didn't happen at the same time." Trish said. Trish continued, "I know…I sound crazy."

"Have you told anyone about this?" Melina asked.

"Yeah…Amy…and I am pretty sure she told Matt…Amy tells Matt everything." Trish said.

"Do you think Matt told Jeff?" Melina asked.

"Jeff is not exactly speaking to any of us…Matt included…it's like the only persons that he is allowing to have any kind of contact with him are Shannon, his manager Bill, & Candice…which really just burns me." Trish said.

"That must be hurtful." Melina stated.

"I can understand, if you don't want to speak or see me…and maybe Amy, since she is my best friend, but your brother, & other friends? That is just mean & bitter." Trish said.

"Well…I know he loved you more than life…he finally got his girl…and thought he lost her…he is going to be bitter…it's expected…but I am willing to also bet, that he still loves you, & wants to be with you." Melina said.

Trish half smiled, "Thanks Melina."

Melina touched Trish's shoulder, "You're welcome," and smiled back at Trish.

"You know…if you want…I can ask Batista to investigate your theory for you…him being an investigator & all." Melina stated.

"Do you think he would?" Trish asked.

"It couldn't hurt to ask." Melina stated.

"Speaking of Batista, does he live with you?" Trish asked.

"No – he lives next door to me." Melina stated.

The girls laughed.

"Hey, man!" Dolph said.

"Hey." CM replied, as he was working on his bike.

"So…any updates from your girlfriend about getting me a date with Trish Stratus?" Dolph asked.

"No…not yet." CM stated.

"What's the hold up?" Dolph demanded.

CM replied, "Maria says she is not ready to date anyone…still hung up on Hardy."

"Do something!" Dolph said.

CM jumped up, "What the fuck do you want me to do? Make her love you!"

"Yeah…actually I do." Dolph said.

CM laughed, & pointed to Dolph, "I am not a magician."

"You better make something happen…and soon..." Dolph said before leaving the garage.

Frustrated, CM threw his wrench to the floor.

"Dude – I cannot believe we are on our way back to Cameron…and so soon." Shannon said.

"You excited or something?" Jeff asked.

"Stoked…get to see my mom's…and my grandma…and then there's the crew." Shannon said.

"So…what changed your mind…about going back so soon?" Shannon asked.

"I wanna see & spend some time with my dad…Matt & me is all he has…and I really should see him more than what I do…you know?" Jeff said.

"So…there is nothing else that changed your mind?" Shannon asked.

"Shannon…" Jeff said.

"All I am saying is…there is a certain blond…Canadian…that had nothing to do with this…not even a little?" Shannon asked.

Jeff looked over to Shannon & cut him a sharp look, "No…Chris Jericho had nothing to do with my decision." Jeff said. Jeff knew good & well that Shannon was not referring to Chris Jericho, but to Trish.

'"Come on…you know damn good & well, I am not asking about no damn Chris Jericho…I am your best friend…and your oldest friend…don't you think it's about time you talk about her…instead of repressing it all?" Shannon asked.

"Repression is not good for the soul…" Shannon said causing Jeff to snicker.

Shannon was right…as much as Jeff hated to admit it…he did need to talk about Trish. Maybe now was the perfect time…they were 30 minutes away from Cameron.

"Okay…I'll talk about it…when I am ready." Jeff said.

The two pulled over to a gas station. Shannon stayed outside pumping, while Jeff went in to get some thing to drink…and something to eat.

As Jeff was getting his drink out of the cooler, he bumped into a familiar face…Maria Kanellis.

"Jeff?" Maria asked.

"Uh…hey." Jeff said.

"I didn't know you were back in town." Maria said.

"Uh…yeah…it's only for a couple of days…nothing permanent…so how have you been?" Jeff said.

"Uh…great." Maria said. "You?" Maria asked.

"I'm good…tour is really going great." Jeff said.

"Yeah…we see you on the news a lot." Maria said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Does Trish know your back?" Maria asked.

"No…she doesn't…and I don't want her to know…no one knows outside of my dad & Shannon…so…please don't say anything to anyone." Jeff said.

"I don't understand…everyone would love to see you...especially..." Maria said before she was cut off.

"Well…it was nice seeing you…" Jeff said.

"Yeah…you too." Maria said as she watched Jeff walk out of the store, & drove straight out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

A couple of weeks had passed & Torrie Wilson, Stacey Keibler, Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, Melina Perez, Ashley Massaro, Mickie James, Candice Michelle, Michelle McCool, Christy Hemme, Velvet Sky, Angelina Love, Beth Phoenix, Taylor Wilde, Alicia Fox, Maryse Quillete, Gail Kim, Victoria, Leyla, Lacey Von Erich, & Nattie Neidhart all entered in the Dynasty Magazine contest, with Trish Stratus winning.

"Morning dad." Jeff said.

"Morning." Gilbert Hardy replied as he sat at the counter eating his breakfast watching the morning news.

Jeff grabbed him a bowl & poured some cereal & milk in it & joined his dad at the kitchen counter.

"So…have you called your brother to let him know you're in town?" Gilbert asked.

"No." Jeff replied.

Gilbert looked to Jeff, "And why not? Don't you want to see Matthew & spend some brother time with him…he hasn't seen you in over 5 months."

"Dad…you're exaggerating." Jeff said.

Eyeing his young son, Gilbert replied with a "Right."

"Matt came out 1 month after I was on the road…so I haven't seen him in 4 months." Jeff replied.

"What about that girl…Candice…you planning on seeing her?" Gilbert replied.

Gilbert did not care too much for Candice. He didn't know her that well, & truth be told…he didn't really care too. He felt like Ruby, Jeff's mom, wouldn't like her either…but Trish, she would have loved…just like she would have loved Amy…but Gilbert didn't exactly know why Jeff & Trish broke-up…he chalked it up to his son's stubbornness.

"I….don't know." Jeff replied.

"Why not?" Gilbert asked.

"Why the third degree?" Jeff replied.

"Well...maybe if you would come home every now & then…I wouldn't have to give you the third degree." Gilbert replied.

The two finished their cereal…and Jeff was washing the dishes up while Gilbert watched the news. And something both caught their attention.

_NEWS:_

_Okay Cameron residents, are you ready for this? Dynasty Magazine held a nationwide contest in search of the hottest hometown college student…and the winner was none other than Cameron native, and Cameron University student, Trish Stratus. Stratus will receive a 10 page spread in Dynasty's magazine December issue, as well as their December cover, & $10,000 in cash money. Our congratulations go out to Miss Stratus._

"Well, how about that?" Gilbert asked.

"Hey…where are you going?" Gilbert asked.

"Out!" Jeff responded followed by a slam of the front door.

Gilbert turned back to the TV, & mouthed, "Trish - hottest hometown hottie" with a smile on his face, before he took a sip of his coffee.

Trish was sitting in class when Dolph walked in & took to the seat a few rows from her.

Trish glanced down to read her book, hoping not to be bothered by Dolph.

Dolph turned around, "Hey."

Trish reluctantly looked up, "Hey" she replied, & quickly moved her attention back to her book.

Dolph got up & moved to the seat next to her. Trish moved her eyes with his body watching him take the seat next to her.

"Um…congratulations on winning the search for the hottest college co-ed. You deserve it." Dolph said.

"Thanks." Trish replied. She privately thought, _How does he know what I deserve & don't deserve. I barely know him._

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm…I'm Dolph Zigler. My friend, CM Punk, dates your friend, Maria Kanellis." Dolph said.

Trish shook her head gently in a yes manner. "Yeah, okay…I remember seeing you around with Maria & CM." Trish said.

There was another awkward silence between the two. What did they have to possibly talk about? Trish couldn't stand CM – because of the way Maria has been acting not just to her, but to all of their friends. She thought CM was controlling & maybe the reason why Maria did not compete in the contest – because CM told her not to. She couldn't possibly talk about CM to his best friend, & she wasn't giving up anything on Maria – despite how Maria was acting…Trish still considered her one of her best friends…she remembered her conversation with Melina a few nights ago – how Melina said Dolph & CM were not nice people. Trish knew Melina knew more than she was letting on that night…but what?

Trish's concentration was cut short when she saw Candice Michelle waltz into the classroom; Trish cut her one deadly look, to which Candice gloated.

"If looks could kill." Dolph said.

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked.

"You…Candice would be dead with the look you gave her." Dolph said.

Trish cut her eyes back to Candice. "Maybe next time." Trish responded.

Dolph laughed. "You know, you're really funny." Trish didn't say anything.

They heard someone else come into classroom, & looked up to see Shawn Michaels enter. He & Trish just locked eyes, making the room more intense. Shawn & Trish had not spoken in over 5 months; with the thought she had of not remembering having sex with him, she wondered privately if he remembered anything from that night – maybe she should she break the silence & speak to him after class?

"I am really sorry about…what Michaels did to you…he's a real jerk off for what he did…and…if you ever need someone to…" Dolph started to say.

"Someone to talk to?" Trish asked.

"I just want you to know, I am here if you need someone…that's all…" Dolph said.

"You're in my seat ass clown!" Chris Jericho shouted at Dolph.

"Get over yourself Jericho…Trish & I were just talking." Dolph replied.

Looking back to Trish, Dolph said, "Remember what I said."

"STRATUS!" Jericho shouted.

Trish looked at Jericho with confused eyes, & laughed, "What?"

Trish followed Chris as he sat at his desk, & pulled out the local newspaper with Trish on the cover as winning the hometown hottie award.

"Looks like you're not the only local celebrity Cameron has now…Jeff can suc.." Chris said.

Trish rolled her eyes, "CHRIS!" She shouted.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Stratus." Chris said.

"I am not embarrassed about it Jericho…and cut out the Jeff remarks…please…and besides, I am surprised you're not planning your revenge on me for you not winning it." Trish replied as she laughed.

"Laugh now Stratus!" Chris said.

"All right class…let's get settled…we have a test today, & short amount of time." Professor Ross stated.

Trish looked to Chris & smiled…to which he smiled back…with Dolph watching, none too pleased with the friendly banter between the two friends. One way or another, Dolph was going to find a way into Trish Stratus's life…especially since Jeff Hardy seemed to no longer be in it…or so he thought.

"So the sorority is having the lock in this Friday, for the rushes?" Amy asked.

"Yeah – can you make it?" Mickie asked.

"Where is it going to be at?" Amy asked.

"Ginger Lake." Lillian responded.

"And we have to be there all weekend…with each other…locked up?" Amy asked.

"Ames – what is the big deal? We are all friends, right?" Torrie asked.

"Well…yeah…but Maria & Trish…there really at odds with each other." Amy said.

"True." Lillian responded.

"Well…they'll just have to get over it…for the sake of the sorority." Stacey replied.

"Stacey's right…but wait…why are they at odds with each other?" Mickie said.

"Long story." Amy said.

"Real long." Lillian echoed.

"Spill Garcia & Dumas…what's the 411 on Kanellis & Stratus?" Torrie asked.

"Dolph Zigler." Lillian replied.

"Lillian?" Amy said.

"What? It's the truth." Lillian said.

"Amy…please elaborate?" Stacey said.

"Long story short – Dolph asked CM to talk to Maria about Trish – to see if she would be interested in going out with him – and she's not." Amy said.

"So there at odds over that?" Mickie asked.

"Yes." Amy replied annoyed.

"Well…" Lillian said.

"Lil…please…don't." Amy said.

"Don't what?" Torrie asked.

"Maria told Trish that she was low because she screwed Shawn behind Jeff's back." Lillian said.

"That was low of Maria to say that." Stacey said.

"Did I hear my name?" Maria asked as she walked up with CM Punk with his arm around her.

"Uh…yeah, you did." Mickie said.

"The rush lock in is this weekend…at Ginger Lake." Lillian said.

"Oh…okay." Maria said.

"I have to go." Amy said & left the girls to talk amongst themselves. Amy did not care for CM either & did not want to be around him if she didn't have to be. And besides, she needed to find Trish & have some girl time with her bestie ever. They hardly had any classes together…and Amy had been spending a lot of time with Matt…and Trish with Chris Jericho.

"I have to go to babe…I'll see you later?" CM asked Maria.

"Sure." Maria said as she kissed Punk goodbye.

"What?" Maria asked her friends.

"So…did you see this?" Mickie said as she showed the local newspaper with Trish on the front.

"Yeah…I did." Maria said as she handed the paper back over to Mickie.

"Why didn't you compete in it?" Stacey asked.

"I…just didn't." Maria said.

"Are you…happy for Trish?" Torrie asked.

"Yes…God…why all of the 20 questions?" Maria asked annoyed as hell at her friends.

The bell rang & Lillian, Stacey, & Mickie left. Torrie stayed behind with Maria.

"Maria…I know something is up between you & Trish… Amy told us it was because Trish wouldn't go out with Dolph…you have to know & understand where Trish is coming from…she loves Jeff…and may never get over the devastation that happened to her to cause their break-up…and honestly, no matter how complicated Jeff is, where ever he is in the world, he still loves her too…they were together 2 & a half years…you just don't shut your feelings off like a light switch for someone when they were together for that long…I believe that if Jeff were back in Cameron, he & Trish could work out their differences…so don't be too hard on her…she's just trying to deal…and find her way…and seeing you with CM & Amy with Matt, probably just reminds her of what she lost." Torrie said before she walked away, leaving Maria feeling guilty that she knows Jeff IS back in Cameron…and didn't tell anyone…especially Trish.

"Dad!" Matt hollered.

"In here Matt." Gilbert replied.

"Going somewhere?" Matt asked.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Gilbert asked.

"I have no classes today." Matt said.

"Hummm….I see." Gilbert said not sure if Matt was lying to him or not.

"And where's that pretty red head girlfriend of yours?" Gilbert asked.

"She IS in class." Matt said as he grabbed a water out of the frig.

"And you don't have class?" Gilbert asked.

"No…dad. I am a senior…my schedule is not that full." Matt replied.

"Okay…wanna take a walk with me?" Gilbert asked. He knew his sons; he knew Jeff wasn't going to call & tell Matt he was back in town…so he would take Matt to Jeff…despite how Jeff would feel about it.

The Hardy men went out for a walk on the Hardy land. It was a cold late November day. The air was cold & crisp…and the ground hard as ice. Thanksgiving was approaching soon, & Gilbert was looking forward to having his boys under his roof this holiday season. He thought that it would cheer Jeff up – despite what was bothering him.

"Is this time of year hard for you…without mom?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…the holidays & her birthday especially." Gilbert replied.

"What the heck was that?" Matt asked. He heard what he thought was someone shooting glass bottles. "Sounds like it is coming from great grandma's house."

"Go take a look." Gilbert said. Gilbert knew it was Jeff. He just had to lure Matt to Jeff…so the two could finally speak.

Chris had his arm around Trish as they went walking through the halls talking about random things.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" Shawn asked Trish.

"I think you've done enough…get lost Michaels." Jericho said.

"Chris…it's okay…I think Shawn & I need to talk some things out." Trish said.

Chris looked to Trish, "Okay…I'll be in courtyard if you need to find me later." Chris said.

"Thanks." Trish whispered to Jericho.

Chris cut Shawn a look before he left.

"Is he always this way?" Shawn asked.

"Jericho? He's just being a good friend." Trish replied.

"So…I tried calling you all summer…and you wouldn't take my calls or my texts." Shawn said.

"I was in Canada…all summer." Trish replied.

"Yeah…that's what I heard…so…how have you been?" Shawn asked.

"I am not going to lie…it's been rough…I lost everything in that one night. How would you feel if you lost everything that was important to you in one night?" Trish said.

"I just don't know what I can say or do to make this better for you." Shawn said.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So…have you heard from Hardy?" Shawn finally asked.

"No…I haven't…he's dealing I guess." Trish said.

"Uh…." Shawn started to say.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I know this is going to sound totally out of left field…but that night…" Shawn said.

"Yeah?" Trish asked as she squeezed her books tighter to her chest & moved closer to Shawn.

"I don't even remember a damn thing. I know I drank…but I am also pretty sure that I would have remembered if I had…sex…especially with you." Shawn said.

Trish could not believe her ears…Shawn did not remember a thing about that night either. Could someone have set them up?

"You really don't remember…anything…from that night?" Trish asked.

"No." Shawn said.

"Do you think we drank too much & just blacked out?" Shawn asked.

"Why would we do that?" Trish asked.

"Well…I was not in a good place with you & Hardy being a couple…and you weren't in a good place either, when drugs were found on him…ya'll had a huge falling out." Shawn said.

"Yeah…even so…I don't think that sounds like something you or I would do." Trish said.

"Maybe I am just being crazy." Shawn said.

"I better go…I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for my part in any of this…and I hope things work out well for you…I really am sorry, Trish. And if there is even the slightest chance that you will accept my apology & forgive me…I would be grateful." Shawn said.

"O…K." Trish whispered.

Shawn left, & Trish stood in the hallway. There was one place that she had to be…little did she know Dolph was watching her.

Matt turned the corner around his great grandmother Hardy's house & could not believe his eyes. Jeff Hardy was standing before him.

"Well…if it isn't the Charismatic Enigma blessing us with his presence?" Matt said.

"Cut the bullshit Matt." Jeff said as he picked up the rifle & shot another glass.

"How about you cut the bull shit." Matt said.

"Don't test me, Matt. I am not in the mood for it." Jeff said.

Matt approached Jeff & jerked the rifle out of his hand.

"I don't give a damn what you want. You leave for 5 months & can't pick-up the damn phone to call someone…your brother…your own father!" Matt demanded.

Standing toe-to-toe, Jeff pointed in Matt's chest, "Lay off me." Jeff said, as he tried to grab the rifle back from Matt.

"Fuck you Jeff." Matt said.

"Fuck me? Fuck you Matt." Jeff said.

Matt threw the rifle into the woods.

"You know…you have turned into the biggest asshole since you made it to the big time. You think because you have money & fame now…gives you the right to treat people the way you do…especially your family?" Matt said.

"You don't know a god damn thing about my life Matt." Jeff said. "You…Dad…Amy…could have all picked up the phone to call me too…hell…for that matter…all of you could have jumped a plane to come see me…get out of Cameron for a little while…LIVE a little…but you're stuck so far up Amy's ass these days, you don't know which way is out." Jeff said.

"You know…I defended you when you left…to everyone…and so did Amy." Matt said.

"And I didn't ask you to." Jeff said.

"No…you didn't…that's just what we do…we're family." Matt said. "When no one had your back…we did." Matt continued.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back in town?" Matt asked.

"I didn't think it mattered." Jeff said.

"Didn't matter? Or didn't want Amy to know…so she wouldn't tell Trish." Matt said.

Jeff rolled his eyes at his brother & took a swig of his beer.

"Drinking these days too, I see…drinking to ease your pain, Jeffrey?" Matt said.

"Man – get the fuck off me!" Jeff said angrily as he walked away from Matt.

"You're not the only that hurts, you know." Matt said.

Jeff stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face his brother.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jeff said.

"What the fuck am I talking about?" Matt asked.

"Did I stutter, or something?" Jeff asked.

"I am talking about Trish you moron. Why you have been living up the good old life trotting all over the country with that whore you call a friend, Candice Michelle, Trish has been here…hoping…dreaming…praying for you to come home…with the hopes that you two could talk about what happened…" Matt said.

"What is there to talk about? She fucked her ex boyfriend behind my back…and it was out there for the whole world to see. What does she have to possibly tell me…she's sorry…she didn't mean to…she didn't really do it?" Jeff asked.

"You are such an ass! Not everything is about you, Jeff." Matt said.

"What? It's Matt's world & everyone just lives in it? Get real bro." Jeff said.

"Let me tell you what's real…let me give you a reality check…that girl loved you…she would have went to the ends of the world for you…and you know it…she was beyond devastated that you left the way you did…and you just wrote her off like a piece of trash…Amy was left to pick up the pieces that you left behind…but the weird thing is, she has no memory of ever sleeping with Shawn Michaels…something that she is struggling with…" Matt said.

"She's struggling, alright?" Jeff said as he handed Matt the local paper with Trish on the cover.

"What do you want her to do Jeff? Pine away for you forever?" Matt asked.

There was a silence between them.

"If you don't call her soon…you will lose her for good…and you will regret it for the rest of your life." Matt said before he walked away.

When Matt was gone, frustrated, Jeff took his empty beer bottle & threw it through the window of his great grandmother's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

Trish went back to their condo to call Melina. She didn't get an answer, so she left her a voicemail, _"Hey Melina – it's Trish. Listen, when you get this message, call me back. It's sort of important. Thanks – talk to you soon."_

Nervous, waiting for Melina to call back - Trish grabbed her books & went out on the condo's deck to study.

"Trish Stratus!" She heard a voice yell.

Trish looked down to AJ Styles playing volleyball one on with Anderson, Jeff's friend.

"Hey!" Trish yelled.

"Do you want to come down & play some v-ball with us?" AJ asked.

"No…I have a Latin test tomorrow…got to study. Rain check?" Trish asked.

"Rain check!" AJ yelled.

Trish waved goodbye to them, & both waved bye back.

As Trish studied she glanced every now & again to watch the two play volleyball. She liked AJ, like a brother…she also liked Anderson, too. They became good friends their last year in high school when she tried to hook him up with Christie Hemme. Christie & Anderson always flirted with each other…and Trish was hoping that maybe one day…they would be a real couple…like Amy & Matt...like she & Jeff were. No matter how she tried, Jeff was not far from her thoughts.

A short while later Maria appeared with CM Punk, & they two sat on the deck trying to study under a blanket. Trish turned to look to Maria…she could not help but to hear Melina's voice in her head on how CM was not a nice person. Maria never caught Trish looking, but CM did twice. The first time, Trish turned her head quickly…the next time, she got up to leave.

"Are we bothering you?" Maria asked.

"Uh…no…" Trish said.

"We'll go in…if you want to stay out." Maria said.

"Uh…no…you're fine…I'm done anyway." Trish said as she half smiled at her friend before she went in.

"I'm hungry, babe." CM said to Maria.

"Uh…okay…let's go get something?" Maria said.

"Why don't you go get it & bring it back?" CM said.

Maria looked at him like he was crazy…was she going to leave her boyfriend there by himself…with Trish Stratus?

"Are you insane?" Maria asked.

"What?" CM asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Leave you here with Trish?" Maria asked.

"Trish & I are both adults. I think we can be mature…at least I can." CM said.

"Okay…but only if you are sure." Maria said hesitantly.

"I am…now go get us something." CM said.

Maria left the condo & as she drove out of sight, CM made his way into the condo…to which Anderson saw.

Trish was in her room…she looked to her phone…still no call back from Melina. Trish decided that she was going to go to Melina's. Trish jumped into the shower. Trish closed her eyes as she let the warm water hit her face & drip down her body. As she closed her eyes, she remembered better times with Jeff.

FLASHBACK:

"_Jeff! STOP!" Trish shouted as Jeff uncontrollably tickled Trish on the beach. "Jeff – STOP! I can't breathe!" Trish said as she laughed hysterically. _

_Trish was able to break away from Jeff & run with her flip flops in hand…but not for long. Jeff caught up to her & wrapped his arms around her…and swooped her up like he was carrying her over the threshold…one arm had a tattoo that went all the way from the back of his ear down to his fingers…like a vine – the other, had no tattoos. _

_Trish laughed hysterically in his arms…Jeff set her down…unknowingly under a rinse off shower on the beach…Trish was able to break free, & turn the shower on Jeff._

"_You're going to pay for that Stratus!" Jeff said._

"_In kisses…but you gotta get me first Hardy!" Trish yelled back laughing running from Jeff._

_Jeff took off after Trish…as she ran toward to the pier. Not paying attention, Trish almost ran in front of a car. _

"_Trish!" Jeff yelled & grabbed her from being hit, as they fell to the ground. _

_Out of breathe, Trish told Jeff, "You got me Hardy!" _

_Jeff smiled, "Pay up!"_

_Trish smiled as Jeff leaned over her, putting his tattooed hand over her neck, as he leaned down for a gentle, passionate kiss._

_A car drove by & blew the horn at them, to which both of them laughed._

At the same time, Trish opened her eyes & wiped them as she came out of her remembering, when she heard something break in her condo.

Trish got out of her shower, & wrapped a towel around her, & opened her bedroom door.

"Maria?" Trish asked.

No answer.

"Is anyone there? Hello? Maria?" Trish asked once more.

All of a sudden, CM came around the corner, startling Trish.

CM gave Trish a sly smile.

"You scared me…where's Maria?" Trish asked.

"Out." CM stated.

"Out where?" Trish asked.

"She went to get us something to eat." CM stated.

"And…she left you here by yourself?" Trish asked.

"Technically no…you're here." CM stated.

"I'll be in my room…if you need anything." Trish said.

Trish started to leave & CM grabbed her wrist.

CM moved his hand up to her upper arm…and held it tightly, moving her & pressing her up against the wall. Trish was definitely scared.

"Why don't you show me a sneak peak?" CM said.

"Sneak peak?" Trish asked confused.

CM eyed Trish up & down, "Of you're…spread…before it comes out." CM asked.

"Look…I don't want any trouble." Trish said.

"Good…I am glad that we agree on that." CM said.

Trish pushed CM away from her. As she started to make her way into her room, he grabbed her by the throat, & pushed her back up against the wall.

Trish threw her hands up & pushed his hand away from her throat…and made her way back in her bedroom.

CM just smiled…proud of his actions.

Trish locked her bedroom door & quickly got dressed.

"Matt?" Amy said blushing.

"What?" Matt asked as he kissed on Amy's neck.

"We are in public." Amy said.

"So?" Matt continued.

"So…we can get arrested for this kind of stuff." Amy said.

"Am I not worth going to jail for?" Matt asked as he continued kissing on Amy's neck.

"Matt?" Amy said.

"Amy." Matt said.

Amy laughed.

"Matthew Moore Hardy…I am serious…STOP!" Amy said as she tried to push Matt away from her.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Matt asked.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask me that?" Amy asked confused.

Matt grabbed Amy's hand & intertwined their fingers together…watching the intertwining before laying their intertwined hands on Amy's leg.

"I love you." Matt said. His brown eyes looking into her's.

"Matt…you're scaring me…what's wrong?" Amy said.

"Nothing." Matt said.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked not convinced that nothing was wrong.

"Yeah." Matt said, as he brushed a piece of Amy's hair behind her ear.

"I wanna just be with you tonight." Matt said before tenderly kissing Amy on her lips.

"Okay…I would like that." Amy said, smiling to Matt.

"But…you have to tell me what's bothering you." Amy said.

"I want us to always be like this…in love…playful…and above all else…communicating." Matt said.

"Where is this coming from?" Amy asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Matt asked.

"Jeff?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Have you talked to him?" Amy asked.

"Better…I saw him." Matt said.

"Where? Is he back?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…but it's not permanent." Matt said.

"Well…what did he say?" Amy asked.

"He's staying at dad's…and I pretty much told him he's an asshole & he could go fuck himself." Matt said.

"Matt!" Amy said.

Matt just started at Amy.

"Look…I don't always agree with everything Jeff does…or how he deals with his emotions…but he has his own way…you know…that is what makes Jeff…Jeff…" Amy said.

"You think I should apologize, don't you?" Matt asked.

"Only if you think you should." Amy said.

"Has he called…" Amy said before she was cut off.

"No…and I don't think he has any plans to." Matt said.

"Well…maybe I could change his mind." Amy said.

"He doesn't want to see you either." Matt said.

"He's not getting off that easy." Amy said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you." Matt said.

"Good." Amy said.

There was a silence.

"He's your brother Matt…Jeff will come around…you just need to be patient." Amy said.

Matt looked to Amy & half smiled.

"Now…you ready to get out of here?" Amy asked.

Matt nodded yes.

Amy got up & held out her hand to Matt, who accepted & put his arm around Amy's shoulder, & the two made their way out…more in love than ever with each other. Amy & Matt were solid…as solid as any couple could possibly be…

Gilbert Hardy made his way back down to his grandmother's house to find Jeff sitting on the front porch drinking a bottle of beer. It was dark…but Jeff had the porch lights on.

"So…did you & Matt have a chance to catch-up?" Gilbert asked.

"I wouldn't call it catching up…but yeah…I guess." Jeff said.

"You know…your mother wouldn't approve of your drinking." Gilbert said.

"Good thing she is not here to see it then." Jeff said, as he took another sip.

"She can see you…more than know…and she wouldn't approve of the way your acting…either." Gilbert said.

"I guess I am just the family fuck up." Jeff said.

"Or your language…watch your mouth boy!" Gilbert shouted.

There was silence between the two.

"Jeff…I am worried about you…and so is Matt…you can't keep this anger bottled up inside, son. You have to talk to someone." Gilbert said.

"There is nothing to talk about." Jeff said.

"I am not buying that…I maybe old…but I am not stupid." Gilbert said.

"I know you being this way has to do something with Trish…" Gilbert said.

"Dad…" Jeff started to say but was cut off.

"I know you loved her son…and I am willing to bet that you still do…you wouldn't be acting this way if you didn't…I know the person you really are…I know the heart you have." Gilbert said.

"She broke my heart…shattered it into a million pieces…along with any dreams I had for us. All the money in the world…and celebrity…can't make you happy." Jeff said as he took another sip of his beer.

Gilbert didn't speak. He continued to listen.

"I have loved her my whole life dad…since I first laid eyes on her when I was 8 years old & in the second grade. She was the most perfect…beautiful…person I had ever seen…she was kind…smart…compassionate…I would come home & dream & pray that one day…just one day, she would notice me…the poor country boy…would get the rich girl from the big mansion…then in the middle of sophomore year, she finally noticed me…and I got the girl…she showed me a love I never knew…she helped me make peace with mom's death…she made me want to do better in school…but at the same time, she let me be myself…I didn't have to be anybody else but Jeff Hardy when I was with her…it was natural…and just…easy…" Jeff said.

Jeff continued, "Until she ripped the rug out from us & slept with her ex boyfriend, on the night of graduation – and he put it out there for everyone to see! Bastard! You don't know how I much want to rip his face off!"

Continuing, Jeff said, "But despite everything… after all the things we've been through…I miss everything about her…those eyes…they way we kissed…her smile…her laugh…I see her hazel eyes every time I close mine…and it makes it hard to breathe…to see…where I belong to when I am not around her…I should have never walked away…" Jeff said.

"And you should have never taken that other girl out on the road with you." Gilbert said.

Jeff shook his head in agreement.

Gilbert placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I think you know what you need to do, son."

"Just be yourself…it will all work out in the wash." Gilbert said.

Jeff shook his head in a yes manner, & hugged his dad.

Matt & Amy arrived back at Amy's condo. Anderson saw them pull in as he was taking out his trash.

"Hey Anderson!" Amy said.

"What's up?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, man!" Anderson said as he shook Matt's hand & gave Amy a hug.

"Did Trish leave? I…don't see her car?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…she tore out of her like a bat out of hell." Anderson said.

Amy turned to Matt, "Oh my God…do you think she knows…"

Matt replied, "No….she couldn't…you, me, Shannon, & my dad are the only ones that know."

"Knows what?" Anderson said.

"Jeff's back." Amy said.

"Really?" Anderson said intrigued, as both Amy & Matt shook their head yes.

"I don't think her tearing out of here had anything to do with Jeff…but more like CM Punk." Anderson stated.

"Punk? What are you talking about, man?" Matt asked.

"Well…that explains it." Amy said.

"Explains what?" Matt asked.

"Trish…and Maria have not been getting along…Trish thinks CM has changed Maria…and she & Maria have been…at odds…I guess you could say." Amy said.

"Maria's not here…she left about 25 minutes ago." Anderson said.

"Wait…she left CM alone with Trish?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…I think she did." Anderson said.

"What the hell is that girl thinking?" Amy asked.

"She's not thinking obviously." Matt said.

"I have to go…but if you find out anything…let me know." Anderson said.

"Alright…no problem man." Matt said as he shook Anderson's hand.

Amy faced Matt, "This night just keeps getting stranger & stranger."

"Tell me about it…do you want to go somewhere else Dumas?" Matt asked.

"No…not with that asshole up there all alone in my house…forget it Hardy." Amy said.

Amy grabbed Matt's hand & they made their way up the stairs & into the condo.

Trish arrived at Melina's banging on her door – with each knocking it got louder & louder & Trish calling for Melina got louder & louder.

"Melina! It's Trish. Are you there? I need to talk!" Trish said.

Trish heard a door open behind her.

"What the hell is going on out here? Trish?" Bautista said.

"David?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…what's wrong with you? Are you trying to wake-up the whole building?" David asked.

"Uh…I need to talk to Melina. Is she here?" David asked.

"It's late…she's on a late night call with the forensics team." David said.

Trish looked confused.

"Her internship." David replied.

A light bulb went off in Trish's head.

"Oh…right…I forgot about that…that she got into the internship." Trish said as she put her hands in her back pockets.

"Can I tell her you came by?" David asked.

"Uh…yeah…just tell her I…" Trish said.

"Trish?" Melina said as she came walking up.

"Hey." Trish said.

"You're here late…what's up?" Melina asked.

Trish looked to David…then back to Melina, taking one of her hands out of her back pocket to scratch her face, "Uh…I need to talk to you about something…really important." Trish said.

"And it can't wait until the morning?" David asked.

"David!" Melina hissed.

"You're fine…go on in & I will be in, in a sec." Melina said as she opened her apartment door for Trish.

"Whatever is going on between you two…cannot be good if she here this late." David said.

"Ssshh…" Melina said as she approached David. She got up on her tip toes & kissed him. "I'll see you in the morning?" Melina asked.

"Yeah…" David said.

Melina gave him another quick kiss. David watched Melina as she went into the apartment & locked the door behind her.

Trish was standing looking out the apartment window. Melina threw her keys on the desk beside the door & walked to the middle of the room & folded her arms.

"What's up Trish? I know you're not here this late to tell me you like my apartment again." Melina said.

Trish turned around to face Melina, putting her hands in her back pockets again.

Trish shrugged her shoulders, "No…I'm not."

Melina inched closer, "Okay…so tell me what's going on?"

Trish took off her jacket to show the bruising around her arm & pulled down her black turtle neck to show the bruising around her neck.

"Oh my gosh…who did this to you? Did you call the police?" Melina asked.

"No…that is why I am here." Trish said.

Melina looked to Trish with intent eyes.

"I need your help Melina…I need you to help me...tell me…" Trish said.

"Help you what? Tell you what? You need to call the police, Trish…this is serious." Melina asked.

"Investigate." Trish said.

"Investigate?" Melina asked.

"CM Punk…and Dolph Zigler." Trish said.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

Trish took a seat on Melina's couch.

"Trish…I don't think that is such a good idea…" Melina said as she took a seat on the couch. Melina could see the disappointment in Trish's eyes. Trish felt like she had been rejected – the same way Jeff rejected her when he had left.

Melina looked at Trish's bruised arm, & took her hand, "Did they do this to you?" Melina asked.

Trish took her arm back & got up off the couch & walked over to the window & looked out on the city of Cameron with her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh my gosh…they did do that to you...didn't they?" Melina said.

Trish turned to face Melina. "Melina…" Trish started to say.

"No…if you want my help, you're going to have to tell me everything Trish…it's a deal breaker if you don't." Melina said.

Trish walked back over to the couch & sat down.

"Okay…but I have a condition of my own." Trish said.

"Okay…what is it?" Melina asked.

"Under no circumstances…can you tell anyone…not Amy…not Batista…no one…no one Melina." Trish said.

Looking at Trish for a few seconds, "Deal…now tell me everything…and start from the beginning." Melina said.

Amy & Matt entered the condo & didn't see anyone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Amy called out.

Matt took the lead & got in front of Amy; they both rounded the kitchen into the living room. CM was standing there going through some of their DVD's.

CM turned around & saw Matt & Amy.

"Can I help you?" CM stated.

Amy let out a sarcastic laugh, "Excuse me? I think you have it backwards. You're in my house. I should be asking you if I can help you with anything."

Amy walked over to CM, & took the DVD's back – "I believe those belong to us." Amy said as she took the DVD's back & put them back where they belong.

"Where is Maria?" Amy asked.

"She went to get us some food." CM stated as he took a seat on their couch & put his feet up on their coffee table.

Amy & Matt could not believe he was making himself at home the way he was. He had only been dating Maria for a couple of months.

"Do you mind?" Amy said.

"What?" CM asked.

Amy took her foot & pushed his legs down causing his feet to fall off of their coffee table.

"Where's Trish?" Amy asked.

"I…don't know." CM stated.

"So…you haven't seen her?" Amy asked.

"Do I look like a fucking babysitter?" CM asked. Looking to Matt, he continued, "I got better things to do than look after you're fucked up brother's two timing whore."

Matt jumped in front of Amy, which made CM get off of the couch & stand up – Matt got in his face & pointed in his chest, "Shut your damn mouth on something you know nothing about - she just asked you a fucking question."

"To which I gave her a fucking answer." CM said pointing back in Matt's chest.

"Matt…its okay." Amy said as she stepped between the two of them.

Matt wouldn't budge. "MATT!" Amy yelled. "Come on…let's go outside." Amy said.

Amy took Matt by the hand & they went out on the deck.

Matt walked over to the railing, as Amy shut the French doors behind her. She joined Matt & put her hand on his back, rubbing it.

"I don't like that guy Amy." Matt said as he looked out over the ocean.

"I gathered as much…but you seem a little intense about it…and not just because of what he said about Jeff & Trish…or how he talked to me…do you wanna tell me why?" Amy said as she looked to Matt.

Matt looked to Amy & she gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"I just don't trust him, Ames." Matt said.

"Well…you just don't trust people without a reason." Amy said. She wasn't going to let Matt off that easy.

"Amy – the guy is acting like he lives here…snooping through your belongings…putting his feet on your furniture…talking about things he has no clue on…damn, he is acting like is a part of our group, or something…and he isn't…he orders Maria around like she works for him, instead of treating her like his girlfriend…and he makes everyone around him uncomfortable…Trish even tore out of here like a bat of hell, & this is her home…you heard Anderson tonight." Matt said frustrated.

"And like you have never done that?" They heard a voice say. Amy & Matt turned & saw Maria. "Snooped through Amy's things…borrowed things without asking…put your feet on our furniture…hell, even slept on our furniture…more than once…but your Matt Hardy…its okay for you to do those things…seeing as how you are a part of the group & all, right? Hell Matt, you're the damn leader." Maria said.

"Maria?" Matt said.

"Don't Matt." Maria said as she raised her arm & put her hand up, as if she didn't care to hear of his excuses. "I really don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Maria…please…" Amy said.

"You know what Amy? I really don't care to hear any thing you have to say either. You two alone are smothering…thinking you know what's best for everyone; and together, you're just unbearable…it's no wonder Jeff left." Maria said as she made her way into the condo.

Amy turned to Matt throwing her hands up, as if she was saying, "What did I say?"

"I'm going to go. Will you be okay?" Matt said. Amy nodded her head yes.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah." Amy said, as she tucked her hands in her back pockets; Matt kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I love you." Matt said.

"Love you too." Amy said. She watched Matt leave & went into the condo…which she dreaded to do.

Amy was lying on her bed trying to study…but she was also listening to CM & Maria. Amy felt bad about the confrontation she & Matt had with Maria. But she was also angry…

Distracted, Amy rolled over on her back & took out her phone of her back pocket…to text Trish.

_TEXT:_

_AMY: where r u _

_TRISH: melina's_

Before Amy could respond, she heard the condo door shut, & then Maria's bedroom door. Amy got up to look out her window to see if CM had left; she saw CM walking to his car. Amy breathed a sigh of relief…he was gone…for the night anyway. Amy was distracted when her phone beeped with a text.

_TEXT:_

_TRISH: everything ok?_

_AMY: it is now_

CM got back to the run down frat house he lived at with Dolph Zigler & a few of their other friends. CM went to his room & put in the DVD he swiped from the girls' condo. The DVD was of Trish, Jeff, Matt, Amy, Shannon, Angelina, Shane, Velvet, Anderson, Christie, John, Maria, Stacey, Mickie, Torrie, Lillian, Kelly, Batista, & Melina all at the Hardy place watching all of the guys ride bikes on Jeff's motor cross track the summer before their senior year. The group was so happy.

_VIDEO:_

_Torrie was in the middle with Amy & Trish on either side of her – with the rest of the girls on each side of the other. Each girl was wearing their cheerleading shorts from camp; they were red short shorts outlined in white around the edges with splits on each side. Each girl made their own shirt in support of their boyfriend - Trish's shirt had "Enigma" on the front – with 83177 on the back, Jeff's birthday. _

"_Alright guys & gals here we are here at the infamous Hardy compound about to watch the extreme enigma Jeff Hardy, Version 1 Matt Hardy, Prince of Punk Shannon Moore, Hurricane Helms, The asshole Anderson, the Animal Batista, & Mr. You Can't See Me, John Cena take to the Hardy motor cross track – this is an exclusive!" Torrie said on the video._

_As the video went on, Torrie captured a tender moment of Trish & Jeff on camera. _

_Jeff was done racing & was standing behind Trish with his hands massaging her shoulders, while Trish leaned back into him, with her legs crossed one over the other, & her arms resting on each of Jeff's legs. Trish had her hair over to one side coming over one of her shoulders. Jeff was talking to her, teaching_ _her motor cross as they watched the others ride. He would point to them every time they did_ _something,_ _explaining what it was. When Trish would have a question, she would lean back & ask Jeff, who in turn would lean in so close to her, as if he did not want to miss what she was saying. The two were also sharing jokes back & forth, laughing._

_In another part of the video, Torrie was asking all of the girls questions:_

"_Trish Stratus!" Torrie Wilson said._

"_Torrie Wilson!" Trish responded._

"_Who are you here to show your support for?" Torrie asked._

"_The one & only Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy…of course!" Trish exclaimed as she pointed to the front of her shirt, & turned to show the back of it…being silly dramatic._

_You could hear all of the girls laughing in the background – Trish was silly…just as silly as Torrie was._

"_What makes Jeff a charismatic enigma?" Torrie asked laughing._

"_His wicked sexy good looks!" Trish said._

"_Did she just call me sexy?" Jeff asked from out of the camera frame._

_Trish was laughing…Jeff came into the frame, & looked to the camera._

"_Did she just call me sexy?" Jeff asked smiling pointing to his silly girlfriend._

"_I think she called you wicked sexy, Jeff." Torrie said._

_Trish put her arms around Jeff, "Wicked Sexy!"_

_Jeff kissed Trish, followed by everyone saying "AWE!"_

CM paused the DVD…he then zoomed in…on Jeff's face…crushing the beer can he had in his hand.

"Dad – you home?" Matt asked as he entered his childhood home.

Matt walked into the den to see Jeff sitting in there watching old family videos.

"Jeff?" Matt asked.

"Matt." Jeff said.

There was an awkward silence between the two brothers.

"Look, man…I am really sorry about this morning." Matt said.

"It's okay." Jeff said.

"No…really, I shouldn't have said those things." Matt said.

"Matt – really, it's okay. Brothers argue, right?" Jeff said.

"Yeah…I guess they do." Matt said.

"Besides…you were right…no matter what is going on with me…doesn't mean I have the right to write my father & brother off…and that was wrong of me." Jeff said.

"So…you're not with Amy tonight?" Jeff asked.

Matt let out an "AHHH!" and rubbed his hands over his face.

"What? You two have a fight or something? You'll make-up tomorrow." Jeff asked.

Matt shook his head, "No – we're great. It's just…" Matt said.

"Just what?" Jeff asked.

"Do you remember that kid from school…CM Punk? The one that you had sort of a rivalry with…on the motor cross?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…he was pissed that the sponsor picked me up & not him. Why? What about him?" Jeff asked.

"He is dating Maria Kanellis." Matt said.

"Really? How long?" Jeff asked, confused – not sure why someone like Maria would date some like CM Punk – then again, he couldn't believe that someone like Trish Stratus dated someone like him.

"Couple of month's maybe. Not long." Matt said.

Jeff looked to Matt, "And that has you all stressed out…that Maria is dating him?" Jeff asked.

Matt looked to Jeff, "Not just that…it's how he is." Matt said.

"Bro, do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?" Jeff asked as he went to the frig to get him something to drink – sugar free kool-aide. Apparently, Jeff took it to heart when his dad told him his mom would not approved of his drinking.

"Jeff, I am telling you…something is not right with this guy." Matt said.

Jeff jumped up on the counter to sit.

"When Amy & I got to her place tonight…there he was…all alone in the condo…going through their DVD's…putting his feet up on their furniture…" Matt said.

"You do realize that everything your saying that he has done…you have done…I have done…every boyfriend has probably done…it's not a crime." Jeff said.

Jeff jumped down from the counter to take his place back on the couch.

"Well – when we first arrived at the condo, Amy noticed Trish's car was not there." Matt said.

"So? She's a college student, Matt. College students go out all the time." Jeff said.

"On a school night with exams coming up before winter break? This IS Trish Stratus we are talking about?" Matt said.

Matt had a point – Trish to go out on a school night with upcoming exams was out of character for her.

"Okay?" Jeff said wanting Matt to get on with the story & his point…if there was even a point.

"When we arrived – Amy noticed her car was not there…Anderson was outside & he told us that Trish tore out of there like a bat out of hell." Matt said.

"Maybe she had somewhere she had to be?" Jeff asked.

"Where?" Matt asked.

"I don't know Matt – a friends…the library…" Jeff said annoyed.

"Amy asked CM where Trish was & he got the biggest attitude & on the defensive big time." Matt said.

"Well, what did he say?" Jeff asked.

"More less that he didn't have to watch my fucked up brothers whore of a girlfriend." Matt said.

"He said that with you present?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Damn…and you didn't punch him?" Jeff asked.

"I am telling you…something is off with this dude…I think he is carrying that animosity towards you for beating him out of the motor cross…" Matt said.

"Well…what does Trish have to do with this then? She's not a motor cross racer & we're not together anymore…" Jeff said.

"Amy said something about Dolph Zigler hassling Trish to go out with him & she won't…" Matt said.

"Okay…and that has to do with CM, how?" Jeff said.

"Dolph & CM…their best friends…tight like you & Shannon." Matt said.

"This is all out there…far out there man." Jeff said.

"What are we going to do about it?" Matt asked.

"What are we going to do about it?" Jeff asked. "I am not doing anything about nothing." Jeff said.

"Jeff?" Matt said.

"He hasn't put his hands on anyone Matt…and he hasn't made any threats…not Amy…Lillian…Maria…" Jeff said.

"And Trish? If he put his hands on her…threatened her?" Matt asked.

Jeff looked to the TV to see the same DVD that CM was watching earlier – and the part where Jeff went to kiss Trish for calling him wicked sexy was on, Jeff paused the video on Trish's face, & just responded, "It would be the worst mistake of their lives" & looked to Matt with hatred in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

Trish came into the condo quietly, careful not to wake anyone. She was careful to shut her bedroom door gently. When she turned on her lights, there Amy was lying on her bed…awake.

"OH! You scared me!" Trish said as she quickly covered her mouth.

"It's about time you got your ass home Stratus!" Amy said.

"Sorry – I didn't know you had me on a curfew." Trish said as she removed her jacket to reveal her bruised arm.

"What the hell happened to you?" Amy asked as she grabbed Trish's arm.

Jerking her arm back, Trish replied, "Nothing. I almost fell at school…on some ice…and Chris caught me before I fell in front of everyone."

"Ice?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Amy. From the rain...a few days ago…the water froze on the concrete…it does that in 15 to 20 degree weather, you know." Trish said.

Trish walked into her bathroom to remove her make-up.

"Did you leave CM here…alone in the condo?" Amy asked.

"That's a strange question…why would you ask that?" Trish asked.

"Because Matt & I came back & he was here…alone…going through our DVD's…making himself at home." Amy said.

"He is Maria's boyfriend…and this is her home too…Matt practically was sleeping over your house when ya'll first started dating…you couldn't have a sleep over, without Matt Hardy there." Trish said as she giggled.

"That was a lifetime ago...and it's not the same thing…and you know it." Amy said.

"Okay…I'll bite…what happened tonight?" Trish asked.

"First…why don't you tell me why you tore out of here like a bat out of hell tonight?" Amy asked.

"I didn't…" Trish said.

"We saw Anderson tonight…and he said you did." Amy said.

"What is he? Spying on me?" Trish said.

"Did it have something to do with CM?" Amy said.

"Amy…it's late…can we talk about this in the morning? I am really tired." Trish said as she passed Amy to crawl into her bed.

"Trish." Amy said.

"Shhhh…go to sleep Ames." Trish said.

Amy looked at her friend, & got up to cut off Trish's night stand lamp, when something caught her attention – the bruise on Trish's neck.

Catching herself before she said anything about it, Amy just looked down at Trish while she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Okay…good night...see you in the morning Canada." Amy said. Canada was Amy's nickname for Trish – Trish was a native of Cameron, NC – but her parents were both from Toronto – so Trish had Canadian blood running through her veins Amy always said.

"You too Georgia." Trish slurred out. Amy's parents were both from Atlanta – so Trish called her Georgia, because she had Georgia blood in her veins.

Amy cut off Trish's lamp, & quietly shut the door behind her.

"So…did you tell Amy I'm in town?" Jeff said.

"Yeah…I also told her you didn't want to see her." Matt said.

Jeff rolled his eyes at Matt. "That's not true Matt...and you know it." Jeff said.

"It isn't?" Matt said confused.

"I just needed…time." Jeff said.

"Yeah…I know…" Matt said.

"If you're worried about Amy & the girls, why don't you call Amy to see if everything is okay?" Jeff said.

"It's late…there probably all asleep." Matt said.

"Do you want me to call them?" Jeff asked.

Matt looked at Jeff, like "where did that come from?"

"What if Trish answers?" Matt asked.

"So what if she does…I'm going to have to deal with her some time…sooner or later." Jeff said.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy…if I didn't know better, I would say you're looking for excuses to run into…talk to…and see Trish." Matt said.

Jeff rolled his eyes at Matt.

"Amy's probably asleep anyway." Matt said.

"Amy? I doubt that…just call her Matt." Jeff said.

Matt pulled out his phone to call Amy.

_**CALL:**_

_**AMY: Hey.**_

_**MATT: Hey – I wanted to see if everything was okay?**_

_**AMY: Uh…yeah.**_

_**MATT: Did Trish ever come back home? **_

_**AMY: Yeah – she's asleep, now.**_

_**MATT: Where was she?**_

_**AMY: Melina's.**_

_**MATT: This late?**_

_**AMY: Yeah – they were probably studying…or something.**_

_**MATT: You sound dis-stressed Ames…what's going on?**_

_**AMY: Nothing…just exhausted from exams.**_

"Did Trish ever show up?" Jeff asked while Matt was on the phone.

_**AMY: Is that Jeff?**_

_**MATT: Uh…yeah.**_

Matt turned away from Jeff & went into the other room.

_**MATT: Did you tell Trish that he…**_

_**AMY: No…I didn't get a chance to…being so late & all.**_

Amy let out an AHHHHH.

_**MATT: Amy… did something happen after I left…if it did, you know you can tell me, right?**_

Amy mulled over if she should tell Matt about Trish's bruises. She decided against it…seeing as she wanted to confront Trish about it first.

_**AMY: Yeah…uh…no…nothing happened.**_

_**MATT: Are you sure? You can tell me….anything.**_

_**AMY: I am going to try & get some sleep…but tell Jeff….I said hello & that I am glad to he's back…even if he doesn't want to see me.**_

MATT smiled, knowing Jeff did want to see Amy.

_**MATT: I'll tell him…and he does want to see you. Love you.**_

_**AMY: I would like that…Love you too, Matt.**_

"So? Jeff asked, "Everything okay?"

"She said it was…" Matt said.

"See Matt – you worry for nothing." Jeff said as he gently smacked Matt on the back of his shoulder before he went to his room for the night.

But Matt stood there in place, knowing that Amy was keeping something from him.

A few days had passed & exams were over & winter break was getting under way.

"Hey Gorgeous." Dolph said to Trish as he saw her standing outside of Professor Ross's classroom, waiting for him to post their final grade for the semester.

"Hi." Trish said as she half smiled. She didn't like Dolph much. And she sure as hell didn't like him calling her gorgeous. He was more pompous than Chris Jericho…and that was saying a lot. He also was so not her type. But she also knew that if she wanted to see what CM Punk was up to, she had to play nice with Zigler…but for how long…and how far would she have to go?

"So…you nervous?" Dolph asked as he pointed to Ross's classroom.

Trish just stared at Dolph, like she was in a daze. Could she possibly go through with this? Her & Melina's "investigation?" Trish was starting to have second thoughts – but quickly snapped out of it when she saw Shawn Michaels approaching them.

"Trish?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah?" Trish asked.

"Are you nervous?" Dolph asked.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Dolph asked.

Trish looked to Dolph, then to Shawn – as Shawn noticed that Trish seemed to not be herself.

Dolph looked back to see what Trish was looking at – Shawn Michaels.

"Uh…no…I'm fine." Trish said, causing Dolph to look back to her.

"Are you sure?" Dolph asked concerned.

"Yeah…just exhausted from all the studying…exams…I'll be…fine." Trish said as she half smiled, & looked to Shawn, who was still looking at her.

Ross came out & posted their final grades.

_Jericho, Chris – B+_

_Massaro, Ashley – B_

_Michaels, Shawn – C_

_Michelle, Candice - B_

_Sky, Velvet – C+_

_Stratus, Trish – A_

_Zigler, Dolph – C_

"Congrats – you got an A." Dolph said.

"Thanks – you passed too." Trish said.

Dolph started to walk off, & Trish called out his name, "Dolph!"

Dolph turned around & Trish walked up to him, with Shawn noticing them. "Since we both passed, why don't we go out & celebrate?" She asked.

Dolph looked around, & pointed to himself, "Are you sure you're talking to me?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'm sure…" Trish said.

"I'm confused…what's the catch?" Dolph asked.

"Nothing…look…we got off to a bad start this year…and I think we should just clear the air…new semester…new start…new year coming up…" Trish said.

Dolph shook his head, "Okay…this weekend, then?"

"Uh…I have a sorority lock in the weekend for us new rushes…next weekend?" Trish said.

"Okay…next weekend it is then." Dolph said as he smiled.

"Good." Trish said, as she started to leave.

"Uh…Trish?" Dolph said.

"Yeah?" Trish said.

"I need your number." Dolph said.

"Oh…right." Trish said. She walked up to Dolph took his phone & entered her number in there.

"There." Trish said.

"See you next weekend." Dolph said as he smiled & walked away. He was on cloud 9 – Trish Stratus had finally agreed to go on a date with him…but little did he know, she had her own agenda & score to settle.

"What the hell was that about?" Shawn asked as he walked up from behind Trish to turn to face her.

"Nothing." Trish said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing my ass – why all of a sudden have you agreed to go on a date with a guy you have ignored his entire existence & cannot stand?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn…." Trish said.

"You're up to something aren't you?" Shawn asked.

"No!" Trish exclaimed.

"I know that look Trish…" Shawn said.

"It's nothing…you have to believe me. We're just 2 people going out to try & get to know each other better…that's it." Trish said.

"Right? And you want me to buy that?" Shawn asked.

"And you want me to forgive you, right? Look…I don't care what you buy or don't buy…but I don't owe you or anyone an explanation on anything I do or don't do…I told you already…just two people going out to get to know each other better…that's all." Trish said.

Chris Jericho walked up behind Trish, "Is he bothering you again?" Chris asked.

"Give it a rest Jericho." Shawn said.

"Why don't you give it a rest Michaels. It's obvious she doesn't want you." Jericho said.

"She doesn't want you either…these days she's into Dolph Zigler…or haven't you heard? But I am pretty sure you already know that…seeing as how ya'll are best friends & all." Shawn said. Looking to Trish, Shawn said "be careful" as he started to leave.

Trish faced Jericho.

"Is it true Stratus? Are you seeing Dolph Zigler?" Jericho asked with disgust & disappointment in his face…Chris felt that if Jeff & Trish were over for good, he had a pretty good shot at being the guy for her.

Before Trish could answer, her phone rang. "I have to take this." Trish said, before she walked away.

"Ashley?" Trish said as she walked away, looking back to Jericho as he stood there in the hallway. Trish felt bad for Chris. She knew he loved her…and wanted to be more than friends…but she just couldn't go there with him…his friendship meant the world to her…and she would protect it at all cost…maybe in a different life, they would have been together & her heart would have been his…but in this life, there was only one person that she knew she was meant to be with because despite everything, he still had her heart – Jeff Hardy.

Amy was walking down the hall & noticed CM walking in front of her; Amy sped up to catch up with him.

Amy slammed the door shut that CM opened.

"What the hell?" CM said.

"I think you & I got off on the wrong foot the other night." Amy said. CM just looked at her, "Yeah?" He said.

"Yeah…so let's get off on the right one…I don't know you that well, but whatever you're up to…if you hurt Maria, I will make you so sorry…"

Jeff's friend, Anderson, was watching everything from down the hall.

Amy got face to face with CM, "And if you ever put your grungy hands on Trish again…you're going to have more to deal with then just me!"

"Whore's aren't my type." CM said.

Amy started to slap CM in the face, & CM caught Amy's hand.

"Whoa – Whoa!" Anderson said as he came running & got between the two.

"Is everything okay?" Anderson asked.

Amy looked to CM, "Just a simple misunderstanding…that's all."

"Yeah…a misunderstanding." CM said sternly before walking off.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?" Anderson asked Amy.

"Not really…." Amy said. "And thanks…" Amy said before she walked away.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Trish was packing her suitcase to spend the next couple of days at her parents for the holiday, when Amy came in her room.

"Hey." Amy said.

"Hey." Trish replied.

"Getting ready for Thanksgiving at the Stratus mansion?" Amy asked.

"Amy!" Trish said as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Amy said as she took a seat on Trish's dresser vanity bench.

"Okay – what's up Georgia? You seem down…and you shouldn't be…school is out…you passed…it's the holidays…and you have Matt. Why the doom & gloom?" Trish asked as got up off her bedroom floor, & took a seat on her bed.

"Last night…when you came in & went to bed…" Amy said.

"Yeah?" Trish said.

"Well…I went to turn your lamp off, & noticed this massive bruise on your neck…and then today I hear you're dating Dolph Zigler…CM Punk's best friend?" Amy said.

"Where did you hear that?" Trish asked defensively.

"Jericho…and Michaels." Amy said.

"Those two really piss me off sometimes…two peas in a damn pod…no wonder they don't get along…there too much alike!" Trish said.

"Well?" Amy asked.

Trish let out an AHHHH…..

"Dolph & I are not boyfriend & girlfriend if that is what you are asking Amy…we're just going out next weekend…to clear the air." Trish said.

"Clear the air?" Amy asked unconvinced.

"Yeah. What is the big deal?" Trish asked.

"Is he going to clear those bruises off your neck too – or is he the one that put them there?" Amy asked.

"You really need to let this go." Trish said as she started to make her way out of her bedroom.

"No way Canada – you're not getting off that easy. Spill." Amy said as she blocked Trish from leaving her bedroom.

"You know, now you're really starting to piss me off..." Trish said.

"Like Jericho & Michaels?" Amy asked.

"WORSE!" Trish said.

"Why are you trying to protect whoever did this to you?" Amy asked.

"I am not protecting him!" Trish shouted.

"HIM?" Amy asked intrigued.

There was a silence between the two. Trish knew she just messed up.

"So it was a HIM that put those bruises on your neck, huh? What about your arm, too? Did he do that too?" Amy asked.

"You know…you really need to let it go…Amy…seriously." Trish said.

"And seriously, you need to tell me what the hell is going on with you? You tear out of here like a bat out of hell the other night…spend half the night at Melina's…you show up with bruises on your body…and top it off, you & Dolph Zigler are going on a date?" Amy asked.

"Amy…" Trish said.

"Trish! None of that sounds like you." Amy said.

"Shouldn't you be at Matt's by now? Or shouldn't he be at Dr. & Mrs. Dumas's with you?" Trish asked annoyed.

"Matt & my parents can wait..." Amy said.

"Well, Mr. & Mrs. Stratus can't wait…I gotta go." Trish said as she started to walk out of the condo.

"Trish…" Amy said.

Trish turned back to look at Amy, "What?" Trish asked.

"Have a Happy Thanksgiving." Amy said lowly.

"You too, Ames." Trish said.

"See you Friday night for the lock in?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…I'll be there." Trish said.

Amy half smiled. Trish knew her best friend was worried. Trish dropped her suitcase & walked over to Amy and put her hands on Amy's folded arms.

"I know you're worried…and concerned…but really, you don't need to be. I'll be fine…really." Trish said.

"Just promise me one thing Canada?" Amy asked.

"Anything." Trish said.

"Whatever you're up to…you will be careful…and call me if you need anything." Amy asked.

"Promise." Trish said.

The two hugged & Trish left. Amy watched her leave the condo & knew she had to get over to the Hardy's – to plead with Jeff to reach out to Trish – before it was too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**HARDY'S HOUSE / BONFIRE:**

"What's up dude?" Anderson asked Matt as the two shook hands.

"Everything is good, man!" Matt said.

"Hey Matt." Christie said.

"Hey Christie." Matt said as he hugged her.

"Hey guys!" Shane said as he came walking with Velvet hand in hand.

"Helms - Velvet!" Matt said, as he hugged the two.

"Where's Amy?" Velvet asked.

"Uh…I don't know…she should be here in a little while." Matt said.

"Sup guys!" Shannon said.

"Shannon Moore!" Anderson & Shane said at the same time as they greeted their friend.

"Prince of Punk!" Matt said as he gave Shannon a high-five.

"Hey everyone!" Amy said as she waved to the crowd.

"You made it?" Matt said.

"Yeah…where else would I be?" Amy asked as Matt kissed her on the cheek.

"Where's Angelina?" Shannon asked.

"She left for Canada yesterday with her parents." Velvet said.

Shannon walked over to Amy, as Matt, Anderson, & Shane were in a deep conversation amongst themselves; Christie & Velvet sat side-by-side snickering as they roasted their marshmallows.

"Speaking of Canada…how is Trish these days?" Shannon asked Amy.

"Ahhh…she's good…considering …all that she went through earlier…can you imagine how humiliating that would be? I don't know how I would be if it were me that went through it." Amy said.

"Yeah…I know." Shannon said.

"So…how is Jeff? How was he on the tour?" Amy asked wanting to get the 411 on how he really felt about her best friend, before she broke the news to Trish that he was back.

"You know Jeff…Jeff is Jeff…moody." Shannon said.

There was a small snicker between the two.

"You know, the only time that I think he has never been moody…is when Trish was his girlfriend." Amy said.

"I agree. I wish they would just get it over with already." Shannon said.

"Get what over with?" Amy asked.

"Get back together." Shannon said.

"You think Jeff wants to work things out with Trish?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…deep down…I think he does…he's just gun shy." Shannon said.

"Then why was Candice with him all summer?" Amy asked.

"Jeff was hurt & he wanted to hurt Trish as bad as she hurt him…he thought he was over her…or thought that Candice would get him over her…but…he wasn't…and she couldn't." Shannon said.

"So Jeff has no feelings for Candice?" Amy asked.

"He cares for her as a friend…but nothing romantically. Even when he sent her home, there were hundreds of girls that were wanting to meet him & he could have had any one of them…and he didn't show any interest in not one of them…even Bill referred to Candice as his girlfriend one time, & Jeff just went off on him…he really does loves Trish…and he just feels like she just ripped everything away from him…and when she didn't believe him about the drugs, the second time…that really cut him through the heart…so he rebelled…against her…and everyone…Jeff's a pretty tough guy…but having the person you love more than anything not believe you…and betray you in the same night…was more than he could take. " Shannon said.

"And now you think he is ready to work things out with her?" Amy said.

"Yeah…otherwise he wouldn't have asked for everything to be cancelled until after the first of the year." Shannon said. "He requested the time off." Shannon continued.

"Well…then why isn't Jeff here & why hasn't he called her?" Amy asked.

"C'mon…it's Jeff Hardy we're talking about…and you know where he is…it's where he goes to think…and where he feels peace." Shannon said as he took a swig of his beer before he got up to join Matt & Shane.

Amy thought about it; she looked back at the Hardy home & then into the dark woods…she knew exactly where Jeff was…and she was finally going to come face to face with him…whether he was ready to face her or not.

**STRATUS HOME:**

"Mom? Dad?" Trish yelled out into the huge foyer, as she shut the huge front door.

"Christie? Melissa?" Trish yelled again.

"I'm home – Anyone here?" Trish yelled.

There was silence. Not usual for the Stratus home around the holidays.

Trish went walking through the home & got to the kitchen & threw her keys on the counter; as she got further into the home, she heard voices & laughter. She arrived in the family sun room to where everyone was.

"Trish!" Her dad John said as he went up & hugged his daughter.

"Honey!" Her mom Alice said as she went & hugged her daughter too.

"Hey!" Trish said as she smiled & kissed her parents on their cheeks & hugged them.

"Trish, do you remember Mr. & Mrs. Gabriel from Cape Town – South Africa?" Alice asked as she introduced her daughter to them.

"Hi – it's nice to meet you." Trish said as she shook their hands.

"And this is their son, Justin." Alice continued.

Justin was gorgeous. He was tall, brown eyes, brown hair, tanned, & had a nice body. He looked like he belonged in the pages of GQ magazine. Trish was stunned by his good looks & he hers.

"Hi." Trish said.

"Nice to meet you." Justin said.

"Justin is transferring colleges, sweetheart." Alice said.

"Really? Where?" Trish asked.

"I am transferring to Cameron University." Justin said.

"I was just telling the Gabriel's & Justin before you got here, that you just finished you're first semester there, & that you absolutely love Cameron University & that you have the nicest friends & you & you're friends could show Justin around, make him feel welcome." Alice said.

Trish looked dazed at first…she didn't know what to say.

"If it's an inconvenience…I could…" Justin started to say.

"Nonsense…Trish & her friends would be happy to show you around." Alice said.

"Uh…yeah…it's…fine…" Trish barely got out.

What the hell was her mother thinking volunteering her & her friends for this? Trish had enough on her plate to sort out without playing tour guide to a guy she barely knew. She had to get to the bottom of CM Punk & what he was up to…especially after he put those bruises on her…get her friendship with Maria back on track…she missed their closeness…and wanted to protect her from CM Punk…she wanted to get to the bottom of what really happened on the night of graduation with Shawn…especially since Shawn didn't remember it either…and then there was Dolph…her secret investigation with Melina…she promised Dolph a date in 2 weeks…little did Trish know things were going to go from complicated to extra complicated…

**HARDY'S:**

Amy went walking into the dark woods – deep in those woods was the one place that Jeff Hardy always escaped to…to get away from everything & everyone in the world…the place he loved going to & playing as a child…his great grandmother's house.

Amy approached the house & saw that the lights were on…and heard noises coming from inside…noises like a saw…a hammer…what was Jeff doing?

Amy approached the front door & instead of knocking because it couldn't be heard over the noises, she opened the front screen door, & went inside the house. She couldn't believe her eyes. The house that was once falling apart was coming back to life. Amy stood in amazement – she couldn't believe that Jeff was restoring this house – she thought for sure, this house would just rot away – it had been let go for so long.

The saw cut off, & she heard footsteps coming in her direction. Then there he was – Jeff Hardy carrying a piece of sheet rock. Jeff stopped in his tracks – he was now face-to-face with Amy Dumas – and this time, he couldn't just avoid her.

"Amy?" Jeff said.

"Hi." Amy said.

There was a silence between the two.

"The place is looking good." Amy commented.

"Thanks…I just couldn't let the place rot away." Jeff said.

"It really looks great." Amy said.

There was another silence between the two. It had been 6 months since they last spoke & saw each other – Jeff Hardy was to Amy what Chris Jericho was to Trish Stratus. They had known each other their whole lives & now neither did not know what to say to each other.

"What brings you out here…besides Matt, of course?" Jeff asked.

"The annual Thanksgiving Hardy bonfire." Amy said.

"Oh…that's right…I forgot about Matt…and his traditions." Jeff said.

Amy laughed.

"Matt is one of a kind." Amy said.

Jeff laughed, "Yeah…he is…V1!"

Amy & Jeff laughed. They seemed to be falling back into each other's lives…with ease.

"So…are you planning on staying awhile…this time?" Amy asked.

"Uh…I am here for another month…but after that, I will probably be on tour again…" Jeff said.

"Do you like being out on the road?" Amy asked.

"It's okay…the schedule can be gruesome…." Jeff said.

"Do you ever get lonely?" Amy asked.

"Ames…I don't know what you're getting at…but I think Matt would be highly offended if you & me…" Jeff said.

"GROSS – Jeff!" Amy said as she threw a paint brush at him.

Jeff just laughed.

"Come on…I'll show you around." Jeff said.

Jeff went through the house with Amy showing her all of the renovations he & his dad made. They joked back & forth while Jeff gave her the tour. They even added a huge screened in porch on the back of the house; Amy & Jeff sat on the newly screened in porch talking.

"This house has a lot of bedrooms…you plan on filling them up soon?" Amy asked jokingly as she nudged her best friend.

Jeff had an instant flashback to him & Trish the summer before they were seniors.

"_**Could you see yourself living here?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**With you…and our babies." Trish said.**_

"Hello? Jeff?" Amy asked.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked.

"You okay? You spaced out there for a minute." Amy said.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Jeff said.

Unconvinced, Amy asked, "Okay Hardy…why don't you tell me what's going on with you?"

Jeff looked to Amy & half smiled, to which she smiled back.

"Like you have to ask?" Jeff said.

"Okay…so let's talk about it." Amy said.

There was a silence.

"It's just you…and me." Amy said, as she put her arm on Jeff's back rubbing it.

"Did she ever love me…at all?" Jeff asked as he looked to Amy.

"With all of her heart." Amy said in a low whisper.

"Then why did she do what she did?" Jeff asked.

"Ahhh." Amy let out as she turned from Jeff to face the dark woods in front of them.

"That night was so strange…a lot of things did not make sense. You had been found with drugs on you…Trish & you argued awful that night…which led to you breaking up with her…you felt guilty about the things you said to her & you went to find her…to apologize…in the middle of your apology is when you got the picture of her & Shawn…when everyone got the picture…and when everything went out of control." Amy said.

There was a silence between the two. Amy looked to Jeff who was looking to the ground.

"The day after graduation night she was a complete mess…she came to your dad's looking for you…then she came here…she went to Shannon's…then she went to the airport…and saw you, Shannon, & Candice boarding a plane…she was just as devastated as you were." Amy said.

"But…every day since that night, there hasn't been a day that passes that she hasn't thought about you, loved you, and wished that you would come back…" Amy said.

"And now?" Jeff asked.

"She's starting to get back to her old self…not completely there yet…but…" Amy said.

"But what?" Jeff asked.

Jeff looked to Amy, who in turn rolled her eyes, looking back to the black forest in front of them, "Nothing." Amy said.

"Tell me Amy…you're hiding something, aren't you?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff…it's nothing." Amy said as she got up to go back inside the house.

Jeff got up, & prevented Amy from going in the house, "Tell me Amy…is something wrong with Trish…is she in trouble?" Jeff asked concerned.

Amy flashed back to the night she saw the bruises on Trish & her own encounter with CM in the hallway a few days before.

"Amy!" Jeff said.

Amy snapped back to reality.

"She doesn't even know your back in town Jeff." Amy said.

Jeff looked confused – it didn't matter to him at this point if Trish knew or not – what mattered to him was he knew Amy was hiding something…big…and she didn't want him to know.

"I know you Dumas…there's something that you're not telling me." Jeff said.

"It could be nothing…a misunderstanding." Amy said hesitantly.

Jeff got up off of the steps & walked down them to the yard; he turned around to face Amy with his arms folded. He was now convinced more than ever that something was definitely wrong.

"I'm listening." Jeff said, as he raised his eyebrow ready to brace himself for whatever Amy was about to tell him.

**STRATUS HOUSE:**

"Hey." Christie said as she entered Trish's bedroom.

"Hey." Trish said.

"So?" Christie said as she sat on Trish's bed, watching Trish unpack.

"So?" Trish asked in return.

"Justin's pretty cute, isn't he?" Christie asked.

"I didn't notice." Trish said as she continued to unpack.

"Come on Trish – you definitely noticed." Christie said.

Trish laughed, "You're silly."

"He has eyes for you." Christie said.

"And now you're crazy." Trish said.

"Oh, tell me you didn't notice? Just a little?" Christie said.

"Christie…where do you come up with this stuff?" Trish asked.

"Trish – the guy is a total hottie & believe me when I tell you that he has eyes for you." Christie said, as she laid back on Trish's bed.

"Yeah? Well, I don't have eyes for him." Trish said as she took her toiletries to her bathroom.

Trish came out of her bathroom & Christie rose up on her bed, "Why? Do you still have eyes for Jeff Hardy or something?" Christie asked.

Jeff's name sent shock waves through Trish's body – and she had a flashback:

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**It was in the middle of their sophomore year.**_

"_**I told you…it's over!" Trish said, as she tried to walk away from her locker.**_

"_**Trish…we can work this out." Shawn said.**_

"_**I don't see how…when…" Trish said.**_

"_**See how, when what?" Shawn asked.**_

"_**When I don't like you in that way anymore." Trish said.**_

"_**Trish?" Shawn said as he went to touch her face.**_

"_**Don't." Trish said as she pulled away. "It's over." Trish whispered to Shawn, & walked away.**_

_**Shawn punched the locker, causing everyone in the hall to look his way.**_

_**Trish, Amy, Torrie, & Stacey were in biology.**_

"_**What's up Stratus? Another fight with your heartbreaker?" Torrie teased.**_

"_**We just had our final fight…I just broke-up with him." Trish told the girls.**_

"_**What? You & Shawn just broke up?" Stacey asked kind of loudly so that the entire class looked over in their direction.**_

"_**A little louder next time, Stace." Trish said. **_

"_**You'll be back together tomorrow." Torrie said esuriently.**_

"_**It's over for good between us...I mean it this time." Trish said as she glanced up to see Jeff walking into biology followed by his friend, Anderson. He & Anderson were talking up a storm; he didn't notice her looking in his direction.**_

_**Class started & Amy & Trish shared whispers between them.**_

"_**What happened Canada? Who did Shawn cheat with this time?" Amy whispered.**_

_**Trish looked to Amy.**_

"_**Oh my God – WHO?" Amy asked.**_

_**Trish turned her head to see Jeff & Anderson sitting at their biology table. Amy followed Trish's head to see where she was looking to, & noticed Jeff & Trish sharing a glance between them. Trish turned back to face Amy.**_

"_**Shawn didn't cheat." Trish said, & turned her head back to look at Jeff, who half smiled, which Amy noticed.**_

_**Trish turned back to Amy.**_

"_**Oh…my…God…you have eyes for Jeff Hardy!" Amy said.**_

"_**I think I am in love with Jeff Hardy." Trish said to which Amy smiled.**_

"Trish! Earth to Trish!" Christie said.

"Yeah…what?" Trish said.

"Answer me. Do you still have a thing for Jeff Hardy?" Christie said.

Trish was quiet. Christie got off her sister's bed & faced Trish & sat her down in the bay window seat.

"You still love him, don't you?" Christie asked gently.

"Does it show that bad?" Trish asked embarrassed.

"Yeah…it kind of does. But he hasn't called you in over 6 months & he hasn't seen you either…he hasn't even made an effort to." Christie said.

"You probably think I am a loser…for holding out for him?" Trish asked as she wiped a tear away.

"I don't think you're a loser…but I think you do need to move on, though." Christie said trying to comfort her sister.

"Yeah...I just don't want to…if I had my way, I would never get over him." Trish said as she looked out the window.

"But you have to, Trish. He broke-up with you…left town…with another girl mind you…and he has not even made an effort to reach out to you…it's like Jeff Hardy doesn't care." Christie said.

Trish knew her sister meant well – but at the same time, she couldn't be mad at Jeff for what he did. After all, she had sex with Shawn…or so they thought.

"I know…you're right…that is why next weekend…I have a date." Trish said as she got up.

"With who?" Christie asked intrigued.

"Dolph Zigler." Trish said.

"Come again? Dolph Zigler?" Christie asked.

"Yeah." Trish said as she got up.

"Either you're telling me a bad joke…or you really are trying to get over Jeff…with anyone." Christie said.

Trish laughed.

The two girls saw Justin go into his guest room across the hall from Trish.

"Now…that is who you need to be going on a date with next weekend. Such a fine piece of…" Christie said.

"CHRISTIE!" Trish said as she laughed.

"I'm just saying!" Christie said as she held up her hands & left Trish's room.

Justin came back out of his room, & saw Trish – the two locked eyes, & Trish could not deny – he was defiantly easy on the eyes – was her sister right, should he be the one she should try & move on with?


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**JEFF / AMY:**

Amy took a deep breath.

Jeff stood there with his arms still folded; he raised his chin up, "Let's hear it Dumas."

"A couple of nights ago, Trish confided in me that she did not remember having sex with Shawn that night. It's all a complete blur to her. What is even scarier, she told me that Shawn doesn't remember it either." Amy said.

"It was a party – maybe they drank too much." Jeff said.

"You seriously believe that?" Amy asked.

Jeff stood there quietly & shrugged his shoulders, "All I know is, I got a picture of my girlfriend lying on top of her ex boyfriend…naked."

"Jeff, this is Trish we are talking about…she doesn't drink…and she sure as shit wouldn't have drank to oblivion with Shawn Michaels." Amy said, "And if Shawn was out of it, how could he have taken that picture of them & send it to everyone?"

"Say you're right…but who would want to ruin Trish, like that?" Jeff asked.

"Candice?" Amy said.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "How did I know you were going to say that? Candice has been good to me, Amy. And given after everything that went down, you of all people should appreciate that."

"Don't defend her, Jeff. Not to me." Amy said.

"I just don't see Candice doing something like that…regardless of her feelings for Trish." Jeff said.

"Do you…love Candice?" Amy asked.

Jeff laughed, "What? NO!"

"How do you feel about her?" Amy asked.

"She's my friend, Amy." Jeff said annoyed.

"With benefits?" Amy asked.

"If you're done, I have work to do." Jeff said.

"I'm sorry…but did you sleep with Candice?" Amy asked.

"Amy?" Jeff asked.

"Well, did you?" Amy asked.

"Yes…I did…more than once, okay? Are you happy now?" Jeff said.

"How could you?" Amy asked pissed off.

"How could I? Maybe because my girlfriend fucked her ex-boyfriend behind my back!" Jeff screamed at Amy. "You of all people are in no place to judge me, Amy!" Jeff said pointing to Amy.

The two were quiet.

"But…it was just sex…just two friends trying to comfort each other in their time of need…that's all. Nothing more. I am not interested in having a romantic relationship with her…and…I am not in love with her." Jeff said.

Amy half smiled, "Good…let's keep it that way."

"Look, I know there's something else, you're not telling me…other than this blur Trish has…so…you gonna tell me what it is?" Jeff said.

"The other night when Trish got in so late, when she took off her jacket, there was this huge bruise on her arm." Amy said.

"Did you ask her about it?" Jeff asked.

"She said Chris caught her from falling on some ice at school." Amy said.

"Jericho." Jeff said as he shook his head. "Always wanting to be the hero to Trish…but her explanation…It's not unreasonable, Ames."

"Okay…but when she went to bed, I went to turn the light off on her night stand, & she had this huge bruise on her neck." Amy said.

"Well, did you ask her about that?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, & she got pissed at me." Amy said.

Jeff looked to Amy with seriousness in his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah - I think someone hurt her & then threatened her…the same night that she tore out of our condo…the same night that CM was there alone with her." Amy said.

"You think CM Punk is the one that threatened her & put his hands on her?" Jeff asked.

"I'm pretty sure he did…and I am not sure what Trish & Melina are planning…but it can't be good." Amy said.

"Wait, Melina? What are you talking about?" Jeff asked incensed.

"She has a date next weekend…with Dolph Zigler, CM's best friend. I think she is planning to get close to Dolph to see what she can find out about CM… but the thing is, Dolph isn't going to let her go that easy…once she is done with him – he has been wanting a date with her for 5 years…and he is not the type to give up so easy…he's obsessed with her…calls her gorgeous all the time…thinks of ways to just say something to her…and goes out of his way for her to notice him…I'm really concerned for her…once Dolph finds out what she maybe up to…and especially CM, there is no telling what they will do." Amy said.

Jeff thought about it & stood there with his arms crossed & his eyebrow raised. He was now one officially pissed off dude. He smashed his hand through some old windows. If CM did put his hands on Trish & threatened her, there would be some serious hell to pay. As for Dolph, Shannon could take care of that problem for him…while he dealt with CM – the biggest of their problems.

"Jeff?" Amy asked.

"Are you going to see Trish this weekend?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah – there is a sorority lock in." Amy said. "Why?"

"Where?" Jeff asked.

"Ginger Lake." Amy said.

**STRATUS HOUSE:**

Trish was in her room packing for the sorority lock in this weekend. She was looking forward to seeing her best girlfriends & spending the entire weekend with them; her only concern was if Maria would be there & if so, how would they co-exist with all of the tension between them.

"Are you all set?" Alice asked her daughter.

"Yeah…I think so." Trish said.

Trish looked to her mom, "Mom? What is it?"

"Nothing…sweetheart." Alice said.

"You sure? You look like you want to tell me something?" Trish asked.

"Justin is a nice man, don't you think?" Alice asked.

"He seems okay." Trish said. She knew her mom was hinting at something.

"I just want you to be happy, honey." Alice said.

"MOM - I am…" Trish said.

"Are you? Because you haven't dated or been yourself since you & Jeff broke-up. He hasn't even called you Trish, & it has been 6 months…I think it's time you consider moving on." Alice said.

Trish put her hand on her hip, & looked to her mom, "With Justin Gabriel you mean?"

"I just love you…and want the best for you, honey. I don't want to see you make a mistake, & put your life on hold for someone who is not coming back." Alice said.

"Mom…I love him…and I know deep down, that he loves me too." Trish said. "He has to come back home…his dad & Matt are here."

"Honey…did you just hear yourself…he has to come back because of his father & Matt…that doesn't mean that he will call you…or come see you…it sounds like he has made his life already…and as painful as it sounds, without you." Alice said.

Trish sat on her bed & her mother did too. Alice pushed Trish's blond hair out of her face, Trish looked to her mom, "I feel like I have loved him my whole life mom…even though we only dated two & half years…and I'm not ready to let it go just yet…" as a tear fell down her face.

Alice wiped her daughter's tear, "I know…but when you love someone, you have to let them go…"

Alice kissed her daughter's forehead, before she got up. Alice made her way to the door, & looked back at Trish, "Just give it a chance. Everything always works out for the best."

Trish laid back on her bed. Was her mother right? Had Jeff moved on with his life without her? It had been 6 months & no call / no visit from him. Had he gotten over her? Had he set her free? These questions agonized Trish. Trish rolled to grab a box from under her bed – it was a box filled with every magazine & newspaper clip about Jeff & his motor cross career. As Trish pulled out a magazine with Jeff on the cover she quietly asked, "Is Alice right? Have you moved on without me, Hardy?"

Trish heard a laugh coming from outside & looked out her window. She saw Justin & Christie playing outside. Justin looked up & saw Trish & waved – Trish waved back to…and she smiled.

**SORORITY LOCK IN:**

Trish was helping Torrie lug her suitcases in, "Damn Wilson – how much did you pack for, a month?" Trish giggled.

"Funny Trish!" Torrie said. "But you won't be laughing when you need something to wear, when we meet some cute hotties!" Torrie said.

Trish laughed, as did Mickie, Melina, Lillian, & Stacey.

"Typical Torrie!" Mickie said.

"Laugh now James!" Torrie shouted to Mickie.

"Trish – your phone is ringing!" Stacey said.

Trish walked back in the living room to get her phone, & Stacey picked it up to tease Trish.

"Ahhh - Justin Gabriel? Who is that Trishy?" Stacey said laughing.

Lillian & Melina looked to Trish confused & shocked (both for different reasons) which Trish noticed.

"Give me my phone you whore!" Trish said laughing back to Stacey.

"Is he your new boy toy?" Stacey asked dangling Trish's phone in front of her face.

"Kiebler I am going to tie your legs up like a pretzel – now give me MY phone!" Trish yelled.

"Sounds fun…is that what you & Justin do?" Stacey said in a sarcastic, friendly, sexy voice.

Trish grabbed her phone & went upstairs to talk, leaving Torrie, Mickie, & Stacey downstairs laughing. Lillian & Melina weren't laughing – Lillian didn't want Trish to move on without Jeff. Privately, she hoped that they would get back together. As for Melina, Trish didn't need to be dating anyone while they were trying to get to the bottom of what happened to her that fateful graduation night.

**GIRLS:**

"Do you think Trish is dating this guy?" Stacey asked.

"I don't know…she hasn't said anything to me." Mickie said.

"Me either…maybe she just met him…but I think it's good…she needs to move on from Jeff Hardy." Torrie said as she sat her drink on the coffee table.

"Do you know this guy?" Mickie asked.

Stacey & Torrie shrugged their shoulders, "No."

Mickie turned her attention to Melina & Lillian who were in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"Hey, Melina, Lil – do either of you know this Justin Gabriel guy?" Mickie asked.

"Uh, no…" Melina said before she took a bite out of her sandwich & turning her back to the group as she took a seat on the bar seat to face Lillian.

"Lillian – what about you? Do you know him?" Torrie asked.

"Uh…" Lillian said before Maria came walking through the door.

"MARIA!" The group exclaimed. Lillian knew Justin Gabriel. She & Trish grew-up & lived in the same neighborhood for years – and she went with the Stratus's a few times to Cape Town, South Africa for vacation & to see the Gabriel's. Lillian also knew that Justin liked Trish – for more than just friendship.

**FLASHBACK:**

**Lillian, Trish, Justin, & Justin's friend, Wade Barrett was all sailing on a boat.**

"**You like Trish, don't you?" Lillian asked Justin as they looked to Trish who was in a deep conversation with Wade.**

"**Yeah…she's a great person. Don't you like her?" Justin asked, looking to Lillian.**

"**You know what I mean…you like her for more than just friends." Lillian said.**

**Justin half smiled – Lillian embarrassed him for being so blunt asking him that.**

"**You do." Lillian said.**

"**Even so…I am here…and she is in America…it would never work." Justin said as they both looked to Trish, who was now laughing.**

"**Even if you were in America…it would never work…she has a boyfriend…and they love each other more than anything…you wouldn't even have a chance." Lillian said before she walked off. **

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Maria asked Lillian, snapping her out of her flashback.

"What? YES – I am so happy to see you!" Lillian said as she hugged Maria.

"You okay Lills?" Maria asked.

"Me? Yeah…" Lillian said.

"Help me unpack?" Maria asked Lillian.

"Sure." Lillian said & the duo went to Maria's room to help her unpack.

**TRISH / LILLIAN:**

"Hey." Lillian said as she came into Trish's room.

"Hey." Trish said as she smiled back at Maria. "What's going on?"

"Maria's here. She got back from Chicago." Lillian said.

"That's great. I hope she had a great time." Trish said.

"She seems like she did." Lillian said.

"Good. Maybe this weekend, I was hoping that we could stitch up our friendship. I have really missed her." Trish said.

"Yeah…sure." Lillian said.

Trish looked to Lillian, "Lil, is there something you want to tell me? You're acting weird." Trish asked.

Lillian sat on Trish's bed.

"Are you dating Justin Gabriel?" Lillian asked.

"I don't know how to answer that?" Trish said.

"Yes or no." Lillian said.

"I guess we're sort of…trying to…see where we can go?" Trish said.

"Why?" Lillian asked.

"Why not?" Trish asked.

"Jeff Hardy for starters." Lillian said.

"Jeff Hardy has NOT called, texted, or been to see me in 6 months. I think he has made it clear that he has moved on with his life…without me." Trish said.

"I don't believe that." Lillian said.

"Well, believe it…we call cannot have that fairytale ending Lillian." Trish said irritated.

"If you're dating Justin…then what about Dolph? Does he also know about Dolph?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah…what about Dolph?" Melina asked as she came into Trish's room.

Trish looked at Melina & Lillian, who were waiting for an explanation from their friend.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Amy finally showed up – about to explode with the news Jeff was back; Trish & Maria were cordial with one another, & Trish was about to explode with wanting to tell Maria what her boyfriend did to her. Little did all the girls know there was a lot more that was about to explode.

"I love your necklace Melina." Mickie said.

"Thanks Micks. Dave got it for me as a graduation present." Melina said.

Maria just rolled her eyes – to which all the girls noticed.

"Well, it's beautiful." Trish said.

The girls heard some yelling & commotion outside. Maria, Stacey, Amy, & Mickie got up to look outside.

"Who is it?" Lillian asked.

Maria turned back to Lillian with a smile, "Its CM…and his friends."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Trish said.

"Are we back to this, Trish? Tonight has been good, & you just have to ruin it with your unwanted commentary." Maria asked.

"That would be your boyfriend ruining it." Trish said.

"I am really sick of your attitude Stratus…just because I have someone to love, that loves me back, doesn't give you the right to bring me down with you." Maria said.

"Maria!" Lillian said.

"Bring you down? I think your boyfriend deserves the credit for that one." Trish said.

"You know, you really need to get a life." Maria said.

"And you need to WAKE-UP! You're boyfriend is a lunatic Maria!" Trish said.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black – you have it all & just throw it by screwing Shawn, you're ex boyfriend, behind Jeff's back? Who is the crazy person now?" Maria said.

"Excuse me? You're so called loving boyfriend made a pass at me, chocked me, & threatened me…all in 5 minutes time… look at the bruises on my arm & neck…He is THE CRAZY ONE!" Trish shouted.

All of the girls were astonished by Trish's revelation.

"WOW! You upgrade to a pathetic liar in like 0 to 60?" Maria said as she folded her arms.

"Maria…I am telling you the truth…I swear on my life, I would not lie about this." Trish said.

Maria approached Trish, "This is a new low for you Stratus. I thought you were my friend…I thought that when I got back, you & I could stitch out friendship back up…but you just proved to me that you are the same bitch, you always were deep down." Maria said.

"If anyone is acting like a bitch…it's you Maria." Amy said.

"Typical Amy & Trish…always have each other's back over all others…I guess it takes a two timing whore to know another." Maria said.

Amy got in Maria's face, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know." Maria said.

"If you have something to say Kanellis, just say it." Amy said.

"You & Adam…or have you forgotten all about that? I guess as long as Matt has forgiven you, then it's just water under the bridge, right? Or does Matt even know?" Maria said.

"Nothing happened between Adam & me…" Amy said.

"Really? Because that is not what it looked like to me…you two in the throes of passion playing tonsil hockey." Maria said. "But judging by the look on your face Ames, my guess is Matt doesn't have a clue."

Trish looked to Amy confused.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Amy said.

"That's enough!" Melina shouted.

"This doesn't concern you Melina – so stay out of it!" Maria shouted pointing to Melina.

"Leave her alone…she is just trying to help." Trish said.

"It's no wonder Jeff didn't want either of you to know that he was back…" Maria said.

"What did you just say?" Trish asked.

"I think you heard me loud & clear, Trish." Maria said.

"How could you keep this from me, Maria? You knew I grieved for him & our relationship & you just sit back & withhold this information from me? How could you do this to me?" Trish said. "How could you do this to Amy…she loved Jeff like a brother."

"Oh God…" Amy said.

Trish turned to face Amy.

"Did you know about this Georgia? Did you know Jeff was back? You did, didn't you?" Trish asked.

"I found out a couple of nights ago…before that, I had no clue…I swear…Matt didn't even know." Amy said.

"Unbelievable…you two…" Trish said, as she was almost in tears.

"I was going to tell you…but I found the bruise on your neck…and you didn't want to talk anymore that night…I was going to tell you this weekend." Amy said.

"And that makes it just so much better Amy…you just decide to keep this information from me…for days?" Trish shouted at Amy.

"Wait – I thought you moved on…" Lillian said.

"Lillian…not now." Trish said sharply.

"No…you're mad because they didn't tell you about Jeff being back, but at the same time, you said you moved on with Justin Gabriel…that's sort of judgmental." Lillian said.

"You're one to judge, aren't you? When you've been smoking pot!" Trish announced.

"Don't judge her…" Maria said.

"Hell, for all I know your psycho boyfriend has been supplying her with it!" Trish yelled.

"I think that would be you're EX boyfriend, Jeff Hardy – as I recall, he is the resident drug addict in the bunch…he was found with drugs on him…TWICE!" Maria said.

"I hate you." Trish said as she went upstairs.

"Trish…" Amy called out.

"I hate you too…" Trish said.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

A few days had passed & Trish was finished with her Dynasty Magazine photo shoot. This should be a happy time in her life; but instead she was the unhappiest she had ever been. She & all of her roommates were fighting & barely, if not speaking to one another at all – on top of that, she decided to move out of the condo that they all shared together due to the tensions between them & was staying at her parent's house, while they were away in Europe for business. Her oldest sister, Melissa was away at college & her younger sister, Christie was away with her best friend's family on a trip to Japan & China for the next 3 weeks. She & Amy had not spoken since the sorority lock in – but heard from their mutual friends, on how she was, as she was sure Amy heard how she was doing through them. Amy also decided to move out of the condo as well, & moved in with Matt. Trish ran into Lillian a few times, & their conversations were brief, if nonexistent. As for Maria, Trish was pretty sure their friendship was over, even though she did not want it to be. She still loved Maria very much & wanted their friendship back. But as long as Maria was seeing CM Punk, there was no chance of reconciling their friendship. Jeff Hardy – the love of her life was back in town, & had been for days, & did not bother to contact her – which led Trish to believe that he had moved on...and without her.

There were a few bright spots in Trish's life…her friendship with Melina Perez & Ashley Massaro seemed to excel, & Trish was enjoying her new found friendships with both ladies – but no one could ever replace Amy Dumas. Trish & Melina's "secret investigation" of CM Punk through Dolph, was starting to make progress – Dolph was starting to trust Trish more; however, the same could not be said about Trish trusting Dolph. Trish confided to Chris Jericho that Jeff was back…but that he had not made any contact with her…secretly, Chris was happy about this…he thought if Jeff kept his distance a little longer, he might actually have a shot of being Trish's boyfriend…but as Trish always thought, "maybe in another life somewhere they would have been perfect for one another…but not this life." Then there was Justin Gabriel. Trish & Justin continued to be drawn to each other…even sharing a few kisses between them…but how long would that last once Jeff made his presence known to Trish?

Trish was in her kitchen trying to figure out what she wanted to eat, when she heard the door bell ring. "Who could be here this late" she thought to herself. Trish made her way down the long hallway to the front door. She looked out the windows beside the door, "what the hell" she asked to herself. Trish opened the massive front door.

"Hey." Amy said as Trish stood there with her arms folded. She was still pissed at Amy from keeping the fact that Jeff was back from her; but at the same time, she really missed her best friend.

"Hey." Trish said back, in a barely there voice. Trish moved to the side motioning for Amy to come in.

"Thanks…it's cold out there." Amy said as she shivered & rubbed her arms.

"Can I get you something? Hot coco? A blanket?" Trish softly asked as she made her way back down the hall followed by Amy.

"No…I'm fine…thanks for the offer though." Amy said softly as she sat on the couch in living room. Trish grabbed her hot coco & sat on the chair across from Amy, wrapping herself in a blanket.

"I know I have no right to be here…and I know you probably hate me…but I never meant to deliberately hurt you…it was my intention to tell you at the lock in that weekend that he was back." Amy said.

"I believe you…and I don't hate you." Trish said as she took a sip of her coco.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…really. You're my best friend Amy…no one can ever replace you…I just needed some time to myself…alone…I mean, I feel like I lost a friend in Maria that night…it was like a death…and I'm sort of mourning our friendship in a way…and my best friend, failed to tell me that my ex boyfriend was back in town, who just so happens to be her boyfriend's brother. It was a lot." Trish said.

"I totally understand." Amy said.

"So…how is it living with Matt these days?" Trish asked.

"It's great…but I don't think you want to know about me & Matt." Amy said.

Trish smiled…oh how Amy knew her so well.

"You're right…I don't." Trish said & Amy laughed.

"But I do want to know about you & Adam…what were you thinking Georgia? Kissing Copeland?" Trish said raising her eyebrow.

"Ugh – I know. I can't believe I did that. It was a stupid mistake." Amy said.

"How did it happen?" Trish asked in disbelief that her BFF kissed another man, other than Matt Hardy.

"To tell you the truth…I don't even know…I just want to forget it EVER happened." Amy said.

Trish nodded in agreement taking another sip of her coco; just then her cell rang.

"Hello? Yeah...uh…can I call you back later? Okay…talk to you later…thanks."

"Justin?" Amy asked.

"Dolph." Trish said.

"Okay, Canada…you HAVE to tell me what is going on with you two…Zigler isn't exactly your type…so I know something is up." Amy said.

"Let's go upstairs." Trish said.

Amy & Trish made their way up to Trish's bedroom, & Trish locked her bedroom door, & turned to face Amy.

"If I tell you…you can't tell anyone…not Matt…especially not Jeff…not a soul Amy…no one." Trish said.

Amy approached Trish with her arms & squinted her brow at Trish, "I am not going to like this, am I Canada?"

"Not really…but I think once you hear me out…you'll totally understand where I am coming from." Trish said.

Amy sat on the edge of Trish's bed, curious now. Trish pulled out her vanity bench from her dresser & sat across from Amy, & took a deep breath as she began to tell Amy just exactly what she was up to.

"The night of graduation has plagued me ever since it happened. I mean, I have never really understood it. Jeff came back senior year to finish high school with his friends…and to be back home with his family & friends…I realize he had an issue with drugs while he was gone…but he had been clean for a year when we graduated, & then he is found with drugs on him all of a sudden…and so conveinately when he is about to back on tour…why would he put his dream in jeopardy like that? Sure, we had a huge fight about it, but not so big that I would go off & sleep with my ex boyfriend over it…and to be perfectly honest, if I did come onto to Shawn, I don't think he would take advantage of me under those circumstances…I don't even remember having sex with Shawn that night…and he doesn't either." Trish said.

Amy looked to Trish & raised her eyebrow, "Go on."

"After the lock in, I went back to the condo to gather my things…I was so furious about everything…and thought the best thing would be for me to move out…well, why I was cleaning out my things I finally went through the box that I had all of Jeff's things in it…and in there was the article about Jeff being offered his motocross contract & sponsorships…and that he had beat out local Cameron fellow motor crosser CM Punk for that contract & sponsorship." Trish said.

"And you think…" Amy said.

"I think CM planted those drugs on Jeff the night of graduation so he would lose the contract & sponsorships that he thought he should have been awarded." Trish said. There was a pause. "And I think he had something to do with me & Shawn that night…but he couldn't do it alone…I think Dolph helped him." Trish said.

"Do you know how crazy this all sounds, Trish?" Amy asked.

"Amy…" Trish said.

"Say you're right…they did all of those things…how are you going to prove it with no proof?" Amy said.

"Well, that is where Melina comes in." Trish said.

Amy got up, & walked over to the window seat, "This cannot turn out good."

Trish got up & walked over to the window seat & sat next to Amy. "Melina can actually help me. She is majoring in criminal justice, & she can help me with the laws & the investigation…and it doesn't hurt that she is dating a detective…Batista." Trish said.

"I don't like this. Why not just ask Batista to look into this for you? I mean, he is friends with Jeff & I am sure he would do it as a favor to you." Amy asked.

"He doesn't know…what we're doing…and I don't want him to know…he would talk us out of it, & he would tell Jeff in a heartbeat!" Trish said.

"That may not be a bad thing!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy…I have to do this…for me, Shawn, Jeff…and Maria. I have to clear our names. Can you understand that? Wouldn't you do this for Matt?" Trish said softly.

"Don't play the Matt card, Canada. What about Justin? Where does he fit into your scheme?" Amy asked.

"Uh…he doesn't know." Trish said.

"Isn't he your boyfriend? Shouldn't he know that his girlfriend has been going on dates with another guy?" Amy asked.

Trish got up, "He's not technically my boyfriend."

Amy stood up putting her hands in her back pockets, "Then what is he, Trish?"

Trish turned to face Amy, "I…guess you could say that we are having a good time with one another…each other…"

"Is it serious?" Amy asked.

"Not now…but that doesn't mean that it couldn't be." Trish said. Not exactly what Amy was wanting to hear. Amy knew Jeff was rebuilding his great grandmother's house for Trish…she knew that Trish was the only girl that Jeff wanted to be with…despite him having took Candice on his tour with him…she wasn't going to wait on Jeff to make his move, she was going to do it for him.

"You know, I think you should take a break from this investigating thing…there is a party this weekend…at the Hardy's. The annual cleansing…for the upcoming new year…you should come…and bring Justin." Amy said.

Trish looked to Amy like she was crazy, "Did you just hear yourself?"

"Yeah." Amy said.

"You want me to go to my ex boyfriend's for a party…who I have not seen or talked to in 6 months, & bring the new guy I am sort of seeing?"

Amy folded her arms, & shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah…"

Trish rolled her eyes at Amy, "You are insane, Dumas."

"It'll be fun…and who knows? You may get some closure…too." Amy said.

"Thanks for the invitation…but I'll pass." Trish said.

"Come on…what is the worst that could happen? You & Jeff are already broken up." Amy said.

"Thanks for the reminder…but I don't think he wants to see me…he has made it clear…don't you think?" Trish said.

"No…I don't think he has made it clear…at all." Amy said.

"AMY!" Trish said.

"Just think about it Stratus." Amy said.

"Okay…I'll think about it." Trish said.

The two girls heard the doorbell ring, "I wonder who that is?" Trish said.

The two girls made their way down the spiral staircase & to the front door.

Trish looked out the window, "Who is it?" Amy asked.

"It's Justin." Trish said.

Trish opened the door, & smiled at Justin. He walked up to her & planted a kiss on her lips & gave her a hug. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I better go…it's getting late & Matt is probably wondering where I am…I'll call you later." Amy said.

"Okay." Trish said.

"And think about what I said…" Amy said.

"I will." Trish said.

"Justin." Amy said.

"Amy." Justin replied.

Amy got in her car & left the Stratus house. In her rearview, she saw Justin enter the house…the house that Jeff entered a thousand times before him…and would enter a thousand times after him. With that thought, Amy smiled a little, as she pulled out of the Stratus driveway.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

The party at the Hardy's was underway; so many friends new & old came in attendance. The energy was good among the friends.

"Tell me he did not invite her." Amy said as she took a sip of her beer staring a hole through Candice.

Matt & Shane looked to where Amy was starring, "She is his friend." Matt said.

Amy just rolled her eyes, "I think I need another beer."

**AMY / ADAM:**

Amy made her way to the kitchen, where she ran into Adam.

"Oh, excuse me." Amy said, as beer spilt all over Adam's shirt.

"It's okay…" Adam said.

"I'm sorry." Amy said.

"No, really, it's fine Amy." Adam said.

"You know, I have been looking for you all night." Adam said.

"Adam…" Amy said.

"We need to talk about what happened between us before the Thanksgiving break." Adam said.

"No, we don't…nothing happened." Amy said as she moved passed Adam into the kitchen.

"We shared a kiss…and I felt something for you…and I know you did too." Adam said.

"It was a mistake…don't read too much into it…it should have never happened. I love Matt…and he's the only one I feel anything for." Amy said before walking away.

**AMY / CHRIS:**

"DUMAS!" Chris shouted.

Amy turned around, "Matt invited you?"

"No – Christian did." Chris said.

"You do realize that this IS Matt's party…and his house?" Amy said.

"So? As if there can be a PAR-TAY without me? WHATEVER!" Chris said.

Amy started to walk off & Chris grabbed her hand.

"Hey – is Trish coming?" Chris asked.

"I don't know…I invited her." Amy said.

"You do realize that this IS Matt's party & HIS house, don't you?" Chris said giving Amy some of what she gave him.

Amy just smiled & shook her head & walked away.

**JEFF / CANDICE:**

"Hey." Candice said shyly.

"Hey." Jeff said as he hugged her.

"How have you been? I haven't really talked to you since you dropped me off at the airport." Candice said.

"Yeah…I am sorry about that." Jeff said as he sat on the stairs, to which Candice did also.

"I have just been really busy with work stuff…catching up with my dad…and Matt." Jeff said.

There was a pause between the two.

"If I hurt you, I am really sorry…it was never my intention to. You have been & are such a good friend to me...and I don't us to lose our friendship." Jeff said.

Candice half smiled, "Me either." There was another pause between the two.

"So…have you…seen Trish?" Candice asked.

Jeff sort of smiled – of course someone was bound to ask him the million dollar question.

"No…I haven't seen Trish or spoken to her." Jeff said.

Just then the front door opened, & everyone turned their heads to see who it was coming through the door – and there she was – Trish Stratus & boy did Jeff Hardy ever notice or what. She was more beautiful than Jeff had remembered her. Her blond hair was a little longer & straight; she was wearing low rise blue jeans with the jean stuffed down her black high-heeled boots; a long sleeved black sweater that gave a pee-a-boo to her tanned flat tummy.

Candice looked to Jeff, "So much for not seeing her anymore." Jeff just stared…he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Stratus!" Jericho yelled as he approached her & gave her a hug; Trish somewhat smiled at her friend.

Jericho leaned into Trish, "If you don't mind me saying – isn't this a little awkward, or what?" Jericho asked.

Trish giggled, "Yeah – why is everyone starring at me like this?" Trish asked Jericho.

"Maybe because they are in awe of our beauty!" Chris said, as Amy approached them.

"Or maybe because you should look to your left Canada." Amy said lowly.

Trish looked to her left, as did Jericho & Amy. Trish saw him sitting on the steps – the first time she has seen Jeff Hardy in 6 months. Her hazel eyes locked with his green ones. He was wearing blue jeans that were tattered & ripped (it was the style); a long sleeve black shirt with his sponsorship on front & his name "HARDY" on the back; a hat; he had 2 earrings in one ear, & one in the other; he had his same chains hanging from his pockets. Trish noticed his hair was short & only 2 colors; as opposed to his long hair, that was rainbow colored. She also noticed that he was clean shaven as well. She could see the extension of his vine tattoo on his hand – complete with black polish on his finger nails. Despite his unique style, he still took her breath away.

Amy took Trish by the hand, "Let's go."

Trish looked away from Jeff, & followed Amy out back to the deck. Jeff watched Trish walk away – he got up off the steps & made his way down to the living room to mingle with the other guest.

"Show's over folks – back to partying!" Matt yelled.

The party resumed back to normal.

**JEFF / SHANNON / JESSE / ZACK:**

Jeff jumped up on the kitchen counter to which Shannon & Jesse followed him in the kitchen.

"Dude – that was awkward as hell, man!" Shannon said.

"Hey – did you guys see this?" Jesse asked & handed them a Dynasty Magazine with Trish on the cover.

"Is this yours?" Shannon asked Jeff as Shannon flipped through the pages.

"Hell no man! It's probably Amy's." Jeff said.

"Aren't we touchy?" Jesse said.

"I would love to touch her - She is so damn hot!" Zack Ryder said as he took the magazine out of Shannon's hands.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE PUNK!" Shannon screamed & ripped the magazine from Zack's hands.

"Hardy – you are an idiot for letting her go!" Zack yelled over the music.

"I am going to kick his little punk ass!" Shannon said.

Jeff grabbed Shannon by the shoulder, "Let it go man – Ryder's not worth it!"

Jeff looked out the kitchen bay window; he could see Trish standing there talking to Amy, Melina, Mickie, Torrie, Stacey, Lillian, & Ashley. She seemed to be the same Trish he had remembered – socializing with all of her friends – only this time she was more beautiful than he remembered her. Jeff privately thought to himself, "I am AN idiot."

**TRISH / AMY / MICKIE / TORRIE / STACEY / LILLIAN / ASHLEY / MELINA / KELLY:**

"Did you see the look on Jeff's face? CLASSIC!" Stacey said.

"I also noticed that skank Candice Michelle sitting with him, too!" Trish said.

"Candice will be a distant memory once you two are back together!" Torrie said.

"What do you mean distant memory? Their friends." Trish said.

"Come on Trish, you know Jeff loves you – you could see it written all over his face!" Melina said.

"Melina's right." Ashley said.

"Then why hasn't he called me since he has been back?" Trish asked.

"He was scared – unsure – complicated." Amy said.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Mickie asked.

"Why should I? He hasn't made an effort to contact me." Trish said.

"But as far as he knows, you did sleep with Shawn?" Lillian said.

"And he slept with Candice." Kelly said.

Trish moved past a few of her friends. Kelly wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch of friends.

"Kelly – what did you say?" Trish asked.

"I thought you knew? He & Candice slept together while they were gone over the summer…but don't worry Trish, it was just a fling." Kelly said.

"How do you know this?" Mickie asked annoyed.

"I over-heard Candice telling Michelle…in class one day." Kelly said.

"When?" Stacey asked.

"Right after we started school." Kelly said.

"And you're just now sharing this information?" Trish said.

"I thought you knew – that's why you started dating all of these guys…Dolph…Justin…" Kelly said.

Trish left the group in tears & went back into the house to go to the bathroom.

"Nice Kelly." Torrie said.

"You're welcome." Kelly said smiling.

All the girls rolled their eyes & went back into the house. Could Kelly really be this stupid?

**JEFF / MARIA:**

"Hey!" Jeff yelled at Maria over the music & gave her a hug.

"Hey Jeff!" Maria shouted.

Jeff & Maria moved into Matt's game room so they could talk & not shout over the music, although, they could still see everyone.

"How have you been?" Maria asked.

"Okay. Just been taking easy since I have been back – enjoying spending time with my dad." Jeff said.

"Yeah? That's good. I bet he missed you & I bet he is glad to have you back…Matt too of course. How long are you back for?" Maria said.

"Uh…not really sure yet…I might extend my stay a little longer…we'll see." Jeff said.

"Does Trish have anything to do with that?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow.

Jeff laughed.

"I noticed earlier, she was out on the deck talking to everyone – and you weren't out there with the group…wanna tell me what happened with you two?" Jeff asked.

"It's a long story." Maria said.

"I got time." Jeff said.

"She hates my boyfriend…and she is letting those feelings get in the way of our friendship." Maria said.

"CM Punk?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah...he has been so good to me…I just don't think or could ever see him doing the things that Trish said he did." Maria said.

"What kind of things?" Jeff asked curious.

"Well, for starters, she thinks he is controlling me…changing me from the who I am…and I haven't changed…but what really hurt the most was when she made the confession in front of everyone at the lock in accusing him of making a pass at her & assaulting her in OUR condo. I think it's absolutely ridiculous." Maria said.

Jeff's mind stirred with anger if CM really did those things to Trish – but little did he know, CM did do those things to Trish & how long would it be before Maria found out?

"Look, don't get mad at me when I tell you this…just think about it." Jeff said.

"Okay." Maria said hesitantly.

"You have known Trish, for how long, like ever since 2nd grade? And you've known Punk, 4 – 5 months? You & Trish have been through a lot together…a friendship such as yours is rare…you have to believe she only wants the best for you… do you really think she would make those things up? I am not defending her by any means…I just want you to look at everything, before you & she have gone too far, that your friendship is beyond salvageable…take it from me…girlfriends & boyfriends may come & go, but great friends…they'll last forever…just think about it." Jeff said.

**MELINA / TRISH:**

"Trish? Are you in there? Are you okay?" Melina asked.

Trish unlocked the door, & Melina went in the bathroom, to which Zach, Chris Masterson, & Desmond Wolf saw – with their eyes bulging out of their heads.

"Are you okay?" Melina asked as she wiped the tears from Trish's face.

"Yeah – I just can't believe he did that…" Trish said as another tear fell.

"Well…I am not defending him…but he did think that you cheated on him…AND you thought he was back on drugs." Melina said.

"I know…I guess I deserved it…I mean, he had already broken up with me that night anyway…so it's not like he cheated." Trish said.

Melina wiped Trish's face for her. "If you don't want to stay, I will leave with you."

Trish shook her head no.

"Do you want me to call Justin for you or something?" Melina asked.

"No…I'll be alright…and besides…he had to work tonight." Trish said.

"Well, I will be out there…just take your time & come out when you're ready." Melina said as she hugged Trish.

"Thanks." Trish said.

Melina left & Trish composed herself before she walked out of the bathroom.

**TRISH / ZACH:**

Trish shut the bathroom door behind her & started to leave when someone called her name, Zack Ryder.

"Trish?" Zach asked.

Trish turned her head to face Zach, while still standing with her back to the bathroom door.

"How's it going?" Zach asked.

"Okay." Trish said.

Zach approached Trish where he put his arm up on the wall, & moved closer to her. He grabbed an end of her blond hair & fiddled with it for a second.

"I saw you're Dynasty Magazine spread…very impressive…" Zach said.

Trish was silent.

Zach traced his finger around Trish's chin, to which she squirmed at his touch, "Why don't you give me a private showing?" Zach said laughing.

Trish shoved his hand away, "Get lost you loser!"

Zach shoved Trish back up against the door causing Trish to hit her head, to which she had flashbacks of CM assaulting her in her condo.

Trish told Zach, "DON'T TOUCH ME" & shoved him off her. Trish started to walk off, & Zach slapped her on the ass causing Trish to turn around & slap him across the face.

"You BITCH!" Zach said as he went grab Trish by her arms only to be stopped by Shannon Moore.

"Is there a problem?" Shannon asked.

"This crazy bitch slapped me!" Zach yelled.

"Maybe you wouldn't have gotten slapped if you kept your hands off her ass you jerk!" Trish & Shannon heard someone say – they turned their heads to see who it was, it was Ashley.

Shannon looked to Trish, "Did he?"

"Yeah…" Trish said. She approached Shannon & said in a low voice, "Just let it go…I don't want any trouble…not tonight…please."

Shannon let Zach go & he shot both of them a go to hell look.

**TRISH / SHANNON:**

"Thanks." Trish said.

"Sure." Shannon said, as he started to walk off.

"Uh, Shannon?" Trish asked.

"Yeah?" Shannon said.

Trish approached Shannon closely.

"Can I ask you something?" Trish asked.

"Sure…whatever you want." Shannon said. Shannon always had a soft spot for Trish. She was the one that his best friend loved…for all of his life…and she was the one that saved his best friend from drugs…and for that, Shannon would always feel indebted to Trish.

"Hey – there you are!" Jesse said to Shannon. "I have been looking for! Oh, hey Trish."

"Hey." Trish said.

"Jeff wants you to come & check out his new bike – it's pretty sweet!" Jesse said.

"I'll see you around." Trish said to Shannon.

Shannon half smiled, "See ya." He said before walking away with Jesse.

In that moment, Trish felt sadness come over her; she should be out there with Jeff while everyone ooh'ed and aw'ed over his new bike. Instead, she was the outsider looking into the world that used to be her's.

**JEFF / SHANNON / JESSE / ANDERSON:**

"It's pretty sweet man!" Anderson said.

"Thanks!" Jeff said.

Jesse turned to Shannon, "You & Trish were pretty deep in conversation – what was that all about?" Jesse asked.

Shannon shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing."

The mention of Trish's name caught Jeff's attention.

"What about Trish?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing." Shannon said.

"You two new best friends now or something?" Jeff asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Shannon laughed, "It's not like that, man."

"Okay…so tell me…what is it?" Jeff asked.

"I just defused a situation for her…before it escalated into something bigger…that's all." Shannon said.

Jeff got off of his bike & stood to face to face with Shannon with his arms crossed – he was curious now, "I don't understand…she is here…what situation would that be? What could she have possibility gotten herself into?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look, all I know is, she came out of the bathroom…visibly upset over something…Ryder approached her, was trying to come on to her, she wasn't having it, she shoved him away – when she went to walk away, he slapped her on her ass…and Trish slapped him across his face…" Shannon said.

"Uh…you forgot to mention that he slammed her against the bathroom door when she went to leave the first time…and then when she slapped him, he looked like he was going to explode all over her…" Anderson said.

"You saw the whole thing?" Shannon asked.

"It was kind of hard to not to; man…Ryder has no sense." Anderson said as he squinted, knowing what was about to come.

Just then Ryder, Desmond Wolfe, & Chris Masterson all came out to go to their cars to leave; they were laughing.

"Dude, what an asshole." Jesse said.

"Hey!" Jeff yelled which caught the attention of Cena, Orton, & Stacey who were on the front porch.

Jeff started walking towards them turning his hat on backwards; followed by Anderson, Jesse, & Shannon.

"Oh shit – this cannot be good." Shannon said.

"Oh shit – this cannot be good." John Cena stated to Randy & Stacey.

"Oh shit – this cannot be good." Ashley said as she looked from the window.

"What?" Trish asked Ashley, & moved into view of the window. "Oh shit, this cannot be good." Trish said.

Jeff approached Ryder, & shoved him up against a car.

"Yo – what is your problem, Hardy?" Ryder asked.

"You – if you put your hands on Trish?" Jeff angrily asked as he had a hold of Ryder's shirt.

"Stratus?" Ryder asked.

"I asked you a question! Did you touch her?" Jeff screamed.

Zach sarcastically laughed, "You know – it's not like she didn't want me to."

With that, Jeff punched Ryder in the face.

"I see that, that two timing whore is still burning your flame, Hardy?" Ryder asked.

Jeff grabbed Ryder by the throat & slammed his head into the side of a car. "If you ever touch her again, I will fuck you up. Do you understand me?" Jeff said.

Ryder was trying to grasp some air to save his life.

Trish came running out of the front door & over to Jeff, who did not see her.

"Jeff!" she screamed.

"What is your malfunction, Ryder? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Jeff yelled.

Ryder couldn't speak – Jeff was cutting off his oxygen.

"Oh my God, Jeff! Let him go – he can't breathe!" Trish yelled as she placed her hand on Jeff's tattooed arm trying to pry it from Ryder's throat. The adrenaline was pumping through Jeff, that he didn't feel Trish touch his arm… he lifted that arm back, & accidentally struck Trish in her eye. Trish fell to the gravel ground.

"Oh my God!" Stacey said as she ran over to Trish.

Jeff turned his head & looked to Trish, who was lying on the ground.

"Just let him go Jeff!" Stacey yelled.

Matt & Amy heard the commotion & ran outside.

"Dude – LET HIM GO!" Shannon yelled.

Jeff broke his hold on Ryder. "Get the hell out of here!" Jeff screamed.

Jeff bent down to one knee to help Trish up.

"Oh my God…Trish…I'm sorry…I didn't…here – let me help you…" Jeff said.

"Just go away." Trish said pulling away from Jeff.

"Amy?" Stacey yelled.

"I'm here." Amy yelled back.

"Help me…" Stacey said, as she tried to lift Trish from the ground.

Amy & Stacey helped Trish up, & back into the house to help her get cleaned up & to attend to the scratches on her arms & hands, as well as, her soon-to-be black eye. Jeff watched Trish as she made her way back into the house…he felt really bad about what he accidentally did to Trish…but Ryder, that was no accident.

"Smooth move Jeffro!" Anderson said as he slapped the back of Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff threw his hat on the ground, & put his hands over his face, then rubbing them through his hair, letting out an "UGH!"


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

"Here, put some ice on your eye." Amy said as she handed Trish an ice pack.

Amy went & got the alcohol from the bathroom & rubbed it on Trish's scrapes, "Careful – this may sting just a little."

Trish winched with the burning feeling.

"Sorry." Amy said.

Jeff & the rest of the guys came inside. Jeff & Trish locked eyes & he felt so bad seeing her with an ice pack on her eye, & the scrapes on her arm & hands.

"Party's over folks!" Matt yelled. The crowd (with the exception of a few good friends) made their way out the door, & home.

Amy sensing that Jeff wanted to apologize to Trish alone, made everyone leave the kitchen & exit to the living room.

**TRISH / JEFF:**

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked calmly as he approached Trish moving the ice pack from her eye to assess the damage he inadvertently did; it was starting to swell.

Trish gazed into his green eyes, & he gazed into her hazel ones. The other completely taken aback by the other.

Trish snatched the ice pack back, "I'll live." Trish got up off the kitchen counter stool & started to make her way to the living room.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you…it was an honest accident…" Jeff said.

"And Zack? Was that an accident too?" Trish asked as she turned around.

"What I did to Zack, I am not apologizing for it." Jeff said.

"Why did you do that to Zack, Jeff? Huh? What gives you the right? You don't see me or speak to me for 6 months, & all of a sudden you have the right to go around acting like we're still together." Trish said angrily.

"I know we're not together – I broke up with you, remember?" Jeff angrily said. He was hurt by Trish's tartness with him; & she was hurt with his tartness to her.

"Yeah…I received that message LOUD & CLEAR…6 months ago."

"Obviously…you slept with someone else. How is that working out for you these days?" Jeff asked.

"Go to hell Hardy!" Trish said before she walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Just like you to walk away when things get tough." Jeff said.

Trish stopped dead in her tracks, & turned to face Jeff. "No, that would be you…you left…I stayed in Cameron." Trish said, before exiting to the living room.

"Trish, where are you going?" Amy said.

Trish turned around to face Amy, "Home. It was a mistake to ever come here." Trish said, as she looked at Jeff before she walked out of the house.

Jeff walked out of the back door & slammed it so hard, the windows shook. He was pissed. Trish got in her car & let out a cry before she pulled away – as long as she lived, nothing would ever bring her back to the Hardy house.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER:**

Christmas had passed & the second semester of school had started up a couple of weeks ago. Trish was still living at her parents; they decided to move to London (with Christie) for the next 6 months to oversee a huge project that her dad's company was embarking upon. With her parents & sister out-of-town, Trish thought that this was the perfect time to step-up her & Melina's investigation into CM Punk to see if he & Dolph Zigler had anything to do with planting drugs on Jeff & setting her & Shawn up to make it look like they cheated behind's Jeff's back. There was just one problem – Jeff Hardy had decided to put his motor cross career on hold, & enroll at Cameron University. Trish wondered if she could stay focused on what she had to do, without the distraction of Jeff. But that thought quickly vanished, when her phone rang, "JUSTIN GABRIEL."

_**TRISH: Hey**_

_**JUSTIN: Hey**_

_**TRISH: Are you back in town?**_

_**JUSTIN: Yeah.**_

_**TRISH: Why didn't you call me?**_

_**JUSTIN: Because I got in late last night & didn't want to wake you.**_

_**TRISH: Will I see you at school today?**_

_**JUSTIN: Uh…not today.**_

_**TRISH: Are you sick or something?**_

_**JUSTIN: No…just need a day to recoup from getting back.**_

_**TRISH: Oh…okay…will I see you tonight then?**_

_**JUSTIN: Absolutely.**_

_**Trish smiled to herself.**_

_**TRISH: Okay…7?**_

_**JUSTIN: 7.**_

_**TRISH: Alright…bye.**_

_**JUSTIN: Bye.**_

A few days after the incident at Matt's house, Amy made Jeff familiar with Trish & Justin; Jeff cursed himself for staying gone so long. But he knew that Trish would never love Justin, the way she loved him. He could understand her anger – but at the same time, as far as he knew, she did cheat with Shawn – something that nagged at him; something that he had to get to the bottom of.

Trish was out front with Torrie, Melina, & Ashley catching up when they all of a sudden heard a bunch of girls screaming. The trio looked up, & saw Jeff Hardy walking up on campus signing autographs & taking pictures.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ashley asked Trish.

Trish broke her trance from Jeff & put her focus back to her friends. "Yeah…let's get to class."

The trio walked off & Trish glanced back at Jeff. She couldn't believe that he was finally back. But he was 6 months too late. Trish turned her head back to continue her walk with her friends; Jeff looked straight to see Trish walking away – he couldn't believe there she was, so close, but so far within his reach – he just hoped that he wasn't 6 months too late.

Half of the day was almost over, & Trish was in the lunch room with Jericho, Ashley, Torrie, Lillian, Mickie, John, & Melina.

"Don't you think that's creepy Stratus?" Jericho asked Trish.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Hardy…he keeps staring over here." Jericho said.

Trish looked to where Jericho was looking; sure enough, Jeff was starring at Trish. His stare was broken when Candice came & sat beside Jeff. Since Trish was seeing Justin Gabriel now, Jeff against his better judgment started casually seeing Candice Michelle.

"He'll get over it." Trish said.

Jericho half smiled. Deep down, Trish wondered privately, if she wouldn't be the one that would have to get over it. Trish gathered up her books, & made her way out of the lunch room.

"Hey – where are you going?" Torrie asked.

"To the library." Trish said.

"Want some company?" John asked.

"Sure." Trish said.

John put his arm around Trish & the two made their way out of the lunchroom & to the library passing by Jeff & Candice. Jeff noticed the hurtful look on Trish's face – privately he was hoping it equaled the hurt in his heart.

**JOHN / TRISH:**

John & Trish arrived in the library, & throwed their books down on a table & sat down.

"You want to tell me about it?" John asked.

"About what?" Trish asked confused.

"Jeff." John said.

Trish didn't say anything as she flipped through her books.

"I know you still love him Trish…" John began to say.

"Do you want me to talk about Maria?" Trish snapped at John. She knew John loved Maria; but wouldn't talk about his feelings for her – he always kept them to himself, & he didn't dare share his feelings with Maria, for fear of rejection.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you're only trying to help." Trish said. "Forgive me?"

"You're forgiven." John said. He scooted closer to the table & leaned his head in to Trish's; she lifted her eyes up to meet his. "I know it's none of my business, but that night at the party, Jeff only acted out of his love for you with what he did to Zach; & the thing with Candice, it's only because you are seeing someone else. If I were a gambling man, my money is on you, Candice or no Candice; & my money is on Jeff – Justin or no Justin…I just hope Justin & Candice can see that you & Jeff are meant to be…but more importantly than, that…I hope you & Jeff realize it, before it's too late." John said.

"Then why did he stay away for 6 months? He doesn't make any sense." Trish said as she shook her head.

John chuckled. "It's Jeff Hardy – he is a complicated individual. But only to those on the outside, that are not in his inner circle."

"I guess that explains it." Trish said as she rolled her eyes.

"You are far from being on the outside with Jeff Hardy. Just because you're broken-up, doesn't mean he ever stopped loving you…looked what he did to Ryder for messing with you." John said as he motioned to where Zach was.

Trish & John chuckled.

"In some way, he probably still thinks of you as his girl & he your guy. He really took a doozie from you that night…just let things simmer…it will all work out." John said.

"I just wish things were different." Trish said.

"Me too." John said.

There was a smooth silence between them.

"So…have you spoken to Maria?" Trish asked.

"No…she won't even give me the time of day." John said.

"Yeah? Me either…so don't feel bad." Trish said.

"I am not the one making accusations about her boyfriend." John said.

"Who said they were accusations?" Trish asked.

"Are you telling me, that everything you said at the lock in happened?" John asked.

Trish was getting uncomfortable now & started to squirm in her chair.

"What chapter did we have to read?" Trish asked.

John reached over & closed her book. "Not so fast Trish. Tell me…did he do those things to you?"

Trish was silent.

"That son of a bitch did, didn't he?" John asked as he started to get up from his chair.

Trish jumped up & pulled at John to sit back down.

"Stop…listen…let it go…its being taken care of." Trish said.

"By the police I hope?" John asked.

"Sort…of." Trish said as she looked passed John & to Melina who just walked in.

John turned his head to see Melina.

"Oh…you have got to be kidding me…Batista is looking into this? You know he is going to tell Jeff." John asked.

"Uh…well, not exactly." Trish said.

"Then who is? Justin?" John asked.

"Of course not…he doesn't even know." Trish said.

There was a silence; John finally put two & two together.

"You & Melina? Are you crazy? You are asking for trouble Trish." John said.

"John listen to me…I have to do this…my way…I have to know what he is up to." Trish said. "I think he had something to do with grad night – but I don't think he did it alone."

"I do not like the sound of this." John said.

Trish reached across the table to put her hands on John's arm, "If you ever really cared about Maria at all, or our friendship, you will let me do this…my way."

"I guess I don't have a choice then." John said, as he stared at Maria as she came into the library.

Trish got up to leave, "See you later."

**JOHN / JEFF:**

John was walking down the hall & ran into Jeff.

"Hey man – I need to talk to you." John said.

Jeff & John made their way out in the courtyard.

"Look, I am not sure where you are with Trish these days & I am not trying to tell you what to do or how to be…but just be on the look-out for her…she may be running into some trouble, & I don't want to see her get hurt…or go down for it." John said.

"What kind of trouble?" Jeff asked.

John shook his head, "I don't know…but only bad things can come out of it." John said.

"I think whatever Trish gets herself into, she can handle it…if she can't, she has a boyfriend that can help her…but thanks for the heads-up." Jeff said before he started to walk off.

"Yeah? Well, that boyfriend isn't you…and for the record…just because she is seeing someone else, doesn't mean anything…she still loves you, you know? And I know you still love her." John said.

Jeff turned around to face John.

"Just look after her, man…she may not want it…but she needs it." John said.

Jeff raised his eyebrow, "Yeah…okay."

**TRISH'S HOUSE:**

Trish opened the door, & smiled when she saw Justin.

"I've missed you." Justin said as he bent down to kiss Trish.

"Did you have a good trip?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…I missed you though." Justin said, as he gave Trish another kiss.

"I made us something to eat…well, more like take out." Trish said.

"How was school today?" Justin asked.

"Uh…it was okay." Trish said.

"Just okay? Nothing exciting?" Justin asked.

"No – why?" Trish asked laughing.

"So, no celebrities have enrolled at Cameron University lately?" Justin asked.

Trish rolled her eyes. "If you wanted to know if Jeff was going to CU, you could've just asked me. But something tells me you already knew he was…seeing as how it is all over the news." Trish said sharply as she got up from the table to take her plate to the kitchen sink.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was a touchy subject for you." Justin said.

Trish turned to face Justin. "Can we not talk about Jeff? He's my ex-boyfriend…not always pleasant dinner conversation with your current boyfriend."

"I'm sorry." Justin said as he made his way over to Trish. Justin looked into her eyes & kissed her. "So, I am your boyfriend?" Justin asked.

Trish smiled, "What would you call it?"

Justin smiled, "Boyfriend…& girlfriend." Justin bent down to kiss Trish again. The two moved from the kitchen to her bedroom. Trish & Justin were hot & heavy into their make-out session & Justin was on top of her making out on her bed.

While Justin was kissing her, Trish had a flashback.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**It was a hot summer day & Jeff & Trish just came in from a day swimming in the Stratus pool. Trish took her wet towel & smacked Jeff with it hard…but in a playful way.**_

"_**So you think you're tough? You're going to pay for that Stratus!" Jeff said.**_

"_**Catch me first!" Trish laughed & ran up the stairs with Jeff chasing her & Trish screaming. Trish made it to her bedroom, & locked Jeff out. **_

"_**Not so tough & smart now Hardy?" Trish said laughing. She thought she had got the best of her boyfriend…playfully.**_

"_**Actually, I am." Jeff said startling Trish; she forgot to lock her bathroom door that you can also access from Christie's room. Trish screamed in excitement & shock. Trish ran to her closet to lock him out, but he got her & began tickling her, with Trish laughing up a storm. The laughing stopped when their eyes meet & they began kissing. Jeff pulled Trish up & they moved over to her bed where they kissed passionately. Trish was yearning for Jeff to make love to her…but all of a sudden he stopped the make-out session.**_

"_**What? Is something wrong?" Trish asked.**_

"_**I don't want to you to think I am forcing you into anything…you're not ready for. Jeff said.**_

"_**You're not forcing me...I want you to make love to me." Trish said.**_

_**Jeff looked to Trish & got up & sat on the side of her bed. Trish got up & leaned on his back, resting her head on his shoulder with her arms around his waist.**_

"_**I love you…you're the one I want to spend all of my life with." Trish said.**_

_**Jeff didn't say a word. "Do you not feel the same way?" Trish asked worried.**_

_**Jeff turned to face Trish. "Oh God…how can you ask me that?" Jeff asked as he moved Trish's hair behind her ear. "I have loved you since the 2**__**nd**__** grade …I love you so much…of course I want to make love to you." Jeff said.**_

"_**Good…you were starting to worry me Hardy." Trish said as she leaned in to kiss Jeff.**_

_**Trish pulled away, & saw the worry in Jeff's green eyes. "What's bothering you?" Trish asked.**_

"_**Ahhh…" Jeff let out & got up off the bed & faced Trish.**_

"_**What? You can tell me whatever it is." Trish said.**_

"_**I got a sponsorship for motor cross." Jeff said.**_

"_**Really? That's awesome." Trish said beaming with proudness.**_

"_**The catch is…I will be gone for a year…and they want me to leave in a month." Jeff said.**_

"_**In a month?" Trish asked. Trish was silent. How could she stand being away from Jeff for a whole year?**_

"_**Trish?" Jeff said as he sat back down on her bed. "If you don't want me to go…I won't." Jeff said.**_

"_**No…I want you to go…it's a once in a lifetime opportunity & I don't want to hold you back from it." Trish said.**_

"_**I don't want to leave you." Jeff said.**_

"_**You won't have too…I will always be here." Trish said as she placed her hand over Jeff's heart. "And you will always be here." Trish continued, as she placed Jeff's hand over her heart. Jeff smiled.**_

"_**I'll wait for you, Jeff Hardy…no matter how long it takes…I will wait for you." Trish said as smiled to the man that she loved more than anything in the world & gave him a kiss.**_

Justin started to move his hand up her shirt, & Trish quickly got up & snapped back to reality.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Justin asked.

"Uh…no." Trish said.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"I'm sorry…I just don't think I am ready for this." Trish said.

Justin looked around Trish's room, & noticed on her shelf a picture of her & Jeff was still up. "It's Hardy, isn't it?" Justin asked.

"What?" Trish asked annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know…I think you've always known." Justin said defensively.

"Known what?" Trish asked bitchy.

"That no matter who comes into your life…you're always going to love him…no one else can compare." Justin said angrily.

"You do not know what you're talking about." Trish said.

"I think I do…and I think you know deep down, everything I am saying is true…you just can't admit it. The way you & Jeff tip toe around each other at school…the way he stares at you when you're not looking…the way you stare at him when he's not looking…you make an exit every time he comes in a room…you don't think I notice those things?" Justin said.

"You're not making any sense." Trish said.

"No…You're the one not making any sense…you act like you have moved on…you call me your boyfriend…but honestly, I think we both know who you want to be in this room with you this second." Justin said.

"You are way off base." Trish said.

"Am I? If it were him up here making out with you, would you have stopped or would you have made love to him?" Justin asked. Trish didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." Justin said, as he made his way downstairs & to the front door.

"Justin! Wait!" Trish yelled. Justin stopped at the front door & turned to face Trish.

"When you're ready to have a real relationship, let me know…but I am not going to wait forever on you…you need to make your mind up about what you want." Justin said as he left the Stratus house frustrated.

Irritated Trish went & sat in the den flipping through the channels. Until suddenly she got a knock at her front door.

Trish started speaking as soon as she opened the front door, "I'm really sorry, but you were…"

Trish was speechless – Maria stood before her battered, bruised, & bloody.

"I didn't know where else to go." A sobbing Maria told Trish.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

"Maria! What the hell happened to you?" Trish said as she motioned for Maria to come in her house.

Maria was sobbing hysterically.

"Were you in an accident?" Trish asked.

Maria shook her head no.

"Tell me what happened." Trish said softly.

"You were right along Trish…I should have believed you." Maria said.

Before Trish could open her mouth there was a knock at her door; Maria's eyes grew wide. Trish just stared at Maria. The person kept knocking on the door.

"Stay right here…I will be back." Trish told Maria.

Trish got up & looked out the window. It was Jeff Hardy – as much as she wanted him to be there, she wanted him to leave – his timing was awful.

Jeff started to walk around the back of the house to the kitchen door, when Trish suddenly opened the front door.

"Jeff?" Trish asked.

"Hey." Jeff said as he approached Trish at the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…can I come in?" Jeff asked.

"Uh…" Trish said as she looked back to Maria sitting on the chaise lounge in the foyer.

Trish turned back to face Jeff, "Now is really not a good time."

Jeff looked Trish straight in the eyes, & then over her head through the door. Trish noticed this, & moved out to the front porch where Jeff stood, softly closing the door behind her.

Jeff put his hands in his jean pockets, & looked to Trish with his deep green eyes, "Look, it's cool if you don't want me here, obviously your boyfriend is inside – I get it."

Trish shook her head, "No…it's not like that…"

Jeff looked at Trish with an eyebrow raised.

"It's not." Trish said sternly.

"Look, your relationship is your relationship…I don't give a damn about that..." Jeff said before he was cut off.

"Excuse me? You stay away how long with no phone call or visit, & then you have the nerve to come to my house, & have the audacity to tell me you don't give a damn about my relationship? How dare you!" Trish said as she started to walk back into the house, before Jeff went to reach for her, causing Trish to jerk away.

"Don't touch me Jeff! You are a real piece of work, you know that? Just leave." Trish said to Jeff with a tear in her eye, before she walked back into the house & locked the door behind her. She heard Jeff rev his car up, & looked out the window to see him speed away.

Trish went back into the house, & sat beside Maria.

"I shouldn't have come here." Maria said as she started to stand up.

Trish grabbed Maria's hand, "I am glad you did. I want you to stay." Trish continued, "But I need you to tell me everything…"

Maria looked to Trish with a tear stained face & desperation in her eyes.

**JEFF:**

Jeff was in his Ferrari riding down the road, calling John Cena on his cell phone.

"_**You've reached Cena – you know what to do."**_

"_**Cena – it's Jeff. I went to Trish's tonight to speak to her, after our conversation at school the other day. Call me when you get this." **_

Jeff said as he threw his cell phone in the passenger seat frustrated. Why did any interaction he had with Trish lately, had to result with them ending in an argument?

**LILLIAN / CM PUNK:**

"Hello? Is anyone home? Maria?" Lillian said as she turned their condo lights on.

"Maria? Are you here?" Lillian said.

"Guess not." Lillian said to herself.

Lillian turned around to go to her room, when she got a knock at the door.

"CM?" Lillian asked.

"Hi Lillian." CM said. He was very nervous & shaky.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Lillian asked.

"Is Maria home? I have been calling her, & I cannot get an answer. I am worried about her." CM said.

"Uh…Maria is not here." Lillian said.

CM was upset by this news. He rigorously ran his fingers through his hair. Lillian could tell that something was off.

"Did ya'll have a fight?" Lillian asked. CM looked Lillian coldly in the eyes.

"Do you know where she is?" CM calmly & coldly asked.

"No…I haven't talked to her all day." Lillian said.

By this time, CM was growing more & more upset, & it did not go un-noticed.

"Maybe you should try calling her again." Lillian said.

"I have done that already!" CM yelled, as he hit the side of the condo scaring Lillian.

"Okay…I didn't mean to upset you…just calm down." Lillian said.

"Can you tell her I came by?" CM asked quietly.

"Yeah…sure…I will tell her." Lillian said, as she quietly shut the door, & locked it & dead-bolted the door.

CM turned to face the ocean, with ramped thoughts of where his battered girlfriend was…little did he know, it was the place least of all he thought she would be.

**JEFF / CANDICE:**

Jeff pulled into the beach parking lot, where Candice was waiting on him.

"Hey." Candice said with a half smile as she approached Jeff getting out of his car.

"Hey." Jeff said.

"You're late…where were you?" Candice asked.

"Uh…" Jeff said.

"You fell asleep didn't you Hardy?" Candice asked. Jeff was taken aback by Candice calling him Hardy. The only other girl to do that was Trish. In some way, Jeff felt like Candice was crossing a line with that.

"Hello? Jeff?" Candice said.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked.

"Are you okay?" Candice asked.

"Yeah – why?" Jeff asked.

"We don't have to stay…if you don't want to." Candice said.

"Nah – I'm fine. Really." Jeff said as he put his arm around Candice & they made their way to the party where her friends were.

Candice joined Leyla, Michelle, Eve, Jackie, & Maryse around the bonfire.

"Did you ask him why he was late?" Maryse asked.

"He fell asleep." Candice said.

"And you're buying that?" Maryse asked.

"He has not given me a reason not to guys." Candice said.

"We don't want to see you get your heart broken." Eve said.

"I appreciate the concern, but I think I will be okay. He's been back in Cameron for a while now, & he has not gotten back with Trish…and I don't think he wants to. I think he's made his choice, & his choice was ME!" Candice said.

"She does have a point." Leyla said.

"Thanks Ley." Candice said smiling.

"Why would he want to be with that piece of trash anyway? I mean, she slept with Shawn Michaels on grad night…and wanted the whole world to know about it…even Jeff." Leyla said.

Candice gave Leyla a high five.

"When I was with him on tour last summer, he never called her or texted her back…she texted him like crazy." Candice said.

"Pathetic." Michelle said.

"The best part is, she didn't even know that it was me he was making love to almost every night. Jeff's mind definitely was not on Trish. It was like, Trish Stratus, who?" Candice said with a smirk on her face.

The girls laughed.

"Not to put a damper on the evening, but Trish has made her choice to…she is seeing Justin Gabriel now. Did ya'll know about that?" Michelle asked.

"I heard about it…but didn't know if it were true." Eve said.

"He is so hot…he can do so much better than Trish…just like Jeff did." Leyla said.

The girls giggled.

"So Candice…is it fair to say that you "love" Jeff Hardy?" Maryse asked to divert the conversation back to Jeff & Candice, & off of Trish. Eve glanced over to Maryse quickly. Maryse didn't really have that big of a problem with Trish…and neither did Eve for that matter. Trish had always been nice to Maryse & Eve…and they just weren't in to "dogging" Trish Stratus out.

"Yeah…head over heels…and I know in time, he will be with me." Candice said as she looked over to where Jeff was. Maryse & Eve looked to each other, while Michelle & Leyla looked to Jeff too.

**JEFF / UNDERTAKER:**

"You going back on the motor cross tour or have you just lost your damn mind?" Mark asked.

"It's good to see you too." Jeff said as he & Mark shook hands.

"College over motor cross, really?" Mark asked.

Jeff laughed, "I know…I figured motor cross won't last forever…and an education can be helpful."

"Good point. Sounds like Matt though." Mark said.

Jeff laughed.

"What about you?" Jeff asked.

"I have finally opened my own Harley shop – you should stop in & check it out sometime." Mark said.

"Yeah, man – definitely." Jeff said.

Mark looked over to the girls & Jeff noticed.

"How long have you & Michelle been together?" Jeff asked.

"About a year." Mark said.

"And Sarah?" Jeff asked.

"Sarah & I were at different places; wanted different things out of life." Mark said.

"I thought ya'll would be together forever…like Amy & Matt." Jeff said.

"Some of us always don't get that happy ending…do we?" Mark asked looking to Jeff. Jeff knew exactly what Mark was talking about.

"I know you care about Candice…but we both know she's not Trish." Mark said.

Jeff looked to Mark.

"I loved Sarah with all of my heart; I would have given her anything she wanted; and if there was a tiny chance that we could have made it worked, I would have given my life for that. Don't get me wrong, I do love Michelle, but that kind of love, like I had before, only comes once in a lifetime." Mark said.

"She did what she did…how do you get over that?" Jeff said.

"You don't…but you try & work through it…" Mark said.

"I don't know…" Jeff said.

"Michaels & Hunter came by the shop the other day, & he does not remember that night…he didn't even see Trish all summer, & has barely seen & spoken to her since college started. You may want to check in with him…just a thought….because nothing sounds right about that night." Mark said.

"I don't think I could spend 1 minute in the room with him without punching him in his face." Jeff said.

"Ah…so you still do love Trish…" Mark said before he was cut off.

"I did love Trish…once upon a time." Jeff said.

"That is bullshit boy & you know it." Mark said.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go." Jeff said. He was tired of everyone pointing out the obvious to him. Jeff Hardy was in denial – he was still in love with Trish Stratus & loved her more than anything else on this earth.

"Wait. Do yourself & Trish a favor…don't write her off just yet. Something tells me, she's going to need you & you're going to need her like never before." Mark said as he walked away & over to Michelle.

Jeff stood there in silence. Now Mark had a feeling that something was going to happen to Trish, just like his conversation with Cena a few days earlier. What in the hell could it be. And why did he feel like others knew something that they weren't saying?

**TRISH / MARIA:**

Trish & Maria were up in Trish's room sitting on Trish's bed. Trish pushed Maria's hair out of her face.

"Honey, I need you to talk to me. You're safe here. No one or nothing can hurt you here." Trish said as she wiped away a tear coming down Maria's face.

"You were right." Maria said.

"Right about what sweetie?" Trish asked. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"The night of the Hardy's party…" Maria said.

"Yeah?" Trish asked.

"I was there…and when I got home, he was at the condo waiting on me." Maria said.

Trish nodded for her to go on.

"I was so late getting home…apparently, he was there hours waiting on me. He said he tried to call me, but my cell had died. He told me he was going down to Wilmington with some friends for the night…how was I supposed to know he changed his plans?" Maria asked.

"You couldn't have known." Trish said.

"He was so mad…but grew livid when I told him I was at Matt's. He told me I was nothing more than…" Maria said as she cried.

"More than what?" Trish asked.

"A dirty little whore like you & my friends. He said I was at that party having sex with other guys… like you did with Shawn on grad night…like Amy kissing in Adam…" Maria said crying.

"Go on." Trish said.

"And I was there doing drugs like Jeff…and smoking pot like Lillian had done…I told him he had it all wrong…but he didn't want to hear me…he just kept pushing me around…pounding on me…I begged him to stop, & he wouldn't, Trish…he just kept on & on." Maria cried out.

Maria finally caught her breath. "I just blacked out…I don't know why he hates the Hardy's so much…but I think he is only just beginning."

**JEFF / CANDICE:**

"You're awful quiet." Candice said to Jeff as they arrived at her condo.

"It's just been a long day." Jeff said.

Candice leaned in to kiss Jeff.

"Want to come in?" Candice asked.

"Yeah…okay." Jeff said.

Candice & Jeff made their way into Candice's condo. Almost everything was pink, as if cotton candy threw-up in her apartment.

Jeff made himself comfortable on the couch while Candice went to change. Candice came into the room, & sat by Jeff on the couch handing him some water. The two began kissing, but it was initiatied by Candice, not Jeff.

Jeff stopped, & Candice replied, "Kiss me Hardy." Jeff had an instant flashback.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**It was the middle of sophomore year at Cameron High School, & the yearly Hardy party was underway. Trish & Jeff were not an item yet, but he was hoping that with Amy's assistance, they would be.**_

"_**Have you talked to Trish yet?" Amy asked.**_

"_**Yeah right – Michaels is all over her." Jeff said.**_

"_**Who gives a damn about Shawn? I don't…and I don't think Trish does either." Amy said.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**She's not feeling him anymore…hasn't for awhile…he cheats on her all of the time…and every time she goes back…just not this time." Amy said.**_

"_**He never deserved her." Jeff said.**_

"_**No…he didn't…but you…you can make her happy, Jeffrey." Amy said as Trish approached them.**_

"_**Hey!" Trish screamed over the loud music.**_

"_**Hey." Amy screamed back, with a nudge to Jeff.**_

"_**Hey – I am Jeff." Jeff said.**_

"_**I know who you are. Your brother dates my best friend." Trish said.**_

_**Jeff laughed…he felt about an inch high.**_

"_**Yeah…I guess they do." Jeff said.**_

_**Trish laughed, "He's funny Ames." Trish said pointing to Jeff.**_

"_**Is there something wrong with that?" Jeff asked nervously.**_

_**Trish & Amy laughed.**_

"_**Not at all…it's just…" Trish said.**_

"_**Just what?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**I never figured the artsy, skater dude to be…funny…complicated, yes…but funny, no." Trish said.**_

_**Jeff stood there…he didn't know what to say.**_

"_**I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Trish said.**_

"_**Uh…you didn't…" Jeff said.**_

_**Trish quickly saw out of the corner of her eye, Shawn coming towards them.**_

_**Trish stood extremely close to Jeff & looked into his green eyes. "Can you do me a favor?"**_

"_**Anything." Jeff said as he took a sip of his drink.**_

"_**Kiss me." Trish said.**_

_**Jeff spewed his drink out, "What?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**Do I repulse you?" Trish asked concerned.**_

"_**Uh…no…just the opposite." Jeff said.**_

_**Shawn was getting closer.**_

"_**Kiss me Hardy!" Trish yelled.**_

_**Jeff leaned in & gave Trish the softest, wettest, most sweet kiss she had in all of her life. It was full of his burning passion for her, but not rough. Their lips seemed to dance well together, as if they were made to be dance partners. Jeff held his tattooed arm around her waist, hugging her body against his; with the other arm wrapped around her shoulders, softly sliding his hand on the side of her face, with his thumb gently rubbing over her throat. Trish liked the way her body fit into his…she put her hands on his mid-section & she could feel his muscles underneath his shirt. Before she could move her arms up so that they were wrapped around his neck, Jeff broke the kiss.**_

"_**He's gone." Jeff said.**_

"_**Who's gone?" Trish asked.**_

"_**Michaels." Jeff said, as he walked off.**_

_**Trish watched Jeff fade back into the crowd...while putting her hand over her mouth, trying not to let her breath escape her…because it was definitely taken away.**_

"JEFF? HELLO?" Candice said.

Jeff looked to Candice.

"Where were you…just then?" Candice asked.

"Why do you call me Hardy?" Jeff asked.

"Uh…that is your name?" Candice said.

"It's my last name…not my first name." Jeff said before he got up off of the couch.

"Okay…" Candice said confused. "What is the big deal with it? Does that upset you?"

"Just…call me Jeff…okay?" Jeff said.

"Okay…" Candice said.

"Look, its late…and I need to get back home." Jeff said.

Candice got off of the couch, & walked Jeff to the door.

"Okay…drive safe." Candice said.

"Thanks." Jeff said.

Jeff started out the door, but not before Candice grabbed his hand.

"I love you." Candice said.

Jeff just smiled, & told Candice goodnight.

Candice shut the door disappointed that Jeff did not say it back; part of her knew it was the beginning of their relationship & it was new to them so it may take Jeff awhile to say it back…but the other half knew, that it was because of Trish.

**TRISH:**

"Amy – PICK UP!" Trish thought to herself. There was no answer on Amy's phone – just her voicemail, "It's Amy – leave me a message." Trish hung up the phone & dialed another number.

"Hey, Melina?" Trish asked.

"Hey, what's up?" Melina said.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time to explain, but can you come over to my house, as soon as you can?" Trish asked.

"Sounds like an emergency?" Melina said.

Trish looked to a sleeping Maria, "Yeah, it is."

"I'm on my way." Melina said.

**JEFF / MATT / AMY:**

Jeff arrived at Matt's & knocked on the door.

"Matt? Are you home?" Jeff asked. Jeff stood there for awhile, until Matt came & opened the door.

"Jeff?" Matt asked.

"I need to talk to Amy – is she here?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah…come in." Matt said.

"Amy!" Matt yelled.

Amy looked over the balcony from upstairs down into the living room.

"You have a visitor." Matt said pointing to Jeff.

"Let me guess…Trish?" Amy asked giggling.

"And Candice." Jeff said.

Amy made her way down the stairs, "Grab us some aspirin Matt…this could take a while."

Amy & Jeff made their way into Matt's game room.

"Let's hear it Jeffrey." Amy said, almost amusingly.

"I went to see Trish tonight." Jeff said.

"I am guessing that did not go too well – otherwise, you wouldn't be here." Amy said.

"She slammed the door in my face." Jeff said as he slumped down on the couch, putting his hands behind his head.

"She must have had a reason?" Amy said. Jeff cut his eyes to Amy.

"I went to speak to her about something Cena had said to me; and her boyfriend was there." Jeff said.

"Boyfriend?" Amy asked.

"Justin Gabriel." Jeff said raising an eyebrow to Amy, sort of irritated. "What in the hell does she see in him anyway?" Jeff asked sarcastically. "I told her it was cool if she didn't want me there because he was there…" Jeff continued.

"Yeah?" Amy asked.

"Then she said it wasn't like that." Jeff said.

"Maybe it's not." Amy said.

"Come on Ames – do you really believe that?" Jeff asked. Amy just shot him a look. "Anyway, I told her I didn't give a damn about her relationship." Jeff finished.

Amy was stunned. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jeff rubbed his hands over his face. "You are such an asshole. Not only is she mad at you, but I am too. How could you say that to her?" Amy yelled standing up, causing Jeff to stand up.

"How could I say that to her? How could she cheat on me?" Jeff yelled back. "I love that girl more than anything on this earth…I would have given her anything she wanted…that was the whole point of me going on to be a motor cross star…so she wouldn't want for anything in this world…and I would be able to take care of her…and what is the thanks I get? She sleeps with her ex boyfriend, whom she left for me?" Jeff yelled.

Amy stood there smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling about Dumas?" Jeff yelled.

"You…you finally admitted that you love Trish." Amy said.

"Yeah…and it's about damn time too!" Matt said.

"It doesn't matter…she has moved on & she hates me…then there is the trust issue I have with her…and Candice." Jeff said. Jeff looked to Amy. "But I also told her that because I didn't give a damn about her relationships…didn't mean that I didn't give a damn about her."

"Oh…I know you give a damn about Trish." Amy said.

"What about Candice?" Matt asked.

"Who gives a damn about that?" Amy asked turning to face Matt.

Amy turned back to face Jeff, & took his hand in hers. "Look, if you love Trish & you still want a future with her, then fight for her. You two belong together, & you know it, Jeff. Whatever, you need to win this battle, you can count on me." Amy said smiling to her best friend.

"And how do I handle Candice?" Jeff asked.

"Break things off with her. It's not like you're serious about her anyway." Amy said.

"She told me she loved me." Jeff said.

"Ouch." Matt said.

"What did you say?" Amy asked.

"Nothing…I just walked down the steps out to the parking lot, got in my car & left." Jeff said.

"What did you say the first time Trish told you she loved you?" Amy said.

"I told her I loved her first." Jeff said.

"See…my point exactly…you don't love Candice…you love Trish…and Trish doesn't love Justin…she loves you." Amy said.

"How do you know that?" Jeff asked.

"Because every time you walk into a room, her eyes are locked on you…and when she found out that you & Candice were sleeping together on the tour, she cried. She doesn't look at Justin the way she looks at you. If it were up to Trish, she would never get over you…and I don't think that you have gotten over her." Amy said.

"It doesn't matter…she will probably never speak to me again." Jeff said.

"I seriously doubt that." Matt said.

"Matt's right…just give her a few days, & try talking to her again…tell her how you really feel." Amy said.

Just then Jeff's phone rang; it was Cena calling him back.

"I have to take this." Jeff said. Jeff left & went into the other room to talk.

**TRISH / MELINA:**

"Hey – I am glad that you came on such short notice." Trish said as she took Melina's coat.

"No problem. What's the 911?" Melina asked.

"Come upstairs, I'll show you." Trish said.

Trish & Melina made their way quietly into Trish's room. Maria laid their on Trish's bed sound asleep.

"What the hell happened to her?" Melina asked.

"CM Punk, that's what." Trish said.

"What do you need me to do?" Melina asked.

"I need you to stay here with her…until I get back." Trish said.

"Back from where?" Melina asked.

"CM's." Trish responded.

"Are you crazy?" Melina asked.

"SHHHH! You're gonna wake her." Trish said.

Both girls stepped outside the bedroom door.

"Melina – please do not fight me on this. I know he was the one that set me & Shawn up, planted drugs on Jeff, & now he has beat Maria within an inch of her life. He cannot get away with this." Trish pleaded.

"Trish –he won't – just let the police handle this." Melina pleaded. "Batista could help you. He cares about you all, & he would make sure that CM paid for his crimes."

"I appreciate that…really, I do…but this is so personal…I want to see justice for myself." Trish said. "Can you understand that, Melina? What if the roles were reversed, & he took Batista away from you & all of your future hopes & dreams were shattered within an instant…and your best friend beaten within a second of her life? Could you just stand back & let the police handle it?" Trish asked.

Melina rolled her eyes – Trish had gotten to her. "I don't like this."

"I didn't ask you to…all I am asking is to stay with her until I get back. Don't answer the phone & do not go to the door. Keep all the lights off." Trish said.

"What about Justin?" Melina asked.

"What about him?" Trish asked.

"He is in the same program as I am. He's going to know something is up with you…us." Melina said.

"Not if we play it cool…We had a fight tonight…so…I will go by his house on my way back." Trish said.

Trish got her coat & scarf on, & began walking down the stairs to the front door. As she opened the front door, she looked back up the spiral staircase to Melina.

"Please be careful." Melina said.

"Always am." Trish said, as she made her way out to confront the man that took her life away, & almost took Maria's away. There would not be a second time…


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**AMY / MATT / JEFF:**

"Hey – everything okay?" Amy asked as Jeff came back into the game room.

"Yeah…I got to go." Jeff said.

Amy walked over to Jeff, "Sure…okay."

"Thanks for letting me vent…I know I don't say it enough, but you're such a good friend…the best Ames." Jeff said lowly to Amy.

"That's what I am here for…just tell her how you feel." Amy said as she smiled at Jeff.

Jeff smiled back at Amy, "See you Matt."

"Later." Matt said, as Jeff made his way out of the house.

"Do you think he is going to be okay?" Matt asked Amy.

"Depends…the sooner he tells Trish how he really feels, the better we will all be." Amy said as she shut the front door.

"And the sooner you get upstairs…the better I will be." Matt said as he began kissing on Amy causing her to laugh & giggle.

**TRISH / JUSTIN:**

Trish went by CM's to confront him about Maria. Lucky for him, he wasn't there; so Trish thought she would go by Justin's to apologize for their earlier fight.

Trish arrived at Justin's – it was an older house out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a black forest. There were a ton of cars parked in the front, & music blaring from inside. Were Justin & his roommates having a party? Trish didn't particularly care for Justin's roommates – Heath Slater, Skip Sheffield, Darren Young, & Wade Barrett. Trish thought Justin was much better than them, & didn't understand why he hung around them.

Trish got out of her car, & made her way to the front door.

"Trish?" she heard someone say. She turned around, & it was Justin.

"Hey." Trish said.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked.

"Uh…I came to see you…I wanted to talk to you about earlier." Trish said.

Justin nodded his head.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"If you want me to go, I can." Trish said.

"No…its fine. Why don't we go in & we can talk." Justin said as he walked passed Trish towards the house; Trish stood in her same spot, & Justin noticed.

"What? Is something wrong?" Justin asked.

"It's sort of loud in there…how can we talk with all of that noise?" Trish asked. Truth be told, she didn't want to go nowhere near Heath, Wade, Titus, or Skip – especially Skip.

Justin looked back to the house, "I guess you're right. Let's go over here." Justin said as he took Trish's hand, as they walked over to a bench on the side of the house.

Justin looked at Trish, who was looking to the ground, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Look, I am really sorry about this evening. Really I am…I thought I was ready to be..." Trish said.

"Intimate?" Justin asked.

Trish smiled; she was slightly embarrassed. "Yeah." Trish looked Justin in the eyes. "I really like you…and the last thing I want to do is lead you on…tease you…but I am just not ready to be intimate…with anyone."

There was a silence.

"I know this doesn't change things, but if it's any consolation, I was never intimate with Jeff, either." Trish said.

Justin sort of smiled; knowing that Jeff Hardy hadn't been intimate with her either; at least knowing this, he felt he didn't have to compete with Jeff – in that sense.

"But…you have to understand that he was a big part of my life…I was his girlfriend for nearly 3 years…and we have been broken up for less than a year…he is a big reason I am the person I am today…and for that I will be forever grateful to him. We're going to run into each other from time to time, with us both going to Cameron University…and my best friend dating his brother…I'm really sorry if I hurt you tonight…but it wasn't intentional."

"Trish – I should be the one saying I'm sorry – I shouldn't have said the things I did to you…in your own home. It wasn't right, & it won't happen again…and whether I like it or not, Jeff is a part of your past – before you even knew me. That is something that I am just going to have to accept. As far as being intimate…it's cool. We don't have to…until you're ready to. I promise." Justin said.

"I believe you." Trish said. With that, Justin leaned in & kissed Trish. Justin reached around & hugged Trish, looking up to the window in the house. There Skip Sheffield looked down, with a devious grin, to which Justin just stared.

"I better go. It's getting late." Trish said.

"I'll walk you to your car." Justin said.

They arrived at Trish's car hand-in-hand, "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Trish asked.

"Yes." Justin replied with a kiss on Trish's lips.

"See ya." Trish said.

"See ya." Justin replied, & watched Trish drive away.

**JEFF / MELINA:**

Melina was in Trish's room reading a book when she saw some lights flash in the drive way; Melina looked out the window & saw a yellow Ferrari – it could only be one person – Jeff Hardy. Melina took her eyes off the car when she heard Maria take a loud snore. Trish had given Melina some Ambien to sleep; Trish took that when she had trouble sleeping after the aftermath of her & Jeff's break-up.

Melina made her way down the stairs before Jeff could ring the doorbell to wake Maria. As Jeff was about to knock, Maria opened the door.

"Hey." Melina said as she smiled.

"Whoa – Melina? I wasn't expecting you to answer the door." Jeff said.

"I know." Melina said.

"Is Trish here?" Jeff asked.

"No." Melina said.

"Where is she?" Jeff asked.

"She went out for a few minutes." Melina said.

"Where?" Jeff asked.

Melina was quiet – she didn't say a word.

Melina moved to the side of the door, allowing Jeff to come in. Melina walked with him down the long hallway, into the kitchen. They both took a seat on the kitchen stools.

Melina took a sip of water before she faced Jeff to talk to him. "Water?" She asked.

Jeff shook his head no, "When will Trish be back?" he asked.

"She went to see Justin." Melina said.

Jeff just looked to Melina, with a blank stare.

"I'm sorry." Melina said.

Jeff got up & walked around the Stratus living room. He had another flashback.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_**Jeff, this is nothing to be upset about." Trish said.**_

"_**Are you kidding me?" Jeff asked. "A guy half way around the world calling you…every day & emailing? Gimme a break, Trish." Jeff said disgusted.**_

"_**He is there, I am here…we are just friends…our families are friends…we are graduating high school, Jeff. You're going on the motor cross tour…I'm going with you. We should he happy, not fighting." Trish said.**_

"_**You apparently mean something to him…and apparently your parents don't seem to mind it either." Jeff said as he grabbed his car keys.**_

_**Trish grabbed his tattooed arm, to stop him. "What is that supposed to mean?" Trish asked annoyed. Jeff didn't answer her – he started walking to the door.**_

_**Trish grabbed his arm, "Look at me." Trish said.**_

"_**We both know your parents don't approve of me, Trish." Jeff said.**_

"_**That is not true!" Trish shouted. **_

"_**Yes it is – I don't come from a family with a fancy pedigree. My dad is not a CEO, a doctor, lawyer, or owns his own company. He doesn't drive the best or most expensive car. But he did the best he could, given what he had…and if that is not good enough…" Jeff said before he was cut off. **_

"_**Jeff!" Trish said - Jeff just looked at her. "You're the one that means everything to me…not him…and I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks…I love you Hardy...tattoos, piercings, motor cross & all…I even love you're dad…everything about him." Trish said, her hazel eyes looking into his green ones.**_

_**Just then Trish's phone rang…it was him. Jeff glanced at her phone, "JUSTIN GABRIEL" & rolled his eyes. **_

"_**Are you going to answer that?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**No…" Trish said.**_

"_**Why?" Jeff asked annoyed.**_

"_**Because I'm busy." Trish said as she took her hands & placed them on each side of Jeff's face lifting herself up to kiss him. When she broke the kiss, she looked into Jeff's eyes, & smiled at him. Kissing Jeff always made Trish blush.**_

"_**Kiss me Stratus." Jeff said; as he took his hands & placed on each side of her face & bent down to kiss her. He could never resist Trish's kisses. He moved his hands down to the bend in her legs & picked her up, all the while kissing her, with her arms wrapped around his neck. He sat her on the kitchen counter top with him standing between her legs, & his arms around her butt, where she sat on the counter, moving his hands up her back, under her shirt.**_

"Jeff!" Melina said snapping Jeff back to reality.

"Uh…yeah?" Jeff said.

"Are you okay?" Melina asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said as went over to a shelf with the Stratus family pictures displayed – one of Trish in her cheerleader uniform; & another in a pretty strapless sundress. Jeff had another flashback.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Jeff arrived at school & saw Trish at her locker talking to Torrie Wilson & Ashley Massaro; as soon as Torrie & Ashley left, Jeff approached Trish.**_

"_**Nice legs." Trish heard someone say. Trish turned around, & saw Jeff Hardy approaching her.**_

"_**He speaks." Trish said causing Jeff to smirk.**_

"_**A regular comedian, I see." Jeff said.**_

"_**What is it Nirvana?" Trish asked.**_

"_**And she gives compliments, too!" Jeff said.**_

_**Trish smirked, & finished putting her books in her locker & turned to face Jeff. "What is it Hardy?" Trish asked.**_

_**Jeff approached Trish so closely that she had her books pressed up against her chest.**_

"_**See…since I told you that you had nice legs…I was hoping you could return a favor." Jeff said.**_

"_**Well, I would…if you would show your legs…but you always wear jeans." Trish said with a smile.**_

"_**And the jokes keep coming." Jeff said as he smiled & laughed. **_

"_**Funny Stratus. See, I was thinking something more along the lines of you telling me I had nice lips." Jeff said. Jeff moved closer to Trish's face, "Because judging by the way I kissed you at my party the other night…you liked it." Jeff whispered millimeters away from her lips, with the two staring into each other's eyes. Jeff didn't know it, but Trish wanted him to kiss her again.**_

_**Jeff began laughing, "I am just kidding with you!"**_

_**Trish tried to compose herself…Jeff Hardy was making her nervous…and the butterflies were definitely flying.**_

"_**I wanted to know if you could help me with my Geometry in study hall." Jeff asked.**_

_**Trish just stared at Jeff in a daze. "Trish!" Jeff said.**_

"_**Uh….yeah…yeah…sure…English…study hall." Trish said.**_

"_**Uh, I said Geometry." Jeff said.**_

_**Just then, the bell rang, "Sure." Trish said, as she scurried away.**_

_**Jeff watched Trish as she scurried down the hall, smiling to himself, all the while thinking how hot she looked in her cheerleader uniform…he privately thought how he wished she was his girlfriend, & not Shawn Michaels…& that she really did have nice legs.**_

Melina noticed Jeff admiring Trish's pictures. "Jeff?" Melina asked snapping Jeff out of his flashback.

Jeff put the pictures down & sat on the couch. Melina followed him over & sat on the table across from him.

Jeff leaned up to Melina, placing his elbows on his knees, "Does she love him?" Jeff asked.

Melina leaned into Jeff, putting her hands on Jeff's, "She'll never anyone like she loves you." Melina said.

"Then why is she with him?" Jeff asked.

Melina gave Jeff some food for thought, when she replied "Because you're not with her." Melina said with a half smile on her face.

**TRISH:**

Trish was driving down the road thinking about Justin – but her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted CM's car at a local college bar. Trish was immediately filled with rage & pulled her car into the bar.

Trish swung open the bar room door, & immediately spotted CM playing pool. What Trish did not see was Anderson, Shannon Moore, & Jesse Neal in a corner playing cards & shooting the bull.

"Is that Trish?" Jesse asked causing Anderson & Shannon to look up.

"Yeah…what the hell is she doing here?" Shannon asked out loud.

Trish walked up to CM, "Hey."

"Hey." CM replied.

"I wanted to give you this." Trish said.

"What?" CM asked.

Trish punched CM in the face.

"DAMN!" Anderson said.

"You bitch!" CM said, as he threw his cube stick down, ready to go after Trish, but Serena was there to shove Trish, & Trish shoved her back.

"OH SHIT!" Shannon said as he jumped up & in between CM, Trish, & Serena trying to hold them back. Trish managed to get back in front of Shannon.

"What? You gonna beat me up too?" Trish asked. "Go ahead…let's see what a big man you really are."

"Yeah – let's see – I dare you ass clown." They heard a voice say. They turned around to see Chris Jericho standing there.

**JUSTIN / SKIP:**

Justin was lying on his bed in his room thinking about Trish; he was in love with her, & was pretty sure she was starting to fall in love with him, too. There was just one problem – Jeff Hardy. Nothing was going to get in his way from him & Trish being together…least of all Jeff Hardy…a man that Justin felt did not deserve Trish…EVER.

"Are you coming down or what?" Skip asked.

"Do you knock?" Justin asked irritated.

"What's the matter? Is Justin upset that his little Trishy left?" Skip asked mocking Justin.

Justin rolled his eyes, trying to ignore Skip.

"What's so special about Trish anyway? She's a college whore, like all the others." Skip said, as Wade passed by Justin's room, & caused Justin to jump up off his bed & ready to rip Skip's head off.

"What did you say?" Justin asked.

"Hey – that is ENOUGH!" Wade yelled at both, stopping them from coming to blows. "Are we going to let a girl come between us?" Wade asked, starring both at Justin & Skip.

"Bro's before ho's." Skip said looking Justin straight in the eye. Justin didn't say anything back. Skip made an exit, back to the party.

"You should come join us Justin…there's a lot of ladies asking for you." Wade said.

"I don't care…there is only one girl I want." Justin said. Wade laughed.

"Trish Stratus, are you kidding me?" Wade said laughing. Justin gave Wade a go-to-hell look.

"You can't be serious, Gabriel. You're dreaming if you think you're going to win that girl's heart. Her heart is tattooed with Jeff Hardy's name all over it. You don't stand a chance, no matter what she has told you…" Wade said before he was cut off.

"There not together!" Justin yelled back.

"Yet…it is only a matter of time. Not even you can stand in his way…the man is indestructible when it comes to her. He won't stay away for long…" Wade said.

Pissed, Justin left the house.

**TRISH / CHRIS / CM / SHANNON / ANDERSON / JESSE:**

"I should call the police on you for assault." CM yelled at Trish.

"Let me help you with that." Trish said as she pulled out her cell phone. "Wait – you do realize if I call the cops, I am going to have to file assault charges on you, too, right?" Trish asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" CM asked.

"You really don't remember?" Trish asked.

CM looked confused; while Chris, Shannon, Jesse, & Anderson all looked at Trish curious.

Chris looked to Trish, "What the hell are you talking about Stratus?"

"Let me refresh your memory. You assaulted me in my condo – What was it? Oh yeah – I had just gotten out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, & you slammed me against the wall by my throat, asking me to give you a sneak peak." Trish said.

Chris looked to CM, "You son of a bitch!" Chris said as he tried to leap to attack CM, with Shannon & Anderson holding him back.

"You're nothing but a liar Trish…everyone knows your nothing but a two timing whore… it's on video for everyone to see…and that is why your precious Hardy dumped you…but, why should he give you your turn, when you gave everyone else theirs." CM said.

"You bastard!" Chris yelled, & tried to leap to punch CM – but Shannon beat him to the punch – literally.

"Get the hell out of here!" Shannon yelled.

Outnumbered, CM left with his cronies.

"Is your hand okay?" Trish said to Shannon.

"It'll be okay." Shannon said.

"You should get it checked out." Trish said.

"I think I'll live." Shannon said shaking his hand.

"You know, you really shouldn't have done that…but I appreciate it." Trish said.

"I wasn't going to stand here, & let some piece of shit call you something, that I know you're not." Shannon said. Trish smiled.

Shannon leaned into Trish, & quietly said, "And, I don't think that Jeff would want me to, either…" Before Trish could respond, Shannon asked her, "Did he really assault you?"

"Yeah." Trish said.

"I guess he sealed his own fate then." Shannon said, not giving Trish a chance to respond before he got up & left with Jesse & Anderson.

"What was that about?" Chris asked Trish. Trish just looked over Shannon's way. Even though she & Jeff were apart, Shannon was also still loyal to her too. He was as true as a friend to her, as Amy was to Jeff, & Trish missed being a part of them. She had a flashback:

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Trish & Jeff arrived at Shannon's house for a BBQ the summer that they were going into junior year; the whole crew was there – Shannon, Amy, Matt, Shane, Velvet, Jesse, Anderson, Christie, & Angelina. Jeff & Trish were still new in their relationship. Jesse & Jeff were doing crazy stunts off of the diving board; Matt had Amy on his shoulders & Shane had Velvet on his, & they were playing a friendly game of chicken; Anderson was chasing Christie around the pool, trying to throw her in w/ Angelina trying to help Christie; Trish was laying out, admiring her boyfriend being a dare devil on the diving board.**_

_**Trish got up & started towards the sliding glass door.**_

"_**Where you going?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**To get something to drink…do you want something?" Trish said.**_

"_**Water would be good." Jeff said.**_

"_**Be back soon." Trish said.**_

_**As Trish was going through the kitchen, she bumped into Shannon.**_

"_**Oh – sorry!" Trish said.**_

"_**It's okay." Shannon said as he smiled & laughed.**_

"_**Can I get you something?" Shannon asked.**_

"_**Two waters." Trish said.**_

_**Shannon went back into the kitchen & Trish followed, & sat in the kitchen counter stool, looking out the sliding glass door to the pool area where everyone was. Shannon noticed this, & Trish's look she had for Jeff.**_

"_**Jeff Hardy, huh?" Shannon asked.**_

"_**Excuse me?" Trish asked.**_

"_**He's the reason for the smile in your eyes?" Shannon asked.**_

_**Trish blushed. "Is it that obvious?" **_

"_**Just a little." Shannon whispered as he handed her two waters.**_

"_**He's not what I expected." Trish said.**_

"_**He never is." Shannon replied & they both laughed.**_

"_**But, you're not what I expected either." Shannon said.**_

"_**What do you mean?" Trish asked.**_

"_**You're Trish Stratus!" Shannon exclaimed. "Cheerleader…prettiest girl in school...next to Amy, of course…most popular…all the girls want to be you…and all the guys want to date you…but you choose, Jeff."**_

"_**I see it differently." Trish said. "I don't think of myself as popular…or pretty…I am just a normal high school girl who wants to make good grades & get into a good school…and if I happen to find love along the way…then that is just an added bonus…and out of all the girls he could have chose to be his girlfriend…he choose me." **_

_**Shannon smiled. "He's only been in love with you since the 2**__**nd**__** grade…he's been patiently waiting." Trish laughed.**_

"_**In all seriousness…he's always loved you….and he will probably always love you, no matter what the future brings…you will always be a part of this group…because of Jeff's love for you…that will never change." Shannon said, as he made an exit out of the sliding glass door.**_

"Stratus!" Jericho yelled snapping Trish back to reality.

"Yeah?" Trish asked.

"Are you okay?" Jericho asked.

"Take me home." Trish said.

**JEFF / MELINA:**

"I am not with Trish because she cheated on me with Shawn Michaels; am I just supposed to forget about that?" Jeff said, as he leaned back into the couch.

"And you left her, as junior year was beginning for motor cross; not to mention you got messed up with drugs while you were gone…and she forgave you for that." Melina said.

"It's not the same as infidelity, Melina." Jeff said.

"No, it's not…but it's just as bad." Melina said. "If you're not with Trish because of her so-called infidelity with Shawn, then why are you here…in her house…wondering where she is…at this hour?" Melina asked.

Jeff just sat there quietly. Melina had a point. Why was he there if he could not get past her so-called infidelity?

Melina put her elbows on her knees & leaned towards Jeff, "Is Trish not worth trying to get past what supposedly happened? I know you're still in love with her, Jeff."

Before Jeff could respond, they heard Chris & Trish enter the house; chatting up a storm. Jeff got up off the couch & Melina got up off the coffee table.

Trish & Chris stopped dead in their tracks when they saw not Melina, but Jeff standing there too. There was an awkward silence.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**TRISH / JEFF / MELINA / CHRIS:**

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked Jeff, a little heated after their earlier altercation. She then looked to Melina, "Did you call him?"

"No…she didn't call me…I came here looking for you…I wanted to talk." Jeff said.

Trish looked to Melina & pointed to her, "I told you not to answer the door while I was gone." Trish was pissed at Melina for defying her earlier instructions.

"Trish…" Melina started to say.

"Don't be mad at Melina…" Jeff started to say.

"Don't tell me how to be Hardy." Trish snapped back. Trish passed behind Chris & moved into the kitchen.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" Jeff asked.

"It's nothing." Chris said.

"I wasn't fucking asking you Jericho!" Jeff snarled at Chris.

"Well, he just told you it's nothing." Trish snapped before Jericho could respond.

There was an awkward silence. "I think I am going to go…Trish if you need anything…" Melina said before she was cut off.

"Good night Melina." Trish said coldly.

"I think I am going to go too…I'll be next door, if you need anything…call me." Chris said.

"Okay…and thanks." Trish said as she opened the kitchen French door to let Jericho out. Chris kissed her on her forehead, & Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Bye." Trish said, as she shut the door.

"You should go to." Trish said as she passed Jeff, to which he grabbed her arm to turn her to face him.

"Don't do this, Trish." Jeff said.

"What the hell am I doing, Hardy, huh? You broke-up with me…you left me…you wouldn't return my calls, emails, or texts…you were the one traveling all over creation with another girl playing house & having sex…but not just with any girl, with Candice Michelle…it was all over the TV…you had to know that would hurt me…but I guess I deserved it for sleeping with a man, I can't even remember having sex with! Then you come back to town, & you STILL don't contact me? I am the last to know that you're back...then you have the nerve to beat Zack Ryder to the pulp, because you don't like what he did? And then you come to MY house & tell me you don't give a damn about my relationships! I am DONE trying to figure you out… it's exhausting…and honestly, I can't do it anymore! I'm done." Trish said, as she started to walk off, only to have Jeff grab her arm.

"You have to listen to me." Jeff said desperately, as he sat on the couch still holding on to Trish's arm – to which she sat on the coffee table across from him.

"Why should I?" Trish said. "You have made it abundantly clear that you have moved on…and that is fine…I can accept that…because I have moved on too." Trish said.

"I don't believe you." Jeff said.

"You should." Trish said as she stood up with a tear welled up in her eye.

Jeff, still sitting on the couch, grabbed her by her hand that wasn't hurt, making her turn to face him. His green eyes dead set looking into her hazel ones, "I still love you…and I know you still love me." Jeff said. Jeff rose up off the couch & stood up, "Somewhere, somehow we got lost…but our hearts never got lost…you've always been in mine since the 2nd grade…and I know I am still in yours…despite what I may have done over the summer, I never replaced you in my heart…no one can ever take that from you…because it belongs to you." Jeff said.

By this time, the tears were flowing down Trish's cheeks. Jeff stood closer to Trish, & put his forehead to hers, while she closed her eyes; Trish was breathing in his scent…a scent she yearned to for; his hands were around her neck, as he moved his thumb down her throat – as he always had done right before he kissed her; a feeling she yearned for. Trish's heart was racing – as much as she wanted Jeff to kiss her, she couldn't let it happen. Thoughts of CM & what he had done raced through her mind; particularly if he had planted drugs on Jeff to ruin him, she had to find out – but she had to protect Jeff too – and then there was Maria – her battered BFF upstairs, she had to see about & not let anyone else know where Maria was – in case CM came around.

Trish pulled back, "You're too late."

"What?" Jeff asked lowly.

Sobbing almost hysterically, "I'm sorry…I…I don't love you anymore." Trish said.

"You have to leave." Trish said as she walked over to the door & opened it.

"You don't mean that…" Jeff said.

"Yes I do!" Trish sobbed out.

"No…YOU DON'T!" Jeff yelled back at her.

"Don't do this…please just leave." Trish said pleading, in a soft whisper.

"Trish…" Jeff said.

"You need to leave." They heard a voice say. Jeff & Trish turned to see Justin standing in the entry between the kitchen & the living room. Jeff was enraged & Trish was in shock.

"You need to learn how to fucking knock & to mind your own damn business." Jeff said pointing to Justin.

"Trish is my girlfriend…so that makes it my business." Justin said.

Trish went to step in between the two. Trish faced Jeff, "Just leave…please." Trish asked in a low whisper. Jeff looked to Justin, then back to Trish, "This is not over, Trish." Jeff made his exit & left.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Trish said, as she walked past Justin.

"No, you're not…you've been crying…and what the hell happened to your hand? Did he do this?" Justin asked.

"What? No! Of course not!" Trish said.

"Then what happened?" Justin asked.

"Nothing – I just sprained it…look, I am really exhausted…I just want to go to bed." Trish said.

"I'll walk you up." Justin offered.

"No…that's not necessary…I'll be fine." Trish said.

Justin hesitated, "Okay…see you tomorrow?"

"I'll call you." Trish said, as she opened the door for Justin to leave.

Justin left & Trish went upstairs to take a shower. While taking a shower, she remembered her conversation with Jeff from this evening…and it tore at her. She waited for so long to hear him to profess that he still loved her; and she hated that she had to shut him down…and cold. She hated herself for it, & sat in the steamy shower, crying hysterically. Little did Trish know, Maria heard her, & sat on the outside of the bathroom door, with her hand on it, as if she were comforting her best friend.

**JEFF / ANDERSON / JESSE / SHANNON:**

Pissed off at Trish, & in denial with her telling him that she didn't love him anymore, Jeff pulled his Ferrari into the college bar that Trish was at earlier. Jeff stormed into the bar demanding a beer from the owner. Given that Jeff was a celebrity, the owner gave him whatever he wanted – and Jeff wanted him to keep the drinks coming.

"This night keeps getting stranger." Jesse said.

Anderson & Shannon looked up & saw Jeff at the bar drinking.

"Yo Jeffro!" Anderson yelled & waved for Jeff to come over.

"What's going on man?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing…" Jeff said.

"You want to join us?" Jesse asked.

Jeff didn't respond, he just sat down & watched the trio play cards.

"Dude, you missed it earlier." Anderson said.

"What?" Jeff asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"Shannon punched the hell out of CM Punk." Jesse said.

"Really? What did you punch him for?" Jeff asked looking to Shannon.

Before Shannon could respond, the bar door opened, & all of them turned their heads to see Justin Gabriel walk into the bar, & up to the counter for a drink. Justin turned to his side, & saw Jeff & all of his friends sitting at a table playing cards. Jeff gave him an evil stare, to which his friends noticed.

"Is there something that we need to know about?" Anderson asked.

Before Jeff could respond, Justin walked over to their table. "I want to talk to you…outside." Justin said.

Jeff took a swig of his beer, & got up & walked outside following Justin.

"What the hell is going on tonight?" Jesse asked.

"Whatever it is, I don't like the smell of it." Shannon responded.

"You need to stay away from Trish." Justin said.

"You need to mind your own fucking business." Jeff said.

"She is my business." Justin said.

Jeff let out a short sarcastic laugh, "Whatever, man."

"I don't know if she's made it clear to you or not, but let me…we are dating now…she is my girlfriend…so you need to back off." Justin said.

"Man, fuck you. If I want to see Trish…I will…and there is not a damn thing you or anyone can do about it…" Jeff said as he started to make his way back into the bar.

"I'm warning you…" Justin said causing Jeff to turn around.

Jeff got in Justin's face, "And I am telling you…FUCK YOU! The only reason she is with you, is because she is not with me…but that's going to change…and you will be nothing but a faded memory to her."

"Really? Because it sounds like you're the faded memory here. I heard her tell you tonight that she didn't love you anymore. You need to do us all a favor, & accept it & move on." Justin said.

Jeff couldn't help but smile, "That would make it easier on you if I did, right? I mean, you have always wanted her, ever since you first met her, but there was just one problem…me…you know as long as I am in the picture…your "relationship" with Trish, doesn't really stand a chance." Jeff said as he started to walk away, but turned around, "You do know that Trish is lying about not loving me anymore, right? I told her tonight that I still loved her…and I know she still loves me… no matter what you or anyone tries to do to change that, you just can't…so do me a favor, the sooner you accept that…the better for everyone in the long run." Jeff said before he walked off, turning around to throw his empty beer bottle Justin's way.

Justin knew that Jeff was not going to go down without a fight. He had his work cut out for him.

"What the hell was that about, man?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing." Jeff simply replied. "You want to tell me why you punching CM was all about?" Jeff asked.

Jesse & Anderson looked to Shannon.

"Well?" Jeff asked.

"She came in here tonight…" Shannon started.

"Wait…who is she?" Jeff asked.

"Trish." Shannon responded.

"Trish was here tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, she walked right in & right up to Punk & punched him right in the face. He looked like he was about to pounce right on her, but Serena got in front & shoved Trish & Trish shoved her back. Then Jericho showed up." Anderson said.

Jeff looked to Shannon, "Then why did you punch him, if Jericho showed up?" Jeff asked.

"Because he called her whore…and I couldn't let him talk to her that way." Shannon said.

"I think Trish can handle herself…especially if Jericho is around." Jeff said as he got up to go leave.

"Wait…" Shannon said. Jeff stopped & turned around, "Don't you want to know she came in here tonight & punched him?" Shannon asked. Jeff didn't say a word; he just walked out the door & to his car.

"Jeff! Jeff!" Shannon yelled following him.

Jeff turned around, "What?"

"What is with you?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing." Jeff said.

"That is bullshit, & you know it." Shannon said. "Talk to me, man…what is going on with you."

"I went to Trish's earlier tonight…we had a disagreement…so I left." Jeff said.

"Go on." Shannon said.

"I went to see Amy after I left Trish's; she told me to go back over there & tell Trish how I really felt about her…so I went." Jeff said.

"And?" Shannon said.

"And she wasn't there…but you already knew that, because she was here." Jeff said as he got in his car, with Shannon holding the door open.

"Well, something must have happened…otherwise, Gabriel would not have shown up." Shannon said.

"Yeah…well when I got there, Melina was there…not to long after that, Trish comes in with Jericho." Jeff said.

"Okay…" Shannon said.

"Jericho & I kind of got into it a little…his smart ass remarks…then Trish defends him…she gets pissed at Melina for letting me in…so Melina left, & Jericho did too…leaving Trish & I to talk." Jeff said.

"Well, what did she say?" Shannon asked.

"I told her how I felt…I laid it all out on the line for her…and for one instant, it felt like she was with me again…I could feel it…we were this close…then she backs off, & says that she doesn't love me anymore…that it was really over between us…then as if on cue, Gabriel walks in." Jeff said.

"Shit…I hate that, man." Shannon said.

"I feel like I am in junior high again with her, man…she is the one I want to be with, but she is a world away." Jeff said.

"So let me guess, Justin came & told you to stay away." Shannon asked.

"Fuck that dude, man. I don't give a damn about him…or what he has to say…the only thing I give a damn about is getting him away from her…there is just something off about him…I don't know what it is, but when I do…his perfect little dream world that he thinks he has with Trish, will be blown all to hell." Jeff said.

"Yeah…well, add Punk to the list." Shannon said.

"Why? What does Punk have to do with this?" Jeff asked.

"Trish punched him because he assaulted her when she got out of the shower, in the condo she shared with the girls…" Shannon said.

"What do you mean assaulted?" Jeff demanded.

"He roughed her up…must have been pretty scary for her, if she moved out & back to her parents house…and for Amy to go live with Matt." Shannon said.

"Do you think Amy knows about that?" Jeff asked.

"I think she does…and I'm pretty sure Melina knows something too." Shannon said.

Without a word, Jeff shut his car door & took off.

**TRISH:**

Trish got out of the shower & put her PJ's on, light pink sleeping pants with a light pink matching tank top. She wrapped herself in a thick, white cotton bath robe. She made her way quietly into her room to check on Maria. Maria moved to the bed, so Trish would not know she heard her crying through the bathroom door. Trish made her way into her huge walk in closet. Trish pulled out a step ladder to retrieve a box from the top of her closet.

Trish opened the box; it was full of pictures of her & Jeff – and items from the two of them dating. Trish went through the box of pictures. One picture caught her off guard, it was a picture taken of them in front of the Stratus Christmas tree their senior year in high school; Trish in a black velvet strapless dress, with a silk red sash tied around her waist; Jeff was in black dress pants, black dress shirt, & a silk red tie.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Trish looked out the window from her bedroom, & saw Jeff pacing back & forth in the driveway; she smiled to herself – he's nervous she thought. She went outside on the front porch of the Stratus home & met Jeff. "Hi." Trish said.**_

"_**I don't feel fine…maybe I shouldn't be here." Jeff said.**_

"_**Non-sense…you belong here, Hardy & you know it." Trish said smiling to Jeff, who wasn't smiling.**_

"_**What is it?" Trish asked.**_

"_**You're parents." Jeff said worried.**_

"_**What about them?" Trish asked.**_

"_**There probably mad at me for leaving you…to chase my motor cross dream…hell, they probably don't even approve of me…I just don't fit in…I should leave…" Jeff said. Jeff stood there looking Trish in the eyes.**_

"_**What?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**Just waiting for you to leave…so Jericho & I can start making out in my room." Trish said.**_

"_**I am being ridiculous, aren't I?" Jeff asked.**_

_**Trish giggled, "You're just nervous." She said before she went to give him a kiss. **_

"_**Would you really make-out with Jericho in your room?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**Now you're being ridiculous." Trish said, as Jeff put his arm around her & they made their way into the Stratus home.**_

_**Everyone was done eating dinner & Alice Stratus wanted to get pictures in front of the massive Christmas tree.**_

"_**Trish – Jeff! Let's get your pictures in front of the tree!" Alice yelled.**_

_**Trish & Jeff stood there smiling, while everyone was talking over each other. Every Christmas was chaotic over at the Stratus house.**_

"_**Mom, Dad we're going to go now!" Trish said as she kissed her parents bye.**_

"_**Bye honey!" Alice said. "Jeff, tell your dad Merry Christmas for us, & he should have come with you – we would have loved to have him over." Alice continued, & John Stratus echoed.**_

"_**I will – thanks for everything Mr. & Mrs. Stratus." Jeff said.**_

_**John approached Jeff, "You know, you're going to have to learn to call us Alice & John, as long as you have been dating Trish – and especially when you two get married someday." Jeff just smiled, "Okay."**_

"_**You're dad approaching Jeff, must be serious." Jericho told Trish.**_

"_**Must be…" Trish said with a smile on her face eyeing Jeff.**_

_**Jeff & Trish made their way to the Hardy home to have dinner with Jeff's dad, Gilbert, & Amy & Matt. Amy was still in her dress from her family's earlier dinner – Amy's dress was a deep Christmas green made of satin, & it was a full dress – it went perfectly with her red hair & brown eyes.**_

"_**You ladies sure do make things prettier around here." Gilbert said causing Amy & Trish to blush. "I don't know how these two managed to get such pretty girlfriends." Gilbert continued.**_

"_**We're the lucky ones." Trish said, as Jeff rubbed her neck from behind.**_

"_**Did you boys hear that?" Gilbert said laughing.**_

"_**We know we're the lucky ones." Matt said as he kissed Amy.**_

_**Gilbert looked at Matt & Amy, & shook his head, & looked to Trish & Jeff. "You two don't do that do you?" **_

"_**Never." Jeff said as Trish giggled.**_

_**After supper was over & cleaning up, Jeff & Trish changed clothes & went for a walk on the Hardy land. They arrived at his great grandmother's house, & sat on the porch.**_

"_**I love this house…what did my dad say to you tonight?" Trish asked.**_

"_**That I need to start calling him & your mom, Alice & John…as long as we have been dating…especially when we get married." Jeff said.**_

"_**He said that really?" Trish asked.**_

"_**Yeah." Jeff said. There was a silence.**_

"_**I know we have been dating for awhile…2 ½ years…but we never really discussed marriage…with graduation & college coming up…and you & the motor cross tour." Trish said.**_

"_**Come in." Jeff said as he opened the door to the house. Jeff turned the lights on, and there were red roses everywhere…with candles…and a huge red blanket on the floor. Trish & Jeff sat on the blanket across from one another.**_

"_**Oh my gosh…what is this about Hardy?" Trish asked with a smile on her face.**_

"_**I know I haven't always been there for you…especially last year while I was gone on the tour…but I want to always be there for you from here on out…I want you to know that you can always depend on me…before you, I wasn't the easiest person to get along with…a little jaded, I guess you could say…but you made me a better person…you let me be true to myself…and you didn't pass judgment on me…you showed me how to love & what love feels like…unconditional love...and you helped me come to peace with my mom's death…I love you Trish Stratus…I want you forever…I want us forever…so that is why with this ring, it is my promise to you, that no matter where college or Motor Cross takes us, I will always be yours." Jeff said, as he opened the black velvet box, to reveal a 1 carat diamond ring.**_

"_**Trish Stratus…will you promise to wait for me?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**Yes!" Trish said as Jeff put the ring on her finger & hugged & kissed Jeff.**_

_**Trish fell on top of Jeff, & rolled her over so he was on top of her. "I love you so much." Trish said, as she placed both hands on either side of Jeff's face. "I love you too." Jeff said as he kissed her on one of her wrist. **_

Trish was snapped back to reality with tears streaming down her face, when her cell buzzed with a text.

**JERICHO: You okay?**

Trish didn't respond to the text.

"Trish?" Maria said. Trish wiped her face as best she could. Maria came around the corner & saw that Trish was upset.

"Yeah?" Trish said.

Maria walked over to Trish & sat down beside Trish & noticed the box of Jeff's things.

"Is it Jeff?" Maria asked.

"Isn't it always?" Trish asked.

"You need to tell him how you feel." Maria said.

"I did…I told him I didn't love him anymore…and that we were officially done." Trish said as she busted out sobbing again.

"What did he say?" Maria asked.

"He's gone." Trish said, as she cried…Maria put her arms around Trish to comfort her...wishing there was something that she could do to ease Trish's pain.

**JEFF / AMY:**

"AMY! OPEN UP!" Jeff screamed as he knocked on Matt's front door.

Amy came to the door half awake.

"Jeff?" Amy asked.

"Did you know that CM Punk assaulted Trish when she was still living with you, & the other girls?" Jeff asked.

Amy was silent.

"DID YOU?" Jeff yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt demanded to know.

"Jeff…" Amy started to say.

"Oh my God…you knew & you didn't say anything!" Jeff screamed pointing to Amy. "How could you sit there & not say a damn word Amy!"

"Calm down, man!" Matt screamed.

"She told me she fell on some ice at school." Amy said.

"And you told me you didn't believe her...when did you find out?" Jeff yelled.

Amy was silent. "WHEN?" Jeff screamed sending shock waves through Amy.

"At the lock in…she announced to everyone there…" Amy said.

"And Melina?" Jeff asked.

"She was there too." Amy said.

"Dammit , you know what I am talking about!" Jeff said.

"Hey – this is my house, & you're not going to cuss my girlfriend like that. If you can't calm down & talk to Amy rationally, you can leave." Matt said.

Jeff started to make his way to the door to leave.

"WAIT." Amy called out.

"I don't know all the details…but her & Melina are definitely scheming." Amy said.

Jeff approached Amy, "What about?" Amy was silent.

"Amy?" Matt asked.

"Trish thinks that CM Punk set it up to make it look like she & Shawn had sex…and she also thinks he was the one that planted drugs on you. That is why she & Maria had a falling out." Amy said as Jeff stormed out of the house.

**MELINA:**

Melina was called into duty that night…she was on a run with Officer Lawler. They were called to an old fraternity house for a noise complaint.

Lawler & Melina stepped out of the car & started to approach the house. Lawler knocked on the door.

"I am going around back to check things out." Melina said.

"Okay…be careful, and yell if you need anything." Lawler said.

Melina made her way to the back of the house.

Who could people live in such filth, she thought to herself. All of the dirty windows were closed by curtains, with the exception of one, that had half a curtain hanging on it.

Melina approached the window, wiped it, & looked in. She thought her eyes were deceiving her with what she saw. There, she saw Justin Gabriel & Jackie Gayda having sex & then CM Punk entered the room & took Jackie to his room.

"Oh my God." Melina said quietly to herself, "It can't be."


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

A couple of days had passed & Melina saw Trish go into the college library. Melina entered the library, her eyes scanning around; when she didn't see Trish, she started checking out the aisles. Finally, she found her.

"Hey." Melina said.

Trish looked to face Melina, "Hey." Trish said.

"Look, I am really sorry about the other night…letting Jeff in your house…I shouldn't have done that…it's just he was going to ring the door bell, & I thought it would wake Maria…" Melina trailed off, before she was interrupted by Trish.

"Melina…it's okay…really." Trish said.

"Are you sure?" Melina asked hesitantly.

"Yeah…I over-reacted." Trish said.

Melina let out a small laugh, "I really didn't want you to be mad at me…"

Trish had a small smile come on her face, "I really didn't want to be mad at you, either."

Both girls started walking down the aisle, chit-chatting.

"So, what did you & Jeff talk about?" Trish asked.

"You." Melina said looking to Trish with a smile on her face.

Trish stopped & faced Melina. "You're the only one for him, Trish…he really loves you, you know." Melina said, as she noticed a frown come over Trish's face.

"What is it?" Melina asked.

"I know, he told me…after you & Chris left." Trish said.

"Okay…and that is a bad thing? Isn't this what you were waiting for? Jeff Hardy professing his undying love for you?" Melina asked.

"I told him I didn't love him anymore…he was too late." Trish said, as she started to walk down the aisle again.

"Why would you do that? This is the moment you have been waiting for?" Melina asked.

Trish stopped in her tracks again. "Because of CM Punk…Melina, I know he planted those drugs on Jeff…and I know he set me & Shawn up…I can't have Jeff caught in the crossfire's of this…and put his entire career in jeopardy…he has worked way too hard to get where he is, & I will be damned if because of me, it comes all crashing down…I won't let that happen." Trish said.

"Okay…but if he finds out what you & I have been up too, he is going to be involved anyway…and what about you when this is all over….is there going to be chance for you & Jeff?" Melina said.

"Well…we'll just have to be extra careful that he doesn't find out…and, as far as Jeff & I…at this point, I just hope he can forgive me when it's all over…and Justin, too." Trish said.

Justin Gabriel…what a sleeze bucket Melina silently thought. She had to tell Trish about what she saw.

"Ah…Trish there is something that I have to tell you." Melina asked.

"What is it?" Trish asked.

"Look, about Justin…" Melina said before she was interrupted by Trish.

"Justin!" Trish said. Melina turned around to see Justin coming towards them.

"Hey." Justin said as he greeted Trish with a hug.

"Hey." Trish said, as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Melina." Justin said.

"Justin." Melina said.

"Are you ready to go to lunch?" Justin asked Trish.

Before Trish could respond, she saw Jeff enter the library, but Jeff didn't see her.

"Ah…yeah." Trish said with half a smile.

"Melina, I'll see you later, okay?" Trish said.

"Okay." Melina said.

Justin & Trish made their way out of the library door, when Amy was coming in.

"Hey Ames." Trish said.

"Hey." Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Trish?" Amy asked. Amy wanted to warn her that Jeff knew she & Melina were up something.

"I'll talk to you after lunch…okay?" Trish said.

"Trish, I don't think that this…" Amy said before she was interrupted.

"After lunch Ames…bye!" Trish said before she left hand in hand with Justin.

**AMY / MELINA:**

Melina saw Jeff sitting at a table by himself pondering if she should come forward with what her & Trish were up to…but then decided against it…Trish would never forgive her if she did. Melina started to make her way out of the library, until she accidentally & unexpectedly bumped into Amy.

"Amy – I am so sorry! I'm running late for my next class." Melina said as she started to walk off.

"Hang on…" Amy said as she grabbed Melina's arm turning her around. "Not so fast." Amy said.

"Is…something the matter?" Melina asked.

"Depends." Amy said.

"On what exactly?" Melina asked.

"On what you & my best friend are up to…exactly." Amy said. Melina looked across the library to see Jeff still setting in the same place as he was…he didn't notice her. Melina then took a deep gulp.

"Amy…I don't know what you're talking about." Melina said as she tried to leave again.

Amy grabbed her again, "Uh…yeah you do."

"Look, I cannot talk about this right now." Melina said, looking over to Jeff's way, to which Amy noticed & saw Jeff too sitting there.

Amy moved Melina back into the aisles. "Jeff already knows you & Trish are up to something…so you better tell me everything Melina from beginning to end." Amy said.

"Melina…" Amy said.

"Trish is hell bent on getting evidence against CM Punk." Melina said.

"She still thinks he set her & Shawn up, huh?" Amy asked.

"Yeah – but that is only a small part of it." Melina said.

"What else?" Amy asked. Melina was silent.

"Melina…SPILL." Amy demanded.

"She thinks he was the one who planted the drugs on Jeff." Melina said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…she's convinced of it…and…" Melina said.

"And what?" Amy asked.

"And he beat the living hell out of Maria." Melina said.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"Maria showed up at Trish's house all beaten up…when Trish quizzed her, she confessed that CM was the one who did it…Trish called me to come & stay with her…while…." Melina said.

"While what?" Amy asked.

"While she went to confront him about it." Melina asked.

"And you let her go?" Amy asked.

"Amy – there was no stopping her." Melina said.

"Well, did she confront him?" Amy asked.

"I don't know…when she came back to the house, she came back with Chris Jericho…she had her hand wrapped…so if I had to guess, I would say yes…but when Jeff asked her about it…he & Jericho got in a tiff." Melina said.

"So this was the same night that Jeff went to her & confessed his feelings for her…and when she pushed him away…by telling him she loves Justin…" Amy said as she began thinking.

"The only reason she is pushing Jeff away, is because she is protecting him…but…" Melina said.

"But?" Amy asked.

"But I think it is Trish that needs the protecting." Melina said.

"Well, yeah…who knows what else CM is capable of." Amy said, as she put her hands in her back pockets.

"CM? I am talking about Justin." Melina said.

Amy looked to Melina intrigued. "Go on." Amy said. Just then the bell rang.

"I have to go…but we'll talk later." Melina said as she left the library.

Amy watched her leave, & noticed Jeff at the table sitting all alone, she was going to go join him, until she saw John Cena join him. Amy made a hasty exit out of the library.

**TRISH'S HOUSE:**

Maria awoke from Trish's room, to find a note on the nigh-stand from Trish.

"_**Morning Sunshine! Here are some clothes to wear – I will see you later! Xoxox Trish"**_

Maria got out of the bed & grabbed the clothes to take with her to the bathroom, for when she got out of the shower. Maria stopped when she passed by Trish's dresser, & took a good look at her face.

"Oh my God." Maria thought to herself.

Two black eyes, a busted lip, a swollen jaw, & bruises around her neck. Maria examined her face – how long would it take for the physical damage to disappear. As Maria looked at her face, she had flashbacks of that night – CM punching her, shoving her, throwing her down, her pleading with CM for him to stop, etc. Maria zapped back out of it, & made her way to the bathroom. On the way there, she passed by Trish's huge walk-in closet & the boxes of stuff Trish was going through a couple of nights before. Maria sat down & went through the box.

Maria pulled out a crown & a sash that said "Miss Cameron High" followed by a picture of she & Trish together. Maria won Miss Senior. Maria smiled at the memory of that night. Next Maria found a picture of Homecoming Court Senior Year – Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Lillian Garcia, Maria Kanellis, Torrie Wilson, Melina Perez, Nattie Neidhart, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, Stacey Kiebler, Candice Michelle, & Maryse Ouellet. Then there was a picture of just Maria, Amy, Lillian, Trish, Torrie, & Stacey. Amy won queen with Torrie winning attendant. Then there were the pictures of all of the Senior football players being recognized with their escorts, they read as follows:

**Ken Anderson escorted by Christie Hemme**

**Mark Callus escorted by Michelle McCool**

**John Cena escorted by Maria Kanellis**

**Adam Copeland escorted by Alicia Fox**

**Ted DiBiase escorted by Maryse Ouellet**

**Jeff Hardy escorted by Trish Stratus**

**Hunter Helmsley escorted by Stephanie McMahon**

**Chris Jericho escorted by Lillian Garcia**

**Tyson Kidd escorted by Nattie Neidhart**

**Shawn Michaels escorted by Eve Torres**

**Shannon Moore escorted by Amy Dumas**

**John Morrison escorted by Gail Kim**

**Jesse Neal escorted by Angelina Love**

**Randy Orton escorted by Stacey Keibler**

**AJ Styles escorted by Torrie Wilson**

Next was a picture from way back in the day – sophomore year. It was of Trish, Maria, Amy, Lillian, Candice, Maryse, Gail, Ashley, Leyla, Madison, Torrie, Velvet, Stacey, & Christie at their JV Cheerleader car wash. The memories came back to Maria….

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_**Remind me why Candice is here?" Maria asked as she squeezed a towel.**_

"_**Because she is a fellow JV cheerleader." Torrie said with a giggle.**_

_**Before Maria could respond, the guys showed up. **_

"_**Looking good Dumas." Matt said & kissed Amy. "Now, I need for you to wash my car." Matt said with a smile; Amy playfully punched him, & swatted him with a towel.**_

_**Amy walked over to Matt's car, & started washing it. Trish followed.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing Canada?" Amy asked.**_

"_**Washing a car?" Trish responded.**_

"_**Go get your own car! And who knows, maybe Jeff will show up…and he'll let you wash his." Amy responded playfully & walked past Trish.**_

_**Trish noticed Maria washing John's car &started to walk over to them, when Chris Jericho pulled in, in his brand new Mustang. "If you're good to her, I'll give you a good tip." Jericho said as he got out of the car, & handed Trish a $100.00, when Lillian walked up.**_

"_**Want to split a $100?" Trish asked Lillian.**_

_**Lillian shrugged her shoulders, "Why not?" Jericho had a dumb-founded look on his face, as the two began washing his car. Jericho was close with Lillian as he was with Trish – the only difference was, he was in love with Trish. Trish & Lillian were his best 2 gal pals & always ganged up on Jericho every chance that they could.**_

_**Maria & John observed this, & began laughing.**_

_**Trish & Lillian heard some commotion & looked up to see Leyla & Madison washing Shawn Michael's car – Shawn was Trish's boyfriend. Shawn was swatting Madison with a wet towel, at her butt, & openly flirting with her & her him. Lillian looked to Trish, like she felt sorry for her. Shawn always treated Trish badly – but he would always talk himself out of it & back into her good graces – only this time – Trish was having enough of it.**_

"_**Babe, he's an asshole." Maria said as she approached Trish with her hands on her hips.**_

"_**Maria's right…you don't need him Trish." John echoed.**_

_**Before Trish could respond, Jeff Hardy pulled into the car wash with Shannon. Trish knew Jeff liked her, & seized the opportunity.**_

"_**Business is about to pick-up." Trish heard Maria say, as John put his arm around Maria, who was going to enjoy what was about to happen. John always liked to watch a good fight. Especially if it meant Shawn Michaels was going to get his ass beat.**_

"_**Hey Jeff. Need a car wash?" Candice asked as Trish approached them.**_

"_**Yeah? Do you need a wash?" Trish asked. Jeff was speechless – the girl of his dreams was actually speaking to him. Jeff didn't say anything back, to which Shannon noticed. All he could do was look Trish in her hazel eyes...and up & down.**_

"_**Uh, Candice – let's go get something to drink?" Shannon said, as he ushered Candice away.**_

"_**What do you say Hardy? Do you need a wash?" Trish asked. **_

_**Jeff laughed.**_

"_**Do I amuse you?" Trish asked.**_

"_**Yeah…you do…Trish Stratus wants to wash Jeff's Hardy's car." Jeff said. "This must be my lucky day." Jeff said with a smile to Trish, as she smiled back – she couldn't help but smile back at Jeff, he was infectious that way.**_

"_**It must be." Trish said as she approached Jeff, who gave her a $500.00 bill.**_

"_**Is that all I am worth to you? $500.00?" Trish asked, being playful & coy.**_

"_**Don't ever say I never gave you anything Stratus." Jeff said, as Trish took the $500.00 from Jeff. Jeff started to walk away to go inside to get a drink, but not before whispering something in her ear, "And for the record, I think you're pretty priceless…too bad Michaels can't see that." Trish had a smile come over her face at the compliment. Shawn took notice of Trish & Jeff.**_

_**Trish took off her tank top, to reveal her bikini top & started washing Jeff's car, with Jeff admiring the view from inside. Shawn approached Trish, "What the hell are you doing?" Shawn asked.**_

"_**I think they call this washing a car." Trish responded with a smart mouth. **_

_**Shawn sarcastically smiled, "Cute." Shawn said. He went around the car, & grabbed Trish by her arm. "You're not washing Hardy's car." Shawn said. Trish jerked away from Shawn.**_

"_**Why not? Madison & Leyla washed yours?" Trish asked.**_

"_**That is different & you heard me…let's go." Shawn said as he grabbed Trish.**_

_**Trish pulled back, "How is that different?" Trish asked.**_

_**Shawn approached Trish closely, "Are you seriously asking me this? Hardy likes you Trish…for more than just a friend…but I guess you already knew that. Now let's go, I am not going to have MY girlfriend embarrass me by washing another guy's car…especially one that particularly wants her for himself." Shawn said, as he grabbed Trish's hand.**_

"_**And it's okay for you to embarrass me by openly flirting with Madison?" Trish asked enraged. **_

"_**You're being stupid." Shawn said.**_

"_**Or are you threatened by Jeff?" Trish asked.**_

_**Shawn let out a sarcastic laugh, "Me? Jealous of that backwoods, no good, rainbow haired, tattooed, idiot? Are you kidding me, right now Trish, or testing my patience? LET'S GO!" Shawn said.**_

"_**You missed a spot." Jeff said as he came out of the restaurant with Shannon.**_

_**Shawn laughed, "I think she's done."**_

_**Jeff looked to Trish, "Are you done?"**_

"_**No…she's not done…come on Trish, I'll help you." Maria said, trying to diffuse the situation, with John in tow.**_

_**Maria & Trish stepped away from Jeff & Shawn to finish washing Jeff's car. Both guys watched the girls step away. **_

"_**This isn't over." Shawn told Jeff, as he stepped away & back to his car.**_

"_**Madison – come on, let's go!" Shawn said as he snapped his fingers in the air. Madison was more than happy to oblige. She shot Trish a snarky look as she got into Shawn's passenger seat. Shawn sped out of the parking lot. Trish shot them a snotty look, to which Maria noticed.**_

_**Jeff looked over to Trish & back to the highway to see Shawn fly down the road, "I'm just getting warmed up." Jeff said under his breath.**_

"_**Hey – he is not worth it." Maria said.**_

"_**I know…I don't know why I let him get the best of me." Trish said.**_

"_**Because he is Shawn Michaels – the heartbreak kid…he usually gets the best of everyone." Maria said.**_

_**Maria & Trish finished washing the car, & left Trish & Jeff to talk.**_

"_**Do you think she'll wise up & ever lose Michaels?" John asked Maria, as they watched Trish & Jeff from John's car, leaning against it.**_

"_**I don't know…for her sake, I hope so…Trish is way too good for Shawn…she's kind, caring, loyal, loving…and he is well, Shawn Michaels…he cheats on her…she takes him back…he belittles her…she takes him back…he embarrasses her, she takes him back…he bosses her…she takes him back…Shawn gets control confused with love, I think…he treats her more like a trophy, than a person. And then you have someone like Jeff Hardy…someone who is kind, warm, & sweet under his complicated exterior…he has loved her all of his life…he would be such a good boyfriend to her…he wouldn't try & boss her, or belittle her…and he sure as hell wouldn't cheat on her…Trish wouldn't have to want for anything if Jeff was her boyfriend…no girl would, really. But, Shawn is all Trish has known since the 6th grade…I just think she's scared." Maria said who looked to John. John was amazed by Maria…little did she know, he was her Jeff Hardy – he has loved Maria from afar, all these years.**_

"_**What? Why are you starring at me like that Cena?" Maria asked with a smile on her face.**_

_**John smiled, "Uh…just listening to you." John said.**_

**AMY / MARIA:**

Maria snapped back to reality, when she heard her cell phone ring.

Maria hurried & got up. She walked over to her cell phone, & saw "CM PUNK" coming across; Maria hit ignore. Maria went to go take a shower. While in the shower, she randomly thought of John Cena. She pictured the two of them in the shower together; John was washing her back, kissing her neck, rubbing his hands across her stomach.

Meanwhile, Amy knocked on the Stratus house door with no answer; so she entered the Stratus house through the back kitchen door. Amy knew where they hid their spare key. Amy called for Trish's name with no response. Amy went to the grand spiral staircase & called out to Trish again, with no response. Amy made her way up the stairs & heard the shower on. She figured Trish was taking a shower.

Maria was still imaging John in the shower with her. She pictured herself turning around to kiss him, when she broke from the kiss & opened her eyes, she saw CM Punk's face with an evil grin, who rared his fist back to punch her again…Maria opened her eyes & screamed.

"Trish!" Amy called, & ran up the stairs, & into Trish's room, calling her name, "Trish! Trish!" There she found Maria & could not believe her eyes at the damage CM did to Maria.

**TRISH:**

Trish made her way into the condo she once shared with the other girls. Only Lillian & Maria lived there now. Trish still had a key so she made her way in. She was there to grab some of Maria's clothes for her.

"Hello?" Trish called, & no one answered.

Trish made her way into Maria's room, & what a messy room it was. Trish picked up a picture of Maria & CM. "Bastard." Trish said under her breath. When she put the picture down, another one caught her eye. It was of Trish, Maria, Lillian, & Amy. It was in a frame that had "Friends Forever" on the frame. Trish smiled at the picture & put it down. All of a sudden, Trish heard noises coming from Lillian's bedroom.

Trish knocked on Lillian's door, "Lil? Are you in there?" Trish asked. No answer came. Trish heard the noise again, & called for Lillian, no answer, so Trish pushed the door open.

"Lillian, are you o….Oh my God! My eyes!" Trish yelled, while Lillian did too. Trish abruptly shut the door.

A few moments later Chris Jericho came out.

"Are you for real Jericho? You're sleeping with Lillian?" Trish asked.

Chris rolled his eyes, "God…get over it Trish."

"Get over it Trish? How about you get over it, Chris." Trish asked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jericho asked insulted.

"Lillian is a smart, sweet, kind-hearted person, Chris. The last thing she needs is you playing games with her. I know how you operate…" Trish said before she was cut off.

"Are you jealous Lillian got a piece of me, before you did? Or is because I finally got over you after all of these years? Or maybe it's both?" Chris asked.

"I am hurt you would even say that to me." Trish said.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry…but I really don't owe you an explanation."

"Two of my best friends, sleeping together? Do you know how weird that sounds?" Trish asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe you should try it sometime." They heard Lillian say. "Not the best friend part…but the sex part."

Trish walked over to Lillian, "When did all of this happen, Lills? I had no idea you liked Jericho." Trish whispered.

"I know your whispering about me." Jericho called out. Trish turned her body to Jericho & rolled her eyes, & took Lillian by the hand & sat her on the couch.

"Do you really like him?" Trish asked.

"Still here." Jericho called out.

"Yeah…I do." Lillian said.

"Look Trish, there is nothing you can do about this…Lillian is a grown woman & I am a grown man, & if we want to be together…then that is our decision…and it's none of your business." Jericho said.

"It is if you hurt her." Trish said, & Lillian laughed.

"Look Trish, I don't think I have to worry about that. But I appreciate your concern." Lillian said with a smile, to which Trish smiled back.

"So, do we have your approval mother?" Jericho asked sarcastically.

"Just don't hurt her Jericho…or I'll have your ass." Trish said.

"Okay…that is enough you two." Lillian said. "Are those Maria's clothes?" Lillian asked Trish.

"Uh, yeah…" Trish said.

"What's going on?" Lillian asked. Trish was silent. "Trish?" Lillian asked again.

"Um…I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you…both." Trish said.

"I don't like the sound of this." Lillian said.

"Yeah, me neither." Jericho said.

"Maria is staying with me for a while." Trish said.

"Why?" Lillian asked.

"CM Punk is why. He beat the shit out of her the night of the cleansing party at Matt & Jeff's, because, well, she was at Matt & Jeff's." Trish said. "Lillian?" Trish asked.

"That explains it then." Lillian said.

"Explains what?" Jericho asked.

"He came here later on that night looking for her…I mean, she wasn't here, obviously, she was with you…but he just lost it when I told him that she wasn't here…and that I hadn't talked to her…he punched the side of the condo…he was so mad." Lillian said.

"I think you should come stay with me too, Lills…it doesn't sound safe here anymore." Trish said.

"I agree with Stratus." Jericho said.

"Ya'll, I am not scared of CM Punk…" Lillian said before she was cut off.

"Well, I for one am scared for you…I mean, he assaulted me in this very condo…he beat the shit out of Maria…and he is the one that probably drugged me & Shawn & set it up to look like we cheated on Jeff…and probably was the one that planted drugs on Jeff…he's dangerous Lil – you shouldn't be here alone." Trish said.

"Stratus is right Lillian…you shouldn't be alone." Jericho said.

"Please Lillian…" Trish said.

"Want it look suspicious if we all of a sudden move in with you?" Lillian asked.

"Good point." Jericho said.

"Then why don't you move in here Jericho?" Trish asked.

Jericho was silent as Trish & Lillian looked to him.

**CHAPTER RECAP:**

Melina & Trish made up after the Jeff fiasco; but Melina knows a secret about Trish's current boyfriend, Justin Gabriel - he cheated on Trish with Jackie Gayda & he seems to know CM Punk – but does Justin know what CM Punk did to Trish & Maria? What will happen when Trish learns the truth about Justin? Is he playing her or will it be Trish that ultimately plays him?

Amy got Melina to come clean with her on what her & Trish are scheming…but that is just the tip of the iceberg…Amy let Melina in on that Jeff is onto her & Trish…Melina was relieved to hear it, stating that maybe Trish is the one that needs the protecting, & not Jeff like Trish originally thought.

Maria took a trip down memory lane from their high school days & it was revealed that Shawn wasn't exactly the perfect boyfriend to Trish…which is why she ultimately left him, & due to her growing feelings & attraction for Jeff Hardy. John Cena was revealed to be the "Jeff Hardy" to Maria, having always loved her from afar…Maria dreams of John while taking a shower – is she starting to realize that maybe she had suppressed feelings for John all along? What will happen when John finds out what CM Punk did to Maria?

Amy sneaks into the Stratus mansion in hopes of getting to Trish to warn her that Jeff knows what she is up to…but it is Amy that gets the surprise when she walks in on a battered & bruised Maria who has been secretly staying with Trish.

Looks like Amy, Maria, Melina, & Trish aren't the only ones who have been "busy." It seems as if while everyone has been caught up in the web of CM Punk, Lillian has been creating her own web…with Chris Jericho! It was revealed that these two have been seeing each other…in every way! Trish learns this by walking in on them…at first she is hesitant about their relationship, to which Chris says she is jealous that he has finally gotten over…and that Lillian got a piece of him, before she did. Trish denies this, & accepts two of her BFF's being a couple.

Chris Jericho & Lillian learn what happened to Maria the night of the party at the Hardy's courtesy of Trish…Trish pleads with Lillian to come stay with her so she will be safe, to which Jericho encourages. Lillian makes a point that it will look suspicious if everyone starts moving in the Stratus mansion…to which Jericho agrees…Trish makes the suggestion, that Jericho should then move in with Lillian in the condo…leaving Jericho speechless.

**THINGS TO PONDER:**

Will Jericho move in with Lillian to protect his new lady love? Is this the true love that Jericho has finally been waiting on?

Will Melina ever get to tell Trish the truth about Justin? Or will someone else beat Melina to the punch?

What will John say (or more like do) when he learns what happened to Maria at the hands of CM Punk?

What will Batista say when he learns what his girlfriend, Melina, has been up to with Trish?

How will Melina interact with Justin on their job, knowing what she has discovered about him? Or will he be on to her?

Finally, will it be Jeff Hardy risking it all for Trish Stratus or will she be risking it all for him?

**STAY TUNED!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**MARIA / AMY:**

"Maria?" Amy asked hesitantly. She could not believe the beating Maria suffered at the hands of CM Punk…a man that "supposedly" loved Maria.

"Surprise." Maria left out softly as she made her way to Trish's window bench seat & sat down.

"Oh my God…how did this…what…" Amy let out, as she sat across from Maria on Trish's window seat.

"Looks like the joke is on me…Trish was right about Punk all along…and I was just too dumb to listen." Maria said.

Amy took Maria's hand, "No…you were in love…and there is nothing dumb about that." Amy said as she smiled at Maria, to which Maria smiled back.

"Amy, I am really sorry about what I said at the lock in about you & Adam…" Maria said.

"Forget about it…I have." Amy said. Maria nodded in agreement.

"Where is Trish?" Amy asked. "I thought she would be here?"

"She's not at school?" Maria asked.

"Well…she was…earlier…but I did not see her in our physics class." Amy said.

"How did you get in here?" Maria asked with a laugh.

Amy laughed, "I knew where they kept the spare key…I guess when you have been best friends as long as Trish & I have, you just sort of know those things."

Maria laughed, "Yeah…I guess so."

**JUSTIN / JACKIE:**

Justin is in the media room copying some newspaper articles about a case for his criminal justice class, when Jackie Gayda spots him & approaches him.

"Hey." Jackie says as she runs her finger down the middle of Justin's shirt. Justin just cuts her a look.

"Jackie, not now...I'm busy." Justin replied, sort of irritated with her.

"You need to relax…no one is going to find out about our tryst…not even you're precious, Trish Stratus…but if you do want them to know, Trish included…we can put on an encore right here…right now…" Jackie said as she hoped up on the desk beside the copier, before she was interrupted.

"Are you threatening me?" Justin asked her as he grabbed her arm & shook her.

Before Jackie could respond, Justin had a warned her with a threat of his own, "Because if you are, I will promise you, I will make you live to regret it…do you understand me?" Justin asked.

"Relax! You didn't mind me the other night? If I recall correctly, you liked it." Jackie said.

Justin pulled her down from the desk, & grabbed her arm hard & shook her, "Keep your mouth shut! A dirty little whore is all you are to me…do you understand me? You're not even in the same league as Trish…" Justin said as he started to walk off.

"Yeah? Well, you're not even in the same league as Jeff Hardy." Jackie spat back, causing Justin to turn around. She knew that would get his attention.

"What did you just say?" Justin asked Jackie as he approached her.

"I think you heard me." Jackie said.

"I don't think I did…I could have sworn you said I wasn't in the same league as Jeff Hardy?"

"I did." Jackie said as she raised her eyebrow & crossed her arms. "No matter what you try to do, she'll always love Jeff…always." Jackie said. Justin let out a sarcastic smile, then quickly pulled Jackie down a media aisle & slammed her against a shelf.

"You listen to me you bitch…and you listen real good…if you want to live to see this semester over, you keep your filthy mouth shut about you & me…and you damn sure better keep your mouth shut about Jeff Hardy…do you understand me?" Justin demanded. Jackie shook her head yes.

"Good girl." Justin said, and then kissed Jackie on her lips. "I'll see you tonight." Justin said as he winked at Jackie before he left.

Justin, very cocky, made his way out of the media room, which caught Melina's attention, especially when Jackie made a hasty exit too, not long after Justin.

Melina pulled out her phone, & dialed a number.

"**You've reached Jeff, leave me a message!"**

"**Jeff, its Melina…I really need to talk to you…call me back when you get this, its urgent. Thanks."**

Melina hung up & took off, not paying attention, she bumped into Candice Michelle.

"Candice…I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Melina said to her former friend.

"What is so urgent that you have to talk to Jeff about?" Candice asked. Melina paused trying to think on her feet.

"Is is about Trish?" Candice asked.

Looking over to a poster about an art fair, Melina thought fast on her feet. "Uh…no…it's about a project for our art class." Melina said.

"It's really not about Trish?" Candice asked.

"I would love to stay & chat with you, but I just remembered we're not friends anymore." Melina said.

"Only because you didn't want to be." Candice said.

Melina stopped in her tracks & turned to face Candice, & approached her.

"You told John about me & David kissing the night of Maryse's 18th birthday party…all because I wouldn't help you in your sudden conquest for Jeff Hardy…who just so happened to be dating Trish…and you just so happened to be dating Randy Orton at the time…that is until he dumped you because you cheated on him with Cody Rhodes…one of Randy' best friends…all because you thought Trish was scheming with Stacey to break ya'll up! And I stopped being you're friend? Please – you disowned our friendship the moment I was not willing to help you break-up an innocent couple! But I guess you got yours in the end, huh? You should be so proud." Melina said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Candice asked.

"You hated me so much for not helping you with Jeff Hardy, that you took it in your hands to end my relationship with John…I was devastated Candice…about as much as Randy was when he learned of your infidelity with Cody…Stacey didn't have to scheme to break you & Randy up…you did that all on your own…and in the end, you got what you wanted…you got to stick it to me…and you got to stick it to Trish, congratulations." Melina said.

"Don't play your saint hood on me Melina…you had eyes for Dave long before you kissed him…I just did John a favor by opening his eyes, so the poor innocent guy wouldn't be dragged on for God knows how much longer…and Trish? Don't even get me started on her…she did it all on her own to break her & Jeff up…sleeping with Shawn on the night of graduation & putting it out there for the whole damn world to see…always a classy lady, that one." Candice said.

"You don't know a damn thing." Melina said with almost tears in her eyes.

"I know that John has moved on since you…and seems happier…and Jeff is better off without Trish…anyone can see it…anyone would be better off without you two." Candice said.

"Really? I don't know about John, but Jeff? I don't believe that for a second… when was the last time he "made love" to you…has he even told you that he loves you? Judging by the look on your face, I guess not..." Melina said.

"You're the one that doesn't know a damn thing." Candice said as she started to walk away.

"I know he loves Trish…" Melina said causing Candice to stop in her tracks, & turn around, & approach Melina.

"Shut your mouth Perez." Candice demanded.

"I was at Trish's the other night when Jeff showed up…we had a really insightful talk…he told me that he still loves Trish…and some way, somehow, those two are going to be together again…not you…or anyone, can stop it…it's going to happen, so you might as well face reality." Melina said as she walked away, leaving Candice speechless.

**JEFF / JOHN:**

"Hey man." John said as he approached Jeff.

"What's going on man?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing…look, I know this is awkward asking you, but have you seen Trish lately?" John asked.

"Yeah…I saw her the other night." Jeff asked.

"By some cosmic chance, was Maria with her?" John asked.

"No…why?" Jeff asked.

"I just haven't seen her in class the last couple of days…and I am starting to get worried about her." John said with a worried expression.

"Have you been by the condo?" Jeff asked. "Maybe she's all locked up with Punk there." Jeff said with a laugh – but John wasn't laughing.

"It was a joke." Jeff said.

"That dude is an asshole, man." John said.

"That's what I hear." Jeff said.

"What have you heard?" John asked.

"Well, I know Trish punched him in his face a couple of nights ago…Shannon, Anderson, & Jesse witnessed it." Jeff said.

John smiled, "I see you taught your girl well."

"She's not my girl…and she has made that perfectly clear…and so has her new boyfriend." Jeff said.

"Who? Gabriel? PLEASE!" John said. "Trish doesn't know it yet, but she doesn't like him…and she definitely doesn't love him. It's a front." John said.

"Just like Maria doesn't know she doesn't love Punk & it's a front?" Jeff asked.

"Touché my friend." John said.

"Seriously, you should stop by the condo today to see if Maria is there. If she's not, I would check with Lillian…she probably knows more than Trish would…last I heard Maria & Trish were on the outs." Jeff said.

"Yeah, I'll swing by after class." John said. "But don't change the subject." Jeff stopped to face Cena. "Trish punching Punk? It's not like her to do something like that. Do you think it has anything to do with Maria?"

"I don't know…but whatever it has to do with, it can't be good…Jeff said. Before he could finish his eyes trailed off to see Justin trying his best to get the heck off of campus…it was obvious he was in a hurry…then he spotted Jackie in a hurry too. John noticed as well.

"I wonder what that was all about?" John asked.

Jeff shook his head, "He is definitely hiding something." Just then Jeff's phone beeped. He pulled it out to see 1 missed call from Melina.

"I got to go…I'll see you later…and go by the condo." Jeff said as he walked off, dialing Melina's number.

**CANDICE:**

Candice was walking down the hall, when she spotted Randy & Stacey walking hand-in-hand laughing & joking. Randy truly seemed happier than he had ever been & more in love than he had ever been…She played back her & Melina's earlier conversation. Candice hated herself for that night at Maryse's birthday party – how could she have been so stupid. Candice went into the bathroom so that Randy & Stacey wouldn't see her…as she began to cry.

**TRISH / AMY / MARIA:**

Trish got home & ran upstairs calling Maria's name all the way & mumbling too. Trish was surprised when she busted through her bedroom door to see Maria & Amy cracking up.

"Amy?" Trish asked.

"Canada…it's about time." Amy said.

"How did you get in?" Trish asked confused.

Amy approached Trish, & presented her with their spare key. "How long have we been best friends?" Amy asked.

"Forever." Trish said as she took the key from Amy.

Trish walked over to Maria, & handed her, her clothes she picked up from the condo. "Here…I stopped by a picked you up a few things." Trish said.

Maria took the clothes, "Thanks."

"Sure." Trish said, as she sat on her bed.

"A regular reunion…all we need now is Lillian." Amy said as she sat next to Trish.

"Yeah…did you see Lillian when you stopped by the condo?" Maria asked.

Trish remembering what she had walked in on, Jericho & Lillian in the throws of passion, zoned out for a second.

"Uh…yeah…she was there." Trish said.

"What was she doing?" Amy asked.

Trish let out a laugh, & said under her breath, "More like who she was doing."

"What?" Maria asked.

"Okay…when I went by their to pick you up a few things…let's just say I walked in on Lillian…and Jericho…having sex." Trish said. Maria & Amy could not believe their ears.

"Lillian & Jericho?" Amy asked.

"Seriously?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Trish said as got up off of her bed. "And there's more." Trish said.

"She's pregnant?" Maria asked.

"No…nothing like that…but she did want to know why I was there to get your clothes…and I told her why…so, please just don't be mad…and you can probably expect a visit from her…and Jericho." Trish said.

Maria nodded in agreement. She wasn't going to argue with Trish about this.

"Okay….I am going to go change." Maria said.

**AMY / TRISH:**

Once Maria was gone, Amy jumped at the chance to confront Trish about her & Melina.

"Okay Canada…now that Maria is gone; you want to tell me what is up with you & Melina?"

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked.

Amy rolled her eyes & approached Trish, "You know damn well what I am talking about Stratus…spill." Amy demanded.

"Melina & I are just two friends hanging out." Trish said, as she started to walk away from Amy, to which Amy grabbed her arm & spun her around.

"Uh…you don't walk away from me…I know you're up to something Trish…and so does Jeff…so if you don't want him to find out, then you better tell me." Amy said.

"What did you say to Jeff?" Trish asked mad.

"Nothing…but Cena has told him something." Amy said.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I don't know…but I did run into Melina in the library earlier…and…" Amy said.

"Oh God - what did she tell you?" Trish asked.

"That you are hell bent on destroying Punk…you think he is the one that set Jeff & you up…and now that he has done this to Maria…" Amy trailed off.

Trying best as she could to keep her voice & composure down, "That mother fucker is going to burn for what he has done…" Trish said.

Before Amy could respond, she got a call from Matt.

"Matt?" Trish asked.

"This isn't over Canada…I'll call you later…and stay the hell away from Punk…do you hear me?" Amy said.

"Trish…do you hear me?" Amy asked.

"YES!" Trish shot back. Amy left the Stratus house.

Trish watched Amy pull out of the driveway from her bedroom window. Trish was never one to break her promises, especially to Amy…but she was going to have to make an exception in this instance…and hoped that Amy would eventually forgive her.

**JEFF / MELINA:**

Melina was at a small coffee house waiting for Jeff. Melina knew that if there is one person on this earth that would move heaven & hell to protect Trish…and maybe talk some sense into her, it was the charismatic enigma. Jeff walked through the front door, & Melina waved for him to come over.

"Hey." Melina said as she stood up to be greeted with a hug from Jeff.

"Hey." Jeff said as he sat down.

"Thanks for meeting me here." Melina said with a smile. Every girl smiled when they saw Jeff…he just had that factor about him.

"No problem. So what's up?" Jeff asked.

"Look, I know this awkward & all, but I know if anyone can help Trish out, it's you…after our talk the other night you're the only I trust." Melina said.

Jeff leaned in…Melina definitely had his attention.

"Okay…what is this about? " Jeff asked.

"The other night Officer Lawler & I got a call to go check out a noise ordinance…when we arrived, there was definitely a party going on…typical college party…well, while Jerry stayed at the front door waiting for someone to answer, I walked around the back, to check things out." Melina said.

"Yeah?" Jeff said.

"All the windows were covered with either blinds or curtains…with the exception of one window…so I take a closer look in the window, & there I saw Justin Gabriel having sex with Jackie Gayda." Melina said.

"So he is cheating on Trish?" Jeff asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, he is definitely cheating on her…but that's not all." Melina said.

"What else?" Jeff asked slightly irritated.

"CM punk then enters the room, & takes Jackie for himself." Melina said.

Jeff sat there in silence.

"So CM Punk & Justin Gabriel are not only sharing the same sexual partner in Jackie Gayda…their also room-mates…and Justin knows how Trish feels about CM, too." Melina said.

"And Trish has no idea about any of this?" Jeff said.

"None." Melina said.

"You have not told her?" Jeff asked.

"I was going to in the library today…but then Justin comes in & whisks her away…so I did not get a chance to…and then Amy came in…" Melina said.

"Does Amy know?" Jeff asked.

"No…I didn't tell her…only you & I know." Melina said.

"John & I were talking today & then out of nowhere we see Justin jetting off into the parking lot, with Jackie in hot pursuit…we didn't really pay any attention to it…but after what you just told me, it makes sense…look, you have to tell Trish, Melina." Jeff said.

"Well…there's more." Melina said.

"How much more?" Jeff asked.

"Well…while Justin is aware that Trish doesn't like CM Punk…I don't think he knows the reason why she feels the way she does…and if he knew the real reason…it might do more harm than good." Melina said.

Jeff leaned forward, gripping his hands together & with the most serious look he could give. "I think it's time you tell me what exactly you & Trish have been up to." Jeff said.

"Trish thinks CM Punk is the one that set her & Shawn up to look like they had sex…she also thinks that he is the one that planted drugs on you…and after what I witnessed the other night, something tells me that CM wasn't acting alone." Melina said.

"You think Justin's in on this?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know…but what I do know is you need to reach out to her, before it's too late, & before things get too deep." Melina said.

"Melina, I have tried to reach out to Trish, by telling her how I feel, & she's over it…she's over us." Jeff said.

"No, she's not…she told me that she only told you those things to protect you." Melina said.

"Protect me from what?" Jeff said.

"CM Punk & the damage he has already done." Melina said.

Jeff was quiet, when Melina got a text from Dave asking where she was, as she was late for their late lunch date.

"Look, I have to go – but just think about what we talked about. It's spring now, & the sorority spring fling dance is coming up…Trish will be there & I think you should come too." Melina said before she left.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

A couple of weeks had passed & everyone was gearing up for the Sorority Spring Fling tomorrow night. This was the social event of Cameron University. If you were anyone at Cameron University, you were at the Sorority Spring Fling. The dress code for the sorority sisters were white dresses; while the guys had to wear a suit & tie.

Trish & Ashley Massaro were smiling & laughing as they were walking through the courtyard to their English class, when they passed by Jackie Gayda, Alicia Fox, & Madison Rayne.

"Uh, Trish?" Jackie called.

Trish rolled her eyes, & turned around, "Yes?"

Jackie walked over & handed Trish a notebook.

"What's this?" Trish asked.

"It's Justin's. I haven't seen him to return it. Would you?" Jackie asked. Before Trish could respond, Jackie continued, "We have sociology together."

Trish looked at Jackie strangely. "I'll see he gets it." Trish said sternly.

"Thanks." Jackie said as she walked off with Alicia & Madison.

"That girl is a real piece of work…she definitely has the hots for Justin…good thing he only has eyes for you though." Ashley remarked.

Trish still looking at Jackie, half smiled, "Yeah…you're right…Justin would never give anyone like Jackie a second thought." Trish remarked, & Ashley laughed. Little did Trish know that Justin was cheating on her with Jackie.

"Come on Stratus…let's get to class." Ashley said.

When they turned around, Trish was caught off guard when she spotted Jeff & Candice talking in a corner…it looked serious. Ashley noticed too. The two stopped & observed Candice & Jeff talking.

"Maybe Justin should be the one who's worried?" Ashley asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Trish asked confused.

"You. It's evident that you still have feelings for Jeff." Ashley said.

"Ashley?" Trish said.

Ashley raised her hands, "Hey – I am just pointing out the obvious."

Candice left & Jeff sat on a bench in the courtyard looking through his cell phone to which Trish noticed.

"Spring is in the air…and apparently so is love." Ashley said.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Oh my gosh – just go talk to him already…I'll see you in class." Ashley said as she made her way to English, leaving Trish in the courtyard to decide if she wanted to go over & talk to Jeff.

As Trish was about to make her way over to Jeff, she heard someone call her name, "Trish?"

Trish turned around & it was Justin.

"Hey." Trish said as Justin bent down to give her a kiss.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked.

"Uh…I was heading to English & ran into Jackie & she wanted me to give you this." Trish said as she handed Justin his notebook.

"I didn't know you two had sociology together…then again I didn't know that you were friends with her?" Trish said.

"We're not…she just needed to borrow my notes…and we just have that one class together." Justin said.

"I wasn't investigating you." Trish said with a smile. Justin smiled back & laughed.

"I'm sorry… I'm just on edge with exams coming up before spring break & all." Justin said.

"Well, I can help you study if you want me too." Trish said as she gave Justin a peck on his lips.

"I would love that." Justin said as he bent down to kiss Trish; to which Jeff noticed as he started to walk in their direction, but quickly turned around to head in the opposite direction.

Justin pulled away from Trish, "But…I'm going to have to pass." Justin said.

"Why?" Trish asked.

"Because there is this Spring Fling tomorrow…and I promised this very beautiful girl that I would be her date." Justin said smiling.

"Lucky girl." Trish said with a smile.

Before Justin could respond, John Cena approached them, starring Justin down.

"John." Justin said.

"Justin." John said.

"I'll see you later." Justin whispered to Trish.

"K." Trish said in a whisper.

"What the hell was that about?" Trish asked looking to John.

"What was what about?" John asked.

"I'm late for English…I'll see you later Cena." Trish said.

"Trish…wait." John said causing Trish to turn around.

"I wanted to know if you have heard from Maria lately." John asked.

"Uh…" Trish said before the bell rang, "I'm late…I'll see you later." Trish said.

"Trish!" John yelled, but Trish just kept walking.

**ASHLEY / TRISH:**

Ashley was in English class when Trish arrived just in time to make it to her seat.

Ashley nudged Trish, "Did you talk to Jeff?"

"Uh…" Trish started to say.

"Unbelievable." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Ashley…" Trish started to say.

"You are ridiculous." Ashley said.

"Ash…" Trish started to say but was cut off by the teacher coming into the class.

**ALICIA / JACKIE / MADISON:**

"So…Trish Stratus has no idea you're doing her boyfriend?" Alicia asked with a grin.

"None. I don't know what is more exciting…the fact that I am sleeping with Justin Gabriel…or that fact he is Trish's boyfriend, & she doesn't have a clue about us." Jackie said as Alicia & she laughed. Madison stood there in a daze.

"Madison – HELLO?" Alicia said.

"What?" Madison asked.

"Looks like you, Jackie, & Candice all have something in common…you all have slept with Trish's boyfriends…behind her back that is." Alicia said laughing.

"Technically, Candice & Jeff didn't sleep together behind her back…they were already broken up…and as for me & Shawn Michaels…we just made out…he never slept with anyone while he was dating Trish…despite his actions…and as crazy as it sounds, he really loved that girl…so I guess that makes Jackie the only slut in this group." Madison said as she finished putting on her lipstick in the mirror, to which Jackie slapped the lipstick out of her hand.

"Take that back you bitch!" Jackie yelled.

"Yeah…take it back." Alicia echoed.

"Or what?" Madison asked.

"What is your deal Madison? You're either with us or you're not…if I didn't know any better, it sounds like your defending that blonde bitch." Jackie said.

"Look…Trish is not my favorite person…and we have definitely had our differences…but she didn't deserve the things I did to her…or that Shawn did to her." Madison said.

"I don't believe this…you are defending her." Alicia said.

"Call it what you want…but I am not going to be a part of this game anymore." Madison said.

"You little whore! You listen to me…if you squeal anything to Trish, the deal is off…do you understand me? Everyone will know that… " Jackie yelled, as she slammed Madison against the floor, when Angelina Love & Velvet Sky walked in.

"Is there a problem?" Velvet asked.

Madison looked up to Jackie & Alicia waiting for them to spill her secret…a part of her just wished they would.

Jackie just looked down to Madison, & back to Angelina & Velvet.

"Just a little spring cleaning project." Jackie said with a hateful tone, as she & Alicia walked passed Madison, Velvet, & Angelina & out of the bathroom.

**ANGELINA / VELVET / MADISON:**

Angelina extended her hand to Madison to help her up, to which Madison hesitantly accepted.

"Thanks." Madison said, as she gripped her mouth, feeling if her lip had been busted.

"Is everything okay Madison?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah...I got to get to class." Madison said as she was about to make her way out of the bathroom, to which Velvet blocked her from doing.

"I know that we have had our differences over the last few years…but if you're in trouble or anything, I want you to know that you can come to me anytime." Velvet said.

"That goes for me too." Angelina echoed.

Madison half smiled with tears forming in her eyes. For the last 4 years, she & had been on the outs with two of the best friends she ever had, all because of a boy…Shawn Michaels…and a girl…Trish Stratus.

Before Madison could respond, Torrie Wilson & Mickie James entered the bathroom laughing.

"Oh…we're we interrupting something?" Mickie asked.

"No…I was just leaving." Madison said as she left the bathroom abruptly, to which Velvet followed her.

"What was that all about?" Torrie asked.

"Jackie & Alicia." Angelina said.

"I hate those two bitches." Mickie said.

**MADISON / VELVET:**

"Madison!" Velvet called & she was running down the hall after Madison.

"Madison! Stop!" Velvet called as she caught up with Madison & turned her around, who was in tears by the time Velvet caught up with her.

"Madison – what is going on?" Velvet asked.

"Velvet – I am so sorry!" Madison cried.

"For what?" Velvet asked confused.

"It's all my fault." Madison cried in Velvet's arms.

"What is?" Velvet asked, as she hugged a shaky Madison.

Sobbing, Madison broke from Vevlet's hug, "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what? Madison…you can talk to me…what is it?" Velvet asked.

Before Madison could respond, she saw Skip Sheffield & Heath Slater walking in the building from the courtyard.

"I'll make this right…I promise." Madison said, as she ran off.

"Madison!" Velvet called, but Madison just kept going.

When Velvet turned around to go back into the bathroom, Skip & Heath turned the corner to face her. Velvet knew these guys were bad news, via Trish. Which explained why Trish never went anywhere near their residence, despite Justin living with them.

"Well, who do we have here?" Skip asked to which Heath laughed.

**JEFF / ANDERSON / JOHN:**

John went walking through the courtyard, & spotted Jeff sitting on the bench talking to Anderson.

"Sup guys?" John asked.

"Chillin, man." Anderson said.

"Do you two ever go to class?" John asked amused.

"When I feel the mood for it." Anderson said, to which Jeff & John laughed.

Anderson spotted Christie walking across the courtyard with Stacy Kiebler.

"Hey Christie – looking good mama!" Anderson yelled, & the two girls laughed, as did John & Jeff.

"You have it so bad for her man." John said, causing Jeff to laugh.

"Not as bad as Jeffro here has it bad for Trish." Anderson said.

"Ouch!" John said.

"Dude I am over that spoiled brat…I can't even believe I came back here for her." Jeff said.

"Why? What the hell happened man?" John asked.

"Let's not rehash this." Jeff said.

"Let's." Anderson said.

"She doesn't want me…she has moved on…and we all should move on." Jeff said causing him to stand up.

Before anyone could respond, Stacey yelled out of the building door, "Anderson – Christie wants you!"

"It's about damn time!" Anderson yelled back causing everyone to laugh; he grabbed his books, & went to meet with Christie.

"Hey – are you two going to the spring fling tomorrow night?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah." Both Jeff & John responded back at the same time. Anderson gave them thumbs up & left.

**JEFF / JOHN:**

"Okay Hardy…why don't you tell me what is really going on…you dogging Trish out & that you are over her…I am not buying it for a second." John said.

"Good…cause I didn't mean a word of it." Jeff said. "But…I need people to believe that I am…I need your help with it."

"And Trish?" John asked.

"Especially Trish." Jeff said.

"Why?" John asked.

"To protect her." Jeff said.

"From what & wouldn't it be easier to protect her if you were _**with**_ her?" John asked.

"I met with Melina the other day…and you're right…Trish is up to something…she's out to prove that CM Punk set her & Shawn up to make it look like they had sex the night of graduation…and that he was the one responsible for planting drugs on me." Jeff said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Motor cross…he didn't get the contract…I did…and he has been out for me ever since…so when the drug thing didn't work…what other way could he get to me?" Jeff asked.

"Trish." John said.

"Exactly." Jeff said.

"But you still have the contract & sponsorships & CM is not interested in Trish in _**that kind**_ of way – he's seeing Maria…and Trish is dating Justin now." John said.

"Well, I have my doubts about CM Punk." Jeff said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Melina went out on a call for a noise ordinance a couple of weeks ago with Officer Lawler…she walked around back to check things out, & looked through a window, & saw none other than Justin Gabriel having sex with Jackie Gayda." Jeff said.

"Shut the hell up man!" John said in disbelief.

"There's more…she then saw Punk enter the room, & take Jackie away." Jeff said.

"So you mean to tell me that Justin & Punk not only know each other, they live together?" John asked.

"And apparently share sex partners…I think there in this together." Jeff said.

"Does Trish know this? What about Maria? She's dating Punk?" John asked.

"Trish doesn't know…I am just glad that Justin hasn't got this hands on her…if you know what I mean…and as for Maria, no one has seen her in a couple of weeks…not since the night of our party a few weeks back." Jeff said.

"Do you think Trish knows something? About Maria." John asked.

"I would put money on it she does…as does Melina, Amy, & Lillian…but whatever it is, there not spilling anything…and as far as Punk goes, he thinks Trish, Amy, & Melina are on the outs with Maria." Jeff said.

"You have to tell Trish, man. And if Punk did do those things…you have to call Batista." John said.

"Believe me, I want to…but I can't risk it…I won't." Jeff said.

"Jeff…" John said.

"It's non-negotiable." Jeff said before the bell rang.

"You going to the fling tomorrow with Candice?" John asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said. "You going?"

"Yeah…Mickie asked me to go with her." John said unenthused.

Jeff approached John, he knew John loved Maria & was worried for her. "Look, I know you would rather of went with Maria, but where ever Maria is, I am sure she is safe…I am almost certain that Trish knows where she is as does Amy, Melina, & Lillian…and if Trish or they thought that Maria in any danger, they would say something…on the outs or not…if there is one thing I know, I know Trish would move heaven & earth for the people she loves…if it meant to keep them safe." Jeff said.

"Just like she is with you? It can't be easy for her." John asked.

"Yeah…and love…it's not an easy thing." Jeff said as he walked off.

**ASHLEY / TRISH / AMY / MELINA:**

"I cannot believe you Stratus!" Ashley said.

"Ashley, I was on my way to talk to Jeff when Justin found me in the courtyard & stopped me to talk." Trish said.

"So?" Ashley said.

Trish stopped Ashley to face her.

"So? What am I supposed to tell my boyfriend? Sorry – I don't have the time to talk to you, because I need to go talk to my ex-boyfriend?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…you do!" Ashley said. Trish raised her eyebrow at Ashley. Trish loved Ashley, but sometimes she wanted to choke her too. Ashley was always on Team Jeff & deep down, Trish knew that.

"You're insane Massaro...then again; this might be why you are single." Trish said.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Come on Trish! When are you going to wake-up & realize that Jeff Hardy is the one that you are meant to be with & Justin is just someone to help you figure that out…not to mention to pass the time by?"

"Really?" Trish asked.

"Really." Ashley said as a matter of factly.

"Ashley, I thought you liked Justin?" Trish asked.

"He's okay…but he doesn't have the history that you & Jeff have." Ashley said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Trish asked.

"Very bad…you have no idea how very bad." Ashley said. Trish just stared at Ashley in disbelief at what she was saying.

"What's very bad?" Melina asked.

"Yeah, what's bad?" Amy asked.

"Ashley here seems to think that since Justin does not have the history with me that Jeff does, it's a very bad thing." Trish said.

"Maybe she's right?" Amy said.

"Not you too Georgia?" Trish asked.

"Hey – I've never hid my opinions about you & Jeff – and I am always Team Jeff & Trish, you know that Canada." Amy said.

"You're honesty is suffocating." Trish said. "Quite irritating in fact." Trish continued, & Amy just laughed.

Amy grabbed Trish's arm & led her down the hall with Melina on the other side & Ashley beside Amy.

"Look…Jeff has loved you since like what? Grade school? He's never wavered in his feelings for you & he's been patient with you in all of your relationships before him…just like he is being patient now by passing the time with Candice…and what you see is always what you get with Jeff. You're the only one that he has let his walls come down with." Amy said.

"I agree with Amy." Melina said.

"Ya'll – I am with Justin now…he is my boyfriend…not Jeff…Jeff is the ex. Are we clear on this?" Trish asked irritated.

Just then the girls saw Jeff staring at them, & Trish saw him as well, when she turned to see what they were starring at.

"Just don't close the door yet, Canada." Amy said before walking off with Melina & Ashley.

Trish turned to face Jeff & approached him.

**TRISH / JEFF:**

"Are you stalking me now Hardy?" Trish asked.

Jeff laughed, "You know – you really need to get over yourself."

"And you need to get over me." Trish shot back.

"I have." Jeff shot back, which caught Trish off guard.

"Right…and I am supposed to believe that? That is why every time I turn around, there you are." Trish said.

"We attend the same college, Trish…we are bound to run into each other…are you really that self absorbed with yourself that you think all I have to do is chase after you? Please…you're not that special." Jeff said causing Trish to walk off.

"I can't believe I liked you for as long as I did…and dated you for as long as I did…what the hell was I thinking dating some self-absorbed bitch?" Jeff said.

Trish stopped & turned around & approached Jeff. Trish's hazel eyes, clearly trying not to fill with tears, looked up into his green ones.

"And I can't believe I ever loved you." Trish said. She couldn't believe Jeff was being so harsh with her & it was completely out of left field. Privately, Jeff hated saying these things to her, but he had to make it look real to everyone…especially Trish.

"Well, you did…and it's done…now deal with it." Jeff said.

"You know everyone around me has been telling me how I need to give you another chance & how we are just meant to be…and just when I am about to let my guard down, you do what you do best." Trish said.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Jeff asked.

"You disappoint." Trish said.

"Come on Trish…that's not really a surprise, is it? I mean, I have never been a straight A student like you…a star athlete like Jericho…or Mr. Popular like Cena…I am just me…I have never been good enough for you…and I will never be…I am just glad we are over with for good." Jeff yelled back at Trish.

"Me too." Trish barely got out before she stormed off.

**SHANNON / JEFF:**

Shannon approached Jeff & saw Trish storming off down the hall.

"What the hell was that about?" Shannon asked.

"I just told her we were done for good." Jeff asked.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Shannon asked upset.

Jeff paused before he spoke, "Because I love her."


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

It was Saturday night – the night of the Sorority Spring Fling & all of the girls were getting ready & getting excited for the big night.

**MARIA / TRISH:**

"I am really bummed that I'm not going to be there tonight with ya'll." Maria said to Trish as Trish was in her bathroom getting ready.

Just then Trish entered her bedroom, "Well?" Trish asked as she spun around.

"You look so beautiful." Maria said. "Justin is a lucky man." Maria said smiling.

Trish had her hair down with one side pinned up in a crystal burette. Her dress was white, strapless, made out of chiffon, with white crystals & flows when she walks. Her dress accentuated her body & her cleavage perfectly.

"Aw…thanks Maria." Trish said as she smiled & gave Maria a hug.

"You know…I am sure that John wished you were coming tonight too." Trish said as she put her lipstick in her purse.

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked.

"This." Trish said as she handed Maria the picture of her & John smiling together when they were in high school. Maria recognized the picture & turned the picture over, which had "the couple that should be" written on the back of it.

"Where did you?" Maria asked.

"It's my picture…and before you ask, I was the one that wrote that on the back." Trish said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"Isn't it evident?" Trish asked. Maria just looked at Trish. Trish sat on her window seat bench & Maria sat across from her on the opposite side.

"John loves you. It's clear in the way he looks at you & how he treats you. Why do you think he has never seriously dated anyone? He's waiting on you." Trish asked.

"We're just friends Trish…and besides, he's going to the fling with Mickie." Maria said.

"You don't have to be just friends if you don't want to…and as for Mickie, John doesn't even like her in that way." Trish said.

"Just like you & Jeff don't have to be broken up & just like Jeff doesn't like Candice in that way?" Maria asked.

"Jeff & I are completely different than you & John. Too much has been done & said for either one of us to take back…but you & John; you have something fresh to start on." Trish said.

"Like this?" Maria said pointing to her lightly bruised face.

"That's not you're fault…and you know it…and you know, once John finds out, he'll take care of it…and you." Trish said.

"That is exactly what I do not want to happen...I don't want him to feel sorry for me…and I sure as hell, do not want him to go off & do anything stupid to CM Punk on my account, to get himself in trouble." Maria said.

Trish nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I guess you're right…but John has been asking about you to everyone…me included…and I just do not know how much longer I can keep avoiding questions about you."

"I understand…but I am just not ready to face anyone right now." Maria replied.

"That's fine…I'll do what I can…but just don't shut the door completely on the prospect of you & John, okay? He really does love you Maria…I can see that he does." Trish said.

Maria smiled…Trish was relentless, & she knew it. "Okay…but under one condition." Maria said.

"Anything." Trish said.

"That you don't shut the door completely on you & Hardy…I can see that he loves you." Maria said.

Trish shook her head in a "no" movement.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Jeff told me yesterday that we are done…for good." Trish said.

"He didn't mean it." Maria said.

"Yeah…I am pretty sure he did. He said that he could not believe he ever liked a self absorbed bitch like me. You should have seen & heard him, Maria." Trish said. "I am pretty sure the book has closed on us."

"Well, did he give you a reason?" Maria asked.

"No…" Trish said.

"Well, he didn't mean it Trish…look, Jeff to me is what Chris Jericho is to you…I have known Jeff all of my life…and if there is one thing I truly know about Jeff, it's that he loves you more than words can say…there has to be a reason he told you those things yesterday…you have to trust me on this." Maria said.

Before Maria could respond, Trish's door bell rang.

"That must be Justin." Maria said with a smile on her face; Maria noticed that Trish did not have a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"Nothing." Trish said.

"You're date is waiting." Maria said.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, here…by yourself?" Trish asked.

"Yes…Lillian & Chris promised to leave early & bring me a big juicy burger from Rockets…now go." Maria said.

"Okay." Trish said as she grabbed her purse & made her way out of her bedroom.

"Trish?" Maria called.

"Yeah?" Trish asked.

"Have fun tonight…out of everyone I know…you deserve it the most." Maria said.

Trish smiled, "That's weird…because John told me the same thing a few months ago...you two are made for each other more than you know." Trish said before she left.

Maria laid on Trish's bed & looked at the picture of her & John.

**JEFF / AMY / MATT:**

"WOW Ames…you look amazing." Matt said as Jeff let out a whistle.

"Thanks. I was hoping you would like it." Amy said as she kissed Matt. Amy was wearing a long white dress that fit her figure perfectly; one shoulder was strapless, and the other wasn't. Her radiant red hair was put up on top of her head, with loose curls surrounding her face.

"WOW! You all clean up nicely." Gilbert Hardy said. Jeff, Amy, & Matt all laughed.

"Now, come on…get close so I can get a picture." Gilbert said, as he took their picture.

"What's wrong dad?" Matt asked.

"Just there's one person missing from this bunch." Gilbert said as he walked away with a frown on his face.

"I don't think he's talking about Candice either." Amy said bitchy looking to Jeff, as Matt stared on.

"What do you want me to do Amy?" Jeff asked.

"I want you dump that bitch & get back together with Trish." Amy said hatefully to her best friend.

"Amy…" Matt said.

"No, Matt…he asked…I am just being honest." Amy said. "You know as good as I do, that you don't want to be with Candice…and you know by now you & Trish should have already made up…you should be taking her to this fling…and she should be getting ready to go back on the motor cross tour with you this summer…why can't you see that, Jeff?" Amy asked.

"I told Trish yesterday that we were done for good." Jeff said.

"What? Why would you do THAT?" Amy yelled.

"Because we are…she is with Justin now…and I have moved on to…" Jeff trailed off.

"Bullshit & who gives a damn about this Justin?" Gilbert Hardy said catching the attention of Jeff, Matt, & Amy.

"Dad…." Jeff trailed off.

"Listen to me son. Telling Trish that you two were done for good, is by far the dumbest thing you could have ever done…I know in my heart you didn't mean it…you need to make things right with her…" Gilbert trailed off.

"Dad's right Jeff." Matt said. Jeff just looked around the room, & without saying a word, left the house.

"He's gonna make it right." Gilbert said with a smile.

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"He's my son…I just know." Gilbert said with a smile.

**THE SPING FLING:**

"That is so weird." Matt said looking to Lillian & Jericho who were dancing & kissing.

Amy let out a little laugh, "Yeah…but at least I can tolerate Jericho."

"True." Matt said.

"Hey guys!" Shane shouted from behind Amy & Matt, who turned around.

"WOW! Ya'll look great." Amy exclaimed.

"Thanks…but Velvet here; she is the one that always looks great." Shane said as he put his arm around his girlfriend, causing them to all laugh.

"You're sweet." Velvet said as she leaned up to be greeted with a kiss from Shane.

"Let's go dance." Velvet told Shane & the two made their way onto the dance floor.

Just then Trish & Justin walked in.

"Hey." Trish said to Amy Matt & she greeted each with a kiss on their cheeks.

"Looking good Canada." Amy said.

"You too Georgia." Trish said.

"Matt, you're looking quite damper this evening." Trish said with a laugh.

Matt smiled, "Thanks Trish." Matt could not help but always smile at Trish…her smile was infectious. But most of all, he loved Trish for loving Jeff unconditionally.

"Justin." Matt said as he shook Justin's hand.

"I am going to get us something to drink." Justin said.

"I'll go with you." Matt said.

"So…how are things with Justin going?" Amy asked.

"Things are good." Trish said unconvincingly.

"Why don't I believe you?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Trish didn't say anything…their attention was caught by Jeff walking in with Candice, followed by Michelle McCool entering with Mark.

"I know what Jeff told you yesterday." Amy said.

"Let's not talk about it…not tonight…please?" Trish said. "I just want to enjoy this evening."

"Okay." Amy agreed.

As the night wore on, everyone was having a good time. Dancing, laughing, & catching-up. For one night, Trish & her crew seemed to make peace with Candice & her crew. One slow song came on that caused Jeff to stare down Trish while she was dancing with Justin, & caused Trish to stare down Jeff while he was dancing with Candice. It was Savage Garden's, "I Knew I Loved You." Christie & Anderson were dancing close to both couples, & noticed.

The song was over & the couples broke.

"What is it?" Trish asked Justin.

"I have to go…I really need to study for my exam on Monday." Justin replied.

"Okay…I can come with you…my offer still stands." Trish said as she kissed Justin.

"I would love for you too…but why don't you stay here…enjoy this night with your friends…I'll see you tomorrow." Justin said.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…out of everyone I know…you deserve to let loose for at least one night of your life…enjoy your friends…this moment." Justin said.

"Only if you insist." Trish said with a raised eyebrow.

"I do." Justin replied as he bent down to kiss Trish, to which Jeff spied on them.

Justin left & Trish saw him off. When he was gone Trish made her way back into the fling, only to be grabbed by the arm by Jeff Hardy before she made it back into the ballroom.

"What the hell are you doing Hardy?" Trish asked hatefully.

"That guy is a piece of shit & you don't belong with him." Jeff said.

"You are unreal." Trish hissed back, trying to leave, but Jeff refused for her to leave, grabbing her arm a second time forcing her to face him. He was taken back with how beautiful she looked.

"What?" Trish yelled, causing Anderson, Christie, Amy, Matt, Lillian, Jericho, Shawn, & Melina to look in their direction.

"You deserve better than him Trish." Jeff snapped back.

"Like you?" Trish asked sarcastically.

"I know I have fucked up more than once when it comes to me & you…" Jeff started to say.

"You got that right!" Trish sneered back.

"He's cheating on you!" Jeff yelled at her.

"Unbelievable…you would say anything to me to hurt me, wouldn't you?" Trish said with almost tears.

"I would never deliberately…" Jeff trailed off.

"SHUT UP!" Trish yelled.

"You are a real piece of work Hardy…first you tell me that I am a self absorbed bitch who you cannot fathom ever liking…and now you tell me lies that that my boyfriend is cheating on me…you are a real jerk!" Trish yelled as she tried to walk off, only to have Jeff hold her back.

"I am not lying to you…he is cheating on you...he has been lying to you for months!" Jeff yelled.

"I guess it takes a liar to know one. Now let me go!" Trish yelled.

Jericho approached Jeff, "Let her go Hardy." Jeff cut Jericho a hateful look. He let go of Trish's arm unwillingly & she walked away, only to walk back up to Jeff.

"You were right about one thing…we are DONE for GOOD!" Trish spat back at Jeff, before slapping him across his face.

"I would say that is the only thing she has done right since her relationship with you." Jericho snickered, only to have Jeff grab him by his coat & slam him on top of a table.

"Chris!" Lillian yelled.

Jeff turned around to follow out the door to be stopped by Jericho…who punched him in the face. Jeff punched Chris back.

"Stop it!" Lillian yelled as she got between the two, to separate them as did Matt. Chris wiped his mouth that was bleeding & Jeff took off out of the dance to go find Trish.

Trish was running across the parking lot crying to be followed by Amy, John, & Melina.

"Trish! Wait!" John called out.

Trish turned around to face them.

"Jeff…he's not lying to you…Gabriel has been cheating on you." John let out.

Trish looked to John, "What?" Then to Amy, "Did you know about this?"

"I just found out about this when you did." Amy replied in shock. "John, what the hell is going on?" Amy asked.

"He's lying." Trish said as she looked to John, & started to walk away.

"Trish…." John called out as he went to grab her arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! You are a liar just like Jeff & you both can go to hell!" Trish yelled back at John.

Trish ran & got into Chris's car & sped out of the parking lot, with Jeff running after her screaming her name.

"Let her go man." John said.

Trish was driving down the interstate crying & wiping her eyes at the same time. All the while thinking how could Jeff be so cruel to her; the only thing was, he wasn't. Little did Trish know that Jeff was telling her the truth; he was acting out of his love for her, & realized by what he had told her yesterday, was a huge mistake.

Trish arrived at Justin's & as usual there were a lot of cars parked out front with loud music coming from inside. Trish noticed that Justin's car was there – so she knew he was home. Trish approached the front door, & no one answered; she guessed because the music was so loud. Trish made her way around back & looked in the windows; they were all covered. Trish noticed that a sliding glass door was open, & she entered the house.

Trish could not believe how Justin could live in such filth, much less study, with the nonstop partying that seems to be going on all the time there. Trish heard noises coming from one room; a room where the door was slightly open, just enough to peek through. Trish took a deep breath, & peeked through the door. There she could not believe her eyes – there she saw CM Punk having sex with Jackie Gayda…as Trish was about to turn away, she saw Justin enter from another door into the room. Justin pulled Jackie's hair & told CM Punk that "that dirty whore" was his; CM told Justin he could have her, Justin & took her back to his room. Trish was devastated. She ran out of the house & high-tailed it out of there.

**CHRIS / LILLIAN / MARIA:**

"What the hell happened to you?" Maria asked.

"Uh, don't ask." Lillian said as she dabbed at Chris's cut lip.

"Hardy is a real piece of shit." Jericho let out.

"Chris…come on." Lillian said.

"HE IS!" Chris yelled.

"Jeff did this?" Maria asked Lillian, as Maria ate her cheeseburger.

"Uh…yeah." Lillian said.

"Figures." Maria said.

Chris looked at Maria annoyed, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You & your typical smart ass, that's what…you have to know out of all these years, you had it coming." Maria said.

"Just like you had yours coming?" Jericho asked.

"CHRIS! That's uncalled for." Lillian said.

"It's okay Lillian." Maria said.

"No, it's not – why would you say that?" Lillian asked facing Chris.

Chris looked at Lillian with shame in his eyes. He didn't really mean what he said to Maria…he was just tired of everyone defending Jeff.

Before Chris could say that he was sorry, Trish rushed in the front door & slammed it hard & ran up her stairs crying hysterically. Maria, Lillian, & Jericho raced after her with Jericho in the lead.

When they arrived in her room, Trish was destroying her room…she was throwing everything down & took her arm & swiped everything off of her dresser.

Chris rushed over to her & grabbed her arms, & fell to the floor with Trish crying uncontrollably. Justin had made a fool of her…and on top of that, he was friends & roommates with the one person she despised most in this world, CM Punk. Justin had deceived her.

Chris looked to Lillian & Maria, "Oh my God, what the hell is happening here?"

**JEFF / JOHN / AMY / MATT / MELINA / ASHLEY / SHANNON / JESSE / VELVET / SHANE / ANDERSON / CHRISTIE / ANGELINA**

"I have to go after her." Jeff said.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Matt demanded.

"It's complicated." John said.

"Well, un-complicate it then." Matt demanded a she pointed in John's chest. John pushed Matt's arm away, & Matt shoved John.

"Matt…" Amy started to say as she got in between Matt & John.

"Jeff?" Matt asked.

Jeff looked to Amy & Matt noticed.

"Amy?" Matt asked.

Before Amy could respond, Jeff's phone rang…it was Maria.

"**Maria?" Jeff asked which caught John's attention.**

"**You better come quick…it's Trish." Maria said.**

"Was that Maria?" John demanded to know.

Jeff didn't respond…he ran to his Ferrari & got in it & sped out of the parking lot.

As John found his keys in his pockets, he ran towards his car to follow Jeff – but was suddenly stopped, when his car blew up in front of his & everyone's very eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**SPRING FLING PARKING LOT:**

Everyone stood there in shook that John's car blew up before their very eyes. John turned to face the group.

"Matt – give me your keys!" John yelled.

Matt searched his pockets & could not locate them. "Amy must have them." Matt replied as he turned around to see if he could find Amy.

"Amy!" Matt called.

"She went inside for help." Velvet yelled back.

"She has my keys…John needs my keys!" Matt yelled. Velvet ran inside to go find Amy.

**AMY / ADAM / VELVET:**

Amy was on her way back out, when she was grabbed by the arm by Adam.

"We need to talk." Adam said.

"Adam…" Amy trailed off.

"Amy, I know you felt something between us." Adam said.

"Now is not the time to talk about this." Amy said as she jerked away from Adam.

"Am I interrupting something?" Velvet asked.

"No." Amy said as she starred at Adam.

"Matt's looking for you." Velvet said. Amy turned around to go find Matt, with Adam behind her, only to be stopped by Velvet.

"Not so fast." Velvet said as she stopped Adam by pressing her hand against his chest.

**LILLIAN / MARIA:**

They were downstairs looking out the window waiting for Jeff to arrive.

"I really don't think that this is such a good idea." Lillian said.

"Jeff is exactly who Trish needs to see right now." Maria said.

"I don't know…she's pretty pissed at him right now." Lillian said.

Before Maria could respond, Jeff pulled in the Stratus driveway.

"He's here." Maria said.

**TRISH / JERICHO:**

Trish was sitting in her bedroom floor crying, with Chris right behind her. Chris had his arms wrapped around her, with her head resting on his shoulder.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Chris asked.

"I am such an idiot." Trish cried.

"You're not an idiot." Chris replied softly.

There was a pause between the two best friends.

"I left to go to Justin's…he left the fling early…he said he had to go home & study for the upcoming exams." Trish said.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Jericho asked.

"When I got there, I knocked on the front door, but no one came…I found an open door out back, & went inside to find him." Trish started to say. Jericho was silent, waiting for her to begin again.

"I saw that a bedroom door was open & peaked inside." Trish said.

"Was Justin in there?" Jericho asked.

"Not at first…I saw CM Punk…having sex with Jackie Gayda…" Trish trailed off.

"Gross." Jericho responded.

"Then as I was about to leave to go find Justin…he entered the room from another door inside…" Trish paused with Jericho listening intently.

"And he took Jackie for himself…he told CM that she was his 'dirty little whore'." Trish said as she began to cry.

"What an ass clown!" Jericho let out.

Trish turned to face Jericho, "I am so stupid…how could I have trusted him?" Trish asked desperately.

"How could you have known?" Jericho asked.

"He knew how I felt about CM Punk…and this whole entire time he has been his roommate…how could he have deceived me like that?" Trish said crying as she hugged Jericho.

Trish broke from Jericho. "The worst part of all…I pushed Jeff away…he'll never forgive me for this." Trish said as she began to cry, to which Chris hugged her.

"Do you still love Jeff, Trish? Is he the one that you want to be with?" Chris asked.

Trish broke from Chris, & looked him in the eyes. Trish took a deep breath before she answered Jericho.

**MARIA / JEFF / LILLIAN:**

"What happened?" Jeff asked as he entered the house.

"We're not sure." Maria said.

"She just started destroying her room." Lillian followed.

"Where is she now?" Jeff asked.

"She's still in her room." Maria said.

"Chris is with her." Lillian followed.

Jeff started to make his way up, but was stopped by Lillian.

"Wait." Lillian called out, & Jeff turned around. Lillian approached Jeff & pulled him to side to sit on the chaise lounge in the foyer.

"I am not sure if this was a good idea…calling you to come here…you & Trish have been so back & forth with each other here lately…but Maria seems to think otherwise. We're not even sure what happened tonight to cause her to act out like this…but promise me that whatever it is, you will not push her away this time…and no matter how hard she tries to push you away, you won't go anywhere…because out of everyone…deep down I know it's you that she still loves." Lillian said.

"Trish means more to me than anything in this world…and I promise…no matter how long it takes, I'm not going anywhere." Jeff said.

"Bravo…you should consider acting if the motor cross career hits a snag…I mean you deserve an academy award for that performance." Jericho said as he made his way down the spiral staircase clapping his hands.

"Chris." Maria started.

Jeff stood up, "No…let him speak…whatever you have to say Jericho, let's hear it!" Jeff spat back.

"I find it amazing that you can speak freely about your feelings for Trish when it comes to telling everyone, except for the one person who needs to hear it above everyone else." Jericho spat back.

"I don't have to defend my feelings for Trish to you or to anyone…and I sure as hell don't have to defend my relationship with her to you…but since you seem so eager to know, all that matters is that she knows how I feel about her…despite everything that she & I have been through, she is the only one for me…and I am not about to let anyone…least of all you or Justin Gabriel take the one thing that means the most to me, away from me." Jeff said.

"Good…I am glad to hear it Hardy…because despite my distain for you…she still loves you…Jeff Hardy is the only she loves…God knows why…it's not like you deserve it…but she does…so my advice to you is since you have another shot with Trish, don't fuck it up…despite my better judgment, I am going to take Lillian & Maria over to my house, so you & Trish can have the much needed alone time that you two have desperately needed ever since you came back to Cameron." Chris said.

"Thanks." Jeff responded.

"Look, we don't ever have to be friends…but Trish is my friend, she means a lot to me & her happiness is all that matters to me…even if that happiness is you." Chris said.

With those words, Jeff made his way up the spiral staircase like he had done so many times in the past. Jeff reached Trish's bedroom door, & took a deep breath before he entered the room he had not seen in nearly a year.

**VELVET / ADAM:**

"I don't know what's going on, but as far as Amy goes… she loves Matt." Velvet said.

"Is that a fact?" Adam asked.

"Yeah…a well known one…so leave her alone." Velvet warned.

"Is that a threat?" Adam asked as he approached Velvet.

"Call it what you will…but I promise you, you're the only who is going to get hurt in the end once you realize that it has always been Matt for Amy." Velvet said.

Before Adam could respond, Shane interrupted them.

"Velvet?" Shane called out.

"Leave her alone." Velvet warned before turning to go leave with Shane.

Once Velvet & Shane were out of sight, Adam took his arm & cleared the counter of all the glasses that were on it.

**JOHN / MARIA / JERICHO / LILLIAN:**

John was driving down Trish's street when he spotted Maria, Lillian, & Jericho crossing over the Stratus's front lawn into the Jericho's front lawn.

"Is that Matt?" Lillian asked.

"No, it's Cena." Jericho replied.

"In Matt's car?" Lillian asked.

"He can't see me like this." Maria said.

"Quick, get inside." Jericho said as he pushed Lillian & Maria inside the Jericho house.

"Cena, what are you doing here?" Jericho asked.

"Was that Maria with you & Lillian?" Cena asked.

"No." Jericho responded.

"Don't lie to me Jericho." John spat back.

Jericho didn't respond, causing John to bang on the front door calling Maria's name.

"She doesn't want to see you." Jericho said, as Maria opened the front door revealing to John her bruised face.

"Oh my God Maria…what the hell happened to you?" John asked.

Maria looked to Chris. "Chris, can you give us a minute?" Maria asked.

"Yeah…sure. I'll be inside if you need anything." Chris said.

"Thanks." Maria replied.

Maria walked over to the bench on the front porch & sat down, to which John followed.

"Where should I begin?" Maria asked.

"The beginning is always good." John replied.

**CHRIS / LILLIAN:**

Chris went inside to find Lillian. Chris looked through the kitchen, & then to the family room, where he spotted Lillian sitting out on the terrace.

Chris went outside & placed his coat over Lillian's shoulders & wrapped his arms around her. Lillian was looking over to the Status house; particularly Trish's bedroom window.

"Are you upset?" Lillian asked.

"About what?" Chris asked puzzled.

"Because you're not the one Trish is professing her un-dying love for." Lillian remarked.

Chris turned Lillian around to face him.

"I realize that there is a full moon out tonight Garcia & a lot of crazy things have happened in 3 hour time span…but by you saying that, is by far the craziest…why would you say something like that?" Chris asked.

"I heard you tell Jeff that Trish's happiness means everything to you." Lillian responded.

"Is that what this is about?" Chris asked.

Lillian didn't respond.

"Her happiness does mean a lot to me…she's my best friend…" Chris trailed off.

"And you were in love with her for years." Lillian said.

"Did I used to like Trish for more than just a friend? Yes. Is it a big, dark secret that I have been harboring? No. I have known her ever since we were in diapers…we grew up together & in some way, we are still growing up together…so if I say her happiness means everything to me, I am only saying it as her best friend…not someone who is interested in a romantic way." Chris said.

Lillian stared at Chris intently. Chris got down on his knees, & took Lillian's hands in his.

"The point is, Trish is & will always be my best friend…nothing more…the only girl I have eyes for & want to be with is you…you mean everything to me…I love you Lillian Garcia." Chris said.

Lillian smiled & Chris reached up to kiss her.

"I love you too." Lillian responded.

**JUSTIN / WADE / CM PUNK / LUKE / SKIP:**

"There he is…Mr. Trish Stratus himself." Skip remarked, to which CM, Luke, & Wade laughed.

"He won't be any longer if Trish finds out about his extracurricular activities with a one Jackie Gayda." Wade remarked.

"She's not going to find out." Justin snapped back.

"How can you be so sure Jackie won't snitch on you?" Skip asked.

"Trust me…she won't say a word." Justin remarked.

"That is what scares me." Wade replied. "I wouldn't trust that woman with anything."

"Whatever…Jackie isn't the one we should be worried about." Justin replied.

"Why? Who is?" Luke asked.

"Melina Perez." Justin replied, peaking CM's curiosity.

"What the hell does she have to do with anything?" CM asked.

"She works at the CPD with me…and she has been getting real chummy with Hardy lately over the last couple of weeks." Justin replied.

"Do you think she is on to us?" Wade asked.

"No…but she is definitely onto you CM." Justin replied.

"Well, shut her up…if she is able to trace anything back to him, it will also implicate us." Wade replied.

"I'll shut her up…just like I did Madison." Skip replied.

Justin shook his head, "No…let it rest a while…but just remember, that Trish is not a part of this game." Justin replied.

**JOHN / MARIA:**

"I cannot believe Punk did this to you all because you went to the party at the Hardy's?" John asked.

"Believe it." Maria said.

"Ever since that night, you have been staying at Trish's?" John asked.

"Yeah…she's been really great to me John…so please don't be mad at her for not telling you where I was or about what happened to me." Maria pleaded.

"Who else knows?" John asked.

"Just you, Trish, Chris, Lillian, Amy, & now Jeff." Maria responded. John just stared at Maria.

"What?" Maria asked.

"I am going to beat CM's ass for this." John responded.

"No…you can't." Maria responded.

"Why the hell not?" John asked.

"It's complicated." Maria responded.

"Well, un-complicate it then." John replied.

Maria looked off & noticed Matt's car in Chris's driveway.

"Why are you driving Matt Hardy's car? And does Mickie even know you here?" Maria asked.

John didn't respond.

"Well…I am waiting." Maria replied.

John looked over to the Stratus mansion.

"Why are all of you over here anyway?" John asked.

"Don't change the subject with me Cena. Why are you driving Matt Hardy's car & does Mickie know you're here?" Maria asked.

"My car blew up. That is why I am driving Matt's." John responded.

"Blew up?" Maria asked in disbelief.

"It's nothing…no one was hurt." John replied.

"It's nothing?" Maria exclaimed.

"Yeah…just like in a movie. Matt & the rest of the gang stayed behind to call the police…I am sure Melina called Batista, & he'll let me give my statement later about it." John responded.

"And what about Mickie? What statement are you going to give her about where you went?" Maria asked.

"I know what you're doing Kanellis...clever…but it's not going to work." John replied.

"What am I doing?" Maria asked.

"Trying to get my focus off of beating CM's punk ass to hell…AND it's not going to work." John responded.

"Stay away from him John!" Maria yelled.

"Why are you protecting this guy after he beat the hell out of you? I don't understand you. Do you still love him or something?" John asked irritated.

"Who said I was protecting him?" Maria snapped back.

"So you are protecting someone?" John asked as he looked curious at Maria.

"You better go…I am sure Mickie is wondering where you are." Maria said.

John let out a sarcastic laugh.

"What?" Maria snapped.

"You. Stop worrying about Mickie…she's not even…" John trailed off.

"Not even what?" Maria asked.

"She's not my girlfriend Maria...so stop acting like she is." John said.

"But you like her?" Maria asked.

"Yeah…as a friend." John replied. To Maria's surprise, she was relieved to hear this.

"You should tell her…you know? Not lead her on…because I am pretty sure she likes you…as more than a friend." Maria stated.

John stared at Maria.

**JEFF / TRISH:**

Jeff entered Trish's bedroom & could not believe the mess she made; he figured she must have been pretty mad to destroy her room in the state it was in. In the middle of all the mess, Jeff's eyes fell on Trish. She was sitting on the edge of her bed. She was still in her spring fling dress & her hair was a little disheveled – but she was still the most beautiful thing in the world to him. Jeff approached Trish, & sat down beside her. She didn't say anything. He extended his tattooed hand to her…she took it, & looked up at him, her hazel eyes filled with tears meeting his green ones.

"I am so sorry." Trish barely got out at a whisper.

"I should have believed you…I am such an idiot…out of everyone, you have never lied to me…and I should have trusted you…I should have known better." Trish said.

Jeff took his other hand, & moved Trish's hair behind her ear, "You're not an idiot." Jeff remarked.

"I trusted him over you & I pushed you away…can you ever forgive me?" Trish replied.

There was a silence between the two. Trish looked to Jeff with desperate eyes.

"I know that I was never the perfect boyfriend…leaving you Junior year to chase my dream…then getting messed up with drugs while I was away…being distant from you…looking back I see I never really got it right…I never stopped to think of you…I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win… " Jeff said before he was cut off by Trish.

"Jeff…" Trish said as she was cut off by Jeff.

"What I am trying to say is I'm sorry for being so cold…I never meant to be…I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep…it always seems to get to me…I never really wanted you to go…so many things you should have known…I guess for me there's just no hope…I'm really sorry for the way I am." Jeff said.

Trish cried at Jeff's confession…for the first time in a very long time, Jeff was being the person she fell in love with those years ago…and for the first time, Jeff was opening up about his feelings. He was being honest…and letting Trish see who he had been for the last year…on the inside.

Trish took a deep breath, "It feels like we have been out at sea…so much back & forth that's how it seems…I wanted to talk to you, but you wouldn't talk to me…it's so crazy this thing that we call love…and now that we've got it, we just can't give up…" Trish cried.

Jeff stood up & so did Trish. Jeff walked over to the other side of the room, while Trish stood in place.

"I never understood you when you said you wanted me to meet you half way…I felt like I was doing my part…and you kept thinking you were coming up short…it's funny how things change…I know there's supposed to be some give & take." Jeff replied.

"So what do I do? I'm reaching out for you…because I still love you, & you're the only one who can save me." Trish replied nervously.

Jeff approached Trish looking deep into her hazel eyes…


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**JEFF / TRISH:**

Trish looked back into Jeff's green eyes with desperation & with tears uncontrollably forming in her eyes. She just confessed that she still loved him – how would he respond?

Jeff looked deep into her hazel eyes & without hesitation, grabbed her face & started kissing her passionately. Trish wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck & kissed him back passionately too. Their lips never skipped a beat; they always seemed to dance well with each other.

Jeff slowly broke away from Trish, pulling her arms from around his neck, holding her hands in his & looking deep into her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." Jeff said.

"And you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to." Trish said, as she pressed her lips against Jeff's again; giving him a soft, sweet lingering kiss.

Trish blushed at kissing Jeff.

There was a silence between the two of them.

"What is it?" Trish asked while still holding hands with Jeff.

"Where does this leave us?" Jeff asked. Trish backed away & walked around her room, looking out of her bedroom window. Jeff's eyes followed her to the other side of the room. She turned to face Jeff.

"I have something to tell you." Trish said as she sat on her window bench seat.

"Okay." Jeff replied as he sat on the edge of Trish's bed, leaving her sitting across the room from him. He eyed Trish up & down; it was obvious she was nervous to talk to him about what she had to tell him. She looked so fragile to him…it seemed as if being a part from him had definitely taken its toll on her…maybe not on the outside, but he knew it did on the inside…no one else could see it…but he could…Jeff could always see through to Trish's soul…and to Jeff, it was the most beautiful soul of anyone.

There was a dead, still silence…and it was obvious Trish was nervous, to which Jeff noticed.

"You can tell me whatever it is, Trish." Jeff replied.

"The night of graduation, I know what you & everyone saw. But I honestly don't remember doing it…and I am not the only one…I talked to Shawn & he doesn't remember anything about that night either." Trish said. Jeff was silent. This was definitely a touchy subject for the twosome…Shawn was Trish's longtime ex; someone she broke up with to start dating Jeff…Shawn eventually got over the bitterness…Jeff & Shawn were not best friends, but he, Jeff, & Trish were finally able to get to a place where they were able to at least be cordial to one another…until prom night, when Shawn could not take seeing the woman he loved, with his former so called "friend." That is when things took a turn for the ugly between the trio.

"Say something." Trish said as she made her way to sit beside Jeff on her bed's edge. Jeff had his hands clasped together & was looking at the floor.

"What do you want me to say?" Jeff asked, as he looked up at her.

"Anything." Trish said. "We never really spoke about that night…we never had any closure to it." Trish continued.

"I know." Jeff said.

Trish looked to Jeff with pleading eyes.

"Amy came to me & told me." Jeff replied. Trish was silent.

"She's your best friend…she's dating my brother…she just wanted to see us back together." Jeff replied.

Trish was silent.

"Trish?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. But there's more." Trish replied.

"Yeah…I know you think CM Punk set you & Shawn up & you think he set me up with the drugs, don't you?" Jeff asked.

"You know that too?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…Melina told me." Jeff replied.

"I can't believe her!" Trish yelled.

Jeff got up & walked to the other side of the room. "Look, you can't be mad at her either…she's just worried about you…she thinks you're in over your head…and I kind of agree with her…if CM did do those things you think he did, & he if he did that to Maria, then who knows what else he is capable of." Jeff replied.

"So, whatever, you & Melina were pursuing, just drop it. Okay?" Jeff asked.

Trish was silent.

"Trish?" Jeff asked.

"He can't get away with the things he's done." Trish argued back.

"He won't." Jeff replied.

"He's hurt you…he's beat Maria within an inch of her life…it's not right…I won't let him get away with this." Trish replied.

"I promise…he will pay for his sins." Jeff said, as Jeff hugged Trish.

Trish broke away & looked Jeff in the eyes.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"I thought it was over…you & me…we had basically said our goodbyes…but a day never went by without your face going through my mind. In fact, not a single minute passed without you in it…your voice, your touch, memories of your love were with me all of the time." Trish said.

Jeff was silent, as Trish continued.

"When you left, it looked like you had made your escape…being on the road with Shannon & Candice…like you had put us behind, & no matter how I tried, I couldn't do the same…I tried to move on to, but everywhere I looked, everywhere I turned, you were all that I would see." Trish said.

Jeff hugged Trish again, & by replaying her words in his mind, Jeff knew how much & deep Trish had been hurt…and if he found out that CM Punk or anyone else was responsible, was behind it, to keep them apart, there would be some serious hell to pay…that, he would make sure of it.

**MARIA / JOHN:**

"You need to seriously stop worrying about Mickie." John said irritated, as he looked over to the Stratus mansion again, to which Maria noticed.

"Why do you keep looking over there?" Maria asked.

"What is going on over there…that has you all over here at Jericho's?" John asked.

Maria looked over to the Stratus residence, & back to John.

"Jeff is over there." Maria said.

"And he & Trish are all alone?" John asked.

"Yeah." Maria said with a smile.

"And you're sure that's safe?" John asked.

"I am pretty sure it's more than safe." Maria said with a smile. "I have a feeling by the time this night is over with, things are going to be the way they should be…or at least on their way to being the way they should be." Maria said.

**CANDICE / AMY:**

"Have you seen Jeff?" Candice asked Amy.

"He left." Amy replied.

"Where did he go?" Candice asked.

"I don't know." Amy replied.

"Amy?" Candice called not believing Amy.

"Trish was upset & he went after her. Is that what you want to hear?" Amy said.

"Why would he do that?" Candice asked.

"Because he obviously loves her Candice." Amy replied.

There was a silence between the two.

"Is everything okay?" Velvet asked.

"Are we good?" Amy asked Candice irritated. Amy hated Candice. She felt like even though Jeff was the one that had invited Candice to leave last summer with him, & willingly slept with her, that Candice also manipulated Jeff & the situation with Trish.

"Yeah." Candice barely let out & left.

"What was that about?" Velvet asked.

"She was looking for Jeff…and with any luck Trish & Jeff are working things out as we speak, so we can get Candice out of our lives once & for all." Amy replied.

"Oh." Velvet said, as Amy was about to walk away.

"Amy." Velvet called out.

"Yeah?" Amy asked.

"Look…I realize that this is none of my business, but are things okay with you & Adam?" Velvet asked.

"Why would you ask me about Adam, Velvet?" Amy asked angry.

"He thinks you're in love with him…are you?" Velvet asked.

**CHRIS / LILLIAN / MARIA / JOHN:**

John & Maria came in to find Chris & Lillian watching a movie on the plasma in the Jericho family room. Lillian was lying on the couch, with her head on Chris's lap. Jericho wasn't too pleased to have John Cena in his living room – let alone under the Jericho roof.

"Hey." Maria said as she & John took a seat on the sofa adjacent to them.

"Chris & I just ordered a pizza…do ya'll want to stay & join us?" Lillian replied.

"John probably has to leave soon." Chris piped up & said, with mean snarls from Lillian & Maria.

"Sure." Maria said, as she flashed Jericho her famous smile.

"I'm okay…I should get going anyway." John replied, to which Maria & Lillian shot him a look.

"Have a safe a trip home." Chris remarked without taking his eyes off the plasma; Maria shot him a go to hell look. John & Chris weren't exactly the best of friends. In fact, the only common denominator they had was Trish.

"I am going to the kitchen to get me something else to drink." Lillian remarked as she got up off the couch & went into the kitchen, with Maria right behind her – leaving John & Chris alone.

**LILLIAN / MARIA:**

"Okay…am I missing something here?" Lillian asked Maria.

"I don't know – are you?" Maria asked.

"John has been literally like going crazy because he had not heard from you or seen you…literally, like in weeks…and it's like now that he has found you, he wants to leave after a couple of hours?" Lillian asked.

"It has been a long night, Lills." Maria replied.

"Still." Lillian replied.

"Oh my God…not you too." Maria replied.

"What?" Lillian asked.

"First Trish, now you?" Maria asked as she sat down at the pedestal kitchen table.

"I'm not following you." Lillian said as she sat down across from Maria.

"I think you know good & well what I mean." Maria said. There was a silence.

"You think that John & I should be together too, just like Trish does." Maria said.

"Trish thinks that?" Lillian asked.

"Don't play stupid with me Garcia…you know she does…and something tells me, so do you." Maria replied.

"He's cute…your pretty…your children would be absolutely…" Lillian replied.

"STOP!" Maria shouted. "What is it with you guys? John is my friend…one of my best…like what Jeff is to Amy…and what Chris is to Trish…are following the pattern, Lills?" Maria responded.

"Jeff started out as one of Trish's good friends…granted it took some time, but he did…and Chris was also one of my best friends…are you following my pattern, Maria?" Lillian asked with a smile.

"Exactly…which is why John & I can never be a couple." Maria said. "I get your point…and speaking of Trish…and Jeffro…I wonder what is going on over there." Maria said, as she looked through the huge kitchen picture window over to the Stratus house.

Lillian turned to look as well, "I don't know…but whatever it is…I hope our girl gets what she is looking for." Lillian replied.

Maria looked to Lillian & back out the window, "Me too."

**CHRIS / JOHN:**

Chris looked to John, "You can leave anytime you want…there's the door."

"So…did you have to poison Lillian to get her to date you?" John asked Chris.

"Weren't you leaving?" Chris snipped at John.

"What is your problem with me?" John asked.

"I don't like you…I never have…isn't it obvious enough, or do I need to make it clearer?" Chris barked back at Cena.

"Why? Because you're no longer the # 1 man in the girl's circle of friends before me & Jeff came along? Now you have to share?" John replied.

"You are such an ass clown…as if I give a damn about your insight on me!" Jericho snipped back.

"That is your problem…you don't give a damn about what anyone thinks about you…well, hold on…that's not entirely true…you care what Trish thinks about you…you always have & you always will care what she thinks about you…Jeff or no Jeff…Lillian or no Lillian." John responded infuriating Chris.

"Get the hell out of my house Cena!" Chris screamed.

"Is Lillian a nice substitute for Trish?" John asked.

"Funny – I could ask you the same thing…is Mickie James a nice substitute for Maria? How is that working out for you these days? You have always liked Maria, but have been too afraid to tell her…and even if she knew, something tells me she would have skipped over you anyway & into the arms of CM Punk." Chris snipped back.

"Just like Trish dumped Shawn & skipped over you into the arms of Jeff? You had how long to woo that girl, & still couldn't do it?" Cena said.

"I am not interested in Trish." Chris snarled.

"Let's hope for Lillian's sake, you're finally speaking the truth on something for once." Cena replied.

"Get the hell out of my house before I throw you out on your ass!" Chris coldly spoke.

Maria & Lillian walked up to the two sparring men.

"What's going on?" Lillian asked. John looked to Lillian, Maria looked to John, John looked back to Chris, who looked to Lillian, to which Lillian looked to Chris.

**VELVET / AMY:**

"I love Matt, Velvet…there is no other guy for me." Amy replied.

"Why would Adam think there is something between the two of you then?" Velvet asked.

"I don't know." Amy replied as she got her phone out of her purse.

"I think you should stay away from Adam…" Velvet said before she was cut off.

"Velvet – I love Matt…there is absolutely nothing to worry about – there is nothing between Adam & I & he knows that. But I really need to call Trish & see if she is okay, alright?" Amy said.

Velvet nodded in a yes manner, "Yeah, yeah – sure."

Amy smiled, "Thanks – we can talk later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Velvet said as she watched Amy walk off & call Trish.

Amy walked off to another side of the parking lot & dialed her cell phone. The dialed number went straight to voicemail, "Adam – its Amy…we need to talk."

Amy turned around to see Candice standing there.

"Candice! You scared me!" Amy replied.

"Sorry." Candice said.

"Well, I would to stay & chat, but I have to go find Matt." Amy said.

"Really? If you're in such a hurry to find Matt, then why are you sneaking off to call Adam?" Candice asked.

**JEFF / TRISH:**

Trish was in her bathroom getting ready to take a shower, & Jeff was trying to pick-up some of the debris that was on Trish's bedroom floor.

Jeff picked up a picture of Trish that she had at her Dynasty photo shoot when she won the hottest female college student in the nation; Jeff smiled to himself. Silently, he took pride in knowing that it was him that she still loved; Jeff placed the picture on her dresser.

Next he found a magazine with him on the cover – it was the cover of Excess Magazine; he was surprised that Trish had it – since they were broken up. Jeff was leaning against his bike in his signature ripped jeans with his chain hanging out & his arms folded across each other; with the tattooed arm covering the other; the title read "Jeff Hardy: What He _Really_ Wants." Jeff privately thought to himself, what he really wanted & smiled. Jeff flipped through the pages of the magazine & saw a picture of him & Candice attending a red carpet event for a local charity. Jeff quickly closed the magazine & realized he had to deal with Candice sooner, rather than later – he genuinely cared about Candice, but he was not in love with her & he didn't love her, not in the way she wanted to be…and not the way that she deserved to be. He just couldn't be that person for her. Only one girl held that honor – Trish Stratus.

Jeff laid the magazine on Trish's dresser & continued picking up from her bedroom floor, until he dropped a bracelet; a home-made BFF bracelet that Trish had; Jeff remembered it fondly. It had "canada" on one side & "georgia" on the other. He smiled to himself – he made it for her in Art class their sophomore year when they started to date & couldn't believe that she still had after all of this time. Trish & Amy were the 2 most important females in Jeff's life. His girlfriend & his best friend.

"Jeff?" Trish called out from the door way into her bathroom.

Jeff went to see what Trish wanted, "I can't believe you still have this bracelet?" Jeff asked Trish as he approached her.

"Yeah…I couldn't part with it." Trish said as she laughed. She held out her wrist & Jeff placed the bracelet on her wrist. The two smiled & laughed silently.

"Um…I'm sorry…I know this is awkward & all, but it's kind of hard to take a shower with a dress on…would you mind unzipping me?" Trish asked.

"Ah…sure." Jeff said.

Trish turned around & moved her hair out of the way so Jeff could un-zip her dress. Once he was done, Trish slowly turned around.

"Thanks." Trish softly said as she looked up to Jeff, holding her dress up with one of her arms.

"I've always loved you…it was always you…it will always be you for me." Jeff said.

Trish stood there in silence for a moment biting her lower lip. All of a sudden she reached up to kiss Jeff letting her dress fall to the floor. Jeff kissed her back passionately too as he placed his hands on her hips. In the middle of kissing passionately, Trish stated "it's always been you for me too."

Trish hastily pulled Jeff out of his clothes & pulled him into the shower with her. The two made love for the first time in the hot, steamy shower – the hot water seemed to wash away Trish's mascara tears & any sad feelings she had before tonight.

The two made their way back into the bedroom, & fell on Trish's bed letting the bed soak up there wet bodies. Trish couldn't get enough of Jeff & he couldn't get enough of her. Trish felt perfect in his arms…like having her there, he felt like he was home again, like he belonged.

After hours of making love, Trish was unable to go to sleep …she had Justin on her mind & the image burned in her mind of what she witnessed between him, Jackie, & CM punk earlier in the night. How could he deceive her like that? His deception was eating at her & so was her anger & hatred of CM Punk. She looked over to Jeff & he was sound asleep. She watched him for a few minutes & slightly smiled. She couldn't let Punk or Justin get away with the things that they had done. Not wanting to wake Jeff, Trish slipped out of the room, & made her way down the spiral staircase, leaving Jeff to his dreams.

Trish made her some hot coco & slipped out the kitchen French door onto the stone patio. Trish got out her cell phone, & dialed a number. She got voicemail & decided to leave a message.

"**Justin – it's Trish. Call me when you get this." **

As Trish hung up her phone, she turned around to go inside & spied Lillian sitting out by the Jericho pool.

"Lillian?" Trish called, as she walked over to the Jericho backyard.

"Hey." Lillian replied. Lillian moved her legs over, making room for Trish to sit on the lounge chair.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Trish asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lillian replied.

"Wanna talk about it?" Trish asked.

"Not really." Lillian replied.

"What has Chris done? Do I need to kick his ass?" Trish asked.

"He told me he loved me." Lillian said. Trish got the biggest smile on her face.

"Lillian – that is great!" Trish replied. "Why don't you seem happy about it?" Trish asked.

"I don't know…maybe he doesn't mean it…because he still likes you?" Lillian asked.

"I seriously doubt that Lillian…Chris & I have been friends for years…and to be honest, I think he really does love you…I can see that he does. You make him so happy…God, you make him smile…and that is so nice to see…a smile on Chris Jericho's face…courteous of Lillian Garcia…it's pretty awesome." Trish said.

Lillian smiled. "You're right…Chris is the first serious boyfriend I have had…it's just scary." Lillian replied.

"Just enjoy it…just go with it; if there is anything I have learned over the past year, do not take each other for granted…always be honest, even when it's uncomfortable & hurts…and never go away mad at each other." Trish said. Lillian smiled back at Trish.

"I have known Chris forever, & if there is one thing I know, when he loves someone, he puts his whole heart into it…he will love you fierce & he will move heaven & earth to protect you…he will give you everything he has." Trish said. Lillian reached up & gave Trish a hug.

"Thanks Trish." Lillian said.

"So…what happened over there tonight?" Lillian said, as Trish looked back to her house, particularly her bedroom window.

"Is Jeff still over there?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah." Trish replied.

"Well? Are you back together?" Lillian asked.

"Uh…yeah." Trish said as she smiled & blushed. "I better get back over there before he wakes up & I am not there." Trish replied.

"Uh…wakes up? Did you two?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah…we did…for the first time." Trish said. Trish started to leave, & turned back to face Lillian. "I am glad I waited, Lills…I could not imagine it not being anyone but Jeff." Lillian smiled back at Trish & watched her cross over into the Stratus lawn.

Trish entered the house through the same door she came out of. When she turned around Jeff was standing there waiting on her.

"You scared me." Trish said.

"Where did you go?" Jeff asked.

Before Trish could answer, her cell phone rang.

"Trish? Are you going to answer that?" Jeff asked.

Trish looked at her phone & saw who was calling.

"Who is it?" Jeff asked as he approached Trish.

Jeff took Trish's arm that had the phone in it, & lifted her arm up to see who was calling; "JUSTIN GABRIEL" came across the caller ID.

"Why would he be calling you at 4 am?" Jeff asked.

"Because I called him." Trish replied looking into Jeff's eyes with disbelief on his face.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**JEFF / TRISH:**

"Why would you call him after you know he has been lying to you? Do you still want to be with him or something?" Jeff asked as stared at Trish, standing face-to-face with her. He was appalled that she would call him…not only after what she witnessed from him earlier in the night, but because she & Jeff were back together, & had made love for the first time tonight.

"God no!" Trish replied, as she brushed her hair behind her ear & folded her arms.

"Then why would you call him?" Jeff asked as Trish passed by him.

Trish was silent as she turned around & stared into Jeff's eyes. Then it suddenly hit Jeff on why she would call him.

Jeff pointed to Trish, "I don't think so!" Jeff replied as he grabbed his water & turned around from Trish.

"He doesn't even know I know about him & Jackie, or that he is roomies with Punk." Trish replied as she followed him to be facing him again.

"Trish." Jeff said.

"It would be the perfect set-up…he wouldn't even suspect a thing." Trish replied.

"I am not listening to this." Jeff replied.

"Hardy…" Trish said before she was cut off.

"Stop! I don't want you involved with any of this." Jeff responded as he walked away in to the adjoining family room.

"So, there really going to get away with the things that they have done? To you, me, Maria, & Shawn?" Trish asked causing Jeff to stop in his tracks.

Jeff turned around, "They're going to pay for what they have done…but it will be on my time & my way & I don't want you involved with it...or anyone else…just stay away from them, okay?" Jeff said.

Trish stood there with her arms folded.

"Trish? Do you hear me?" Jeff asked.

"You're forgetting two small little details." Trish said.

"What?" Jeff asked as he took a sip of water. Trish approached Jeff.

"He thinks were still together…how do you expect me to break up with him, if you don't want me near him? And you still have to deal with Candice." Trish replied.

Jeff took another sip of his water…he hated when Trish had a valid point to this.

"End things with him tomorrow…over the phone…you don't have to see him." Jeff replied.

"Just like that?" Trish asked.

"Why not?" Jeff asked.

"You could break up with Candice just like that…over the phone?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…I could…and I kind of have already." Jeff replied.

"Is there something that you not telling me Hardy?" Trish asked.

Jeff was silent.

"Hardy?" Trish asked as she raised her eyebrow at Jeff, as he made his way onto the couch in the connecting family room from the kitchen. He leaned back & put his hands behind his head. Trish followed & sat on the coffee table across from him.

"What happened?" Trish asked as she sat down on the ottoman across from Jeff.

Jeff paused before he spoke.

"The last time I was in this room, I told you I still loved you, & you told me that you didn't love me anymore & to get out…and you defended that punk Jericho." Jeff said.

"I was trying to protect you." Trish said.

"From Jericho?" Jeff asked.

Trish smiled & let out a little laugh, "You know what I mean."

"Well…now it's my turn…to protect you." Jeff replied. There was a silence between the two new lovers. Trish was waiting for him to continue.

"I told Candice on the way over to the dance tonight, that we couldn't see each other anymore after tonight." Jeff said.

"What did she say?" Trish asked.

"I think she knew it was coming…she just didn't expect it so soon…like she was trying to hold onto something that wasn't really there to begin with." Jeff replied.

"Did you ever love her, Jeff…did a piece of you ever love Candice…when you were with her last summer?" Trish asked.

Jeff leaned up & placed his hands on Trish's legs, & she put her hands in his & listened intently. Jeff looked up to Trish.

"Candice has always been my friend…she's always treated me well…and never has let me down…don't get me wrong, she's no Amy…Amy is & will always be my best friend…no one can replace Amy in that. I care about Candice…but not in a romantic way…and not in the way that she wants me to. I love her as a friend…but that's it…kind of like you & Jericho, I guess." Jeff said.

Trish continued to look intently into Jeff's green eyes.

"So…to answer your question, no…I never loved her…I was never in love with her…because I was always in love with someone else…you." Jeff said.

Trish smiled.

"I'm sorry you feel bad about Candice & how things have gone down with her…I can see that you do." Trish said.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore…what's done is done…it's in the past…I just want to look to the future." Jeff said as he pulled Trish off the ottoman & into his lap.

Trish agreed as she rested her head on Jeff's chest, as Jeff was playing with her hands, running his fingers through hers.

Trish looked up to Jeff, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jeff responded as he gave Trish a kiss, picking her up, & taking her up stairs to continue their earlier love making.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**AMY / MATT:**

Matt was downstairs eating his toast for breakfast & reading the newspaper, when Amy walked downstairs to join him.

"Good morning." Matt said as he kissed Amy on her cheek, as she sat down beside him at the counter & took some pages from the newspaper that Matt had obviously finished reading.

"Have you heard from Jeff?" Amy asked.

"No…have you heard from Trish?" Matt asked.

"Nope…do you think we should go over there…to see if they are okay, & haven't killed each other?" Amy asked.

Before Matt could respond, his front door opened, & Jeff walked through it.

"Good morning Matt." Jeff said as he took a piece of Matt's toast. "Ames." Jeff said as he kissed Amy on top of her head, before leaving the kitchen to go take a shower.

"What the hell was that about?" Amy asked.

"Two words – Trish Stratus." Matt said, to which Amy smiled at Matt, who gave her an unexpected peck on her lips, causing Amy to laugh, which caused Matt to kiss her more all over her face.

"Matt!" Amy screamed laughing.

**LILLIAN / CHRIS / MARIA:**

"Good morning." Maria said to Chris as she made her way into the kitchen. Chris was looking out the big kitchen picture window over to the Stratus house.

"Morning." Chris replied as he handed Maria a cup of coffee.

Maria went & stood next to him, & looked over to the house too.

"Is Jeff still over there?" Maria asked.

"No…I saw him leave this morning." Chris said. "Did you sleep well?" Chris asked Maria.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for letting me crash here last night." Maria said.

"Sure." Chris said.

There was a silence between the two.

"Chris?" Maria asked.

"Yeah?" Chris answered.

"Why don't you like John?" Maria asked.

"Not this again." Chris answered.

Maria looked at him curiously.

"He's an asshole…all he cares about is being number one with the ladies…sports…he's so damn full of himself." Chris replied.

"Really? Because you just described yourself too." Maria said as she put her cup of coffee down.

Before Jericho could respond, he turned around & saw Lillian there.

"Good morning beautiful." Chris said.

Lillian walked over to Chris & gave he gave her a peck on her cheek, & wrapped his arm around her waist as they looked out the window.

"I wonder if Jeff is still over there." Lillian asked.

"No…he left this morning…I saw him leave out of the driveway." Chris responded.

"I wonder if Trish is alright." Chris thought out loud.

"She's more than okay." Lillian responded with a smile on her face to which Chris & Maria caught.

"What do you know Lil? Are they back together?" Maria asked.

"They made love last night." Lillian replied & she & Maria screamed in excitement.

"Disgusting." Chris replied.

Maria & Lillian rolled their eyes at Jericho.

"Did she call you & tell you?" Maria asked Lillian.

"Well…last night I was out on the patio." Lillian said.

"You were? Why?" Chris asked.

"Thinking." Lillian replied.

"About what?" Chris asked.

Lillian & Maria looked to Chris irritated.

"Let her finish." Maria demanded.

"She spotted me, & came over. She said she had to get back before Jeff woke-up, & that is when I asked her, did you two….you know…and she said yes!" Lillian said.

"Awe…I am so happy for them." Maria said.

"Me too…but the sweetest thing was when she told me she was glad she waited because she couldn't imagine it being anyone else but Jeff." Lillian replied.

"If you two are going to make your salon appointment, you should really be going…it's getting late." Chris remarked.

"Oh my gosh…Chris is right." Lillian responded.

"Here, take my car." Chris said as he handed Lillian the keys.

"You sure?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah." Chris responded as he gave Lillian a kiss. "Call me if you need anything…like if you should run into…" Chris said.

"You can say his name, you know? CM Punk. I am not going to break." Maria replied.

"I'm sorry." Chris said.

"Don't be." Maria said, as she gave Chris a smile.

Chris waived Maria & Lillian off.

After the two BFF's were gone, Chris made his way over to Trish's. Chris was banging hard on the glass French door, kitchen door. Trish peaked through a window & saw it was Chris.

Trish opened the door, "Chris? Is something wrong?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Chris responded as he made his way into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Trish asked, obviously worried.

"You had sex with Hardy? Really? What the fuck is wrong with you Stratus?" Chris yelled to Trish, who was in shock at the way her BFF was speaking to her.

**JEFF / AMY / MATT:**

Jeff was taking a shower when Amy entered his room & sat on his bed waiting for him to get out. She smiled to herself thinking that her BFF was the reason Jeff was out of being so "moody" & back to the Jeff she knew, but more importantly, they now had Candice out of their lives…and hopefully for good.

"No more Candice Michelle." Amy said out loud as she laid back on Jeff's bed. While waiting for Jeff to come out of the shower, Amy had a flashback to when things were good.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**It was Amy's 16**__**th**__** birthday party & she invited her closest friends over for a pool party at the Dumas mansion. Both of Amy's parents were doctors. Her mother, Christine, had a thriving OB/GYN practice, while her dad was one of the nation's best heart surgeons in the Southeast. Amy was an only child & her parents doted on her. They absolutely loved Matt – they loved him like the son they never had & they loved Trish like the second daughter they never had. **_

"_**Are you sure Jeff is coming?" Trish asked Amy as they carried the food out to the table for her guest.**_

"_**Positive…he Matt's brother & my best bud…I am sure he will be here." Amy responded.**_

_**Amy noticed Trish didn't say anything…and was looking around the Dumas backyard.**_

"_**I don't believe this." Amy responded as she laughed a little.**_

"_**What?" Trish asked annoyed.**_

"_**You…your nervous to see Jeff Hardy…I never thought that day would come." Amy said as she grinned.**_

"_**Don't laugh at me." Trish said irritated.**_

"_**I can't help it…its kind of cute." Amy said.**_

"_**What if he shows up with Candice Michelle?" Trish asked.**_

"_**I doubt that." Amy replied with a huge smile on her face. Trish looked behind her, to see Jeff enter the Dumas backyard in his swim trunks & a black tank top, with "I Love Trish Stratus" in big white block letters.**_

_**Jeff walked over to Amy & Trish. **_

"_**Nice shirt Jeffrey." Amy replied.**_

"_**You like it Ames?" Jeff asked.**_

_**Amy laughed, "I will leave you two alone." **_

_**Jeff took Amy's seat, & turned his hat around backwards. **_

"_**You love me?" Trish asked with a smile on her face.**_

"_**Figured I would make a statement with how I feel." Jeff replied.**_

"_**Good - That makes two of us." Trish said as she leaned in & gave him a kiss. Trish then stood up, unzipped her shorts, & took them off & walked passed Jeff. Jeff smiled to himself, as he removed his hat & his shirt & ran to pick Trish up & jumped in the pool with her in his arms, with her laughing & screaming.**_

"Amy? Amy!" Jeff screamed as he came out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around him.

Amy came out of her daydreaming, "What happened last night? I want details." Amy said as she smiled.

"I want some privacy." Jeff responded.

"Jeffrey!" Amy said.

"Please, Ames…once I get dressed, I will tell you everything you want to know." Jeff replied.

"Everything?" Amy asked as she held out her pinky.

"Everything." Jeff replied as they pinky sweared.

**CHRIS / TRISH:**

"If you're going to talk to me like that, then you can leave." Trish said as she turned to walk away.

Chris ran to get in front of her & grabbed her arm lightly. "Wait – I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. But…is it true? Did you sleep with Jeff?" Chris asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Trish looked at Chris in the eyes, "Yes."

"Why would you do that? To get back at Gabriel?" Chris asked.

"No…of coarse not." Trish said appalled as she made her way over to the couch & sat down.

"Then why?" Chris asked as he sat beside her.

"Because I love him, Chris." Trish replied.

"You hate Jeff one minute…you're dating Justin Gabriel the next…5 minutes after that Justin is cheating on you…two seconds later you're jumping Hardy's bones." Chris said.

"Nice." Trish said.

"You know what I mean Stratus." Chris replied.

"I have spent almost 1 year trying to get over Jeff…trying to move on to someone else…but it just wasn't working…even before I found out about Justin, Jackie, & Punk…there was just no spark there." Trish replied.

"Does Justin know?" Chris asked.

"No…he doesn't…and I don't want you telling anyone about it." Trish said.

"Why? I thought you would be singing it to the whole world by now." Chris remarked.

"Just don't say anything, please?" Trish asked.

"I won't." Chris replied.

"So, Lillian told me last night that you loved her…do you?" Trish asked.

Chris smiled. "Yeah, I do…she's amazing."

Trish smiled, "She sure is…so if you hurt her, I will personally kick your ass…and end our friendship." Trish replied.

"Trish…" Chris trailed off.

"I'm serious, Jericho…Lillian Garcia is a very special lady…you're lucky to have her…so cherish her & every moment you have with each other." Trish replied.

Chris smiled, "You don't have to worry about that…and I better go...I'll see you later? Maybe you can come over later, & we can a few friends over & grill out?"

"Yeah…sure." Trish said.

**JEFF / AMY:**

Jeff held out his hand to Amy, "Come take a walk with me."

Amy grabbed Jeff's hand, & the two made their way out to walk the Hardy land.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"I want to show you something." Jeff replied.

Amy & Jeff walked on the Hardy land; pushing through the woods. Spring was almost around the corner, & trees were starting to put there buds on; the grass was starting to turn green; & the temperature was still cool & brisk.

Jeff stopped in his tracks, as did Amy.

"WOW! It's amazing, Jeff." Amy replied. Jeff had finished restoring & remolding his great grandmother's house.

"Is this what you have been doing since you have been back?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said, as he looked to his best friend. "Come inside, take a look."

Amy followed Jeff in the house amazed at all the work he had done; he took her room by room showing her the improvements to the house; and the yard – he had a stone patio put out back & in ground pool put in, complete with professional landscaping.

"Does Matt know about this?" Amy asked, as she & Jeff took a seat on the screened in porch.

"Yeah…and my dad…they helped me with some of it." Jeff said.

"Did you do this for Trish?" Amy asked.

Jeff smiled, & took a deep breath before he answered. "I guess I did. She always loved this place out here…to her it was a place she could get away from the world...she once said it she could picture herself, me, & our kids living here. Do you think she'll love it?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah…I think she'll love it. Speaking of Trish…what happened last night between you & Canada…is everything okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Jeff replied.

"Details Jeff…you pinky promised." Amy replied.

Jeff smiled, as he began to blush. Jeff Hardy was a private person…especially when it came to his relationships…about the only 2 people he was an open book to (excluding Trish) was his brother, Matt & his best friend, Amy.

"I arrived at her house last night…Lillian, Maria, & Jericho were there. Jericho had been upstairs talking to Trish apparently, & when he came downstairs, we had a few words…which is nothing new…& he took Maria & Lillian to his house giving Trish & I some time alone." Jeff said.

"That was thoughtful of Jericho." Amy replied.

"Trish was a mess…she had all but destroyed her room." Jeff said.

"Why?" Amy asked concerned.

"She went to go see Justin after the fling, & found CM Punk banging Jackie Gayda…when Trish was about to leave, Justin apparently entered the room from another door & took Jackie for himself." Jeff replied.

"Shut up!" Amy replied.

"I could not make this stuff up, Ames." Jeff replied.

"So she found out that her so-called boyfriend was cheating on her…and apparently is roommates with CM Punk." Jeff said.

"What about you & Trish, though? Where does this leave ya'll?" Amy asked.

"We talked about our feelings for one another…we laid it all out on the line…everything we felt & do feel …where are minds had been the last year…and she finally confessed that she still loved me...one thing lead to another, & we made love…for the first time." Jeff said.

Amy smiled.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"That's awesome…so you two are official now…back together?" Amy asked.

"Well, yeah…we just have a few things that need to be done before we announce it though…she still needs to end it with Gabriel…and I still need to tell Candice, that we are officially done." Jeff replied.

"And then the plan is for you two to move in here together?" Amy asked.

"That's what I am hoping…but…" Jeff said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"She may not want to." Jeff said.

"Jeff, that is crazy…you know she will." Amy said.

There was a silence.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something else?" Amy said.

Jeff looked to Amy; his green eyes meeting her brown ones.

"Trish wants to be with me…I mean, she is with me…but she wants to date Gabriel…undercover so to speak…so she can nail CM Punk to the wall for the things he has done." Jeff replied.

"You have to talk her out of it…I mean, you have seen Maria…what's to say Punk wouldn't do that to Trish once he found out what she was up to?" Amy replied.

"I can't lose her again…that is not an option for me." Jeff replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Amy asked.

Jeff turned to look Amy in the eyes, with a heavy heart. Amy knew the look on Jeff's face all too well, & her heart sank.

"Dammit." Amy barely let out & she turned her face from Jeff's, staring at the beautiful backyard Jeff had made for Trish.

**TRISH:**

Trish was upstairs finishing getting ready for the day. She was wearing a long, flowy light pink skirt, that barely hung on her hips & a short sleeve hot pink shirt that came just below her breast to bare her toned midriff. Her hair hung long & straight; she was planning to surprise Jeff by meeting up with Jeff at the Hardy's to see him & visit with his dad for a little while; maybe even talk Jeff into going to Chris's BBQ with her. After all, it was just close friends that were invited, & was a safe place for them to be seen together. Trish was attempting to clean up her mess of a room, when she had flashbacks of her & Jeff last night – him telling her he loved her – to her telling him she loved him, then to making love in the shower; then moving from the shower to her bed; then in the bed when he was on top of her & her him. She was snapped back to reality when she heard her doorbell ring. Smiling, Trish made her way down the grand spiral staircase & opened the door, hoping to see Jeff standing there.

"Did you miss me last night?" Justin asked a stunned Trish, who quickly lost her smile. Before she could answer, Justin walked in the doorway where Trish stood, & wrapped his arms around her.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**JEFF / AMY / MATT:**

Amy & Jeff made their way back to the Matt's house & were standing in the back yard talking about Trish & her plan to get the truth out of CM Punk, when Matt & Shane pulled up.

"Well, what had you all chipper this morning? Was it Trish?" Matt teased his brother.

"Jeff's Trishy Wishy!" Shane said laughing, causing Matt to laugh.

"Leave him alone." Amy said smiling.

"It's okay…I am used to them being jealous of me!" Jeff said playfully, causing them to all play fight with each other.

"Okay…I'm gonna go & see Trish, then." Amy said, to which the guys didn't even notice, as they were busy wrestling around with each other.

"Boys!" Amy said to herself as she shook her head & walked off laughing.

**TRISH / JUSTIN:**

Justin broke his hug from Trish, & faced her. He had a puzzled look on his face…shouldn't she be happy to see him?

"What's the matter? You don't look happy to see me?" Justin asked looking deep into Trish's eyes.

"Uh…" Trish said.

"Did something happen last night at the fling after I left?" Justin asked as he shut the front door.

"No." Trish said as she turned to walk down the hallway into the kitchen.

"You sure?" Justin asked as he sat on a kitchen stool, as Trish was facing the frig, to pull out a bottled water.

Before Trish could answer, the kitchen door opened, "Stratus – you do like BBQ don't you?" Jericho asked as he looked up to see Justin sitting at the kitchen counter & then looked to Trish's surprised face.

"What the hell…" Chris started to say but was cut off.

"Uh…sorry to interrupt." Amy said as she came in behind Chris. Chris turned to face Amy with a disgusted look on his face.

"Uh, Chris…I think I just ran over the new roses your mom planted for spring." Amy said.

"Dammit Dumas! She had those delivered in from London." Chris said as stomped away out the door with Amy to go look at the damage.

"Wow! What's his problem?" Justin asked.

Trish shrugged her shoulders & took a sip of her water.

"You & Chris having a dinner date together tonight or something?" Justin asked as he laughed.

"Yeah…actually we do…is there something wrong with that?" Trish asked a bit offended as she folded her arms.

"Does Lillian know?" Justin asked curious.

"I am sure she does." Trish said as she took her bottled water off the counter & made her way to the adjoining family room.

"And she doesn't mind?" Justin asked.

"No…Do you?" Trish asked annoyed.

"I am just concerned...don't want you to get hurt." Justin said.

"By Lillian?" Trish asked almost amused.

"No…by Jericho…playing you two against each other." Justin said.

"He wouldn't…why would he?" Trish said even more amused & irritated.

Justin let out a little laugh…as he grabbed a magazine off the ottoman. "The guy has been in love with you most of his life…just like Hardy…it's kind of pathetic actually…well, what do you expect, they are pathetic." Justin said as he sat next to Trish not taking his eyes off the magazine flipping through the pages.

"Yeah…pathetic." Trish said not taking her glaring eyes off of Justin. He had really got under her skin & she was starting to have doubts about going through with her plan, which she got Jeff to reluctantly agree to. If anything, that was the only thing that kept her mind on the end result – Jeff.

**CHRIS / AMY:**

"Dumas – you didn't run over her roses." Jericho said.

"You're a genius." Amy replied.

"And you're a condescending bitch." Jericho replied, as he started to walk off back into Trish's house. Amy grabbed his arm.

"Wait – I can't let you go in there." Amy replied.

"The hell you can…Trish is in there with a psychopath, & I for one, am not about to leave her alone with him." Chris replied as he jerked his arm away from Amy.

"You ARE going to leave her in there with him…ALONE." Amy said as she stood in front of Chris.

"The fuck I am…get the hell out of my way Dumas!" Chris replied.

Amy pressed her hand against Jericho's chest, "There is something that you need to know before you go on a rampage."

"This better be good." Chris responded.

"Trish wants Justin to believe that there still together…just until she can prove that CM Punk set her & Shawn up…and Jeff with the drugs." Amy replied.

"Yeah right – like Jeff would ever agree to let her do that." Chris said.

Amy stood there in silence. It didn't take long for Chris to figure out that Jeff was in on the plan.

"Is he out of his mind? Hardy is such an ass…a stupid ass! He doesn't even deserve her Amy!" Chris yelled.

"Chris…this isn't your call to make…its Trish & Jeff's…and, now that Jeff is aware of it, he can protect her." Amy replied.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Look, no one is asking you to like this…Jeff would die before he would let anyone harm Trish…deep down, you know that, Chris…so just trust that Jeff & Trish know what they're doing….okay?" Amy asked.

Chris stood there in the drive looking back to the Stratus house, then back to Amy. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I trust Trish…it's Hardy that I don't trust." Chris replied.

"He would die before he would let anything happen to her." Amy responded as she approached Chris. Deep down, Chris knew that – he just didn't want to admit it out loud.

Chris looked back to the Stratus house, and then to his house, & back to Amy. "Look, I have Lillian staying with me now…until her parents come back from France…you're staying with Matt, I assume?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Amy replied.

"So that leaves Trish & Maria, alone at Trish's…vulnerable to anyone who could just break in." Chris replied.

"There not alone…I mean you're right next door…and…" Amy trailed off.

"And what Dumas?" Chris asked.

"Shannon is renting the house down the street." Amy said with a smile.

"Well, isn't that just fabulous…let's just ruin the neighborhood with a bunch of pierced & tattooed idiots. I don't like this. Are you sure there's not another way?" Chris asked.

**JEFF / MATT / SHANE:**

"So…" Matt said looking at Jeff with a smile. "What happened last night? You & Trish back together or what?" Matt asked, as Shane looked from Matt to Jeff.

"Yeah." Jeff said with a smile.

"Congratulations man…I know you have wanted that for a long time." Shane said.

"Thanks man." Jeff replied.

"What are we giving thanks for?" Shannon asked.

"Jeff here…has his lady love back." Matt said.

"I knew you were whooped…but I knew you two would get back together." Shannon said.

"Did you two have sex last night?" Matt asked.

"Damn…talk about bluntness." Shane said.

"Matt…man…" Jeff said.

"Did you?" Matt asked, as Shannon & Shane started giving Jeff hell.

Jeff started blushing & his brother & friends knew that by that, Jeff & Trish had consummated their relationship.

"DAMN SON! Did you read her some poetry too?" Shannon asked causing all of them to laugh, & Jeff blush.

"Jeff & Trish sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Shannon, Matt, & Shane started singing.

"Fuck ya'll." Jeff said with a smile on his face, that all of a sudden went away when Candice Michelle walked up.

"What is it?" Shane asked. They all looked up to see Candice standing there, & all there smiling faces turned to frowns.

**LILLIAN / MARIA / MELINA:**

Lillian was done with her appt & waiting on Maria when she spotted Melina & Batista outside of the salon across the street having an apparent argument. Dave stormed off in a huff, & Melina sat on the street bench, obviously distraught over their argument.

"Melina?" Lillian asked running out of the salon.

Melina looked up, "Lillian?"

"Hey…are you okay? Do you want to come in the salon with me?" Lillian asked.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Melina said.

"You obviously don't look like your fine…do you want to talk about it?" Lillian asked.

"Not really…typical lovers' quarrel." Melina said with a half smile.

"Yeah…those can be rough…but I am sure that whatever it is, you & Dave can work through it." Lillian said as she gave Melina a smile back.

"Thanks." Melina said.

"Not to change the subject, have you talked to Trish lately?" Melina asked. "Last night was so crazy, I didn't get a chance to tell her bye & haven't had an opportunity this morning to call her or go by to see her." Melina said.

"Well, uh…actually…she & Jeff are back together." Lillian said.

"Really?" Melina asked pleased.

"Yeah…it kind of all happened really fast…but at the same time, I am not surprised." Lillian said.

"Well good for them…I hope they'll be happy." Melina said.

"Listen, Chris is having a BBQ later on today, why don't you drop by…Trish will be there…she can catch you up on everything?" Lillian asked.

"Thanks for the invitation Lil…I might do that." Melina replied.

"Great…I'll see you then…about 6." Lillian said, as she left Melina to go back & get Maria from the salon.

**CANDICE / JEFF:**

"Hey." Candice said.

"Hey." Jeff replied.

"Can we talk…alone." Candice asked.

"Come on guys…let's head to the track & try out our new bikes." Matt said leading Shane & Shannon away giving Candice & Jeff some alone time.

"Is it true? Are you & Trish back together?" Candice asked Jeff.

"Yeah." Jeff replied.

"So, all is well with the 4 musketeers then...you, Trish, Amy, & Matt. Just how everyone wants it." Candice said.

"Candice…" Jeff started but was cut off.

"Don't…" Candice said with tears in her eyes.

"My intention was never to hurt you…but you also knew from the beginning that I never wanted anything serious." Jeff said.

"Because you wanted Trish." Candice said, as tears ran down her face.

**AMY / CHRIS / TRISH / JUSTIN:**

Trish saw Amy & Chris walking up to the back patio & observed them as they stopped & looked to be arguing. Justin noticed Trish & he also looked out the window.

"Must be some expensive roses." Justin remarked, & Trish shot him a look.

"Priceless." Trish replied with a smile, to which Justin smiled back, as he continued looking at his magazine.

"I'm gonna go out there & see if I can intervene." Trish replied. Justin nodded his head in agreement.

Trish made her way out onto the patio.

"What's the damage Georgia?" Trish asked.

"There was no damage…I just needed to stop this ass clown here from ruining your & Jeff's plan." Amy responded.

"Ass clown? You & Hardy are the ass clowns here." Chris responded.

"Jericho!" Trish yelled.

"It's true…what kind of idiot would put the so-called love of his life in danger?" Jericho responded.

"Maybe if you knew what true love was…" Amy trailed off.

"Shut the fuck up Dumas…" Chris started to say.

"Wanna make me you little bitch?" Amy replied.

"Enough ya'll…simmer down." Trish said, as she took Amy by the hand & led her out of Justin's view, with Jericho following them.

"What the hell are you thinking Stratus?" Chris asked pissed off.

"Chris…" Trish started to say.

"I am serious…you want that piece of shit to believe that you two are still an item after he has deceived you the way he has…and to make it worse, Jeff Hardy is going along with it? I knew Jeff lost his mind years ago, but have you?" Chris asked sternly.

"Look, I am not asking for your approval…I just want you to be my supportive friend…and if you can't do that, then this friendship ends now." Trish said holding her ground.

Chris looked angrily at Amy, then to Justin through the window, & back to Trish. "Okay…say your plan is working, what if he thinks it's time to take your relationship to the next level, & you resist? He's going to figure it out." Chris replied.

"As far as he knows, I am still a virgin…I can handle it." Trish replied.

"What if you can't?" Chris argued back.

"Then trust me, Jeff will handle him…all deals, plans, & bets will be off." Amy replied.

"So something DOES have to happen to her for Hardy to do anything about it, he can't prevent it?" Chris asked arguing with Amy.

"Jericho, you know what I mean." Amy replied irritated.

"Trish?" They heard someone call, it was Justin.

"The plan is on…end of this discussion." Trish said as she walked away.

"Yeah?" Trish asked as she met Justin as he came out of the door onto the patio.

"Everything okay?" Justin asked.

"Yeah…just playing referee with Amy & Chris here." Trish replied.

"Okay…look, Wade called…he wants me to meet him downtown…I'll call you later." Justin said as he hugged Trish, with Trish facing Chris & Amy, rolling her eyes.

Justin left, & Amy & Chris gave him a fake smile, & waved good-bye. Trish turned to face her two best friends.

"Are we clear?" Trish asked.

"Crystal." Amy replied.

The two girls looked to Chris.

"I'm a little murky…but for you, I will go along with it…not by choice though. But I am warning both of you, should something go horribly wrong with this horrible plan, I will wreck some serious havoc on Hardy's ass." Jericho replied as he made his way back over to his house.

Both girls rolled their eyes & went into Trish's house.

"So?" Amy asked causing Trish to smile. She knew Amy wanted all the details from last night.

"Something tells me he already told you Georgia." Trish responded.

"Uh…I want some serious details Canada." Amy replied.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know." Trish replied as the two BFF's made their way upstairs to Trish's bedroom smiling & giggling.

**JOHN / MICKIE:**

John was leaving to go take Matt's car back to him & to grab some lunch when he opened his door to Mickie James.

"Hey." Mickie replied.

"Mickie?" John asked.

"Uh…you took off so fast last night; I wanted to make sure that you were okay…especially after your car blew up last night." Mickie replied.

"Yeah…I'm fine." John replied.

"So, do the police have any leads?" Mickie asked.

"Uh…no, not yet…but Batista is working on it for me." John replied.

"Oh…that's good. It must be nice to have a friend that is a detective in the police department." Mickie replied.

"Yeah." John said lowly.

There was an awkward silence between them, until John got a text from Matt.

"I am sorry to cut this short, but I have to return Matt's car back to him & I am running late to meet my mother for lunch."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I understand…call me later?" Mickie asked.

"Sure." John replied. He watched Mickie leave & looked at his phone.

"**Got an address for Gallows – Batista."**

As John grabbed his keys, he got another text.

"**BBQ tonight at Jericho's – keep on the down low – Randy."**

**JERICHO'S BBQ:**

Everyone was at Chris's for the BBQ & surprisingly, seemed to be getting along, but as usual, the Hardy's crew was always a few minutes late.

**CHRIS / ADAM / CHRISTIAN:**

Chris was in the kitchen with his two best friends, Adam & Christian. Christian & Chris were joking around talking sports, while Adam starred out the kitchen window watching Amy from afar as she was laughing with Angelina Love, Christie Hemme, & Velvet Sky. Adam was so in love with Amy that he was growing tired of repressing his feelings for her.

"Earth to Adam!" Christian exclaimed.

"What?" Adam asked.

Chris & Christian laughed.

"Are you okay man?" Chris asked.

"Yeah…I am going to go outside to get some air." Adam said.

Adam made his way out onto the patio & thought about approaching Amy to talk to her, but was stopped by Hunter & Shawn.

"Adam!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Hey guys…what's up?" Adam asked, as they all shook hands.

As Hunter & Shawn began to talk to Adam, Adam's eyes wondered over to where Amy was, & he watched her – how he longed to be with her.

**TRISH / JOHN:**

Trish was talking with Torrie Wilson until Stacey showed up with Randy. Trish then spied John sitting by himself on a lounge chair in what appeared to be deep thought. Trish looked across from the patio & saw Maria laughing it up with AJ Styles; Trish grabbed a couple of drinks & headed over to John. Shawn Michaels noticed Trish as she walked across the patio from end to the other – even though they would never be a couple again, & made peace between them, she still took his breath away & he regretted treating her so badly when they were a couple.

"I don't have a penny, but what about a drink for your thoughts?" Trish asked, as she handed John a drink.

John grabbed the drink, & looked up to Trish, "Thanks."

"No problem." Trish said as she sat on the lounge chair beside the one John was in. There was a silence among the two close friends.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Trish asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Not really." John said as he pulled his Boston Red Sox cap over his eyes.

Trish looked back over to Maria & then back to John.

"I could talk to her." Trish said.

"What's the point…she has made it clear that she doesn't have any interest in dating me." John said.

"I don't believe that." Trish said.

John raised his cap, & looked Trish in the eyes, "I overheard her tell Lillian last night." John replied.

"John…" Trish said.

"Trish, I don't need any more excuses for Maria." John replied.

"Look, maybe she is just scared…she has been through a lot in the last 6 months." Trish replied.

"I don't want to talk about Maria anymore…please?" John replied as he looked over to Trish.

They both spied Jeff walking into the patio area with his friends.

"I want to know what happened with you & Hardy last night…did you two kiss & make up?" John asked.

Before Trish could respond, Dolph Zigler walked up to them.

"Get lost Zigler." John replied.

"Trish, can we talk?" Dolph asked.

Trish smiled reluctantly, & agreed to talk with Dolph. Trish & Dolph walked over to a corner of the patio & began talking to which Jeff noticed.

**AMY / ANGELINA / VELVET:**

"I say cheers to getting that bitch Candice Michelle out of our lives." Amy said as she raised her glass.

"I second that!" Velvet said laughing.

"Here come the guys…finally." Velvet said as she raised her eyebrow.

Velvet & Amy noticed Angelina starring at Shannon.

"Girl, if you like him, you need to let him know…he's not a mind reader." Velvet said.

"It's Shannon…how hard can he be to talk to?" Amy asked.

"Very…if you have feelings for him, & he doesn't have those feelings for you." Angelina replied.

"Please, honey…you need to just tell him already." Velvet said.

"I can't." Angelina said.

"What? Why?" Amy asked.

"Because…what if doesn't feel the same way?" Angelina asked.

"Matt & I didn't know how the other felt, until we told each other…Jeff didn't know how Trish felt until she told him." Amy said.

"Yeah, & look how that turned out." Angelina said as she took another sip of her drink.

"Ouch." Velvet said.

Amy grabbed Angelina's drink & took it from her. "Okay, I am not supposed to say anything, but Trish & Jeff are back together…secretly." Amy replied.

"What? When did this happen?" Velvet asked.

"Last night. But you can't tell anyone, okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…sure…you have our word…but we want details." Angelina said.

"Tomorrow, I will tell you everything…promise…but for now, you should tell Shannon how you feel." Amy said.

Angelina stood there starring at Shannon Moore…she had developed feelings for him awhile back but never really told him or anyone how she felt about him. She was starting to feel like Adam did about her friend Amy – she couldn't suppress her feelings much longer – only difference was, she & Shannon were both available, Amy on the other hand, wasn't.

**SHAWN / JEFF:**

Shawn spied Jeff talking to his friends, & decided to approach him man to man. They hadn't really spoken since Jeff had returned to Cameron. Shawn thought he & Jeff needed to bury the hatchet once & for all…after all, it was Jeff that had won & Shawn could finally accept that he had been defeated.

"Can we have a minute?" Shawn asked of Jeff's friends. Jeff's friends agreed, & left the two to talk in private.

"Let's go talk a walk." Shawn insisted.

Jeff looked over to Dolph & Trish, & back to Shawn, "I'm not going anywhere."

"It's just a walk." Shawn replied confused. Shawn looked at Jeff straight in the eyes, & turned back to see what Jeff was staring at – Shawn's eyes found Trish & Dolph talking.

Slowly, Shawn turned back to face Jeff, who moved his eyes from Trish & Dolph to meet Shawn's. Shawn remembered earlier in the school year, Trish trying to scheme to get the goods on Punk from using Zigler, & Shawn trying to talk her out of it.

"What the hell are you planning Hardy & what do you know?" Shawn asked.

Jeff's green eyes stared into Shawn's, over to Trish & Dolph, back to Shawn's. It was plain to see that Jeff had nothing but pure hate in his eyes for revenge & revenge never looked so good.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**JEFF / SHAWN:**

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked Shawn, as Jeff crossed his arms, glaring at Shawn, to which Shawn looked back at Trish talking to Dolph.

"You have been staring at Trish all night." Shawn replied with a confused look on his face.

"I could say the same thing about you." Jeff replied.

Shawn let out a little laugh. "You're also here…at Jericho's…and you wouldn't be Jeff if…if you & Trish weren't discussing getting back together…if you're not already." Shawn continued.

Jeff stood there in silence…still with his arms folded. He really didn't think that he owed of all people, Shawn Michaels, an explanation on anything. As far as Jeff was concerned, anything Jeff did wasn't any of Shawn's business…but on the other hand, he also knew that Shawn was just as much a victim as he & Trish were.

"Hardy?" Shawn asked.

"Excuse me." Jeff said as he made his way past Shawn & over to Trish & Dolph. Shawn watched Jeff walk off.

"What the hell did you & Hardy have to talk about?" Hunter asked Shawn as they watched Jeff walk off.

Shawn shook his head, "Nothing...the man is a total mystery." Shawn remarked.

"Well, I guess Trish likes to solve mysteries." Hunter said as he walked off towards Stephanie.

**TRISH / JEFF:**

"Hey." Jeff said as Trish turned around.

"Hey." Trish replied.

"What did Zigler say?" Jeff asked as he crossed his arms, standing close to Trish.

"Well…he's in…he'll help us." Trish said as she looked deep into Jeff's green eyes.

Jeff then turned to look over Dolph's way, who was chatting up a storm with Adam & Christian. Jeff wasn't best friends with Adam & Christian, but he couldn't understand how Adam & Christian could be friends with Dolph. Dolph had the hots for Trish for years & Trish was also good friends with both Adam & Christian through her friendship with Chris Jericho…Adam & Christian considered her one of the guys, & they also knew how Dolph felt about her. Jeff figured that the only reason Dolph hung around Adam & Christian was to get closer to Trish & that maybe Adam & Christian would put in a good word for Dolph – help a brother out. But, Jeff wasn't worried about it. He knew Adam & Christian had Dolph's number…he just hoped that Dolph wouldn't give up Trish to CM Punk & crew…that is what worried him.

"What is it?" Trish asked as she scrunched her hazel eyes at Jeff.

"Nothing." Jeff replied as he looked down to Trish & took her by the hand as they made their way into Chris's house, with Jeff looking over Dolph's way. It was no secret that Jeff & Dolph were really never friends…aside from Dolph's crush & attraction to Trish, Jeff just didn't like the guy…he was arrogant, full of himself, & always was in it for himself without any care or consideration for anyone else. If Jeff could pick anyone else to infiltrate Justin & CM Punk & get proof of their crimes, Jeff would…but unfortunately, Dolph made more logical sense…CM & Justin would never suspect that he was helping Trish or Jeff…at least that is what Jeff hoped.

**MARIA / JOHN:**

Maria was talking & laughing up a storm with Stacey & Torrie, when she noticed that John was leaving.

"John…wait." Maria shouted.

John stopped in his tracks, & looked to Maria, "What?" John asked unenthused when she approached him.

"Where are you going?" Maria asked.

"Home." John replied with no emotion.

"Why?" Maria asked.

John couldn't help but let out a sarcastic laugh.

"What?" Maria asked confused. "Do I amuse you?" Maria asked.

"I got to go…I'll see you around." John replied, & left. Maria stood there confused, as Mickie James watched her from afar sipping on her drink.

"I just don't get it." Maria said to herself.

**CANDICE / MICHELLE / LAYLA / MARYSE / EVE:**

All five friends were at Candice's apartment trying to comfort their friend over her break-up with Jeff. Candice was lying on her bed with Michelle & Layla on each side of her; with Eve sitting in a chair across the room, and Maryse sitting on the bench at the end of Candice's bed.

"I just don't get it." Candice said sobbing.

"Honey, you don't need him." Michelle said in her southern voice. To which Eve rolled her eyes at Maryse.

"Michelle's right…you don't need him." Layla said in her English accent, to which Maryse rolled her eyes back at Eve.

"But I love him…why can't he just love me back?" Candice cried.

"Because he is an idiot, love." Layla replied.

"Lay's right…Jeff is the idiot of all idiots." Michelle replied. "Trish Stratus? Honestly? What does he see in that slut?" Michelle continued.

"We need to teach her a lesson…and Jeff too." Layla replied causing Maryse & Eve to look at each other confused.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked. Trish wasn't that good of a friend with either Eve or Maryse, & likewise for them – but even they saw that their friend was nothing but trouble for Trish…trouble she didn't really deserve, especially since Jeff was Trish's to begin with…it should be Trish & her friends to teach Candice a lesson…since it was Candice that schemed to keep them apart.

As for Maryse, she was on the same page with Eve. And, Maryse was dating Ted DiBiase, Jr., who just so happened to be great friends with Randy Orton, Stacey Kiebler's boyfriend. Maryse was also next door neighbors with Torrie Wilson, Stacey's best friend & really good friend of Trish's.

"We need to show Trish that she has messed with the wrong girl this time…we need to make her fall from grace…and hard." Layla continued.

"Yeah…I am with you Lay…we need to tarnish her & good…something that will make her pay the ultimate price for taking away our girls dreams." Michelle continued.

"STOP!" Maryse shouted. Causing everyone to look at her. "I can't take this anymore. I will not be a part of this. Trish has done nothing to any of us & you continue to bash her. If anyone should make anyone pay here, it is Trish…Jeff was hers first." Maryse said as she grabbed her coat to leave.

"Maryse is right." Eve echoed, as she grabbed her coat to leave also.

"If you two walk out that door….don't come back!" Layla shouted.

Maryse & Eve just looked at each other. Eve walked over to Candice, at the edge of the bed. "Candice, everything Maryse said tonight was true, & deep down, you know it. You'll find someone else…you always do…leave Jeff & Trish alone…just let them be happy…once & for all." Candice, with her mascara tear stained face just starred at Eve.

Eve walked back over to Maryse. "We'll always be there for you if you need us, but we can't be a part of this." Maryse said, as the two left.

"GET OUT!" Layla shouted.

Candice put her head in her hands & continued crying.

"What can we do?" Michelle asked as she looked to Layla.

"I have the perfect plan." Layla said as she raised her eyebrow.

**MARYSE / EVE:**

The two friends stopped by a local pizza parlor to grab some dinner before going home. There they spotted R Truth, John Morrison, & Rey Mysterio.

Eve was sipping her Pepsi from a straw as she looked over at the guys.

"Morrison is so hot." Eve remarked. Maryse flashed her half a smile.

"Yeah…too bad he is hung up on Melina though." Maryse remarked.

Eve was quiet…she didn't say anything, to which Maryse noticed. "R Truth really likes you." Maryse remarked.

"I know…but I only see us as friends." Eve remarked. Maryse just half smiled.

"You're so lucky to have Ted." Eve replied. "He really loves you, you know?" Eve continued.

"I know…I'm a lucky girl…what can I say?" Maryse said with a smile.

Just then Mike Mizanin walked in with his sidekick Alex Riley & Maryse's smile disappeared & she just rolled her eyes to which Eve noticed. Mike, or the Miz, as everyone called him, was Maryse's ex-boyfriend. Miz wasn't the best boyfriend to Maryse…she finally had enough of it, & finally broke-up with him & started dating Ted shortly thereafter. Miz, finally knew what he had, when he lost Maryse.

"I think I lost my appetite." Maryse replied.

"Do you want to leave?" Eve asked.

"No…I'll be fine." Maryse said.

"So, what do you think Layla & Michelle have in store for Trish?" Eve asked.

Maryse shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…but knowing those girls, it can't be good…I actually feel bad for Trish…she & Jeff were together first…Candice always tried to weasel her way between them…and we're not innocent in it either…enough is enough…she should just leave them alone."

"In a way, she sort of brought this on herself…but looking back, we were just as bad." Eve replied.

"Yeah…I actually have regrets now associating myself with their behavior…seems Melina was the only smart one to get away from us." Maryse said, starting to feel bad. She wouldn't like it one bit if some girl tried to weasel her way into Ted's heart. Maryse glanced out the window & saw Torrie Wilson walking past the pizza parlor.

"You ready to go?" Maryse asked Eve.

"Yeah…whenever you are." Eve replied.

The two girls stood up to leave, & were spotted by Miz & Alex. As the girls tried to make their way out of the parlor, the boys approached them.

"Maryse." Miz said with a smile. "Where have you been baby?"

Maryse rolled her eyes. "I am not your baby."

"You were." Miz responded.

"Were…the key word." Eve rebuffed, as she took Maryse by the arm to get her out.

Miz just smiled, & looked to Alex, "She doesn't know it yet…but she will be mine again."

**TORRIE / MARYSE:**

Maryse walked next door to Torrie's, & stood outside knocking on her door.

"Maryse?" Torrie asked confused, as she stood at the door with Chloe, her dog.

"Hey…I'm sorry I am over here so late, but there is something that I have to tell you & it can't wait." Maryse said.

"What is it?" Torrie asked worried.

"It's about Trish." Maryse replied.

"What about her?" Torrie asked defensive.

"Candice, Layla, & Michelle are planning something big for her to ruin her…so just…keep a watch out." Maryse said, as she tucked her hands in her back pockets & started to walk off leaving Torrie standing there.

"Hey." Torrie called causing Maryse to turn around.

"Why are you telling me this?" Torrie asked.

"Because I am tired of all the fighting…and honestly, Trish doesn't deserve it…even I can admit that." Maryse said as she walked away.

"She better be sincere, is all I can say." Stacey said as she watched with Torrie Maryse walking back over across the street to her house.

Torrie looked to Stacey, & back to Maryse. "Do you think being with Ted has changed her?"

Stacey shook her head, "No, being with the Miz changed her."

**AMY / MATT:**

Amy was sitting in the hot-tub at Matt's soon to be joined by Matt. Matt handed Amy a glass of champagne.

"Champagne?" Amy asked with a laugh. "Isn't this a little formal for just the two of us…not being a holiday or special event?"

Matt shook his head, "No…nothing is too good for my girl." Matt said as he kissed Amy on her temple.

"What did you think of tonight's BBQ?" Amy asked.

"No one got killed…so I guess it was a success…although Jeff looked like he wanted to rip Dolph to shreds." Matt said as he placed a hair behind Amy's ear.

Looking deep into Amy's brown eyes, Matt continued. "I can't blame Jeff really…if I knew someone was after you for themselves…to break us up…I would kill them in an instant." Matt said as Amy listened nervously, & took a gulp of her champagne, as she had a flashback.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Amy was leaving the library, when Adam came in. He had followed her there.**_

"_**We need to talk about last night." Adam said.**_

"_**We need to forget about last night." Amy replied as she walked away from Adam & down an aisle.**_

"_**That's just it…I can't." Adam replied. Amy rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Adam." Amy started & was cut off.**_

"_**Just hear me out…ever since that night I cannot get you out of my head…you're the last thing I think about before I go to sleep & the first thing I think about when I wake up…when we kissed I felt something, & I know you felt it too…I love you Amy, & I know a part of you loves me too." Adam replied.**_

"_**I love Matt." Amy replied.**_

"_**You're used to Matt." Adam argued.**_

"_**I have to go." Amy replied as she hurried out of the library.**_

"At least Jeff & Dolph aren't friends." Matt replied.

"Yeah." Amy replied & half smiled.

"I am gonna go get me a beer…you want one?" Matt asked Amy.

Amy shook her head no; as Matt walked away she pondered if Adam was right? Had she grown "used to" Matt?

**JEFF / TRISH:**

Jeff & Trish had made their way over to Shannon's new house in the neighborhood after the BBQ at Jericho's. Velvet, Shane, & Angelina joined too.

While Shannon, Shane, & Jeff played some pool in Shannon's game room, the girls went out on the patio to have some girl talk.

"Shannon's place is really nice." Velvet commented.

Trish & Angelina nodded in agreement.

"Maybe one day he could share it with a certain someone." Velvet hinted, as she took a sip of her drink.

"Shut Up!" Angelina commented as she blushed.

"What is going on?" Trish asked.

"Nothing…Velet is being stupid." Angelina commented.

"Am not! Angelina here likes Shannon." Velvet commented.

"SHHH! He is going to hear you!" Angelina replied.

"Really?" Trish asked pleased with the information.

"As a friend." Angelina replied.

"Girl that is some bullshit if I ever heard it…you know you want to me more with Moore." Velvet replied.

"You have to tell him…you two would make such a cute couple." Trish replied, followed with an"Awe" in unison with Velvet.

"He doesn't even like me in that way." Angelina replied.

"How do you know?" Velvet asked sort of irritated.

Angelina was silent before she spoke. She took a deep breath, "Because I heard him tell Mickie…well, ask Mickie, if she could hook him up with Kelly Kelly."

"Seriously?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Angelina replied little let down.

"I didn't think she would be his type." Velvet replied.

"Yeah…me neither." Trish replied.

"It's all good…no harm…no foul, right?" Angelina replied.

The girls were silent for a moment, when Angelina left to go get them something else to drink, leaving Velvet & Trish to talk.

"So, are you & Jeff official, now?" Velvet asked, knowing the answer, she just wanted to hear Trish say it.

"Yeah." Trish answered, as she blushed, looking back in the house through the glass sliding door at Jeff.

"It's about damn time girl!" Velvet replied as the two laughed.

Before the conversation could go any further, Jeff came out to get Trish so he could take her home.

**JEFF / TRISH:**

Jeff walked Trish to her front door & stood there on the front porch with her.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Trish asked.

Jeff smiled, "I would love to..."

"But?" Trish asked.

"I have some things I have to go & do." Jeff replied, & an instant frown with worry came across Trish's face, to which Jeff instantly noticed.

"Hey…everything is cool…don't worry, okay?" Jeff asked, as he kissed Trish on her lips.

"Promise?" Trish asked.

"Promise." Jeff replied.

"Well…if you can't stay the night, the least you can do is walk me in?" Trish asked.

"I think I can do that." Jeff replied as Trish stepped forward & grabbed his shirt, causing him to put his arms around her waist, lean down & give her a gentle kiss.

**JEFF / ANDERSON:**

"Dude, if Trish knew you were doing this, she would flip the fuck out." Anderson commented as he & Jeff sped down the dark highway in Jeff's Ferrari.

"Well, she won't." Jeff replied as he looked to Anderson with hate in his eyes & with a "you better not open your mouth to her about it" tone.

Finally Jeff & Anderson arrived…they arrived at one of the frat houses on campus. It was the weekend, & the house was over run with girls & guys partying.

"This is why I don't live on campus." Anderson commented. Jeff looked over to Anderson as if were saying "touché my friend."

"This is why I didn't want to go to college." Jeff replied.

"But you couldn't stay away from a certain 5'3 blonde, hazel eyed, 4.0 GPA, Canadian grown debutante." Anderson replied.

"Yeah…that about sums it up…followed her since I was 8 years old, figured, why stop now?" Jeff said sarcastically.

"I always knew you loved her for her money." Anderson replied sarcastically & laughed.

"Fuck you man!" Jeff replied laughing.

"Let's just get this over with." Anderson commented.

One of the girls recognized Jeff, "Oh my God – it is Jeff Hardy!" she yelled. She ran over to him, trying to be all sexy – as if he would ever want her. Her mascara had run, she smelled of beer, her hair was all over the place, & she looked like a stripper – she probably was a stripper.

"I want to marry you!" she replied.

"Easy there…can you tell us if Dolph Zigler is inside?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah…he's up stairs." She replied. Jeff & Anderson walked off & she looked confused, "You want to marry Dolph Zigler?" she replied before she fell to the ground.

Jeff & Anderson made their way to upstairs. Jeff pounded on Dolph's door.

"Go away!" Dolph yelled.

Jeff looked to Anderson…Jeff took a step back & kicked down Dolph's door.

"What the hell Hardy?" Dolph asked.

Jeff stormed at Dolph…he took one his arms put it behind him, & slammed Dolph down on the desk in his room.

"What the fuck Hardy?" Dolph barely got out.

"I know Trish talked to you tonight about the plan…but I wanted to come here & tell you the rules of that plan…if I so much as hear that you had any intention of laying one finger on Trish to take advantage of her or made her feel uncomfortable at any time during this, I will make you wish, you never…ever looked in her direction…you got me Zigler?" Jeff asked.

Dolph winched in pain.

"I said you got me asshole?" Jeff replied. Anderson was getting concerned.

"There is no plan any more." Dolph barely got out.

Jeff let Dolph up – "What are you talking about?" Jeff demanded.

"Gabriel knows." Dolph responded.

"Knows what?" Anderson asked.

"He knows that Jeff & Trish are back together…he knows that she was planning on setting him & CM Punk up to clear her, Michaels, & you." Dolph responded. Jeff saw red, & darted to Dolph slamming him up against the wall, holding a pocket knife to his throat chocking him.

"Did tell him mother-fucker?" Jeff yelled.

Dolph couldn't speak.

"Did you?" Jeff yelled again. Anderson pulled on Jeff to let him go.

"Come on Jeff; let him go…you're going to kill him." Anderson begged.

Jeff let Dolph down. He fell to the floor.

"Did all those drugs you take make you fucking crazy man?" Dolph asked, as he held his throat…Jeff nearly killed him.

"How does he know?" Anderson demanded.

"I don't know…but he knows…he came by here tonight confessing it to me…asked me to take you out of the picture." Dolph revealed. He continued, "After he left, I tried calling Trish to warn her…to stay at Jericho's…but I couldn't get her." Dolph revealed. Jeff darted out of the room to his car, to get to Trish.

"Thanks man, sorry for the misunderstanding." Anderson commented before he also darted out of the room.

"Do you think he has gotten to her?" Anderson asked as he hung onto dear life in Jeff's car.

Jeff didn't say anything, he was quiet…he handed Anderson a file. Anderson opened the file & read it.

"You mean to tell me that Gabriel is a psycho path?" Anderson asked.

"I'm the psyco path that he nears to fear if something happens to Trish." Jeff replied.

**TRISH:**

Trish had gotten out of the shower when she walked into her room.

"OMG…you startled me…what are you doing here Justin?" Trish asked to which Justin just glared at her.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**TRISH / JUSTIN:**

Trish stood there in her black pajama pants that came below her belly button & hung on her hips & a black tank top that showed a peek-a-boo on her midriff; her blond hair was wet from the shower, not yet brushed out – it was around one side, resting on her left shoulder.

"Justin?" Trish called out.

Justin just stood there…he was numb over the news he just heard. How could Trish deceive him? In his mind he had been good to her…and he loved her. Who was she to deceive him & throw away what they had…especially for Jeff Hardy. He had finally gotten the woman he wanted, & he was not about to just let her slip through his fingers.

"Justin?" Trish called out again.

Snapping out of it, Justin replied, "Yeah?"

Trish stepped closer to Justin, his eyes following her every inch of the way. "Are you okay?" Trish asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Justin asked.

"I don't know…you seem a little distracted." Trish replied.

Justin just glared at Trish.

"You're doing it again." Trish replied.

"Doing what?" Justin asked.

"Nothing…I'm sorry." Trish said as she passed by Justin to get her brush off her dresser. Trish glanced out the window to see if she could see Jericho through his bedroom window…unfortunately for Trish, Chris had the blinds closed to his bedroom window. Trish felt her heart sink.

Justin grabbed Trish's cell phone off her night-stand when he first entered her room. It kept vibrating, & Justin glanced down to see missed calls from Jeff, & his fury just grew.

Trish was looking around her room, to which Justin noticed. He gently sat on her bed, as he watched her move around the room.

"Did you lose something?" Justin asked.

"Uh…my phone…I can't seem…to find it." Trish replied with worry in her voice.

Trish passed by Justin & he grabbed her arms, to Trish's surprise. Trish reluctantly sat in Justin's lap.

"Now you're the one that is acting like something is wrong?" Justin asked Trish.

"Uh…no, just can't find my phone...I hate it when I lose things." Trish remarked.

"Is that all?" Justin asked.

Trish stared into Justin's eyes & she into his.

Trish paused before she spoke, "Yes."

"Let me help you then." Justin said as he released Trish from his lap.

The two searched the room, & Justin made out like he found the phone.

Justin handed Trish the phone.

"Thanks." Trish replied half smiling looking at her phone…no calls from Jeff. Justin erased them. Trish frowned & Justin noticed.

"Were you expecting an important call?" Justin asked. He already knew the answer to the question, but was curious how Trish would answer.

Trish flashed her eyes up at Justin, then down to her phone. "Uh, no." Trish replied as she turned her back to Justin. She glanced out her window, & Jericho's blinds were still closed.

"You sure? " Justin asked.

Trish with her back still turned, let out an irritated yes.

"Are you expecting someone?" Justin asked.

Trish turned around irritated, "Why are you asking me that?"

Justin moved around the room, & stood in front of the door.

"Because you keep looking out the window." Justin replied. Trish stood there in silence. "What? Didn't think I would notice?" Justin asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Trish replied.

"It's Hardy…isn't it?" Justin asked.

"What?" Trish asked irritated.

"Quit playing games with me Trish! It's Jeff's phone call you were expecting & it's him who you are expecting!" Justin yelled.

"Jeff & I are not together." Trish let out trying to keep up her guise.

"Yes – you are! I also know you & him have been conspiring to bring down CM Punk & me." Justin yelled throwing a glass vase across the room shattering it into a million pieces. Trish was getting scared, her eyes started filling with tears.

"I also know you slept with him last night…I thought you were different? You a little whore just like the rest of them!" Justin ranted.

"You have been sleeping with Jackie Gayda! You & CM!" Trish shouted back infuriating Justin.

"The little bitch snitched to you?" Justin commented.

Trish let out a sarcastic laugh, "No…I caught you in the act…all 3 of you…after you left the spring fling, I stopped by to check on you…and there you were…having sex with her. You're disgusting. I just thank God that I never let you touch me…and you will NEVER touch me!" Trish let out as a tear fell down her face.

"We'll see about that!" Justin let out as he dived at Trish, causing her to scream & run toward her window to open it, so she could get out. She banged on the windows calling for Chris.

Justin tackled Trish to the floor, & covered her mouth as she tried to scream from under his hands, with tears rolling down her face.

"He can't hear you! With any luck, he won't ever wake-up!" Justin said causing Trish to scream harder from under his hand, & cry. Trish was over-run with sadness thinking Justin had just killed her very best friend (outside of Amy) in the world…how she would miss Jericho if he were dead…what would she do? What would Lillian do?

"Shhhhh! Don't cry. It's best for everyone that Jericho is gone…he wasn't really well liked within your friends anyway…everyone will be glad I did them a favor." Justin replied as Trish cried. Trish & Jericho were best friends ever since they were 3 years old – how would she live in this world without him?

Trish spotted a pink metal box under her bed, & she grabbed. She hit Justin in the side of the head with it, as he rolled off her in pain. Trish ran toward her bedroom door, only to be stopped by Justin, as he back-handed her across her face, causing her to fall to the floor. He all but knocked her out.

**JEFF / ANDERSON:**

Jeff & Anderson arrived in the Stratus neighborhood; they approached the Stratus mansion & everything seemed to be okay…all the lights were out, so naturally, they thought that Trish was asleep.

Jeff reached for his phone, & called Trish again.

_**Voicemail:**_

"_**This is Trish…you missed me…leave a message & I'll call you back."**_

Jeff hung up his phone.

"What is it?" Anderson asked.

"She's not answering." Jeff replied unsure.

"Maybe she turned her phone off & went to sleep…it was an exhausting night." Anderson replied.

Jeff opened his phone, & called the Stratus mansion. The phone just rang & rang.

"Something's up. She's not answering the house phone either." Jeff replied.

"Maybe she didn't feel safe, & went to Jericho's or Shannon's?" Anderson remarked.

"Maybe." Jeff barely let out. Jeff put his car in park, "Go to Shannon's & see if she is there…then go by Jericho's & check there." Jeff said as he got out of his car.

"Wait – where are you going?" Anderson asked.

"I know she's in there Ken." Jeff replied.

"Okay…well, be careful…I'll be back as soon as I can." Anderson remarked.

Anderson drove off to Shannon's & Jeff turned his hat around backwards & made his way onto the Stratus property.

**JUSTIN / TRISH:**

Justin looked out the window, & saw Jeff walking up onto the property.

"Looks like we have a visitor." Justin replied to a tied up Trish who was sitting on a chair in her bedroom that was almost out of it, but coming back to, due to the hit she took from Justin.

"Let's get ready, shall we?" Justin replied as he untied a limber Trish & tied her to her bed, face down, to make it look like she was asleep.

"If I can't be with you, then Hardy can't either…it's time to finally take him out. He doesn't even deserve you…he left you for his motor cross career…he laid with another woman when he thought you cheated on him…is that someone you REALLY want to be with?" Justin asked as Trish just cried.

"I guess the joke is on Jeff. " Justin remarked. "He was so easy to fool. Shawn was the perfect candidate to make him think you cheated with…he was your ex after all…you were together for years before you & Hardy…then Hardy just stole you from him…like he stole the sponsorships from Punk…Punk had enough, & quite frankly, so did I…Jeff stealing everything from everyone…you from Shawn…race sponsorships from Punk…then there was Madison…now she really loved Shawn…she didn't want any part of it, but seeing as how she was stealing test answers to just pass high school, she had no choice…plus, there was the fact that Skip wanted her…she wanted no part of him though…her brother was in jail about to go down for pushing drugs…in exchange for her brothers freedom, we planted the drugs on Hardy…poor Madison though…Skip still got his hands on her…as did Tarver & Slater…maybe it was reluctant on her part, but it sealed that she wouldn't speak of our crimes, or she knew what she would get. We could not have pulled this all of without the help of Dave Batista." Justin replied.

"He was brilliant…he was…our legal eagle in all of this I guess you could say…why do you think he kept telling Melina to tell you to let things go? And never looked into anything Melina brought to his attention? If we went down, he was going down." Justin said with a smile on his face.

Trish couldn't believe the things she was hearing…she cried for Madison...she got the worst of everything.

Justin kneeled beside Trish; he wiped one of her tears, "Don't cry…I made sure my crew knew that you were off limits…now I just have to make certain that Hardy knows the same." Justin replied as Justin kissed Trish over her taped mouth.

**ANDERSON:**

Anderson went by Shannon's & knocked on the door. Shannon came to the door.

"Dude…it's like 2 am…what the hell do you want?" Shannon asked.

"Is Trish here?" Anderson asked.

"Nah, man…she's probably with Jeff." Shannon responded.

"Actually, she isn't…I was with Jeff." Anderson replied. Shannon leaned out the front door, & saw Jeff's Ferrari in his drive.

"Where the hell is Jeff then?" Shannon asked.

"At Trish's." Anderson replied.

"Why the fuck are you here man? You woke me the fuck up at 2 am to see if Trish is here when Jeff is with her at her house? What the hell is wrong with you?" Shannon responded. He was tired, & ill as heck at Anderson.

"I know this seems strange…but Jeff called her cell & the house & she isn't answering…he's there checking things out…just thought I would check here." Anderson replied as he started to walk off.

"Yo…check Jericho's…she's probably over there chatting it up with Lillian." Shannon replied.

Anderson gave the thumbs up at Shannon & got back in Jeff's car & left.

**JEFF:**

Jeff crept through the kitchen French door…the whole house was dark from what he could tell…not a single light on. Luckily, for Jeff, he had spent a lot of time at this house; he could navigate his way through the house easily with his eyes closed.

Jeff made his way through the long corridor to the spiral staircase, looking up to see if he saw anyone or anything suspicious. He was quiet with every step. Jeff began the climb on the massive staircase.

**ANDERSON:**

Anderson was at Jericho's front door knocking…no answer. Anderson thought it was suspicious because all of the lights were on, & he could hear the TV going. Anderson made his way into the back yard. The kitchen door was slightly opened.

"Chris?" Anderson called out. No answer. Anderson walked around the family room; he grabbed the TV remove & turned off the TV.

"Yo Jericho…you here?" Anderson called out again, as he held a curtain back looking out into the Jericho driveway in the back…Chris's 2011 new black mustang was parked in the drive. So, Anderson knew Jericho was around…unless he & Lillian left somewhere in her car.

Anderson passed through the living room looking at the shelves with family pictures. He picked one up that has Chris & Trish in it when they were 8 years old. "Jeffro wouldn't like that." Anderson said out loud as he put the picture back.

Anderson heard a door crack from upstairs. "Chris, is that you?" Anderson called out. Still no answer. Anderson made his way to the staircase & began the climb up the massive stairs.

**JEFF:**

Jeff finally made it to the top of the stairs…he walked down the long hallway when he arrived at Trish's bedroom door, Jeff knocked slightly on the door with his tattooed knuckles. "Trish?" Jeff asked. No answer. Jeff grabbed the bedroom knob & turned it. The door was open. Jeff carefully & quietly made his way into Trish's bedroom.

**ANDERSON:**

"Chris? You up here?" Anderson called out, but with no reply.

"Chris?" Anderson called out again.

Anderson arrived at Chris's bedroom door, it was slightly open. Anderson placed his hand on the door, to open the door, he didn't see anything.

"Chris?" Anderson called out…still no reply.

Anderson made his way into Jericho's bedroom.

Chris was lying face down on his bed. Anderson went to tap Chris as it to wake him up. Chris didn't respond.

"Maybe he is passed out from earlier tonight." Anderson thought to himself. Anderson went to roll Chris over, "Oh my God!" Anderson shouted.

**JEFF:**

Jeff walked into Trish's bedroom. "Trish?" Jeff called out. Trish heard Jeff, but laid there as quiet & as still as she could be. She wanted to scream, but her mouth had been taped, & she was tied to her bedrail. Tears still flowed down her cheeks. She knew soon Jeff would turn the lights on, & see her.

Jeff turned the lights on, & saw Trish lying there on her stomach. He thought she was asleep. He went over to her. He climbed on her bed from the side closest to him, she turned her face, to face Jeff. Jeff immediately frowned, "What the hell?" Jeff let out as he tore the tape off Trish's mouth staring at her bruised face.

"Jeff, behind you!" Trish called crying.

Jeff turned to look at Justin coming from the bathroom with a knife. Jeff rolled out of the way, causing Justin to trip & fall. Jeff kicked the knife under Trish's bed, & as Justin got up, Jeff punched him in his face repeatedly; Justin slammed Jeff up against the wall, choking Jeff. Trish was crying, while trying to free herself. Jeff was able to reach for a trophy off of Trish's shelf, & hit Justin in the head with it. Justin fell to the ground, & Jeff ran over to Trish & pulled out his pocket knife, & cut her loose from her bed.

"Did he hurt you?" Jeff asked as he hurried to free her.

"No…not what you're thinking." Trish replied as she sniffled.

"I want you to go to Jericho's…lock all the doors & call the police." Jeff told her. Trish didn't answer back. Jeff gently put his hands on either side of Trish's face, "Did you hear me?" Jeff asked her again.

Trish nodded yes. "That's my girl." Jeff replied.

"But I am not leaving you." Trish cried.

"This is up for discussion…please, just go!" Jeff replied.

"Jeff…." Trish trailed off crying.

"Trish – please…just go…I will be okay." Jeff replied.

"He killed Chris…he told me he did. What are we going to do?" Trish replied.

Jeff ran his fingers through his hair, & looked out Trish's bedroom window over to the Jericho's. He saw his car in their driveway…he knew Anderson was over there.

"Look, my car is over there…that means Anderson is there. You'll be safe. Okay?" Jeff replied.

"But…." Trish started to say. She couldn't wrap her thoughts around everything that just happened.

"Trish…please…please just go! Anderson will explain everything to you & I will be over there soon…I promise." Jeff said.

Reluctantly, Trish let Jeff walk her out of her bedroom; he was going to watch her go down the stairs & out the front door to make sure she made it out okay.

"Please be careful." Trish said as she wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck, as if it was going to be the last time they would ever share a hug. Jeff could feel her tears against his neck.

"I love you." Jeff replied, & gave Trish a kiss.

As Trish started to make her way down the stairs, Justin came out from her bedroom & tackled Jeff to the floor, almost knocking him off the stairway balcony. Justin was chocking the life out of Jeff. Trish was screaming for Justin to stop. Rage grew inside of Trish, & she ran back down the hall, & jumped on Justin's back, scratching his face. Trish was no match for Justin. He threw her off like a ragdoll, & she landed hard against the wall in the hallway, hitting the back of her head hard. Trish laid on the floor & could see into her bedroom; she noticed under her bed the knife Jeff kicked under there. Trish mustered up all the strength she could, & began to crawl back into her bedroom, to retrieve the knife.

**ANDERSON:**

Anderson was slapping Jericho on his face, to wake him. Jericho was unresponsive. Anderson held his head to Jericho's head, & could hear a faint heartbeat.

"You're not going to die on me you son of a bitch!" Anderson yelled in a panic.

Anderson started to give Jericho mouth-to-mouth necessitation.

"Breathe!" Anderson yelled.

Jericho started to open his eyes a little, "That's right, stay with me." Anderson replied. Anderson pulled out his cell phone, & called 911.

**JEFF / JUSTIN / TRISH:**

Justin noticed Trish was no longer in the hallway. He punched Jeff one last time, & went to look for Trish. He spotted her crawling toward her bed to retrieve the knife. Justin grabbed her by one of her legs & dragged her away from her bed, turning her over on her back.

"Caught you, you little bitch!" Justin yelled at Trish, as he grabbed her by her neck & began choking her.

Jeff woke to Trish's screams. Dazed, Jeff began to stumble to his feet. Jeff arrived at Trish's bedroom, & saw Justin strangling Trish, & could hear her gasps for air. Enraged, Jeff charged at Justin, busting through Trish's bedroom window causing them both to fall through the glass, to the ground below…


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**ANDERSON:**

Hearing the ruckus from next door at Trish's, Anderson wondered what the hell was going on; he looked out the window, & saw Jeff & Justin laying on the ground…it was then he realized that they fell from the window. Neither was moving.

"Shit!" Anderson said. He couldn't believe what was happening. Chris Jericho was barely alive & now it looked like both Justin & Jeff had died. But where was Trish?

Anderson went back over to Jericho. He took Jericho by the hand, whom was barely hanging on to life. "Chris, I have called the paramedics, they are on their way…something has happened over at Trish's, I have to go check it out to see if everything is okay…do you think you can stay here by yourself for a couple of minutes? I promise I will be back as soon as I can." Anderson asked. Chris nodded his head slightly letting Anderson know, he would be okay…go see about Trish.

**TRISH:**

Trish got up off her bedroom floor, & walked over to the window. She looked down & saw Jeff & Justin's lifeless bodies just laying there. Trish instantly turned around & ran down the stairs as best she could in her condition, & flew open the massive front door, & down the front porch steps she went, screaming Jeff's name over & over. Anderson also flew out the Jericho front door at the same time Trish did hers.

Trish got to Jeff's body, & knelt down beside it. She put her head next to his chest to hear a heartbeat, she couldn't find one.

"Jeff! Please don't die!" Trish screamed. "Please!"

Anderson rushed over to Trish.

"Ken – he's not breathing! You have to help him, please!" Trish screamed.

"Jeff! Please wake-up! It's me & Ken…please God…just wake up." Trish screamed.

"Trish…listen to me…I need you to go over to Chris's & stay with him…he is in his bedroom, & he has been poisoned & he is barely hanging on…I called the paramedics, & there on their way…I will stay here with Jeff."

"I don't want to leave him! What if something happens?" Trish barely got out.

"I won't let anything happen to him…I promise." Ken said as his voice cracked. "Go…Chris needs someone to stay with him." Anderson said. Trish nodded her head in agreement.

Ken watched as Trish ran over to the Jericho's house.

Ken looked down to Jeff, "You better not die on me you asshole…your dad, Trish, Matt, & Amy would never forgive me." Anderson said, as a tear ran down his cheek. Anderson pulled out his cell phone, & dialed 911 for a second time tonight…a time too many.

**TRISH / CHRIS:**

Trish entered the Jericho house, calling Chris's name.

"Chris!" Trish yelled as she ran through the downstairs. "Chris!" Trish yelled again as she ran up the stairs. Trish burst into Chris's bedroom & saw her best friend's limber, almost lifeless body lying on the floor.

Trish knelt down beside Chris's body, & put his hand in hers, "Chris…it's me….Trish. Can you hear me?" Trish asked desperately.

Chris barely opened his eyes, to see his best friend.

"Hey." Trish softly got out.

"Don't try & talk…you're going to be okay…Ken called the paramedics…there on their way." Trish said. Chris knew he was dying, to comfort him, Trish laid beside him on his bedroom floor with her arms around him. Should he & Jeff pass, Trish was trying to figure out how she would break the news to Chris's parents, Chris being an only child & to Gilbert Hardy – Jeff & Matt was all he had since the passing of his late wife, when Matt & Jeff were just kids. Trish cried in Chris's arms, & he tried to comfort her as best he could.

**THE HOSPITAL:**

Trish rode in the ambulance with Jericho, as the other ambulance had both Jeff & Justin in it. As they arrived through the ER doors, Trish was hysterical pleading with the doctors to do everything in their power to help both Jeff & Chris.

"Please, help them…please don't let anything happen to them." Trish pleaded.

Hearing the ruckus, Dr. Christine Dumas appeared, & shocked to see her daughter's best friend completely undone & beside herself. That was not the Trish Stratus Christine Dumas knew.

"Trish?" Dr. Dumas called out. Trish immediately recognizing the voice, turned around, & flew into her arms.

"Mrs. Dumas…Oh my God!" Trish cried.

"Please help them…please." Trish cried out.

"Trish, what happened?" Dr. Dumas asked as she looked at Trish's bruised face, bruised arms, bruised neck. "Were you in an accident?" Dr. Dumas asked.

Trish could barely put her thoughts together to speak.

"Come here…let me check you out, honey." Dr. Dumas said.

"I can't…I don't want to leave them." Trish cried out.

"Who? What happened Trish? I need you to talk to me." Dr. Dumas asked.

"Jeff & Chris." Trish replied.

"Were Jeff & Chris in an accident?" Dr. Dumas asked.

Trish didn't speak. Dr. Dumas, moved Trish into an exam room & pulled the curtain so they could have some privacy.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened?" Dr. Dumas said.

"I was at my house…taking a shower…when I got out; Justin was standing in my room." Trish replied.

Dr. Dumas looked confused, "Who is Justin?"

"Gabriel. Justin Gabriel. I had been dating him for a few months…then I discovered he was cheating on me…actually he was sharing her with the person I believed to set me & Shawn up last year at graduation, the same person that I believed planted the drugs on Jeff." Trish replied.

"How did Jeff get involved, if you were dating Justin?" Dr. Dumas asked. "I realize, that you & Jeff were together for a long time, & he was always protective of you, but I don't think he would be the jealous type to intentionally break up a relationship of yours, if you were happy."

"Jeff & I recently got back together…and I was going to end things with Justin, only before I did, I wanted to get proof that he & his "friend" were the ones that did those things to me, Shawn, & Jeff…Jeff didn't want me to pursue it…but he reluctantly agreed to let me…Justin just found us out, before we could find him out." Trish replied.

"Did Amy know about this?" Dr. Dumas asked.

"Yeah…but she wanted me to stop…I didn't listen to her & I should have…I was just filled with so much rage because these people took 3 lives in their hands, & changed them forever…and they had to be dealt with." Trish replied.

"Jeff came over & saw that I had been attacked…he didn't know Justin was still in the house, & then Justin started attacking Jeff & it escalated from there." Trish replied.

"And Chris?" Dr. Dumas asked.

"I don't know…were neighbors & best friends…I guess he didn't want Chris ruining his plans, so Justin planned to shut him for good." Trish replied as a tear fell.

"I am sure the police will be here soon to talk to you…I am going to stay with you, then I am going to call Amy & Mr. Hardy…then I think we need to call your parents." Dr. Dumas replied.

Before Trish could respond, a fellow doctor pulled the curtain back, "Miss Stratus?" they asked.

"Yes." Trish replied.

"The police would like to get a statement from you." The doctor replied just as Dave Bautista approached. All of a sudden Trish had fury storm her eyes as she glared at Bautista.

**DR. DUMAS / TRISH / BAUTISTA:**

"Trish." Dave said.

Trish didn't say anything.

"You'll have to excuse her, she's in a bit of shock…can we reschedule another time for you to take her statement?" Dr. Dumas asked.

"Uh, yeah…of course." Bautista responded.

Their attention was redirected when the doctors came to give Trish an update; she jetted out of the exam room & over to the doctors.

"Tell me…are they going to be okay?" Trish pleaded.

The doctors looked to Dr. Dumas, then to Trish.

"What?" Trish asked.

"We have stabilized Mr. Gabriel…he is in ICU…he cannot have any visitors." The doctor replied.

"What about Jeff & Chris?" Trish asked.

"Mr. Jericho was poisoned…if your friend had not called 911 when they did, Mr. Jericho would not be with us right now…we had to put him in a self induced coma, so his body can heal from the poison…it maybe 2 days to a week before he comes out of it…but he is stabilized, & no one can visit him right now, unless it is a family member." The doctor replied.

"And Jeff?" Trish asked.

There was a silent pause. "Tell me!" Trish screamed.

Just then, Matt, Amy, & Mr. Hardy arrived at the ER.

The doctor took off his glasses, "I'm sorry Miss Stratus…Mr. Hardy has a lot of internal bleeding, & we have done all we could to help him…I don't anticipate him making it through the night…and if does, he will be in a coma that he may never wake up from…you & the family need to prepare yourself for the worst. I'm sorry." The doctor replied with regret.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Trish screamed crying as she took both her hands & ran them through her hair. "This can't be happening! I can't live without Jeff! I can't do it!" Trish screamed, as Matt & Gilbert Hardy wrapped their arms around Trish, & her arms around them, all of them sobbing.

Amy stood there with tears streaming down her face, with her mom wrapping her arm around Amy's shoulder to comfort her daughter. She knew Jeff was Amy's best friend & loved him like a brother. Amy looked to her mom, "If Jeff dies, we will never get over it." Amy said as her voice cracked.

"You may go one by one to see him…but try not to stay too long." The doctor replied. "He needs to comfortable, & all the rest he can get."

"Dad, you go first." Matt replied, as Trish wiped her eyes.

Gilbert went to go see his son, while Trish got Matt caught up on what happened.

**MATT / TRISH:**

"I will kill that son of a bitch!" Matt fumed, & said in front of Bautista. Trish looked to Bautista, then to Matt.

"Walk with me." Trish said, as she took Matt by the hand, near where Jeff was.

"I have not given the police my statement yet…because Justin admitted to me tonight that Bautista was in on their plan too…so watch what you say around him, & especially what you do." Trish replied.

"Does he know you know?" Matt asked.

"No…so just keep this between you & me for now." Trish replied.

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked.

"I am going to wait on Olivia Jericho to get here, Chris's mom…being the DA, she will make sure that justice is served on all involved." Trish replied.

"Okay." Matt replied, as he hugged Trish tightly. Just then Gilbert came back, wiping his eyes, & nose…it was clear he had been crying.

"Matt, you go ahead…I'll sit with your dad." Trish replied.

Trish walked with Gilbert Hardy to the waiting room.

"I don't how this could have happened." Gilbert said worriedly. "He's my baby…he's too young to die. I can't lose him." Gilbert said, as he let out a cry.

"I would gladly trade places with Jeff in a heartbeat." Trish replied to which Gilbert looked at her.

They were interrupted when Dr. Dumas came in.

"Gilbert, I know this is bad timing…but the media is here. They have heard about Jeff's accident, & there asking for a statement from the family." Dr. Dumas replied.

"None of us are in any shape to give one, Christine." Gilbert said irritated as he stood up, & paced the waiting room. "Can't they give us some time? I have barely had time to process that my son may die."

"Absolutely…whatever you want to do." Dr. Dumas replied as she looked down to Trish. "Trish, you really need to be checked for your injuries." Dr. Dumas replied, causing Gilbert to look at Trish.

"She's right, you need to be checked." Gilbert replied.

"Not until I see Jeff first." Trish replied. Gilbert & Dr. Dumas didn't press Trish any further…she was just a distressed as anyone.

"Okay…but you are not leaving this hospital until you have received medical attention." Dr. Dumas warned. Before she left, Trish called out to her, "Christine?"

"Yes?" Dr. Dumas asked.

Trish approached her, "Have you called my parents yet?"

"Yeah…there on their way back to the states...they should be here early afternoon, they were in Milan when I called them." Dr. Dumas replied.

"Thanks." Trish responded, as Matt came into the waiting room.

"You can go see him now." Matt said to Trish.

Before Trish left Matt warned her, "Trish – he's in a bad way."

**TRISH / JEFF:**

Trish entered Jeff's room & was in shock with all the tubes & monitors going in him & around him. Trish gently made her way over to his bedside & sat in the chair next to his bed. She took his tattooed hand, & placed it in hers, lifting it to kiss it. She then placed it on her cheek, as she looked to Jeff.

"I remember what you wore on our first date, you came into my life, & I thought, hey, you know this could be something. "

_**Flashback:**_

_**Jeff pulled up at Trish's house in his new black Ferrari for their first ever date. She opened the door, & met him with a bright smile, & wearing a white strapless sundress, that showed off her tan perfectly. It was late spring, early summer. Jeff was in a black shirt with his signature jeans (torn & tattered). No matter what he wore, he always looked good. He presented her with a dozen pink roses & she blushed. She took him by the arm, as they made their way to his car. He opened the door for her & shut it. He was the perfect gentlemen…especially as far as Trish went. He got into the car, & they drove out of the driveway. A short time later, they arrived at the most expensive steakhouse in Cameron. Nothing was too good for Trish, Jeff thought. They talked & laughed over dinner. Jeff really liked her corky personality…she was a total surprise to him, nothing like he ever expected. They next went to the local fair to catch-up with friends. They walked around the fair laughing with their friends. Jeff & Trish then got on the faris wheel & shared their first official kiss as boyfriend & girlfriend at the top. **_

"Because everything you do & words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away & now I feel like I am left with nothing." Trish replied her eyes filled with tears.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Trish & Jeff were in a boat all dressed up on the Hardy Lake as the sun started to go down. They just came back from a romantic Valentine's afternoon dinner. They were facing each other on the boat, when Jeff began his speech:**_

"_**If there were no words, no way to speak, I would still hear you. If there were no tears, no way to feel inside, I'd still feel for you. And even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme, you would still have my heart, until the end of time…All of my life; I have been waiting for all you give to me. You've opened my eyes, & showed me how to love unselfishly. I dreamed of this a thousand times before, & in my dreams I couldn't love you more. I will give you my heart until the end of time, your all I need, my love, my valentine." Jeff replied as he presented Trish with a diamond tennis bracelet. Engraved in it read, "You have my heart until the end of time – I love you – Jeff." Trish was touched with his words & his gift. She leaned into kiss him, grabbing each side of his face with her hands. Jeff gently picked her up & sat her on his lap. He always loved kissing Trish.**_

"_**Do you like your gift?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**I love it…and I love you." Trish replied, as she & Jeff continued their kissing session at sunset on the lake.**_

"So maybe it's true that I can't live without you, & maybe two is better than one, but there's so much time to figure out the rest of our lives, & you all ready got me coming undone. I remember every look upon your face, the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste; you make it hard to breathe in, because when I close my eyes & drift away, I think of you & everything's okay…I'm finally now believing." Trish said as she gasped from her cries at Jeff's bedside.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**THE AFTERMATH:**

It had been weeks since Jeff's accident. Trish, Gilbert, Amy, Shannon, & Matt all visited Jeff every day at the hospital, granted he was now in a coma. Gilbert would read him the newspaper to keep him up with what was going on locally & nationally. Gilbert also read him a scripture a day. Gilbert wasn't much of a religious man, but since Jeff's accident & the loss of his wife, it must have changed him. Shannon would come & read him the latest motor cross magazines & gossip on the circuit; Matt would come & watch sports, & tell Jeff what was going on in the sports world, as well as, what was going on with their friends. Amy would sit & write lyrics to a song, then sing them back to Jeff & asked him what he thought. Amy was corky. Jeff & Amy shared a love for music. Trish, would sit bedside with him & hold his hand, & would recall their past dates, arguments, & adventures. Mostly, she would just keep quiet, & stare at him all day…to her, God was in a good mood the day Jeff was conceived…he was the most beautiful man in the world to her…she loved his green eyes & southern accent more than anything…now she just wished they would both open so she could see & hear them.

Trish fell asleep & was waken when she heard someone tap on Jeff's door lightly. She woke up to find Torrie Wilson standing there.

"Hey." Torrie whispered.

"Hey." Trish replied as she got up & walked over to Torrie to be greeted with a hug from her.

"How's he doing?" Torrie asked.

Trish looked back to Jeff, then to Torrie, "Still no change."

"Your mom said you were here, & I thought I would come & see if you wanted to get a quick bite to eat, maybe take a break for a few minutes?" Torrie asked.

"I really don't want to leave him…I feel like I am abandoning him." Trish replied.

"You are not abandoning him Trish…even he knows that. He would want you to get something eat." Torrie said. Trish looked back to Jeff, then to Torrie.

"10 minutes?" Trish asked.

"No more." Torrie responded. The two blonde friends made their way down to the cafeteria.

"How is everyone holding up?" Torrie asked.

"As well as can be expected you could say." Trish replied.

Trish was silent, & Torrie noticed…Torrie also felt like it had nothing to do with Jeff.

"Okay…something else is bothering you other than the obvious, are you going to tell me what it is?" Torrie asked.

"It's Matt & Amy. It's almost like there avoiding each other." Trish let out.

"You sure? Maybe it's just the accident?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah…at least that is the sense that I get." Trish replied.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Torrie asked as she ate a French fry.

"No…I figured it wasn't the best time." Trish said.

"Well, maybe you should…get your minds off of what is really going on." Torrie replied.

"Maybe." Trish said as she took a sip of her drink.

**CANDICE:**

Candice had heard of Jeff's accident on TV – the whole nation had. She stopped by his room, & took the seat next to his bed. She reached for his hand, & put it in hers.

"It's me…Candice. I'm sorry I haven't been by sooner to see you…Amy & Trish are like vicious watch dogs when it comes to you…and I can see why. You're special Jeff Hardy…and when you're better, when you wake-up; I am going to make this up to you…I promise." Candice replied as she stared at an unconscious Jeff. "I love you too." Candice replied as she leaned in & kissed Jeff on his forehead.

**CANDICE / TORRIE / TRISH:**

"I am going to stop by Chris's room before I go back to Jeff's…would you mind going to stay with Jeff until I can get back there?" Trish asked.

"Your wish is my command. See you in a bit." Torrie replied.

"Thanks…you're the best." Trish replied as she hugged Torrie.

As Torrie was about to walk in Jeff's room, she was greeted with a bump by Candice.

"Candice?" Torrie asked. Candice starred at Torrie.

"What are you doing here?" Torrie asked. She couldn't believe Candice had the nerve to show her face.

"I don't owe you anything." Candice coldly snapped back at Torrie, & stomped off. Torrie noticed Candice dropped something when they bumped into each other, & tried to bring Candice's attention to it, to no avail. Torrie opened the piece of paper, & could not believe her eyes.

"**Pregnancy Test Results – 100% positive."**

Torrie looked to Jeff lying in his bed, then to Candice who was walking down the hall leaving.

"Hey – what you got there?" John Cena asked as he sneaked up on Torrie.

"Um, nothing…just my latest…biology…test…results." Torrie got out.

"Did you pass?" John asked.

"Uh…YEAH…you could say that." Torrie replied.

"Cool." John said as he gave Torrie a high-five, & made his way into Jeff's room.

"Hardy!" John let out, as Torrie stood froze on what to do with the information she just got.

**CHRIS / TRISH:**

Chris was lying in his bed, tossing a basketball up & down.

"Careful, you might hurt yourself." Trish let out, as she sat on the side of Chris's bed.

"Stratus…how the hell are you? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Chris let out sarcastically.

"I don't know why I bother to come & see you." Trish said as she grabbed the basketball from Chris when it was up in the air.

"I don't either…I'm surprised you pulled your ass out of the chair in Hardy's room long enough to even come see me." Jericho let out.

"I see you're back to being the old Jericho we all know & love…you must be feeling better." Trish replied.

"I'm angry dammit!" Chris yelled, as he snatched the basketball out of Trish's hands, to start tossing it again.

"We're all angry…but being an asshole, aren't going to make things better." Trish let out.

"How the hell does a psych ward let a psychopath out? Can you explain that to me? Three people almost died that night, you, me, & Hardy…and more people could have died…because of their negligence. Do you get that? Does that even register with anyone?" Chris let out.

"We all get it Chris…no one has forgotten…but you & me, where going to be okay…Jeff is still in that hospital bed fighting for his life, because he saved mine. Do you know the guilt I carry around every day for that?" Trish asked.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know that Gabriel was a psychopath." Chris let out.

"I could have prevented it." Trish said.

"How the hell could you?" Jericho asked.

"By never getting involved with him for starters." Trish replied.

"You're being too hard on yourself Stratus…that's my job…and until I am released from this place, stop beating yourself up about it." Jericho said.

Trish half smiled.

"That's the first smile I have seem come across your face since all this happened…it's nice." Jericho remarked, as he half smiled.

"Not to change the subject, but have you spoke to Lillian lately?" Trish asked.

"You really know how to bring a mood down Stratus…you asking me that is like me asking you if Jeff has talked to you lately." Jericho replied.

"I'll take that as a no…and I will forgive you for that comment." Trish asked.

There was an awkward silence. "I can't believe she broke up with me." Jericho replied.

"Me either." Trish said. "Hey - have you talked to your mom about the case? Has she said anything?" Trish asked.

"Oh, Olivia has been hard at work on this case…believe that…her beloved son, & only child almost died of attempted murder…hell have no fury like a mother scorned." Jericho replied, as he looked at Trish who seemed to be deep in thought. "And his best who she loves like a daughter." Trish half smiled at the comment.

"Olivia loves me like a daughter?" Trish asked.

"Well, yeah?" Chris replied.

"I just figured with the District Attorney being your mom & all, it would be a conflict of interest with her prosecuting the case." Trish replied.

Chris laughed, "Maybe…but even so, she has a great legal team working in her office…there is no way in hell Gabriel & CM Punk are going to get away with what they've done…Olivia would not let that happen." Chris responded.

Before Chris could respond, Christian & Adam walked into the room.

"Oh, hey Trish…are we interrupting something? We can come back." Christian responded.

"No, ya'll are fine…I was getting ready to go anyway." Trish responded, as she looked back to Chris.

"I'll be back by before I leave to go home." Trish said.

"Okay." Chris responded. Trish leaned in to give Chris a kiss on his forehead, & got off the bed.

"I'll see you guys later." Trish said to Adam & Christian, as they waved good-bye to her. Trish silently closed the door behind her.

**CHRIS / ADAM / CHRISTIAN:**

"Dude, what was that about?" Adam asked Chris.

"Don't go there." Chris replied as he shot Adam a look.

"What?" Adam asked. "Looked like we were interrupting a close moment between…" Adam trailed off, before he was cut off by Chris.

"Two friends…best friends." Chris replied.

"Hardy may never wake-up…it maybe your chance." Christian replied.

"Hardy's going to wake-up…he has too. If there is anything that I have learned this past year, nothing, & I mean nothing, can keep those two away from each other. Nothing." Chris responded.

**TRISH / JUSTIN / ALEX:**

Trish got off the elevator & started walking the floor, when she realized that she got off on the wrong floor. She turned back around, to get back to the elevators, & heard a cry come out from one of the rooms, when she looked into the room from the hall; she saw it was Justin Gabriel. He was trying to reach for something to drink, & just couldn't…the pain was just too much from the injuries he sustained. Trish stood there contemplating if she should go in there & confront him. She hesitated, but decided to anyway.

Trish coldly, & slowly, walked into Justin's room. When he saw her, he stopped what he was doing, & just eyed her up & down.

"What the hell do you want?" Justin asked.

Trish shook her head, "Is that any way to greet the woman that you love?" Trish asked sarcastically.

Justin didn't respond…he just glared at Trish. Trish just shook her head, & started to walk out of the room, thinking why she ever came there.

"How's Jeff?" Justin called out to Trish, who stopped dead in her tracks, & turned back at Justin & approached him very closely.

"Don't you ever speak his name again you son of a bitch! Do you hear me? You better hope that Jeff does not wake-up before you get released, because he will walk down here himself, & kill you with his bare hands…and I will watch you gasp for your last breath, & there will not be one damn thing that I will do to help you…there will be nothing that you can do about it. You don't know what crazy is, until you mess with me." Trish replied.

Trish was unaware, that a man had entered Justin's room, & heard everything she said – but Justin was aware.

The man cleared his throat & Trish turned around to see him standing there.

"She threatened my life, I want her ass arrested." Justin let out.

"I didn't hear anything." The man replied, as he stepped closer to Justin handing him papers.

"What the hell is this?" Justin replied, causing Trish to look at the man.

"Its official summons papers from the DA's office. We're going ahead with prosecuting you for the attempted murders of Chris Jericho, Jeffrey Hardy, & Patricia Stratus." The man replied, as he looked to Trish, & back to Justin. "I would advise you to get a lawyer…you're going to need it." The man added, as he walked out of the room, with Trish in tow.

"Sorry you had to witness that." The man replied, as he extended his hand to Trish to shake it. "I am Alex Shelley…the assistant DA…I work for Olivia Jericho."

"Trish Stratus…victim in the case & best friend of Chris Jericho & girlfriend of Jeff Hardy." Trish replied.

"Look, I'm sorry I had to interrupt your conversation earlier, but DA Jericho was insistent that those summons be hand delivered to Mr. Gabriel today." Alex replied.

"I am sorry you had to hear my conversation with Mr. Gabriel." Trish replied.

"What conversation?" Alex replied, as he smiled at Trish. "Take care." Alex responded as he walked off, but turned around & approached Trish, "And uh, just a word of legal advice? Don't visit with the defendant pre trial."

Trish smiled, "Okay." Alex walked off, & Trish watched him leave. She knew good & well that he had heard her threaten Justin's life, but decided to over-look it.

**CANDICE / LAYLA / MICHELLE:**

Candice was back at her apartment & took more home pregnancy test…all came out positive. She could not believe that this was happening to her…at this moment.

"What am I going to do?" Candice asked out loud, as tears formed in her eyes. "Your dad will probably never know you."

There was a knock at her & it was Layla & Michelle. Candice thought to herself, "Great…the last thing I need is company."

"Hey Girl!" Layla & Michelle said in unison.

"Hey." Candice replied, as the girls entered her apartment & she shut the door.

"So, have you thought a little bit more about our plan to bring Trish down?" Michelle asked.

"I am not so sure that it is a good idea…she's been through a lot in the last few weeks." Candice replied.

"You're not going soft on us are you?" Layla asked.

"No…I mean, I still don't like Trish…we'll never be friends, but I think we should just put a hold on the plan indefinitely." Candice replied.

"What? Why?" Layla asked.

"Because I want to." Candice replied as she moved to the frig to get her some water.

"Okay…there has to be more to it." Michelle replied, taking a sit at the kitchen counter.

"Michelle – what if Sara & her best friends came back, with the intentions of taking Mark from you to split ya'll up…and to bring you down…only Mark suffers an accident that lands him in a coma…how would you feel? Would you want them to continue with their plan?" Candice asked as she took a sip of her water.

Michelle looked to Layla, "She does have a point."

Layla rolled her eyes, "Please girls…the two are not the same…Mark is not back & forth between you & Sara…and besides, Mark & Sara agreed to end their relationship…it's not like Mark is using you to get over Sara, for her cheating on him, like Jeff used Michelle." Layla continued.

"I don't know." Michelle responded.

"Well, I do…the plan is officially over…Jeff being in a coma is more than enough to bring Trish to her knees…and besides, I have other things I need to concentrate on." Candice replied.

"What could be more important than being your nemesis down?" Layla asked.

"How about being pregnant." Candice replied. Michelle & Layla were stunned.

**TORRIE / MARYSE:**

Torrie was knocking on Maryse's door, until Maryse opened.

"Torrie?" Maryse asked.

"I have to ask you something…and I want you to be completely honest with me. If you truly meant what you said the other night when you came over, you will be honest with me." Torrie said.

"Okay." Maryse replied.

"I was at the hospital seeing Trish & Jeff earlier…and Candice came flying out of Jeff's room when I bumped into her, she dropped this." Torrie replied when she handed Maryse Candice's pregnancy results.

"Candice is pregnant?" Maryse asked.

"You didn't know?" Torrie asked.

"No…I really didn't know." Maryse replied.

"Do you think this is the plan that she, Michelle, & Layla are planning?" Torrie asked.

"Uh, I don't know…according to this she is 5 weeks pregnant." Maryse replied. "Jeff & Trish were not back together 5 weeks ago."

"I know…if this is true, & she is 5 weeks pregnant, then I am assuming the baby is Jeff's…this will kill Trish, Maryse. " Torrie responded.

"What do you want me to do? Candice, Layla, & Michelle are all but done with Eve & myself." Maryse replied.

"I want you to help me uncover the truth behind this." Torrie asked.

"I don't want to get involved with this." Maryse said, as she tried to shut the door, only to be stopped by an insistent Torrie.

"If our past friendship ever meant anything to you, you will help me…please." Torrie pleaded.

**TRISH:**

Trish made her way back to Jeff's room, where John Cena was sitting quietly watching ESPN while sitting with Jeff. John was one of Trish's good friends,& thought that he had everything going for him. Trish couldn't understand why Maria was reluctant to dismiss the idea of she & John being an exclusive item.

"Hey." Trish whispered.

"Oh, hey Trish." John replied.

"Any good games on?" Trish asked as walked into the room.

"Not really…baseball isn't really my thing…college football…now that is a whole other story." John said, as Trish smiled.

"Where's Torrie?" Trish asked.

"She had to leave…something about meeting up with a friend." John replied.

"Oh…okay." Trish said as she took a chair to sit down.

"So, everyone pretty much knows how Jeffro is, but what about you? How have you been?" John asked.

"I am not going to lie, it's been really hard. I try to keep a positive attitude & outlook, but I am also aware that Jeff may never wake-up." Trish replied. There was an awkward silence between her & John. "I also can't shake the fact that I know in my heart, Jeff will recover from this." Trish replied.

John was taken aback by Trish's dedication to Jeff. He wished that Maria felt that way about him.

"Jeff's lucky to have you in his life. I can't imagine two people who are more perfect for one another, than you & him." John said.

"Thanks." Trish replied. "Have you talked to Maria lately?" Trish asked.

"No…I think it is apparent that she doesn't see me for anything other than a friend." John replied.

"Look, I know Maria…and I know she will come around…she has been through a lot too this year, so just please be patient with her…okay?" Trish replied.

John smiled, "Okay." John left Trish to be alone with Jeff before visiting hours were over.

Trish made herself comfortable by Jeff. She held his hand talking to him about today, & her encounter with Justin. But she began to spill her heart out to Jeff. "I was so closed off from love, before we started to date, with everything Shawn had put me through…I didn't need the pain…once or twice was enough & it was all in vain…but time started to slowly pass & before I knew it, I was completely frozen, but something happened for the very first time with you…my heart started to melt, I had found something true & everyone was looking around like I was going crazy…Trish Stratus dating Jeff Hardy? But I didn't care what they said, because I was in love with you…and they didn't know the truth…you didn't either for awhile…that I was in love with you. But nothing is greater than the warmth that comes with your embrace, & in this world of loneliness, I only see your face. Your love just cuts me open, like no one before….please wake up." Trish cried. As Trish cried, she felt Jeff move his hands.

Trish lifted her head, & Jeff was looking back to her with his green eyes that she missed so much.

"Jeff?" Trish asked. "You're awake!"

"Where am I?" Jeff was barely able to get out. Before Trish could answer him, he spoke again. "Where is my dad & Matt?" Jeff asked.

"You're in the hospital…you had a bad accident. Your dad & Matt left for the day." Trish responded. Jeff eyed Trish up & down the best he could.

"Trish Stratus?" Jeff asked.

Trish smiled, Jeff remembered her – "Yes?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend Shawn Michaels out on a date or something?" Jeff asked to a stunned Trish. Jeff remembered her, but nothing about them ever having a relationship. Trish was devastated.


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**HOSPITAL:**

The doctor was in examining Jeff while Gilbert, Matt, Amy, Shannon, & Trish all waited outside of Jeff's room. Trish was standing in a corner talking to Amy, while Matt, Gilbert, & Shannon were sitting in chairs waiting for the doctor to come out.

"He didn't remember us Amy." Trish replied upset.

"He's been in a coma for awhile, I am sure it will come back to him in no time." Amy responded. "You two have come this far, for it to all be for nothing."

"What if it was all for nothing?" Trish asked. Before Amy could respond, the doctor came out.

"Doctor, is he alright?" Matt asked anxiously.

"Physically he is recovering nicely, it's remarkable. He is awake & alert, but…I am sorry to tell you this, he does not seem to remember the last 5 years of his life. He knows that we are current year, but he also thinks things are the way they should be 5 years ago…his memory could return tomorrow, then again it may not return at all." The doctor said. "Due to the severity of the accident, I will ask that you do not push him to remember…it has to come on its own…you can go see him if you like, but only a few at a time." The doctor said before leaving. Matt, Gilbert, & Shannon all went in to see Jeff, while Trish stayed outside with a sinking heart.

"He doesn't remember the last 5 years of his life?" Trish asked to Amy.

"Come on…you heard the doctor, it could come back tomorrow." Amy said trying to be optimistic.

"Or not at all." Trish replied. "You heard the doctor."

"Trish." Amy called out trying to calm her, as Trish turned her back & sat on the window seal in the hall.

"Personally, I don't know how Jeff could not remember you…your relationship…I know he will…you have to have faith…if he thinks it's 5 years ago, then at least you know he has the hots for you, & he will be thrilled to know that you are his girlfriend." Amy replied trying to cheer Trish. Trish just stared at Amy.

"What you thinking Canada?" Amy asked.

"Five years ago he started to embark on a relationship with Candice…it didn't work out, but at the time, like I cared what Jeff Hardy did – I was so in love with Shawn Michaels. That is who he is going to want to see…Candice…who knew in the end, that she would come out the winner in all of this." Trish replied.

"Well, you just have to convince him otherwise…and besides you have something that Candice doesn't." Amy replied.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Me, Gilbert, Shannon, Shane, Matt, Velvet, Angelina, Anderson, Christie, all of Jeff's best friends & family rooting for you." Amy replied.

**MATT / SHANNON / GILBERT / JEFF:**

Jeff looked out the window & saw Amy talking to Trish.

"What is Trish Stratus doing here?" Jeff asked.

All the men looked to each other, until Matt spoke. "She & Amy are best friends…she is here for Amy…for support…Amy was really worried about you…as we all were." Matt replied.

"I guess…I was surprised when I woke up she was here, holding my hand…normally, she wouldn't give two thoughts about me…good thing Shawn wasn't here to see it…or Candice." Jeff replied causing all of the men to look to each other again. They hated hearing Candice's name.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing." Shannon replied.

"I know Candice isn't your favorite person, Shannon…but she is my girlfriend, & I love her…so you better get used to it." Jeff replied causing Shannon to cut Matt a look from across the room, to which Jeff noticed.

"What?" Jeff asked irritated.

"Nothing." Matt replied.

"Bullshit man…what the hell is going on? Every time I say something, you & Shannon cut looks at each other." Jeff demanded.

"I am going to get something to drink…do you want anything?" Shannon asked Jeff.

"Yeah…call Candice for me…I want to see her." Jeff replied.

**JOHN / MARIA:**

"John….you have a visitor." Mrs. Cena called to her son, who was up in his room lying on his bed, tossing a football around in the air.

John made his way down the stairs, in his grey t-shirt, with a plaid button up shirt over it that was open. John approached the screen door, & was taken aback that Maria was there to see him. She hardly came over to his house, despite them being friends…John chalked it up to Maria knowing his true feelings for her, & in an effort not to complicate things between them, decided to stay away.

"Hey." Maria said followed with a smile.

"What's up?" John replied, not with much of a smile, stuffing his hands in his pockets, as he took a seat on the swing on the front porch.

"I know that we didn't get to talk much at Jericho's party the other night, & I wanted to stop by…to talk to you." Maria replied. John stared at her as she spoke.

"Um…and I wanted you to hear from me, rather than someone else…that, I…am going back to Chicago." Maria replied.

John sat there in silence trying to take it all in.

"Are you going to say something?" Maria asked.

"What do you want me to say? It sounds like you have your mind made up already." John replied coldly that did not go un-noticed by Maria.

"WOW! I didn't expect this reaction." Maria let out.

"What reaction were you hoping for? Do you want me to beg you not to go? To stay here, & maybe try a relationship with me?" John asked to which Maria didn't say a word.

"Because you're not going to get it." John let out. He was pissed off as hell at Maria…not only did she refuse to explore a possible relationship with him, he felt she judged him on her past dating experience with CM Punk, & now she was dropping a bombshell on him that she moving back to Chicago. He hated her in this moment.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come by." Maria said, as she got up.

"Tell me, do Trish, Amy, & Lillian know you're leaving?" John asked.

"Lillian knows…I told her last night…I haven't told Trish & Amy yet." Maria replied.

"Why? There two of your best friends." John replied.

"Because of everything that is going on with Jeff." Maria replied.

John shook his head in a disappointed way, pissing Maria off.

"What?" Maria asked with an attitude.

"Nothing." John replied.

"If you have something to say Cena, just say it." Maria replied. Little did she know, she opened a door she should not have.

"What the hell do you want me to say? That I love you & I want you to stay? Of course I do. But you're so stuck in the past with what happened to you by CM Punk, that you base everything off of that experience, to people that does not deserve it…people like me…I would never do the things to you, that he has done, & what really ticks me off, is that deep down you know that. You try so hard to divert my attention to people like Mickie James, rather than face the reality that I have feelings for you, & that maybe, we might actually have a shot at something. Then there's people like Trish & Amy…two of your best friends in the world, who have been good to you…you were pretty rotten to Trish, & she still gave you a place to stay…and now that she needs her friends the most, you're going to bail on her…maybe I expect it with me, but not her…she doesn't deserve that…and you know it." John replied.

"John…" Maria trailed off.

"I am done…I have nothing else to say to you…go to Chicago…have a nice life, Maria." John replied, as he went back in the house. Maria stood there for a moment, not knowing if that just really happened.

"John, what happened?" Mrs. Cena asked her son, as he ran up the stairs & slammed his door. Mrs. Cena looked outside, & saw that Maria was already gone.

**AMY / TRISH:**

Amy & Trish saw Shannon coming out of Jeff's room, & he walked over to them.

"How is he?" Trish asked.

"He thinks that he is in a relationship with Candice…he wants to see her." Shannon replied.

Amy & Shannon moved their eyes to Trish. Trish didn't say a word.

"I think I am going to go home." Trish replied.

"Trish…." Amy let out.

"It's fine…I'll talk to you later." Trish said, as she walked out of the hospital, & Jeff saw it through his room. He strangely wondered to himself what was wrong with her…why would she be so worried about him.

**TRISH / ALEX:**

Trish was running through the lobby of the hospital trying to hold her tears back, when the assistant DA Alex Shelley, saw her. Trish was trying to make it out of there, without breaking down.

"Miss Stratus?" Alex called out.

Trish kept running, causing Alex to run after her. Trish ran out of the hospital, & Alex chased her.

Alex caught up to her, & turned her around, & saw that she was extremely upset.

"Trish…what happened? Did Jeff…." Alex trailed off.

"No…he woke up." Trish let out.

"That's….that's great...right?" Alex asked.

Trish looked to Alex in the eyes, "He doesn't remember the last 5 years of his life…he doesn't remember me…us…he thinks he's in a relationship with Candice Michelle…he remembers everything & everyone else, but me." Trish said as she cried.

Alex was shocked. "Come on…let's get out of here." Trish, reluctantly, agreed.

**VELVET / SHANE:**

"That's awesome! I will let Velvet know." Shane said as he hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Velvet asked.

"Jeff…he's awake!" Shane said.

"Oh my God…that's amazing! I bet Gilbert, Matt, Amy are overjoyed. Especially Trish." Velvet said as she approached Shane. "What? What is it?" Velvet asked. She sensed something was wrong.

"There's just a slight complication." Shane said.

"What?" Velvet asked.

"Jeff doesn't remember the last 5 years of his life…he has no recollection of him & Trish." Shane said to a stunned Velvet.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Shane asked.

"Uh, what?" Velvet asked snapping back to reality.

"What was the news you had to tell me?" Shane asked.

"Nothing…it's not even important." Velvet said.

"You sure?" Shane asked.

"Yeah…positive." Velvet said, as Shane hugged her, with a dreadful look on her face.

**TRISH / ALEX:**

"Two coffee's please." Alex told the waiter.

"So, Jeff has no memory of the last 5 years? He doesn't even remember his accident?" Alex asked.

"No." Trish replied.

"I can't imagine how hard this must be for you." Alex said.

Trish looked at Alex, & then back out the window.

"Is there someone I can call for you?" Alex asked.

"How the hell can this be happening to me? How can I lose the love of my life, at someone else's hands, only he is still alive? How can this be happening? I feel like I am living a nightmare." Trish let out.

"It's okay…we're going to make Mr. Gabriel, Mr. Punk, Mr. Bautista, & whoever else was involved with this pay…they will not get away with their crimes." Alex assured Trish.

"How can you be so sure? Jeff doesn't even remember." Trish replied.

"Well, we have you, Chris as witnesses. Ms. Kanellis as a witness to the crime Mr. Punk committed against her. Mr. Michaels is also going to be called as a witness. But, we need to know who did the drugging of you & Mr. Michaels…Gabriel & Punk are not going to testify against each other." Alex replied.

"Madison." Trish replied.

"Madison?" Alex asked.

"Madison Rayne. She was a former classmate of ours. You need to get in touch with her. Justin confessed to me that she helped them with drugging Shawn & I, reluctantly helped I should say…if she didn't, they were going to make sure her brother went away for a long time for dealing drugs…but you need to also know, she was also gang raped too, by Justin's friends…so she may not be willing to testify…but if you could make work a plea deal for her brother, she may be willing to help…she's the missing piece." Trish informed Alex.

"I'll see what we can do…but in her case, if she does agree, I will make sure that those guys go down for what they did to her." Alex replied. Trish noticed he felt passionate about crimes against women…he didn't like it, & would not stand for it.

**JEFF / AMY / CANDICE / TRISH:**

"Ames." Jeff called out & smiled…causing Amy to smile as well. She couldn't hide the fact that her best friend had woken from his coma; but on the flip side, she was devastated that he didn't remember his relationship with her BFF, Trish Stratus.

"Hey. I see you decided to wake up." Amy said, as she grabbed a chair next to Jeff's bed.

"Yeah…had to catch-up on my beauty sleep." Jeff replied as the two laughed.

"Right." Amy let out.

"Hey…can I ask you something?" Jeff asked.

"Anything." Amy replied.

"What was Trish doing here? I mean, I know she's your best friend & all, & was probably here to support you, & all, but…" Jeff trailed off.

"But, what?" Amy asked hoping Jeff remembered something, anything about Trish.

"Why was she so upset that I was in a coma? I mean, I have known her most of my life…but we have never been…close…she comes from a whole different world than me…my dad & Matt said that she was here every day, just sitting with me for hours…I just can't believe that Trish Stratus would be here at the hospital waiting on Jeff Hardy to wake-up…and be so upset about it. Is there something that I need to know?" Jeff replied.

"Uh, actually there is." Amy said. But before she could finish, Candice Michelle walked in.

"Hey!" Candice let out over-joyed. Amy couldn't help but notice Jeff's eyes light up when Candice came into the room.

"There's my girl." Jeff said, as Candice made her way over to Jeff. Jeff reached for her hand, & took it, to pull her down, to greet her with a kiss.

"I am going to give you two sometime alone." Amy let out.

"See you tomorrow?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, yeah." Amy replied as she exited Jeff's room. Amy looked back through the glass window, & saw Jeff & Candice laughing, & even sharing another kiss. Her heart sank for Trish. Amy walked away from Jeff's room, & pulled out her cell phone, "Hey, it's me…can you meet me? We need to talk."

**MELINA / DAVE / MICKIE:**

Melina was still working for the local police dept & was always on edge; mostly because her boyfriend, Dave Bautista, was behind bars for his involvement with Gabriel & Punk. Melina could not get over it. She was devastated that her boyfriend of almost 2 years, had out right lied to her; he was in cahoots with the men her friends hated most, the men that tried to ruin their lives.

"Hey girl." Mickie said as she came in the police dept & approached the front counter.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Melina asked shocked to see Mickie there.

"I have come to take you to lunch." Mickie replied.

"I can't…I have so much work to do." Melina said. Mickie leaned past Melina to see back through the locked glass doors, Dave sitting in his jail cell.

"Come on…it would be good for you to get out of this place a little while." Mickie said, as she leaned up to Melina over the counter.

"I agree…go get some lunch & get out of here a little while." Officer Lawler replied.

"You sure?" Melina asked.

"Positive…now go." Officer Lawler replied.

Dave watched Melina the entire time through the glass doors. Melina turned to look back at Dave, & was caught by Mickie.

"Don't…he doesn't deserve another look from you." Mickie replied.

With those words, Melina didn't look back, she just left with Mickie.

The two friends arrived at a small café. Mickie ordered a salad, & Melina just ordered water.

"Is that all you want, water?" Mickie asked.

"I'm sorry…I am not going to be much company." Melina replied.

"Hey, it's okay…but, I think you need to talk about it to someone, & not hold it all in." Mickie replied.

Melina just looked at Mickie.

"Have you spoken to Trish, since?" Mickie asked.

"No...she probably hates me." Melina said.

"I seriously doubt that. Trish is one of your best friends, & she knows that you had absolutely nothing to do with Dave being involved with this whole mess." Mickie replied.

"How can you be sure? She hasn't talked to me since Jeff's accident." Melina replied.

"She hasn't talked too much of anyone since that night…her plate has been full between her parents return, Jeff's accident, school, & the case the DA is making." Mickie replied. Mickie's attention was diverted when she saw Maria walk to her car from a shop across the street.

"What?" Melina asked.

"And is she can forgive her, then I know you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Mickie replied, causing Melina to also see Maria.

"I thought you & Maria liked each other…I thought it was me she had the problem with." Melina replied.

Mickie took a sip of her drink.

"You dragged me to lunch James…the least you could do is tell me?" Melina asked.

"John Cena is in love with her, & she doesn't even care…she's an idiot. She doesn't even deserve his friendship. Do you know he ditched me at the spring fling to race over to Jericho's to see her, & she still turned him away? The guy almost got blown to bits to see her, & it's like she doesn't give a damn." Mickie said.

"Her loss." Melina replied.

"John is a great guy & deserves someone that will love him unconditionally. Not someone that doesn't give a rat's ass about him or his feelings." Mickie replied.

"Someone like you?" Melina asked.

"I didn't say that." Mickie replied.

"Uh, okay." Melina replied.

"What?" Mickie asked.

"Nothing…if you didn't say it, you didn't say it." Melina replied.

Just then, John Morrison walked in the café.

"Speaking of John, what about him?" Mickie asked. Melina turned around to see her ex standing in line to order his lunch.

"He hates me." Melina replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure…you know, since you, he hasn't dated anyone, you know." Mickie replied.

"Because he probably hates the woman race." Melina replied.

"Or maybe because he is still in love with you." Mickie replied. Melina turned back to look at John again, cold it be true, could he still be in love with her?

**ADAM / AMY:**

Amy arrived at a local park, & saw that Adam was already sitting on a bench waiting for her. She took a deep breath as walked over to him.

As Amy approached Adam, he stood up. "Thanks for meeting me." Amy replied, as the two sat down on the bench.

"No problem…but I am a little surprised that you called me." Adam admitted.

"Yeah, well…there are some things that I think you & I need to discuss." Amy replied.

"I'm all ears." Adam replied, as he hoped for the best on what Amy was about to say.


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**AMY:**

Amy walked into her bedroom after she met with Adam. She flicked the lights on, & took off her leather jacket & threw it on her bed, when she was startled.

"Geez – you scared the hell out of me!" Amy exclaimed.

"Sorry Georgia." Trish said, as she sat up on Amy's bed, leaning her back on the pillows that were against the headboard. Amy joined her on the bed, & the two best friends intertwined their arms, as they began to speak.

"What happened after I left the hospital?" Trish asked.

"Not much…Shannon left…and Candice showed up." Amy replied, as she looked to Trish, who stared back at Amy.

"What happened?" Trish asked, with very curious eyes.

"With what?" Amy asked.

"Candice. What else did you think I was asking about?" Trish asked.

"Well, I was on the verge of telling Jeff about today's reality, when Candice came in, so I left." Amy replied.

"So, you didn't hear them talk about anything?" Trish asked.

"Well, when she came in, Jeff said, there's my girl, & kissed her." Amy replied, as she looked to Trish. "I'm sorry." Amy continued.

"Why should you be sorry? You didn't do this." Trish replied as she stared out into Amy's room, to which Amy noticed. She felt a deep depression from Trish coming on in the days ahead.

"Look, you heard the doctor. His memory could come back tomorrow." Amy replied trying to be optimistic.

"Or not at all." Trish replied, still staring out into Amy's room. "You know, Ames, you're room is a disaster." Trish continued.

"Thanks…I guess." Amy replied.

"It's late, I better get going." Trish replied, as she tried to untangle her arm from Amy's, but Amy pulled on her arm.

"Your already here…why don't you just spend the night?" Amy asked.

"Why? We're not 11 anymore." Trish replied, which sort of hurt Amy.

"No, were not…but were also best friends, & have not really hung out since we lived together in the condo." Amy replied. Trish sat there in silence, with Amy staring at her.

"And besides, you didn't tell me what you did when you left the hospital. Have you been hiding out here all this time?" Amy asked.

"I went & got some coffee." Trish replied, which really had Amy interested, since Trish never drank coffee.

"With who?" Amy asked.

"The assistant DA, Alex Shelley. He saw me leaving the hospital, & wanted to talk about the case." Trish replied.

"It's going to be a long spring." Amy replied, as she felt her heart sank.

"Where did you go after the hospital? Were you with Matt?" Trish asked. Just then Amy had a flashback of her meeting with Adam.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_**Look, I know how you feel about me, & the kiss between us & all, but I am still with Matt." Lita said. Adam started to say something, but Amy continued, "Let me finish."**_

"_**I can't forget about the kiss either…to be honest, there isn't a day that passes, where I don't think about it…that day in the library between us…but I also cannot ignore that I have been with Matt for 6 years & I love him…but I also can't ignore my feelings for you either…I need some time to sort out my feelings…for both of you. But I also, don't expect you to wait on me either…but I hope you can understand why I just can't break things off with Matt, especially right now, with everything that has happened with Jeff's accident."**_

"_**Amy, I totally understand where you are coming from…but just know, I don't care how long it takes, I will wait for you…because I know in the end, & your feelings will lead you to me." Adam replied, as he took Amy's hand, & placed it on his chest, so she could feel his heart beat. "I love you." Adam told Amy softly.**_

"_**I have to go." Amy replied, as she gently moved her hand away, & wiped a tear away with it.**_

"Amy?" Trish asked.

"Yeah?" Amy replied.

"Where were you just now?" Trish asked.

Amy took a deep breath, "Trish, I have to tell you something…something important." Amy replied, only to be interrupted, by her mother coming in.

"Amy?" Mrs. Dumas called out, & saw Trish there.

"Trish? I didn't know you were here?" Mrs. Dumas asked.

"She's spending the night, mom." Amy replied.

"Well, maybe she can spend a couple of more weeks with you." Mrs. Dumas replied, as she sat on the edge of Amy's bed.

"Why? What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Your dad has been asked to speak at some medical conferences, & he asked me to join him. I've never been, & would really like to go…but if you need me, I can stay." Mrs. Dumas responded.

"Mom, I'll be fine…you should go…spend some quality time with dad…I know it gets lonely for him out there by himself." Amy responded.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Dumas asked.

"Positive." Amy replied, as she gave her mom a hug.

"I love you." Amy told her mom. "I love you too." Mrs. Dumas answered back.

Mrs. Dumas left the room & the two best friends to talk.

"Hey, are you okay?" Trish asked, as she slid to the edge of the bed to see Amy crying. Trish hugged her friend, "What is it?" Trish asked.

"I am the most terrible person ever." Amy let out.

"I can think of a few people that hold that honor…and you're not one of them Georgia." Trish replied.

"I cheated on Matt, Trish." Amy confessed, to a stunned Trish.

Six weeks had passed in Cameron & a lot had changed in such a short time. Jeff's accident & unexpected amnesia, Maria had left town, Melina & Bautista were now officially over, as were Velvet & Shane, Torrie not knowing what to do with Candice's unplanned secret, & Amy's secret confession to Trish. Little did anyone know the damage Justin Gabriel & CM Punk caused, would change lives forever.

**CHRISTY / TRISH / VELVET:**

The three friends were walking down the hall to class. "I am so stoked about spring break this year…Cabo baby!" Christie let out.

"Speak for yourself." Velvet let out.

"I have to agree with Velvet on this one, Chris…sorry." Trish let out.

Christie jumped in front of the two girls. "Why don't you both come with?" Christie asked.

"Because Shane is going to be there." Velvet let out. "And if you're not dating one of them, then your nixed from their inner circle…or have you noticed?"

"Yeah…and I am sure Jeff is going…and he doesn't even remember me?" Trish said, just as Jeff came out of class & saw her. He stood there, just looking at her, which caught all of their attention.

"I'll see ya'll later." Trish said as she walked off. Seeing Jeff these days was painful for Trish. She wanted desperately to tell Jeff all about the last 5 years, but didn't for fear it may too much for him to process at one time.

Jeff had a flashback of Trish, as she walked to the courtyard where she ran into John Cena.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**It was winter & the Hardy Lake was frozen solid. Matt, Amy, Shane, Shannon, Christie, Ken, Jesse, Velvet, Angelina, & Mickie were all there ice skating. **_

"_**I realize your nickname is Canada, but that doesn't mean that you can ice skate." Jeff taunted Trish playfully.**_

"_**We'll see about that won't we, Hardy?" Trish said, as she made her way out onto the ice before Jeff.**_

_**Jeff chased Trish around the ice for awhile. He could of caught up to her, if he wanted to, but he liked letting her think she got away from him every time; finally, Jeff skated up to Trish, & put his hands on each side of her waist, as they skated around the lake together, laughing.**_

_**After ice skating, the girls went to a local club to dance; the guys opted for riding their bikes in the snow. After the club, the girls decided to retreat back to the Hardy land, so see the guys. The group was gathered around a bon fire, & Trish was sitting in between Jeff's legs & he was running his fingers through hers; he noticed a large bruise around her lower arm. **_

"_**What the hell is that?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**It's just a bruise, Jeff." Trish replied.**_

"_**Yeah…a big one that wasn't there earlier. How did you get it?" Jeff replied rather annoyed, at which point caught the attention of the group.**_

_**"Please don't do this…let it go." Trish whispered to Jeff.**_

"_**Did some guy put his hands on you? Answer me." Jeff demanded.**_

"_**It was Shawn…Trish was at the bar getting us drinks when Shawn & his friends came in & he grabbed her arm, trying to talk to her." Amy said.**_

_**Jeff abruptly got up & left Trish & the group. It was obvious he was going to kick Shawn's ass.**_

"Jeff?" Candice called out. "Hello?" Candice asked.

"Hey." Jeff said.

"Did you remember something?" Candice asked.

"No." Jeff replied, but Candice was not buying it. She looked back to see Trish & Cena talking. Candice turned back to face Jeff.

"You sure?" Candice asked.

"Yeah…I am just confused…why is Trish with Cena, when she is dating Shawn Michaels?" Jeff asked.

Candice let out a laugh. "John & Trish are good friends…she is allowed to have friends, you know?"

"You're right." Jeff said, as he put his arm around Candice & they walked off…but not before he looked back at Trish one last time wondering, by his flashback, if he was just more than a friend to her.

**JOHN / TRISH:**

"So, you got any spring break plans?" John asked Trish.

"No…Christie is trying to get all the girls to go to Cabo." Trish replied.

"That could be fun." John replied.

"Or a disaster…a guy who doesn't even remember you, maybe your idea of fun…but not mine." Trish replied.

"I don't know what's worse…a guy that does remember who you are, but not your relationship with him, or a girl who knows & remembers everything about you, & knows you love her, but still wants nothing to do with you." John replied.

"Ah, Maria." Trish replied.

"Maria what's her name." John replied, causing Trish punch him in his upper arm.

"Be nice Cena." Trish replied.

"Only to you kiddo." John replied, as he put Trish in a headlock playfully, releasing her, as Trish punched him in his upper arm again, as they walked to class.

Little did they know, Jeff was watching them through the window above.

**JEFF / SHANNON / DOLPH / SHAWN:**

"Hey man." Shannon said as he walked up to Jeff looking out the window to see John & Trish walking to class together.

"Can I ask you something?" Jeff asked Shannon.

"Sure." Shannon responded.

"Does Trish love John?" Jeff asked.

"Why?" Shannon asked almost amused.

"I don't know…I thought she loved Shawn Michaels…but I have yet to see her around him or him around her." Jeff replied, in hopes that Shannon would shed some light on the situation.

"I don't really talk to Trish about her feelings for Shawn…or John." Shannon replied.

Jeff nodded his head, as if he accepted Shannon's explanation.

"Look, you & Trish are friends…you should just talk to her." Shannon replied.

"Since when is Trish Stratus friends with Jeff Hardy?" Jeff asked.

"She's not a bad girl, Jeff. She's one of the good ones." Shannon replied. "I'll catch you later." Shannon replied as he walked off.

Jeff turned back to the window; Trish & John were gone. Jeff turned back to go to class, & saw Dolph Zigler enter his classroom. Jeff made his way down the auditorium looking classroom, & took a seat in the back, diagonally across from Zigler. There was a feeling he got when he was around Dolph, a feeling Jeff couldn't shake. While during class, Jeff had flashes of slamming Dolph down on a desk, breaking it. Did Dolph do something to Candice? Did it have something to do with Trish? The bell rang, & Jeff made his way out of the classroom, & bumped into none other than Shawn Michaels.

"Sorry." Jeff let out.

"It's okay…how have you been Hardy?" Michaels asked.

"Okay." Jeff replied.

"Good…I'm glad to hear it." Michaels replied, as he walked off. Jeff noticed Madison looking at him in the hall. "Madison?" Jeff asked as people passed in front of her, & suddenly she was gone.

The bell rang & it was time for Jeff to get to class, a class he had with Candice, but he decided to skip it, & see if he could track down the one person that would tell him the truth…Amy.

**MELINA / TRISH:**

Trish was in the lunch line getting something to eat, when Melina came up to her.

"Is that all your getting is an apple?" Melina asked.

"Ah, yeah." Trish replied with sort of a smile.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Melina asked.

"Yeah…but not in here…it's too noisy. Let's go to the front courtyard." Trish replied.

Trish & Melina made their way out to the front courtyard & sat down.

"I want to apologize to you." Melina said before she was cut off by Trish.

"For what? Melina, you have done nothing wrong in any of this…I want you to know that, okay? You're still one of my best friends, & I don't blame you for any of this." Trish said as she took a bite out of her apple.

"I just feel so bad." Melina said as a tear fell from her eye. Trish touched Melina's leg for comfort.

"You have nothing to feel bad for." Trish reminded her. "Have you spoken to Dave?" Trish asked.

"No…I don't want anything to do with him anymore." Melina replied. "I lost everything to be with him…and look what he turned out to be…what kind of person does that make me?" Melina asked.

"You were just following your heart." Trish replied, "And believe me, there is nothing wrong with that." Trish replied, causing Melina to half smile. Melina saw John Morrison walking towards the building, & Trish saw Melina looking.

"If you still have feelings for him…you need to tell him, he needs to know. There may not be any hope left for me, but for you, there is. Candice may have taken Jeff away from me, but don't let her & what she did, keep you & John from being apart." Trish said. Following Trish's advise, Melina went to talk to Morrison.

Trish sat there in the courtyard, smiling to herself, hoping that Melina & Morrison could work things out. As Trish was about to get up & leave, Brian Kendrick made his way over to her, & sat down.

"May I?" Brian asked.

"I was just actually…" Trish trailed off before she was cut off.

"Thanks." Brian said as he sat down across from Trish.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked annoyed.

"You looked sad, & like you could use some company…there's nothing more disappointing than seeing a beautiful girl with such a sad face…your too beautiful to be sad." Brian replied.

Trish was silent.

Brian held out his hand, "I am Brian…Brian Kendrick." Trish looked at his hand. "I don't bite." Brian replied.

"Trish. Stratus." Trish replied, without shaking Brian's hand.

"I know…I think everyone on this campus knows who you are…Trish Stratus model extraordinaire…aside from the motorcross sensation, that is Jeff Hardy, of course." Brian replied.

"Yeah…well, I was just leaving." Trish replied.

"Please don't leave on my behalf." Brian replied.

"Trust me, I'm not." Trish replied as she was about to get up.

"You know, it must be hell for you." Brian replied.

"Excuse me?" Trish asked pissed off.

"Jeff Hardy…he remembers everyone in his life that mattered to him…he thinks he even has a relationship with your nemesis…hell, he even remembers the way he likes his toast…but you…nothing…he can't even remember the girl whose virginity he took." Brian replied.

"Go to hell." Trish barked.

"Not before you go there with me." Brian replied. Trish was gathering up her books as quickly as she could, when Jeff approached them.

"Is there a problem here?" Jeff asked.

Trish moved her eyes from Jeff to Brian, "I was just leaving." Brian replied as he walked away, causing both Jeff & Trish to look at him as he walked away.

"Did he upset you?" Jeff asked concerned.

"It's nothing." Trish replied still frazzled.

"Are you sure?" Jeff replied.

"Yeah…I am late for class." Trish replied.

"Wait, I want to ask you something." Jeff replied as Trish turned around, & Jeff approached her.

"Are you & I even friends?" Jeff asked. Trish thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Yeah…we're friends." Trish replied.

Jeff smiled, "I'm glad…I've always wanted to be your friend…I thought we would never be friends…I mean, I know you & Amy are best friends & all, but I just figured that you had your other friends, that you wouldn't even give me the time of day." Jeff replied.

"I know you don't remember the last 5 years of your life, but a lot has changed in the last 5 years…I just want you to know that I did give you the time of day…and I hope you do remember." Trish replied, as the bell rang. "See you later?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Jeff replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets, as he watched Trish walk away. Jeff started to walk away when he had another flashback.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Shawn & Madison were kissing in the locker room after football practice & Jeff stumbled upon them. Jeff shook his head in a disappointing manner, as he left the locker room, & Madison & Shawn to their make out session.**_

_**Jeff made his way to his car, & noticed Trish was waiting around for Shawn to come out. He was her ride home. Trish was leaning on his car waiting for him, while Jeff was putting his gear in the trunk of his. **_

"_**I can give you a ride home." Jeff called out.**_

"_**No thanks…I am sure Shawn will be out soon." Trish replied back. Although, Jeff knew better. Shawn didn't even DESERVE Trish. Jeff walked over to Trish.**_

"_**It's not a problem…it's on my way home." Jeff replied.**_

"_**You're sweet Hardy, but I can wait." Trish replied. It was dark outside, & Jeff didn't want to leave Trish alone in a dark parking lot & he didn't understand how come Shawn could.**_

"_**I can wait with you…I mean…if you want." Jeff replied as he smiled at Trish.**_

_**Trish looked around, & at her watch, & realized Shawn had been in there awhile. "Okay." Trish replied as she smiled.**_

_**Jeff & Trish made their way over to a bench & struck up a friendly conversation, for about 20 minutes before Shawn came out.**_

"_**Let's go Trish." Shawn demanded.**_

_**Trish turned around to see Shawn walking right past her, with Madison coming out the other door, only a few steps away. **_

"_**I better go…it was good talking with you…thanks for waiting with me…I'll see you tomorrow?" Trish asked.**_

"_**TRISH! NOW!" Shawn yelled.**_

_**Trish turned back to see Shawn putting his gear in his car.**_

"_**See you tomorrow." Jeff replied.**_

"_**Give me your phone Hardy." Trish demanded. Jeff handed his phone over to Trish with no questions asked. Trish put her phone numbers in it.**_

"_**There." Trish said, as she handed her phone over to Hardy. She put her numbers under "Canada" in his phone.**_

"_**Canada?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**If it's too hard for you to remember, I can delete them?" Trish said laughing.**_

"_**No…it's okay…I think I can remember." Jeff said.**_

"_**TRISH!" Shawn called out again.**_

"_**I think I am going to like being friends with you Hardy." Trish said as she smiled, as she looked over Shawn's way. "And who knows, maybe someday I will give you a chance." Trish replied, as she ran towards Shawn's car.**_

Jeff snapped back to reality when the bell rang again.

"Ready for class Jeffro?" Randy asked his friend.

"Hey – I think I am going to skip it." Jeff called out to Randy, causing him to walk back toward Jeff.

"If you miss this class, you will fail bro." Randy replied.

"It's not like I am out of a future if I fail college…I hear I got millions in the bank." Jeff replied, causing Randy to grin.

"Touché my friend." Randy replied, when Jeff's attention was diverted to Dolph Zigler again.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Jeff asked.

"Sure." Randy replied.

"What's with Zigler?" Jeff asked.

"He's a douche." Randy replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that I never liked him?" Jeff asked.

"You're not the only one…no one likes him. He's a self righteous asshole…all he cares about is himself…and he always wants what he can't have." Randy replied.

"Meaning?" Jeff replied.

"Meaning…if he comes onto Stace one more time in class, I'll introduce him to my fists." Randy replied, as he looked Dolph's way.

"Did he ever like….Trish?" Jeff asked which Randy was taken aback by.

"Did you remember something Jeff?" Randy asked.

"No." Jeff replied, which Randy wasn't buying it.

"Jeff?" Randy asked.

"Forget it." Jeff replied.

"Look dude, if you remembered something, you need to tell someone, don't keep it in." Randy replied. "I know it's been hard on you not being able to remember, but just know, you have friends that are here for you." Randy replied as he walked away.

**MELINA / MORRISON:**

Melina made her way to the library in search of Morrison. When she couldn't find him, she turned around to leave, only to bump into him.

"I'm sorry." Melina let out unaware that it was Morrison she bumped into, until her eyes met his.

"It's…okay." Morrison let out.

There was a silence between the two.

"How have you been Mel?" Morrison asked.

"You called me Mel?" Melina asked.

"Yeah…I did...don't read too much into it…it was just a question." Morrison replied.

"Look, I know this awkward, but I…" Melina let out before she was interrupted by Kelly Kelly.

"Hey babe…oh, hey Melina. Johnny, I wanted to let you know that I am clear from work this evening, so I am all yours." Kelly replied.

"Cool." Morrison replied, as he kissed Kelly with a quick smooch.

"See you later." Kelly replied.

"Can't wait." Morrison replied, as he watched Kelly walk off.

"You might want to put your tongue back in your mouth." Melina sarcastically let out.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Morrison asked.

"No…I totally forgot." Melina let out, as she walked out of the library, leaving Morrison confused.

_**JEFF:**_

Was making his way to his car, when he was hit with another flashback.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_**After all the things we've been through, you're just going to leave me to go on a motor cross tour? Do I not mean anything to you?" Trish yelled.**_

"_**You know I love you!" Jeff yelled back.**_

"_**Liar! All you care about is yourself you selfish piece of shit!" Trish yelled.**_

"_**I am doing this for us – our future! I am doing this because I love you dammit!" Jeff yelled.**_

"_**You're doing this for you…it's because I won't sleep with you, isn't it?" Trish asked.**_

"_**Don't be ridiculous." Jeff responded annoyed.**_

"_**It is…just admit it…I won't sleep with you, & this is the out for you so you can go fuck anyone you want to!" Trish yelled.**_

"_**Now you're just being a bitch!" Jeff yelled, as Trish slapped him.**_

"_**I didn't mean too." Trish said, as she went to touch Jeff's face, but he pushed her hand away. **_

_**Jeff didn't reply, he got his keys & left.**_

"_**Jeff!" Trish screamed. "Jeff! Please don't do this to me!" Trish screamed, as she fell to the floor. "I love you!" Trish yelled to the top of her lungs, as Jeff made his way out of the Stratus house & sped out of the driveway.**_

Later than night, Trish drove to Amy's & busted through her room, hysterical that Jeff left her, little did Trish know, Jeff was also there.

"Amy – it's over! He left me!" Trish cried hysterical in Amy's arms.

"Trish?" Amy asked.

"He's gone Ames…what am I gonna do? We had an argument, I called him a liar & accused him of wanting out, & he called me a bitch & I slapped him." Trish cried. Amy hugged Trish.

"_**I love him Amy…more than anything." Trish cried as she hugged Amy. Just then, Jeff walked in behind Trish, he listened as Trish spoke.**_

"_**He's leaving Ames…he's moving away." Trish cried.**_

"_**Trish, he's not moving away…he just got a great opportunity to make tons of money at something he loves to do…he would never leave you permanently….he loves you way too much for that…he's doing this for you & him, so you both will have a better chance at life." Amy replied.**_

"_**Really?" Trish asked.**_

"_**Really Canada." Jeff replied, as Trish turned around.**_

"_**I love you." Trish replied.**_

Jeff snapped back to reality, "Oh my God…it's not Candice…its Trish."


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**AMY / JEFF:**

Amy was in her room catching up on her music class assignments, & thinking about Matt & Adam, when Jeff suddenly busted through her bedroom door.

"What the hell?" Amy said as she turned around in her desk chair & saw Jeff standing there, in his ripped jeans & white t-shirt, black leather jacket.

"Jeff? Are you okay?" Amy asked cautiously, as she rose out of her chair.

Jeff approached Amy, "I am going to ask you something…and I want you to be completely honest with me Ames." Jeff said.

"Okay." Amy said as she took a deep breath, & crossed her arms. Amy was nervous that Jeff was going to ask her about her & Adam. Had someone said something to him? Had someone been talking about her & Adam, & Jeff had overheard it?

"I mean it." Jeff demanded.

"Okay." Amy let out as she took a deep breath. She knew Jeff was an intense individual, but she had never seen him this intense before.

"Is Candice Michelle my girlfriend? Has she ever been?" Jeff asked.

"Did you remember something?" Amy asked.

"Amy? Is she?" Jeff asked, not answering Amy's question if he had remembered something.

"No." Amy let out softly.

Jeff clinched his fists.

Jeff broke his stance, as he paced to the other side of Amy's room.

"You're really scaring me, Jeff. Let me call Matt." Amy replied, not taking her eyes off Jeff, as she reached for her phone, only to have Jeff snatch the phone cords from the wall.

"I don't want any interruptions." Jeff replied.

"O…kay." Amy said, as stood there stunned by Jeff's behavior.

"I have been floating through life these past 2 months, with no memory of my life since I was 15 years old…do you know how frustrating that is?" Jeff let out. Amy was silent. "Is Trish still dating Shawn Michaels?" Jeff asked with almost tears in his eyes now because he was so mad.

"They haven't dated in almost 4 years now." Amy softly let out, who now also had tears in her eyes.

"I think you should calm down." Amy mentioned.

"Is Trish my girlfriend? Did she ever love me?" Jeff asked looking Amy dead in the face. There was a silence. "Was she?" Jeff asked.

"Yes." Amy let out, as a tear fell down her face. Her best friend was starting to gain his memory back, & it was emotional for both of them. Especially Jeff, he was a tortured soul.

Jeff threw the phone cord across the room, & punched the wall…he paced nervously back & forth, running his hands through his hair.

Jeff sat down on Amy's bed, with his head down, as he let out a cry. Amy sat beside him, & rubbed his back. "You have no idea how frustrating the last 2 months have been for me not being able to remember anything about my life Ames." Jeff replied. "I feel like a piece of me is missing out there somewhere in the world…and everyone keeps tip toeing around me…like I cannot be myself." Jeff let out & looking to Amy with tired, confused, sad eyes.

Amy looked to Jeff with sympathetic eyes.

"Tell me everything Amy…I have to know…please tell me the truth…will you do that?" Jeff asked.

Amy scooted closer to Jeff & wrapped her arms around him, as he laid his head on her shoulder, "I'll tell you everything you want to know." Amy replied, as she laid her head against Jeff's, & closed her eyes, as a tear fell from her brown eyes.

**CANDICE / LAYLA / MICHELLE:**

"Have you guys seen Jeff?" Candice asked as she approached Layla & Michelle sitting at the picnic tables on campus.

"He wasn't in class with you?" Michelle asked.

"No." Candice said worriedly.

"Maybe he stayed over in his other class, the one he is failing?" Layla let out.

"Jeff doesn't give a rat's ass if he fails or not…he already has a career." Candice said, as she took a seat next to Michelle.

"Look, I wouldn't sweat it…I am sure he is somewhere on Campus." Layla replied.

"Lay's right…I am sure he is someone where around here." Michelle said trying to reassure Candice.

"At least, you know he is not with her." Layla said, causing the other two women to look over to see Trish talking with Ashley. Candice didn't say anything, to which Michelle & Layla noticed.

"Candice?" Layla called out. Candice turned to face Layla.

"Look, have you told Jeff about the baby yet?" Michelle asked.

"No." Candice replied.

"Why the hell not?" Michelle asked.

"Because…he has no memory." Candice replied.

"Of Trish…but of you he does…he'll be thrilled." Michelle replied.

"And what if he gets his memory back? Then what?" Candice asked.

"Candice…that is no excuse not to tell him…and besides, even if he did, he wouldn't abandon you & his child." Michelle replied.

"Chelle's right. You need to tell Jeff…and the sooner you do it, the better for everyone in the long run." Layla responded, as the bell rang.

"Do you need a ride home?" Michelle asked.

"Uh, no…I have a tutoring session this afternoon, but thanks." Candice replied.

Michelle & Layla left, leaving Candice to her thoughts. Candice put her hands on her stomach, "What is going to happen to us when the truth is learned, huh? How are they going to react?"

**TRISH / JOHN / ASHLEY:**

The trio arrived at Trish's house & there was a note on the frig.

_**Trish-**_

_**Dad & I have gone down to Charleston for the weekend with the some friends. Christy is staying the night at Alicia's – see you on Sunday. Love, Mom.**_

"Trish?" Ashley called out, as she & John sat at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah?" Trish said as she turned around.

"Everything okay?" John asked.

"Yeah…apparently the parentals have gone to Charleston for the weekend with some friends, & Christy is spending the night at Alicia Fox's." Trish replied, as she took the note off of the frig, & put it on the counter, & looked at it.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, yeah – yes!" Trish let out, as she laughed.

"Are you ready to get started?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. Let's move to the den, so we can be more comfortable." Trish replied, as she led her friends to the den.

"Western Civ is a bitch." Ashley let out.

"What's a bitch is Mr. Cole that teaches it." John let out, as Ashley let out a laugh.

"Um…you know what, why don't you guys get settled, while I grab us a couple of waters." Trish replied. Ashley looked up to Trish, "Sure." Trish smiled back at her friends, while John & Ashley cracked jokes on their Western Civ teacher, Michael Cole. Trish made her way into her dad's office, looking back down the hall into the den, to still see Ashley & John cracking jokes. Trish quietly shut her dad's office door, & dialed a number.

"_**Melina – it's Trish. Did you find anything out?" Trish asked, as she sat at her dad's desk, looking at the pictures on his desk of her, Christy, & Melissa when they were kids to now.**_

"_**Not much. Your friend, Mr. Brian Kendrick, has been in & out of juvy his entire childhood." Melina replied.**_

"_**Really? For typical bad boy behavior? Why would he approach me on Campus like he did, like he had a vendetta against me or something? I don't understand." Trish replied.**_

"_**I don't either, but look, I am going to do some more digging for you…if I can prevent something else from happening, I will." Melina replied.**_

"_**Thanks Mel." Trish replied.**_

"_**No problem…look, are you going to be home later tonight?" Melina asked.**_

"_**Yeah...Ash & Cena are here studying for Western Civ with me." Trish replied.**_

"_**I'll text you if I find out something else." Melina replied.**_

"_**Thanks." Trish replied, as she hung up the phone. Trish got up to leave, when her knee bumped a table in her dad's office knocking over a picture – it was of the Stratus / Garcia family when they spent the summer in Charleston, when she & Lillian were 14. "I miss you Lillz" Trish said to herself. Trish put the picture back, & noticed Chris Jericho walking into his house – she hadn't seen Chris that much since Lillian broke-up with him. "I miss you too, Jericho."**_

**TORRIE / MARYSE / EVE / STACEY:**

"I cannot believe we are breaking into a doctor's office, in the hospital, to find out who Candice's baby daddy is." Stacey replied.

"That brunette bitch is hiding something, & I am going to find out what it is." Torrie replied.

"If we get caught, we are going to jail…you do realize that, don't you?" Stacey asked.

"Stacey!" Torrie whispered at her BBF. "I need to concentrate." Torrie continued.

"Sorry! Geez! All I am saying is, we will be in a cell next to Bautista, Gabriel, and Punk…and I don't do orange very well either." Stacey replied.

"Just keep an eye out." Torrie replied.

As Torrie was about to try the lock again, the door opened, & out came Maryse & Eve.

"Maryse? Eve? What are ya'll doing here?" Torrie asked.

"What's that?" Stacey asked, as she went to grab the file from Maryse.

"Stop!" Maryse said, as she turned, to prevent Stacey from grabbing the file. Torrie furrowed her brow at Stacey.

"What is it?" Torrie asked Maryse as she folded her arms.

"Not here." Maryse replied.

"Come on – let's go to my house." Eve replied. Torrie & Stacey stood there, as Maryse & Eve turned around, "I don't bite." Eve replied. Torrie & Stacey looked at each other, & decided to follow them to Eve's house.

**MELINA / MICKIE:**

"Hey." Mickie replied, as she walked into the Cameron police department.

"Now is not a good time Mickie." Melina responded.

"You know, becoming a work-aholic doesn't look good on you." Mickie replied.

"If you're here to sling insults, you can leave now." Melina replied, as she got up & put a file back in the filing cabinet.

"Easy Perez." Mickie replied as she held her hands up. "I am here to officially invite you to an end of the year BBQ I am having at my house…and I really want you to come…and since Maria moved away, there is no reason why you can't come." Mickie replied, as she handed Melina an invitation, & left.

Melina shook her head, & put the invitation in her purse. Melina turned around, & saw Dave looking at her through the glass doors in his cell.

**EVE / STACEY / TORRIE / MARYSE:**

"Nice digs." Stacey let out.

"Thanks." Eve said with a smile.

The girls made their way to Eve's room, & she closed her blinds & locked her door.

"Must be pretty top secret whatever is in that file." Torrie replied, as she sat in a chair in the corner.

"You never know who is creeping through night." Eve replied, in all seriousness.

Stacey looked around Eve's room, & spotted a picture of Maryse, Ted, Candice, & Cody Rhodes. "Cody Rhodes? Candice was seeing Cody Rhodes?" Stacey asked.

"Let me see that." Torrie replied as she looked at the picture. "Girl gets around."

"Tell me about it." Stacey replied.

"Isn't he dating Christy Stratus?" Maryse asked.

"He likes her…she doesn't like him…she just doesn't know it yet." Torrie replied, causing all the girls to laugh.

"Trish doesn't approve of Cody." Stacey replied. The girls were silent.

"Ya'll must think I am the awful one dating Randy…he is Candice's ex & all." Stacey replied.

"You didn't cheat on Randy…Candice did…and your nothing like her…and that's not a bad thing." Maryse replied. Stacey smiled.

"What's in the file?" Torrie asked.

"Look for yourself." Maryse replied, as she handed the file to Torrie. Torrie looked to Stacy, as she began to open the file.

**AMY / JEFF:**

The afternoon was turning into evening, & Jeff had been at Amy's all day going through old yearbooks, pictures, & DVD's in her room. Amy sat across from Jeff on her bedroom floor, & grabbed Jeff by the hand, & walked him over to her mirror.

"Pull your lip down & look." Amy replied. Jeff did so, & on the inside of his lower lip, was "Trish" tattooed.

"You got it on a dare…before you even dated her…and you were a little lit." Amy replied as she sat on her bed. While Jeff sat on her dresser.

"You have loved Trish since the 2nd grade…she's the only one you have ever loved really…in a romantic way." Amy replied, as Jeff had a flashback of him & Trish as kids. "You two were always connected because of your link to me…but you two didn't really click, until high school, towards the end of sophomore year…she was dating Shawn, but he never treated her right." Amy continued as Jeff had the flashback of Shawn & Madison in the locker room, & one of Shawn taking off with Madison in his car, at the annual car wash for the cheerleaders. "You were always good to Trish, & a gentleman, never trying to take advantage of her during her time with Shawn…even when he was an ass to her." Amy replied.

"Once she broke up with Shawn, Trish took some time for herself, & it was during that time that you & her became really close…she fell in love with you." Amy continued. Jeff started having flashbacks of homecomings with Trish; Christmas's spent with her where he gave her a diamond promise ring.

"Junior year was where you got your motor cross deal, & you left to pursue it…you left Cameron, but you never left Trish." Jeff had a flashback of their fight. "You came back senior year to be with Trish, & to graduate with your friends." Amy replied. "It wasn't until recently that you two got back together." Amy continued. All of a sudden, Jeff had a rush of memories come back to him –their senior prom, Jeff leaving b/c he thought Trish cheated on him with Shawn, Trish dating Justin, Jeff taking Candice to Vegas, Jeff beating the hell out of Zack Ryder at the Christmas party, the spring fling where Jeff finally admitted to Trish that he still loved her, to them making love for the first time that night, to finally the accident that caused Jeff's accident.

"Jeff, what is it?" Amy asked.

"Nothing…I should be going…it's getting late." Jeff replied.

Amy got up off her bed, & walked Jeff downstairs to the front door.

"Thanks Ames." Jeff replied, as he kissed Amy on her cheek & gave her a hug. Amy was taken aback by his actions. Jeff looked Amy in the eyes, "Matt is so lucky to have you." Jeff said as he left. Amy shut the door, & slid her back down the door, as she sat on the floor, feeling guilty for thinking about Adam.

**MELINA:**

Melina was still at the station looking for any information on Brian Kendrick that she could. Why would someone just out of the blue, talk to Trish that way, when they didn't even know her.

"It's getting late…you should go." Jerry Lawler advised Melina.

"Yeah…but I have to get this case work done." Melina said as she smiled back at Officer Lawler.

"Perez…I know your working on something for your friend…why don't you tell me what it is, & I'll see if I can help you…and you can get out of here much faster." Officer Lawler replied.

"Really? You would help me?" Melina asked.

"Are you kidding? You're like a daughter to me…and I definitely don't want another accident to happen around this town." Lawler replied.

"Okay…but not out here." Melina replied.

"Let's go to my office." Lawler replied.

Lawler did a more in depth background check on Brian Kendrick & made some calls & was able to find out more information. "Looks like this Brian Kendrick kid is bad news." Jerry replied to Melina, as he handed her what he found out.

"His ex girlfriend, Tiffany, filed a protective order against him for assault, with intent to kill?" Melina asked.

"Yeah…apparently, he has some serious jealousy issues; seems that she was a runner-up in the annual Dynasty Magazine's hometown hottie, & at the same time she was on the verge of ending her relationship with Kendrick & he was not having it…then there are some charges for grand theft auto, drug trafficking, & simple assault."

"Trish won the home town hottie? Is that some sort of connection?" Melina asked.

"I don't think the whole Dynasty Magazine thing, has anything to with a hill of beans…I think it is just more of a coincidence…but look at this." Lawler replied, as he handed Melina another file.

"Cullen Shipyard?" Melina asked. "Trish's dad owns that shipyard…it's in Charleston." Melina replied.

"John Stratus is co-owner…he owns it with Ray Garcia." Officer Lawler replied.

"Ray Garcia?" Melina asked. "As in Lillian's dad, Ray Garcia?" Melina asked.

"Yes." Lawler replied.

"I am not following…any of this." Melina replied as she looked to Jerry.

"Keep reading the file, while I go get us some coffee." Jerry replied.

"Testing me?" Melina replied.

Jerry smiled, "Maybe."

Jerry left & Melina continued looking through the file.

**TRISH:**

Ashley & John had gone, & Trish got out of the shower & put on some short cut off jean shorts, where the pockets are hanging out from under the shorts, a grey Cameron University t-shirt, & her ugg boots. Trish pulled her hair into a loose bun on top of her head. She thought about texting her sister, but decided against it – the bad guys were in jail. "Jail….Melina." Trish said to herself, as she grabbed her purse off her dresser & a hoodie out of her closet & made her way down stairs where she snatched her keys off the counter. She made her way to the front door, & opened it, to find Jeff standing there. Trish was startled, "Jeff? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I remember." Jeff replied. Trish was silent. "I remember everything." Jeff replied.

**CHARLESTON, SC:**

"Anna, thanks for having us this weekend." Alice Stratus replied, as she greeted her friend.

"You & John, & your girls are like family to us, Alice…you are always welcomed." Anna replied, as the two ladies made their way into the parlor.

"How is Lillian doing?" Alice asked.

"She's doing fine…I was hoping she would come & join us this weekend, but considering it's been 5 years since…" Anna trailed off.

"It's okay Anna…I understand." Alice replied.

"How is Trish doing?" Anna asked.

"Given the circumstances, pretty amazing…I just worry about her getting on with her life if Jeff never remembers…sometimes I think those two are meant to be…then there are others, where I am not so sure." Alice replied.

"Lillian is a champion of Jeff Hardy & Trish's relationship with him…he really does seem like he does love her…according to Lillian." Anna replied, & Alice just smiled.

"Maybe…but sometimes I can't help but wonder if Trish would be…better off without him." Alice replied.

**LILLIAN:**

Lillian was looking out her penthouse window overlooking NYC. She had flashbacks from 5 years ago, when she was just 15 years old.

It was a hot; summer night in Charleston…Lillian had been out with some of her local friends, when Lillian decided to head back early, so she would be at the house when the Stratus's arrived.

Lillian was walking the dim lit streets, when she happened to walk up on a drug deal going down. Flashes of that night where she was beaten were coming back to her. She snapped out of it, when her phone rang. "JERICHO" came across the screen, & she hit ignore.

**TRISH / JEFF:**

Trish folded her arms, trying to keep warm, from the cool spring air at night as she stared at Jeff. Jeff looked to the ground, & ran his fingers through his hair, smiling.

"I remember it all Canada…I remember waiting with you after football practices, why you call Amy Georgia, ice skating on the lake, swimming in the lake, the strapless white sundress that you wore on our first date, our first kiss at the top of the ferris wheel, our fight when I left junior year for motor cross, graduation night, spring fling dance, the first time we made love…" Jeff trailed off, as Trish hugged him so tightly crying, with Jeff hugging her back. Jeff picked Trish up, & carried her back in the house & closed the door. Trish reached up & kissed him, then pulled away.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to rush you…" Trish replied.

"Don't be." Jeff replied, as he grabbed her by the face & kissed her passionately.

Jeff picked Trish up again, & carried her upstairs, to her bedroom. The reunited lovers made love for a second time, & this time is was intense. Jeff kissed Trish all over, from head to toe. These two were really showing each other just how much they loved each other & how much they missed each other. Trish loved being in Jeff's arms, & he loved her being in his.

Trish was asleep on her stomach facing Jeff, while he laid on his back with one arm behind him, having flashbacks of the night he fought with Justin in Trish's room – Justin punching Jeff, Jeff punching Justin, Justin strangling Trish, & then to when Jeff & Justin fell out of the window. Jeff looked to Trish who was sound asleep. The memories got too much for Jeff; he needed some air; he got up, got dressed, & left Trish to her dreams. He made his way down stairs to the kitchen; he got some water, & sat at the kitchen counter. As he took a sip of water, he had flashes of Justin strangling Trish, & her grasping for air, & at the same time, Trish screaming "I love you!" after their fight about him leaving for motor cross.

Trish woke to Jeff being gone. She rose out of bed, & looked out the window – his car was still there, so Trish got dressed back in her shorts & t-shirt. Trish made her way downstairs & heard the TV on. She entered the den quietly & saw Jeff watching old DVD's of them alone in the dark. Trish flipped the lights on, & walked over to Jeff & sat beside him on the couch. She grabbed the remote, & turned off the DVD, & looked to Jeff.

"Do you wanna talk about it Hardy?" Trish asked.

Jeff just shook his head no, "Not really."

Before Trish could continue, there was a knock at her door. Trish & Jeff shared curious glances. Trish got up to go see who it was with Jeff in tow. Trish opened the door, to see Wade Barrett standing there.

"We have a problem." Wade replied.

Jeff placed his hand above Trish's on the door, opening it wider making it known he was there, & Trish was not alone. Jeff stepped in front of Trish, "You bet your fucking ass we do." Jeff replied as he glared into Wade's eyes.

**MELINA / LAWLER:**

"Well?" Lawler asked, as Melina turned around.

"Lillian Garcia was beat & left for dead, for fear she would report a drug deal going down." Melina replied.

"Yeah. But that's not all." Lawler replied.

"They kid-napped her, dragged her to Cullen's shipyard, beat her, & left her for dead there. They had no idea her father owned the place. Luckily for Lillian, the Stratus's went by the ship yard first, to see it before they joined the Garcia's at the summer home, & they found her." Lawler replied.

"Oh my God. How awful." Melina replied.

"The Garcia's didn't want this getting out, so the Stratus's being extremely close with Olivia Jericho, reached out to her…Olivia made a phone call, & she had the records sealed.

"What does this have to do with Brian Kendrick?" Melina asked.

"Brian Kendrick was the one that was identified by Trish, as one of the perpatrators in Lillian's beating." Lawler replied, as Jerry handed Melina a file. "Trish spotted him, & John Stratus chased him." Lawler continued.

"Kendrick only got 5 years…he was released a couple of days ago." Lawler replied.

"He remembered Trish…and that explains why Lillian broke-up with Jericho, & left town." Melina replied.

"Maybe." Lawler replied.

"He's looking to seek revenge on Trish for having him locked up all those years ago." Melina replied.

"Or to fuck with her." Lawler replied.

"Jerry." Melina replied.

"Look, you need to tell Trish to come down here & fill out a report if he did threaten her…it could be the only thing that saves her life…this time." Jerry replied.

**TORRIE / EVE / MARYSE / STACEY:**

"Candice is almost 4 months along?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah." Maryse replied.

"So Jeff could be the father?" Stacey asked.

"Could be…but we don't know for sure." Eve replied.

"This is going to bury Trish." Torrie replied as she looked at Stacey.

Torrie closed the file, & rubbed her hands over her face, as if she was having a migraine.

**TRISH / JEFF / WADE:**

"Jeff…" Trish trailed off.

"What the hell do you want, you son of a bitch…you give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your worthless life…right here…right now." Jeff replied, as he pulled out a knife & held it to Wade's throat, as he pushed him up against the house.

"Jeff – STOP!" Trish yelled.

"You better listen to her Jeff." Wade barely got out. Jeff turned his glare to Trish.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jeff asked.

Trish was silent, as Jeff pressed harder on Wade cutting his air off.

"Trish…tell him." Wade got out.

"Wade is testifying for the prosecution that you were set-up with drugs." Trish let out, as Jeff turned his glare from Trish to Wade.

"Then what is the problem?" Jeff asked.

Before Wade could answer, Trish's phone rang.

"_**Melina?" Trish asked, as she kept her eyes on Wade & Jeff.**_

"_**Brian Kendrick is the same Brian Kendrick that you identified as attacking Lillian when she was 15 in Charleston...at your parents shipyard…he was just released from prison a few days ago." Melina replied.**_

_**Trish was silent…she couldn't believe it.**_

"_**What is it?" Jeff asked, as he released Wade, & approached Trish.**_

"_**Trish?" Melina asked.**_

"_**Yeah?" Trish replied as she snapped out of it.**_

"_**I ran an address check on him, & he is staying with his dad & his dad's girlfriend…115 Iverness Court. Melina replied.**_

"_**115 Iverness Court?" Trish asked.**_

"_**Yeah…do you know the address?" Melina asked.**_

"_**That is Alicia's house…Christy is over there." Trish replied.**_

**ALICIA / CHRISTY:**

"So, are you & Cody, you know back on?" Alicia asked Christy as they painted their toe nails.

"Sort of." Christy said as she smiled, & Alicia nudged her.

"Trish doesn't approve." Christy remarked.

"Yeah…well, at least Cody is not a former drug addict." Alicia responded, to which Christy rolled her eyes.

"Jeff's a good guy…everyone makes mistakes." Christy replied. "And, he loves my sister more than anyone…so he's okay with me." Christy replied.

Before Alicia could respond, a guy busted in her room startling the girls.

"Where is my fucking phone at you little bitch?" the guy called out to Alicia.

"I don't know…I don't have it." Alicia said, startled. "I really don't." Alicia begged.

"She really doesn't." Christy let out turning the guy's gaze to her. "We've been in her room all night." Christy let out. The guy didn't say a word; he just turned around, & slammed the door. Alicia ran over to her door, & locked it.

"Who was that?" Christy asked, with almost tears in her eyes.

"My mom's boyfriend's son…Brian….Brian Kendrick." Alicia replied.

**BRIAN:**

Back in his room, Brian opened a metal box, & out he pulled newspaper clippings on the Stratus / Jericho / Garcia families.

"_**District Attorney Olivia Jericho scores another win for the prosecution in Embezzlement trial."**_

"_**John Stratus's daughter, Trish Stratus, named hometown hottie by Dynasty Magazine."**_

"_**Ray Garcia's daughter, Lillian, named Valedictorian of high school class." **_

"_**Jeff Hardy: Celebrity girls don't have anything on my girlfriend, Trish Stratus."**_

"_**John & Alice Stratus – Expanding their business in Europe – bringing jobs to the UK."**_

"_**Anna Garcia – opening new shelter for battered women in need."**_

"_**Chris Jericho – son of DA Olivia Jericho, scores full football scholarship to Cameron University."**_

"_**Trish Stratus – Jeff Hardy is still the same Jeff Hardy I knew when we were kids."**_

"_**Lillian Garcia & Trish Stratus – what's it like being a heiress?" **_

"Let thee who is without sin, cast the first of many stones." Brian said quietly to himself, as he held up a picture of Trish Stratus. "Too bad your sister will pay for yours." Brian said to himself, as he smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**TRISH / JEFF / MELINA / CHRISTY**

Christy stormed out of Melina's car, as she approached the Stratus front porch, where Trish & Jeff were standing. Christy moved past in between Trish & Jeff, as she entered the house & ran up to her room.

"Christy?" Trish called out, only to be greeted by a slam of her bedroom door.

Melina walked up the stone walk way, to be greeted by Trish & Jeff half way.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jeff asked Trish.

"Yeah." Trish replied, as Jeff smiled, causing Trish to smile back at him.

"Good night Melina." Jeff replied.

"Night." Melina responded as she turned her torso & watched Jeff walk to get in his car.

"Thanks for going to pick her up for me…I was kind of in the middle of something…and couldn't get away without explaining a novel." Trish replied, as she stuck her hands in her back pockets, to watch Jeff pull out of her driveway.

"It was no problem…especially considering who was in that house." Melina replied.

"I really appreciate it." Trish replied.

"Yeah, sure." Melina said as she nodded. "Although, she's probably going to hate you in the morning."

"Or in the next 5 minutes when I go to talk to her." Trish replied.

"Speaking of the next 5 minutes, wasn't it like 5 minutes ago, that Jeff Hardy didn't have a memory of the last 5 years?" Melina asked as she folded her arms.

"Yeah…well that has changed." Trish replied with a satisfied grin.

"He remembered you?" Melina asked as she smiled.

"He remembered everything." Trish said with a smile. "Do you have anywhere to be right now?" Trish asked.

"No." Melina replied as she shook her head no.

"Good…because I think I am going to need some back-up." Trish said, as she wrapped her arm around Melina's shoulders, as they looked up at Christy's bedroom window, & started to make their way into the Stratus house.

**JEFF:**

Jeff was driving on his way home, smiling knowing that he got his memory back, & that soon he & Trish would be back together, in full force, & everyone would know that he was the one for her, & she was the one for him...nothing would ever come between them again. However, he had one tiny item to deal with, Candice Michelle. His smile faded when his cell rang & "CANDICE" came up. Jeff hit the ignore button, & dreaded to go back to Candice's apartment for the night…it was late, & he didn't feel like explaining anything to her, on why he opted not to stay at her apartment for the night…at least until he decided to tell her about his memory coming back.

**AMY:**

Amy was lying on her bed watching TV, when her mother came into her room.

"Amy." Christine called out.

"Yeah, mom?" Amy answered.

"Your dad & I have our trip planned & reserved…so we will be leaving this weekend, so if you want to have Trish come & stay while we are gone, that's fine…or if you want to stay at Matt's, then that's fine too." Christine replied.

"Mom, I think I will be fine." Amy replied.

"You sure?" Christine replied.

"Promise." Amy replied.

"Okay…but if you need anything at all, you can call us Ames." Christine replied, as she walked out of Amy's room.

Amy's phone rang, & "ADAM" came up on her caller ID.

"Hey." Amy replied with a smile.

"What's happening Dumas?" Adam asked.

"Not much…what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Well, I was calling to see if maybe you would like to hang out tomorrow." Adam asked as he squinted.

"Adam…you know I am still with Matt." Amy replied.

"I know…but that doesn't mean that we cannot hang out as friends, right?" Adam replied.

"True…but I think you know that we are more than just friends." Amy replied, as Matt walked into her bedroom.

**VELVET / ANGELINA:**

"So you & Shane, just broke-up like that?" Angelina asked, as they sat in the bonus room of Velvet's house.

"Yeah…pretty much!" Velvet replied.

"I am not buying this…there had to be a reason?" Angelina asked. Velvet was silent as she sat on the couch.

"I wonder how Trish is doing? Gosh, can you believe Bautista's involvement with all of this?" Velvet asked as she grabbed a magazine & flipped through it.

Angelina grabbed the magazine from Velvet's hands, "Don't change the subject on me Velvet…why did you & Shane break up…and I am going to know if you are lying." Angelina replied, as Velvet stared at her BFF.

"I hate it that you know me so well…it's quite annoying actually." Velvet replied.

"Spill." Angelina replied.

"Well…promise me that there will be no judgments." Velvet replied.

Angelina raised her right hand, "Swear."

Velvet took a deep breath, "I broke up with Shane."

Angelina looked confused, "Why?" Angelina thought that Velvet had the perfect boyfriend in Shane. He loved Velvet with all of his heart, & would have done anything for her.

"Because…I wanted to be with someone else." Velvet replied as she got up off the couch.

"Who?" Angelina asked.

"Chris Sabin." Velvet replied. Angelina was in shock & confused.

**MATT / AMY:**

"What the hell?" Matt asked, causing Amy to turn around.

"Uh, let me go…Matt's here." Amy replied as she hung her phone up.

"Who are you more than friends with Amy?" Matt asked concerned, as he approached Amy.

"Trish…you know she is just like a sister to me…." Amy replied, as she moved to her dresser, to put some clothes in it.

"Yeah…I'm sorry." Matt replied as he sat in a chair in Amy's room.

"Jeff came by here after school." Amy replied.

"Yeah?" Matt asked.

"He remembered Matt…everything." Amy replied as she smiled at Matt, who smiled back.

"I knew he would…it was just a matter of time." Matt said, as he smiled at Amy & reached his hand out for hers. Amy gave Matt her hand, & he pulled her into his lap.

"I felt like he was remembering little pieces here & there." Matt replied.

"He was." Amy replied.

"So does Trish know? Did you tell her? What did she say?" Matt asked as his brown eyes looked into Amy's. Knowing that she wasn't talking to Trish, & not knowing if Trish knew about Jeff or not, how was she going to get out of this one? Just then Amy's phone buzzed. Amy got her phone out of her pocket, & it was a text from Trish.

"Jeff came by – he remembered everything. Call you tomorrow Georgia."

Talk about saved by the bell. "After he left here, he went to Trish's & told her in person." Amy replied. "She couldn't talk long, but said she would give me all the details tomorrow."

Matt smiled, "Jeff has Trish back…and I have you…all is right in the world." Amy did her best to smile.

**SHANE / ANDERSON / SHANNON:**

"Velvet dumped you for Chris Sabin?" Shannon asked as Shane lifted weights.

"Sabin?" Anderson asked as he came off the treadmill.

"I guess she thinks the grass is greener on the other side." Shane let out as he lifted weights.

"But Sabin? Someone needs to tell that girl to get some freaking glasses." Anderson replied, causing Shannon to crack a smile.

Shane looked to Anderson, "Don't hate on Velvet."

"Sounds like someone is still in love." Shannon let out, as he grabbed the weights from spotting Shane.

"What would you know about love? You wouldn't know it if it bit you in the ass." Shane remarked.

"Touchy." Anderson let out.

"This guy is Jeff's best friend & look at everything he has been through to date Trish Stratus…all the sacrifices…fights…comas…and she still loves him, & when he remembers, he will still love her." Shane replied, then took a sip of his water.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shannon asked.

"Dude – are you that stupid? Angelina Love has been in love with you for years, & you haven't even noticed." Shane remarked.

Shannon looked to Anderson, "Dude's right." Anderson remarked.

"Angelina & I are just friends." Shannon replied.

"She wants to be more." Shane replied.

"Not gonna happen." Shannon replied.

"Why? She's got game." Anderson asked.

"Then you date her." Shannon replied pointing to Anderson.

"In case you have not noticed, I am dating a hot red head, maybe you have heard of her, Christie Hemme?" Anderson remarked.

"Dude's right." Shane remarked, causing Shannon to roll his eyes.

"Not gonna happen guys." Shannon replied.

"Tell us why." Shane asked.

"I don't feel that way about her…she is to me what Amy is to Jeff…friends…nothing more…nothing less." Shannon replied, as he began lifting weights.

**JEFF / CANDICE:**

Jeff was about to enter Candice's apartment when he got a text from Trish.

"_**Glad U came over tonight but sorry U had to go. " – Trish**_

"_**GladICameOver2…IMissYouAlready." – Jeff**_

"_**I miss you too. Where are U?" – Trish**_

"_**AtCandices." – Jeff**_

"_**Why?" – Trish**_

"_**TimeToTellTheTruth." – Jeff**_

"_**Will I see U tomorrow?" – Trish**_

"_**AndEveryDayAfter." – Jeff**_

"_**I love you." – Trish**_

"_**ILoveYou2Trish…." – Jeff**_

Jeff put his phone back in his pocket, & took a deep breath as he entered Candice's apartment, which was dark. Jeff quietly entered, & turned the lights on, to find Candice sitting on the sofa.

"Where have you been? I have been worried." Candice replied.

"I had to clear my mind." Jeff replied as he stood in the place, while he & Candice starred at each other.

Candice bit her nail, & turned her head, & let out a sarcastic laugh, "Right." She turned back to face Jeff, "Am I supposed to believe that?"

Jeff didn't appreciate her attitude, & walked into the living room space, "You can believe what you want."

"I kept calling you, & it kept going to voicemail." Candice replied to Jeff, as her eyes followed him, sitting on the ottoman.

"I told you." Jeff replied, before he was cut off.

"I know…you had to clear your mind." Candice replied in a matter of face tone. There was a silence between the two. "You were with her, weren't you?" Candice asked.

"Look, it's late, why don't we talk in the morning?" Jeff asked.

"Why don't we talk now?" Candice asked to Jeff's irritation. Jeff was silent, when his phone went off again. It was another text from Trish.

"_**Never Again." – Trish **_

"Is that her?" Candice asked. Jeff didn't say anything. "Bitch." Candice let out.

Jeff jumped up off the ottoman, "Your one to fucking talk." Candice glared at him. "I was in a coma for 3 months, & when I come out of it, I have no memory of the last 5 years of my life, & you took advantage of that…you knew Trish was my girlfriend, you knew the life I had before the accident, & somehow the words escape you?"

"They escaped your friends too." Candice replied. "I am not the only one to blame…your dear father, your loyal brother, your dearest Amy." Candice trailed off.

"Amy is the ONLY one that told me the truth…I went to see her tonight, & she told me EVERYTHING Candice…EVERYTHING!" Jeff yelled. "You took advantage of my memory loss, for your own selfish needs, & let someone else suffer because of it." Jeff yelled.

"Why shouldn't she suffer? She gets everything she wants…and for once in my life, I wanted to have something she wanted, but couldn't…and if we're being honest, it felt good." Candice replied.

"You think Trish wanted to be attacked & almost killed? You think she wanted to be humiliated in front of all her classmates when those nude pics of her & Shawn went around making it look like she was unfaithful? You think she wanted CM Punk to attack her in her own home? You think she wanted to watch her boyfriend & best friend almost die?" Jeff yelled. "Do you?" Jeff yelled again, as he took his arm & swiped everything off of the fireplace mantle.

"If anyone is the bitch here, it's you." Jeff replied.

"How can you say that to me? After everything I have done for you?" Candice replied.

"What have you done for me Candice? Lie to me? You are not the person I once knew. You are manipulative, selfish, condescending, & a liar." Jeff replied.

"I love you…everything I have done has been because of that…for God's sake, I went away with you for the summer after your blow up with Trish after graduation…I was the one there cheering you on…supporting you…I even had sex with you…and you weren't exactly turning it away…despite knowing that I knew it was her you loved & were probably thinking about, I still slept with you…and you just drop me off at the airport…like you drop off your dry cleaning, not even a I love you. Do you know how humiliated you made me?" Candice yelled in Jeff's face.

Jeff pointed at Candice, "You lied to me!" Jeff yelled. "I was always honest with you from day one about what our relationship was…and how I felt about Trish…so don't stand there & act like you didn't fucking know." Jeff yelled, as he walked into the bedroom to pack his bags, followed by Candice. Jeff got his bags, & started packing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Candice asked she cried.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm leaving." Jeff replied shortly.

Candice went to grab Jeff, & he pulled away. "Don't." Jeff replied.

"I love you!" Candice declared, causing Jeff to stop & look at her.

"I'm sorry…I don't love you…but you already knew that." Jeff replied as he continued packing.

"You want to leave? Then leave! Get the hell out of here & go play house with that bitch of yours!" Candice shouted as she started throwing Jeff's clothes all over the place. Jeff grabbed all of his clothes up, & started to make his way out of the door.

"Isn't that what you were trying to do, play house? At least with Trish, it will be real." Jeff replied, as Candice went to slap him, but he caught her arm. "Don't ever call me again…don't text me…don't come see me…and stay away from Amy, my brother, my father, my friends, & most importantly, stay away from me & Trish." Jeff released Candice's arm, & he went to the front door.

"You might want to re-think this…once you walk out that door, there is no coming back…and I just wonder how Gilbert Hardy would feel about that." Candice replied, as she walked closer to Jeff.

"What the hell does my father have to do with any of this?" Jeff asked pissed.

"How would he feel knowing his son walked out on the mother of his grandchild for a spoiled brat like Trish? Do you think that Gilbert would forgive you for leaving your child, considering you grew up without a mother?" Candice asked. Jeff stood there silent. "I am pregnant Jeff…we're going to have a baby." Candice told to a stunned Jeff.

**TRISH / MELINA / CHRISTY:**

"Go away Trish!" Christy yelled back.

"I am not leaving until you talk to me." Trish replied back.

"I better be going…I have an early class tomorrow." Melina replied. "Okay…see you tomorrow." Trish replied.

Irritated Christy went into the bathroom that she shared with Trish to wipe off her make-up. When she dropped a make-up remover cloth, she found a torn condom wrapper on the floor next to the trash can.

All of a sudden, the light bulb went off – Trish Stratus, was sexually active…and their parents had no clue their straight A daughter was having sex under their roof with a pro BMX rider with a former drug habit. Christy opened the door to Trish.

"You're right, we need to talk." Christy replied, as Trish entered her sister's room.


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**RECAP:**

Melina picked up Christy from Alicia Fox's at Trish's request so she wouldn't have to explain to Jeff Hardy & Wade Barrett why she all of a sudden had to go get her sister's from her BFF's. The less anyone knew about Brian Kendrick & what he did, & the Jericho-Stratus-Garcia cover-up, the better off everyone would be.

Jeff remembered Trish & everything about their life. He went to see her, & they made love a second time. Jeff promises to Trish, that nothing or no one else, can come between them again…he will not allow it to happen. The love struck couple profess their undying love for one another.

Velvet confided to her BFF Angelina Love, that she broke-up with Shane Helms, to be with someone else, Chris Sabin.

Shane still has love for Velvet & doesn't want his friends to "hate" on her. Can he win her back, or is she gone forever?

Ken Anderson & Shane Helms break the news to Shannon Moore that Angelina Love has been in love with Shannon for years. Shannon dismisses the idea of him & Angelina ever being a couple, saying that she is to him what Amy is to Jeff – nothing more, nothing less.

Amy Dumas finally confesses to Adam Copeland that they are more than just friends, to which Matt Hardy overhears, not knowing that it is Adam that Amy is talking to. When confronted about it, Amy lies & tells Matt it was Trish she was talking to – she loves Trish like a sister. Amy tells Matt about Jeff coming by after school & that he got his memory back. Matt is ecstatic, as he always had faith that Jeff would remember.

Christy Stratus learns that her perfect sister, Trish, has not only reunited with Jeff Hardy, but the two have been having sex in their parents' house – knowing this news would not sit well with their parents, what will she do?

Jeff Hardy lets Candice Michelle know that he has all of his memory back & confronts her on why she lied to him that they were really never a couple – that Trish Stratus was the one he was actually in a relationship with. Candice confesses that she loves Jeff & how he made her feel humiliated over the summer when she went away with him & slept with him, knowing he loved someone else. Candice berates Trish, & Jeff is poised to walk out on Candice, when she drops a bombshell – she & Jeff are having a baby.

**TRISH / CHRISTY:**

Trish walked into Christy's room, & turned around to face Christy, who was still standing at the door with it open, with her hand on the knob.

Trish put her hand on her hip, "I did not have Melina come & get you at Alicia's to embarrass you…no matter what you might think." Trish replied.

Christy shut her bedroom door, & walked up to Trish & folder her arms, "Then why did you do it?"

"My intentions were good." Trish replied, as she walked around Christy to the other side of the bedroom, over to Christy's dresser, where she leaned against it, & place her hands on the edge of the dresser.

"I'm listening." Christy replied.

"It's a long story…you were…" Trish trailed off & stopped.

"I was what?" Christy asked.

"Nothing." Trish replied.

"Unbelievable & typical…you send your friend to pick me up at my best friend's house, which, by the way, mom said I could spend the weekend there, while you stay here with Jeff & Wade, doing God knows what? You are a total hypocrite." Christy replied, as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"We weren't doing anything." Trish replied irritated.

"Really?" Christy asked. "Then what the hell is this?" Christy asked as she showed the torn condom wrapper. Trish was speechless.

"So…are you going to tell me which one you're sleeping with, or is it both?" Christy asked.

"It's not what you think." Trish replied defensive.

"Really? Let's see what mom thinks." Christy replied as she pulled out her cell phone, causing Trish to grab the phone from Christy's hand.

"Jeff & I are back together…he remembered everything from the last 5 years." Trish replied.

"And you two celebrated by making passionate love, under mom & dad's roof?" Christy asked as she rolled her eyes. "I think I am going to puke."

"I love him, Christy…and he loves me…I know you don't understand it, but one day when you finally meet that guy, the one, you will know exactly what I am talking about." Trish replied.

"What makes you so sure that I haven't?" Christy replied.

"Cody Rhodes? Give me a break." Trish replied.

"What is it about Cody that repulses you?" Christy asked.

"I…just don't trust him." Trish replied.

"And you trust a guy that left you to be a motorcross star…and that got hooked on drugs, & lied to you about it…Cody is not even in the same league as Jeff." Christy replied.

"You're right…Jeff & Cody are two different people…and Jeff has made some bad decisions…but that doesn't change the fact, that I believe Jeff is a better person than Cody." Trish replied.

"You're always going to defend that guy…no matter what." Christy replied.

"Yeah…I am…because I love him & I believe in him…and besides, I thought you liked Jeff?" Trish asked.

"I do…but…" Christy replied.

"But what?" Trish asked.

"Nothing…let's just agree to disagree when it comes to Cody." Christy replied.

Trish raised her eyebrow, & looked ay Christy, "Deal."

"But, you have to know that when you start bashing him, I am always going to defend him, like you do Jeff…and I won't take your crap with it." Christy replied. Trish nodded her head in agreement.

"You know what they say – you can't help who you fall in love with." Trish replied. "So, are you going to tell mom about me & Jeff?" Trish asked.

"No…I would never do that." Christy replied.

"Thanks." Trish replied. "Are we good here?" Trish asked before she left.

"Yeah…we're good." Christy replied, as Trish turned to walk out of her room.

"Hey Trish?" Christy called out.

"Yeah?" Trish answered back.

"You never told me about why you sent Melina to get me from Alicia's?" Christy asked.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, & I just wanted to spend some time with you." Trish replied. Christy smiled. It wasn't very often that she got to spend time with Trish, & it was nice of Trish to want to spend time with her. Trish left Christy's room, & as she started to walk down the hall, she got a call from Jeff.

_**TRISH – "Perfect timing Hardy." **_

_**JEFF – "How's Christy?"**_

_**TRISH – "She's fine…just a little misunderstanding between sisters…speaking of misunderstandings, have you talked to Candice yet?"**_

_**JEFF – "Yeah."**_

_**TRISH – "Good…I was thinking that since Mickie's BBQ is this weekend…maybe you & I could go together."**_

_**JEFF – "There's been a slight complication."**_

_**TRISH – "What?"**_

_**JEFF – "I am not going to be able to go…I got a call from my manager, & have to go out to LA this week to take care of some business."**_

_**TRISH – "Really? When do you leave?" **_

_**JEFF – "I am at the airport now…but we will catch up once I get back…okay?"**_

_**TRISH – "Okay." **_

_**JEFF – "Trish?"**_

_**TRISH – "Yeah?"**_

_**JEFF – "You know that I love you, right? I mean, really, really love you – like no one else has my heart kind of love?"**_

_**TRISH – "Yes…what has brought this on?"**_

_**JEFF – "Nothing…I just love you so much."**_

_**TRISH – "I love you too, Jeff."**_

_**JEFF – "I'll see you when I get back."**_

_**TRISH – "Better."**_

_**JEFF – "Love you."**_

_**TRISH – "I love you too Hardy."**_

**JEFF / CANDICE:**

Jeff hung up his cell phone, & turned to face Candice who just walked into the room.

"Did you call Trish?" Candice asked. Jeff stared at Candice before he answered her.

"Yeah." Jeff replied.

"How did she take the news?" Candice replied.

"I didn't tell her…and I am not going to over the phone…" Jeff trailed off before he was cut off.

"Jeff…" Candice interrupted.

"Dammit!" Jeff yelled. "You just told me that your pregnant with my child…that has barely sunk in to me, & I will not tell Trish over the phone…I want to tell her in person…as soon as I have some time to digest the news myself." Jeff replied. There was silence between the two before Jeff spoke again.

"I won't do that to her Candice…I told you tonight that I would not abandon my child, & I won't…but this is going to be done my way…not yours…Trish is off limits to you…I'll tell her when I am ready to." Jeff replied.

"It's going to be hard to ignore her for the whole week without running into her at school…and all." Candice replied.

"I am not going back to school…I have a kid on the way to support now…and I told her I was going to LA for the week anyway…that should give me some time on how to tell her…but until I tell her, don't make any statements to the press…on facebook…or twitter…you at least owe me that much." Jeff replied, as he got up to leave the room.

"You know, this baby…it's a good thing." Candice replied, as Jeff turned around.

"I'm sorry…I don't know how I feel right now." Jeff replied, as he went into the guest bedroom to try & sleep & digest the fact that he is going to be a dad…and the mother of his child, won't be Trish Stratus.

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

Torrie, Stacey, Mickie, Melina, Trish, Amy, Velvet, Angelina, & Christy were all at Mickie's getting ready for her BBQ party later that night. The girls had been riding horses all day. Trish shared the good news of her & Jeff being back together, Velvet let everyone know that she & Shane broke-up, Christy admitted that she wanted to take the next step with Ken Anderson. Everything seemed to be perfect.

The girls were out on the patio chatting it up.

"You know that assistant DA, Alex Shelley, he is best friends with Velvet's new boyfriend, Chris Sabin." Angelina announced, causing Amy's eyes to shift quickly to Velvet, & Velvet's to Angelina.

"Is that true?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…they were childhood best friends…and still are…like you & Trish." Velvet replied.

"So…you never told us why did you break-up with Shane?" Amy asked.

"Uh…we have just been together for so long, we were just at the point, of where do we go? Do we get engaged, married, move in together? Or do we go our separate ways." Velvet replied.

"Shane didn't want to get married?" Amy asked.

"No…just the opposite…I didn't." Velvet replied.

"He proposed?" Mickie asked.

"No…but he was going to…I found the ring in his drawer when I was putting up his laundry…6 months ago." Velvet replied.

"Six months ago?" Amy asked.

"Our 5 year anniversary would have been this summer…he was waiting until then to ask." Velvet replied.

"Does he know you found the ring?" Torrie asked.

"No." Velvet let out. "You all must think I am like the most awful girlfriend ever." There was a silent pause between the friends.

"No…we don't…you had to do what made you happy." Amy replied.

"And there is no shame in that." Trish chimed in.

"Thanks." Velvet replied with a smile, as Angelina patted her on her shoulder, causing the girls to laugh & smile.

"So Trish how's Christy…I saw her around town a few weeks ago." Mickie asked.

"Ah yeah…how is that little munchkin?" Torrie asked.

"She's good…getting ready for Senior year." Trish replied.

"Is she still seeing Rhodes?" Torrie asked, causing Trish to roll her eyes.

"What?" Torrie asked.

"She thinks she is in love with Cody Rhodes." Trish replied, causing Amy to laugh & smile.

"Only thing is…she doesn't know she isn't." Amy replied.

"Exactly Georgia…that's what I have been trying to tell her." Trish said.

"Why do I feel like there is a but coming on?" Stacey asked.

"But she is really insistent that she is…and that Cody is the one." Trish replied.

"You know…it wasn't that long ago, when I remember you thought Jeffro was the one…and everyone didn't believe you…as I recall, everyone thought that you were out of your mind…you two were two polar opposites of each other…but you both proved everyone wrong though…and now look at you…he has his memory back…you are in love…and back together." Mickie replied, causing Stacey & Torrie to share glances at each other, which Velvet picked up on.

"Speaking of Jeff, get us up to speed girl…I am dying to know all of the details." Christie said.

"There's really not that much to tell…he went to Amy's one afternoon after school, & she told him the truth about us…he remembered…came to see me…and we talked." Trish said.

"And you two had sex…for the second time." Amy replied, causing Trish to blush, & the girls to squeal.

"You are such a whore!" Mickie exclaimed, as she playfully hit Trish in the upper with a magazine, causing the girls to laugh, with the exception of Torrie & Stacey.

"Details Stratus." Melina replied.

"A lady never tells." Trish replied smiling causing all of the girls to laugh. "All jokes aside…I think this is it for me & Jeff…there is nothing that can tear us apart now…nothing." Torrie & Stacey just glanced at each other.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Gilbert Hardy was sitting in his recliner, reading the bible when Jeff passed through the living room. Gilbert lowered the bible, & looked at Jeff, "You finally getting out of the house tonight?"

"Yeah…but I will be back tonight. I have some things I have been needing to do." Jeff replied. "Thanks for letting me stay here these last couple of days dad." Jeff grabbed his hat & put it on. Before Jeff made it out the door, he called out to his son.

"Jeff?" Gilbert called.

"Yeah?" Jeff answered.

Gilbert put his bible down, & approached Jeff, "I know you have been going through a lot this past week…and if I am being honest…a lot to think about…I just want you to know that whatever you decide, I am always here for you." Gilbert replied.

"Thanks Dad…that means a lot." Jeff replied, as he hugged his dad. Jeff walked out the door, & Gilbert sat back down in his recliner, & closed his eyes, "Please be with our boy…he sure could use you right now." Gilbert said softly.

**MICKIE'S BBQ:**

Everyone was mingling & having a good time. Music was blaring, friends were dancing, & laughter could be heard for miles around.

"You came?" Trish asked as John Cena walked up beside Trish she was getting something to drink, to which Mickie noticed from afar.

"I'm afraid against my better judgment." John replied.

"Come on…it's been forever since we've seen you…and besides, you should get out…and I believe that deep down you wouldn't have come, if you really didn't want to…if you knew you weren't going to have fun." Trish replied, as she bit into a strawberry. "Am I right?" Trish asked, causing John to smile.

"You'll never know…catch you later Trish." John replied; as he walked pass Trish over to John Morrison & Rey Mysterio.

"You're welcome Cena!" Trish shouted, as John walked off, waving his hand at Trish.

Mickie made her way over to Trish, "Hey. You having fun?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah." Trish replied.

"What was that about?" Mickie asked.

"What was what about?" Trish asked confused.

"You & Cena." Mickie replied.

"We're just friends Micks…always have been…I love Jeff." Trish replied. "And besides, you should go talk to him."

"I can't…not after the spring fling fiasco." Mickie replied. "He'll never like me the way he liked Maria." Mickie replied.

"You don't know that…unless you give it a try." Trish responded.

"You think so?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah…I do…you need to make John see you…Mickie James…the real Mickie James…and no one else…just think about it." Trish replied, as she walked off to go mingle with Chris Jericho.

**SHANNON / MATT / ANDERSON:**

"So that is Chris Sabin?" Matt asked, as he eyed Chris & Velvet talking in a corner with Christie Hemme.

"Yeah…can you believe it?" Shannon asked.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Anderson asked.

"Apparently she wasn't." Matt replied. "Did Mickie really invite him tonight?"

"Velvet brought him as her date." Anderson replied. "At least according to Christie."

The guys spotted Angelina getting a drink & talking to Christian.

"Better go get your girl before someone else beats you to it." Anderson joked with Shannon.

"Man…you need to shut the fuck up." Shannon replied, causing Anderson to laugh, & Matt.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Matt asked.

"Not a damn thing." Shannon replied.

"No way…give it up man." Matt said laughing.

"Angelina has the hots for our friend Shannon here…but he doesn't seem to return her feelings." Anderson remarked.

"You talk too damn much…anyone ever tell you that?" Shannon asked irritated.

"For real? Angelina likes you?" Matt asked, causing Shannon to roll his eyes.

"Matt…PLEASE…let's not go there." Shannon replied.

"Uh…let's." Matt replied.

Shannon looked to Anderson, "I hate you."

**MICKIE / MELINA:**

"So I just noticed that Morrison went inside to go to the bathroom…I think you should follow him." Mickie replied.

"Uh…I am not a stalker." Melina replied with a laugh.

"I didn't say you were…all I am saying is this will give you a legit excuse to run into him…so you two can you know…talk." Mickie replied.

"And what's your excuse?" Melina asked.

"Oh…I don't need to go to the bathroom." Mickie replied, as she took a sip of her drink.

"No…what's your excuse going to be to run into Cena…to you know, talk to him?" Melina asked.

"I don't need one…because I am the host of this shin-dig & if I want to talk to Cena I will…if I don't, I won't…and trust me…I don't." Mickie replied with a laugh.

"Really? Then why did you invite me?" Cena asked from behind to a stunned Mickie.

"Yeah…I got to go to the ladies room." Melina replied, as she left Mickie & Cena to talk.

**MICKIE / JOHN:**

"Uh…it's not what it sounded like." Mickie replied.

"I bet." John replied, as he started to walk out of the party.

"John…wait…let me explain." Mickie called out as John turned around.

"No thanks…I'll pass." John replied.

**STACEY / TORRIE:**

"Look, all I am saying is we need to tell Trish what we know…if we don't & she finds out that we knew, she will never forgive us." Stacey replied.

"You really know how to kill a mood Kiebler." Torrie replied.

"This is really bothering me Torrie…you saw her today…happy…and when she said that she believes this is it for her & Jeff…nothing else can tear them apart." Stacey replied.

"I know…I was there…I heard everything she said…that is why we are not going to tell her what we know…it would devastate her beyond belief…and besides, can we have one night without any drama?" Torrie replied. Stacey was silent.

"Stace?" Torrie asked.

"Look…as your best friend; I promise you after tonight, we will tell Trish what we know…okay?"

Stacey half heartedly smiled, "Okay."

"Right now…I just want to enjoy myself & this fab party Mickie has put together." Torrie replied.

"I know…I'm sorry." Stacey replied.

"I will tell you what else is fab? John Cena! HELLO!" Torrie replied.

"Really? You like Cena?" Stacey replied.

"There are more guys out there than Randy Orton, you know? And I just maybe awful for saying this, but Maria was such a dumbass…how could she let that go to waste?" Torrie replied.

"You do know that Mickie likes John, right? He took her to the spring fling." Stacey asked.

"And he ditched her to go see Maria…I bet he wouldn't ditch me." Torrie replied.

"Now that Maria is gone…maybe he & Mickie will get together." Stacey replied, causing Torrie to shoot her a go to hell look.

"Whose team are you on Kiebler?" Torrie asked.

"Yours…but…" Stacey trailed off.

"But?" Torrie asked.

"It's nothing." Stacey said as she got up to go find Randy.

Torrie also got up & followed Stacey calling her name. Unbeknownst to them, that Velvet came out from behind, & heard enough to know that they were hiding something from Trish.

**MELINA / MORRISON:**

"This is stupid…I followed my ex boyfriend to the bathroom just to talk to him? This isn't me. I can't believe I followed Mickie's advice." Melina said talking to herself. When she turned to leave, she bumped into John.

"Excuse me." John said as he came out of the bathroom not realizing it was Melina he bumped into.

"Sorry." Melina said embarrassed.

"Nah…it's okay." John said, as he made his way past Melina, until she called out his name.

"John." Melina called, causing him to turn around.

"Yeah?" John replied.

"It was nice seeing you tonight…you look happy." Melina replied. John smiled, "Thanks."

John walked off, & Melina hit her head against the wall, "I am such an idiot. I need to tell him how I feel…if I don't tell him now, I never will." Melina made her way back out to the BBQ, & saw John kissing Kelly Kelly, as she arrived at the party.

**TRISH / JERICHO:**

"Hey." Trish said, sitting down on a lounge chair across from Jericho. Jericho did not respond.

"Are you ignoring me & your friends now?" Trish asked.

"What do you want Trish?" Jericho replied. He called her "Trish?" He hardly ever does that Trish wondered.

"It's night-time Jericho…why do you have sunglasses on?" Trish asked laughing, as she reached to remove his sunglasses, only to have him slap her hands away.

"Why do you care Stratus? All you ever give a damn about these days is that loser boyfriend of yours, Hardy…you give him a piece of ass, & you turn into quite the bitch." Jericho replied.

"Why the hell are you even here, if all you're going to be is an asshole? This isn't the pitty party for Lillian Garcia dumped my ass." Trish said, pissing off Jericho.

"Fuck you Stratus…I don't need your shit!" Chris chirped back at Trish.

"No…fuck you!" Trish replied, as she threw her drink in Jericho's face, as she got up, causing him to get up, & grab her arm.

Jericho jerked his sunglasses off his face, & squeezed Trish's arm hard pulling her to face him, "I almost died because of you & Hardy & my girlfriend left me probably because of it…how the hell do you expect me to feel?" Jericho asked.

"Let go of me." Trish replied, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Your life is perfect…that's all that matters to you, isn't it? You & your damn perfect life." Jericho remarked.

"Let go." Trish sternly replied.

"I am not finished." Jericho chirped back.

"I think you are." Jeff replied, causing Trish & Jericho to look his way. "Let her go Jericho." Jeff replied.

"I realize your upset…and mad at the world…but you're not the only one who almost lost their lives that night…and your damn sure not the only one that misses Lillian…I miss her everyday…so stop making this about you…everyone of us is a victim in all of this." Trish replied, as she jerked her arm away from Jericho, & walked towards Jeff.

**RANDY / CENA:**

"Dude…you have got to let Maria go." Randy said to John, as they stood on the deck of the James house, overlooking the backyard, as Jeff & Trish walked through the back yard & into the woods.

"Where do you think they're going?" Cena asked.

"Isn't it obvious…probably to have sex…but who cares…you need to forget about Maria…Mickie, Melina, Torrie, Angelina, there all single…and would probably mingle with you bro." Randy replied, causing John to roll his eyes.

"You know before I came here tonight…she sent me a text that she met someone else…that she wasn't coming back to Cameron." John replied.

"Okay…I get you miss her as your friend…and was hoping for maybe something more with her, but John, you two were never an item…you can't miss what you never had, man." Randy said as he slightly tapped John on his shoulder.

"Thanks man." John replied sourly, as he turned to leave.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Randy called out.

Stacey walked over to Randy, "What happened?"

"I said something I shouldn't." Randy replied, as he put his arm around Stacey & the two walked back into Mickie's house.

John was walking to his car, & dropped his keys. He bent to pick them up, & heard a noise, like someone breathing hard. He walked over to the woods, where a kid's playhouse was, & saw Amy & Adam behind it, kissing one another. He couldn't believe his eyes. John silently left.

**TRISH / JEFF:**

Trish & Jeff held hands as they walked into the dark woods together. They stopped when the music seemed to be just a whisper from Mickie's house. Trish leaned into Jeff, holding on his jacket at the bottom with both hands. She leaned up & kissed him gently. The more the kiss lasted, the more aggressive it got, with Jeff placing his hands, behind Trish's head. The broke, & came up for air.

"I've missed you Hardy." Trish replied, while Jeff was pushing her hair, out of her face.

Jeff smiled, "I missed you too." Causing Trish to smile, & bite her lip at the same time.

"We have some catching up to do." Trish replied. Before Jeff could respond, they heard their friends begin to sing karaoke, & turned their heads towards Mickie's house.

"I bet you that they won't even know we're gone." Trish replied, as she leaned up to kiss Jeff again.

"What was Jericho's deal? Did you two have another falling out?" Jeff asked.

"He's upset that Lillian is gone…dumped him…and I know you didn't walk me out here to talk about Chris Jericho." Trish replied.

"And he blames you? Am I right?" Jeff asked.

"And he blames you." Trish replied.

"So that gives him the right to do this?" Jeff asked, as he pulled up Trish's arm, which looked like it was beginning to bruise, from Jericho's grasp.

"It's okay…it's just a bruise." Trish replied. There was a silence between Trish & Jeff. No matter what Jericho did, Trish was always there to clean up his messes, & Jeff was growing tired of it. But, Jeff knew he couldn't do anything about it…seeing as how he had a mess of his own to take care of.

"So why did you bring me all the way out into the woods? What did you want to tell me in private?" Trish asked, as Jeff looked into her eyes, causing Trish to smile, "What is it Hardy?"

"You know I love you." Jeff replied.

"I know that." Trish replied.

"I have to tell you something…and you may not like me too much after it." Jeff replied. Trish was silent. "I just need you to understand that I had no idea about it until now…and it definitely was not expected…and definitely not in my plans…it happened months ago…before you & I got back together."

"Your worrying me…what is it?" Trish replied.

"It's Candice." Jeff replied.

"I don't understand…what does Candice have to do with us?" Trish asked.

"Trish…Candice is pregnant…and I am the father." Jeff replied. Trish was stunned.

Trish walked away from Jeff, & paced.

"Trish?" Jeff asked.

"This can't be…she can't be pregnant…and you can't be the father." Trish yelled out.

"Trish." Jeff called out.

"She's a slut Jeff…anyone could be the father." Trish sniped back.

"It's true." Jeff replied. "I wanted to tell you first before you heard from someone else…you needed to hear it from me first." Jeff replied.

"That's why you went to LA, isn't it…that was the business you needed to take care of?" Trish asked.

"I never went to LA." Jeff replied.

"I don't understand?" Trish asked.

"I found out earlier this week…I told you I was going to LA b/c I needed sometime to process this myself…I am having a child with a woman I don't even love." Jeff replied. Trish was silent.

"So, you knew then that you were a father, & didn't tell me?" Trish replied. "Why drag it out?" Trish asked.

"I told you…I didn't know how to take the news myself…I needed time to process it…understand it…know what I was going to do before I could tell you." Jeff replied.

"Were you with Candice this whole time?" Trish asked crying.

"No! I was at my dad's." Jeff replied.

"He knows?" Trish asked.

"Yes…I needed someone to talk to…outside of friends." Jeff replied. Trish was crying now.

"What are you going to do?" Trish asked. "Where does this leave us?" Trish asked. Jeff was silent. "Jeff, ANSWER ME!" Trish demanded.

Jeff took a deep breath. "You have to know, how much I love you…I would do anything in this world for you…you're the only woman I love…have ever loved." Jeff replied.

"But?" Trish asked causing Jeff to flick his eyes in her direction. He hated seeing the hurt in Trish's eyes…it killed him to see her like this, & it killed him even more to have to tell her what he was about to.

"I grew up without a parent...you know that…I refuse to let my child grow-up without a parent." Jeff replied.

"They won't…you'll always be in there life." Trish replied, causing Jeff to turn his back on Trish, & run his fingers through his hair. Jeff took a deep breath.

"What?" Trish asked confused, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I cannot just abandon Candice, Trish." Jeff replied. There was a silence. "She's carrying my child, & regardless of what I want more than anything in this world, which is you, I can't make my child suffer because of me wanting to be selfish." Jeff replied.

"So, what are you saying? You're going to be with Candice?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…but not in the way you think." Jeff replied.

"You don't have to be with her at all…you can still be in your child's life & not be with their mother…people do it all of the time." Trish pleaded.

"I can't." Jeff barely got out.

"That's it?" Trish asked.

Jeff approached Trish, & put his hands on either side of her face, "I love you Trish." Jeff kissed her forehead. As it started to rain, Trish grew angry, she shoved Jeff back.

"How could you be so careless?" Trish asked.

"Trish…don't." Jeff replied.

"Stay away from me Hardy…I HATE YOU!" Trish yelled, as she ran away into the woods crying. Jeff wanted to go after her, but felt it was best to let Trish be…for now. Jeff sat on a log in the forest, & hung his head, & cried.

Trish was running in the rain in the forest crying, barely stopping to catch her breath. After what she was just told, she didn't want to breathe. Trish ran & ran, until she saw a road ahead through the woods. She ran up to the road, in the pouring rain.

As Trish ran into road, she stopped suddenly & turned to look at the headlights coming straight at her….


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**RECAP:**

Christy told Trish that she believes Cody Rhodes is her "Jeff Hardy." However, Trish has her doubts. Both sisters agree to disagree about each other's respective boyfriends.

Christy agrees not to tell Alice Stratus that Trish's relationship with Jeff has turned sexual.

Matt Hardy learns from Ken Anderson that Angelina Love has a crush on Shannon Moore; Shannon resents Anderson for telling Matt; Matt & Anderson continue to rib Shannon about Angelina.

Melina Perez's feelings for John Morrison resurface & she realizes that her feelings for him were always beneath the surface & never went away; Melina is poised to tell John how she really feels, but chickens out when face to face with him; she regrets this, & seeks him out, only to find him & Kelly Kelly kissing. Has Melina's chance passed?

Mickie inadverantly insults John Cena when he overhears her telling Melina, that if she wanted to talk to John, she would – but she doesn't. Mickie tries to explain her comment to John, but he doesn't want to hear it.

John reveals to Randy Orton that Maria sent him a text that she has no plans to return to Cameron, devastating John. Randy tries to get John out of the doom & gloom of it all, by pointing out that there are other fish in sea…Angelina, Torrie, Mickie, Melina.

Torrie Wilson & Stacey Kiebler continue to bicker about if they should tell Trish about Candice's pregnancy – unaware that Velvet Sky has heard them talking, but unaware of about what.

Torrie confesses to Stacey that Maria Kanellis was a "dumbass" for letting John Cena get away & hints that she may have an interest in John to which Stacey reminds her, so does their BFF Mickie James.

All the girls agree that the assistant DA, Alex Shelly, is quite the catch; Angelina reveals to the friends, that he is the best friend of Velvet's new boyfriend, Chris Sabin.

Chris Jericho has his own "pity party" about the events that almost cost him his life & cost him Lillian Garcia; Trish tries to talk to her BFF, but unfortunately for Trish, Chris takes his anger out on her with insults & the two friends get physical with each other, until Jeff Hardy steps in.

John leaves the BBQ early, & spies Amy Dumas cheating on longtime boyfriend, Matt Hardy, with his friend, Adam Copeland. John doesn't make his presence known, & quietly leaves.

It is revealed that Jeff never went to LA – he has been staying with his dad trying to figure out what he is going to do about impending fatherhood…and how to tell Trish.

Trish & Jeff go for a walk in the woods at Mickie's BBQ, & Jeff tells her that he & Candice are expecting a baby & that it happened before they got back together. Despite his love for Trish, & that she is the woman he wants to be with, Jeff tells Trish that he will not abandon Candice & their baby. Trish, devastated takes off on foot through the woods in a rainstorm.

Trish runs to the road in the rain, & stops suddenly in the road, when headlights coming toward her, catch her attention.

**TRISH:**

The truck immediately came to a halt in the rain storm when Trish darted out in front of it.

"Trish?" John Cena yelled as he gets out of his truck. Trish fell to the cold, wet road beneath her.

"Trish? Are you hurt?" John yelled as he raced to a sobbing Trish.

"Is it Jeff?" John asks. Trish is too upset to speak. John picks her up, & carries her to his truck, & places her in the passenger seat. John runs across the front of the truck, & gets inside to a sobbing Trish.

"Trish? What happened? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Did someone hurt Jeff?" John frantically asked.

"I'm taking you home." John said.

"Don't." Trish let out, as she grabbed John's hand, from putting the truck in drive.

"Take me anywhere but there." Trish replied. John looked at Trish for a minute, & suddenly put the truck in drive, & sped off.

**VELVET / TORRIE:**

Velvet was staring at Torrie Wilson, who was standing on the deck over-looking the James backyard. Should she confront her with what she over-heard between her & Stacey? It was evident in what she heard, that whatever it was they were keeping from Trish, was huge. Stacey wanted to tell Trish, & Torrie wanted to keep it from her…but for how long? After debating, Velvet approached Torrie from behind.

"Enjoying yourself?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah…great party." Torrie replied, as she raised her glass & took a sip, to which Velvet also did.

"So, you're dating Chris Sabin now?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah." Velvet replied, as she took another sip of her drink.

"And how is Shane with all of this? He must be pretty torn up…I mean since, he was planning to propose & all." Torrie replied.

"Uh, actually, I haven't talked to Shane since we broke up." Velvet replied.

"Really?" Torrie asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah." Velvet replied.

Before they could respond, Christie ran across the yard screaming with Anderson chasing her. Velvet & Torrie laughed.

"I can't think of anyone more perfect for Ken, than Christie." Torrie replied, as she smiled watching them.

"Yeah…they are kind of cute together, aren't they?" Velvet asked. Torrie nodded in agreement, as she took another sip of her drink.

Velvet put her drink down, "You know who else is perfect / cute together?"

"Randy & Stacey?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah…but that is not who I had in mind." Velvet answered. "Jeff & Trish."

Torrie was silent for a little bit, "Yeah, they look good together."

"I know, right? I mean there the couple that romance novels should be written about. She comes from a well to do family in the city who is in the popular clique, cheerleading, straight A's, class beauty queen & he is from the country – into dangerous things like motorcross, his friends are who they are, with no apologies." Velvet replied. Torrie was silent.

"They changed all the rules when they started dating, don't you think?" Velvet asked. Torrie nodded in agreement.

"I mean, who would of thought that Queen Bee Trish Stratus, the most popular & beautiful girl in high school, would fall for Jeff Hardy, total polar opposite from the world she comes from." Velvet replied.

"I am sure Amy had something to do with it." Torrie replied.

"Yeah…but only by her association with Jeff…if I recall, it was Trish that fell for Jeff…minus him always liking her since the 2nd grade & all…now there back together…and nothing will ever keep these two apart again." Velvet replied. Torrie grew uncomfortable, & Velvet noticed.

"They deserve to be happy." Torrie replied.

"Yeah, they do…so why don't you tell me what the hell you & Stacey were talking about earlier…and don't say you weren't…I over-heard you." Velvet replied.

"We don't know how true it is, that is why we haven't said anything about it." Torrie replied.

"I'm listening." Velvet replied.

"Okay…but you can't tell Trish a word of this…I really do not want to upset her, if I don't have to. When Jeff lost his memory, & I went to the hospital to see him, I bumped into Candice coming out of his room. She dropped something on the floor." Torrie replied.

"Well, what was it?" Velvet asked.

"Her pregnancy test…Candice is pregnant & we believe with Jeff's child." Torrie replied.

"You have to tell Trish, Torrie…if she finds out that you knew this & didn't tell her, she will never forgive you…or Stacey." Velvet replied.

"I don't even know if Jeff knows." Torrie replied.

Before Velvet could respond, the two caught Jeff coming out of the woods visibly upset & with no Trish in sight.

"It must be true…looks like he already knows." Velvet replied.

"And Trish." Torrie replied, causing Velvet to turn & look at Torrie.

**JEFF / JERICHO – FIGHT:**

Jeff was in the driveway headed for his yellow Ferrari when Jericho called out to him.

"Leaving already Hardy?" Jericho called out drunk. Jeff did not respond, & Jericho didn't like being ignored…especially by Jeff, so he followed him.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Jericho yelled out, to which Jeff just ignored.

"So, how was Trish this evening? Was she as good on the night of the spring fling, or did she get a clue & finally dump your druggie ass." Jericho asked laughing. That was it – Jeff was pissed. Jeff grabbed Chris by his shirt, & punched him the face, making Jericho fall to the ground. Jeff jumped on top of Jericho, & punched him again.

"Stop!" Mickie yelled as she went running towards the two.

"What the hell is going on?" Adam asked Amy, as they stopped their make-out session. Amy peaked out from behind Mickie's childhood playhouse, & saw Jeff & Jericho going at it.

"It's Jeff & Jericho…there tearing each other to shreds." Amy replied. "I have to go." Amy replied, as she slipped out from the other side to be un-noticed.

"Amy wait!" Adam called out, to which Amy ignored.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pulverize your drunken ass right now?" Jeff demanded, as he hit Jericho once more.

"Jeff – that's enough!" Amy yelled, as she grabbed Jeff's arm as it came back & hit her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Angelina asked as she knelt beside Amy.

Christian, Rey, & Randy held Jericho back from Jeff, while Shannon, Anderson, & Matt held Jeff back from Jericho.

"Fuck you Hardy!" Jericho yelled.

"I am going to fucking kill you Jericho!" Jeff yelled back.

"Is that a threat?" Jericho taunted.

"Fuck threats…that's a fucking promise asshole." Jeff replied.

"Enough Jeff!" Matt yelled.

"Fuck him Matt…that bastard doesn't even deserve to breathe the same fucking air as us." Jeff replied.

"You don't mean that." Amy said.

"The fuck I do…Jericho isn't nothing more than a miserable, whiney fucking little bitch…still fucking crying over the fact that his dream girl doesn't & will never like him in any other way than platonic…and he blames everyone else for it & I am fucking tired of it! Is it really any wonder why Lillian Garcia dumped his spoiled brat ass?" Jeff yelled. "When the fuck are you going to get over it Jericho?"

"Shut your fucking mouth about Lillian, Hardy. You don't know a damn thing!" Jericho yelled.

"I know she dumped your sorry ass…and couldn't wait to move to get away from you." Jeff replied. Jericho broke free & pounced on Jeff, & the two were at it again, & pulled apart again by their friends.

"Stop!" Mickie yelled as she got between the two groups.

"I was leaving anyway." Jeff replied, as he got out of his friends grasp.

"Wait." Amy called out, causing Jeff to turn around. "Where is Trish?"

Jeff opened his car door, & looked at Amy. Jeff didn't say a word – he got in his car & hauled ass out of the James driveway. Amy threw her arms down by her side, & reached for her back pocket, & got out her cell phone to call Trish. Jeff could be a dick sometimes…especially when he & Trish were fighting.

**AMY / TORRIE / VELVET / MICKIE:**

Amy walked into the James den, where the girls were getting ready earlier, & dialed Trish's number.

"**It's Trish – leave me a message."**

"Damn voicemail." Amy replied, as she hung her phone up.

"Any luck?" Mickie asked.

"No." Amy replied, as Torrie & Velvet entered the room.

"I am going to call the police." Amy replied.

"Why?" Mickie asked.

"What if she is hurt? What if Gabrial & Punk got out of jail & got to her?" Amy asked.

"Amy?" Velvet asked.

"What?" Amy asked.

"No one escaped from jail…no one has Trish." Velvet replied.

"How can you be sure?" Amy asked.

"Because Velvet & I saw Jeff & Trish walk into the woods earlier…they were together, & if she were hurt, or Jeff had gotten hurt, they would have called for help." Torrie replied.

"Why would he leave her in the woods at this hour, all by herself then?" Amy asked.

"Maybe they had a fight?" Torrie said, which caused Velvet to nudge Torrie.

"What is it?" Amy asked. The two girls were silent.

"Bueller?" Mickie asked.

"Tell her." Velvet said.

"Tell me what?" Amy asked.

"Amy…when I went to see Jeff in the hospital…when we thought he lost his memory, I bumped into Candice coming out of his room…and she dropped something on the floor on her way out." Torrie said.

Amy looked confused, "Okay…what was it?"

Torrie took a deep breath, "Her pregnancy test…she's pregnant…and we think with Jeff's child." Torrie replied.

Amy crossed her arms, & her eyes were big with shock. "Wow." Amy said as she turned to look out the door to see Adam & Christian helping Jericho to a nearby lounge chair.

"I mean…it's possible it couldn't be Jeff's, right?" Torrie asked turning Amy's attention back to her.

"You said we earlier…who is we?" Amy asked. "Torrie?"

"Me & Stacey." Torrie replied.

"And Velvet." Amy replied.

"Wait…I just found out tonight by over hearing Torrie & Stacey talking…and even then, I didn't know what they were talking about…I had to drag it out of Torrie." Velvet said in her defense.

"So, you & Stacey have known all this time & never said a word about it?" Amy asked pissed.

"Amy, we didn't know for sure & we sure as hell didn't see the need to upset Trish or Jeff." Torrie replied.

"But you sure as hell weren't going to tell her either." Amy replied.

"Amy, it's not like that…and you know that…Trish is our friend, we love her as much as any of you do…she had been through a lot, & we just wanted her to be happy & have some peace, for once." Torrie replied.

"I am guessing that Jeff told her tonight…and knowing Jeff, he probably ended it with her tonight, so he could be there for his child." Amy replied.

"Maybe not…maybe Trish told him she needed some space?" Torrie replied.

"You really didn't just say that did you?" Amy asked. Torrie just stood there in silence. "This isn't some lame boyfriend/girlfriend fight over something stupid...Trish & Jeff are my best friends, & if I know them, Jeff probably ended it with her so he can raise his child with both parents; & knowing Trish, she pleaded with him not to." Amy replied.

"Why would he break-up with her because he is the one with the baby on the way…if anyone, she has more of a right to break up with him." Mickie replied.

"Because…of his mom…" Amy replied. The light bulb went off in all of their heads.

"Right." Velvet said as she sat down.

"Yeah…I forgot about that." Torrie said, as she sat down next to Velvet.

"We have to find her…she doesn't need to be alone." Mickie said, as she grabbed some flashlights.

"Don't…she needs some time to breathe." Amy replied, as she looked from the group back out the window into the woods. "Where are you Canada?" Amy whispered to herself.

**CODY / CHRISTIE:**

"I had a great time tonight." Christie said as she kissed Cody good night.

"Me too." Cody replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Christie asked.

"You sure you don't want to invite me in?" Cody asked.

"Trish will be home any minute." Christie replied, as Cody leaned in & kissed Christie's neck.

"Cody…stop!" Christie yelled laughing.

"Just for a little bit?" Cody asked.

"No…I told you." Christie replied.

"I know, I know…Trish." Cody said as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on…don't be like that." Christie replied.

"Like what? That I want to come inside my girlfriend's house for a few minutes, after a great date, but can't because her buzz-kill of a sister will be home in a few minutes?" Cody said sarcastically. "You do know that she is at Mickie James's party tonight, probably with all of her friends, & Jeff Hardy…probably banging Jeff Hardy." Cody replied.

"You can leave." Christie replied, as she turned to go inside her house, but Cody grabbed her arm.

"Let go." Christie said gently.

"Let her go." They heard a voice say.

Both of them turned their heads to see Wade Barrett standing there, as he walked up on the porch.

"I said let her go." Wade replied.

Cody looked to Wade, then back to Christie & released his grip & left.

"I know you're not friends with Trish or any of her friends…so what do you want, & why are you hanging around our house?" Christie asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Maria Kanellis said as she approached Wade & Christie.

**JEFF:**

Jeff entered his house, & went immediately to kitchen; he threw his keys on the marble counter top island, & opened the frig & got a case of beer out; he went outside & sat on the back porch drinking to take his pain away from what had just transpired tonight. Tonight he told the woman he thought he would spend the rest of his life with that their life together was over with & would never be. Trish Stratus would not be the mother of his children like he planned…and he would not be the father of her children like he wanted. He was having a child with a woman that he did not even love. Jeff was depressed…Trish was everything to him, & now she was gone.

"Jeff?" Shannon asked as he entered Jeff's backyard.

"Go home Shannon." Jeff replied.

"Man…everyone is worried about you…what the hell happened tonight?" Shannon asked, as he stepped up on the porch. Jeff threw him a beer.

"This life ain't the fairytale that we both thought it would be…but I can see her smiling face starring back at me…I know we've both seen these changes before, but I know we both understand…somehow." Jeff said.

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" Shannon asked.

"I am going to be a father." Jeff replied.

"Trish is pregnant, why would you not be happy about that?" Shannon asked.

"Trish isn't…Candice is." Jeff replied. Shannon was silent.

"There's a life inside of me too, that I can feel her in…it's the only thing that takes me where I never been. And I don't care if I lost everything that I have ever known, somehow, someway I will get Trish back…if it is the last thing I ever do." Jeff replied, as he threw a beer bottle across the yard, shattering it to pieces.

**TRISH / JOHN:**

John & Trish arrived at a cabin in the woods.

"Where are we?" Trish asked.

"My family's summer lake house…let me get you some blankets." John replied.

John went to get Trish some blankets, while she looked around, at pictures of the Cena family scattered all around the living room, throughout the years.

John came back with some blankets.

"Here…these should keep you warm, as he wrapped the blanket around Trish."

"Thanks." Trish replied. John half smiled at Trish.

"I am going to go outside, down to the basement to turn on the water & gas, so we can have some heat & hot water to shower." John replied.

John left to go outside, & left Trish in the living room to her thoughts. She was in deep thought & denial about what Jeff had just told her – Candice Michelle was pregnant with his child. The thought was unbearable to Trish. She thought for sure, that she would be the one to give Jeff a family, not her nemesis. Trish was numb.

John came inside the house, "We should give it an hour, & then you can get out of those wet clothes, & get in the shower. I think I have some old athletic pants & t-shirt you can sleep in." John said, as he rambled. He noticed that Trish did not say anything. He turned to look her way, & just saw her staring out into space.

"Trish?" John called out, as he approached Trish.

"Yeah?" Trish asked.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" John asked. Trish just stared at John. John sat next to Trish on the fireplace ledge, "Why were you running through the woods, in the rain, & alone?" John asked, as he looked at Trish's stained mascara face.

"It wasn't raining then…and I wasn't alone." Trish replied.

John looked confused. "I was with Jeff." Trish replied.

"Did you two have a fight? You two will work it out…you always do." John replied, trying to reassure Trish.

"That's just it…it can't be worked out." Trish replied.

"I doubt that." John replied.

"He broke up with me…for good this time…this was it." Trish replied.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because." Trish replied.

"Because?" John asked.

"Because Candice is pregnant…and Jeff is the father." Trish let out as tears streamed from the corners of her hazel eyes. John put his arms around her to comfort her, with Trish laying her head on John's shoulder.

"Hey…it's okay." John replied, as he hugged Trish tighter. Trish broke away from John.

Trish wiped her face, "It happened before we were ever back together…when he was still seeing Candice & I was seeing Justin Gabriel." Trish replied.

"Jeff just found out?" John replied.

"Yeah…for a week now." Trish replied.

"Who else knows?" John asked.

"His dad…but that's it from our group…I am sure Candice's bunch knows." Trish replied.

"Whores." John replied, causing Trish to smile.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better…and I appreciate it, but, I don't think I will ever get over this." Trish replied.

"I know it seems like you have lost everything & that you will never get over it, but in time, you will…you just have to trust that." John replied. "And, I meant what I said, out of everyone I know, you deserve happiness the most…and despite his predicament, so does Jeff…the guys been through a lot too."

"Humm…funny…I thought you were my friend?" Trish asked, causing John to laugh.

"I am…and you know that…but, there are both sides." John replied. Trish was silent.

"However, if I were Jeff & you were my girlfriend…I would move heaven & earth to keep us together…damn anyone & anything to hell that tried to keep us apart…and I am willing to bet, somewhere, deep inside, he still wants to…there's just a slight complication now." John replied.

"Complication or not, I would have fought to death for Jeff…but I can't compete against an unborn child." Trish replied.

"The slight complication." John replied.

"What about your slight complication, Maria…Mickie?" Trish asked.

"There not complications…and I like it that way…less of a mess." John replied.

"Right." Trish replied, as she raised an eyebrow at John.

"Maria sent me a text that she was never coming back to Cameron…and she was never my girlfriend, so I really have the right to be mad? And Mickie…she's cute, she has game…but she's just a good buddy." John replied.

"Out of everyone I know, you deserve happiness the most." Trish replied, as she smiled at John, who smiled back.

"Touché." John replied as he & Trish starred at each other, & smiled.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Hardy is an idiot." John replied.

"So is Kanellis." Trish replied.

John looked to Trish, grinned at her, & leaned in & kissed her. The two broke from each other.

"I'm sorry." John replied.

Trish stared at John; she leaned in to kiss him again. Trish raised her arms up, & John lifted Trish's shirt off her, & Trish did the same with John. John picked Trish up, & carried her to an upstairs bedroom. He laid her down on a bed, & they began to make love…..


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**RECAP:**

Velvet Sky finally got it out of Torrie Wilson, what it was that she & Stacey Kiebler were keeping from Trish – Candice is pregnant & Jeff could be the father; Velvet tried to encourage Torrie to tell Trish, but it looked like Jeff beat Trish to the punch.

Amy Dumas learns from Torrie Wilson, at Velvet's urging, & with both Mickie & Velvet present that Candice is pregnant & they believe with Jeff's baby – at first, Amy is upset with Torrie for keeping this a secret from their friend, but later understands, that Torrie did it to protect Trish – considering that there may be a slight possibility that Jeff could not be the father.

Jeff Hardy & Chris Jericho have an all at brawl at Mickie's party as Jeff is leaving; Chris insinuates that Jeff just uses Trish for sex, & that maybe she got smart, & finally dumped his "druggie ass." Jeff calls Jericho out in front of all of their friends of what a whiney little bitch he is & that he needs to get over the fact that Trish will NEVER like Jericho for more than just a friend.

Amy frantically calls Trish to see if she is okay, with no luck; Mickie is determined to go search for Trish in the woods, as Trish "needs her friends." Amy tells Mickie, that all Trish needs right now, is to be alone, but privately Amy worries about her BFF.

Jeff goes home after he leaves Mickie's party & gets drunk; Shannon arrives worried about his best friend; Jeff reveals to Shannon, that he is going to be a father & shocks Shannon saying it's Candice that is pregnant, & not Trish. Jeff confides to Shannon, that if it is the last thing he ever does, he will get Trish back. Shannon worries his friend is sinking into a deep depression.

Christie Stratus & Cody Rhodes go on a date & Cody "pressures" Christie to let him come in for a little while; Christie refuses saying Trish will be home any minute, which irritates Cody. Christie tries to send Cody on his way, but he gets aggressive – until Wade Barrett unexpectedly shows up to defend Christie. Christie wants Wade to explain why he is there, as she knows her sister & her sisters friends, are not friends with Wade.

Maria Kanellis shows up back in town at the Stratus house interested in Wade's explanation of why he is there.

John Cena picks Trish up out the road & takes her to his family's summer lake house; Trish reveals to John that Jeff broke-up with her because Candice is pregnant. John tries to play devil's advocate trying to show Trish Jeff's side of things; John confesses that Maria sent him a text stating that she has no intentions of coming back to Cameron & he really has no right to be upset with her about it, as she was never his to begin with – but it is evident that he is upset. John & Trish share a kiss that leads them to having sex, trying to comfort one another over their lost relationships with the ones that they really love.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**AMY / MATT:**

Amy was in her room looking through the mess piled on her bed when she tried to call Trish & got voicemail again.

"**It's Trish – leave me a message."**

"**It's Amy…you know Georgia, your best friend? Call me when you get this…I am worried about you."**

Matt arrived at Amy's room, & knocked on her door, which was open.

"Hey." Amy called out.

"Have you heard from Trish?" Matt asked.

"No…I haven't…and I am beginning to worry about her." Amy replied. "Have you spoken to Jeff?" Amy asked.

"No…but Shannon came by this morning…he saw Jeff last night, & said that he was pretty torn up." Matt said.

"I imagine he is Matt…I think everyone is…including Candice." Amy replied.

"How's your eye?" Matt asked, as he walked over to Amy.

"I'll live." Amy said as she smiled at Matt. "But I am not so sure Trish will…your brother is a real asshole." Amy remarked.

"Amy." Matt replied.

"Don't…don't make excuses for him Matt. It's funny he doesn't mind calling Jericho a whiney bitch when Jericho doesn't get his way…but Jeff is a complete dick when he doesn't get his." Amy replied.

"That's not true." Matt replied.

"Only when it comes to Trish it is." Amy responded.

**CANDICE / JEFF:**

Candice arrived at Jeff's & knocked on the door. After standing there for a few minutes, Jeff finally answered the door, shirtless & in his jeans.

"I thought you were coming to pick me up this morning?" Candice asked.

"Damn…I forgot." Jeff replies, almost unapologetic.

"It's fine…I called a cab." Candice replied, as Jeff leaned out the door to see the cab in his drive way.

"He has my bags…can you get them for me?" Candice asked.

"Yeah…let me get a shirt on." Jeff replied.

"And you can pay the fare." Candice replied as Jeff was about to walk out the door.

Jeff went to pay the cab fare & to get Candice's bags. Candice took off her coat, & laid it on the couch & walked around Jeff's living room. She had never been to his before, because he just bought it. She was in awe of the massive house; its tray ceilings, dark walnut hardwood floors, marble countertops, decorative detailed moldings, massive staircase, stone fireplace. Candice wondered into Jeff's office. As she entered through the glass French doors, she saw a massive magazine cover with Jeff on the cover, that he had blown up. Shelves were covered in trophies & accolades that he has won through the years. Walls were covered with pictures of him & other celebrities. Candice smiled to herself, that this was the father of her child. As she moved to the desk, she frowned when she saw that Jeff had Trish's Dynasty Magazine cover blown up, & hung behind his desk. There she was in all her glory, Trish Stratus, Cameron's own hometown hottie. Candice was disgusted. As Candice moved closer to the desk, she noticed the shelves behind the desk were pictures of all the important people in Jeff's life; there were several of him, his dad, & Matt now, & as kids; in the center was the last family portrait of Jeff, Matt, their dad & mom before she died; there were several of Jeff, Shannon, Shane, Matt, & Anderson. There was one of just Jeff & Amy in a frame that read Best Buds; then there was three of Jeff & Trish; one was when Trish won Miss Cameron High, & Jeff was kissing her on her cheek; one was of Trish posing in her bikini, showing off "HARDY" written on the back of her bottoms; & the last was of just Trish, standing in a white sundress at her parents house – it had to be at Easter time. Then there was one of Trish & Amy together, at homecoming Senior Year. On the desk was a picture of Jeff's mom; & the other was of Trish & Jeff sitting in rocking chairs on the front porch of his great grandmothers house holding hands, on the Hardy land.

"What are you doing in here?" Jeff asked irritated.

"I'm sorry…I was just looking around." Candice replied.

"Your bags are in the spare room down the hall." Jeff replied, as he began to walk out of the room. "And this office? It's off limits." Jeff replied before he turned & walked away, with Candice following him to the kitchen.

"I am going to be living here…with you & with our child & certain rooms are off limits to me?" Candice asked irritated.

"Yeah…there is no need why you need to be in there…it's for business." Jeff replied.

"So…if it were Trish, she would be allowed to go in there?" Candice asked.

"Don't start…it's early." Jeff replied, as he opened the back door to the back porch to pick up his beer bottles from last night. Candice followed him out.

"Wow! Great! You were drinking last night…while I was at home…that's just awesome." Candice replied.

"Last time I checked this was my fucking house…if you don't like it or the rules, you don't have to fucking live here." Jeff replied.

"No, I don't…and neither does your child." Candice replied as she walked back into the house, with Jeff following her.

"Candice – wait." Jeff replied. Candice stopped in her tracks, & turned around.

"If I am going to live here too, I should feel like this is my home too." Candice replied.

"Yeah…you should…but you also need to know, that there is nothing romantic going on between us…we're not in a relationship…you're not my girlfriend…my fiancé…or my wife." Jeff replied.

"I know that." Candice replied.

"You say you know that…but you also need to know, that you will not be any of those things…I just want to make sure that we're clear on that." Jeff replied.

"Crystal." Candice replied. There was a silence between the two, before Candice spoke again.

"We're going to have to get along for the sake of this child…I know you missed out growing up without a mother, but I also had a rotten childhood, too." Candice replied.

"I didn't have a rotten childhood…my dad did the best with me & Matt that he could…despite the consequences." Jeff replied.

"That's what I want for this child." Candice replied.

"Then we agree on that." Jeff replied. Candice nodded in agreement.

"Good…I am going to take a shower." Jeff replied.

"I'll be here." Candice said as Jeff went upstairs, & Candice watched him fade way up the stairs. Candice was walking back into the living room, but stopped when she arrived at his office & looked at the blown up Dynasty Magazine cover with Trish on it. "I just wish he loved me…like he loves you." Candice said to herself, & she walked back into the living room.

**TRISH / JOHN:**

Trish woke up to the birds chirping in the sunshine… the weather was a far cry the previous night. The sun was blasting through the windows. Trish rolled over on her side, holding the sheets to her bare body, to see what the time was, 10:00 AM. Trish rolled back in the bed, & let out a sigh. "What have I done?" Trish whispered to herself.

"Hey." John called out from the door way.

"Hey." Trish replied back, as she rose up in the bed, pressing the sheets against her.

"I washed your clothes from last night, & placed them in the bathroom, for when you get ready to take a shower." John replied.

"Thanks." Trish replied, with a half smile. John nodded that he appreciated the thank you, & turned to walk back out of the room, but turned around.

"Trish?" John asked.

"Yeah?" Trish answered back.

"I don't want this…what we did, to make things awkward between us." John replied.

"I don't either." Trish replied.

"So…" John replied as he was cut off.

"John, its fine…really…we were just two friends trying to console one another last night…nothing more…nothing less." Trish replied as she pressed the sheets tighter to her body.

"Good…because I don't want what we did to ruin a lifetime friendship." John replied.

"It won't…and I promise…I won't tell anyone…not that I am ashamed…I just don't want to hurt…" Trish replied before she was cut off.

"Hardy?" John asked.

"I was going to say Mickie." Trish replied. "She's been a really good friend to me, & I don't want what we did to ruin my friendship with her." Trish replied.

"I understand…and the same for me with Jeff…I mean, I know we're not best friends, or as tight as you & Mickie, but I still consider him a friend." John replied.

"I understand." Trish replied. "I'm going to take a shower, & I better be going…I am sure they are probably wondering where I am, seeing as how I never came out of the woods last night." Trish replied.

John nodded in agreement, & turned to leave so Trish could take her shower, "Trish?"

"Yeah?" Trish answered.

"You'll be out of the woods soon…I know you will." John replied before he left.

Trish was in the shower letting the hot water hit her body, as she flashed back to the previous night of Jeff telling her it was over between them, because he needed to be a father to his & Candice's baby. The thought just drove her up the wall.

**CHRISTIE / MARIA:**

Maria made her way down to the kitchen, where Christie was sitting at the counter, eating cereal.

"Good morning sunshine!" Maria exclaimed.

"A little too chirpy for me in the morning." Christie replied.

"Today is going to be a great day." Maria replied.

"A little too chirpy for someone that was subpoenaed to come back & testify in an attempted murder trial none the less." Christie replied.

"Thanks for the buzz kill." Maria replied.

"Just being realistic." Christie replied.

"Anyway, as I was saying…today is going to be a great day." Maria replied.

"Okay, I'll bite…why is today going to be such a magnificent day?" Christie replied sarcastically.

"Because…today is the day that I will tell John Cena that I love him & that I want to be with him." Maria replied, as Trish listened outside in the hall. "It's been a long time coming…and I can't keep running from it."

"What if he doesn't return the feelings? Do you have a back-up plan?" Christie asked.

"That is what I need to talk to your sister about…I mean, she & John are good friends…I need to see how he feels about me today…if he has said anything, or is seeing someone else." Maria replied.

Upset at what she did last night, Trish quietly slipped out the front door.

Trish ran across her front yard, & Jericho noticed from his window. "What the hell is wrong with that girl…Hardy probably has her hooked on something." Jericho said to himself. "I'll fix him…once & for all." Jericho whispered under his breath.

**TRISH / AMY / MATT:**

Trish arrived at Amy's & spotted Matt & Amy coming out the front door; Trish turned away, & ran back in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to see Jeff…do you want to come?" Matt asked.

"Uh…I think I need a little time…and I really want to talk to Trish first." Amy replied.

"I understand…I'll call you later?" Matt asked.

"Sounds good." Amy replied, as she leaned in & kissed Matt.

The two broke, "I love you Amy Christine Dumas." Matt replied.

"I love you too." Amy replied. She watched Matt get in his car & drive off. As Amy stood there, she got a call from Adam. Instead of answering, she hit the ignore button.

**MELINA / MICKIE / TORRIE / STACEY:**

"I can't believe this about Jeff." Mickie replied.

"Well…do we know for sure he is the father?" Melina asked.

"Hello? He was with her." Mickie replied.

"Only in a sexual capacity." Stacey replied.

"Yeah…but I know Candice too…she slept around after Randy." Melina replied.

"Are you saying that someone else could be the father?" Mickie asked.

"It's always a possibility…but who? She's always had her sights set on Jeff." Melina asked.

"Yeah…you're probably right." Torrie replied.

"At this point, Jeff has made his bed, & now he needs to lie in it…I am just worried about Trish." Melina replied.

"Has anyone heard from her at all?" Stacey asked.

"No." Mickie, Torrie, & Melina all replied in unison.

"Maybe Amy has?" Torrie asked.

"I'll call her." Mickie replied, as she got up to go get her cell phone.

**AMY / MICKIE:**

_**MICKIE – Amy, its Mickie.**_

_**AMY – Hey.**_

_**MICKIE – Have you seen or heard from Trish? We're kind of worried about her.**_

_**AMY – Nothing.**_

_**MICKIE – If you hear anything….**_

_**AMY – I will call you.**_

_**MICKIE – Okay – thanks.**_

_**AMY – Alright, bye.**_

"Nothing." Mickie replied to the girls.

"Damn Jeff Hardy all to hell." Stacey replied.

**AMY / TRISH:**

Amy walked back into her room, stuffing her cell phone in her back pocket.

"Amy." Trish called out, startling Amy.

"Geez Trish! Give me a warning next time." Amy replied.

"Sorry." Trish replied.

"Where the hell have you been? And you look like…" Amy replied.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Hell." Amy replied. "What did you think I was going to say?" Trish crinkled her nose at Amy.

"It's been a rough night." Trish replied, as she moved to Amy's bed, & sat down.

"Well…obviously you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to talk to about it…so spill." Amy replied.

"Jeff's having a kid…and I am not the mother." Trish replied.

"I heard." Amy said, as she sat beside Trish & rubbed her back.

"Did you know, Georgia?" Trish asked, as she looked to Amy with a tear coming out of the corner of her eye.

"No…I didn't…I swear." Amy replied. Trish just stared at Amy.

"I thought maybe Matt told you." Trish replied.

"Matt had no clue either." Amy replied.

"Really? Jeff spent the week at Gilbert's…I thought Matt knew." Trish replied.

"I thought Jeff went to LA for work?" Amy asked.

"He didn't…he spent the week at his dad's so he could figure out how to break the news to me…that he fathered a child with my nemesis." Trish replied.

"So, he told you last night at the party?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Trish replied.

"I thought you two had a fight or something." Amy replied.

"We did…then he broke up with me." Trish replied.

"I knew something was up, because I saw Jeff leave…but not before he & Jericho…" Amy replied, before she stopped.

"He & Chris what?" Trish asked. "AMY?"

"Nothing." Amy replied.

"What? What did he & Chris do?" Trish asked.

"Chris said something to Jeff…and Jeff pounced on him…beat him pretty good." Amy replied.

Trish got up in a hurry, "I have to go see Chris."

Amy grabbed Trish's arm, "No, you don't…he was being an asshole to Jeff…saying things he had no business saying…Chris is a big boy, he can take care of himself." Amy replied. Trish was silent.

"Where were you last night?" Amy asked. Trish had flashbacks of her & John making love.

"Trish?" Amy asked. "Where were you last night? I know you didn't stay at Mickie's…she called me this AM wondering where you were." Amy replied. "And before you say, Melina, Torrie, & Stacey, they also stayed with Mickie last night…and I know you didn't stay here." Amy replied.

Trish was silent, as she got up & walked over to the window in Amy's room & looked out of it.

"If I tell you…you can't say a word about it." Trish replied.

"I won't." Amy replied.

"I mean it Ames…not a word." Trish replied.

"It won't leave this room." Amy assured Trish.

"Well…after Jeff told me about the baby…I was so upset…I couldn't think straight…I ran through the woods, & made it up to the main road…the rain, & the fog were so heavy I could barely see…plus it being night…and all." Trish said.

"I'm listening." Amy replied.

"Someone stopped & was going to take me back to my house…I begged them not to…I wanted them to take me anywhere but home…so they took me to their family's summer lake house…we talked for awhile…they were really nice to me…one thing led to another, & we slept together." Trish replied.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"John…Cena…we had sex last night." Trish replied.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that you & John Cena had sex last night." Amy replied.

"We did." Trish said.

"Oh my God Trish…are you in love with John Cena?" Amy asked.

"God no Amy! It's not even like that…we were just two people trying to comfort each other…I was distraught that Jeff ended our relationship for good because he is having a child with Candice…and John just received a text from Maria a few days ago that she was never coming back…we were upset that the people we love, wanted nothing to do with us & there was nothing we could do about it…nothing more." Trish responded.

"Good thing Maria is not here then…but you know how Mickie feels about John." Amy replied. "She's your friend Trish."

"I know…that is why I feel so bad about this…but it does get worse." Trish replied.

"How much worse can it get?" Amy asked.

"I went home this morning…to sneak in before anyone saw me…and you will never guess who was there." Trish replied.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Maria…she's back…and I heard her declare her undying love for John to Christie this morning." Trish replied.

"Oh shit." Amy let out in a whisper.

"I feel awful Georgia…and I don't know what to do." Trish replied.

**JOHN / ASHLEY:**

"Hey John." Ashley called out as she crossed the street to John's house.

"Ashley Massaro…what's going on?" John asked. John always liked Ashley…he thought she was a real cool chick…laid back…original…no drama…funny & smart…and he liked that they were neighbors…she was always real easy to talk to.

"My car won't start…it needs a new battery…I was wondering if you could run me down to the bank so I could get some cash out?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah…no problem…let me get my keys, & we'll go." John replied.

"Thanks." Ashley stood out on the front porch waiting on John, when she thought she saw what looked like Maria pass by.

"Ready?" John asked.

"Yeah." Ashley replied.

John laughed, "You look like you seen a ghost."

Ashley & John got in his car & made their way to the bank, but first John had to go by the store & fill up. While John was inside paying for his gas, & getting something to drink, Ashley noticed a woman's sweater in the backseat…a pink sweater. Ashley picked it up, & looked at it.

John got back in the car, "I didn't know you wore Juicy Couture?" Ashley jokingly asked.

John realized it was Trish's sweater, & let out an uncomfortable laugh, "You got me."

"Who's is this?" Ashley wondered.

"I don't know." John asked.

"Hooking up with random girls again I see." Ashley said. John had a serious look on his face.

"I'm kidding…lighten up." Ashley said. "When were you going to tell me?" Ashley asked, causing John to look confused.

"Tell you what?" John asked. He prayed that Ashley did not recognize the sweater as Trish's.

"That Maria was back in town & you two have been seeing each other secretly." Ashley said.

"Maria's back?" John asked.

"Yeah…she just passed by your house while I was waiting on you." Ashley replied, looking confused. "You really didn't know she was back?" Ashley asked.

"Uh…no…I had no idea." John replied.

"Then, whose sweater is this?" Ashley asked.

"Some random girl I guess." John replied.

"Your disgusting John Cena." Ashley remarked.

"I know." John said, as he turned his head out the window to check for oncoming traffic.

**CANDICE / JEFF:**

"I am going to the store to get a few things…I'll be back later." Candice remarked to Jeff who was watching TV.

"I can take you." Jeff offered.

"No…I can go by myself…but thanks for the offer." Candice replied.

Candice got in her car & left & Jeff watched her leave. After she was gone, Jeff got his phone & called his attorney.

"_**JBL…its Jeff."**_

"_**You know I charge more for calling me on the weekend boy…this better be good." JBL remarked.**_

"_**I need to you draw up a custody agreement." Jeff replied, causing JBL to choke.**_

"_**Did you just say custody papers?" JBL asked.**_

"_**Yeah." Jeff replied.**_

"_**So you & Trish are having a baby…congrats…I know that will be one beautiful baby…" JBL continued.**_

"_**Trish isn't pregnant." Jeff replied.**_

"_**Then who the hell is? Some damn groupie?" JBL demanded.**_

"_**Candice is." Jeff replied.**_

"_**Ah, hell boy – that's worse." JBL replied.**_

"**Just get your ass off the golf course & get it done." Jeff demanded, & hung up the phone. **

As he turned around to go back in the den, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Trish's blown up magazine cover hanging behind his desk. Jeff took a swig of his beer, as he looked at it.

**AMY / TRISH:**

"This is what we are going to do…you will say that you didn't know where to go & saw that I wasn't home from the party yet, so you spent the night in our guest house." Amy replied.

"Are you sure?" Trish replied.

"Yes." Amy replied. Trish was silent. "You better go home before people get real suspicious." Amy replied, as she put a copy of the guest house key in Trish's hands. Trish began to leave, & Amy called out to her.

"Despite your feelings for Jeff, he can never know about you & John…he will never forgive you if he knew…and any chance of a reconciliation with him would be gone forever." Amy replied.

**TRISH / JERICHO:**

Trish arrived at her home, & saw a bunch of police cars at Jericho's.

"What the hell?" Trish asked herself, as she made her way over to Chris's.

"What the hell is going on Chris?" Trish asked.

"Trish, I appreciate your concern, but this really doesn't concern you." Chris replied.

"So Mr. Jeff Hardy is the one that did this to you?" An officer replied.

"Yes…and there about 15 witnesses to it." Jericho replied.

Trish approached Chris, "Your having Jeff arrested for assault? I can't believe you!" Trish hissed at Jericho.

"That bastard is going to get what he deserves…no one…not even you, can stop me." Jericho replied.

"Office?" Trish asked.

"Yes?" Office answered.

"I would like to report an assault." Trish said staring at Chris.

"Against who?" The office replied.

"Chris Jericho." Trish replied, as she took off her button up shirt with a tank top underneath, to reveal a bruised arm. "I asked him several times to let go, & he wouldn't…he held me against my will." Trish replied. The officers looked back to Chris who was just glaring at Trish.

"Were there any witnesses to your claim?" The officer asked.

"Yeah… you can start with Torrie Wilson, Randy Orton, Stacey Kiebler, Mickie James, John Morrison, Rey Mysterio, John Cena, Melina Perez, Kelly Kelly, Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Christie Hemme, hell…you can even ask Jeff Hardy himself…or Christian Cage, Chris's best friend." Trish replied as she glared hate at Jericho. Trish approached Jericho.

"If you're hell bent on bringing Jeff down for antagonizing him…you bet your sweet ass he's not going down alone…you're going to go down with him…don't test me." Trish warned Chris.

**MARIA / CHRISTIE:**

"Hey Cody…it's me…call me when you get this." Christie said as she left Cody a voicemail, & as Maria came back in the door.

"Hey – why all of the police cars at Jericho's?" Maria asked.

"Well…I am assuming for the upcoming trial…his mom is the DA, you know." Christie replied.

"Yeah…I guess." Maria replied.

"Where'd you go?" Christie asked. "Did you tell John how you felt?" Christie asked.

"No…I just went to the bank." Maria replied, as she lied to Christie.

"Were you just leaving Cody a voicemail?" Maria asked.

"Yes." Christie replied.

"I can't believe you called him, after the way he treated you last night." Maria replied.

"God – you sound like Trish…don't worry about it." Christie replied, as she got her car keys.

"Where are you going?" Maria asked.

"To meet Alicia at the mall…you're getting on my nerves Kanellis." Christie replied, as she walked out of the door. Maria got a magazine & flopped down on the couch to read it.

"I never get on anyone's nerves." Maria said to herself out loud as she flipped through the magazine.

**TRISH / CHRIS:**

"What's it going to be?" Trish asked Chris.

Chris looked to Trish, then to the police officers.

"I changed my mind…I don't want to press charges." Jericho replied.

"You sure Mr. Jericho?" an office asked.

"Positive…it was just a misunderstanding." Jericho replied, as he looked back to Trish.

"Ms. Stratus...do you want to proceed with pressing charges?" an officer asked.

"No…it was a misunderstanding." Trish replied, as she looked dead in Chris's eyes.

The police officers left, & Chris & Trish were alone.

"Get the hell out of my house." Chris told Trish, as he started walking towards the stairs.

"Is that any way to talk to the woman that just saved your ass from going to jail?" Trish asked.

"You didn't save my ass…you saved Hardy's…make sure you get that right." Chris replied.

"Since when did you become such a sour asshole?" Trish asked, as she crossed her arms.

"I guess about the same time you became a whore." Chris replied, as he approached Trish. "Let me rephrase, Jeff Hardy's whore."

"Go to hell you miserable bastard." Trish replied as she started to leave.

"Wait." Chris called out. Trish turned around with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why the hell were you running across your lawn this morning like you seen a ghost?" Jericho asked.

"Why does your face look like it was run through a meat processor?" Trish asked.

"Just answer me." Jericho replied.

"Why the hell do you care?" Trish asked.

"Does Hardy have you on drugs?" Jericho asked.

"Unbelievable…good bye Chris." Trish said as she started to leave.

"WAIT." Chris replied sternly.

"This cat & mouse game is getting really old & I have grown tired of it…so when you decide that you can be a real friend to me, you know where I live." Trish said as she turned to leave.

"Hypocrite…you want to talk about real friends…why the hell don't you tell me where the hell Lillian is, & why she left…and before you say you don't know…I know you know." Chris replied.

"And why would I tell you anything? I'm nothing but a whore…remember?" Trish said, as she walked out of Chris's house.

**TRISH / MARIA:**

Trish entered through her front door, & Maria heard the door close. Trish started making her way up the stairs, & Maria watched her from the bottom.

"Caught you, you whore!" Maria called out, causing Trish to stop dead in her tracks.

**CANDICE:**

"The doctor will see you now." The nurse told Candice at the hospital.

"How have you been? How is the pregnancy?" Dr. Michael Cole asked.

"The pregnancy hasn't been any trouble…except for one slight issue." Candice replied.

"What's the issue?" Dr. Cole asked.

"Cody Rhodes is the father…and I need it to be Jeff Hardy." Candice replied, to which Madison Rayne over-heard.


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**RECAP:**

John Cena & Trish Stratus agree that their indiscretion from the previous night will not come between their friendship & vow not to tell anyone for the sake of Mickie James & Jeff Hardy; despite Mickie has never been John's girlfriend, & that Jeff broke up with Trish.

Candice moves in with Jeff & he lays the ground rules pretty quickly & lets her know that she doesn't have to live there if she doesn't like them; Candice retorts that she doesn't have to & neither does their baby. Jeff also lets Candice know that there is absolutely nothing romantic between them…never has been…and never will be.

Candice privately wishes that Jeff loved her, like he loves Trish.

Candice leaves to go to the store (or so Jeff thinks) & Jeff calls his lawyer, JBL, to draw up custody papers.

Amy starts to have a change of heart when it comes to Adam & Matt; she realizes that she has been selfish in her ways, & starts to ignore Adam's calls.

Trish sneaks home & is surprised by Maria Kanellis's return, & confession that she is going to tell John Cena that she loves him. Unaware, that Trish is there, Trish sneaks back out feeling even guiltier about her night with John Cena.

Trish sneaks into Amy's room & surprises her BFF. Trish confesses to Amy that Jeff broke-up with her perm for the sake of his & Candice's baby & that she spent the night with John Cena, even confessing that the two had sex. Trish tells Amy that things are further complicated by the arrival of Maria Kanellis. Amy agrees to hatch an alibi for Trish, so her indiscretion with John will remain a secret, because if Jeff ever found out, broken-up or not, he would never forgive Trish.

Maria drives past John's house & sees Ashley there – Maria is led to believe that Ashley & John have started dating.

John takes Ashley Massaro to the bank & she discovers a woman's sweater in the backseat of his car, unaware that it is Trish's – Ashley teases John on when he was going to tell her that Maria was back in town, & that they hooked-up. John tells Ashley he had no idea that Maria was back; when pressed about whose sweater it is, John replies, "some random girls."

Trish arrives back home & sees the police at Jericho's; Trish warns Chris in front of the police that if Jeff goes down for assault, so will Jericho, & Trish reveals her bruised arm to the police; Chris retracts his claim, & so does Trish & the police leave; Trish & Chris trade insults with Chris calling Trish Jeff's whore & being addicted to drugs; Trish tells he is an asshole & when he wants to be friends again, he knows where she lives; Chris begs Trish to tell him where Lillian is & why left; Chris's pleas fall on deaf ears, & she leaves.

Trish sneaks back home & is caught by Maria, saying "Caught you, you whore."

Candice goes to the hospital & tells the doctor that Cody Rhodes is actually the father & she needs the results to say Jeff Hardy, to which Madison overhears.

**CANDICE / DR. COLE:**

"Candice…I can't change the results." Dr. Cole advises.

"I am sure you can…do something." Candice replies.

"You were with both men in the same month…you'll give birth when you're supposed to." Dr. Cole replied.

"Yeah, see the thing with that is, once I do give birth…I am sure Jeff is going to demand a paternity test…I am almost positive of it." Candice replied.

"I'm sorry, Candice…I can't help you." Dr. Cole replied, as he got up.

"You know…I am sure your wife wouldn't like the fact that her respectable husband isn't as respectable as he seems." Candice replied.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Cole asked.

"I'm sure your wife would like to know that you have been sleeping with your nurse…Sable, is it?" Candice replied.

"Are you threatening me?" Dr. Cole asked.

"I prefer the term blackmailing." Candice replied with a sly smile.

**ANDERSON / JEFF:**

"Yo – Jeffro!" Anderson called out. Anderson went walking through his house, & saw Jeff in his office with JBL.

"Oh…sorry." Anderson called out. "Didn't mean to interrupt business."

"You're not." Jeff replied, as he was seated at his desk.

"Damn son, you need to learn how lock your doors around here…and you need to learn how to put a condom on." JBL replied.

Jeff stared at JBL as he went through the custody papers.

"So…you moved Candice in I see." Anderson commented.

"For now…at least until the baby is born." Jeff replied.

"You know, it's a damn shame, that she isn't the one that he is having a baby with." JBL told Anderson, as he pointed to Trish's blown up magazine cover that hung on the wall behind Jeff.

"Who says one day she won't?" Jeff asked.

"Good lord boy…are you that blind? You have procreated with the enemy…you procreating with Trish Stratus is like a snowball making a life for itself in hell…it ain't going to happen." JBL replied. "What a damn shame too…I bet she would have made some beautiful children."

"I don't pay you for your commentary." Jeff replied, to which Anderson smirked.

"No, but you pay me for my advice…so here's a little for you…the next time you want to have sex…wrap it up." JBL replied, causing Anderson to laugh.

"You are a crazy mother fucker…you know that?" Jeff replied. "A crazy smart mother fucker." Jeff replied. JBL let out a big Texas laugh.

"Okay, since it's just us men here…be honest with me Jeff…if Trish were the one you knocked up, would you be having me draw up some custody papers & shit?" JBL asked, causing Anderson to move his eyes to Jeff.

"That would be a negative." Jeff replied.

"Okay…so why with Candice then?" Anderson asked.

"Because that bitch ain't nothing but a damn gold-digger…that's what I tried to tell your boy here, last summer when he brought her ass out on tour…and I ain't the only one either…Shannon tried to tell him too…but Jeff, here…he was not listening to no one…Jeff Hardy was going to do, what Jeff Hardy wanted to do…and look what it got him…a kid with a woman, he doesn't even love…and she gets his hard earned money…money that should have been for him to live a life with that girl right there, as JBL pointed to Trish's picture…you are one dumb son of a bitch. " JBL replied.

Jeff signed the papers, "Here…we're done." JBL took the papers, & filed them in his briefcase.

"I want you to revise my will too." Jeff replied.

"Ah hell boy…" JBL said before he was cut off.

"I want you to leave everything I have to Matt…everything." Jeff replied.

"That's probably the smartest thing I have heard you say." JBL replied. JBL got up to leave, & turned back to Jeff, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure." Jeff replied.

"Can you get me date with Trish, now that she is single & all?" JBL asked.

"Get the fuck out of my house, before I fire your big Texas ass." Jeff replied, as JBL went out the door laughing.

"That is one crazy son of a bitch." Anderson replied.

"JBL is good people though…at least to me & my family he has been." Jeff replied.

"Does that family include Candice?" Anderson asked. Jeff didn't say anything. "Look, I'm sorry, that was unfair of me to ask."

"Nah, man…its okay…I mean…I guess we will always be connected because we're going to have a kid together, but as far as her having the Hardy name…that will never happen." Jeff replied.

"Still holding out for Stratus?" Anderson asked.

"Realistically, I know it's over between me & Trish…we'll never be married…have a family together, ride off into the sunset…and all that other shit…because I'm having a kid with Candice…Trish needs to move on from me, & I need to move on from her." Jeff replied.

"Yeah…but can you?" Anderson asked.

"It's just I've tried to do that in the past, & it's difficult…especially when everything I have done has been for her…and she is all I think about…and the one person in this world I love more than anything…I just hope you & Christie never go through the things that Trish & I have." Jeff replied.

**TRISH / MARIA:**

"Doing the walk of shame, aren't we?" Maria asked Trish.

"Maria?" Trish replied as she turned around.

"I am going to have to have a talk with Jeff about this…it's not good for your straight A reputation, you know?" Maria joked. Trish smiled.

"Well? Aren't you going to give me a hug?" Maria asked.

"Sorry." Trish said, as she hugged Maria.

"It feels good to be home." Maria replied.

"I thought Chicago was your home?" Trish asked.

"Hometown…but Cameron is my home now." Maria replied. "We have so much to catch up on…but first, let's get you in the shower & out of those clothes." Maria said.

"Why?" Trish asked.

"Because it looks like you had a pretty wild night." Maria said, as she smiled.

**JOHN / AMY:**

Amy entered the gym that John was at. She trolled the place, looking for him. Until she found him in the back bench pressing & listening to his IPOD. Amy walked over to him, & stood above the bench.

"Amy?" John asked, as he took the IPOD out of his ears.

"I'll spot you." Amy replied, as she let out a sly smile.

"Uh…thanks, but I'll take my chances." John replied, as he sat up. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I drove by, & saw your truck out in the parking lot, & wanted to ask you if you have seen Trish?" Amy asked. She wanted to see what John's reaction would be.

"Ah…no…not since last night." John replied.

"Last night?" Amy asked as she crossed her arms.

"At Mickie's…maybe she is still there?" John replied.

"Right…the party…well, see that is the thing - Mickie called me this morning, wanting to know if I had seen Trish, because everyone is really worried about her…apparently she & Jeff had a fight." Amy replied.

"I am sure she is fine." John replied.

"What if she isn't?" Amy asked. "What if she is lying somewhere in the woods, hurt…scared…or maybe worse, maybe Justin & CM escaped jail, & maybe even killed Trish?" Amy said, as she pretended to panic.

"She's fine." John replied.

"How can you be certain?" Amy asked.

John rolled his eyes & took a deep breath, "Because I was with her last night." John replied.

Amy pretended to look confused, "Trish spent the night with you?" Amy asked, as she unfolded her arm, pointing to John. "Well, what happened?"

John had a flashback to when he & Trish were making love.

"John?" Amy asked.

"We talked." John replied.

"And?" Amy asked.

"And…what?" John asked as he took a sip of his water.

"What did she say?" Amy asked.

"Something tells me that you already know Amy, so why don't you cut to the chase." John replied as he took another sip of his water.

Amy approached John as she stared at him. She liked John, but they were not close. "I know that Jeff is having a kid with Candice…I know Trish didn't go home last night." Amy responded.

"What else do you know?" John asked.

"I know that you & Trish had sex last night." Amy replied, causing John to turn back around, walk towards Amy.

"Trish told you?" John asked.

"She is pretty torn up over it, John…she feels guilty with what she done." Amy replied.

"Why? She shouldn't…Jeff broke up with her for good…and it's not like, she was the other woman or something." John replied.

"No…she's not…but she does love Jeff, John…despite him breaking up with her…if he ever knew that she had sex with you, he would never forgive her, & any chance of a reconciliation would never happen…and that's not what Trish wants…to have the man that she loves, hate her…and besides, there's Mickie to think about…her feelings are innocent in all of this…and then there's Maria, too…I assume you heard she was back in town?" Amy replied.

"Yeah…Ashley told me she saw her earlier today." John replied.

"Well, after your & Trish's "time together", Trish sneaked home, & over heard Maria confessing to Christie that she was in love with you, & to finally tell you that she loves you." Amy replied.

John had so many emotions going through him at this moment. He always loved Maria, but for whatever reason, they could never seem get the timing right, & now it seemed that the timing couldn't be more wrong for them. An attempted murder trial was about to begin, Mickie had feelings for John, & John didn't know if he was starting to have feelings for Trish, or if it was just that he felt sorry for her with that she was going through.

"I can't help Maria…I mean, we both know that the only reason she is back in Cameron, is because she has been subpoenaed by the DA." John replied.

"Maybe she is looking to give you a reason on why she should stay…after the trial." Amy replied.

"If she wants to stay, she can…but I shouldn't be the reason…we never got it right." John replied, as she sat on the work out bench.

"Are you starting to have feelings for Trish?" Amy asked.

"No…she's my friend." John immediately snapped back at Amy.

"Good…because the last thing that Trish needs right now, is worrying about whether or not her good friend, John Cena, has feelings for her." Amy replied, as she got up to leave.

"What do you tell yourself Amy?" John replied.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked.

"What do you tell yourself?" John asked as he approached Amy. "I saw you & Adam making out like crazy at Mickie's party…I thought you & Adam were just friends? Does Matt know?" John asked.

"Are you threatening me?" Amy asked.

John laughed, "No…not at all…just pointing out that you are a hypocrite." John replied.

"Look, I am not proud of what I did…I was going through a hard time in my relationship with Matt, & was trying to sort some things out for myself…I don't love Adam…I love Matt…and whatever it was with Adam, it's over…and besides, Adam & I never had sex." Amy replied.

"No…maybe not…you just sneaked around behind your boyfriends back & made out with a mutual friend of both of yours…whereas, Trish & I are single...but you know what? Whatever gets you through the day…it's cool." John replied, as he went back to working out, & Amy left.

John couldn't believe Amy came there to preach the riot act with him, when she was doing the exact same thing, without the sex. But John also couldn't blame Amy in some way, she was just looking out for Trish, & in some weird way, him also.

**AMY / SHANNON:**

Amy was coming out of the gym in a hurry, when she bumped into Shannon.

"Whoa…slow down!" Shannon growled, not realizing it was Amy.

"Sorry." Amy snapped back.

"Ames?" Shannon asked.

"Hey…I didn't know it was you." Amy replied.

"It's okay…so what are you doing at the gym?" Shannon asked, as John came walking out of the gym, & traded looks with Amy. John didn't stop to chat, he headed to his car.

"He sure as hell won't win Mr. Congeniality." Shannon remarked, causing Amy to laugh.

"Nah…he's just going through some stuff." Amy remarked.

"You came here to see Cena? Why?" Shannon asked.

"I heard that Maria sent him a text that she wasn't coming back to Cameron." Amy replied.

"Oh…well, that explains it…but not why you're here." Shannon replied.

**TRISH / MARIA:**

"So, something has been bothering me that I want to ask you about?" Maria asked, as she laid on Trish's bed looking at the ceiling. Trish took a deep breath in her bathroom, as she finished getting ready.

"What?" Trish asked as she put blush on her face.

"I went driving this morning…over by John's house…and Ashley was there." Maria replied.

"And?" Trish replied as she came out into her bedroom & sat on the bed beside Maria, causing Maria to roll over on her stomach.

"And I think there dating." Maria replied.

"I don't…think so." Trish replied.

"I am pretty sure of it…they looked all happy, & chummy with one another." Maria replied.

"You do realize that John & Ashley are neighbors, don't you? Or did you forget?" Trish asked.

"Maybe all of this time John realized he was in love with Ashley…kind of like you & Chris." Maria replied.

"Okay…first of all, John & Ashley are not in love with each other…there just great friends, & second of all, I am not in love with Chris Jericho, & he is not in love with me…he still loves Lilly." Trish replied.

"Then why is Chris looking from his bedroom window over here?" Maria asked. Trish got up & looked to see, & sure enough, he was.

"Because we had a huge fight…and said some really awful things to one another." Trish replied.

"Ya'll will fix it…you always do." Maria replied.

"Maybe…maybe not." Trish replied. Maria nodded in agreement, & then hung her head, & looked at her hands.

"Look…John Cena has loved you ever since high school…and I believe he still does…it's just he's been so hurt that you two could never seem to find a time to get together, & when he thought that maybe he actually had a chance, you left town & sent him a text that you were never coming back…could you really blame him if he did move on, which he hasn't?" Trish asked.

"You're right…I have no reason to be mad…or upset." Maria replied.

"Well, if you mean that, then I want to be the one to tell you that…" Trish started as she was cut off by Amy bursting through her room.

"Georgia?" What are you doing here? Trish asked.

"I really need to talk to you." Amy replied.

"I am kind of in the middle of something." Trish said, as she approached Amy, & looked over to Maria, with Amy following Trish's eyes.

"Maria…hey." Amy said, as she walked over & hugged her friend.

"Hey." Maria said, as she let out a smile.

"Ummm…can I borrow Trish here, for a second?" Amy replied.

"Amy? I am in the middle of something with Maria." Trish replied.

"It'll only be a second…promise." Amy replied.

"It's okay…I think I will go say hi to Jericho." Maria replied, as she left. Amy followed out of the room, to make sure Maria left the house.

"What the hell is going on?" Trish asked.

"Promise me you won't be mad." Amy replied.

"Georgia…." Trish let out.

"I've been cheating on Matt." Amy let out to a stunned Trish.

**ANGELINA / VELVET / CHRISTIE / ASHLEY:**

"Hey…sorry I'm late guys." Ashley replied, as she laid out with the other girls at Velvet's house.

"The sun feels so good today." Christie replied.

"It sure does." Velvet replied.

"Cute bikini Ashley." Angelina remarked, as the other girls looked at her.

"What the hell is that?" Velvet asked, as she saw what looked like a hickey on Ashley's hip, causing all the girls to laugh.

"It's nothing." Ashley replied.

"The hell it is! I want to know who you have been doing the dirty deed with." Velvet replied.

"Give it up girl." Christie replied.

"I think she already has." Angelina replied, causing all of them to laugh, & Ashley to blush.

"Ash…ley…we are waiting." Velvet replied.

"I haven't had sex with anyone." Ashley remarked.

"O…kay." Angelina replied, causing Velvet to laugh, & Christy to look at Ashley.

"Jesse…I have been hooking up with Jesse Neal." Ashley replied.

"Shut the front door!" Angelina replied.

"Forget shutting it, slam that sucker!" Velvet replied. "When the hell did this happen?"

"It's not like I wrote down the date." Ashley replied, as she put sun screen on her.

"Shannon never said anything." Angelina replied, causing Christie to look to Ashley. Anderson never said anything either, which made Christie believe that Ashley was lying.

"What's he like?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah…is he just as crazy in bed, as his tattoos are?" Angelina asked.

"And whatever you do, don't tell Cena…guys like a massive big brother bear over you." Velvet replied.

"Okay…first of all, I didn't come here to chat about my sex life…and second, John Cena does not get to decide who I get to date, kiss, sleep with, or anything else with...no one does…I don't need anyone's permission." Ashley replied.

"Chill…we were just ribbing you." Angelina replied.

"Onto a different topic…guess who I saw this morning?" Ashley asked.

"Trish?" Christy asked, causing a confused look on Ashley's face.

"What? Trish? Why would you ask me that?" Ashley replied almost laughing.

"You don't know?" Christy asked.

"Know what?" Ashley asked.

"Jeff broke up for good with Trish last night at Mickie's party & no one has seen her since." Velvet replied.

"Didn't they just get back together? They'll work it out." Ashley asked.

"Candice is preggers…and Jeff is the father." Angelina replied.

"Hold on…there is a like a 1% chance that he isn't the father." Christy replied.

"WAIT – Jeff & Candice are going to have a baby together?" Ashley asked.

"Yep…looks that way." Velvet replied.

"I think I am going to be sick." Ashley replied.

"Well, if you didn't see Trish this morning, then who did you see?" Angelina asked.

"Unless my eyes are playing tricks on me, & I am pretty sure they aren't, I saw Maria drive past John's house this morning…Kanellis is back ya'll." Ashley replied.

"Now I think I am going to be sick." Velvet replied.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because Mickie really likes John…and now that Maria is back, any chance Mickie has is shot all to hell." Velvet replied.

"Well…maybe not." Ashley replied.

"Wait, why?" Angelina asked.

"John took me to the bank this AM, car trouble…anyway, I found a girls hoodie in his backseat." Ashley replied.

"Did you ask him whose it was?" Velvet asked.

"He said some random girls." Ashley replied.

"That's gross." Christie replied.

Velvet laid her head down, pondering who John could be hooking up with.

**TRISH / AMY:**

"What the hell Amy?" Trish asked.

"Look, before you pass judgment, I think you should hear me out." Amy replied.

"Go on." Trish replied.

"Well…Adam & I never had sex." Amy replied.

"Thank God." Trish replied.

"We have been texting, calling each other, flirting, kissing…." Amy replied.

"Making out?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied.

"Why? Matt loves you Amy…why would you try & wreck that?" Trish asked.

"I don't know…I guess I have been feeling unhappy in mine & Matt's relationship lately…and Adam was paying me some attention, & it just was so…" Amy replied.

"Nice?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…and it just seems like we have grown apart…and for a few months there, I thought I wanted different things than Matt does." Amy replied.

Trish sat beside Amy, & took Amy's hand in hers. "Look, I am not passing judgment on you…because a very not so long ago, I was in the same position as you were." Trish replied.

"You made out with someone behind Jeff's back?" Amy asked.

"No…Shawn's." Trish replied. "It was spring break freshman year in high school…Shawn had been my boyfriend since like, 6th grade or something…as time wore on, we grew apart, & by the time we were in high school, we had grown apart…he wasn't the same person…and I wasn't the same person…he was openly flirting with other girls…and someone else showed me some attention…more like appreciation, & it felt good." Trish replied.

"Who was the person?" Amy asked.

"AJ Styles." Trish replied.

"AJ?" Amy asked. "Why not Jeff, you knew he liked you. I can't believe you never told me about that." Amy replied.

"It was one night…and to be honest, I wasn't ready to just give up on Shawn, despite how he treated me…and Jeff seemed sweet enough, that he deserved more than just someone who was trying to get back at her boyfriend…and besides, AJ hated Shawn, & Jeff was kind of friends with Shawn." Trish replied.

Amy smiled at Trish.

"Matt Hardy is no Shawn Michaels…he loves you…has only eyes for you…and whatever it is you think you have with Adam now, it will pass…you just need to keep your distance from each other." Trish replied.

"That is the problem…I don't think Adam can…he says he loves me…and I think part of me loves him too." Amy admitted.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked. "Because remember how you told me that if Jeff ever found out about me & John, he would never forgive me, & a reconciliation would never happen? What do you think Matt would do if he knew about this? You will lose him forever, Georgia…forever…are you willing to give that up? Because looking at you now, I don't think you are…and I don't think you want to." Trish asked.

"What am I going to do?" Amy asked.

"You're going to keep your distance from Adam…no one can ever know about this, & I am not going to tell anyone." Trish replied.

"Someone does know." Amy replied.

"Who?" Trish asked.

"John Cena…he saw Adam & me making out near the woods at Mickie's party as he was leaving." Amy replied.

"Did he confront you about it?" Trish asked.

"Only after I confronted him about you." Amy replied.

"Amy…please tell me you didn't tell him you know about him & me." Trish replied.

"I think he has feelings for you, Trish." Amy replied, which caught Trish completely off guard. "Question is, what are you going to do about it?" Amy asked.

**CHRISTY / ALICIA:**

"So, what happened after your & Cody's date?" Alicia asked.

"Well, Cody wanted to come in, so we could do more than kiss I am sure of it." Christy replied.

"Did you invite him in?" Alicia asked.

"No…I told him Trish would be home soon, & you know how Cody & Trish feel about each other…he got mad, grabbed me, & the next thing I knew Wade Barrett is standing there demanding that Cody let me go…strange." Christy replied.

"What the hell is Wade Barrett doing at your house? Isn't this like the second time he has been at your house?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah…but then, Cody demands to know what Wade is doing there, then the next thing I know, Maria shows up, wanting to know too what Wade is doing there, & Cody leaves." Christy replied.

"Strange." Alicia replied.

"I tried calling Cody & he won't return my calls." Christy replied.

"Just give him sometime…I am sure he will call you back…he loves you." Alicia replied.

Just then, the two best friends spotted Cody & Ted DiBiase, at the food court.

"Speak of the devil." Alicia said.

As Christy & Alicia made their way over to the guys, a girl walked up & sat in Cody's lap.

"Nikki Bella?" Christy called out. "What the hell is he doing with her?" Christy stormed off in the other direction, passing right through Nattie Neidhart & Tyson Kidd.

"Christy!" Nattie called out, as Alicia chased her best friend down.

"Who was that?" Tyson asked.

"Christy Stratus…Trish's sister." Nattie replied.

**CODY / NIKKI / TED:**

"Get off me Nikki!" Cody yelled out, shoving Nikki off his lap.

"Still holding out hope that Christy Stratus will let you get to third base I see…your going to be hoping forever." Nikki replied.

"Don't you have a job to get back to?" Cody asked.

"No…I am off." Nikki replied, as she turned to Ted.

"Hi Ted." Nikki replied.

"Nikki." Ted replied, as he took a sip of his soda.

"How are things with Maryse these days?" Nikki asked.

"Perfect." Ted replied.

"Really? Because she looks like she is just not that into you anymore…must be because Miz has her attention…again." Nikki replied.

"Or not." Eve responded as she walked up to three.

"Eve." Nikki replied.

"Bitch." Eve replied, causing Nikki to get in Eve's face, which caused both Ted & Cody to get up to separate the girls.

"Maryse is stuck at the store…she sent me to tell you she will be here in 10 minutes…tops." Eve replied.

"I guess that's all she & Miz need." Nikki replied.

"You would know…wouldn't you…since you have had more turns than a door knob." Eve replied.

"Nikki, you should leave." Cody replied.

"Yes…you should leave…NOW." Eve replied.

Nikki reluctantly left.

"I hate that skank." Eve replied as she sat down.

"Who is Maryse at the store with?" Ted asked.

"Relax…it's not Miz…she said that she had to wait on Torrie Wilson." Eve replied.

"Torrie? They hate each other." Ted replied.

"Don't ask." Eve replied, as she grabbed a french fry off of Cody's plate.

Ted got up in a hurry, & left.

"Hey man – where are you going?" Cody called out, to which fell on deaf ears.

**MARYSE / TORRIE:**

Torrie entered the store that Maryse worked at, Victoria's Secret. Maryse nodded for Torrie to head to the dressing room section.

"I am working…and don't have much time…I am supposed to be meeting Ted for lunch." Maryse replied.

"Chill…don't get your panties in a bunch...I just came to tell you that no one has heard from Trish since last night since Mickie's party." Torrie replied.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Maryse asked.

"We believe Candice has already told Jeff about the baby & Jeff told Trish…the night of Mickie's party." Torrie replied.

"And you need me to do what exactly?" Maryse asked.

"Your friends with Candice…I need you to get her to open up to you about the baby…who the father is." Torrie replied.

"Jeff is the father." Maryse replied.

"I don't think he is." Torrie replied.

"Look, this really isn't my problem." Maryse replied, as she started to walk off.

"Listen to me frenchie. What if this was Eve? Wouldn't you want us to help her? Or what if this was you…what if Ted were Jeff & you were Trish, wouldn't you want us to help you?" Torrie begged. Maryse took a deep breath.

"Look, I am not asking for you to break into a medical office & steal her medical records." Torrie replied.

"Because we already done that?" Maryse asked as she put her hand on her hip & rolled her eyes at Torrie.

"Well, yeah…but that is beside the point…will you help us?" Torrie asked.

"You do realize that there is like a 98% chance that Jeff is the father, right?" Maryse asked.

"And there could be a 98% chance that he isn't." Torrie replied.

"What do I get out of this?" Maryse asked. "It's not Trish & I aren't great friends."

"No…but you & I once were, & I think we can build on that." Torrie replied, before they were interrupted by Miz & Alex Riley.

"Well…what do we have here?" Miz asked all smugly, as he went to put his arm around Maryse, causing Maryse to slap his arm away from her.

"I don't think they have any panties in your size…you might want to go somewhere else." Torrie snipped back.

"Relax Wilson…I just came by to see my favorite girl." Miz replied smiling at Maryse.

"Too bad, your favorite girl hates you." Maryse replied & looked back to Torrie, "okay."

Torrie smiled, "Good."

"Fraternizing with the enemy Maryse?" Miz asked.

"She's my neighbor." Maryse replied.

"And?" Miz asked.

"And leave me the hell alone!" Maryse replied.

"Is there a problem here?" Ted asked, causing Maryse to smile a sly smile.

**TRISH / CHRIS:**

Amy left, & Trish went out the back door to take the trash out. She noticed that Chris was sitting alone on his patio looking through his phone. He looked so pitiful just sitting there. And where was Maria at? Wasn't she at Chris's playing catch-up? Hell, for all Trish knew, Chris scared off Maria too. But, Trish couldn't help but feel sorry for Jericho in that instant.

"Hey." Trish called out, causing Jericho to look up at her.

"Hey." Jericho replied.

"What? No insults?" Trish asked.

Chris just sat there…silent.

"Was Maria here?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…earlier…she left though." Chris replied.

"Where did she go?" Trish asked as she sat down across from Chris at the black wrought iron patio set.

"She didn't say." Chris responded.

"Look, about earlier…I didn't mean the things I said to you." Trish said.

"Me either." Chris confessed.

"Friends?" Trish asked, as she held out her hand for Chris to shake.

"Forever." Chris replied as she shook Trish's hand.

"Look…about Lillian…" Trish started to say.

"Don't worry about it…she obviously doesn't want a relationship with me…I just have to accept it…I guess a part of me is jealous, because of you & Jeff…look at everything you two have been through, & yet you two are still together." Chris replied.

"You couldn't be more wrong." Trish replied. Chris looked to Trish with a strange look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"Lillian didn't break up with you because she wanted to…she broke up with you because she had to." Trish replied.

"I'm confused." Chris replied.

"You know what my dad & her dad co-own a ship yard together in Charleston, right?" Trish asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chris asked.

"Many summers ago the Garcia's were already in Charleston for vacation, waiting on us to get there so we could vacation together…Lillian apparently went out with some local friends the night we arrived in town…she left the group early, so she could be there when we got there." Trish replied.

"Go on." Chris replied.

Trish took a deep breath. "On her way back, she witnessed a drug deal gone wrong. She was badly beaten, & her body was taken to the shipyard that our dads own…before going to the Garcia beach house, we made a stop at the shipyard…and that's where we found her…she was left for dead Chris…and she would have been, had we not found her." Trish replied.

"Who would do that? And why would she move away? The person that did this lives here, don't they? Tell me who they are!" Chris replied angry…but not at Trish.

"I spotted one of the guys running out of the shipyard, & identified him in a line up…he was just released from prison." Trish replied.

"Who was it?" Chris demanded.

"Brian….Brian Kendrick." Trish replied.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch!" Chris yelled.

"You can't touch him, Chris." Trish pleaded.

"Why the hell not Stratus?" Chris asked.

"Because…your mom helped over up the incident, to keep Lillian's attack out of the papers…if you confront him, he'll try to bring us all down…The Garcia's, The Stratus's, & The Jericho's…and right now, your mom doesn't need that with an attempted murder trial coming up." Trish replied.

Chris was silent…he looked through the window into the kitchen to see his mom making supper. Chris started walking to the kitchen.

"Chris…Don't!" Trish yelled as she followed him.

"Mom?" Chris asked.

"Hey honey." Olivia replied. "Oh hey Trish."

"Mrs. Jericho." Trish replied.

"I have to ask you something." Chris replied.

"Sure." Olivia replied as she turned around to turn down the TV, only to turn it up when she saw Jeff on the news.

"Oh my God…is that Jeff Hardy?" Olivia replied, as she turned up the TV, causing both Chris & Trish to look at the TV.

All of a sudden the group's focus was on the TV, Entertainment Tonight Weekend.

**ENTERTAINMENT TONIGHT SEGMENT:**

"**Its official, motor cross sensation Jeff Hardy is expecting a baby due this spring with longtime gal pal, Candice Michelle. Candice is 7 months along & this will be the first child for both. There is no word from Hardy's ex, former longtime on/off again girlfriend, & Cameron's own, hometown hottie, Trish Stratus, on the news."**

"What the hell was that?" Chris asked.

"Trish, did you know about this?" Olivia asked.

Trish turned around, "yeah."

"When?" Chris asked.

"Last night." Trish replied.

**JEFF / ANDERSON:**

"That has to sting." Anderson replied.

"You think I need to text her?" Jeff asked.

"No." Anderson replied.

"Yeah…you're probably right." Jeff replied.

"Look man, I got to get going…I'll call you later." Anderson replied.

"Okay…catch you later." Jeff replied.

Jeff sat at his desk thinking…he hated the position he was in…his thoughts were interrupted when his door bell rang. "Better not be the press." Jeff mumbled to himself.

Jeff opened the door, "Madison? What are you doing here?"

"I have something important to tell you." Madison replied.


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**JEFF / MADISON:**

"Madison? Can I help you?" Jeff asked confused, as to why of all people Madison Rayne was standing on his door step. Jeff was never really friends with her, even when she was best friends with Velvet & Angelina…and especially since she was one of the many reasons that Trish & Shawn split – which in some weird way, he was thankful to her for that – she helped Trish open her eyes about Shawn.

"Uh…Can…" Madison let out fidgeting, as she kept turning back to look over her shoulder, to make sure Candice was not about to show up. The last time she & Candice were in the same vicinity, Candice humiliated her in the bathroom at the college – the humiliation would have lasted longer, if her former friends, Velvet & Angelina would not have stepped in.

Jeff shook his head, "Can? Candice? Is something wrong with Candice? Is something wrong with my baby?" Jeff asked.

Madison stopped when she heard the words "my baby" come out of Jeff's mouth –her heart sank. Jeff was a pretty decent guy Madison thought…if only he knew the truth. "Uh." Madison let out, ready to spill the truth to Jeff, when she spotted Candice's car coming up the street.

"Madison?" Jeff asked frustrated.

"I have to go…I'm…I'm really sorry." Madison replied upset, on the verge of tears, as she ran the other way out of sight, leaving Jeff on the front porch staring at her as she faded out of sight.

Candice walked up to Jeff, "Hey. What are you looking at?" Candice asked.

"Nothing…just thought I saw…rain." Jeff replied.

"And you came outside to check to see if it was raining?" Candice asked.

"Yeah." Jeff replied.

"Strange…but okay…whatever floats your boat." Candice said, as she let out a little laugh, & passed by Jeff as she made her way into the house, leaving Jeff out on the front porch.

Jeff's eyes followed Candice inside, until she was out of sight. Jeff looked back to the direction in which Madison ran, puzzled as to why she would come to_** his**_ house…_**his house**_.

"Jeff!" Candice called from inside, breaking Jeff's concentration. Puzzled, Jeff made his way back inside.

A month had passed in Cameron, & summer was nearing. All the students were preparing for spring break & the Easter holiday…then it would be their final exams & summer break. For a few group of friends, meeting with the DA & Assistant DA had become a daily routine & for an "unofficial" couple, going to the OB/GYN had become a weekly routine.

Trish & Jeff had not seen each other since that night he broke-up with her at Mickie's party; Jeff had dropped out of college; he had grown to love his unborn child, & he & Candice were finally at place that they were getting along with each other; Candice started to feel like Jeff's home, was now her home.

Trish was also trying to move on…she had started hanging out with AJ Styles…her friends called it suppressing her feelings for Jeff…but Trish thought of it as moving on.

**TRISH / CHRIS:**

Trish was lying on her bed, with her back up against the headboard, reading a book when Chris crawled through her open bedroom window. Trish took off her glasses, & looked at Jericho.

"You know…we're going to have to stop meeting like this…it's becoming a habit." Trish replied, as she walked over to the window, & closed it & locked it as Jericho now stood in her room.

She turned to face Jericho, "A bad one."

"You're just scared that AJ is going to find out that I have been sneaking into your room at night?" Chris replied, as Trish rolled her eyes at him, & passed by him to go back to sitting on her bed.

"Don't be ridiculous…and don't flatter yourself." Trish replied.

"AJ Styles, huh?" Chris asked, as he sat on the edge of Trish's bed.

"Jericho." Trish replied, as she looked sternly into Chris's eyes.

"What?" Chris asked as he shrugged his shoulders, & looked at her innocently.

"I know where you're going with this…and don't." Trish replied.

"You know, I hear they call him the phenomenal one." Chris replied, as he motioned with his hands, as if phenomenal was in bright lights on a marquee somewhere.

"I wouldn't know." Trish replied.

"Really?" Chris asked confused, causing Trish to reach over & slap him in his shoulder with her book.

"Thanks Jericho…you make me sound like I am the biggest whore Cameron has ever seen." Trish replied.

"No…I think the Bella Twins have you beat on that title." Chris replied, causing Trish to laugh.

"Seriously Stratus, why are you seeing Styles? Why not someone else like." Chris replied.

"Like who?" Trish asked curious.

"I don't know…like Adam?" Chris asked.

"As in Copeland?" Trish asked. "No thanks…I'll pass."

"What do you have against Adam?" Chris asked, causing Trish to flashback to the night Amy confessed to cheating on Matt with Adam…yeah, cheating…just without the sex.

"Nothing…he's just not my type." Trish replied.

"Okay…then how about, dare I say, John Cena?" Chris asked as he let out a chuckle.

Trish immediately thought back to the night of when she & John slept together. Right after Jeff broke up with her & Maria told John that she wasn't coming back to Cameron…EVER.

"Get real Jericho, John? Uh, he IS my friend & two of my best friends are in love with him…definitely not an option." Trish replied.

"What if Mickie & Maria weren't in the picture?" Chris asked.

"That would be a negative." Trish replied.

"What if Hardy was never in the picture?" Chris replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Trish asked.

"Doing what?" Chris asked.

"Never in a million years would I date John Cena." Trish replied, just as John entered her bedroom, to hear it.

"Awkward." Jericho replied, as he gave Trish a funny look.

"I need to talk to you." John told Trish, none to amused. Chris just sat there on Trish's bed, waiting for John to speak again. Trish kicked Jericho on his side with her foot.

"What the hell was that for Stratus?" Jericho yelled.

"Can you give us a minute?" Trish replied.

Chris got up to leave out the window from which the way he came, & turned back to Trish, "You know AJ isn't going to like this at all." Irritated, Trish threw a pillow at Jericho.

Once Jericho was gone, Trish turned to face John, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You're a spiteful bitch I see." John replied to a confused Trish.

**AJ / KAZARIAN / ANDERSON:**

The three friends were at the gym working out late & catching up on all the gossip.

AJ was lifting weights (bench pressing) as Kazarian spotted him, while Anderson was doing curls sitting beside him.

"So, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeing Trish now?" Anderson asked.

"Grapevine meaning Christine Hemme I am sure." Kazarian replied, causing Anderson to look up at Kaz.

AJ put the weights back up, & sat up & faced Anderson. "We've been hanging out lately…I am not sure if you would qualify that as dating…but if you're asking me if I have asked her to be my girlfriend, no…I haven't."

"So, you don't want her to be your girlfriend?" Anderson asked.

"I didn't say that." AJ replied.

"You do want her to be your girlfriend?" Anderson asked, causing Kaz to laugh, & AJ to smile.

"Anderson…always looking to stir up trouble." Kaz commented, causing Anderson to laugh.

"No…I just want to know what the deal is with my boy AJ here." Anderson replied.

"Or maybe you're just fishing for information for your boy Jeff Hardy." AJ replied.

Anderson put the weights down, "AJ, look…"

"No, you don't have to explain yourself Ken. You asked me two straight-to-the-point questions, as a friend…and as your friend, I will answer them honestly. Have I asked Trish to be my girlfriend? No. But that doesn't mean that I don't want her to be. Do I like Trish? What isn't there to like? She's beautiful, smart, popular, loyal, athletic, well liked…" AJ went on.

"And rich." Kaz added, as Anderson & AJ both looked up at Kaz.

"Point is, she's a great girl. Everything about her screams the perfect girl…pretty much all of her friends for that matter. But Trish is special, & right now, we're just two adults enjoying each other's company. I like hanging out with her, & she likes hanging out with me." AJ replied.

"Alright then…that's great. I mean, if you're happy, then I am happy for you, man." Anderson replied.

"Thanks...I appreciate that." AJ replied, as he shook Anderson's hand, & gave a quick glance to Kaz.

"Have you kissed her yet?" Anderson asked, causing AJ & Kaz to laugh.

"Uh…yeah…like in the 10th grade." AJ replied.

"10th grade? Wasn't she dating Jeff then?" Anderson asked confused.

"Are you kidding me? Uh, no…she was still dating Shawn…Jeff was not even an afterthought back then." AJ replied.

"What did you just say?" they heard someone ask as he walked up behind AJ in the middle of their conversation, causing AJ to roll his eyes.

AJ turned around, "I think you heard me Matt."

"I could have sworn you said that Jeff was an afterthought?" Matt asked.

"Guys…" Anderson replied, as he stepped up to try & separate the two.

"Wasn't…if you're going to quote me, get it right…I said WASN'T." AJ retorted very defensively & in Matt's face.

Matt made a sly smile, "I like you AJ…so don't give me a reason not to…so how about you keep my brother's name out of your mouth."

"Not that it is any of your business; I was talking to Anderson & Kaz about something that happened years ago that had nothing to do with Jeff." AJ replied, as he took of his weight lifting gloves, & walked off with Kaz.

**ANDERSON / MATT:**

"He can be such a little punk." Matt replied, as he looked to Anderson, "What?"

"Playing devil's advocate here – but you really did walk into a conversation that had nothing to do with Jeff…at all." Anderson replied.

"Then why was he saying Jeff's name?" Matt replied.

"Because I asked him if he has kissed Trish yet, & he said he had….in the 10th grade…long before she & Jeff were ever a couple." Anderson replied. "You jumped the gun on this one Matty." Anderson replied, as he playfully hit Matt in the side of the arm.

"Wait…hold on a second…did you just tell me that AJ & Trish hooked up their sophomore year?" Matt asked.

"It was just a kiss…a small one." Anderson replied, as he inched his thumb & index finger together to represent small.

"Amy never said anything to me about it." Matt replied.

"Probably because either Amy didn't know or maybe she did, & didn't want to hurt Jeff's feelings…back then, you know?" Anderson replied.

"It doesn't take Trish anytime to get over anyone does it…I just hope her new found influence, doesn't have any influence on Amy." Matt replied.

"Matt! They were 15 years old…she wasn't even dating Jeff, she was dating Shawn & everyone knows all about that relationship…just in case you forgot it, Trish left Shawn to be with Jeff…just let it go, man. And besides, last time I checked, Trish wasn't the one getting knocked up, it was your brother knocking someone up that wasn't Trish." Anderson replied, as he walked off to join Kaz & AJ.

**MARIA / ASHLEY:**

"Knock knock." Maria said as she knocked on the Massaro's screen door to their back porch.

"John's not here. He lives across the street…you may want to check there." Ashley said in a matter-of-fact tone to Maria. The two recently had a falling out when Maria accused Ashley as the one John was seeing. Ashley didn't appreciate Maria's trying to pin it on her that she was the girl John had been seeing when she came back to Cameron, & in the process, Maria pushed John away.

"I am not looking for John." Maria said.

"Then why are you here?" Ashley asked as she crossed her arms.

"I came to apologize to you." Maria said. There was a silence. "Ashley, you have every reason to be mad at me, but I really am sorry." Maria pleaded.

"You know, ever since you came back to this town, you have done nothing but make people not like you…so why don't you do us all a favor, & just go back to Chicago." Ashley replied, as she slammed her book shut & got up to walk back into her house.

"Ashley!" Maria called out upset.

Ashley stopped at the door, & stood there for a second.

"I am really sorry about all of this…I should have never accused you of something that you didn't do…or John for that matter…please…can't we just talk about this." Maria replied.

Ashley approached the porch screen door.

"I thought we were friends Maria?" Ashley asked.

"We are." Maria pleaded.

"Are we? Because friends don't go around & accuse the other of sleeping with the guy that their friend likes. Mickie is leery of me now, like she doesn't trust me b/c I deceived our friendship…Velvet, Angelina, Christy…they all think I am that girl, just like Candice Michelle. The only ones that will speak to me now are Trish, Amy, or Melina…and hell, for all I know it's only because I didn't try to get with Jeff, Matt, or Morrison. You humiliated me…you humiliated John, & didn't do anything but push him further away…how could you do that? How could you do that to me? How could you do that to him?" Ashley screamed with tears in her eyes, as she turned & walked away from Maria, who now had tears in her eyes.

**MATT / AMY:**

"You're back early." Amy replied, as she got off Matt's bed & went to go hug him from behind. Matt didn't say anything.

"Did something happen at the gym?" Amy asked, as Matt looked her dead in the eyes.

"I found out an interesting fact…and I was wondering on when you were going to share it with me." Matt replied. Amy was nervous – she thought maybe someone at the gym had overheard her & John's conversation from a month before.

"What?" Amy asked intently.

"Trish & AJ Styles…really?" Matt replied. Before Amy could respond, "And apparently they have been kissing since the 10th grade."

"They were sophomores." Amy replied.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Amy." Matt replied, as he walked away.

"Okay, in my defense, first of all, I just found out myself, & second, why do you care so much if she did, & if she is?" Amy asked.

"Like you have to ask that." Matt replied.

"Look, if the reason is Jeff, so what. It happened long before they even dated & just so you are aware, Trish did know Jeff liked her back then, but didn't want to use him to get back at Shawn, because Jeff didn't deserve that…she thought more of Jeff than that." Amy replied. There was a silence between the two.

"And does it really make a difference now, if she is seeing AJ or not? Jeff is the one that broke-up with Trish, not the other way around." Amy replied.

"I know…it's just like the guy can't seem to catch a break on anything…it's frustrating for me to watch him go through this…and for our dad." Matt replied.

"I know…but, Jeff made his own bed, & now he has to live with the choices he made." Amy replied, as she kissed Matt on the cheek.

"Yeah…I suppose your right…I am going to get a shower…dinner later?" Matt asked.

"Of course…pick me up at my mom's office around 6?" Amy asked.

"You got it." Matt replied, as he walked Amy to the door.

"Love you." Matt replied.

"Love you Matt." Amy replied, as she leaned in to kiss Matt, unaware that Adam was watching them from across the street.

**TRISH / JOHN CENA:**

"Do you want to try and, I don't know…address me again?" Trish asked with a bitchy attitude as she folded her arms.

"No…not really." John retorted.

"Is that what you think of me? That I am a spiteful bitch?" Trish asked, & John was silent. "Unbelievable."

"You would never date me in a million years? Even if Maria, Mickie, & even Jeff, were never in the picture?" John asked bummed, & Trish was silent. "But you're willing to move on with someone like AJ Styles, & hold out for someone like Jeff Hardy?" John asked.

"John, you are my friend…and I want to…." Trish started to say before she was cut off.

"I came here tonight Trish, because we haven't really talked since that night…and if I didn't know better, I would say you were trying to avoid me." John started to say.

"John, please…" Trish started.

"We're going to run into each other sooner or later…and we have to talk about it sometime." John replied.

"I thought we agreed that we didn't want that night to make things complicated & awkward between us, or ruin our friendship?" Trish asked, almost whispering, her hazel eyes staring into John's deep blue eyes.

"We did…but you avoiding me…is making it awkward." John replied.

"Then what the hell is this, huh?" Trish asked to a defeated John. "I thought you loved Maria, what happened to that?" Trish asked, & John was silent.

"John?" Trish asked to a silent John.

"Are you in love with me?" Trish asked.

"I don't know." John replied, as he moved passed Trish, & sat on her window bench seat.

"No you're not…you just think that you are, because we had a moment when we both thought we lost the loves of our lives…the only difference is, the love of your life is back…and you have a chance to make it…and I've lost mine forever." Trish replied, as John looked out her window.

"You love Maria Kanellis…always have…always will…even if it meant you had to wait forever for her, you would, remember?" Trish asked.

"That was high school…this is now." John replied.

"Maybe…but your feelings never changed for her." Trish replied.

"Maybe they did." John replied.

Trish looked up to him, with her hazel eyes meeting his. "I know over the last month, everything looks as if it has just been thrown in your face, & you're really unsure of everything…but the one thing I am sure of, is that you love Maria & she loves you…you two have the chance to make this right…to make a real relationship…a relationship that you have always wanted…it's too late for me & Jeff, but it's not too late for you & Maria." Trish pleaded.

"I don't know, Trish…she's done some things…she's…unstable." John replied.

"Okay…she's a little anxious, but she's no Justin Gabriel." Trish replied confused.

"Like defending a punk, over her longtime best friends…accusing Ashley of being the girl I was seeing, when she knows that is ludicrous…and telling me she is never coming back via a text message…does she sound stable to you?" John asked, as he got up & walked over to the other side of the room.

"Okay…you have some points…but so does she…she defended CM because he was her boyfriend, & she loved him…she wanted to believe him, that he wasn't this terrible person that did those terrible things…I always defended Shawn & Jeff…accusing Ashley, yeah, that's pretty farfetched, but I chalk it up to jealousy…who has never been jealous before, especially when it involves the person that they love…and the good-bye text, it's only because she couldn't face you to tell you…it would have crushed her heart." Trish replied.

There was a silence between the two friends, as Trish took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"So…are you going to give Maria a chance?" Trish asked.

"Isn't Mickie your friend too? You seem to be campaigning hard for Maria." John replied.

"I want you to choose whoever you want…just that person can't be me." Trish replied, as John stared at her.

"Dually noted." John replied, as he began to walk out of Trish's room.

"John….wait." Trish called out, as she got up from her bed, & approached John. Trish took his hands in hers, & looked down at them, then up to him.

"Maybe…another time…another place…we would have been perfect for each other…but right here, right now, we're not…and if I am being really truthful with myself, I'll always want Jeff Hardy…and I don't think that is ever going away, not anytime in the near future…but I have to accept that he made his decision, & he choose Candice & their baby over me…and you deserve better than that." Trish replied.

"What about AJ? Doesn't he deserve better?" John asked.

"He does…but right now, he is my right here, right now…you know?" Trish replied, as a tear appeared in her eye.

"I'll see you around." John replied as he walked away & left the Stratus house.

**JESSE / SHANNON / SHANE:**

The three friends were sitting at a local pub, having drinks.

"So, Shannon, did you ever tell Angelina how you felt?" Shane asked.

"Depends…did you ever tell Velvet that you wanted to marry her?" Shannon asked back, causing Shane to shoot Shannon a bird.

"Wait – you were going to ask Velvet to marry you?" Jesse asked stunned.

"He was…operative word being WAS." Shannon replied.

"Is that funny to you, Moore?" Shane asked defensive.

"Dude…you let a good thing go…and for the life of me, I don't see how you could have." Shannon replied, as Velvet walked in with Christie Hemme unaware that the guys were there.

Jesse had a smirk on his face.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Nothing." Jesse replied, as he held his hands up.

"How could he dating Ashley Massaro & putting passion marks all over that girls body, & not tell anyone?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, about that…" Shannon trailed off.

"There is nothing going on with me Ashley." Jesse was quick to defend.

"Nothing?" Shane asked looking Jesse dead in the eyes.

"Nothing…we are not seeing each other…dating each other…kissing each other…sleeping with each other…nothing." Jesse retorted.

"So, you're not the guy she has been seeing?" Shane asked.

"Not me." Jesse replied, as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well, I be damned." Shannon replied.

"Who is it?" Shane asked.

"I don't know…and I don't care." Jesse replied.

"Damn brother…sounds like you have some harsh resentment towards Ashley." Shannon replied.

"How can she let her friends believe that it was me she was sleeping with?" Jesse asked.

"How can you be offended by it – the girl is fine as hell." Shane remarked.

"I am with Shane on this one." Shannon replied.

**AMY / MADISON:**

Amy was waiting in her mom's office, when all of a sudden Madison Rayne came in, not knowing Amy was in there.

"Madison?" Amy asked causing Madison to turn around. "What are you doing here?" Amy asked her one time friend.

"I work here…not for your mom per se, but for the hospital…but I didn't come to see your mom about work." Madison replied.

"Huh." Amy replied puzzled, as she eyed Madison up & down.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Your mom was the attending physician I saw the night I was…." Madison let out.

"Right…" Amy replied cutting off Madison, so she wouldn't have to say she was raped.

"Please, sit down." Amy said, pointing to the couch in Dr. Dumas's office. Madison looked at Amy as if she didn't know what to do.

"I insist." Amy replied.

Cautiously, Madison took a seat on the couch in Dr. Dumas's office. Amy, slowly, took a seat beside Madison.

"I feel like I owe you an apology or something." Madison said embarrassed.

"No…not me…Trish maybe…but not me." Amy replied.

Madison nodded in agreement. "You know, Trish has been really nice to me through all of this…she's really not that bad of a person after all." Madison trailed off.

"You mean after all you have done?" Amy asked.

"I deserve that." Madison replied. "But how long am I going to have to pay for the mistakes I made?" Madison asked.

"Well, that's up to you." Amy replied.

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

"I mean, if you are truly sorry for what you've done, then don't do it again…just be honest with yourself, & with others…honesty is really the best policy." Amy replied, causing Madison to half way smile.

"Do you think Velvet & Angelina will ever forgive me?" Madison replied.

"In time…just don't give up on it…or them…their friendship is worth fighting for…any relationship having, is worth fighting for." Amy replied.

"Thanks." Madison replied.

"Look, when you see my mom, tell her I was here…and I will see her later at home." Amy replied.

"O….okay." Madison replied.

"Hey, Amy?" Madison called out.

"Yeah?" Amy replied.

"Thanks for treating me like a human being." Madison replied.

"That's all we are…just human beings trying to navigate through a cruel world." Amy replied, as she shut the door & left.

**ASHLEY / JOHN:**

Ashley made her way up the stairs in the Cena house, & knocked on John's bedroom door, which was open.

"Knock Knock." Ashley said.

John was lying on his bed tossing his football up & down, starring at the ceiling.

"I am not in the mood for company, Ash." John replied, still tossing his football.

Ashley walked over to him, & grabbed the football as John tossed it up in the air.

"We need to talk." Ashley said, as John stared at her, & scooted over, to make room for Ashley to sit on the side of his bed.

"Do I even want to know what about?" John asked.

"Maria came by today." Ashley replied. John moved his stare off Ashley & to the ceiling.

"You know, you are eventually going to have to talk to her…sometime." Ashley replied. John was still silent, trying to put his thoughts together.

John shook his head, "I can't."

"Why?" Ashley asked, concerned.

"Because…I just don't want to." John replied.

"Ever?" Ashley asked.

"I am not saying ever…just not now." John replied. There was a silence between the two friends.

"I know it is none of my business…but is there someone else?" Ashley asked, causing John to look to her. He had flashbacks of the night that he & Trish slept together, & there talk tonight.

"No." John replied, as he stared at Ashley, who fell silent.

"I thought you didn't like Maria?" John asked.

"I never said that." Ashley replied, cutting John a look. "I do like her, but since she came back, she is just different…maybe being with CM & him beating the living crap out of her changed her." Ashley replied.

"Huh…I never thought of it like that." John replied, as he took his football from Ashley, & began tossing it again, thinking.

"So, maybe then, you should give her a chance? And if not, then maybe Mickie?" Ashley replied, to which John cut her a look.

"Or I could, I don't know…give us a chance, since you know, you were the one I was sneaking around with." John teased Ashley.

"How about not?" Ashley replied, as she laughed, causing John to smile.

"That would be pretty gross…it would be like dating my sister…if I had a sister." John replied.

"I better go…tons of homework before spring break." Ashley replied, as she bent down to pick-up a blanket on John's floor. While bent over, John noticed a bruise on Ashley's lower back.

"Here." Ashley replied, as she handed John the blanket, as she started to leave.

"Uh, Ashley?" John asked.

"Yeah?" Ashley replied as she turned around.

"Are you still seeing that Neal kid?" John asked to a caught off guard Ashley.

"Uh…no…we stopped seeing each other a few weeks ago." Ashley replied. "Why?"

"Just wanted to check in with you…that's all." John replied, as Ashley smiled back at her best friend. Ashley closed John's door, & made her way out of the Cena house.

John got out his cell phone, & dialed Randy Orton.

"Hey…it's John…can you meet me at Dixie's Tavern in half hour?" John asked. "Perfect…see you then." John replied, as he hung up his phone.

**TRISH / AJ:**

Trish & AJ were downtown walking holding hands when Jeff pulled up in his Ferrari, at a parking lot across the street. He was taken aback to see that Trish was seeing AJ Styles…and he didn't like it one little bit…jealousy grew inside him…but he also knew that there was nothing he could do about it…he broke up with her & he had a kid on the way that he needed to focus on. Jeff sat quietly in his car, watching the two, as they made their way into Dixie's Tavern. Jeff was out to get him & Candice something to eat…and Dixie's did have great food afterall.

"So, how was your day? Anything exciting?" Trish asked.

"Actually, I went to the gym with Kaz & Anderson tonight…and Matt showed up." AJ replied. "And I have to warn you…it got a little heated."

"Really? Why?" Trish asked confused, as she ate a pretzel.

"I don't know really…Anderson was asking me all kinds of questions about me…and you…us…and if I had kissed you yet…and I let it sort of come out that we did…like back in the 10th grade…Matt overheard, & jumped to the wrong conclusion that I kissed you when you were with Jeff…I explained it was before Jeff…that's about it." AJ replied.

"Matty." Trish replied, as she shook her head, & they both laughed.

"What about you? Anything exciting in the Stratus world happen today?" AJ asked.

"Actually…my mom got the strangest phone call." Trish replied.

"Really?" AJ asked. "What about?"

"Apparently, Vickie Guerro & Alberto Del Rio, the owners of Couture Lingerie, seen my hometown cover, & want to sign me? Isn't that crazy?" Trish replied.

"It's not crazy…it's freaking awesome!" AJ replied, as he gave Trish a high five, causing her to laugh.

"Seriously?" Trish asked as she took a sip of her corona.

"Hell yeah." AJ replied, as he took a sip of his beer. "Look, Couture Lingerie is the biggest Lingerie company in the world…you would be to them what Heidi Klum is to Victoria Secrets…you gotta do it." AJ replied, unknown to them, Jeff walked in on the tail of their conversation.

Jeff walked into Dixie's, & his eyes met Trish's.

Not wanting to be rude, Jeff walked over to their table to say hey.

"Jeff." AJ said, as he extended his hand for Jeff to shake it, & Jeff did.

"What's up AJ?" Jeff asked.

"Not too much man…I caught your performance out in LA last week on MTV…awesome man…just awesome." AJ replied.

"Thanks man." Jeff replied, humbled.

Jeff turned to Trish, who looked to him, then away.

AJ moved his eyes back & forth between the two, & picked up the tension between the two.

"Look, I am going to go in the back to see how Storm & Roode's poker game is going, & to give you two some time to talk." AJ replied.

"No…you don't have to go…we've said everything there was to say." Trish replied, to a stunned Jeff who rolled his eyes at her comment, to which AJ noticed.

"It's okay…I don't mind…when I get back, we can order, or go do whatever." AJ replied, as he left Trish & Jeff to talk. Jeff sat down in AJ's seat.

**JEFF / TRISH:**

"AJ Styles? Seriously?" Jeff asked. "And since when do you drink beer?" Jeff asked annoyed.

"You don't get to give a damn about what I do anymore…or who I do it with." Trish replied.

"And parading around in your bra & panties for the entire world to see? Wait to go Alice…always looking out for Trish." Jeff replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Trish asked.

"Your mom has a problem with you dating me because my family doesn't have the money that your family does…but she'll pimp you out to the highest bidder just so the world can see you parade around in your bra & panties…but as long as it brings a seven figure paycheck, it's okay…now that's classy." Jeff replied.

"You're an asshole." Trish replied.

"I think you have me confused with Ken…he's the asshole." Jeff replied with a smart attitude.

"Really? Cause I could swear that it was you." Trish replied. "You broke up with me…remember? Or did you forget? You don't get to be an asshole to me." Trish asked.

Jeff leaned forward, & looked dead in Trish's eyes, "How could I forget? It was the hardest thing I had to do in my life next to watching my mother die & having to watch my father bury her when I was kid." Jeff snapped back at Trish.

There was a silence between them.

"I don't think you can comprehend that I have been in love with you since I was 8 years old…I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you." Jeff replied.

"Well, you ruined that didn't you Hardy?" Trish asked as she raised her corona at Jeff, before she took a sip of it.

"Do you even love Candice?" Trish asked. That was the million dollar question she wanted to know.

"No…I don't…and if I am being honest…I know that sounds hateful & spiteful since she is about to have my kid & all…but…I don't." Jeff admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I care for her…but I don't love her." Jeff replied.

"Why? I mean…it's obvious she loves you." Trish asked.

"Because I love someone else." Jeff replied. Trish was silent. She knew she was that someone else.

"What about you? Do you love AJ?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe." Trish replied, causing Jeff to smile. Deep down, he knew Trish still loved him, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Alright." Jeff replied, as he started to get up, causing Trish to reach for his arm, & he let her. Her touch sent goose bumps down his spine. Jeff sat back down.

"Look…AJ has been great…he's nice & funny…and it just feels so good to be with someone for once who I don't have to stress about…I can let loose with…be myself around." Trish replied.

"You couldn't be yourself with me?" Jeff asked hurt.

"You know what I mean." Trish replied.

"No…I don't think I do." Jeff replied.

Before Trish could respond, AJ came out from the back, & was walking toward them.

"I hope you get everything you want…I really mean that." Trish whispered to Jeff.

"You guys good?" AJ asked.

"Yeah…we're good." Jeff replied, as he made his way back to the counter to be met by Angelina Love with his take out order.

"Hey." Angelina said.

"Sup?" Jeff replied, as he paid Angelina for his order.

"You know…she still loves you." Angelina replied.

Jeff didn't say anything back to Angelina. Instead, he looked over to Trish, who was talking to AJ. Jeff turned back, & grabbed his food, "I'll see you around." Jeff replied, as he left. Angelina gave him a heartfelt smile back.


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**Sorry I have been late on updates – my grandmother passed away 6.1.11 & there have been some changes at work.**

**AMY / TRISH:**

The two besties were at Trish's lingerie shoot at the Gardenia Westin Hotel – the only 5 star hotel in Cameron. Amy was sitting with the photographer (Josh Matthews), make-up artist, & stylist behind the camera as he was instructing Trish on how to pose, look, etc.

Amy & the photographer picked up that Trish was tense & her mind was not where her body was. The photographer chalked it up to nerves, but Amy knew it was much more than Trish's nerves.

"Let's take 10 everyone!" the photographer shouted as he walked over to Trish, & was followed by Amy with a robe for Trish.

"Trish – you need to relax…you look magnificent!" Josh replied. "Just whatever it is, forget about it because this is your moment. Okay?" Josh replied, as he placed his hand on Trish's shoulder.

"Okay." Trish replied.

"Okay – see you in 10." Josh replied. Amy turned & watched Josh walk out of sight, when he was gone, she turned back to face Trish.

"Okay Canada…what is it? And please don't insult me telling me it is your nerves." Amy asked.

"Jeff's going to see these pictures & he's going to think I am a slut." Trish replied, causing Amy to let out a laugh, as Trish walked past her.

"Is that what has you all bothered?" Amy asked.

"Uh, yeah…I know we're not together anymore, but I still do care what he thinks of me." Trish replied, as she put on her robe, & sat in a chair.

"Why? He knocked some other girl up & broke up with you to raise their child together, when he didn't have to." Amy replied, causing Trish to look at her with her sad hazel eyes.

"Let's think about this. On one hand we have Patricia Ann Stratus…Trish Stratus…valedictorian of your high school…full academic scholarship to Cameron University…Miss Cameron High…Cameron's own hometown hottie…cover girl…lingerie model extraordinaire with a multimillion dollar contract…beloved daughter & sister…star pupil…devoted friend…popular…outgoing…everyone likes you…you have everything going for you. Then on the other hand we have Jeffrey Nero Hardy…Jeff Hardy…dropped out of high school his Junior year…left his devoted girlfriend behind…developed a drug problem…went to rehab…didn't graduate at the top of his class…beloved son & brother, yeah…but not exactly a star pupil…extremely private…and not everyone likes Jeff…he knocked a girl up he doesn't even love." Amy replied.

"You're forgetting that he is the hottest motor cross star in the world…the hottest guy for that matter…multi millionaire & all the women want to be his girlfriend…and he is the guy that I am in love with…and he is going to think I am slut for doing this." Trish replied.

"You'll get over Jeff, Trish…you just have to give it time." Amy replied.

Trish was silent.

"Look, if anything, show him what he is missing & what could have been his." Amy replied.

"Listen to her." The girls heard a familiar voice. They turned around & saw JBL walking to them. "She knows what she is talking about."

"JBL?" Trish asked.

"Hey ladies." JBL said, before turning to Amy. "Amy, can I have a word with Trish…alone just for a second darlin'?" JBL asked.

"Sure…I'll go stall Josh to give you two some time." Amy replied.

"Thanks sugar!" JBL said, in his big loud Texas voice.

JBL turned to face Trish.

"What are you doing here? Trish asked, causing JBL to smile.

"I heard you got a fancy contract with Couture Lingerie that's worth millions, & thought you might need a business lawyer, & I wanted to extend my services to you…you know, to look out for you?" JBL replied, causing Trish to have a half smile. Trish has known JBL for a long time…ever since Jeff was younger, & especially since he made it into the big leagues with motor cross, JBL served as Jeff's business lawyer, & family lawyer. JBL had a soft spot in his heart for Trish & Jeff, both as individuals & as a couple.

"Aren't you Jeff's lawyer? Wouldn't this be a conflict of interest for you?" Trish asked.

JBL smiled, "Funny you should ask."

"Really? Why?" Trish asked.

"Jeff is the one that requested I come down here." JBL replied. Trish was silent & JBL could see the hurt in her eyes over the whole situation with Jeff. "May I?" JBL asked, as he pointed to the chair beside Trish.

"Yeah." Trish replied, as JBL took a seat.

"Look…I know you & Jeff have some complications, but the fact of the matter is, that despite what those complications are, he does still care deeply for you; otherwise, he wouldn't of sent me all the way down here to make sure that you have a fair deal with Couture Lingerie; Jeff doesn't want to see you being taken advantage of…and frankly, neither do I…and Jeff has already taken care of the expenses." JBL replied.

"I don't get it…I don't get him…a few days ago he was ranting on & on about me doing this…parading around in my underwear…one minute he pushes me away, & the next he is trying to tell me what to do, it's confusing…and frustrating." Trish replied.

JBL cracked a smile. "That's Jeff though…he's complicated. He wouldn't be Jeff, if he wasn't…and if we're being truthful, I think it's a part of the allure that draws the women to him." JBL replied. "But, the only woman he wants is you." JBL replied.

"Nothing has changed though…he is still having a child with Candice…she is still living under his roof…and probably always will." Trish replied.

"I have known you & Jeff for years now…he is like a son to me…I know him about as good as Gilbert & Matt do…and when I tell you that he still loves you…it's only you…it's not like he & Candice are sleeping together, & he's not putting a ring on her finger…he wouldn't…he's doing this purely for his child…and if it's any consulation, he is just as miserable as you are, only difference is he created his misery…whereas, you didn't…so all anyone can do right now is make the best of the situation." JBL replied.

Josh Matthews, the make-up artist, the stylist, & Amy all started coming back in – followed by Torrie Wilson.

"I know you did Jeff a favor coming down here & all, & I appreciate the offer to be my business counsel, but I have to decline." Trish replied. "So tell Jeff thanks, but no thanks."

"Okay…I understand, but out of curiosity, who is your business counsel?" JBL asked, causing Trish to grin.

"Is it Alice or Olivia?" JBL asked.

"My mother? No. She may have introduced me to the owner of Couture, but that is about it…Olivia is the Cameron DA…she wouldn't have the time to negotiate a deal." Trish replied.

JBL was silent.

"It's Jack Swagger." Trish replied.

Before JBL could respond, chaos ensued at the shoot, & JBL let Trish get back to business.

"What did he want?" Torrie asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"Jeff sent him down here to be my business counsel…paid for & everything. Can you believe that?" Trish asked, as the make-up artist was touching up her make-up.

"Actually, I think it's sort of sweet." Torrie replied.

"I think its Jeff's way of keeping tabs on you & he needs to get a life." Amy replied.

"How can you say that about your best friend?" Torrie asked.

"He is…and he is still a male." Amy replied.

"You're such a bad ass Ames." Trish replied.

"Not as bad ass as these pictures is going to be." Amy replied.

"Yeah…this is definitely the best revenge you could have done, Trish." Torrie replied, causing Trish to snatch the pics out of their hands.

**JBL / JEFF:**

"Is Candice here?" JBL asked.

"No…she's gone to her baby shower that Michelle & Layla are giving her." Jeff replied, as JBL stepped inside the foyer. Jeff closed the door. Jeff was in his signature jeans with the chain going from the front pocket to the back, black t-shirt, & hat.

"Did you go down to the Westin to see Trish?" Jeff asked, as he walked into his den, & sat down on the couch, & propped his feet up on his coffee table.

"Yeah…I did." JBL replied.

"What did she say? Did she accept your offer?" Jeff asked.

"Don't you mean your offer? And no, she didn't." JBL answered, as he took off his cowboy hat.

"Is is because you work for me?" Jeff asked.

"Yes…and because you sent me & you want to pay me for being her business counsel…and because Candice is having your child…and living with you…and your taking care of her…" JBL replied.

"I am doing this for my child." Jeff replied.

"Does it really matter who you are doing this for at this point? I mean, the outcome is still going to be the same…Candice will be the mother of your child & living here…you will always have that connection with Candice…that you don't have with Trish…a child." JBL replied.

"Who says that Candice will be living here forever? She may want to move out on her own & have her own home…her own independence." Jeff replied.

"Boy…that girl ain't going anywhere…she is in love with you…when are you going to see that?" JBL asked.

"She knows I don't love her." Jeff replied.

"You're living in a fantasy if you think Candice knows that…Trish is going to move on & find someone else, if you don't wise up." JBL replied.

"I don't pay you to be Dr. Phil…I pay you to be my legal counsel…and since Trish has declined the offer, then why don't you tell me who her legal counsel is." Jeff replied sternly.

"Why?" JBL asked.

"Because I deposited $10,000 in your account this AM to go down there to get her to use you as her business counsel." Jeff replied.

"Jack Swagger." JBL replied, as he put his hat back on to leave.

There was a silence between the two…Jeff was highly irritated, & JBL knew it.

"Before I leave…AJ Styles was pulling into the parking lot…with a dozen red roses & champagne, & something tells me he is planning on celebrating tonight…with your girl, the debut of her being the new face of Couture Lingerie." JBL replied, as he left the house.

Infuriated, Jeff stomped down the hall on the way to his office, smashing a vase along the way. Jeff flipped through his rolodex, & called R-Truth from his cell phone.

"Truth – it's Hardy…I need a favor." Jeff replied, as he looked out his office window.

**MICKIE / ASHLEY:**

Mickie was hanging out at her family's stables, when Ashley drove up.

"Hey." Ashley called out.

"Hey." Mickie replied, with not much enthusiasm.

"Look, I don't know what else I can say or do to tell you that I was not the girl that John slept with…I would never do that to you…your one of my best friends, & I would never do that you…and besides, John is like a brother to me." Ashley replied.

"I believe you Ashley." Mickie replied.

"Really?" Ashley asked surprised.

"Yeah." Mickie replied.

"Then why do you sound so down?" Ashley replied.

"You're one of my best friends Ashley…and so is Jesse Neal…how could you tell John that he beat you up?" Mickie asked.

"John told you that?" Mickie asked.

"Not exactly…I was at Dixie's this AM helping Angelina out, & John was there with Randy & I overheard him talking about the bruises on your back & how Jesse did it…Jesse would never lay his hands on any woman…how could you claim that he did that to you?" Mickie replied.

Ashley was speechless…John jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"You do know that John is planning on beating Jesse to a pulp, don't you?" Mickie asked.

"He's mistaken." Ashley replied. "John…he's wrong about everything." Ashley exclaimed.

"Wait…your saying Jesse never hit you?" Mickie asked.

"No…never." Ashley replied.

"Then what is John talking about?" Mickie asked.

"This can't be happening." Ashley replied.

"What?" Mickie asked anxiously.

"A few weeks ago I was lying out with Velvet, Christie, & Angelina…and they saw what they thought was a hickey on my hip, when in reality it was a bruise…and before I could tell them the truth, they immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion thinking I was having sex with someone & keeping a secret from them, so I went along & said it was Jesse." Ashley replied.

"You didn't?" Mickie asked.

"I did…and I know I shouldn't have, but I just…couldn't tell the truth." Ashley replied.

"The truth about what? That you fell & bruised your hip & your back?" Mickie asked, rolling her eyes. "Unbelievable." Mickie replied, as she took the saddle of her horse, & started walking into the stables.

"Mickie wait!" Ashley called out.

"You know Ashley you have been walking around here this whole time scolding Maria for lying about you being the one John was with, when this whole time, you were lying to everyone that Jesse was the one you were sleeping with. You are such a hypocrite…and I can't even look at you right now." Mickie replied.

"Mickie!" Ashley called out.

"Just leave." Mickie replied.

**VELVET / JESSE:**

Velvet was on her way out to Chris Sabin's parent's country house, when she spotted Jesse Neal on the side of the road. "Need a lift?" Velvet asked.

"I called a tow…they should be here in a couple of hours." Jesse responded.

"Where are you headed?" Velvet asked.

"Bartlett." Jesse replied.

"It's on my way…I don't mind Jess." Velvet replied.

"I appreciate the offer Velvet, but I can wait…you go on ahead." Jesse replied.

"Don't be silly…come on…it's not an intrusion." Velvet replied.

Jesse was silent.

"So because I am not dating Shane anymore, we can't be friends? Is that it?" Velvet asked.

"It has nothing to do with that." Jesse replied.

"It doesn't? Could have fooled me. Back in the day, if this happened, you would have gladly accepted a ride from a friend…especially if I was that friend." Velvet replied.

"Well, we are not back in the day are we?" Jesse replied, to Velvet's astonishment. Pissed off, Velvet put her car in driver, & sped off – then suddenly stopped, & put it in reverse, back to where Jesse was. Velvet parked her car, & got out.

"You know Neal, I thought you were different from everyone else…you were not even friends with Shane, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, or Anderson until last year…and the years before that, you were my friend…MY FRIEND…do you even get that? And now that I am not dating Shane anymore, you stop being my friend? Where is your loyalty at?" Velvet replied, as she walked off.

"You know what? Don't even answer that…I thought you were different…that no matter what Velvet did in her life, Jesse would always be there for her, but you know what? You're just like all the rest of them…the second we do something that they don't like, you shut us out…we're no longer accepted inside the circle…but when ya'll screw up, we're just to sit by & accept it? Fuck all of you!" Velvet shouted as she stormed off.

"You are the one that has changed Velvet…not me…you break up with Shane, who is a great guy by the way, but really never was the right one for you…and you start dating Chris Sabin, who I am also sure is a great guy, but he isn't the right one for you either." Jesse replied.

"You condescending piece…" Velvet replied before she was cut off.

"Piece of what? Shit? White trash? Ever since you have been dating Sabin, you've had your nose in the air. Why? Because he is the BFF of the new assistant DA Shelly? Or is it because his parents are rolling in the doe? Well, congratulations – you're moving up in the world." Jesse replied.

"I ought to beat the living dog shit out of you! You don't know a damn thing." Velvet replied.

"I know you're bored…you have been the last 5 years of your life…and when you're tired of being bored, you move on to the next one…like you always do…your too damn blind to see what is right in front of you." Jesse replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" Velvet asked.

"Forget it!" Jesse yelled, as he turned away from Velvet.

"No! What do you mean?" Velvet shouted back. Jesse just kept walking.

"Answer me dammit." Velvet yelled, as she turned Jesse around to face her.

"I am in love with you…and I shouldn't be." Jesse replied.

"What?" Velvet asked in disbelief.

Before Jesse could respond, the tow arrived.

"Tell Sabin I said hello." Jesse replied as he walked off to meet the tow man.

**CANDICE / MICHELLE / LAYLA / BELLAS / MARYSE / EVE:**

"This is so cute Michelle. Thanks." Candice replied.

While the Bella's, Candice, Michelle, & Layla cooed over the gifts, Maryse & Eve stood in a corner talking amongst themselves.

"Maybe we should drop this? She looks so happy…and there is a 99% chance that Jeff is the father." Eve asked.

"And there is a 99% chance that he isn't." Maryse replied.

"What do you want to do?" Eve asked.

"We're going to give Torrie the file, & she can run with her investigation…that way, if it blows up, it'll be in her face." Maryse asked.

"What about you two reconciling as friends?" Eve asked.

"In time, I am sure we will…but Trish is Torrie's friend, & if Torrie wants to do this for her friend, then we'll let her, & not interfere." Maryse asked.

"What are you two over here being so secretive about?" Brie asked.

"Now, if we wanted you to know, we would have included you." Maryse replied.

"Uh, what she means, is nothing…we're just admiring Candice's glow & her happiness." Eve replied.

"I haven't forgotten about you telling Ted that I was cheating with the Miz…sleep lightly." Maryse replied.

"Is that a threat?" Brie asked.

"Ladies…this is not the time or the place…this is Candice's shower…baby shower." Eve replied.

"Eve's right…you could learn some class from your friend there." Brie replied as she walked off.

"I want to punch her lights out." Maryse replied.

"And you will get your chance…just not here." Eve replied.

**ASHLEY / ANGELINA:**

Ashley rushed into Dixie's Tavern to find John.

"Hey Ash…is something wrong?" Angelina asked.

"Have you seen John?" Ashley asked.

"Uh, he was here earlier with Stacey & Randy…but they left a little while ago. Is there everything okay?" Angelina asked.

"No." Ashley replied, as tears fell down her face.

**MELINA / BATISTA:**

Melina was at the station working on some paperwork, & got distracted by a song on the radio that reminded her of Batista. Melina put down her pen, & looked to the door where you enter to go to the jail. Melina got up, & put her hand on the door knob, & took a deep breath.

**JEFF / R TRUTH / AMY:**

"Amy?" Jeff asked.

"I need to talk to you." Amy replied. Jeff let Amy inside, & before Amy could speak, Jeff's phone rang.

"I need to take this." Jeff responded. Jeff walked down the hall, & into another room to take the call.

"What's up man?" Jeff answered.

"Yo Jeff…it's done." R Truth replied.

"Perfect…I'll meet you later." Jeff replied.

Jeff walked back up the hall, to meet Amy.

"I'll make this quick." Amy replied.

"Okay." Jeff replied, unsure how to take Amy.

"You need to leave Trish alone Jeff." Amy replied.

"You can leave now." Jeff replied, as he started to walk away from Amy, only for Amy to grab his arm, to keep him from walking away from her.

"I am serious…your giving her false hope…and if you keep on doing it, you're going to alienate her. Then she is not going to want to have anything to do with you…and I know that is not what you want." Amy replied.

"I damn sure don't want her dating AJ Styles punk ass." Jeff replied.

"Well…I am sure Trish wanted to be the one you got pregnant, but that's not the case is it?" Amy replied.

"Smart ass…I don't see how Matt stands you." Jeff replied.

"I am proud of it…and he loves me just the way I am." Amy replied.

There was a silence between the two.

"Just don't intervene in her life anymore…unless she ask you to…I think if you continue do it, then she may never come around." Amy replied. "And I am only telling you this because I love you."

"I love you too Ames." Jeff replied, as the two hugged.

**TORRIE / JBL:**

JBL was walking to his car, with Torrie following him.

"You know Ms. Wilson, if you keep on following me around like you have been, I am going to have to take out a restraining order…and I don't think your parents would appreciate their daughter having a police record for stalking a well known lawyer." JBL replied.

"You really knew I was following you all this time?" Torrie asked.

"No…but you just admitted to it…so I guess I know now." JBL responded laughing.

JBL noticed Torrie wasn't laughing, as he put his brief case in his back seat.

"What is it Ms. Wilson? What's on your mind that you have to follow a big Texan like myself around on a 90 degree day?" JBL asked.

"Are you still Jeff's lawyer?" Torrie asked.

"Yes. Why?" JBL asked. "Is there something that I can help you with?" JBL asked.

"Actually, there may be something I may be able to help you, Trish, & Jeff with." Torrie replied.

"You've got my attention." JBL replied.

"Not here…somewhere more safe." Torrie replied.

"My office?" JBL asked.

"Shotgun." Torrie replied, as she got into JBL's new Cadillac.

**MELINA / LAWLER:**

"Don't do it." Melina heard Jerry say.

"What?" Melina asked, as she wiped away a tear, to which Jerry caught her.

"Don't give him the satisfaction…of seeing you cry." Lawler replied, & handed Melina a tissue.

"You must think I am crazy…don't you?" Melina asked, as she dapped the tissue into her eye gently, to soak her tears.

"No…I think you're a human being…with feelings & a conscience…something those idiots back there never had." Jerry replied, causing Melina to half smile.

"I gave up everything to be with Batista…and he played me for a fool…how could I be so stupid." Melina replied, with her voice cracking.

"He's the stupid one…messing up a good thing with a good woman." Jerry replied. Before Melina could respond, her attention was diverted to John Morrison & Kelly Kelly across the street at a café.

"And he is just as stupid too." Jerry replied, referring to John Morrison.

"No…that would be me…I was the stupid one for cheating with Batista behind John's back…I guess what goes around, comes around." Melina replied, as she & Jerry turned their focus back to Morrison & Kelly Kelly.

"Hang in there Perez…everything always works out for the better." Jerry replied, as he walked back to the file room, leaving Melina to stare at John & Kelly having lunch together, laughing.

**AJ / TRISH:**

"That's a wrap folks." Josh announced.

Josh approached Vickie Guerro, "She did amazing today…I will send the proofs over to Couture this evening."

"Thanks Josh." Vickie replied.

Vickie approached Trish, "I heard you were a star today."

"I wouldn't say that." Trish blushed.

"I would…Heidi Klum better watch out." Vickie replied, with a smile.

"Thanks." Trish replied.

"Come to the offices tomorrow & we can go through the proofs with Alberto." Vickie replied.

"Okay." Trish replied, as she tied her robe.

"See you tomorrow, 10:30 am?" Vickie replied.

"Okay." Trish replied.

Once Vickie was out of sight, AJ approached Trish. "A star is born!" AJ proclaimed to Trish when he greeted her with a dozen red roses & a bottle of champagne. Trish was smiling.

"But I always knew you were a star." AJ stated.

"AJ…you shouldn't have…but it's really sweet of you to…thanks!" Trish replied with a smile, & a kiss on AJ's cheek.

"Are you ready for our date tonight?" Trish asked excited.

"Yeah…I've been looking forward to it." AJ replied.

"Okay…I am going to put these in some water & then I am going up to my suite to change; I will be back in a few?" Trish said.

"Yeah…okay…I'll wait for you in the lobby." AJ replied.

**VELVET / CHRIS:**

Velvet arrived at the Sabin's country home; she sat in her car replaying in her mind that Jesse admitted to her that he was in love with her. She could not believe it…had he always been in love with her & she was just too stupid to notice?

"Velvet?" Chris asked trying to get Velvet out of her trance.

"Oh…Chris…hey…sorry…I was…" Velvet trailed off.

"In deep thought?" Chris asked.

"Caught me?" Velvet replied, with an awkward laugh.

"I invited you to spend the weekend here…not in your car." Chris replied with a laugh.

"Oh…sorry." Velvet replied, as she got out of her car.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Yes…perfectly okay…this place, it's just so…amazing." Velvet replied, taking in the country home mansion. All of a sudden Jesse's words on how Velvet moving up came back to her. Was this really her? Her cup of tea? Her kind of people? Velvet took in a deep breath, & walked with Chris to enter the house.

**TORRIE / JBL:**

"So if what you are telling me is true, then there is a 99% chance that Jeff is not that baby's father?" JBL asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying Texas." Torrie replied.

"Texas?" JBL asked.

"Isn't that where you're from?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah…but that's not my name." JBL replied, as he lit up a cigar.

"So? Amy calls Trish Canada all the time, & Trish calls Amy Georgia all the time, but neither are from Georgia or Canada." Torrie replied, as fiddled with JBL's name plate on his desk.

"Okay…focus…where is this file?" JBL asked, as he took his name plate from Torrie.

"Maryse has it." Torrie replied.

"Maryse?" JBL asked.

"Did I stutter? She's Candice's best friend…well, wait…technically Michelle McCool is her best friend...but it's all the same, you know?" Torrie replied.

"So we have no chance of getting that file?" JBL asked.

"We have like a 110% chance of getting that file." Torrie replied, with a smile on her face.

"How? If her friend has the file?" JBL asked.

"I'm blond…not stupid…Maryse is my next door neighbor…she misses our friendship, so if she wants to be friends again, then she'll help me…after all, Trish never did anything to Maryse personally…plus, I can take Miz off Maryse's hands for a little while, so she can get her relationship with Ted DiBiase back on track…she loves Ted so much, I know she'll do it…trust me, she'll hand the file over." Torrie replied with a wink.

"Girl…I like the way you work…ever consider a career in law?" JBL asked, as he let out a big Texas-sixed laugh.

"No…but I have considered a career in private investigation." Torrie replied with a smile, causing JBL to let out another Texas-sized laugh.

**TRISH:**

Trish walked out of her bathroom into the suite bedroom in her bra & panties & was startled to see Jack Swagger sitting in the chair in the corner.

"Jack? You scared me!" Trish let out, as she pulled the blanket off the bed, to wrap around her.

"Sorry…didn't mean to." Jack replied, as he eyed her up & down.

"How did you get in here?" Trish asked with a sense of fury in her voice.

"The maid let me in." Jack replied, causing Trish to look to the suite door.

"Can I help you?" Trish asked.

Jack got up out of his seat & approached Trish. Jack put his pointer finger under her shoulder bra strap, "Actually there is." Trish inhaled a deep breath, before Jack could speak, they were diverted to a voice outside her suite door, & all of a sudden the door opened – it was DA Alex Shelley.

"Miss Stratus?" Alex called out, not seeing Jack standing there, until he got further into the room.

"Jack." Alex replied.

"Alex." Jack replied.

"I am here on official business." Alex replied.

"So am I." Jack replied.

"Official State business…I over-rule you." Alex replied. "Can I have minute with Miss Stratus?" Alex asked.

Jack turned to face Trish, "We'll finish this later." Jack left.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked.

"Actually no…I am standing here in my underwear conducting official work business & apparently now official state business…with 2 lawyers who seem to have been brought up with no manners, since they like barging into my hotel room." Trish replied, unware that Jeff was walking in the hallway toward her room. As her voice grew louder, so did his concern.

"Shouldn't you be calling me to set-up official meetings? What the hell is wrong with you people? Can't I get dressed & ready in peace? Or can ya'll just not wait to see my new print ad's in my underwear?" Trish yelled.

"Here!" Trish yelled as she dis-robed to Alex. "Take a good look."

"I apologize if I startled you." Alex replied, as he went to touch Trish's arm.

"Don't!" Trish yelled, as she moved Alex's hand away from her, which Jeff walked in on.

"Hey!" Jeff yelled, causing Trish & Alex to look Jeff's way.

"Get your hands off her!" Jeff yelled, as he stormed at Alex, & shoved him.

"Jeff! Stop!" Trish yelled.

"You seriously don't want to do that." Alex replied.

Jeff tried to go to shove Alex again, but was stopped by Trish, as she stepped in front of him, & pressed on his chest. Trish turned to Alex, "Let's meet tomorrow…I'll come by your office…first thing." Trish promised.

Alex nodded in agreement. "I'll walk you out." Trish replied.

"I should press charges on him…shoving the DA around…Jeff Hardy is out of control…you would think becoming a father would change him…but the man has more money than God, & he thinks he can do whatever to whomever…" Alex rattled off, pissed off.

"Please don't press charges...that's not the real Jeff." Trish asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Alex replied, then left.

Trish quietly shut the door, & walked back into her suite to Jeff sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned his hat on backwards. He looked up when he saw Trish walking back into the room.

"You should go." Trish replied, as she kept on walking towards the bathroom. Jeff jumped up & blocked her from going into the bathroom.

"We should talk." Jeff stated.

"Your right…we should." Trish replied, staring her hazel into his green ones.

"You shouldn't be here…you made your choice, & you chose Candice." Trish replied.

"It's not like that." Jeff pleaded.

"Yes…it is…we can never be together…and I am trying to accept that…and you need to also…that baby deserves better than this…and you know it." Trish replied.

Jeff was silent; he turned away from Trish & walked back over to the bed, & sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's over Jeff…and we need to just accept it…please don't contact me anymore…in anyway…" Trish trailed off.

"Is that what you really want?" Jeff replied. "Because I know AJ Styles isn't really what you want…you're bored."

Trish walked over to stand face to face with Jeff. "We could have had it all…you had my heart inside of your hands…and you played it to the beat…" Trish replied, as she walked away, into the bathroom, & quietly shut the door.

Jeff looked over to the closed door, & took a deep breath. Was this really it? Was it all over between him & Trish? He couldn't accept it & he knew deep down, she couldn't either.


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**THANKS to everyone who has been reading my story & following it along…I APPREACITE all of the reviews & feedback. Ya'll are the reason I have continued with this story.**

**SPRINGBREAK:**

Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Stacey Kiebler, Melina Perez, Mickie James, Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, Ashley Massaro, Christie Hemme, Natalya Neidhart, & Kelly Kelly were all in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico for spring break. Ken Anderson, Matt Hardy, AJ Styles, Randy Orton, John Morrison, Jesse Neal, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Tyson Kidd, Shannon Moore, & Shane Helms all followed.

**MARIA / JOHN CENA:**

Maria was at her old apartment that she shared with Amy, Lillian, & Trish trying to settle in when she heard a knock at the door. Maria opened the door, to see John Cena standing there.

"John?" Maria asked.

"Hey." John responded; there was a long pause.

"Can I talk to you?" John asked.

Maria didn't say anything; she opened the screen & held it open for John to come in.

"I thought you would be in Cabo with the rest of the group." Maria replied, as she followed John into the living room. John sat on the couch, & Maria sat in a chair across from him.

"Look…I am not good at this sort of thing…so I need you to be patient with me." John stated.

Maria was silent, as she sat in the chair, hanging onto every word that came out of John's mouth.

"I know why you left…I get it…even though I may not get why you didn't tell me good-bye or agree with how you done it…I get it…I know you were never my girlfriend or anything, & I know I never verbally expressed to you how I felt about you…I just took for granted that you knew…and maybe you didn't know…or maybe you did…but that doesn't matter anymore…" John stated.

"John…" Maria started to say, but was cut off.

"Let me finish…the point I am trying to make is…I have had a lot of time to think since you have been back…and after seeing how some people's relationships are so fucked up right now, I think I…we…have it pretty good right now…to make a fresh new start…with each other." John replied, causing Maria to smile back – which made John smile back.

John approached Maria, "All I know is, I have loved you since high school…and I don't want to lose my chance to actually have you as my girlfriend…so Maria Kanellis…will you do me the honor of being my girl?" John asked, as he took Maria's hand.

Maria smiled, "Yes." Maria wrapped her arms around John, & leaned in to give him a kiss.

**CODY / CHRISTIE STRATUS:**

"Thanks for meeting with me." Cody replied, as he pulled out Christy's chair for her, at lunch.

Christie was silent. Cody got back to his seat, sat down, & placed the napkin in his lap.

"I have to admit, I was stoked when I found out you didn't go to Cabo with the rest of them." Cody admitted.

"Why would I? Those are Trish's friends." Christie replied, in smart ass kind of way.

"In any case…I am glad you are here, & not somewhere else." Cody replied.

"Actually…me & my friends are leaving for Los Angeles tonight." Christie replied.

"Oh." Cody replied shocked. "Just you & Alicia?" Cody asked.

"No." Christie replied shortly.

"Who else?" Cody asked.

Christie starred at Cody awhile, before she answered.

"I really shouldn't be here…I have to go." Christie replied as she got up.

"Wait." Cody replied.

"Cody." Christie replied.

"I just need to know if you still love me…if you still want to be with me…because I love you more than anything Christie Stratus…and if you give me the chance, I will make it up to you." Cody replied.

Christie was silent before she spoke again…taking in Cody's questions word by word.

"You know I do…but…" Christie replied, as Cody took her hand, & sat her back down in the chair.

"Then we can work this out." Cody replied.

"Can we?" Christie asked. Cody was silent.

"You have been really secretive these last few weeks, not answering my calls, not returning my calls or texts, & I find Brie Bella on your lap? What the hell am I supposed think?" Christie replied.

"You are acting like I am Jeff Hardy or something." Cody replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Christie asked offended.

"You act like I knocked someone up & treating you like shit, by being wishy washy with my feelings…like he did to your sister…and that is not me…I don't even like Brie…she just came up & sat in my lap…you can ask Ted." Cody replied.

"I have to go." Christie replied, as she got up, & so did Cody.

"Don't follow me." Christie replied, as she walked out of the restaurant, leaving Cody standing there.

**CANDICE / MICHELLE:**

Candice & Michelle were preparing the nursery of last minute changes.

"So…where is Jeff?" Michelle finally asked.

"Uh…he is out of town on business." Candice replied.

"This close to your due date?" Michelle asked concerned, as she folded baby clothes.

"I am having a scheduled C-Section in 2 weeks Michelle…I will be fine." Candice replied.

"So where did motor cross take him this time?" Michelle asked.

"Cabo…can you say jealous?" Candice asked.

"Uh…you do know what Trish & all of her friends went there for spring break this year, right?" Michelle asked.

Candice was silent for a moment. "No…I didn't know that…but I am sure it is just a coincidence."

"Well…it's like you & Jeff aren't an exclusive item, right? I mean you two have not declared yourselves boyfriend/girlfriend to one another, or anyone else?" Michelle asked.

"No…no…we haven't…we're just having a child together…that's all." Candice replied, a little let down learning that Jeff flew half way around the continent to more than likely be with Trish…and purposely arranged business there.

"And I mean, Trish is dating AJ Styles now…and I hear it's going pretty good between them." Michelle replied, to an unresponsive Candice.

"Candice?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah?" Candice answered.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah…I'm okay." Candice replied, giving her friend, a half smile.

**CABO:**

Trish was walking through the hotel in her bikini, when she spotted Chris Jericho in the lobby signing up for surfing lessons. Trish approached Chris, & put her arm around his neck, & as she stood beside him.

"Surfing lessons Jericho?" Trish asked, as she raised an eyebrow at Jericho.

"Totally." Jericho replied, as he smiled a huge smile back at Trish.

"And Adam & Christian know that you signed them up too?" Trish asked, with an unsure look on her face.

"Totally." Jericho replied. Trish turned around to face the lobby, while Chris finished up signing him & his friends up for surfing lessons.

"Hey…is that the assistant DA, Alex Shelley?" Trish asked.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately…yes."

"I didn't know he was also on Olivia's payroll as your sitter?" Trish asked with a smile on her face. "What's the matter? Does your mother not trust you?" Trish asked.

Chris smiled, "I see you're in good mood…must be the STYLE these days with you." Chris replied, referring to AJ & Trish's relationship.

"Aren't you funny?" Trish asked.

"He came down with Chris Sabin…their best friends." Chris replied.

"Is that Jeff?" Chris asked, causing Trish to lose her smile. Trish turned, & saw Jeff getting out of a black, Escalade, whose windows were even as black as the paint on the car. Shannon followed.

Trish didn't say anything. "We need to talk about him & that whole ET segment that happened at my house a few weeks ago Stratus." Chris replied, causing Trish to roll her eyes, & turn to face Jericho.

"Let's not." Trish replied, & before giving Jericho a chance to say anything, she left to catch up with the Alex Shelley.

"DA Shelley?" Trish called out.

Alex turned around, "Oh…hey Trish!"

"What are you doing in Cabo? Shouldn't you be preparing for an attempted murder trial?" Trish asked confused.

"Yes…and I am…you know, lawyers are also entitled to vacations too every now & again." Alex replied with a smile, causing Trish to smile back.

While getting his luggage out of the car, Jeff noticed Trish in lobby talking with Alex Shelley & that the two were laughing & smiling. Deep down it hurt him, that she told him to never contact her again.

**STACEY / RANDY / TORRIE:**

The trio was lying out by the pool sipping on drinks, when Torrie spotted JBL in the lobby.

"I am going to get me another drink…do you guys want one?" Torrie asked.

"Your glass is full." Stacey replied.

"I meant I am going to get me a water…do you guys want one?" Torrie asked.

"I'm good." Randy replied.

"Me too." Stacey replied.

"Okay." Torrie replied, as she left the pool side area, & into the lobby.

When Torrie arrived in the lobby, she spotted JBL getting into an elevator. Torrie waited until she saw what floor JBL went to. The 14th floor. Torrie jumped into the next elevator, & went up to the 14th floor. She saw JBL go into a room, & once he got into the room, she started to move closely to the room, until an attractive woman moved right past her, & knocked on the same door. Torrie stopped, when the door opened.

"Tess…what took you so long?" she heard JBL say in his big loud Texas voice. The door shut, & Torrie walked to see what number it was.

"Suite 435." Torrie whispered to herself, before she left.

Torrie made her way back down to the pool, & laid back down in her lounge chair by Stacey.

"I thought you went to get some water?" Stacey asked.

"Fuck the water…I hear it's pretty nasty…and if you drink it, you get sick…and there is nothing that is going to ruin this trip for me." Torrie replied.

"Are you talking about the water or someone else?" Randy asked, causing Torrie to shot Randy a look.

**JEFF / AMY:**

Jeff entered Matt & Amy's room.

"You made it!" Matt announced.

"Hey Jeff." Shane replied.

"Hey Shane." Jeff replied.

"Shane & I were getting ready to go & ride some jet ski's…do you wanna come?" Matt asked.

"No…I have some interviews this afternoon." Jeff replied.

"Big motor cross star…making the big bucks." Matt replied with a smile on his face.

"It's a dirty job…someone has to do it." Shane replied.

"Okay…well, Shane & I are out…Amy is out on the balcony…see you later." Matt said, as he & Shane made their way out.

Jeff moved around the room, & opened the sliding glass door, to Amy admiring the view.

"Ah…what brings you to Cabo Jeffrey?" Amy asked with a smile. Not giving Jeff a chance to answer, Amy finished, "Trish Stratus."

"Actually work does." Jeff replied.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…I have interviews today & a show tomorrow, & a photo shoot the next day." Jeff replied.

"Very cool." Amy replied with a smile.

"You going to come see my show tomorrow night Ames?" Jeff asked, as he opened a beer, & took a sip.

"I wouldn't miss it." Amy replied, as she took her beer, & toasted with Jeff.

The two friends looked to the beach & saw Jericho, Adam, & Christian in the ocean trying to surf.

"Is that Jericho?" Jeff asked.

"Unfortunately." Amy replied, as the two busted out laughing.

"Speaking of Jericho, have you heard anything from Lillian?" Jeff asked.

"No…last I heard, she was in New York City." Amy replied.

"Good for her…pursuing her dream of being a singer." Jeff replied.

"That is pretty cool, isn't it?" Amy replied, with a smile.

The two friends were chatting it up, & when they saw John Morrison, Randy Orton, AJ Styles, & Ken Anderson take to the court to play volleyball against Kelly Kelly, Stacey Kiebler, Christie Hemme, & Trish.

AJ tackled Trish to the sand, tickling her, causing Trish to laugh & scream uncontrollably, then he kissed her.

Amy looked to Jeff, who was zoned in on AJ & Trish.

"You know…she doesn't love him." Amy replied, causing Jeff to look to Amy, then back to AJ & Trish.

"She loves you." Amy replied.

"She told me to never contact her again…does that sound like someone who loves me?" Jeff asked, as he got up to leave.

"Jeff…wait." Amy replied.

"I have to go…" Jeff replied as he left.

Amy turned around to face AJ & Trish still laughing it up on the beach; in that instant, looking in Jeff's eyes, she felt his hurt – and was now on his side to win Trish back – whatever it took. It was in that instance, that she saw Torrie walking to the beach to meet Stacey Kiebler & a light went off – it was at Mickie's party, that they came to Amy with the news that Candice's baby may not be Jeff's – but whose could it be?

**AMY / TORRIE / STACEY:**

Amy quickly got up & made her way to the beach.

Amy hurried out of the lobby & onto the beach.

"Torrie! Stacey!" Amy called as she flagged them down.

"Amy – what's up?" Stacey asked as she turned around.

"Look…I know my timing is awful about this…but I need to know if that is Jeff's baby Candice is carrying…and if it isn't – then whose is it?" Amy replied.

"Actually…your timing couldn't be more perfect." Torrie replied.

Amy & Stacey looked at each other, "What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Come on…let's go to my room." Torrie replied.

**TRISH / CHRISTIE HEMME:**

Trish saw Amy leaving with Torrie & Stacey, & wondered what they were up to.

"What is it?" Christie Hemme asked Trish.

"Something's up." Trish replied.

Christie laughed. "What do you mean? With Amy, Torrie, & Stacey?"

Trish just looked at Christie.

"There friends Trish…we all are." Christie replied.

"This is different." Trish replied.

"I think your reading too much into it." Christie replied.

Trish was silent.

"We are in Cabo…all of us together…we should be having a great time; forgetting about Cameron & all the drama we left there." Christie replied. "I am sure it is nothing…she probably didn't want to bother you, seeing as you were with AJ."

"You really think so?" Trish asked.

"Yes…I do…now quit worrying." Christie replied, as she put her arm around Trish, & the two walked up to the pool area.

**TRISH / JERICHO / CHRISTIAN:**

Trish's eyes met Jeff, who was sitting in a corner with girls swarmed around him like bees to honey. He was too busy drinking & talking with them, that he didn't see Trish standing there; she was silently studying him & his company & his behavior. All of a sudden, Jericho saw Trish standing there at the edge of the pool, & ran toward her, grabbed her by her waist, & dove into the pool with her.

Trish came up for air, "You are such an asshole Chris!" Trish yelled, & splashed water in Jericho's face.

"It was a joke Trish!" Jericho replied, as he dove to Trish & grabbed her by her arms, to throw her back into the water.

"Stop!" Trish yelled, causing Jericho & Christian to laugh.

Trish came back up from the water, & while she was wiping her eyes, Chris grabbed her again, aggravating her.

"Chris! Stop it!" Trish yelled, as Chris threw water her in her face, playfully. Chris & Christian were laughing.

You are such an asshole." Trish said, as Chris approached her. "No wonder Lillian left you." Trish replied, causing Chris to stop in his tracks.

"And you don't know how to let loose…no wonder Hardy left you!" Chris shot back.

"Do you know the meaning of the word stop?" Trish asked, as she tried to make her way out of the pool.

"Do you know the meaning of the word fun?" Chris shot back, as he & Christian went to grab Trish again, leaving her screaming, & squirming to break loose.

"What the hell are they doing to her?" Velvet asked, as she was lying in the sun, causing Chris & Alex to look over to see the commotion going on.

Due to the wet concrete & Trish struggling caused all three of them to fall on the wet concrete.

"Ouch…that's going to leave a mark." Velvet replied.

"And here we go." Angelina replied, as they saw AJ make his way over to them.

**AJ / JERICHO / CHRISTIAN / TRISH:**

Chris got up, & as soon as he did, AJ shoved Jericho, causing him to fall down again, to which caused Christian to come at AJ, only to have AJ shove him too, causing Christian to fall back into the pool.

"What the hell is your problem Styles?" Chris barked at AJ.

"My problem is my girlfriend told you to stop numerous times with your horse playing & look what happened? You're lucky no one was seriously hurt! " AJ yelled as Trish examined her elbow, still sitting on the concrete, to which AJ bent down beside Trish, to help her up.

"Is it okay?" AJ asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this…but I think it's…going to bruise." Trish replied with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" AJ asked.

"Really? You called me your girlfriend." Trish whispered, causing AJ to grin.

"Yeah…I guess I did." AJ replied, matching his smile with Trish's. AJ helped Trish up, & the two started to walk off, until Trish turned around to walk back over to Jericho.

"This is not over…game on Jericho." Trish replied, with a sly grin, as she walked away.

"Careful Stratus…I know where you are staying!" Jericho replied back, smiling & laughing, only to have Trish turn back & smile at her long time childhood best friend, when she turned back, she put her hand, in AJ's, & they walked off, unaware, that Jeff watched everything from a distance, as he sipped on his beer, jealousy enraging inside. The girls around him didn't mean anything…but the girl walking hand in hand with AJ Styles…now that girl meant everything to him.

**MARIA / JOHN:**

"WOW!" Maria exclaimed, as she laughed & smiled at John.

"You have got to be kidding me? That's what I have been missing all this time?" Maria asked, as she rolled over in the bed, laying her head on John's chest, causing John to smile.

Before John could respond, his cell phone rang; "ASHLEY" came across the screen.

"Who is it?" Maria asked.

"It's…Ashley." John replied.

"Are you going to answer it?" Maria asked.

John put his cell phone on Maria's nightstand.

"No…she's in Cabo & she should be hanging out with her friends." John replied. Maria sensed something else was wrong with John.

"Is there something wrong?" Maria asked.

"No…nothing for you to worry about." John replied.

**AMY / STACEY / TORRIE:**

Amy was looking at the file that Maryse gave Torrie.

"How do we know this is accurate?" Amy asked.

"Maryse is talented…but not talented enough to taint official medical papers." Torrie replied.

"Who else could Candice of been with during the time that this baby was conceived? She & Jeff did have an actual legitimate sexual relationship." Amy replied.

"I don't know…but there was someone else…I am telling you, I do not feel like this baby is Jeff's." Torrie replied.

"Let's just say it is…for arguments sake…if we go to Jeff & Trish & tell them that Candice is lying about this, covering this up, & the baby turns out to be Jeff's, neither will forgive any of us." Stacey replied.

"Stacey's right…Jeff grew up without a mother…there is no way he is going to let this child grow up without him, if he is the father…and let's face it, there is a 99% chance that he is." Amy replied, as she put the file down, & folded her arms.

"Okay…before we all get out of control, thinking the worst, let's go over what we do know…we could be missing something?" Torrie replied.

"Torrie…" Amy trailed off.

"Look…what if it was you & Matt or you & Randy…wouldn't you want to know that you had great friends that were willing to fight to death for you on this?" Torrie asked.

"I hate it when you make a valid point." Stacey replied.

"Me too." Amy replied.

"Great." Torrie replied with a smile.

"Just one thing…nothing is said to anyone on this, until we know for sure." Amy replied.

"Agreed." Stacey replied.

"Scouts honor." Torrie replied.

"Well…where should we begin?" Amy asked.

"How about with me?" Madison replied, as she stood there in Torrie's doorway.

**MELINA / MICKIE:**

"Okay…you have been quiet all day Mickie James…and I also noticed that you & Ashley have not spoken two words to each other since you have been here…what gives?" Melina asked.

Mickie looked over to Ashley, who is talking with Anderson & Christie Hemme.

"Ashley lied about hooking up with Jesse Neal." Mickie replied.

Melina laughed, "Okay…and that has you pissed because?" Melina asked.

"Because Jesse is my friend…and the hickeys on Ashley, are actually bruises…and John thinks Jesse is responsible…and Ashley hasn't said anything to John about it." Mickie replied.

Melina was silent. "Plus, Maria went around bashing Ashley's name saying that she was the one John slept with, when she wasn't; and now Ashley is doing the same thing, only with Jesse." Mickie replied.

"Okay…I see your point…but I really don't believe Ashley would just let John beat down Jesse, with no reason at all." Melina replied.

"You're defending her?" Mickie asked.

"I am not defending her…I am just trying to filter out the facts…do we know how she got those bruises? Melina asked.

"She probably fell." Mickie replied.

Melina turned from Mickie, to look at Ashley…and wondered how or who put the bruises on her.

**TORRIE / STACEY / AMY / MADISON:**

"Madison?" Stacey asked.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Torrie asked as she approached Madison.

"Girls…give her a chance." Amy replied, as she got up from sitting on the bed.

"Why should we? All she ever has done is lie…to all us." Torrie replied, as she folded her arms, while she faced Madison.

"Look…I know none of you like me…and if we're all being honest…we were really never friends…so I have nothing to gain or lose…I have no friends…my brother is in prison…and in about a month I am going to have to get on the stand & tell the whole world how I was gang raped…so really, the only thing I have to gain, is seeing that self loathing bitch Candice, being hung out to dry. I know I ruined Trish's relationship with Shawn back in high school, & wasn't always the nicest person…but Candice & her cronies are 100 times worse than me…for once in our lives, Trish & I share a common interest…neither of us likes Candice…or her friends…so if I can help undo a little of the damage I caused…then I want to help. " Madison replied.

"I don't know." Torrie replied, as she turned her back & walked back toward her room.

Stacey approached Madison, "It's a start."

"It better be a good one." Amy replied.

"You still didn't tell us how you got here." Torrie asked.

"Does it matter?" Stacey asked, as she turned toward Torrie.

"It's fine." Madison replied. "I came here with…Shawn." Madison replied.

"As in Michaels?" Torrie asked.

"Yes." Madison replied.

"So, you already got what you wanted…now your willing to help out." Torrie replied.

"Is that true?" Amy asked.

"No…it's not…Shawn & I are not even dating…he probably just brought me here for pity…he knew how much I liked him…he led me, while he was dating Trish…he knows the hell I have been through over the last few months…he just feels sorry for me, probably…but if you don't want my help…then, I'll go…I just ask two things." Madison replied.

"See I knew it." Torrie replied.

"What?" Amy asked as she crossed her arms.

"First…no one can know what I am about to tell you." Madison replied.

"Done." Amy replied, causing Torrie & Stacey to shoot Amy a look.

"The other?" Torrie asked.

"I want my friendships with Angelina & Velvet back…and I need some help in doing it." Madison asked.

"That is up to Angelina & Velvet…we have no control over that." Amy replied.

"Done." Stacey piped up & replied, causing Amy & Torrie to shoot Stacey a look.

"Now that your demands have been addressed, tell us what you know." Torrie replied.

"You might want to take a seat…it's a doozie." Madison replied, as she shut Torrie's hotel door, & all the girls took a seat.

**VELVET / JESSE:**

Velvet was coming in through the lobby, to take the elevator to get ready for tonight, & Jesse was also there waiting on the elevator.

"Hey." Velvet replied.

"Hey." Jesse replied.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Look…we need to talk about what you told me." Velvet replied.

"Forget it…it doesn't matter." Jesse replied.

"Yes…it does." Velvet replied.

"Why? You're with Sabin & that whole group now." Jesse replied. "Just forget I ever said anything."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, that whole group?" Velvet asked.

"He's best friends with the assistant DA Velvet." Jesse replied.

"So." Velvet replied.

"So…people like me, don't get along with guys like the DA…or their friends…which is why I am shocked that someone like you would try & change themselves to fit in with them…it's not you." Jesse replied, as he walked into the elevator, followed by Velvet.

The elevator started to go up, & Velvet stopped it.

"I haven't changed myself…so I don't know what you mean by that…I am still the same old Velvet that I have always been…and if you want to talk about people like you not hanging out with people like them, what the hell do you call the last year, Jesse?" Velvet asked.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Our group…intertwining with Trish Stratus & John Cena's group…all of us becoming friends." Velvet replied.

"Your friends with Trish because of Amy…Amy is in this group because she is dating Matt…and we all know Trish got included in the group because she dated Jeff…John is next door neighbors with Ashley…and good friends with both the Hardy's…Sabin & Shelley…not even close." Jesse replied.

Jesse started the elevator up again. "Shelley is the law around Cameron, & pretty soon Sabin is going to be his lackey…and people like me…Anderson…Shannon…Jeff…Angelina…even you, always have a love/hate relationship with the law." Jesse replied. Velvet stopped the elevator again.

"Shane is your friend…you knew he was going to ask me to marry him…and you were just going to sit back & never tell me your feelings? How could you do that?" Velvet asked.

"Because I love you." Jesse replied, as he hit the elevator button again, this time causing him to reach his floor, & as he walked out, he did not give Velvet a look back.

**JOHN / MARIA:**

We're in his truck at a drive-thru eating & watching people; making up stories about the people they were watching. Maria glanced in the back, & saw Trish's Juicy Couture jacket in the back, unaware that it was Trish's.

"What?" John asked.

"Uh…are you going to get rid of this?" Maria asked as she held up the jacket, causing John to flashback to the night he & Trish slept together.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked.

"Yeah…give it to me." John asked. Maria handed him the jacket, & John got out of his car, & threw it in the trash.

"Done." John replied, causing Maria to lean in & kiss him, & she gave him a hug, unaware, John was not smiling back when she hugged him…it was clear as day, that Trish Stratus was the girl on his mind.

**TORRIE / AMY / MADISON / STACEY:**

"I cannot believe this!" Amy yelled.

"Well, I can." Stacey replied. "Candice is such a manipulative bitch."

"This is what you were trying to tell me at my mom's office the other day, wasn't it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…but after I left her office that day, I went to Jeff's house to tell him." Madison replied.

"What stopped you?" Torrie asked.

"Candice showed up." Madison replied. "And there is no way with her there, & me confessing to him, that he would have believed me over her – with all of the lies I told in high school & with him & Candice actually having a real sexual relationship." Madison added.

"You know for sure that Cody Rhodes is the father?" Stacey asked.

"Absolutely…when Jeff got back together with Trish, for that short while, she & Cody hooked up – and it was at a time when he & Christie had a falling out." Madison replied. "I heard her bragging to her friends, that it doesn't take much for the Status's women's men, to fall for her."

"Bitch." Torrie replied.

"Bitch slap is what that bitch is going to get." Amy replied.

"Messing up Jeff & Trish's lives like that…not to mention Christie's." Stacey replied.

"Cody thinks Jeff is the father…he has no idea that the baby she is carrying, is his…I mean, he had an idea…but, she convinced him it was Jeff's." Madison replied.

Amy shook her head in disbelief.

"Now that you know the truth, what are you going to do?" Madison asked Amy, to which Stacey & Torrie also looked to Amy, as Amy stared at Madison.


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**THANKS to everyone who has been reading my story & following it along…I APPREACITE all of the reviews & feedback. Ya'll are the reason I have continued with this story.**

**SPRINGBREAK (CONT):**

All the friends were gathered at dinner; and boy, were the tensions high in the room.

Mickie was still pissed at Ashley & not speaking to her for not speaking up about Jesse sooner; & as far as Mickie knew, John still had it out for Jesse.

Torrie's feelings were still hurt about finding out that JBL inviting Tess Macher on the trip; as far as Torrie knew, JBL was sleeping with her – but what was even stranger, Torrie found herself having jealous feelings.

Adam sat quietly watching Amy's every move & loathing Matt – that he was the one Amy loved & that he was the one Amy was with.

Jesse privately harvested his own jealousy issues as he watched Velvet & Chris Sabin; while Velvet seemed a little more reserved at dinner, knowing that Jesse has genuine feelings for her.

Christian, Jericho, & Jeff all sat watching & loathing AJ Styles, each for their own reasons. Jericho, for AJ shoving him; for Christian, for AJ throwing him back in the pool; & for Jeff, AJ stealing his girl away.

Amy was tense knowing that her best friend was not going to be a father after all, something she knew he was looking forward to. Jeff would be devastated when he found out the truth; then there was Trish – she would be elated to know that Jeff wasn't going to be a father after all; then there was Christy Stratus – her boyfriend, Cody Rhodes, was the one that was going to be a dad – all of their lives would be changed forever with Candice's little secret.

**TORRIE / JBL:**

Torrie was at the bar sipping on drinks, when JBL spotted her & approached her.

"Torrie?" JBL asked.

"JBL." Torrie replied.

"I didn't know you would be here?" JBL asked.

"Why not? All of my friends are here, why wouldn't I be?" Torrie snapped back, to which JBL picked up on.

"Why are you here?" Torrie asked.

"Because I have business here." JBL replied. Torrie glanced over to Jeff, to see him talking to Tess.

"So, is the business you have here, Jeff or her? Or do you just follow Jeff around everywhere? Or is it her?" Torrie asked.

"I am not sure what's going on with you...or what you are asking me." JBL replied.

"I know we're in Mexico & all, but I am still speak English – did you not understand the question?" Torrie snapped back. Not giving JBL a chance to speak, Torrie hastily asked the question again, "I said, is it Jeff you follow around everywhere, or her?" Torrie asked, turning pointing to Tess.

"Tess?" JBL asked, & then laughed.

"What?" Torrie asked annoyed.

"Okay…well…you have a nice time tonight." JBL replied, as he turned to leave, Torrie grabbed his arm, & he turned around.

"Why are you laughing at me? You think this is funny?" Torrie asked.

"No…I don't…but darlin', you're drunk…and think I should leave, before you say something that will embarrass us both." JBL replied, as he walked away & left.

"Bastard." Torrie whispered under her breath.

**JBL / TESS / JEFF:**

"What the hell was that all about?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing…she's drunk." JBL replied.

"Come on Tess." JBL replied, as he & Tess walked out of the room, to which Torrie watched them with jealousy, & Jeff noticed Torrie.

**JEFF / TORRIE:**

"Wilson." Jeff said as he approached Torrie at the bar.

"Jeff." Torrie replied, she took the pineapple slice off her glass, & ate it.

"Can I join you or is that against the girl code these days?" Jeff asked.

"Dating your friend's ex is against girl code – and so is sleeping with him…but not being their friend." Torrie replied.

"I guess that means I can sit?" Jeff asked, causing Torrie to stare at him.

"I'll just sit." Jeff replied, as he put his hat on backwards.

"Why is love so damn complicated?" Torrie rattled off. "What the hell is wrong with me? I have not had a boyfriend in over 2 years…doesn't anyone even find me attractive anymore…just a little bit?" Torrie asked. "I mean, if Shawn Michaels can bring Madison Rayne's ass to Cabo, then what the hell is wrong with me?" Torrie asked.

"I don't think you're the problem." Jeff replied.

"If you're going to tell me some bullshit, of how it's not me, I will rip your head off Hardy." Torrie replied.

Jeff was silent, & let Torrie ramble.

"I mean…she's not right for him…she probably just wants him for his money…I thought we we're making progress with each other…getting to know one another…would have been nice if he told me, he was already seeing someone else, instead of leading me on." Torrie replied.

"Are you talking about Shawn?" Jeff asked, causing a glare from Torrie.

"Did you not hear anything I just said? Dating your friend's ex, is against code – Trish is my friend, & Shawn is her ex." Torrie let out.

"Wait…are you talking about JBL?" Jeff asked.

Torrie was silent.

"Torrie…Tess is not JBL's girlfriend…she is his assistant." Jeff replied.

"Does it really matter? There sharing a suite, & there sleeping together." Torrie replied.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah…I…followed him." Torrie replied.

"Did you see anything?" Jeff asked.

"Like I would want to?" Torrie asked.

"Did you see them kiss? Hold hands? Their hands all over each other?" Jeff asked.

"No." Torrie replied.

"So how do you know then?" Jeff asked.

"Trust me…a woman's intuition knows." Torrie replied.

Jeff was silent.

"It's okay…I am sure I will get over it." Torrie replied with half a smile.

"You know…I don't get too involved into JBL's personal life…but if he is seeing Tess, & can't see you, then he's not as smart as all his degrees & awards say he is." Jeff replied, getting a small smile out of Torrie.

"Thanks." Torrie replied.

"So…you have a crush on JBL, huh?" Jeff asked he took a sip of his beer.

"Who would of thought?" Torrie replied with a laugh, as she took a sip of her drink.

"You want me to talk to JBL for you?" Jeff asked.

"Please don't…I don't want to be embarrassed." Torrie replied.

"You know…I think you should make him jealous…make him see what he is missing." Jeff replied.

"Is that what you're doing with Trish?" Torrie asked.

"No…that is what she is doing to me." Jeff replied, as they spied AJ & Trish laughing over dinner.

"It'll never be over between you two…have faith my dear friend…something tells me Trish will be yours once again." Torrie replied, as she got up to go leave.

"Night." Torrie replied.

"Night." Jeff replied, as he turned to watch Torrie leave; only to have his attention diverted to Trish who was smiling at what AJ was telling her.

**JEFF / JBL:**

Jeff made his way up to his suite, & noticed JBL's door was open, & Jeff walked inside.

JBL & Tess were working on business, but Tess was sitting on JBL's desk, while he was sitting in his chair.

"Jeff?" JBL asked.

"Got a minute?" Jeff asked.

"Uh…yeah…Tess, can you give Jeff & me a minute?" JBL asked.

"Yeah…no problem." Tess replied, as she gathered her things, & scurried toward the bedroom. Tess got to the bedroom & shut the door.

"I thought she was your assistant?" Jeff asked, as he sat on the leather couch in JBL's suite.

"She is." JBL replied.

"Isn't it a little unprofessional to have your assistant going to your bedroom?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff…you of all people are in no position to be questioning the things I do in my private life." JBL replied. "And besides…are you sure you want to go there with me?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Hell boy, have you forgot the last 5 years?" JBL asked.

"That's pretty fucked up man…you bringing up shit I did 5 years ago…I am not talking about the past…I am talking about now." Jeff replied, as he stood up.

"Come again?" JBL asked, as he stood up.

"You…sleeping with your assistant?" Jeff asked.

"Where did you hear that?" JBL asked.

"It doesn't matter." Jeff replied, as he turned to walk away.

"Ah, hell no…you don't get to come in my suite…inquire about what I do on my own time, & make assumptions that I am sleeping with my assistant, without telling me where you heard that." JBL replied.

"You sit there all high & mighty…passing judgment on me because I slept with Candice & got her pregnant…telling me she is nothing more than a gold-digging whore." Jeff replied.

"That's because she is!" JBL yelled. "And it is my right as your legal counsel to look out for you."

"What do you call that?" Jeff asked, as he pointed to JBL's bedroom. "At least I have known Candice my entire life…and you have known Tess for what? Two seconds…your such an asshole sometimes…that you cannot see what is right in front of you." Jeff asked.

"JBL?" They heard a voice say. Both men turned to look & see Tess standing there in lingerie.

Jeff turned back to JBL, "Don't ever pass judgment on me again…or I will fire your ass." Jeff replied, as he left.

As Jeff left the suite, JBL caught a glimpse of Torrie walking out around the pool & it dawned on him…Torrie Wilson had developed feelings for him, & that is why she was acting the way she was. That explained why Jeff was there giving him grief…Jeff & Torrie were friends. Tess came around to JBL & started to rub his shoulders. JBL grabbed her hands, "Not tonight."

"Why?" Tess asked.

JBL got up, & walked to his bedroom.

"JBL?" Tess called.

JBL walked back out, & handed Tess her clothes.

"You should go." JBL replied, as he made his way back into the bedroom, & shut the doors. He sat down on the edge of his bed. Torrie Wilson had developed feelings for him. But why? He was a lot older than her…she was so beautiful, & could have any man she wanted, why him?

Tess stood there in the middle of the suite, trying to put her clothes back on, when she also caught a glimpse of Torrie down by the pool.

**AMY / STACEY / MADISON:**

They were sitting in Stacey's room wondering how Jeff would be told the news.

"I wonder what's keeping Torrie?" Stacey wondered out loud as she sat down in a chair, looking out the massive glass window in her room.

"She's probably flirting with some guy." Amy replied.

"Do you think she told JBL what we know?" Stacey asked.

Amy turned around, "Stace…you need to relax…I am sure Torrie got the message to JBL." Amy replied.

"So…have you thought of a way to tell Jeff the news yourself?" Madison replied causing Amy to look up at her, with sort of an annoyed look on her face. "I mean, should something happen, where Torrie couldn't tell JBL." Madison replied.

"No." Amy replied.

"Why not? I thought this would be music to your ears…the girl you despise is not having a baby with your precious best friend, the motocross enigma that is Jeff Hardy." Madison replied.

"Gee…for someone on our side, you seem a little snarky to me." Stacey replied, as she put her magazine down.

"I am just saying, I am allowed to have an opinion of Jeff…despite the situation…and just because I don't agree with what Candice is doing…and even though, I don't like her…my feelings are still the same with Jeff." Madison replied.

"Yeah…well I am just saying that we all said we would stand up for you & help you get your friendships back with Velvet & Angelina…and if you keep the attitude up, we may have to re-think our negotiations." Stacey replied.

"Wait…back up a second…what are you feelings toward Jeff?" Amy asked confused. "What has he ever done to you?" Amy asked.

Madison was silent for a moment. "Well, if you must know." Madison replied.

"We're listening." Amy replied.

**JEFF:**

Jeff made his way back down to the pool area, where everyone was mingling & enjoying the live band.

Jeff made his way around & saw Trish standing on the beach, looking out at the sunset. She was wearing a pair of jeans, with the bottoms rolled up like Capri pants, just above her ankles & a black tank top, with her black bra straps showing from behind; she had a cream colored see through shawl wrapped around her, as the sun was going down, & it was getting cool. Her blonde hair was blowing wildly in the wind. Jeff remembered how the sun sparkled in Trish's hazel eyes. Trish got tired of standing, so she sat down in the sand. Jeff took one sip of his water, put the cap back on, took a deep breath, & made his way down to talk to her.

"Hey." Jeff called out to Trish, making her look up at him, as he began to sit down. Jeff had a pair if ripped jeans on, & a black hoodie.

"Hey." Trish replied softly.

"Is that music not your thing?" Jeff asked, causing Trish to look back at the band playing.

"Not really." Trish replied, causing Jeff to chuckle.

"Yeah…there not exactly Pearl Jam." Jeff replied. There was a silence between the two. "Is AJ Styles your thing?" Jeff asked, causing Trish to shoot him a look.

Trish was silent & she stared at Jeff; her hazel eyes looking into his green ones.

"Because I know he's not." Jeff replied, causing Trish to stare at him. "And you know he's not." Jeff finished, as he took a sip of his water, staring at Trish.

Trish continued to be silent. For once, she thought she would let Jeff get what he wanted to say, off his chest…and then it would be her turn.

"Speaking of Styles…where is he?" Jeff asked.

"I guess he's out with his friends." Trish replied.

"So…let me get this straight…your new boyfriend…who is in Cabo with his bangin' smokin' hot girlfriend…is out playing with his friends, you guess…while you sit here all alone on the beach? Seriously?" Jeff asked.

"What an idiot." Jeff replied.

"Why do you do that?" Trish asked irritated.

"What? The guy is an idiot Trish…I know can see that?" Jeff asked irritated.

"Oh my God…honestly? You came down here to argue with me?" Trish yelled.

"Have you slept with him too?" Jeff asked.

"I'm leaving." Trish replied. She started to get up, & Jeff grabbed her hand. Trish stopped dead in her tracks, starring at Jeff's tattooed hand around her wrist. Trish thought she saw her name on his wrist – Trish grabbed his wrist, & turned it over – "TRISH" was tattooed on his left wrist. She took his right wrist, & turned it over, "STRATUS" was tattooed on that one.

"When did you get these?" Trish asked, as she looked into Jeff's eyes.

"Like you would care anyway." Jeff replied, as he got up to leave pulling away from Trish. Trish also got up.

"No." Trish shouted.

Jeff turned around, "No?"

"I haven't slept with AJ." Trish replied, causing Jeff to walk back over towards her.

"I'm sorry if my relationship with AJ has hurt you…it wasn't my intention to." Trish replied.

"Don't worry about it." Jeff replied.

"I really want us to find a way to be able to be friends Hardy…so many of our friends are friends, & we're bound to run into each other…it would just make it easier." Trish replied.

"Easier for whom? For you or for me?" Jeff asked.

"For us both." Trish replied.

"Friends?" Jeff asked.

"It's all I got." Trish replied.

"It's all you got?" Jeff asked.

"It's a start." Trish replied.

Jeff stood there looking out at the ocean, then back to Trish.

Jeff pulled two tickets out of his back pocket & handed to Trish.

"Here." Jeff said.

"What's this?" Trish asked.

"Two tickets to the show tomorrow night…bring AJ if you want." Jeff replied.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked.

"The only thing I am sure about is I would rather have you in my life…than not at all…even if it means being friends…for now." Jeff replied.

"That's really nice of you…thanks." Trish replied with half a smile.

Jeff was silent.

"So…does Candice know about your tattoos?" Trish asked. "I mean…she's about to have your kid, & you have another woman's name tattooed on you." Trish replied.

"I mean…it doesn't matter if she does…just because we're having a kid together, & just because I ended things with you, doesn't mean my feelings have changed for you." Jeff replied.

"I know." Trish softly replied back.

"So…I have an idea." Jeff replied.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I think you should get some ink." Jeff replied.

"Really?" Trish asked.

"Don't turn your nose up at it Trish…I mean…every inch of your body is perfect…I would know, I've seen it…but a little ink wouldn't hurt…we could get matching tats in the spirit of our friendship." Jeff replied.

"What would I even get?" Trish asked.

"Personally, I think Jeff across your left wrist, & Hardy across your right one, would be perfect…it would match mine." Jeff replied.

"I bet you do." Trish replied, as she smiled at Jeff, letting out a laugh.

"I love you." Jeff replied, as he looked at Trish & she looked at him.

"I have a boyfriend." Trish replied. "You can't keep saying things like that to me." Trish replied.

Jeff scooted closed to Trish, & put his hand on her right cheek, "I know you love me too." Jeff replied as he looked into Trish's eyes. Trish didn't say a word. Jeff leaned in, & gave Trish a small, sweet kiss on her lips; they broke apart.

"Stay here with me until the weekend is over…you can fly back home with me, Shannon, & JBL." Jeff replied. Trish was silent for a moment.

"I can't." Trish replied.

"Why not?" Jeff asked.

"Because I have a boyfriend…and classes." Trish replied.

"Minor details." Jeff replied.

"Are you suggesting that I cheat on my boyfriend & skip class?" Trish asked.

"I am suggesting that you break up with AJ & extend your vacation." Jeff replied.

"I can't." Trish replied, causing Jeff to stand up in frustration.

Trish got up, & followed Jeff down to the edge of the ocean.

"Please don't be mad." Trish replied.

"Look me in the eyes & tell me that you did not feel something when I kissed you back there. If you didn't, then I will leave you alone…but if you did…you need to stop ignoring your feelings for me." Jeff replied.

"Hardy…" Trish trailed off.

"I am serious with you Trish…do you even love AJ?" Jeff asked.

Trish was silent. "See…you don't." Jeff replied.

"How do you know?" Trish asked.

"Because I know you better than anyone…better than Amy…and I know you don't love AJ…I know that he does not excite you like I do…I know that he doesn't keep your attention like I do…I know he doesn't make you feel the way I do…you're bored…and you know it." Jeff replied.

"I'm not listening to this." Trish replied, as she walked away.

"Because you're scared to face the truth." Jeff yelled.

Trish touched her lips, as she walked away.

**TRISH:**

Trish made her way through the crowd at the pool, & through the lobby of the hotel out onto the main strip. Trish went walking towards a busy intersection, & made her way up to the pier. She walked the pier trying to clear her head. She loved Jeff, that was for sure – but she couldn't shake the fact that he was going to be the father of Candice's baby; if she decided to give her & Jeff another go, his child would grow up hating her b/c she would always be known as the woman that never let her parents be together & Trish refused to be that woman; then, on the other side, Trish knew that she was not the one that came between her & Jeff; Jeff merely slept with Candice on the rebound, & if knows Jeff would always make that clear with the baby once it was old enough to understand. Trish liked AJ – but Jeff was right – she was bored. AJ was all of the things Jeff said he was. What to do?

As Trish was leaving the pier, she saw Ashley sitting by herself on the beach below. Puzzled, Trish went to talk to Ashley.

**TRISH / ASHLEY:**

"Ash?" Trish asked.

"Oh…hey." Ashley responded.

"What are you doing down here?" Trish asked, as she sat beside Ashley.

"Thinking." Ashley replied. "You?" Ashley asked.

"Thinking." Trish replied, causing Ashley to smile & let out a chuckle.

"You tell me yours…I'll tell you mine." Ashley offered.

"Jeff kissed me." Trish admitted.

A smile crossed Ashley's face. "Really?"

"Yeah." Trish replied, as she looked at moon shining down on the ocean. "I didn't pull away either…and as odd as it sounds, I didn't feel bad about it either."

"Are you going to break-up with AJ & get back together with Jeff?" Ashley asked.

"Jeff & I aren't going to get back together…he's about to be a father of a child, whose mother I cannot stand." Trish replied.

"I'm sorry Trish…I was really hoping things would work out between you & Jeff." Ashley replied.

"You know, he went & had my first name & last name tattooed on both his wrist? Who does that?" Trish asked.

"A man in love?" Ashley replied.

"He asked me to stay with him here until his business is over with." Trish replied.

"Are you?" Ashley asked.

"I can't…I have class…and AJ." Trish replied.

"Excuses." Ashley replied. Causing to glare from Trish.

"Okay…I have known you for a little while now…and Jeff too…you two are the ones that are meant to be…not you & AJ…or Jeff & Candice…if I were you, I would stay…just see what the next couple of days bring…and if nothing, then at least you know you tried…and finally have the closure you wanted." Ashley replied.

"What about you…what are you thinking about?" Trish replied.

"Mickie hates me…and now she's trying to get everyone to hate me too." Ashley replied.

"Mickie as in James?" Trish asked.

"That's the one." Ashley replied.

"It doesn't sound like her…why would she do that?" Trish asked.

"I went to Velvet's to lie in the sun with the girls & the thought they saw a hickey on my hip, when actually it was a bruise, & before I could say anything, it spiraled out of control." Ashley replied.

"How out of control?" Trish asked.

"I went along with it…said it was a hickey…and that Jesse was the one that put it there…and I was over at John's & he saw a bruise on my back, & jumped to the conclusion that Jesse put it there…I mean, I didn't even know John had thought that…and he went on a war path with Jesse." Ashley replied.

"Did they get into a fight?" Trish asked.

"No…they haven't seen each other…but something tells me that John will be at the airport waiting on Jesse when we get back." Ashley replied.

"So call & tell him the truth." Trish replied.

"I've tried…but it just goes to voicemail." Ashley replied.

"How does Mickie fit into all this?" Trish asked.

"When Maria was going around saying that I was the one John slept with; I was kind of doing the same thing, saying I was sleeping with Jesse, when we weren't." Ashley replied.

"Oh…" Trish replied. "Well…how did you get the bruises?" Trish asked.

"I fell down the stairs…clumsy me." Ashley replied.

Ashley & Trish walked down the beach & made their way back to the hotel. When they walked into the lobby, Jesse, Shannon, Shane, Matt, & Jeff were all standing there trying to figure out what to do for the night. The guys looked up when the girls walked into the lobby.

"Uh…I'll see you in the morning?" Ashley asked Trish.

"Uh…yeah." Trish replied.

Ashley went to hug Trish, "I think you should stay a couple of extra days in Cabo." Ashley said under her breath, as she left.

"Hey guys." Trish said, as they all greeted Trish.

"Trish." All the guys said in unison.

"Uh, Jesse…can I talk to you for a second?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…sure." Jesse replied.

**MADISON / STACEY / AMY:**

"It was a long time ago." Madison replied.

"So?" Stacey replied, as she crossed her arms.

"So…what is the point in bringing it up again?" Madison asked.

"You know…I'm starting to think that your friendship with Velvet & Angelina somehow don't matter as much to you as you claim." Amy replied.

"I gave you the proof you needed showing that Jeff is not the father of Candice's baby…what more do you want?" Madison asked.

"Tell us why you don't like Jeff…I mean, is this the reason you have kept quiet about this all along?" Amy asked.

"No…I told you I went to his house to tell him, & had every intention to, until Candice showed up." Madison replied. "Besides, you need to worry more about Jeff knowing the truth, than what happened back in high school." Madison replied.

"Did he turn you down for a date?" Stacey asked.

"Please…I wasn't into Jeff Hardy like Candice…and eventually Trish were." Madison replied.

"No…you were into other girl's boyfriends." Amy replied.

Stacey looked to Amy, & Amy looked to Stacey, & they both looked to Madison.

"Fine…I'll tell you." Madison replied. Madison took a seat, & took a deep breath.

"We were all sophomores…beginning of sophomore year…Jeff & Trish were not even dating yet…I don't even think they even were really friends…she was still dating Shawn. But me & Jeff? We we're okay with each other…my best friend was dating his brother's best friend…and I used to go over to the Hardy place with Velvet when she would go see Shane at Matt & Jeff's." Madison replied.

"I remember." Amy replied.

"That was when our group was great together…you had Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Velvet, Shane, Angelina, Amy, Me, Anderson, & Christie…we were all best friends…and we had each other's backs…but Miss Perfect was always not far behind." Madison went on.

"I wanted to be with Shawn Michaels…I had the biggest crush on him since sixth grade…but he always liked Trish…he never even noticed me until high school…sophomore year…but he just used me to make her jealous." Madison replied.

"I hated Trish so bad then…probably worse than Candice hates her now…Jeff & I shared a common denominator…the people we wanted, were dating each other…so we sort of bonded over that when I was at their house. I was starting to get to know Jeff & he was sort of getting to know me…we were becoming friends…really good friends…until Trish finally ditched Shawn, & Jeff finally won Trish over…and I didn't get what I wanted…Jeff got his girl…but I didn't get my guy…and when Trish came along, I lost my new friend…it's like Jeff forgot all about Madison…and it really hurt my feelings." Madison replied.

"That is why you feel the way you do about Jeff?" Stacey asked unimpressed.

"Stacey." Amy replied, as she looked at Stacey, & back to Madison.

"You felt betrayed…didn't you?" Amy replied.

"Yeah…I did…that was my group of friends before Trish came along…and I feel like she stole my friends out from under me…and Jeff didn't care…he just lets Trish do whatever, whenever." Madison replied.

"Okay…that's not entirely true." Amy replied. "Trish loved Shawn…but he would openly flirt with you & you would go along with it…how do you think that made her feel?" Amy asked. "Is is any wonder she didn't like you? I wouldn't. And Jeff has wanted to be with Trish ever since we were kids…she's always had his heart…even when they weren't dating or not really friends. And Trish doesn't get to do what she wants to do when she wants to do it…her parents were really strict on her…about her grades…boys…her friends…she always felt like she had to be the perfect child…that is a lot of pressure to put on a teenager…and look at her life now? She was almost killed; the man she loves almost died saving her, & is having a kid with someone else…not exactly a bed of roses." Amy replied, as Torrie walked into the room.

"Hey…where the hell have you been?" Stacey asked.

"Did you give JBL the file?" Amy asked.

"Uh…no…" Torrie replied.

"Why not?" Madison asked.

"Because he was busy." Torrie replied.

"Doing what?" Amy asked.

"Sleeping with his assistant, Tess." Torrie replied, as she walked into the bathroom.

"Has she been crying?" Amy asked Stacey.

"I don't know." Stacey replied.

**JEFF:**

When Trish came into the lobby, all of the guys were gone, except Jeff, who was sitting on bench.

"Where's Jesse?" Jeff asked.

"He's gone to talk to Ashley." Trish replied.

"Is everything okay with Ashley?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Yeah…it was just a misunderstanding." Trish replied, as she sat next to Jeff on the bench.

"Have you thought anymore about staying on in Cabo with me?" Jeff asked.

Trish gave Jeff a look.

"If it's the money…I'll pay for all your expenses." Jeff replied.

"It's not about the money." Trish replied.

"I don't understand…then what is it…you love me…I love you…neither of us is married…or in a committed relationship." Jeff replied.

"One of us is…and I am not going to cheat on AJ with my ex boyfriend." Trish replied.

"He's not really your boyfriend." Jeff replied.

"You're not listening to me…yes he is…and your really my ex boyfriend." Trish replied looking into Jeff's green eyes. "You need to let this go." Trish replied.

"We look so much better together as a couple, than you & AJ do." Jeff replied.

"Oh my gosh…will you listen to yourself? It's like you're in denial." Trish replied, which got a laugh out of Jeff.

"What's funny?" Trish asked.

"You're the one that is in denial…you're masking your true feelings for me, by hiding under a label that AJ is your boyfriend." Jeff replied.

"He is…and if you wanted me so bad, you should have never let me go." Trish replied as she stood up, & walked to the elevators. Trish turned around, as she pressed the elevator button. "I'll see ya around Hardy." Trish replied, as she stepped into the elevator.

"I hope so." Jeff replied under his breath.

**TORRIE / AMY / MADISON / STACEY:**

"Are you okay?" Stacey asked.

"Allergies…I think I am getting sick." Torrie replied, wiping her nose.

"JBL is sleeping with his assistant?" Amy asked. "That's classy."

"Are you going to give him the file tomorrow?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah...when I see him." Torrie replied, as she sat on the bed.

Trish was walking down the hall to her & Torrie's room (Amy was rooming with Matt, & Stacey was rooming with Randy).

"Do you know what you're going to say?" Madison asked.

"You all are acting like I am telling Trish & Jeff, that Jeff isn't the father of Candice's baby & I'm not…I'm telling JBL…Jeff's lawyer…we'll let him do the dirty work of telling Jeff." Torrie replied.

Trish placed her access card in the door. "Stratus!" Jericho called out down the hall, causing Trish to look up, as Chris ran down the hall.

"Jericho?" Trish asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to get a late night bite?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah…just let me get a hoodie first." Trish replied, as she stuck her access card into the door.

"Well…who is going to tell Trish that Candice's baby isn't Jeff's?" Stacey asked, just as Trish walked into the room followed by Chris Jericho.

"What the hell did you just say?" Chris asked, as Trish stood there stunned.


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**THANKS to everyone who has been reading my story & following it along…I APPREACITE all of the reviews & feedback. Ya'll are the reason I have continued with this story.**

**TRISH / AMY / CHRIS / MADISON / STACEY / TORRIE:**

Chris walked into the room & up to the girls with Trish standing behind.

"What did you just say?" Chris asked.

"Uh…." Stacey said; it was all she could get out.

Trish walked in front of Chris Jericho & up to Stacey.

"Did you just say that Jeff is not the father of Candice's baby?" Trish asked.

Stacey was silent; Trish looked to the other girls.

"Amy?" Trish asked.

"It's true…he's not…but…he doesn't know it…yet." Amy replied.

"How can you be sure?" Trish asked.

"Back-up a second…what do you mean yet?" Chris asked.

The girls were silent.

"Anyone?" Trish asked.

"Look…we had a feeling that Candice was lying about it…so we checked it out." Torrie replied.

"Okay…when?" Trish asked.

Stacey looked to Torrie who looked to Amy who looked back to Stacey.

"After Mickie's party." Stacey replied.

"That was like a month or so ago." Chris replied.

"Wait a second…you all had a feeling Candice was lying about Jeff being the father of her baby & you check it out over a month ago, & don't mention any of this to me…at all?" Trish yelled.

"Technically Torrie & I had the hunch & we shared it with Amy." Stacey replied.

"We had to be sure first, before we said anything." Amy replied.

"How considerate of you." Trish replied.

"We didn't want to get your hopes up." Amy replied.

"Mine or Jeff's?" Trish asked.

"Oh come on…really? You know I mean…yours Trish." Amy replied.

"What? Ya'll just went sneaking around at night in cat suites, wondering into a doctor's office & stole her file?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Stacey replied.

"That's awesome." Chris replied with a smile on his face.

"Not exactly." Torrie replied.

"Not exactly…what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Trish asked.

"We had some help." Stacey replied.

"Who?" Trish asked.

"Actually Maryse & Eve stole the file...and they gave it to us." Torrie replied.

"Why would they do that? Their her friend." Trish replied.

"Actually…they had a falling out." Madison spoke up.

"How are you involved in any of this?" Chris asked confused, as Trish turned to face Madison.

"I work for Candice's doctor's office." Madison replied.

"Her doctor to me more exact." Amy replied.

"Is that true Madison? Is Jeff not the father?" Trish asked.

"It's true…Jeff's not the father." Madison replied.

"How long have you known this?" Trish asked.

"Awhile." Madison barely spoke out.

"And you're just now coming forward…saying something? Why should I believe you? All you have ever done is lie to my face & tried to make trouble for me." Trish asked.

"I have no reason to lie to you…or to Jeff…and I damn sure do not have a reason to make trouble for you." Madison replied.

"She doesn't Trish." Amy replied.

"Just stop Amy!" Trish yelled.

"Wait…if you have known all this time that Jeff wasn't the father…then that means all this time you have known who the father is?" Chris replied, causing Trish to look to Chris, then to Madison.

"Yeah Madison…who is it?" Trish asked.

**JEFF / SHANNON / ANDERSON / CHELSEA:**

"Dude…that brunette over there, has been eyeing you all night." Anderson replied.

"Not interested." Jeff replied.

"Don't look now…here she comes." Shannon replied.

"Hey." The girl said.

"Hey." Jeff replied.

"I'm Chelsea." She replied.

"I'm Jeff." Jeff replied.

"I know." Chelsea replied.

"This is Shannon…and this is Ken." Jeff replied.

"But my friends call me Anderson." Ken replied.

"Nice to meet you." Chelsea replied.

"We'll leave you two alone." Shannon replied, as he & Anderson left, & Chelsea took her place at the bar beside Jeff.

**ANDERSON / SHANNON:**

"That chick is smoking." Anderson replied.

"Easy lover…you do have a girlfriend, remember?" Shannon replied.

"Oh…you don't have to remind me…my girlfriend is banging baby." Anderson replied, causing Shannon to laugh.

"100 bucks says he will take her back to his room tonight." Anderson replied.

"200 bucks says he won't." Shannon replied.

"He really needs to get over Trish...he's giving all us guys a bad name." Anderson replied.

"They kissed tonight…and Jeff asked her to stay in Cabo this week with him." Shannon revealed.

"You're lying." Anderson replied.

"Swear man." Shannon replied.

"You do realize that Trish is single handedly blocking every woman in America from getting laid by Jeff Hardy." Anderson replied as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well…not every woman." Shannon replied.

"Candice." Anderson replied. "What was the deal with her & Jeff anyway last summer?" Anderson asked.

"Nothing man…just strictly sex." Shannon replied.

"Did he love her?" Anderson asked.

Shannon shook his head, "I mean…he cared about her…but Jeff…he just wasn't in love with her." Shannon replied.

**JEFF / CHELSEA:**

"What do you do?" Jeff asked.

"I'm a publicist." Chelsea replied.

"That's awesome." Jeff replied.

"Both my parents are lawyers…my older brother is a lawyer…I didn't want to be a lawyer." Chelsea replied, getting a laugh out of Jeff.

"You're parents must be hurt." Jeff replied.

"Not really…they want me to be happy." Chelsea replied.

"Are you?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah…I am." Chelsea replied.

Jeff took another sip of his beer, as Chelsea watched him, & Jeff spotted her out of the corner of his eye looking.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing…just can't believe I am sitting here talking with the Jeff Hardy…you are like the David Beckham of soccer." Chelsea replied.

"Thank you…I guess." Jeff replied.

Chelsea laughed, "Anytime."

"What brings you to Cabo?" Jeff asked.

"My firm sent me here for the show tomorrow night." Chelsea replied.

"Who do you represent?" Jeff asked.

"That's just it…they want me to get you to sign with us." Chelsea replied.

Jeff started to say something, but Chelsea put her hand up.

"Before you say anything…just have an open mind about it…here's my card…call me tomorrow." Chelsea replied, as she left. Chelsea turned around, "And Jeff? Thanks for the drink." Chelsea replied, as she walked off.

**SHANNON / ANDERSON:**

"Looks like you owe me 200 dollars." Shannon said with a smile.

**AMY / TRISH / CHRIS / MADISON / STACEY / TORRIE:**

"Why don't you all give me & Trish sometime alone?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Torrie replied.

Stacey, Torrie, & Madison gathered their things, as Chris stood still behind Trish.

Torrie stopped by Trish on her way out, & turned to face her, "We didn't do this to hurt you…we only wanted to help." Trish didn't respond, & Torrie walked out of her room.

Amy stood with her arms folded. "Chris…do you mind? I want to talk to Trish alone."

"Hell no…and miss out on this?" Chris replied. Trish turned to Chris, "It's okay."

"Trish." Chris started to say.

"Please." Trish replied.

"Okay." Chris replied, as he left the room, & the two best friends to talk.

**AMY / TRISH:**

"Who's the father?" Trish asked.

"Trish." Amy started.

"Who is the father Amy?" Trish asked, with a good mind on whom it could be.

"Cody Rhodes…he's the father." Amy replied.

"Hum." Trish said, as a tear fell down her cheek.

Amy approached Trish, & they stood face to face.

"Torrie & Stacey & me, we never meant to hurt you by keeping this from you…we love you & we love Jeff…and we didn't want to get either of your hopes up by saying he wasn't the father, when we knew there was still a strong possibility that he was…you have to believe me, when I say it was never our intention to keep this from you." Amy replied.

"I believe you." Trish replied.

Amy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Trish asked.

"No…only me, Stacey, Torrie, Maryse, Madison, & Eve…that's it." Amy replied.

Trish walked over to the massive glass window & looked out.

There was silence between the two friends.

"Christie's life will be ruined…she's so young to have to deal with something like this…to sweet to have this type of hate in her heart." Trish replied, as Amy walked over to Trish.

"I know…but she will have you & eventually she will move on…with your support." Amy replied.

"Me? I am in no place to help anyone…my life is ruined Georgia." Trish replied, as she sat on the bed, & Amy followed her.

"The bright side is, at least Christie found out what type of man Cody is before things progressed between them…and…you & Jeff can finally be together now…there is nothing keeping you two apart…no one…and no secrets." Amy replied.

"I slept with John Cena…right after Jeff broke up with me, have you forgotten about that? And…AJ is my boyfriend." Trish asked hysterical.

"Look…no one ones about you & John, other than me…just us three…I'm not going to tell anyone…I know you're not going to tell anyone…and I know John's not going to say anything either." Amy replied.

"How do you know he won't?" Trish asked.

"Because he & Maria are together…and he's not going to jeopardize it." Amy replied, as she showed Trish her phone, & John's Facebook status "HAPPIEST MAN EVA – MY GIRL MARIA AGREED TO BE MY GIRL."

"There together?" Trish asked, & Amy nodded yes.

"Good." Trish replied, as she cleared her throat, handed Amy back her phone, & stood up, & walked back over to the glass window.

Amy looked confused, & stood up, "Wait…are you jealous?" Amy asked.

**CHRIS / MADISON / TORRIE / STACEY:**

The four of them were in the hotel hallway trying to keep their voices down, as they talked amongst themselves.

"You girls are unbelievable…how could you keep this sort of thing from Trish?" Chris asked.

"Really Jericho? You're reading us the riot act?" Stacey asked.

"Seriously." Madison.

"Oh please…I have never kept something like this nor would keep something like this from any of my friends." Jericho spitted out at the girls.

"Because you're just so perfect with your perfect life & your perfect parents…the DA & the architect…Chris Jericho is just so damn perfect…he lives in a glass house." Stacey snarled out.

"Oh…okay…Keebs…now you're just being an ass clown." Chris replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Stacey sniped back.

"You stand out here in this hall to pass judgment on me…when Trish is supposed to be one of your best friends, & you four decide not to clue her in on the fact that the man she loves may or may not be the father of the girl she despises baby?" Jericho asked. The girls were silent. "How dare you?" Chris asked.

"Look…all we can do is move forward." Torrie replied. Madison looked to Torrie, then back to Chris.

"Torrie's right." Madison replied.

Chris just rolled his eyes at Madison. He hated Madison. He thought she was no good trouble making trash…but he also thought she did the right thing by coming forward…but that doesn't mean he liked her anymore than when they were in high school.

"I guess there is a decent bone in your body." Chris replied to Madison.

Madison started to speak, but Chris put his hand up, "I don't want to hear anything else you have to say. You hear me?" Chris asked.

**AMY / TRISH:**

Trish turned around to face Amy. "No…I am not jealous."

"Then what is it?" Amy asked.

"Who's going to tell Jeff?" Trish asked.

"The plan was to get the file to JBL, & let JBL tell Jeff tomorrow night…after his show." Amy replied.

"Why doesn't JBL have the file?" Trish asked.

"He was busy & Torrie couldn't get the file to him." Amy replied.

"Oh." Trish said, as she folded her arms.

"I am really sorry about not telling you about this sooner Canada." Amy replied.

"It's okay." Trish replied.

"No it's not…I am your best friend, & I should have come to you as soon as Torrie & Stacey told me their suspicions." Amy replied.

"I have to tell my sister that the man she loves is having a baby with my worst enemy…that's going to suck." Trish replied. "What about Jeff? Is the plan to still let JBL tell him?" Trish asked.

"As far as I know." Amy replied.

"Jeff kissed me tonight…and he asked me to stay on with him here, until his work was done." Trish revealed.

"Are you?" Amy asked.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about it." Trish replied. "But what would I tell AJ on why I am staying on?" Trish asked.

Amy's eyes wondered in the room, & she spotted Trish's magazine cover for Couture Lingerie.

"Work perhaps?" Amy replied as she picked up the magazine & showed Trish.

**TORRIE / STACEY / CHRIS / MADISON:**

"What is taking so long?" Torrie asked as she paced.

"I think they have a lot to talk about." Chris replied snarky, causing Stacey to shoot him a look.

As Torrie paced, Randy & Christian stepped out of the elevator.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"Uh…nothing." Stacey replied as she walked over to Randy.

Before Randy could speak again, "Let's go get a drink." Stacey replied.

Torrie stood there as she watched her best friend walk off with Randy. Chris came & stood beside Torrie.

"I wonder how he stands her." Chris replied, causing a look from Torrie.

"I wonder how anyone stands you." Torrie replied, as she turned to walk off & sit across from Madison on the hall way floor.

"What's going on man?" Christian asked.

"Trust me…you don't want to know." Chris replied.

**STACEY / RANDY:**

"What the hell was going on back there that had all of you gathered around Torrie's room…and more importantly, why wasn't Torrie in her room?" Randy asked.

"It's nothing." Stacey replied, as she walked off to go to the bathroom, causing Randy to reach out & grab her arm.

"Stace…I know something is going on…and I think you better tell me." Randy replied.

"What are you talking about?" Stacey asked. "Everything is fine."

"Is Torrie in some kind of trouble or something?" Randy asked, getting a laugh from Stacey.

"No…don't be ridiculous." Stacey replied.

"Then what is it?" Randy asked.

"I told you…nothing…now stop worrying." Stacey replied, as she went into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Randy out in the living area wondering what his girlfriend & her friends got there selves into.

Stacey turned on the shower, & put the toilet seat down, & sat on it, & got her phone out & texted Torrie.

_**KEEBS: Randy knows something's up – we got to end this.**_

_**WILSON: That's what we're trying to do.**_

_**KEEBS: He thinks you're in some sort of trouble.**_

_**WILSON: Maybe I will be when this is all over.**_

_**KEEBS: ?**_

_**WILSON: The files Stace…**_

**TORRIE / TESS:**

Torrie left the hallway & made her way down to pool area to think. Torrie sat on the ledge next to the pool & looked out on the ocean & the moonlight shining down it. Torrie was in deep thought about the trauma that Trish was going through & the trauma that Jeff & Christie were going to go through…and Cody. Torrie's mind wondered about what legal ramifications she would face, if Candice knew she had her medical file. It was Torrie's promise to Eve, Maryse, & Stacey that she would take the fall for swiping the file from Dr. Cole's office. Her college career would be over. Torrie was in deep thought when she heard someone call out her name.

"Torrie Wilson." Tess called out. Torrie turned around & saw her stumbling over to Torrie, half dressed.

"Do I know you?" Torrie asked, as she got off the ledge.

"No…but I know you." Tess replied.

"I think you better sit down, before you fall & hurt yourself." Torrie replied, as she went to help Tess.

"Don't touch me!" Tess yelled. Torrie backed off, as she was a little startled.

"Sorry." Torrie replied.

"You know…everything was going just perfect on this trip until you showed up." Tess replied.

"Look…I have no idea what you are talking about." Torrie replied, as she went to walk away.

"Hey…don't walk away from me when I am talking to you…you whore!" Tess screamed out, as she threw her drink at Torrie's back.

"What the hell?" Torrie yelled out as she turned around.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Tess asked.

Torrie was silent…she was still in shock that Tess threw her drink on her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Torrie asked.

"JBL…you're in love with him." Tess replied, as she walked towards Torrie.

"It was all going so perfect until you showed up & started hanging around…then you had to go & ruin it for me, didn't you? How could you? You don't even know me!" Tess screamed, to which Trish & Amy heard through the glass window.

**AMY / TRISH:**

"What the hell was that?" Trish asked, as she moved to the window.

"Looks like JBL's assistant & Torrie are getting into an argument." Amy replied.

"Why? What does Torrie have to do with JBL?" Trish asked.

"I don't know…but nothing good can come out of this." Amy replied, as they watched the two girls quarrel.

**TORRIE / TESS:**

"No, I'm not…so stop yelling at me before you wake up all the guests…and why don't you go back to JBL's bed, before he notices you're gone." Torrie replied.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Tess yelled.

Torrie stood there just looking at her.

"JBL threw me out of his room." Tess replied.

"O…kay?" Torrie replied.

Tess approached Torrie, & shoved her, "I bet that makes you happy…he's all yours now." Tess replied.

"Okay…first…don't ever touch me again…and second, JBL & I are just friends." Torrie replied.

"Right…and I am supposed to believe that?" Tess replied.

"Look…I don't care what you believe." Torrie replied. "I am leaving." As Torrie started to leave, Tess stepped in front of her blocking her.

"Not until we finish this." Tess replied.

"Finish what?" Torrie replied in a hateful tone.

**AMY / TRISH:**

"Should we go down there?" Trish asked.

"And what? Rescue Torrie from Tess? Please…Wilson can handle her." Amy replied.

"Maybe…but can she handle them?" Trish replied, as Amy looked down at the pool area. There were now 5 on 1.

Amy looked back at Trish, "Dammit…why can't there ever be any peace." Amy replied, as she turned to leave the room, followed by Trish.

Trish & Amy walked out into the hall, & Chris walked over to Trish.

"Is everything okay?" Chris asked.

"We'll talk later…but for now, please don't say anything to anyone." Trish replied.

"Yeah…okay." Chris replied.

Trish & Amy scurried down to the pool area where Torrie was.

**TRISH / AMY / TORRIE / ANGELINA / VELVET / TESS / SARITA / LACEY / ROSITA / WINTER:**

By the time Amy & Trish got down to the pool area, Tess & Torrie were going at it, Tess's friends were also getting their punches in to.

Amy was being taken on by Rosita & Winter, as Trish was being taken on by Lacey & Sarita. Angelina & Velvet showed up to go walk on the beach.

"What the hell?" Angelina asked out loud. Without a second thought, Angelina & Velvet ran over to help out Amy & Trish. Angelina took on Winter, while Velvet took on Sarita. It was an even playing field now. Tess & Torrie were going at it; while Rosita & Amy were, Angelina & Winter were, Velvet & Sarita were, & Trish & Lacey were.

All the girls were screaming & yelling – it was total chaos. Food from the earlier party was flying; drinks being thrown in each other's faces, clothes being tattered.

Tess & Torrie were trying to drown each other in the pool.

Amy & Rosita took a tumble on the wet concrete & fell into the pool.

Trish & Lacey were on top of a table choking the life out of each other, & slapping each other. Trish got up, & Lacey ran after her, pushing Trish into lounge chairs, causing them to roll over on the lounge chair & continue their fight.

Angelina slung Winter into the catering table, while Rosita slung Velvet into the stage that the band was playing on earlier.

Meanwhile, AJ, Kazarian, James Storm, Matt, Shannon, Jesse, Shane, Hernandez, Chris Sabin, & Alex Shelley tried to break the girls up.

"What the hell is this?" AJ asked out loud; each guy grabbed a girl, & pulled them away from the one that they were fighting.

AJ had Trish, Matt had Amy, Shane had Torrie, Shannon had Angelina, Sabin had Velvet, Hernandez had Sarita, Kazarian had Lacey, Storm had Tess, Jesse had Rosita, & Alex had Winter.

"What the hell is going on? You girls are acting like rabid animals." Alex yelled.

"That whore started it!" Tess yelled as she pointed to Torrie.

"I'll finish it!" Torrie yelled, as she tried to pull away from Shane.

"Easy." Shane replied, as he held Torrie back.

"Tess was trying to talk to Torrie, until Torrie slapped her for no reason!" Sarita yelled.

"Liar!" Torrie yelled.

"I'll slap the shit out of you!" Amy yelled, as she lunged at Sarita. Hernandez got in front of Sarita, like he was going to slap Amy, causing Matt to get in his face.

"You touch her…and I'll whip your punk ass from here all the way back to North Carolina…chump!" Matt replied.

"Yeah?" Hernandez asked.

"Yeah." Matt replied.

"Settle down guys." Alex replied.

"Torrie was down here by herself talking to Tess, until all of them showed up, to jump her…Amy & I saw everything from my room." Trish replied.

"Is that true?" Alex asked, as he looked at Tess.

"Trish is a liar." Lacey replied.

"Alright Lacey…that's enough." AJ replied, causing Kazarian to look at Lacey.

"Shut the fuck up!" Trish yelled back at Lacey.

"Or what?" Lacey asked.

"Or I'll shut you the fuck up!" Trish yelled.

"Says the two timing whore!" Lacey replied, getting a rise out of Trish.

"Shut up Lacey!" AJ yelled.

"You're just a jealous piece of white trash!" Trish yelled.

"Dammit…that's enough Trish!" AJ yelled.

"Takes one to know one sweetie." Lacey replied.

"Enough." Kazarian replied, as he shot Lacey a go to hell look.

"I want Winter, Rosita, Sarita, & Lacey to all go back to their hotel." Alex replied.

"There hotel?" Angelina asked.

"Nobody probably wanted those skanks swimming in their pool…much less sleeping in their hotel." Velvet replied.

"I ought to kick your ass." Sarita yelled at Velvet.

"I'm right here bitch…bring it!" Velvet yelled.

"STOP!" Alex yelled. He looked to Sarita, Rosita, Winter, & Lacey. "GO TO YOUR HOTEL…NOW!" Alex yelled.

"Yeah…keep moving on bitches!" Velvet replied, as she help up a peace sign.

"Velvet…shut up! You're just making it worse." Alex yelled.

"What the hell is your problem Alex? Just because your some hot shot assistant DA back home in Cameron, you think you can act like a hot shot here?" Velvet asked. Velvet looked to Chris Sabin, "Are you going to let him talk to me like that for defending my friends?" Velvet asked.

Chris was silent. "Guess so." Velvet replied. "Mind if I room with you tonight Angelina?" Velvet asked Angelina as she walked past Chris Sabin & Alex Shelley.

"Uh…yeah…okay." Angelina replied.

"Let's get you up stairs & get you cleaned up." Matt told Amy.

"Okay." Amy replied. Amy walked over to Trish, followed by Matt.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked Trish, as Matt looked to AJ, & AJ looked back to Matt.

"Yeah." Trish replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Amy replied.

"Okay." Trish replied.

"Night Trish." Matt replied.

"Night Matt." Trish replied.

"What the hell was that all about?" AJ asked Trish.

"I was defending my friend…I don't know if you know this, but 5 on 1 is not a fair fight." Trish replied.

"Come on…fighting Lacey?" AJ asked.

"Are you serious right now? Are you defending your ex girlfriend who attacked my friend…in a 5 on 1 fight?" Trish asked.

"Depends…were you kissing your ex-boyfriend on the beach?" AJ asked.

"We're you kissing Lacey last night in the club?" Trish asked.

"Funny…did Jeff tell you that?" AJ asked.

"No…Melina showed me." Trish replied as she forwarded the picture of AJ & Lacey kissing in the club. AJ was silent.

Trish just looked at AJ, "Yeah…that's what I thought…I am going to my room." Trish replied. AJ was so pissed, he took his foot, & kicked a chair into the pool.

"Come on Torrie…I'll walk you up." Trish replied, as she looked back at AJ. AJ went to follow the girls, & was stopped when Kaz pressed his hand on AJ's chest.

"Not tonight man." Kaz replied.

**TORRIE / TRISH:**

Torrie was in her robe, lying on her bed watching TV when Trish walked out from the bathroom in her sleep pants & black t-shirt, drying her hair with a towel. Trish plopped down on her bed.

"So…did you kiss Jeff tonight?" Torrie asked.

"Did you get in a fight with Tess tonight because you have feelings for JBL?" Trish asked, as she looked over at Torrie.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Torrie replied.

"No problem." Trish replied with a smile.

There was silence between the two friends.

"Tess deserved to get her ass beat just for those hideous glasses she wears." Torrie replied, getting a chuckle out of Trish.

"And Lacey deserved it for kissing your man." Torrie replied, with a smile on her face.

"Well…it takes two." Trish replied. "I am sure it wasn't all Lacey." Trish replied.

"So it wasn't all Jeff?" Torrie asked referring to Trish & Jeff's earlier kiss.

"I guess it wasn't." Trish replied, getting a smile from Torrie.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Nothing." Torrie replied.

"What is it Wilson?" Trish asked.

"You…Jeff…don't you see…it should be you two…not you & AJ…he's obviously not the faithful kind…and Jeff is…all I am saying is there is no way that Jeff Hardy would come to Cabo, going to clubs by himself, if you were his girlfriend…he would make the most of being here with you, aside from work stuff…and knowing that Candice's baby isn't his, just re-affirms it…I also talked to him earlier tonight, & saw your name inked on his wrist…permanently. He loves you Trish…I think it's time, you stop running, & just go with it." Torrie replied. "I wish I had a man that loved me that way Jeff loves you…the way Matt loves Amy…and the way Randy loves Stacey."

"Are you going to be okay here for a few minutes?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Torrie replied.

Trish left, & Torrie was watching TV, & heard a knock at her door.

"What did you forget Trish?" Torrie called out, as she opened the door.

"JBL?" Torrie asked.

"Can I talk to you?" JBL asked, as Torrie gripped her robe tightly.

**TRISH / JEFF / CHELSEA:**

Trish made her way up to Jeff's penthouse suite, & heard Jeff's voice talking to another female. Trish entered the suite, & saw Jeff & Chelsea sitting on the couch, talking & laughing & having drinks.

Chelsea spotted Trish, "Oh…hey." Chelsea called out, causing Jeff to turn his head to see who Chelsea was talking to.

"Trish?" Jeff asked, as he put his glass down & walked over to her. Jeff was wearing his faded, tattered jeans & a white tank top.

Jeff walked over to Trish. "What the hell happened to your face?" Jeff asked.

"Hey…If I am interrupting something, I can come back." Trish replied.

"Don't be silly…we we're just talking. I'm Chelsea…Chelsea Wolfe." Chelsea replied, as she stood up & shook Trish's hand.

"I'm Trish…Trish Stratus." Trish replied.

"So this is the girl whose name is tattooed on your wrist?" Chelsea asked, causing a smile from Jeff.

"It's late…and I better go…I'll see you tomorrow, Jeff?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah." Jeff replied. Jeff showed Chelsea out, & walked back into the room slowly to see Trish looking around the room.

"Tell me what happened to your face?" Jeff demanded.

"Did you see AJ kiss Lacey at the club last night?" Trish asked.

Jeff didn't answer her. "Usually when you don't answer, that means it's a yes." Trish replied.

"Did AJ do that to your face?" Jeff asked.

"No." Trish replied, as she sat on the couch, causing Jeff to sit on the coffee table across from her.

"I am such an idiot." Trish replied.

"No…you're not." Jeff replied.

"Why didn't you tell me he was making out with Lacey when we talked earlier?" Trish asked.

"Because Melina saw them, & I knew she would tell you…and I really don't give a fuck what AJ Styles does." Jeff replied.

Trish was silent.

"I take it Lacey did that to your face?" Jeff asked.

"You should see what I did to hers…anyway…AJ knows we kissed." Trish replied.

"So." Jeff replied.

"So…he's pissed about it Jeff…he's probably going to confront you about it…so I am just warning you." Trish replied.

"Wait…are you still going to date this guy, knowing he was making out with Lacey Von Erich at the club last night?" Jeff asked.

Trish was silent.

"That's just fucking great Trish." Jeff replied.

"You were trying to make out with me tonight…confessing how much you love me…and then you have some strange girl up in your suite tonight." Trish replied.

"Before you say anything, it's not what you think…Chelsea is a publicist, & we were just discussing business." Jeff replied.

"Late at night?" Trish asked.

"Why the third degree? Are you jealous?" Jeff asked.

"You conceited asshole!" Trish yelled, as she shoved Jeff, who came back & grabbed her face, & kissed her.

Trish jerked away, & slapped Jeff in the face.

When Jeff turned his face back, Trish grabbed it, & kissed him passionately.

Jeff picked Trish up, & they slammed against a couple of the walls in the suite kissing passionately, & breathing heavy on each other, before putting her down back on her feet.

Trish raised her arms, & Jeff pulled her shirt off, to reveal a lacey black bra. Trish moved her hands down to Jeff's waist, to take his tank top off. Jeff picked up Trish, & cleared off the dining room table with one his arms, & Trish in the other, to lay her down. Jeff moved his hands down to Trish's waist, to start taking off her sleep pants, to reveal matching black lacey underwear. Trish sat up, & started to unbuckle Jeff's belt.

"Stop." Jeff replied.

"What?" Trish asked as Jeff got off the dining room table.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked.

"I don't want it like this." Jeff replied.

"Like what?" Trish asked, as she still sat on the dining room table.

Jeff was silent.

"We can move it to the bedroom." Trish replied.

Jeff was still silent.

"You don't want me anymore?" Trish asked as she stood there in her bra & panties, as Jeff walked back over to her & handed her, her shirt back.

"Are you kidding me? I want you more than anything right now…but I don't want it if this is going to be a onetime thing between us…or because your mad at AJ for making out with Lacey at the club last night…something…somewhere has got to give…you know I'd fight for you, but how can I fight for someone who isn't willing to give us another chance…I want the best of you…I don't care if you think it's not fair…cause I want it all with us…or nothing at all." Jeff replied as he handed Trish her pants.

"There are times it seems to me I am sharing you in memories…I feel it in my heart…but I don't show it…and then there's times you look at me, as though I am all that you can see…it's time to show & tell Trish…it's me…us…all of us…or nothing at all." Jeff replied.

"That's it?" Trish asked.

"That's all I got. There's no where left for me to fall when I am at the bottom…and not having you, I am at the bottom." Jeff replied.

Trish got dressed, & walked to the door, followed by Jeff.

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Jeff replied.

"Okay…good night." Trish replied, as she walked out, & Jeff quietly shut the door behind her wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**THANKS to everyone who has been reading my story & following it along…I APPREACITE all of the reviews & feedback. Ya'll are the reason I have continued with this story.**

**LAST DAY / NIGHT IN CABO**

**MATT / AMY / TRISH:**

It was the next day, & most everyone was eating breakfast out on the hotel's dining room patio.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Trish asked, as she approached Matt & Amy's table with her plate of fruit.

"Sure." Amy replied.

Trish sat down carefully.

"Sore from last night?" Matt asked.

"A little." Trish replied, as she moved her sunglasses from her face, to the top of her head.

"That's a shiner." Amy replied.

"Thanks Ames." Trish replied sarcastically.

Amy noticed that Trish was not sitting with AJ & that AJ was sending stares Trish's way.

"What's up with you & AJ?" Amy asked.

Trish was silent, & Amy looked to Matt, who looked to Trish.

"So…what did you & Torrie do after all the excitement last night?" Matt asked.

"Well…I went to Jeff's suite & tried to have sex with him." Trish replied, causing Matt to choke on his juice. "Okay…TMI." Matt replied.

"What do you mean tried? You two didn't have sex?" Amy asked.

"Amy!" Matt yelled.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I don't want to know about Jeff's sex life." Matt replied.

Trish laughed, as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"No…he turned me down cold after he peeled me down to my bra & panties." Trish replied.

"So are you & AJ done?" Amy asked.

"I would say if Trish is trying to have sex with Jeff, then that would be a yes." Matt replied.

"I always knew you were smart Matt." Trish replied, as she raised her glass of orange juice, clicked it with Matt's as if they were toasting.

"Details." Amy replied.

"AJ hooked up with Lacey at the club 2 nights ago…and Jeff was there & so was Melina." Trish replied. "Melina took a picture of it & sent it to me." Trish replied, as she showed Amy.

"But…Lacey saw me & Jeff kissing on the beach last night before the fight broke out & told AJ." Trish replied, as she ate a strawberry.

"Did you officially break up with AJ?" Matt asked.

"Technically…no." Trish replied.

"That is just fucking great Trish." Amy replied. "No wonder Jeff turned you down cold…I would have too." Amy replied.

"A little support here Georgia would be nice." Trish replied.

Amy stared at Trish, then past Trish.

"What?" Trish asked, as she turned her head in the direction Amy was starring.

There, Trish saw Jeff walking with Chelsea to get a table for breakfast. Jeff had completely avoided Trish, & Trish had a frown on her face.

"If you don't end things officially with AJ & tell Jeff that you want to be together, I mean really together…then you're going to lose & he is going to ask someone else to be his one & only." Amy replied.

"Amy's right…a man can only wait so long…and Jeff…he usually doesn't." Matt replied.

Amy & Matt got up to head to the beach, leaving Trish alone at the table, until AJ came over.

"Can we talk?" AJ asked.

"AJ…I don't know what you want to talk about." Trish replied.

"I'm really sorry about last night…and my attitude…and kissing Lacey…it was stupid, & I never should have done it." AJ replied.

Trish was silent.

"Can we just start over?" AJ asked.

Before Trish could answer, she glanced over to Jeff & Chelsea.

"Look…AJ…I am sure you are a great person, & I am sure you made Lacey very happy…and I am sure you could make any girl happy…it's just that, that girl is not me…and I just don't think we should be together anymore...just because you say you may have regretted kissing Lacey two nights ago…I don't regret kissing Jeff last night…and if I am really being honest with you, & myself…I want to try & pursue a relationship with him again…and if you're really being truthful yourself & with me…I know you want the same with Lacey…otherwise, you wouldn't of kissed her." Trish replied.

"You really want to pursue a relationship with Jeff Hardy again?" AJ asked.

"Yeah…I do." Trish replied.

"Wow…I don't know what to say." AJ replied.

"You don't have to say anything." Trish replied with a smile.

"Well…I wish you well Trish." AJ replied as he hugged Trish.

"I hope we can at least be friends?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…of coarse." AJ replied with a solemn face.

AJ put on his best smile, & made his way back over to his friends.

"So…you finally dumped him, huh?" Melina asked, as she walked up beside Trish.

"Yeah…he does deserve someone who is not in love with their ex you know." Trish replied.

"I hear the first step is to admitting it." Melina replied, with a smile on her face. "The question now is, what are you going to do about it?" Melina asked.

"I am going to take back what's mine Perez." Trish replied, as she looked over to Jeff, who was in deep conversation with Chelsea.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Jeff put on a good show with his song "Modest" blaring in the background, when the announcer introduced him. All his friends were screaming in support.

Trish smiled the entire time; this was the first time that she got to actually come to one of Jeff's shows. She had seen him motor cross at his dad's, but nothing like this – a full media spectacle. Jeff Hardy - the same country boy that grew up in Cameron, NC was now a bonafide superstar celebrity & Trish couldn't believe it.

Trish's attention was diverted when she spotted JBL from the side pacing back & forth, from between watching the show & talking on his blackberry. Trish made her way over to Torrie, who was cheering wildly in the stands.

"Hey…did you talk to JBL?" Trish asked Torrie above the screaming fans.

"Yeah. Why?" Torrie replied.

"What did he say?" Trish asked. Torrie pulled Trish off to the side so they could talk in private, & so they wouldn't have to shout in public.

"He has the file. He's going to tell Jeff when they get back to Cameron." Torrie replied.

"But as far as we are all concerned…everyone…me, you, Stacey, Amy, Madison, Maryse, Eve, & Chris…he doesn't want any of us involved in it anymore…JBL wants to handle it from here on out." Torrie replied.

Trish was silent, as she looked over to Jeff, & Torrie noticed.

"Trish…do you hear me?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah…but when are they returning to Cameron? Did JBL say?" Trish asked.

"Tuesday." Torrie replied.

"So…by Wednesday…" Trish trailed off.

"Jeff will know that he is not the father of Candice's baby & you two can ride off into the sunset together that is your crazy love." Torrie replied.

"I have to still tell Christie…I don't want her hearing it from someone else." Trish replied.

"She won't…we're the only ones who know…and who would she hear it from, Candice? I doubt it…there is no way that gold-digger is going to spill that Cody Rhodes is really her baby daddy." Torrie replied.

"I guess your right." Trish replied, as their attention was diverted to the screaming fans, & Jeff putting on a show.

"Come on…we're going to miss everything!" Torrie replied, as she took Trish by the hand, & they walked back into the stands together.

**AFTERSHOW:**

The show was over, & all of Jeff's friends were standing around congratulating him.

"That was awesome man! I hate I haven't seen this any earlier!" Randy said, as he shook Jeff's hand.

"Thanks man." Jeff replied.

"Great show Jeff!" Stacey replied, as she kissed Jeff on the side of the face, & gave him a hug.

"Thanks Keebs." Jeff replied.

"What are you smiling at?" Jeff asked Amy.

"You…you are so amazing…I never get tired of seeing you do this…I love you." Amy said, as she hugged Jeff.

"I love you two Ames." Jeff replied, as he hugged Amy.

"Yo Jeff – you got some fans waiting for pictures & autographs." Shannon called out.

"Alright – thanks man!" Jeff called out. Jeff got on top of a chair & called out to his friends, "There is an after party tonight in the hotel lounge…I want to see you all there…come as you are." Jeff replied, as he stepped down.

Jeff cleared out & made his way to his fans of all ages, male & female to take pictures with him & sign autographs.

**TRISH / JBL:**

"JBL?" Trish called out.

"Trish…what can I do for you little lady?" JBL asked.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about a Chelsea Wolf?" Trish asked.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" JBL asked.

"No." Trish replied.

"Well…she is a publicist…and her firm did send her out here to snag Jeff as a client…she's only around Jeff for business…but for you…I know it's personal…and I am confused why, because don't you have a boyfriend?" JBL replied.

"Isn't he your client?" Trish asked, trying to change the subject.

"He is…but only from a legal / financial standpoint…not from a publicity standpoint." JBL replied, as Trish turned her head to look over Chelsea's way.

"I know where this is heading." JBL replied.

Trish was silent.

"You're trying to get the low down on Ms. Wolfe…because you don't want Jeff involved with her professionally or otherwise…am I right?" JBL replied.

"Depends…is your way of staying in Torrie's life, working with her on the file she brought you?" Trish asked.

"I am not interested in Torrie, the way you are in Jeff…it's completely different." JBL replied, as he locked his briefcase, & went to leave.

"Really? Is Tess different too?" Trish asked causing JBL to turn around & walk back over to Trish.

"If you have something to say to me…you need to just say it." JBL replied.

"Is Jeff interested in Chelsea…you know, for more than just business." Trish asked.

"He just met her." JBL replied. "And besides, like I asked you earlier, don't you have a boyfriend?" JBL asked.

"I am only looking out for Jeff…what if she is trying to scam him…like…you know Candice is doing…it's only his best interest I am looking out for." Trish replied.

"Chelsea's legit…and who knows, maybe if you warmed up to her, she could be your publicist to?" JBL asked.

"I'll see you later." Trish replied, as she left.

"Good talking with you Trish." JBL yelled out, to which Trish smiled to herself.

**JEFF / TRISH / CHELSEA:**

Trish walked out & saw Jeff kneeling beside some young fans…they couldn't have been any older than 10 years old. At that moment, seeing Jeff kneeling beside his younger fans, to meet them at their level, & being personable with them, made Trish realize that Jeff Hardy would be the father of her children one day.

Jeff looked up, & saw Trish standing there, & the little kid noticed.

"Is she your wife?" The little kid asked. Not giving Jeff a chance to respond, the kid replied, "She's really pretty." Jeff smiled.

"No…she's not my wife." Jeff replied.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the kid asked.

"Well…she is a girl & she is my friend…so I guess that makes her my girlfriend…and she is really pretty isn't she?" Jeff asked, causing the kid to giggle.

The kid wondered off, & Jeff made his way over Trish across the hall.

"Hey." Jeff said.

"Hey." Trish replied.

"So…did you & AJ enjoy the show?" Jeff asked.

"Actually…" Trish started to say.

Before Trish could continue, Chelsea walked up.

"Hey Jeff…Rider Magazine is here, & they want a quick 10 minute interview & photo op." Chelsea replied.

"Oh…am I interrupting something?" Chelsea asked as she realized Jeff & Trish were in the middle of a conversation.

"Uh…no." Trish replied, causing Jeff to look to Chelsea then to Trish…he could feel there was something she wanted to tell him.

"Trish, is it?" Chelsea asked, as she extended her hand & Trish took it, & they shoke hands.

"Yeah." Trish replied.

"Good to see you again." Chelsea replied.

"You too." Trish replied.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt…but this is a really great opportunity." Chelsea replied to Jeff.

"Yeah…sure." Jeff replied to Chelsea. Jeff approached Trish, & lowly asked, "We'll talk about this later?"

"Sure." Trish replied.

Jeff walked off with Chelsea to do the interview, & looked back once at Trish standing there, as she waved to Jeff. Trish stood there for a minute, & watched them as they walked off.

**STACEY / RANDY / TORRIE:**

"Was that an awesome show or what? Who knew our boy Hardy was such an enigma?" Randy replied.

"I think you have some competition Stace…are you crushing on Jeff?" Torrie asked Randy.

"Maybe just a little." Randy replied sarcastically, causing the girls to laugh.

Randy left to go get them some more drinks, leaving Stacey & Torrie to talk alone.

"So…JBL has the file?" Stacey asked.

"Yep." Torrie replied.

"So…when is he going to tell Jeff?" Stacey asked.

"When they get back to Cameron, Tuesday." Torrie replied.

"Finally…that bitch Candice is going to get what she royally deserves…a swift kick in the ass." Stacey replied.

"Stacey…regardless of how you feel about Candice…how we all feel about her…I think Jeff is going to be heartbroken knowing that he is not going to be a father…and Christie Stratus…it's the man she loves, not the man her sister loves, that is the real father…it's a sad situation for everyone involved." Torrie replied.

"Okay…I see where your coming from…but the situation would not have occurred if Candice would have be honest from the beginning…she brought this on herself." Stacey replied.

"Hi Ladies." Austin Aries replied.

"Hi." Stacey replied.

"Bye." Torrie replied.

"Why the cold shoulder Torrie? What have I done to you? If anything, I came over here to ask you out on a date…it would be the best decision you ever made…promise." Austin replied full of himself.

"Are you serious right now?" Torrie asked.

"Stacey is spoken for…but you…I know your single." Austin replied with a smile. Torrie was silent, as she shot Stacey a crazy look.

"You know Torrie…you & me…we're kindred spirits…destined to be together…I know you don't know it now…but you're in love with me." Austin replied.

"Okay…Stacey, tell Randy thanks for the drink & I will see you tomorrow." Torrie replied as she got up to leave, causing Austin to block her way.

"Do you mind?" Torrie asked.

"Actually I do…I don't like being dissed…say you'll go out with me." Austin replied.

"Ugh…I'm leaving." Torrie replied, & as she moved, Austin grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me." Torrie replied calmly.

"Just one date." Austin replied.

"I'm not interested." Torrie replied, as she pulled her arm away from Austin, only to have him grab it back.

"Stop!" Torrie yelled.

"Is there a problem here?" they heard a loud voice say. It was JBL.

"Mind your own business man…my girlfriend & I was having a disagreement." Austin replied. It was clear that Austin didn't know who JBL was.

JBL laughed, "You're girlfriend? Please son! This lady right here ain't your girlfriend." JBL replied.

"What the hell do you know?" Austin replied.

JBL laughed, & grabbed Austin by the neck & shoved him up against the wall, "What the hell do I know? I know that girl right there ain't your girlfriend…and never will be…I also know she wants you to leave her alone…and you will…because if you don't…I promise you, I will shatter every bone in your ignorant body…you understand me?" JBL asked.

Austin looked over to Torrie, then back to JBL, "Whatever man." Austin replied, & JBL let him down.

Austin walked off, & JBL watched him leave, then his eyes flickered over to Torrie. Torrie approached JBL.

"What did you say to him?" Torrie asked.

"Let's just say that he won't be bothering you again." JBL replied, as he turned to leave.

"JBL…wait." Torrie called out.

JBL turned around, & Torrie approached him.

"You didn't have to do that…but thanks." Torrie replied, as she leaned up & kissed him on his cheek.

JBL smiled, & Torrie walked away.

JBL watched Torrie walk away, & he began to realize that maybe he did have feelings for her afterall.

**VELVET / ALEX:**

Velvet was sitting at a table enjoying her drink, when Alex walked up.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Alex asked.

"Depends…if you're going to berate me again…then hell no." Velvet replied.

"I came to apologize." Alex replied.

"Then you can sit." Velvet replied nicely.

Alex pulled up a chair & sat at the table with Velvet.

"Look…I am sorry for the tone I used with you…you're my best friends girlfriend & it's obvious that you girls didn't start the fight…so I'm sorry…I hope you can accept my apology." Alex replied.

"Apology accepted…just don't do it again." Velvet replied.

"You have my word." Alex replied.

Velvet smiled.

"Speaking of forgiveness…Chris is pretty torn up that you aren't talking to him…I know he is sorry for not speaking up for you…and because he didn't, doesn't mean that he doesn't love you any less." Alex replied.

"Wait…Chris loves me? He told you that?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah…he does…he's crazy about you Velvet." Alex replied.

**ANGELINA / JESSE:**

"What the hell could he be talking to her about?" Jesse asked Angelina, as they spied Alex talking to Velvet.

"Probably Chris." Angelina replied.

"What about him?" Jesse asked, as he took a sip of his beer.

"You know…Velvet told me how you feel about her." Angelina replied.

"Well, I guess it is irrelevant now." Jesse replied, as he & Angelina spied Chris & Velvet making up on the dance floor.

**ADAM / CHRISTIAN:**

"Dude…are you insane? Amy is in a committed relationship with Matt Hardy…what the hell is wrong with you?" Christian asked.

"I love her." Adam replied.

"Well…news flash…she loves Matt." Christian replied.

"How the hell do you know? If she loves Matt, then why the hell was she making out with me? And more than once need I remind you." Adam asked.

Christian was silent.

"Ah…see…she's not in love with Matt as she thinks…if she were, she wouldn't have been all over me." Adam replied.

"Yeah…but she is still with him…and the day that she breaks-up with him or sleeps with you behind Matt's back, is the day that it is officially over between Amy & Matt…and news flash…that day ain't coming." Christian replied, as he & Adam looked over to Amy who was laughing at whatever Mickie James just told her.

**MELINA / TRISH:**

Trish was at the front lobby desk, trying to get the front desk to give her a key to Jeff's suite, with no success.

"Trish Stratus…if I didn't know better I would say you were trying to swipe a key from the front desk…a key that does not go to your room." Melina replied with a smile on her face.

"Trying to swipe a key to Jeff's room." Trish replied in a whisper.

"In jeans & a t-shirt? And why? If you asked Jeff for the key, he would give it to you." Melina asked.

"That's the point…I want to surprise him…but with my luck, that Chelsea chick will be with him." Trish replied.

"Ah…taking back what's yours & marking your territory? That's the Trish I remember…here…come with me." Melina said, as she took Trish by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Trish asked.

"You'll see." Melina replied.

**AMY / ADAM:**

"Hey Amy." Adam said, as he approached Amy, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey." Amy replied.

"Are you having a good time?" Adam asked.

"Only the best…did you see Jeff's show tonight?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…pretty amazing." Adam replied.

"Yeah, it was." Amy replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"So…where's Matt?" Adam asked.

"He's around here somewhere." Amy replied.

"Look…I know this is not the time or the place to discuss this, but I cannot stand living like this anymore…I know you say you love Matt…but I love you two…and I know somewhere in your heart, you love me too." Adam replied.

"I just came from watching my best friend's show, who just so happens to be my boyfriends brother…and we are at his after party, & you're confessing for your feelings for me…really?" Amy asked.

"Amy…we're going to have to face this sometime?" Adam asked.

"Just…leave me alone." Amy replied, as she walked off, to which Shane noticed from afar. Something was definitely going on with Adam & Amy, Shane thought…something Matt had no idea about.

**TRISH / MELINA:**

Trish was in her & Torrie's room getting all dolled up with Melina there.

"So…I take it you did break up with AJ?" Melina asked.

"Yes." Trish replied.

"Officially?" Melina asked.

"Yes." Trish replied, causing a smile to cross Melina's face.

"How did he take it?" Melina asked.

"Pretty good…actually." Trish replied.

"Hummm." Melina replied, as she fiddled with the fresh flowers in Trish's room.

"Okay…how do I look?" Trish replied.

"Smokin'." Melina replied.

Trish was wearing a black lacey, peek-a-boo dress – with her black bra & black underwear showing underneath with 5 inch black heels.

"Do I look hotter than that publicist chick?" Trish asked.

"Uh…hellz yeah." Melina replied.

"You think Jeff will like it?" Trish asked.

"Definitely." Melina replied.

"Good." Trish replied with a smile across her face.

**AFTER PARTY:**

Trish & Melina were walking down the hotel lobby corridor, when Trish spotted JBL sitting on one of the benches with his head down.

"Is that JBL?" Melina asked.

"Yeah…I'll meet you in the party…I want to talk to JBL for a few minutes." Trish replied.

"Okay." Melina replied with a smile.

**TRISH / JBL:**

"JBL?" Trish asked.

"Trish." JBL replied as he looked up & took a sip of his beverage.

"Is everything okay?" Trish asked as she sat down beside JBL.

"Yeah…why wouldn't it be?" JBL asked.

"Because you look like Jeff just fired you." Trish replied, getting a chuckle out of JBL.

"I think I just maybe in love with your friend Torrie Wilson." JBL replied.

Trish smiled, "And that's a problem because?" Trish asked.

"Because I am much older than she is…and she is way too beautiful for someone like me." JBL replied.

"Don't you think you should give Torrie a chance to be heard? I gave Jeff a chance to be heard." Trish asked.

"How's that working out for you?" JBL asked.

"Remember how you asked me earlier if I had a boyfriend? Well…I broke up with AJ…because I let Jeff be heard…and I let me heart be heard." Trish replied.

JBL was silent.

"Look…Torrie is a great girl…she's fun…witty…smart…a smart ass at times…everything you need…but above all, she's loyal…and once she loves you…she really loves you with everything she has." Trish replied.

"I just threatened a guy that was coming onto her…I looked like a buffoon." JBL replied.

"I am pretty sure the other guy was the buffoon…and you were her hero." Trish replied, with a smile.

"What should I do?" JBL asked.

"I think you know what you need to do." Trish replied, as she got up & walked away.

Trish walked into the after party in search of Jeff. She looked around, & found Amy & Matt slow dancing on the floor…Mickie & Melina were in deep conversation obviously about Kelly & John Morrison, who were also slow dancing on the floor. Stacey & Randy were chatting it up with Christian & Adam; Velvet & Angelina were mixing it up with Alex & Chris. Jesse, Anderson, & Shannon were all in deep thought about tonight's show…and Christy Hemme was at the bar getting drinks for her & Anderson.

"Hey stranger." Trish replied, as she sat on the stool beside Christie.

"Trish…hey!" Christy replied as she gave Trish a kiss on her cheek & a hug.

"Love your dress diva!" Christy replied.

"Thanks…Melina picked it out." Trish replied.

"Figures…Melina is a hot tamale herself." Christy replied.

"So…what is the deal with Melina & John these days? And where the hell is Ashley?" Trish asked.

"Ashley went out to make a call…as for John & Melina…it's still as is…he's still with Kelly & Melina is still in love with John." Christy replied.

"That's too bad…John deserves better than Kelly." Trish replied, getting a laugh from Christy.

"Yeah…but as you know, men are always not the brightest bulb in the bunch." Christy replied.

Christie's drinks arrived, "Hey…why don't you come over & sit with us?" Christy asked.

"Yeah…just let me get me a drink." Trish replied.

**TRISH / AUSTIN:**

As Trish waited, Austin Aries approached her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Austin asked.

"Uh…no thanks." Trish replied.

"I'm Austin…Austin Aries." Austin replied.

"I'm Trish." Trish replied.

"Well Trish…it's nice to meet you…and I have to say, you are looking ripe this evening." Austin replied as he eyed Trish.

"Excuse me?" Trish asked.

"I just meant you look beautiful." Austin replied.

Trish was silent…could this really be happening to her? Some random dude coming onto her at her ex boyfriends after party…with all of their mutual friends there…didn't he know who Jeff Hardy was? If he did, then he would know that Trish was Jeff's ex.

"Someone as beautiful as you, must have a boyfriend." Austin replied. Then it dawned on him who she was. "Wait…you're the new lingerie cover model for Couture Lingerie?" Austin replied.

"Uh." Trish replied hesitantly.

"Man! I knew I knew you somewhere! Hey…your pictures are out of this world…seriously…great work." Austin replied.

Trish didn't know what to say.

"So…who are you thinking about when your posing?" Austin replied, just as Jeff walked up to them at the bar.

"Jeff Hardy…what an honor to meet you man." Austin replied, as he shook Jeff's hand. It was then, that Austin saw Trish's name tattooed on Jeff's wrist.

"Oh…I didn't know Trish here was you're…" Austin trailed off, before the sentence was finished by Jeff.

Jeff glanced quickly to Trish who was still standing there, & she also met Jeff's eyes, & Jeff turned back to face Austin, "my wife?" Jeff asked, as Chelsea also walked up.

Austin let out a laugh, "Yeah man…look I'm sorry, if I had known she was married, I wouldn't have… Austin replied.

"No worries." Jeff replied, as he cut Austin off, & Austin left.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Chelsea asked.

"What?" Jeff replied.

"You just told a fan that she was your wife & she's not. Do you know the media gossip this is going to cause?" Chelsea replied.

Before Jeff could speak again, Chelsea started again.

"In case you forgot, let me remind you…another woman is living with you & is about to have your child…next week I am pretty sure…and the last thing you need to be doing is telling a fan lies…lies that you are married to Trish Stratus…her name maybe tattooed on you & she may be the one that you are in love with…but she is not living with you, she is not your girlfriend, she is not about to have your child, & she sure isn't your wife…you have small kids that look up to you Jeff…you need to think about the example you are setting & the message you are sending…Trish's career is just beginning…she doesn't need a negative light shown on her…being the other woman. I am only saying this as your publicist." Chelsea replied, as she walked off.

Chelsea was right Trish thought. Trish knew Jeff only told Austin that to get him away…but should he have said that?

Trish started to walk off, "Wait…where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"I'm gonna go mingle." Trish replied.

"Trish…wait." Jeff replied, as he got up & walked over to her. "What were you going to tell me earlier?" Jeff asked.

"Uh…I decided to go back to Cameron tomorrow…I am not going to stay on a few extra days with you." Trish replied, who could also see the disappointment in Jeff's face.

Jeff was silent.

"I'll see back in Cameron?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Jeff replied, as he put his hands in his front pocket jeans, & watched Trish walk off & over to mingle with Chris Jericho.

**ALEX / CHELSEA:**

"Alex." Chelsea said.

"Chelsea." Alex replied.

"So…did you get what you came for?" Alex asked, causing Chelsea to smile.

"If you mean did I get Jeff Hardy to sign with my firm…then, yes…I got what I came for…for now." Chelsea replied.

"So whatever game you're running, you're done here?" Alex asked.

"Don't insult me Alex." Chelsea replied.

"Chelsea gets what Chelsea wants…and then she is done…if I remember correctly, that is usually how it works." Alex replied, as he started to walk off.

"Was I really that bad of a wife?" Chelsea asked.

Alex turned around, "Do you really want me to answer that? Better yet – let's ask Desmond, you know, your second ex husband?" Alex asked.

**SHANE / AMY:**

"Is everything okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah…why would you ask me that?" Amy asked.

"It just looked like Adam was giving you a hard time earlier." Shane replied.

"Uh…no…we were just talking about the show." Amy replied.

Shane was silent, as he looked at Amy.

"Are you sure? Because it looked pretty intense." Shane asked.

"Shane…there is nothing to worry about….promise." Amy replied, as she smiled at Shane.

"You would tell Matt, right? If something was wrong?" Shane asked.

"Of course." Amy replied.

**SHANNON / TRISH:**

Shannon spotted Trish sitting in the hotel's restaurant alone, & decided to approach her.

"What's up girl? You're not at the after party?" Shannon asked.

"I'm good…what's up with you?" Trish asked with a forced smile.

"It's all good with me…you know how I roll." Shannon replied. "How come you're not in the after party…I know Jeff would like to see you there." Shannon replied.

"I saw Jeff earlier." Trish replied.

"Are you sure everything is okay…because you look like you are in deep thought. Did Jeff say something?" Shannon replied.

Trish took a deep breath. "Do you think I am a home wrecker?" Trish asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Shannon asked.

"Apparently, Jeff's new publicist thinks I am." Trish replied.

"I don't get it…she doesn't even know you." Shannon replied.

"To get a guy to leave me alone, Jeff introduced himself…and me as his wife." Trish replied.

"Chelsea overheard, & read us the riot act that Jeff did not need to send the wrong message to his younger fan base…by getting another girl pregnant & living with her, & saying I was his wife." Trish continued.

"I get where Chelsea is coming from…it's her job to look after Jeff's image…but she could have done it in a different way." Shannon replied.

"Yeah…I guess." Trish replied.

"Cheer up…you know how Jeff feels about you…no one can ever take that away from you…not even his new publicist." Shannon replied.

"Let me ask you something…do you think I should stay away from Jeff…with the whole Candice thing." Trish asked.

"If I were Jeff…I would have never let you get away…but I also understand his reasons behind the decision he made…but I also know he really loves you…and only wants to be with you…this motor cross fame & celebrity is all well & good…but it's not the Jeff we know & grew up with…he's still that boy from North Carolina who likes the simple life…he doesn't need much…just his dad, his true friends, & you." Shannon replied. "I'll catch you later?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah." Trish replied.

Shannon left Trish to ponder her thoughts.

**JESSE / VELVET:**

"Well…I see the honeymooners made up." Jesse replied, as he took a swig of his beer.

"Give it a rest Jesse." Velvet replied.

"You're unbelievable Velvet." Jesse replied.

"And you're a sloppy drunk." Velvet replied.

"Your douche bag of a boyfriend, doesn't even stand up for you when his own best friend berates you in front of your friends for defending your friends…and two seconds later your ready to jump his bones…you are so pathetic." Jesse replied.

"Yeah…and the minute your friend's girlfriend breaks up with him, you're ready to jump her bones…so I wonder whose more pathetic…the girl who made up with her boyfriend for his two second lack of judgment…or the guy who has been lusting after his friends girlfriend for years? Velvet replied.

Jesse tried to say something, & Velvet held her hand up, "Don't speak to me anymore. I'm done with you."

"Velvet…wait." Jesse called out & Velvet stopped, & turned around & went face to face with him.

"I am not going to feel bad for dating Chris Sabin, Jesse…and if you were ever really my friend & cared about me, you wouldn't either…just stay away from me." Velvet replied, as she walked off, not looking back.

**ANDERSON / JEFF / CHRISTY:**

Anderson & Jeff shook hands, & Anderson went on & on about Jeff's show.

"Did you notice that Trish was at your show tonight?" Christie asked.

Jeff smiled, "Yeah…I saw her after the show & a little while ago at the bar." Jeff replied.

"Well…where did she go?" Christy asked.

"She was mingling around Jericho last time I saw her." Jeff replied, & Christy rolled her eyes.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Seriously Jeff…Trish did not get all dolled up & put that dress on, to go mingle with her next door neighbor from back home." Christy replied.

"Dude…when my girl is right, she is right." Anderson replied, as he leaned over & gave Christy a kiss.

**AMY / MATT:**

Amy & Matt were in their room, making out on the bed. They were kissing & Matt was taking off his shirt, & leaned back down to kiss Amy. Amy was tense, & Matt could feel it.

"Is there something wrong?" Matt asked.

"Uh…no…I am just tired…it has been a long night…and an exhausting week." Amy replied.

"Well…just lay back, & I will make it all better." Matt replied, as he kissed Amy.

"Uh…Matt…can we just skip the sex for tonight? I am really, really tired." Amy replied.

"I guess Jeff isn't the only one turning people down cold these days…maybe Trish & I should just sleep together." Matt replied disappointed.

"Matt…" Amy replied rolling her eyes. "It's not like that & you know it."

"Do I?" Matt asked as he got up.

"Did you just ask me that?" Amy asked.

Matt didn't say a word.

"I don't believe this…I say no for one night & you get an attitude?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry…I just feel like you have been distant from me." Matt replied.

"That's not true." Amy replied.

"Mentally Ames…your just not there." Matt replied. "Is there someone else?" Matt asked.

"Oh my gosh…no." Amy replied baffled.

"Well…it's something…you've been sneaking off to go see your friends…in the middle of the night…every time I walk up, you get all hush-hush on me…now you don't even want to have sex with me." Matt went on.

"You could not be more wrong." Amy replied.

"Then enlighten me." Matt demanded.

**JEFF:**

Jeff put his hotel key down on the desk in his suite, followed in by Chelsea.

"That went well tonight." Chelsea replied.

"Did it?" Jeff asked.

"I don't understand? The show was great…the interview was great…the party was a success." Chelsea replied confused.

"What about Trish? What about what you said?" Jeff asked.

Chelsea approached Jeff, "Look Jeff…I know that she means a lot to you…but you really need to start thinking about your future…and not so much about whether the blond popular girl likes you…this isn't high school."

"Let's get one thing straight…you're my publicist…you work for me…which means I pay you & your firm to spin positive publicity about me…not to meddle in my personal life…my personal life is off limits from you to voice your opinion or to comment on…are we clear?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff…" Chelsea trailed off.

"And another thing…don't ever talk to Trish again…she's off limits to you… and so are my friends for that matter…I am my own boss…I don't answer to anyone…Jeff Hardy does what Jeff hardy wants to do…and if you can't deal with that, then maybe we shouldn't work together."

"Do you answer to Trish?" Chelsea asked.

"You can see yourself out." Jeff replied, as he walked over to the kitchen to grab him water, as Chelsea left the suite. Irritated, Jeff walked over to his desk, & grabbed his hotel key.

As he opened the door, Matt stood there.

"We need to talk." Matt replied, as he made his way in Jeff's suite.

"I'm busy Matt…can't this wait?" Jeff asked.

"No." Matt replied.

"Look…I really have something I need to do…I'll find you later, & we'll talk." Jeff replied, as he started to leave.

"Jeff!" Matt called out.

"What Matt?" Jeff asked.

"It's Candice." Matt replied, as Jeff stopped in his tracks, & turned around & shut the door.

"Is it the baby?" Jeff asked concerned, as he got out his cell phone to call Candice.

Matt, took Jeff's phone, "She's been lying to you."

"About what?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this." Matt replied.

"Just say it Matt." Jeff replied.

"The baby…you're not the father." Matt replied, as Jeff stood there stunned.


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**THANKS to everyone who has been reading my story & following it along…I APPREACITE all of the reviews & feedback. Ya'll are the reason I have continued with this story.**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**TRISH / TORRIE:**

"Okay…remind me NOT to pack this much!" Torrie replied, as she sat on her suitcase, trying to close it.

"That should do it." Torrie replied to herself, as Trish was brushing her teeth. Trish finished & walked into the bedroom.

"You all set Wilson?" Trish asked as she walked into room & folded her arms.

"I believe so." Torrie replied with a smile.

"Come on…I will walk you down." Trish replied, as she grabbed some of Torrie's bags, & the two friends made their way down to the lobby.

The two friends made their way into the lobby, where all of their other friends were gathered waiting for the van to arrive to take them to the airport.

Amy turned around to see Trish & Torrie walking to her.

"Canada…where's your bags?" Amy asked.

"Trish didn't tell you?" Torrie asked.

"Tell me what?" Amy asked.

"I am staying behind for a few days." Trish replied.

"For what?" Amy asked irritated.

"Well…for a photo shoot for work…geez Georgia…do you not remember our conversation? This was your idea." Trish asked.

"Well…you might want to change your plans…now go get your bags…I'll wait for you." Amy replied.

"Uh…no." Trish replied as she folded her arms, after setting Torrie's bags down.

"Geez Ames…what the hell is going on?" Torrie asked.

Amy was silent & flickered her eyes to Torrie.

"Amy?" Trish asked.

"Jeff flew back to Cameron last night." Amy replied.

"Did Candice go into labor?" Torrie asked.

"Not exactly." Amy replied.

"What does not exactly mean?" Trish asked.

"He knows Trish." Amy replied.

"I don't understand…who told him?" Trish asked.

"Matt." Amy replied.

"Well…who the hell told Matt?" Torrie asked.

"Amy." Trish replied, as she & Torrie looked at each other, & then back to Amy.

**BACK IN CAMERON:**

The limo arrived at Jeff's house, & discovered his dad & Candice were in the kitchen eating & talking.

"Jeff? You're home." Candice replied, as Jeff put his keys on the marble kitchen island.

"How was Mexico son?" Gilbert asked.

"Tell us all about your trip, while I get you something to eat." Candice replied as she got up.

"I'm not hungry." Jeff replied to Candice, and then looked to his dad.

"Are you sure?" Candice asked. Jeff nodded yes.

"Okay…I am going to give you & your dad sometime then…while I finish packing my suitcase for the hospital then." Candice replied as she left.

Jeff approached his dad. "Dad…can you give me & Candice some time alone? I need to discuss something in private with her." Jeff asked.

"Okay…but first tell me about Mexico…did you talk to Trish?" Gilbert asked. Jeff was silent. "I know part of the reason you went there was to see her Jeff." Gilbert replied.

Jeff did not reply, as he leaned his back up against the black marble kitchen island & folded his arms. Gilbert was silent as he starred at his son.

"Look…I really need to talk to Candice in private about some things." Jeff replied.

"Okay…I"ll see you later then, & we will catch up?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah…come on, I will walk you out." Jeff replied.

Jeff walked his dad out to his car & watched him drive off to go back home. As soon as Gilbert's car was out of sight, Jeff turned back to his house…and the deceitful woman that was inside it.

**BACK IN CABO:**

**TRISH / AMY / TORRIE:**

"I have to get out of here." Trish replied, as she turned to leave, causing Amy to jump in front of her.

"Wait." Amy replied. "Maybe it's good that you're here & he is there…that way you're not around when all this shit blows up." Amy replied.

"Someone needs to be there for Jeff." Trish replied.

"They are…Gilbert is there…Shannon & JBL both left with him this AM too." Amy replied.

"I have to get back to Cameron." Trish replied, as she started to leave, as if she just ignored what Amy just told her.

"Well, that is going to be kind of hard…Alberto Del Rio just arrived." Torrie replied. Alberto was the owner / founder of Couture Lingerie. Trish was their face of the brand…and Alberto's muse.

"That's just great." Trish replied, as she looked to Amy & to Torrie, then to Alberto who was in the lobby.

**ALBERTO / TRISH / AMY / TORRIE:**

"Trish!" Alberto called out, & Trish flashed a fake smile.

"How are you my love?" Albert asked as he kissed Trish on both her cheeks & gave her a hug.

"Good." Trish replied, still with her fake smile.

"Are you ready for this shoot? It is going to be our best yet…I know it." Alberto replied with a smile.

"Yeah." Trish replied with a half smile.

"Good…I will have Vickie come find out as soon as she gets here, but in the meantime, Jack here (Alberto motions for Jack to come over), will get up to speed on the locations, themes, etc." Alberto replied.

As Jack Swagger made his way over to Trish, Amy replied, "Creep…I can stay behind with you if you want?" Amy asked.

"No...it's okay." Trish whispered out.

**TRISH / JACK / AMY / TORRIE:**

"Trish…we meet again." Jack replied with a smile.

"Yes…we do." Trish replied, as she shook Jack's hand.

"Okay…I will see you two tonight at dinner…8 pm." Alberto replied as he left.

"Yes sir." Jack replied.

Jack turned back to the girls. "Ladies, Trish & I have some business to attend…so if you don't mind, please excuse us." Jack replied, as he put his arm on the small of Trish's back, escorting her away from Amy & Torrie.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Torrie asked Amy.

"I have an idea…come on." Amy replied.

**JACK / TRISH:**

Jack walked into his hotel suite, & threw his keys on the hall table. Trish cautiously walked in behind him.

Jack laughed, "You don't have to be scared of me you know."

"I'm not…just cautious." Trish replied.

"Can I pour you a drink?" Jack asked.

"It's 9 am in the morning? Isn't that a little early for a drink?" Trish asked.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere." Jack replied as he poured himself a drink.

"You know…I don't understand why our legal counsel has to be present for photo shoots…I find it odd." Trish replied.

Jack let out a little chuckle. "I suppose so…but Alberto has an empire to protect…and I am serving as your business manager as well…and if Alberto wants me here, then you can't argue with that." Jack replied, as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm sure." Trish replied, as she stood in the living space, with her arms folded.

Before Jack could respond, a dark haired woman entered his suite.

"Mr. Swagger?" the woman asked.

"Ah…perfect timing." Jack replied, as he got up to greet the woman.

"Trish, this is Traci Brooks…Traci this is Trish Stratus…the face of Couture. Traci will be your new personal assistant." Jack replied.

"Nice to meet you." Trish replied as she approached the woman.

"You too." Traci replied as the two women shook hands, with uneasy smiles.

"Vickie should be here in a little while…I will leave you two alone to get acquainted." Jack replied as he left.

As soon as Jack was gone, Traci let out a sigh of relief, & sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked, as she sat beside Traci.

Traci rolled her eyes, then rubbed her eyes, & looked to Trish.

"If you are serious about having a modeling career, then you need to get away from Jack Swagger." Traci replied, leaving Trish sort of confused. While Traci looked desperately into Trish's eyes.

**JEFF / CANDICE:**

Jeff made his way back into the house & Candice was in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Candice asked.

"No." Jeff replied, as he leaned on the kitchen island, watching Candice clean up.

"You invited my dad over? Trying to be chummy with him?" Jeff asked.

"I thought I would make him dinner & we could get to know each other better…I am about to have his first grandchild…if I knew you would be offended, I wouldn't have asked him over." Candice replied.

"Are you?" Jeff asked, getting a confusing look from Candice.

"Am I what?" Candice asked.

"You said you were about to have his first grandchild…you sure about that?" Jeff asked.

"You're scaring me Jeff." Candice replied.

"Really? Because you're scaring me." Jeff replied.

Candice was silent.

"I mean…for the last few months you have managed to wiggle your way into my life…my dad's life…destroy my relationship with Trish…strain my relationship with Amy…move in with me…use my money…and bold face lie to me that the baby your carrying is mine." Jeff replied.

"Jeff..." Candice started to say.

"Don't lie to me!" Jeff replied, throwing a plate across the kitchen.

"Tell me the truth Candice! Is that baby mine?" Jeff asked.

Candice was stunned into silence.

"Answer me!" Jeff yelled, as he threw a glass across the room, shattering as it hit the kitchen wall.

"Just listen to me." Candice finally got out.

"Listen to you? What the hell do you think I have been doing these last few months? Huh?" Jeff screamed, as he walked over to the other side of the kitchen.

"I lost my memory…or have you forgotten about that? I was hurt from almost dying…trying to save someone else's life…and you saw that as your opportunity to take full advantage of me…and when I got my memory back…when you felt me slipping away, you saw the opportunity to still stay in my life by claiming I was that baby's father!" Jeff replied.

"Jeff…it wasn't like that." Candice trailed off, as she was crying.

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked.

"Please…" Candice trailed off.

"Who is the father?" Jeff screamed in Candice's face, almost spitting in her face.

"Cody…Rhodes." Candice replied, as Jeff took his arm, & wiped off everything off the top of the glass kitchen hutch in one swoop shattering everything on the kitchen floor. Candice covered her mouth with her hands, as mascara tears streamed down her face. She didn't know that side of Jeff…his violent side.

Jeff approached Candice. "You are a whore…you are the absolute worst thing to ever come into my life…and I feel sorry for your baby with you & Cody as parents." Jeff replied, as he started to leave. Candice grabbed his arm, & he jerked away.

"Don't." Jeff replied.

"You have to listen to me." Candice pleaded, as Jeff walked down the long hall to the front door.

"Jeff! Please!" Candice screamed, as she bent over in pain crying.

**TRISH / TRACI:**

"Wait…back up? What do mean?" Trish asked.

"Look…Couture is a great place to work…don't get me wrong…Vickie & Alberto have been really good to me…but Jack…he's the slime of this place, & can only bring you down, & he really has Alberto's ear…Alberto listens to everything Jack has to say." Traci replied.

"Is that what he did to you?" Trish asked.

Traci was silent. "I should have never said anything." Traci replied, as she got up to leave.

"Wait." Trish called out, causing Traci to turn around.

"What did he do…what did Jack do?" Trish asked.

**CANDICE / MICHELLE:**

"Candice?" Michelle yelled as she walked into Jeff's house.

Michelle found Candice sitting on the foyer floor by the massive staircase holding her stomach, crying.

"Oh my gosh…what happened?" Michelle asked as she scattered toward Candice.

"I think I am going into early labor." Candice cried.

"Do you want me to call Jeff?" Michelle asked.

Candice took a deep breath. "He knows Michelle." Michelle looked to Candice dumbfounded at the news.

**MARIA / JOHN:**

"The gang should be back today from Cabo." Maria replied.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." John replied, causing a chuckle from Maria.

"Come on…I know you missed Randy." Maria replied with a smile, getting a smile from John in return. "Should I be jealous?" Maria asked, catching John off guard, who flashed back to kissing Trish & taking off her clothes.

"Don't be silly…there is no one else but you." John replied, as he leaned across the table, wanting a kiss from Maria, who gave in, & gave John his kiss.

"Dixie!" they heard a voice call. They turned their heads to see Jeff walking toward the bar.

"Is that Hardy?" John asked.

"Yeah." Maria replied.

"Jeff?" Dixie replied, as she came out of the back.

"I thought you were in Cabo?" Dixie asked.

"Keep bringing me shots of your best tequila…and I mean, keep them coming." Jeff replied.

"He doesn't look okay." Maria replied about Jeff to John.

"No…he doesn't." John replied. "Stay here…I'm gonna go talk to him." John replied.

**JOHN / JEFF:**

"Jeff?" John asked.

Jeff didn't answer; he just looked up at John, as he took a shoot of tequila.

"Are you okay, man?" John asked.

"Yeah…never better." Jeff replied.

"You don't look like everything is okay." John replied.

"Then what the fuck do I look like then Cena?" Jeff asked.

"Like shit man." John replied.

"Wouldn't you if you found out that all the months the woman who you thought was carrying your child, is carrying someone else's & has been lying to you & your family all this time?" Jeff asked. John was stunned at the news.

"Jeff…I'm sorry." John replied empathically.

"I don't want your sympathy." Jeff replied.

"Well…let me know if there is anything that you need." John replied.

"Actually there is." Jeff replied. "You can get the fuck out of my face." Jeff replied. John didn't argue back with Jeff. He knew Jeff was just dealt a massive blow.

**JOHN / MARIA:**

"Well?" Maria asked.

"You're not going to believe this." John replied.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Jeff is not the father of Candice's baby." John replied.

"What?" Maria replied stunned, as she looked over to Jeff.

There was silence for a few moments between Maria & John.

"Did he say who was?" Maria asked.

"No…and I sure as hell didn't ask." John replied.

John looked over to Jeff. John felt sorry for Jeff. He had been through so much in such a short amount of time. He lost his memory & almost his life trying to save Trish, only to lose her in the end, because Candice said she was pregnant with his child, only to learn, that she isn't. She lied about it. John could not imagine the pain, Jeff felt right now. And worse than that, is the guilt John felt for having slept with Trish on the night his friend, Jeff Hardy & the love of his (Jeff) life, Trish Stratus ended their relationship.

"He really shouldn't be alone." John replied.

"Do you want to stay here?" Maria asked.

"Here…take my car & go meet the girls at the airport…I'll stay here." John replied.

"You sure?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." John replied, as he & Maria got up out of their booth, & John handed her his keys.

"Be careful." John said.

"I will." Maria replied.

"Maria." John called out, causing her to turn around.

"I love you." John replied.

"I love you too." Maria replied.

John watched Maria as she drove off, & turned his attention back to Jeff. John took his hat off, & turned it around backwards. "I owe you at least this much Hardy." John said under his breath.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Everyone was back in Cameron, NC from Cabo – including Trish. Turns out, she got out of her photo shoot after all, thanks to Amy & Jericho.

**TRISH / CHRIS:**

"How much crap did you pack?" Chris Jericho asked, as he followed Trish into her bedroom.

"Like you never packed this much before?" Trish asked.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about Stratus…I don't need to pack this much to look my best…because I already do!" Chris replied, getting a look from Trish.

"Well, I would love to stay & chat, but I really need to go & find Jeff…then I need to go find Christie." Trish replied.

"Don't you think he needs sometime alone, to digest all of this?" Chris asked.

"He doesn't need to be alone Jericho." Trish replied.

"You're worried he'll start…" Chris asked.

"Using again?" Trish asked.

Chris made a face.

"It's okay…it's no secret Jeff has demons with drugs…and that he used them." Trish replied.

"I got a text from Adam, who got a text from Randy that Jeff was at Dixie's all day drinking…but he wasn't alone." Chris replied.

"Who was with him?" Trish asked.

"Cena." Chris replied.

Trish made a face, & grabbed her keys off her dresser. Chris noticed the change in Trish when he mentioned Cena's name, & remembered when Cena came over to her house, & Trish asked Chris to leave, so she & Cena could talk.

Chris blocked Trish from leaving her room, by standing in the door way.

"Jericho? What the hell are you doing, I have to see Jeff." Trish asked.

"What the hell exactly happened between you & Cena?" Chris asked.

**JACK SWAGGER / AUSTIN ARIES:**

"This better be good." Jack replied, as he sat at the bar in Cabo, as Austin approached him.

"I just want to make sure that, that Brian Kendrick kid, doesn't talk." Austin replied.

"Or what? Are you threatening me?" Jack asked.

"You're not the one that will go to jail for the rest of his life, if that kid is found." Austin replied, getting a look from Jack.

"Maybe not…but if it is found out, that I have been helping you, & I helped let an innocent man go to prison by withholding information, then I also risk my freedom." Jack replied.

"That kid needs to be found…and taken care of once & for all…and fast." Austin replied.

"He will." Jack replied.

Austin started to leave, & Jack called out to him.

"Aries." Jack called, as Austin turned around & walked back over to Jack.

"One more thing…do not ever approach Trish Stratus again." Jack replied, getting a laugh from Austin.

"What are you now? Her guardian?" Austin replied.

"Stay away from her…and why you're at it, stay away from her friends too…I mean it. You caused a lot of damage when you & your thug of friends attacked Lillian Garcia that night." Jack replied, as he walked away from Austin.

"Love you to cuz!" Austin called out to Jack.

**ANGELINA / VELVET:**

"That was a crazy trip." Angelina replied, as she fell on Velvet's bed.

"Pretty crazy." Velvet replied, as she fell on her bed, beside Angelina.

The two best friends, locked their arms, & began to reflect on their trip.

"Did you do the deed with Sabin?" Angelina asked, getting a laugh from Velvet.

"Did you do the deed with Shannon?" Velvet asked Angelina, then laughed.

"I like Chris…I think he's a nice guy." Angelina replied.

"Why do I feel like there is a but coming?" Velvet asked.

"But…I like Jesse more." Angelina replied.

"Jesse is my friend Ang." Velvet replied.

"So?" Angelina replied.

"So? So I want it to stay that way…if things don't or do work out with Chris, I will always have Jesse in my life, because we chose to stay friends." Velvet replied.

"Because YOU chose to stay friends." Angelina replied.

There was a silence between the two besties.

"He is so in love you with you…he would do absolutely anything for you. Not just a little tiny piece of you, wants to maybe see if there is something there between you?" Angelina asked.

Before Velvet could respond, Velvet got a text from Mickie James.

"Who is it?" Angelina asked.

"Mickie…she said that everyone is meeting up at the Ale House." Velvet replied.

**TRISH / JERICHO:**

"John is my friend." Trish replied.

Before Chris could respond, he & Trish both got texts about everyone meeting up at the Ale house tonight.

"Trish…." Chris replied.

"Look…I have to go...I'll see you later." Trish replied, as she walked out of her house, & the Stratus house, leaving Jericho in her room.

**THE ALE HOUSE GATHERING:**

Trish arrived at the Ale House (restaurant / bar) almost everyone who was anyone, was there.

"Oh my gosh! You made it back? I thought you had some big photo shoot or something?" Shannon asked, as he approached Trish.

"Yeah…it was all thanks to Jericho, & my new assistant, Traci Brooks." Trish replied with a smile.

"Do I want to know?" Shannon asked.

"Probably not…I don't think I even want to know." Trish replied. "Hey, have you seen Jeff?" Trish asked nervously.

Shannon was silent.

"Shannon?" Trish asked.

"He's upstairs…in the office." Shannon replied.

"Thanks." Trish replied, as she turned to walk away.

"Trish!" Shannon called out, as he reached out & grabbed her wrist.

"He doesn't want to see you…he specifically asked that I come down here, & watch out for your arrival." Shannon replied.

"Then why did you tell me where he was?" Trish asked.

"Because you seeing Jeff in the shape he is in right now, maybe just the wake-up call he needs." Shannon replied. Trish started to turn to leave to go upstairs.

"Trish!" Shannon called out. "It's not good." Shannon replied. Trish didn't say anything, she just turned & walked away to go upstairs.

Trish made her way upstairs, & could hear loud voices coming from the office. She slowed her steps as she approached the office. Trish took a deep breath, & put her hand on the door knob, & turned it.

**CODY / CHRISTY:**

"I am so glad that you agreed to meet me tonight." Cody replied, as Christy took her seat at the restaurant table, at the restaurant across town.

"It sounded important." Christy replied, causing Cody to smile.

"What is it?" Christy asked.

"I am so nervous." Cody asked.

Christy sat silent, & patiently for Cody to start again.

"I want you to know how much I love you & you are the most important person in my life…without you in it, I have nothing…I am nothing…you make me such a better person, Christy…words can't even describe how I feel about you." Cody said, getting half a smile from Christy.

"I love you too Cody." Christy replied.

"I just want to be a better boyfriend to you…so the whole sex thing, I can wait until you're ready…the last thing I want to do is pressure you & make you feel uncomfortable." Cody replied.

Christy replied, "Thanks…I appreciate that…it means a lot to me."

"I just don't want to lose you." Cody replied.

Christy reached across the table & touched Cody's hands, "You won't."

**AMY / MATT:**

"I wonder what the big deal is tonight at the Ale House?" Matt asked Amy on their way there.

"I don't know." Amy asked.

"You think Jeff is coming?" Matt asked.

"I don't know…I haven't talked to him. Have you?" Amy asked.

"No…my dad said he came in, & asked dad to let him & Candice talk in private." Matt replied. "And you can guess as good as I can about what that was about." Matt added.

"Yeah…I'm sure." Amy replied. "I would have just loved to see the look on Candice's face, when Jeff told her he knew." Amy added.

"I am sure Trish would have loved it too." Matt replied. "Too bad she is in Mexico modeling lingerie." Matt replied.

"Actually…she's back." Amy replied.

Matt looked to Amy.

"Jericho called pretending to be her dad, that there was a dire family emergency." Amy replied.

"Well…at least Jericho is dependable when it comes to Trish…I'll give him that." Matt replied.

**TRISH / JOHN:**

As Trish was about to turn the door knob, she heard someone from behind her call her name, she turned around & saw John Cena standing there.

"He's been drinking all day…he's not in the best frame of mind." John replied.

"Wait…you have been with Jeff…all day…drinking?" Trish asked.

"I didn't drink…Jeff was the one drinking." John replied.

"And you just let him? You know where this is going to end." Trish replied.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Tell the dude how to feel, after the blow he was just dealt?" John asked. Trish was silent. "Besides…after what I have done…it's the least I could do." John replied, & Trish knew exactly what John was talking about.

"Does he know about us?" Trish asked worried.

"No…he doesn't." John replied.

"Good…I want to keep it that way." Trish replied.

"You know…you're not the only one that has something to lose from that night either…I could stand to lose Maria forever, & so could you…so stop acting like Jeff is the only one that matters in this situation." John replied.

Trish was silent. "And at some point, we need to talk about it…because despite me being with Maria…I can't seem to stop thinking about you." John replied.

"Well…you need to try…Jericho is already suspicious that something went on between us ever since you showed up at my house that night…and…I love Jeff, John…and to me, that is the most important reason." Trish replied.

Little did John & Trish know, Jericho was watching them from afar, & could see that their conversation was intense, which solidified to him, that something definitely happened between Trish & Cena.

**TRISH / JEFF:**

Trish made her way over to the office door, & entered inside. There she saw R Truth sitting on the couch drinking & smoking pot…on the couch beside him was Orlando Jordan, also drinking & smoking pot.

"Hey Trish." R Truth said.

Before Trish could respond, Jeff came from walking out of the back, with 2 bottles of Vodka in his hands. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her standing there.

"You shouldn't be here." Jeff replied.

"I wanted to see you." Trish replied.

"Now you have…and now you can leave." Jeff replied.

Trish looked to R Truth.

"You know Jeff…Orlando & I are going to give you two a moment." R Truth replied.

The two men left the room, leaving Trish & Jeff alone.

"Are you drunk?" Trish asked.

"Are you passing judgment…again?" Jeff asked, as he put the bottles of vodka down on the table.

"No." Trish asked.

"You sure about that?" Jeff asked, as he lit a cigarette, causing Trish to frown. "Cause it sure feels that way." Jeff replied.

"I am just worried about you." Trish replied.

"That I'll start using again?" Jeff asked.

Trish was silent.

"I'm not stupid Trish." Jeff replied. "What are you doing back here anyway? Don't you have some photo shoot you should be at…in Mexico?" Jeff asked.

Trish let out a sarcastic laugh. "You know, I am done…with this…with you…everything." Trish replied, as she got up to leave.

"I didn't ask you to leave your photo shoot & come back to Cameron." Jeff replied.

"No…but you asked me to stay in Mexico…with you…and now that I am back in Cameron…and your back…you don't want to see me?" Trish asked.

"Uh, where have you been Trish? Did you not hear the news? I am not the father of Candice's baby…she has lied to me this entire time…took advantage of me…my family…my relationships." Jeff yelled.

"Oh…wait a second…you did know…and you sat there in Mexico & you didn't say a word." Jeff replied. "Thanks for having my back." Jeff said sarcastically.

"So you're pissed at me for not telling you? I found out the night before you did. How did I have time to tell you, with your new toy always by your side? Chelsea, is that her name? And you know, you should be more pissed at Amy…she's known for weeks…she is your BFF isn't she? And so has Torrie & Stacey…there your friends too, or do they even count, or is it just the girls you slept with?" Trish replied.

"Fuck you Trish Stratus!" Jeff replied.

"I think you've already done that." Trish replied, as she walked out of the room, & slammed the door.

Jeff picked up a bottle of the vodka, & threw it against the wall. If anyone could get under his skin, it was Trish. His feelings for her, were just that intense.

**JOHN / TRISH / JEFF:**

"What the hell happened in there?" John asked.

"What's the saying? A leopard never changes its spots? Same old Jeff." Trish replied, as she walked past John & headed towards the stairs.

Jeff came storming out of the room.

"Trish…I'm not finished!" Jeff yelled.

"Dude…I think your done." John replied, trying to block Jeff with his arm, from heading towards Trish.

"You don't tell me when I am done Cena. This is between me & her!" Jeff yelled as he pointed to Trish.

"I'm done Jeff." Trish replied, as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey!" Jeff called out, as he went to walk down the stairs after Trish.

Trish turned around, "I don't get you…you have told everyone time & time again that you don't love Candice…that you love me…and how much you want me back, but you don't act like it?" Trish replied. "And what's this all about?" Trish asked, as she flipped Jeff's wrists over to reveal her name tattooed on them.

Before Jeff could respond, Hunter & Stephanie got everyone's attention.

"You all are probably wondering why you all are here, & who called you all here. Well, it was myself & Stephanie. We would like to announce, we're engaged!" Hunter exclaimed with sheer happiness, as he & Stephanie kissed, & everyone whistled & clapped.

Stephanie approached Trish & Jeff.

"Congratulations!" Trish replied, as she gave Stephanie a hug.

"Thanks…I want you to be a bridesmaid." Stephanie asked.

"Of course." Trish replied with a smile.

"Congrats Steph." Jeff replied, as he hugged Steph.

"Thanks." Steph replied with a smile.

Stephanie left, & Trish turned back to Jeff. "I'm leaving."

Jeff stepped in front of Trish, "Wait."

Before Jeff could say anything else, he got a text from Michelle McCool.

"What is it?" Trish asked.

"It's Michelle…Candice…she's in the hospital." Jeff replied.

**CODY / CHRISTY:**

Cody left to go to the bathroom, & left his phone on the table. It kept vibrating with texts from Michelle McCool.

Christy picked up his phone, & looked at the message.

"Candice is in the hospital – you're going to be a dad soon!"

When Cody arrived back at the table, Christy was in tears.

"Christy…what is it? What's wrong?" Cody asked, as he knelt by Christy, who showed him Michelle's text.

"We're you ever going to tell me?" Christy asked.

**ALEX SHELLEY:**

Alex was in his office preparing for the upcoming trial, when he felt someone standing in the dark doorway.

"You can come in." Alex replied, without taking his eyes off his paperwork.

Out from the shadows, Brian Kendrick emerged.

"What? It's not happiness to see me, big brother?" Brian asked, getting a look from Alex.


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**THANKS to everyone who has been reading my story & following it along…I APPREACITE all of the reviews & feedback. Ya'll are the reason I have continued with this story.**

**ALEX / BRIAN:**

"I knew it was a matter of time before you would show up." Alex replied.

Brian let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Where have you been staying?" Alex asked.

"Since I've been released from prison? It's okay…you can say it…I've been staying with my mother & wonderful step father." Brian said sarcastically.

"Do you need anything?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…a job…but who is going to hire an ex con?" Brian asked. "Especially, an innocent one." Brian added.

"I am working on your case…it's just I have been promoted to Asst DA & I have this really big attempted murder trial I am working on, that is coming up for trial in 2 weeks." Alex replied.

"Seriously?" Brian asked.

"Yeah…it's pretty big. It could make or break my career." Alex replied. "And if it does, it just may put Olivia Jericho out of business…that's what we want, isn't it?" Alex asked. "For the woman that put you, an innocent man behind bars, to be out of commission? Especially since she covered this up for her friends, the Garcia's & the Stratus's." Alex added.

"Who are you defending in your murder trial?" Brian asked, as he sat down at Alex's desk, across from him.

"Ironically, Trish Stratus…Jeff Hardy…Chris Jericho." Alex replied.

"So…let me get this straight…your defending the girl that wrongly ID'd me of beating her BFF to a pulp, her famous motor cross drug using boyfriend, & the son of the DA that put me behind bars?" Brian asked. "That's messed up."

"It's my job." Alex replied.

"Yeah…I can't get one of those for what those people did to me." Brian replied.

"Look…Jeff Hardy can't be blamed for what happened to you…he wasn't even there all those years ago, or remotely in the picture. He actually almost did die trying to save Trish's life…as for Trish, it was dark when she did ID you, so I understand you being resentful against her…but she's not who you think she is…I am sure if she could go back to that night, & see that it wasn't you, she would make her family make it up to you. As for Chris, can he honestly be blamed for what his mother did? He was just a kid too when it all happened, not like he is now, an adult. And he really had no idea that his mother covered this up…according to Trish, Olivia just revealed it to him, & that was only because Lillian, up & moved out of town." Alex replied.

"The parents of these kids crucify me & send me to prison for years…and now my brother, the assistant DA, is defending the bratty kids of these parents?" Brian stated.

"It's not like that & you know it." Alex replied.

"Do I?" Brian asked.

"Yes…you do. Come on…we can't lose focus…as soon as this trial is out of the way, Olivia's job will mine for the taking, & I will re-open your case & get all of this fixed, & show the world what an evil bitch Olivia Jericho really is." Alex replied.

"And Trish & Chris?" Brian asked.

"I'll deal with them when the time comes." Alex replied. "But for now, just lie low…here's the keys to my penthouse…you can stay there for now, until I can get you a place." Alex replied.

"Thanks." Brian replied.

As Brian started to leave, Alex called out to him. "Oh yeah…one other thing. Chelsea is in town…apparently, she is Jeff Hardy's new publicist." Alex replied.

"Lucky him." Brian replied with a crooked smile.

"See you later." Alex replied.

When Brian left, Alex looked at a picture on his desk. It was of him & Brian when they were just kids. They had the same father…different mothers. Mr. Shelley never claimed Brian, & never supported him throughout his life…he was the result of a fling he had while out of town on business. Alex opened his desk drawer & pulled out Trish's hometown hottie magazine cover. "Could you be the devil, or could you be an angel?" Alex asked himself.

**CODY / CHRISTY:**

"Don't touch me!" Christy yelled hysterically at Cody outside of the restaurant. "How could you do this to me?" Christy screamed, as mascara tears fell.

"Christy…please…just listen to me." Cody begged.

Christy started walking to her car.

"Please…I can explain." Cody begged.

"Explain? Explain what? How you slept with Candice Michelle & got her pregnant, & stood back & were going to let Jeff Hardy raise a kid that wasn't his? Were you ever going to claim her child?" Christy asked.

"Christy…I know it sounds bad." Cody pleaded.

"Sounds bad? It is bad Cody!" Christy screamed, as she got in her car & locked it & left. Cody ran to his car, & followed Christy down the road in the pouring rain.

**AMY / TORRIE / MELINA:**

"So…Hunter & Stephanie are getting married?" Melina asked.

"I think it's sweet." Torrie replied.

"Next will be you & Matt." Melina replied, looking to Amy.

"I don't think so." Amy replied as she took a sip of water.

"Really? Why? You two have been together forever." Torrie asked.

"That doesn't mean we have to get married…right now." Amy replied.

"Oh…whatever…everyone makes me so sick being so in love…and everyone has someone." Torrie replied, as she turned around & asked the bartender for another drink.

"Ah…hello…I am single here?" Melina asked, pointing to herself. "And so are Mickie, Ashley, Angelina, & Trish." Melina replied.

"Let's be serious…Trish & Jeff will be back together tomorrow, if they are not already…you could fight for Morrison, & win, if you wanted to…like Kelly Kelly even has a chance against you…Angelina could have someone if she would just move on from Shannon…a little birdie told me that Matt Morgan likes her…Ashley chooses not to have a boyfriend…her fault, not ours…and Mickie…she could have someone too, if she would get over John Cena…he's Maria's." Torrie replied.

"Wow…you have it all figured out don't you?" Amy replied.

"I maybe blond, but I am not stupid." Torrie replied.

"On that note…I am going to go find Matt." Amy replied.

**TORRIE / MELINA:**

"You really think John would give me another chance?" Melina asked.

"Absolutely." Torrie replied. "Look at Kelly Kelly…anorexic Barbie…then there's you…one hot tamale." Torrie replied with a wink, getting a laugh from Melina.

"Okay…thanks." Melina replied with a laugh.

"Speaking of boys…guys…men…what about JBL?" Melina asked.

"What about him?" Torrie asked.

"Nothing…just you two seemed pretty intense in Cabo." Melina replied.

"Yeah…well…it was about the whole Jeff / Candice baby thing." Torrie replied.

"You sure? Cause from where I was standing, it looked a whole lot deeper than that…like the man actually has some real genuine feelings for you." Melina replied.

"He doesn't." Torrie replied, which caught Melina a little off guard.

"How do you know?" Melina asked. "He could have fooled me."

"Because he is sleeping with his assistant…Tess." Torrie replied.

"I'm sorry." Melina replied.

"Why are you sorry?" Torrie asked confused.

"Because I could tell that you liked him…a lot." Melina replied, with a half smile.

**JERICHO / CENA:**

"Hey man…want a drink?" Jericho asked Cena.

"No thanks…I'm looking for Maria." John replied.

"Maria or Trish?" Chris asked. "Because if it is Trish…sorry…she tore out of here with Jeff about 20 minutes ago." Chris replied.

"What's your deal Chris? If you have something to say, just say it." John asked.

"I know something went down between you & Trish…but for her sake & Maria's, I hope whatever it is, stays buried & that no one ever finds out about it. Those two girls have been through enough this year already." Chris replied, as he walked off.

"I really can't stand you." John replied under his breath.

**JEFF / TRISH:**

The twosome arrived at the hospital, & they scurried down the halls, as they saw Michelle & Mark walk out from one of the rooms, & Michelle & Mark saw them.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Michelle asked. "Haven't you done enough?" Michelle asked Trish.

"Excuse me?" Trish asked.

"How is she?" Jeff asked.

"Like you care." Michelle snapped back.

"You called me remember? And I am here." Jeff replied, which caught Trish off guard.

"She's hemorrhaging…the doctors are with her now trying to stop it." Michelle replied.

"All we can do is wait." Mark replied, as he put his arm around Michelle.

"I'm gonna go get us some coffee…you could use some." Trish replied to Jeff.

"Thanks." Jeff replied, as he sat down in a chair, & put his hands together, & looked down at the floor, & let out a sigh.

As Trish walked down the hall to the coffee machine, she saw Cody come storming in, out of his mind, as he followed someone on a stretcher that was bloodied. Michelle, Mark, & Jeff also heard it, & looked Trish's way, & also saw Cody. Trish replied, "Christy" under her breath, & dropped her coffee cup on the floor, getting Jeff's attention; Trish went running to Cody. Jeff realized what was going on, & took off after Trish.

**THE ALE HOUSE:**

Velvet was at the bar, with Ashley watching the TV, & they news report of a crash came up, & Christy's picture came up.

"Shut Up!" Velvet yelled to the crowd, who hushed.

Ashley turned back to the bar, & asked the bartender to turn up the volume. John & Maria approached the bar, as did Amy.

"_**Tonight around 11:30 pm, neighbors said that they heard a huge crash, & someone calling for help. When they went outside, they witnessed this man, identified as Cody Rhodes, pulling his girlfriend, identified as Christy Stratus, daughter of millionaire Greek businessman, John Stratus, from this car. As soon as the victim was pulled, that was when the neighbors say the vehicle behind me went up in flames. Both Rhodes & Stratus have been transported to Cameron Memorial, where Stratus is listed in critical condition. For News Channel 8, this is Molly Holly."**_

"Where is Trish?" Velvet asked Amy.

"Amy?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know…she left with Jeff." Amy replied, as she pulled out her cell phone, in a panic, pacing the floor.

Adam approached Amy, "Come on...my car's out front." Adam replied, as Amy left with him, & all of their friends followed.

**THE HOSPITAL:**

"Cody?" Trish called out, as she turned the corner following Cody Rhodes. Jeff tried to reach for Trish's arm, to hold her back from seeing something horrifying, but missed.

Cody was pacing back & forth, pleading with the doctors to help Christy. Cody put his hands on the top of his head, & was crying.

"Cody?" Trish called out. Cody walked around to the front. Trish approached Cody, with Jeff standing behind Trish.

"What happened?" Trish asked. Cody turned to face Trish, & noticed Jeff standing there behind her. He knew, they knew, that the jig was up. Candice was pregnant with his baby, not Jeff's. What they didn't know, is that this also caused Christy's accident.

"It's bad." Cody replied.

"What is?" Trish asked. Cody was silent.

"Is it Ted? Do I need to call Maryse?" Trish asked.

Cody shook his head no. "It's…Christy." Cody got out, & Trish saw red.

"What did you do to her?" Trish asked.

Cody was silent. Trish shoved Cody. "What did you do to her?" Trish screamed, as she shoved Cody again.

"Is my sister in here because of you?" Trish asked just as Amy, Adam, Velvet, Maria, John, Torrie, Maria, Jericho, Anderson, Shannon, Christie, Melina, Mickie, Jesse, Ashley, Angelina, Randy, Stacey, Maryse, Alicia, Eve, Ted, & Matt arrived.

"Oh my God." Mickie replied under her breath at the chaos between Trish & Cody.

"Huh? Is Christy in her because of you? Answer me!" Trish screamed, as she began slapping Cody, & he tried to cover his face.

"Come on Trish." Jeff replied, as he tried to grab her, to get her to calm down, to no avail.

"Answer me you bastard!" Trish yelled, as she continued to hit Cody. Cody tried to refrain her, by grabbing her arms, only to be slammed against the wall, by Jeff.

"Unless you want to be in ICU too, I would suggest you start talking." Jeff replied. Ted tried to approach Jeff, & was stopped by Shannon.

"She found out…okay…is that what you want to hear?" Cody screamed in Trish's face. "It wasn't supposed to go down like this. Are you happy now?" Cody yelled.

Before Trish could respond, the doctor walked out.

"Doctor is she okay?" Cody asked, as he walked past Trish, & Trish slowly turned around.

Before the doctor could speak, Trish wiped her eyes, & spoke. "I am her sister…so anything relating to her condition, I would like it to be talked about in private…and kept private." Trish replied, getting a stare back from Cody.

"Don't be like this…not now." Cody replied.

"Like what?" Trish asked playing dumb.

"I love her." Cody told Trish.

"Well…you should have thought of that before you slept with Candice & got her pregnant…if it wasn't for you two, Christy wouldn't be here…none of us would." Trish replied to Cody…her hazel eyes starring coldly into his blue eyes.

Trish looked to the doctor.

"Come with me." The doctor replied, motioning for Trish to follow him.

"Hey Trish." Jeff called out, causing Trish to turn around.

"Yeah?" Trish asked.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jeff asked. Trish didn't answer, she just nodded yes.

The two big doors closed behind Jeff, Trish, & the doctor. Cody turned around, & kicked a trash can.

"Amy…can you call your mom & just ask her…" Cody started to say.

"Why should Amy do anything for you after the hell you've created? You've destroyed her best friend's lives…and now maybe Christy's too?" Adam replied, getting in Cody's face.

"Adam…don't." Amy replied, getting a look from Adam, & a look from Matt.

"I think your better served going to check on Candice & your unborn baby." Amy replied, as she walked off with Matt.

"Come on man…let's go for a walk." Ted replied to his best friend, as he placed his hands on Cody's shoulders.

**MARYSE / EVE / MICHELLE:**

"How is Candice doing?" Maryse asked.

"Not good." Michelle replied shortly.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Eve asked.

"I think you two have done enough." Michelle replied.

"Michelle…" Maryse started to say.

"Oh save it Maryse!" Michelle shouted.

There was an awkward silence.

"I know it was you two that told Jeff wasn't the baby's father." Michelle replied.

"You were going to stand by & just let someone believe their whole life, that they were the father to a baby that wasn't theirs?" Eve asked.

Michelle didn't say anything.

"You were." Maryse replied.

"It wasn't my secret to tell…and it damn sure wasn't yours to dig into." Michelle snapped back.

"Michelle…Candice needs help…and I know you know that." Eve replied.

"Maybe you do too." Maryse replied to Michelle.

"I am not going to stand here & listen to you two bitches." Michelle replied, as she stomped off.

**TORRIE:**

Torrie Wilson was walking the halls in her plaid red & white shirt & faded jeans. When JBL came in.

"Torrie?" JBL called out.

"JBL?" Torrie replied, as she ran to JBL & hugged him, & let out a small cry. JBL slowly put his arms around Torrie, & hugged her back.

"Come on…let's go somewhere & sit." JBL replied.

Torrie & JBL were sitting out on the hospital's patio under the moonlight talking about tonight's accident.

**HOURS LATER:**

Christy was in surgery, & Amy's mom lent her office to Trish & Jeff to wait in, in private. Trish wasn't ready to deal with questions from all of her friends & especially the press, who waited eagerly outside. Jeff Hardy, a now bonafide celebrity, was going to be a dad, at least the press thought & Trish Stratus, now a famous model, her sister was in ICU in critical condition after a near deadly car crash. Trish was lying on the couch, & Jeff was sitting on the chair beside the couch, watching the flat plasma TV in Ms. Dumas's office.

"Isn't this strange? What if Candice gives birth tonight to an innocent little life & Christy loses hers?" Trish asked. Jeff flicked his eyes over to Trish.

"Trish…you can't think like that." Jeff replied. "Christy's strong & she will pull through this…she is a Stratus…and ya'll are pretty tough." Jeff replied.

Trish smiled at Jeff, "You Hardy's aren't so bad either."

"We try." Jeff replied getting a small smile from Trish.

"You know, if you want to go see Candice, you can…I don't want you to think that you can't because of me…and everything." Trish replied.

"No…it's not my baby…and she is not my girlfriend…or friend for that matter with the lies she has pulled…and besides, I think I'm needed here more." Jeff replied. There was a silence between them, until Jeff spoke again.

"You know Trish, about earlier tonight, I'm sorry for the way I acted & the things I said to you…you didn't deserve that…you were just trying to help…and I never meant to ever hurt you…I love you…and your everything to me…and it's the last thing I ever want to do…hurt you…so I hope you can forgive me for everything I have put you through." Jeff replied.

"Thanks Hardy…that means a lot." Trish replied, as she sat up, & Jeff sat beside her, putting his arm around her, & taking her hand in his. They looked at their hands, then to each other, & smiled.

"I remember the very first time I held your hand walking down the hall at school." Jeff replied.

"We were like, 16." Trish replied.

"Yeah…we were…but it was the greatest feeling in the world to me…to be walking down the hall hand in hand with you...Trish Stratus as my girlfriend." Jeff replied.

Trish rolled Jeff's hand over to look at his tattoo, & rubbed her finger over her tattooed name.

"What would you have done, if I stayed with AJ or dated someone else?" Trish asked getting a laugh from Jeff.

"Like that would ever happen?" Jeff replied.

"Really? How do you know?" Trish asked.

"I just do." Jeff replied, as he looked into Trish's eyes, & she looked back into his.

"Miss Stratus?" The doctor asked, as he came in.

"Yes." Trish replied as she jumped up, with Jeff standing behind her.

"Your sister is out of surgery…everything went well…you can go see her if you like." The doctor replied.

Trish smiled, & turned back to Jeff, & hugged him, & cried a sigh of relief. "Thank you." Trish whispered into Jeff's ear, as she hugged him. Trish broke from Jeff & smiled at him before she left to go see Christy.

**JEFF / CANDICE:**

Jeff was walking down the hall, & saw Candice in her hospital bed, holding her baby she just had. It was a baby girl. Candice looked up, & saw Jeff standing there. He had his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. Talk about an awkward moment. Jeff took a deep breath, & walked into the room.

"Do you want to hold her?" Candice asked. Jeff shook his head no, to receive a frown from Candice.

"You shouldn't blame her for what I did." Candice replied.

"Don't you mean you AND Cody?" Jeff asked.

"I heard about Christy…is she going to be okay?" Candice asked.

"I don't know…Trish is with her now." Jeff replied.

"I hope she's okay…I really mean that…I never meant for her to get hurt in all of this." Candice replied.

"So you just meant for Trish & me to get hurt?" Jeff asked.

"That's not what I meant." Candice replied.

"It's no secret you hate Trish…and will do anything to get back at her…but this is the lowest of the low Candice." Jeff replied, as a tear fell down Candice's face.

"Then why did you come in here?" Candice asked.

"To tell you that it is over…I am done with you…I don't want to ever be friends with you again…I want you to stay away from me…Matt…my dad…my friends…and I want you to stay away from Trish & Amy…just stay out of our lives." Jeff replied, to which Candice cried.

"I never meant for this to happen…you have to believe me." Candice replied, when Jeff turned his back to her to leave.

"And you have to know, that if none of this ever came out, I would have done a DNA test…and the outcome would have been the same…at least for me & you." Jeff replied, as he turned to leave.

"I love you." Candice cried from her hospital bed.

Jeff didn't respond, he just left without a word.

**JOHN / MARIA / AMY / MATT / MELINA / RANDY / STACEY / ADAM / VELVET / ANGELINA / SHANNON / JESSE / CHRISTIE / ANDERSON / ASHLEY / MICKIE / JERICHO:**

"I feel like I am in the twilight zone." Ashley replied.

"You & all of us." Maria replied.

"I still can't believe all of this happened – in the same damn night." Mickie replied.

"Did you all see how violent Trish got with Cody?" Velvet asked.

"I didn't know she had it in her." Angelina replied, getting a laugh from Amy.

"Trust me…she does." Jericho replied.

"I wonder if Christy is out of surgery yet?" Jesse asked getting a look from Velvet.

"She's out." The group heard a voice say, & looked to see it was Jeff.

"How's she doing man?" Anderson asked.

"The doctor said the surgery went well…Trish is with her now." Jeff replied, as he sat down.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…I just want this night to be over with." Jeff replied.

**TORRIE / JBL:**

Torrie & JBL were on their way back in, when the press hounded them.

"John Bradshaw Layfield…tell us, did Candice Michelle go into labor tonight? Has she had the baby?" One reporter asked.

"Is Jeff Hardy here with Candice?" Another reporter asked.

"Does Jeff know about Christy Stratus's accident?" Another asked.

"Is Trish here? Have you seen her? Has Jeff & Trish ran into each other?" Another asked.

JBL didn't answer, he rushed Torrie & himself inside, & the press was stopped at the door by hospital security.

"They are like wolves." Torrie replied.

"Welcome to my world darling." JBL replied.

**JBL / JEFF:**

Torrie & JBL arrived in the waiting room with all of their friends gathered. JBL approached Jeff.

"The press is here…as you know they would be…we need to gather a statement, before someone leaks it that you're not the father." JBL replied. Jeff looked around the room.

"And where the hell is your publicist, Chelsea?" JBL asked, getting a look from Jeff.

"Jeff? Did you hear me?" JBL asked.

"I'll be back." Jeff replied, as he walked out of the room.

Jeff walked out of the hospital, to the front steps of the hospital.

"Jeff congratulations on becoming a father!" One reporter yelled.

"I wanted to come out here & set the record straight…so there are no rumors spun…I did not become a father tonight…turns out that I am not the father of Candice Michelle's baby's…for the last 9 months, Candice has lied to me that I was the father, when in actuality, I never was. I am only here tonight strictly to support a very true & a very dear friend of mine…so at this time, please respect their privacy…and the privacy of their family." Thank you.

"Well said my dude." Shannon replied.

"When Trish is ready to leave, take her down to the basement…west entrance." Jeff replied. "I don't want her to have to deal with the press right now…it's the last thing that she needs." Jeff replied.

"Won't you be coming with her, when she is ready to leave?" Shannon asked confused.

"No…I have some unfinished business that I need to take care of first." Jeff replied, as he tapped Shannon on his shoulder, & the two friends made their way back into the hospital.

**JBL / CHELSEA:**

"Where the hell have you been?" JBL yelled at Chelsea, getting a look from Torrie, which Chelsea noticed.

"I was in a meeting." Chelsea replied.

"At this hour?" JBL asked.

"JBL…you of all people know how it is…I have other clients besides Jeff Hardy." Chelsea replied.

"There is a crisis going on here…if you haven't noticed...seen the news?" JBL asked.

"Relax…I am here now…where is Jeff?" Chelsea asked as Amy & Matt approached.

"He's with Trish." Amy replied.

"Why is he with her? Didn't Candice give birth to his kid tonight?" Chelsea asked.

"Like I said…had you of been here, you would know what the sam hell is going on." JBL replied, making Chelsea roll her eyes.

"I will go find him myself." Chelsea replied.

"5th floor." Amy called out.

"I can't put my finger on it, but I don't like that girl." Maria replied, as she walked over, & stood beside Amy.

**JEFF / CHELSEA:**

Jeff was standing outside of Christy's room watching through the glass window, when Chelsea approached.

"Jeff?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea Wolfe." Jeff replied.

"You want to tell me why you're standing outside of Christy Stratus's hospital room, instead of being in Candice's room?" Chelsea asked.

"Uh…because Candice has been lying…she was never pregnant with my kid." Jeff replied.

"Jeff…I'm sorry…I…don't know what to say." Chelsea replied stunned at the news.

Jeff was silent as he looked into Christy's room.

"You really care about her, don't you? And I am not talking about Christy." Chelsea replied.

Jeff looked to Chelsea with his green eyes. "I really don't comment on my personal life." Jeff replied.

"That's what makes the mystery of Jeff Hardy a mystery…and appealing to girls." Chelsea replied, getting a smile from Jeff as they sat down.

"Have you ever discussed anything in your personal life with anyone?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm private…not a recluse." Jeff replied. "But yeah…I do. I confide things in Matt…he's my brother…Amy, Shannon…there my best friends…JBL, he is a close family friend, aside from being my business manager, legal counsel." Jeff replied.

"And then there's Trish." Chelsea replied, as Jeff grinned.

"And then there's Trish." Jeff replied, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Look…I know you don't speak publically about her…you never had, when you two were together, broken up, estranged, trying to work things out…whether it was her decision or yours, but if you really want things to work out with Trish, & you two be a bonafide couple, you're going to have to get used to people, the press mainly asking about her, & expecting an answer…and she is a household name now, in her own right…so it's going to be difficult…especially since your such a private person about your personal life…more than she is." Chelsea replied.

"I'll think about it." Jeff replied.

"You do that." Chelsea replied with a smile. "So…do I need to prepare a statement for the press for you, have you given some thought to that?" Chelsea asked.

"I already took care of it." Jeff replied, as he got up, & walked into Christy's room.

**TRISH / JEFF:**

Jeff entered Christy's room quietly. Trish lifted her head off Christy's bed, & turned to see Jeff. Trish had clearly been crying.

Jeff pulled up a seat beside Trish. "How is she?" Jeff whispered, as he looked to Trish.

"She's so fragile." Trish replied, as Jeff took his hand, & rubbed the back of Trish's neck.

"Was that Chelsea?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…she just came to see if I needed for her to prepare a statement…but it's fine…I took care of it…and I don't want you to worry about the press right now…they can wait." Jeff replied.

"Um…can you stay with her, while I go to try & call my parents again?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…sure." Jeff replied, as he moved into Trish's chair.

Trish left, & closed the door quietly behind her. She wiped her eyes, & made her way to the elevator. Trish pressed the 3rd floor – labor & delivery.

**MATT / AMY:**

"Can I ask you something?" Matt asked.

"Your scaring me Matt…since when do you ever ask if you can ask me something?" Amy asked.

"Alright…I'll just come out & ask you. Are you fucking Adam behind my back?" Matt asked.

"I can't believe you just asked me that…and of all places, here & now?" Amy asked.

"You didn't answer me." Matt replied.

"No…Matt…Adam & I not fucking." Amy replied.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Matt asked.

"Matt?" Amy replied.

"Just answer me Ames…I can take it." Matt replied.

"No…I don't." Amy replied offended. "And I can't believe you would ask me that under the current circumstances."

"I can't believe he would take up for you the way he did tonight with Cody…a friend just doesn't do that." Matt replied.

"So you wouldn't take up for Torrie? Stacey? Ashley? Mickie?" Amy asked.

"It's the way he did it Ames…the way Randy would take up for Stacey…the way Jeff would take up for Trish…or the way I would take up for you…Adam is in love with you…and even though you say you don't have feelings for him…something tells me you know he does for you…and that you have known for some time now." Matt replied.

"I am not having this conversation with you…not now." Amy replied.

"Amy." Matt called out & reached for Amy.

"Your selfish Matt…for bringing this up now…at this time. What the hell is wrong with you?" Amy replied, as she walked away.

**TRISH:**

Trish walked off the elevator, & approached Candice's room. She took a deep breath before walking in. Trish walked in, & closed the door behind her, waking Candice. Candice wiped her eyes, & saw that Trish was there.

"What are you doing here?" Candice asked.

"What's the matter? It's not happiness to see me?" Trish asked.

"You should leave." Candice replied.

"Or what?" Trish asked. "You think that once this is all over, that people will give you a second chance? Second chances, they don't ever never mean a thing…people never change…and once a whore, you're nothing more…sorry, that will never change…" Trish said, as she paced Candice's room.

"Get out." Candice demanded.

"Jeff finally sees you for the devil you really are...and God, does it feel so good…I've watched his wildest dreams come true, & not a one of them ever involved you." Trish replied.

Candice glared at Trish.

"He never loved you…he just felt sorry for you." Trish replied.

"Get out!" Candice screamed, as Cody walked in with Ted & Maryse.

"What the hell is going on?" Cody asked.

"Stay away from me…and stay the hell away from Jeff…you hear me?" Trish told Candice, as she started to walk out of her room, stopping by Cody.

"And you stay the hell away from Christy." Trish replied.

Trish walked out of the room, followed by Cody.

"Hey." Cody yelled at Trish, who just kept walking.

"Hey!" Cody yelled again, grabbing Trish's arm & turning her around.

"Don't ever touch me again." Trish replied, as she jerked her arm out from Cody's grasp, only for Cody to grab it again, only to be slammed against the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Wade Barrett replied, staring into Cody's eyes; to have Cody look to Trish, & Trish to Wade, who still had his eyes on Cody.


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**THANKS to everyone who has been reading my story & following it along…I APPRECITE all of the reviews & feedback. Ya'll are the reason I have continued with this story.**

**TRISH / WADE:**

"You really shouldn't have done that." Trish replied to Wade.

"He was harassing you." Wade replied.

"I can take care of myself." Trish replied, as she & Wade walked to the elevator.

"Like you have done a good job of that so far." Wade replied.

"What the hell do you want Barrett?" Trish asked. "I mean, you've already agreed to testify against Punk, Batista, & Gabriel, in exchange for your freedom…so why are you still lurking in the shadows?" Trish asked.

"I have my reasons." Wade replied.

Trish stared at Wade.

"Look…in due time you will know…but this isn't the time or the place to discuss it." Wade replied.

"Let me guess…you want my father to offer you a job or something?" Trish asked, getting a sarcastic laugh from Wade.

"Hardly." Wade replied.

There was a silence between the two frenemies.

"I don't know your sister, but I hope she is okay." Wade replied.

"Thanks." Trish let out. "I just hope for her sake, Cody stays far, far away." Trish replied.

"Something tells me, Cody Rhodes will be a distant memory." Wade replied, as Trish stepped off the elevator, & turned her body back to look at Wade.

"Good talking with you Trish." Wade replied.

"Yeah." Trish replied intrigued, as the elevator doors closed, & Wade went on his way.

**TRISH / JOHN CENA:**

Trish turned around to see John Cena approaching her.

"You & Wade best friends or something now?" John asked.

"John." Trish replied.

"The guys scum Trish." John replied.

"I don't have time to listen to this." Trish replied.

"I'm just telling you as a friend." John replied.

"Really? Because, for a second I thought I detected a hint of jealousy in your voice…and you do know there is no reason for you to be jealous…we're just friends John." Trish replied.

"I just care about you & don't want to see you get hurt again." John replied.

"I think I'll be okay…and thanks for caring." Trish replied.

"Look…I should probably warn you, Jericho thinks something is up between us." John replied.

"Did he tell you that?" Trish asked as she folded her arms.

"Not in so many words." John replied.

"Yeah…well, he confronted me about it to…earlier tonight before I even went to Ale's." Trish replied. "But, we have to keep this between us…no one can ever know what we did…it would destroy Jeff & Maria…they have been through so much already…I couldn't stand it if our indiscretion destroyed them." Trish replied.

"Indiscretion? I remember that night Trish…and I think you wanted me as much as I wanted you." John replied.

"I wanted Jeff." Trish replied sharply. "And you wanted Maria." Trish finished.

John didn't say a word…he just bit his tongue, & Trish knew it. John took a deep breath.

"Can Amy keep her mouth shut?" John asked.

"Amy's not even a concern for me John…she's my best friend…she wouldn't hurt me or Jeff by telling on you & me...its Jeff & Maria that are my concern if they ever found out." Trish replied.

"Let's hope that they don't…you might want to talk to your boy Jericho." John replied.

"I'll talk to Jericho." Trish replied, as she walked off.

John watched Trish walk off, & even though he loved Maria….he also loved Trish too.

**TRISH / SHANNON:**

Trish arrived back to Christy's room in ICU, & noticed that Shannon was in Jeff's place.

"Did everyone leave?" Trish asked Shannon.

"Yeah…they all went home, since there was no change." Shannon replied.

"Did Jeff go home too?" Trish asked.

"He said that there was something that he needed to take care." Shannon replied, as Trish took a seat by Christy's bed, on the other side.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Shannon asked.

"Maybe." Trish replied.

"Did Jeff say what he had to take care of?" Trish asked.

"No…he just told me that he had to leave to take care of something & that when you got ready to leave, for me to take you home & he would talk to you tomorrow." Shannon replied.

"I'm not leaving." Trish replied, as Dr. Dumas came in.

"Trish…you need to get some rest honey…and besides, you can't spend the night in ICU anyway…technically, there should only be one visitor in ICU." Mrs. Dumas replied, looking at Shannon. "But I will let it slide this once."

There was silence.

"Let Shannon take you home…you can have him take you to our house, if you don't want to be alone tonight…it's up to you." Mrs. Dumas replied.

"She's right…you need your rest." Shannon replied.

"You'll call me if there is any change?" Trish replied.

"I have you on speed dial." Mrs. Dumas replied.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Trish woke up to the sun shining in Amy's room; she got out of bed, & heard voices coming from downstairs. Curious, Trish opened the door, & walked down the hall, & then down the grand staircase into the hall. She walked down the long pecan hardwood floors, into the living area.

There she saw Amy & Chris Jericho sitting in the Dumas kitchen bickering.

"What's going on?" Trish asked.

"Nothing." Amy & Chris said in unison, with Amy shooting Chris a look.

"Did you sleep well?" Chris asked.

"Uh…considering…not so well." Trish replied, as she turned to leave to go to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"To get the paper Ames…I am sure last night is in there." Trish replied, as she opened the door, to paparazzi & reporters, flashing there camaras at her & shoving the microphones in her face.

"Trish…do you consider yourself a home wrecker?" One reporter yelled.

"Trish…what do you think about the name, Cameron Lolita?" another yelled.

"Trish…please comment on how your sister is doing." Another yelled.

"Trish…is it true? Is your sister's boyfriend the father of Jeff's girlfriend's baby?" Another yelled.

"Did Jeff leave Candice for you?" Another yelled.

"Have you & Jeff reconciled in light of this tragedy?" Another yelled.

**AMY / TRISH / CHELSEA:**

Chelsea pulled up in Amy's drive, "What the hell?" Chelsea asked herself.

Chelsea walked up to Trish.

"Ms. Stratus does not have a comment at this time. Thank you." Chelsea replied.

Once inside the house, Trish pulled up a stool at the kitchen bar, & Amy & Chris sat on either side of her, while Chelsea stood in front of Trish, on the other side of the bar.

"Oh my gosh – look at this headline, Trish Stratus love triangle with Jeff Hardy & Candice Michelle almost results in the death of her own sister?" Trish read aloud. "Are they serious?" Trish asked, as she looked at Chelsea.

"Unfortunately yes…because they don't have all of the facts." Chelsea replied.

"Jeff asked me to come over here this morning, so I could represent you from a PR perspective until this goes away." Chelsea replied, getting a stare from Trish.

"I have my own PR." Trish replied.

"Jack Swagger?" Chelsea asked. "He leaves a lot to be desired from a PR perspective." Chelsea replied.

"Where has Jack been?" Amy asked.

"I am with Chelsea on this one." Chris replied.

Trish gave Chris a look.

"You're not making this any better Jericho." Trish replied, as she flipped through the newspaper pages, & Chris gave Trish a look.

"No…that would be Cody's & Candice's fault." Chris replied defensive.

"Your commentary…it's really not needed." Trish replied.

"And your attitude towards your friend…aka me…it's not needed." Chris replied.

"If only you came with a mute button." Trish replied.

"If only you came with a rewind button." Chris replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Jericho?" Trish asked.

"I think you know." Chris replied.

"Time out you two." Chelsea intervened, as Amy's eyes wondered to Chelsea, then to Trish.

"Hey...what's going on?" Maria asked as she came in.

"Nothing…just going out for some air…care to come with?" Jericho asked, as he put his arm around Maria, & they walked outside, & Trish watched them with knots in her stomach.

"Trish, the media is not going away…you & Jeff are two of the hottest celebs out there today, & the fact that you & Jeff share a long, complicated romantic past, is intriguing to them…so we need to make sure that the both of you come out unscathed in this media tornado." Chelsea replied.

Trish looked from Chelsea to Amy, & didn't say anything…she took a long pause.

"With the trial coming up, it's only going to get worse, & you need proper PR protection so that your career & reputation can stay intact." Chelsea replied.

Trish turned around in her kitchen stool, & looked outside & Chris & Maria laughing it up. Amy could tell that Trish had checked out. She didn't want to talk about this, much less think about it…and she sure wasn't into the conversation with Chelsea, her mind was elsewhere.

**MARIA / JERICHO:**

"Give it up Jericho…what on earth could you have been arguing with Trish about at a time like this?" Maria asked.

"She has such a bad attitude." Jericho replied.

"No she doesn't." Maria replied confused.

"How can you defend her?" Jericho blurted out, before he realized what he said.

"She's my friend…and what are you talking about? Sounds like you have the bad attitude." Maria replied.

Chris didn't answer; he just turned his head, & saw Chelsea & Trish talking through the window.

**TRISH / AMY / CHELSEA:**

Chelsea walked up to the counter, behind Trish, & leaned her upper body on the counter.

"I know you just want to shut the world out…but you're going to have to discuss this sometime." Chelsea replied.

Trish was silent.

"Trish?" Chelsea asked.

Trish slowly turned around. "Can you make the reporters go away?" Trish asked.

Chelsea slowly nodded, "Yeah…but are you prepared to make a statement?"

**ASHLEY / JOHN:**

"Knock Knock." John replied, as he walked into Ashley's room, who was lying across her bed.

"Hey." Ashley replied, as she closed her book, & John walked over to her bed, & sat down.

"Look…I am sorry about not taking your calls while you were in Cabo…I was…a little busy." John replied.

"Busy…as in code for…Maria?" Ashley asked, getting a look from John.

"I think you owe me at least that much." Ashley replied.

"Maria & I are together…yes." John replied.

"Then why do I feel like you're not happy about it?" Ashley asked. "Is there something that you're not telling me?" Ashley asked.

John looked to the floor, and then to Ashley, who looked back at John with intent eyes waiting on his answer.

"No…there's nothing else." John replied.

"You sure?" Ashley asked, as she got up from lying down, & sat beside John on her bed, taking her arm, through his, & took his hand in hers, looking at him.

"Yeah." John replied, as he smiled at Ashley. "And I am sorry about the whole Jesse incident…I should have never jumped to conclusions…and that was wrong of me." John replied.

"Apology accepted." Ashley replied, as she smiled her famous smile at John…a smile that made John feel at home…a smile he has known since he was just a little kid…a smile from his best friend in the whole wide world…no matter what was going on in John's life, one thing always remained the same…Ashley Massaro.

"You know…we should just hang out today…just me & you like we used to…get away from all the drama." John replied.

"I agree with that." Ashley replied, as she smiled at John.

"Come on…let's get out of here." John replied, as he took Ashley by the hand, & led her out of her house, & to his truck.

**MARIA / JERICHO:**

"Give Trish a break." Maria replied as she stirred her Starbucks latte.

"Speaking of breaks, I see you gave Cena one." Jericho replied, getting a laugh & a smile from Maria.

"I…did." Maria replied.

"So you two are official?" Jericho asked.

"Yep." Maria replied, as she took a sip of her latte.

"Huh." Jericho said to himself.

"Okay…obviously something is bugging you…what is it? Is it Lillian?" Maria asked concerned.

"Uh…to be honest, I haven't thought that much of Lillian lately." Jericho replied.

"Oh…I'm…sorry…I didn't mean to bring up something that you don't want to talk about." Maria replied.

"It's okay." Jericho replied, as he gave half a smile.

**VELVET / MICKIE:**

"So…I didn't want to say anything, but how does it feel being around John & Maria now that there a couple?" Velvet asked Mickie, as they searched through Mickie's DVD's.

"I mean…its okay…it's not like he is or was my boyfriend." Mickie replied.

"Right." Velvet replied softly. "So…do you think you'll still be friends with them?" Velvet asked.

"Velvet…where is this coming from?" Mickie asked.

"I was just wondering." Velvet asked.

"Yeah…I mean, Maria knew I had a crush on him, but she never dated him…maybe that's why…but he has always liked her…and everyone, including myself, knew that…even you my dear sweet friend." Mickie replied, as she smiled at Velvet, who didn't smile back.

"What is with you?" Mickie asked.

"What do you mean?" Velvet asked.

"I mean, you seem so…not here?" Mickie asked.

Before Velvet could respond, Jesse walked in the James den from the sliding glass door.

"You don't know how to knock or ring the door bell?" Velvet asked.

"I'm privileged…I don't have to." Jesse replied, as Mickie's eyes went back & forth between the two.

"Okay…I am not sure what is going on here." Mickie replied.

"Nothing." Jesse & Velvet replied in unison.

"Okay…I am going to get us something to drink from the kitchen…behave…PLEASE!" Mickie replied.

As soon as Mickie was gone, Velvet jumped up from the couch, "I can't believe you…coming over here to watch movies with us, when you knew I would be here?" Velvet replied.

"Don't flatter yourself princess…I am here because Mickie invited me…not because you were going to be here…besides…why don't you just leave & go see your prince?" Jesse retorted.

"You don't even know Chris…so what makes you think you can stand here & bash him to me?" Velvet replied.

"I called him a prince…I didn't know what was bashing him? But hey…I can call him an asshole if you want?" Jesse asked.

"Being this way…is certainly not earning you any points with me." Velvet replied.

"So now where on a point system?" Jesse asked.

"You are the asshole…you know what I mean." Velvet replied.

"Do I? Because lately, you have been giving me mixed signals…you may think you love Chris Sabin…but really, you're in love with me & you know it…so just stop fighting it." Jesse replied.

Before Velvet could respond, Mickie returned.

"You know what? I just remembered, I have some errands to run…can I take a rain check?" Velvet asked.

"Sure." Jesse replied.

"I wasn't talking about with you." Velvet replied.

"Sure." Mickie replied.

"Thanks." Velvet replied, as she smiled at Mickie, & gave her a hug, & Jesse a frown, as he mouthed the words "I love you" to Velvet.

Velvet made her way to her car, & sat there before she put the keys in it, & took a deep breath.

**WEEKS LATER:**

Everyone was back at school, finishing up their first year of college for summer break.

Christy Stratus made a full recovery & left with her parents to go back to London.

The trial was over & Gabriel was sentenced to 25 years to life in prison for attempted murder; Batista got 1 year probation for his involvement; & CM Punk got 2 years in prison for his involvement.

Alex Shelly made a name for his-self as the assistant DA & set his sights on putting Olivia Jericho out as the DA for retribution for his brother, Brian Kendrick.

Candice Michelle & Cody Rhodes were embattled in a nasty heated custody dispute over their daughter.

Stacey & Randy were still in love as ever – he was even considering proposing to her.

John & Maria were going strong, & discussing moving in together.

Morrison was still dating Kelly Kelly, but wondered if he has made a mistake as far as Melina was concerned. Melina still pined away for Morrison – but wasn't going to wait forever, she would give him until the end of the summer – after that, she was moving on.

Torrie & Maryse put there once friendship back together & Eve & Maryse were now considered a part of their friends. Maryse & Ted's relationship was strained w/ the bickering between Candice & his BFF Cody over their daughter – to Miz's delight.

Velvet was still with Chris Sabin & they seemed to be happy on the outside, & Jesse was still in love with Velvet.

Angelina came to terms that Shannon only wanted her friendship; & decided to give Matt Morgan a chance in the dating pool.

Anderson & Christy were also still together & made plans to take a trip to Europe for the summer together.

Matt & Amy broke up after Matt discovered a voicemail on Amy's phone from Adam professing his love for her & knew that she loved him to, also giving details of them making out, & needed to know if she had plans to stay with Matt or not. Amy & Adam were now a couple; and Matt started seeing Ashley Massaro.

Torrie was still single; trying to figure out her feelings for JBL.

Shawn Michaels & Madison Rayne decided to put the past behind them, & start fresh – they agreed to be friends, & see where it went from there.

Brooke Tessmacher pined for JBL – now knowing that someone was pining away for her – Shannon Moore.

Trish & Jeff reconciled before the trial; Trish was still modeling for Couture & her career was beginning to take off; she moved out of her parents mansion, & bought her a comfortable cottage on the lake with her earnings; Jeff sold his house he shared momentarily with Candice Michelle ready for a new start; his motor cross career was better than ever, with the help of his publicist, Chelsea Wolfe. Jeff bought a new house in the affluent neighborhood of "Forrester Pines" w/ the intent that he would share the home with Trish & their kids one day – Jeff had marriage on the mind. Both agreed that what happened with Amy & Matt, would not affect their relationship.

Chelsea sets her sights on someone new – Jeff Hardy; and was determined to get Trish Stratus out of his life once & for all unknown to everyone.

Chris & Christian were now roommates & living up the single life, until Lillian arrived on their door step.

And everyone was preparing for the event of the year – Triple H & Stephanie McMahon's wedding.

**STEPHANIE'S BRIDAL SHOWER:**

All the ladies were dressed in white summery dresses; pearls – their make-up was clean, & their hair was perfectly in place – after all, we are talking about the McMahon's.

Velvet, Christy, & Angelina were all standing in a corner eating & gossiping.

"Billion dollar bridal shower?" Angelina asked.

"For the billion dollar princess." Velvet replied with a smile.

"Well…if you play your cards right, this could also be you Velvet." Christy replied, looking to Velvet, who looked to Angelina.

"Yeah…right." Velvet replied unenthused.

"Uh…oh…what's wrong?" Angelina asked.

"Someone's not in the wedding spirit." Christy replied.

"I'm sorry…I am really happy for Steph & Hunter…really I am…and Chris & I are good…I just…I just…" Velvet trailed off.

"You're just thinking about Jesse aren't; you?" Angelina replied, as Christy made a sad face to Velvet, & softly rubbed her arm.

"I feel so guilty…and I know I shouldn't." Velvet replied.

"No…you shouldn't…you have a wonderful boyfriend…your happy with him & he is happy with you…and Jesse is your friend…even if you don't want a relationship with him, he will still be your friend Velvet." Christy replied.

"Christy's right…Jesse would never dump you as a friend." Angelina replied.

"I didn't mean to make him go away for the summer." Velvet replied.

"Jesse left on his own…no one made him…he is a grown man…just remember that, okay?" Christy asked.

Velvet nodded, "Okay."

"I don't even know why Steph invited us…she's more friends with Trish, Lillian, Amy, Torrie, Melina, & Stacey than she is with us." Angelina replied.

"Hey…complain if you want…but I am enjoying this…" Christy replied, as Velvet & Angelina laughed.

**MARIA / MELINA:**

"Melina?" Maria asked, as Melina turned around.

"Yeah?" Melina asked.

"I just wanted to officially apologize to you & how I have treated you in the past…I'm really sorry if I ever hurt you or made you feel not welcome, uncomfortable." Maria replied.

"Thanks Maria…I appreciate that." Melina replied.

"I hope we can move forward & we can get to know each other, & who knows, maybe even be friends." Maria replied, as she walked away.

"Did she just apologize to you?" Ashley asked, as she walked up behind Melina.

"Yeah…she did." Melina replied, as she turned back to Ashley.

"Either it's all the love in the air from this wedding or it's being with John." Ashley replied, getting a chuckle from Melina.

"I hope its sincerity." Melina replied.

"Speaking of sincerity, Ms. Sincerity herself, Kelly Kelly just got here." Ashley replied, causing Melina to roll her eyes.

"And I was having such a good day." Melina replied.

"You still can." Ashley replied, as she handed Melina a glass of champagne. As the two friends, shared a toast & drink between them, Melina spotted Amy arriving at the shower.

"Uh…looks like Ms. Congeniality herself just arrived." Melina replied, causing Ashley to turn to see Amy hugging Steph & Mickie.

"And I was having a good day." Ashley replied, as she turned back to Melina, who poured her friend another glass of champagne.

**AMY / TRISH:**

Amy made her way out to the pool & saw Trish chatting it up with Eve Torres.

"Hey." Amy replied as she walked up to Trish & Eve.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to Trish?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Eve replied. "See you later Trish." Eve added.

Trish turned to Amy, "What's up Amy?" Trish asked.

"Wow – you sound happy to see your best friend." Amy replied sarcastically.

"I am…it's just that I didn't know this whole thing would be just so tense…between all of us." Trish added.

"So everyone is miserable because I followed my heart, & started seeing Adam?" Amy asked.

"No…it's the way you did it Georgia…you cheated on Matt." Trish replied.

"I think Matt bounced back pretty well, don't you?" Amy replied, as both girls turned their head, & looked at Ashley Massaro standing on the concrete massive steps talking to Melina & Stacey.

"Are you pissed at Ashley for dating Matt? Because if you are…you shouldn't be…you didn't want to be with Matt anymore." Trish asked.

"Let's see…say you & Jeffro broke up & he started dating…I don't know…Melina? It's called girl code Trish…and Ashley needs to learn it." Amy replied as she sipped on her champagne.

Trish looked back towards Ashley, & wondered about Amy's comment. Was Ashley truly a girls girl?

"Anyway…I didn't come here to talk about Matt or Ashley…I wanted to talk to you about Jeff…I know he's still pretty pissed at me…and I get that…I broke his brother's heart…and just because he hates me, doesn't mean that I hate him too…I want to know how he is." Amy replied.

"He's good…I mean, he's upset at the situation…and with you…but Jeff will get over it…in his own time." Trish replied, seeing the disappointment in Amy's face.

Trish grabbed Amy by the arm, & sat her on one of the lounge chairs, while Trish sat across from her.

"Look…if I know Jeff, I know he hates not being able to speak to you right now…but when it comes down to it, you cheated on his brother, & his loyalty lies with his brother on this one…their blood…and it is thicker than water…but at the same time, I know he will come around Georgia…you just need to give him some space with this one…okay?" Trish replied.

"Okay." Amy replied lowly, as Trish leaned in to hug her.

"I love you Ames…and I support you're & Adam's relationship…so don't think that you don't have a friend or an ally in me…because you always will." Trish replied.

Amy smiled, "Thanks….I love you too Canada." Amy replied.

Velvet, Christy, & Angelina approached Trish & Amy.

"Are we interrupting?" Velvet asked.

"Just a little girl talk." Trish replied with a smile, as the other friends sat down with Amy & Trish on the lounge chairs.

"Look…Amy, we just want to apologize for how we acted…especially me…I am the last one of this group to judge you…I did break-up with Shane to be with Sabin…and I know the backlash you can get from that…with this group…the guys…and I'm sorry." Velvet replied.

"Thanks," Amy replied with a smile, as Velvet hugged her.

Trish, Christy, & Angelina smiled on at their friends.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

All the guests had gone home, & Trish was saying her good-byes to Stephanie, as she walked out of the front door, & down the massive steps, & into her car as she left.

On the way home, Trish got a flat, & she pulled over. "You have got to be kidding me." Trish replied as she put her car in park, & got out of her car to look at the damage.

"A flat? That's just fabulous Trish." She replied, as she leaned up against her car, & pulled out her cell phone to call Jeff.

"No service?" Trish replied. "That's even more fabulous." Trish replied. She stood there, looking to the left & then to the right, down the long dark highway. She was about 25 miles away from her house, & about 5 miles from the McMahon's. No other houses were around for another 10 miles.

"Guess I better get to walking." Trish replied, as she walked back over to her car, grabbed her purse out of it, & locked it up.

Trish walked back to the direction of the McMahon's, pulling her red, cotton sweater with pearl buttons across her chest. The night was dark, & the wind was picking up, as if a storm was coming.

Trish heard a car coming up from behind her, & as she turned around, it passed her.

"Hey man…was that Trish Stratus?" the guy asked, causing the other to look in his rearview.

"I think it was." The driver replied, as he grinned an evil grin, & turned his car around to go back towards Trish.

The car slowed down, as it approached Trish. When the car got up to her, it stopped, & so did Trish. The man rolled down his window.

"Hey Trish…can I give you a ride?" Jeff Jarrett asked.

"I'm fine." Trish replied, as she started walking again. The night was getting better by the second Trish thought…flat tire, no cell service, & now Jeff Jarrett, Jeff's worst enemy of all people, was the one that had to stop & ask her for a ride.

"We won't bite." Austin Aries replied from the passenger seat. Trish didn't respond, she just kept walking,

"If you're heading back to the McMahon's, you won't make it there before the storm hits."Jarrett replied, causing Trish to stop & face him.

"Since when do you care about my safety?" Trish replied, as she returned to walking.

"Come on Trish…don't be stupid…don't let mine or Hardy's dislike for one another, affect your safety. Get in…I'll take you home…or to the McMahon's…wherever you want to go." Jarrett replied, causing Trish to stop once again, & face them, just as thunder started to roll, she looked to the sky.

**JEFF:**

Jeff made his way over to Trish's, as he entered through her gates to her house, in his yellow & black Ferrari. Jeff opened the garage with his remote, & pulled in. He noticed that Trish's car was not there, & figured she was probably still at Steph's bridal shower.

Jeff made his way into the house, through the kitchen door, from the garage. He walked down the small hall, & made his way into the kitchen, where he tossed his keys onto the marble counter, as he rounded it, to open the frig, & got him something to drink.

As the frig door shut, he leaned up against the counter, & took a sip of his water, looking at the frig. On the front of it, was a picture of Trish & Amy, standing on the beach when they went to Cabo over spring break. Jeff took the picture off the frig & looked at it. It wasn't Trish that Jeff was focused on in the picture, it was Amy. How could she have done what she did to Matt? How could she have risked her lifelong friendship with Jeff? Matt, Amy, & Jeff were a family – and she tore it all to shreds by being with Adam.

Jeff put the picture back up & checked his phone, no call from Trish. They had plans at 7:00 – it was now 7:15. She's probably caught up in the moment with Steph, he thought to himself, as he took his water, & made his way to the living room, & turned on the plasma TV & sat on the couch flipping through the channels, waiting on Trish to get home.

**AMY / ADAM:**

"So…you've been pretty quiet tonight." Adam replied over dinner with Amy. "How was the shower?"

"It was good." Amy replied, as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"Just good? You go to the McMahon's & it was just good?" Adam asked.

"What do you want me to say Adam? Hardly any of my friends are speaking to me…Jeff hates me…I mean, you're not exactly in the situation that I am…your friends actually have not disowned you since you started seeing me…my friends have." Amy retorted.

"I thought you & Trish were speaking?" Adam replied.

"We are…and so are me & Velvet, Angelina, & Christy." Amy replied.

"There you go." Adam replied.

"You don't get it." Amy replied in frustration, as she got up & left.

**TRISH / JARRETT / AUSTIN:**

Austin got out of the car, & walked around it & approached Trish, who was growing more nervous inside.

"Trish…please…don't be scared…let us just take you back to safety, before this storm hits." Austin replied, as rain started to fall, & he approached Trish. Austin all of a sudden looked familiar to her.

"You look familiar." Trish replied.

"I know…I met you in Cabo over spring break…I met Jeff too…real cool dude…but I have a feeling he isn't going to be so cool, if he knew we didn't help you out in this storm?" Austin replied.

Austin approached Trish again, this time reaching out for her hand.

"Don't come any closer." Trish replied.

Austin laughed, "You don't have to be scared…I'm not going to hurt you."

"Just get in the car Trish! You're being ridiculous." Jarrett yelled over the rain & thunder.

"Shut up!" Trish yelled back.

Just then another car, was coming up the road, getting Trish's & Austin's attention. When they saw it was Trish, they pulled over & got out.

"DA Shelley?" Trish asked.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked. "Is there a problem?"

"My car got a flat…I was walking back to the McMahon's to use their phone, & they pulled over to offer me a ride…then you showed up." Trish replied.

Alex looked between Trish & Austin Aries.

"Well…I am actually on my way to the McMahon's, I can give you a ride?" Alex offered.

"That…would be great." Trish replied.

"Okay…then it's settled then…I will take you to the McMahon's, & you two can be on your way to wherever you were going…I think if we all leave now…we could probably beat the storm." Alex replied.

"Sounds good." Trish replied, as she made her way over to Alex's car, & got in, followed by Alex.

They watched Aries & Jarrett drive off.

"Looks like I got here in the nick of time." Alex replied.

"Yeah…looks like the storm is going to be a bad one." Trish replied.

"I wasn't talking about the storm." Alex replied, as she pulled off the shoulder & onto the highway.

"Are you really going to the McMahon's or was this just your excuse to get a lingerie model into your car?" Trish asked. "Because I do have a boyfriend…maybe you heard of him? Jeff Hardy?" Trish asked, causing Alex to laugh & Trish too.

"I did Steph's pre-nup…and Vince wants it delivered tonight…and yes, I know who your boyfriend is…he's a lucky guy." Alex replied, causing Trish to smile. "And besides, if I let anything happen to you, the Jericho's would kill me…Olivia loves you like a daughter." Alex replied.

After Alex delivered the pre-nup, he took Trish back to her house. Trish got out of the car, & so did Alex. Jeff heard car doors shut, & he went to the front door.

"Thanks for the ride." Trish replied.

"Anytime." Alex replied as he hugged Trish good night. The two broke, & Alex saw Jeff standing on the front porch.

"I think someone has been waiting on you." Alex replied.

Trish turned around & saw Jeff standing there. He had his arms folded. He was wearing a white V neck t-shirt, faded blue jeans, & had his hair slick backed; one side was blonde, the other black (like when he came to back to TNA in Jan 2010).

"I didn't know you two moved in together?" Alex asked.

"Not officially." Trish replied, as Jeff walked up.

"Not officially what?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, he asked if we had moved in together…and I just said not officially." Trish replied, as she looked to Jeff, who looked to Trish, & back to Alex.

"I didn't know our living arrangements were any of your business." Jeff replied.

"Jeff." Trish replied, as Jeff looked to Trish.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to step on your toes." Alex replied.

"You did…when you made Trish look like a whore on the witness stand…when you should of been defending her…didn't think I would forget about that, did you?" Jeff asked.

"Look man, I just gave Trish a ride home…she was having car trouble…and I just happened to pass by…that's all." Alex replied.

Jeff turned to Trish. "Why didn't you call me?" Jeff asked.

"I tried…but where I was, & with the storm, I had no cell service." Trish replied. "Look, I am going to go in & get out of these wet clothes…and Alex thanks for ride home." Trish replied, as she turned back to Jeff, "I'll see you inside?"

"Yeah." Jeff replied. "I just want to talk to Alex for a second." Jeff replied.

Alex & Jeff both watched Trish walk inside & waited for her to shut the door.

"You can stop being the knight in white shining armor now." Jeff replied.

"If I did not show up when I did, she would have been eaten by wolves…and I don't mean the furry kind." Alex replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jeff asked annoyed.

"When I got there, Jarrett & Aries had stopped to give her a ride." Alex replied.

"There is no way in hell she would have ever gotten in that car with them." Jeff replied.

"Not on her own free will…Aries was out of the car, already an inch away from her when I showed." Alex replied, & Jeff's blood started to boil. "She was real quiet on the way back too…so it must have spooked her." Alex replied.

"Do you think she realizes who Aries really is?" Jeff asked.

Alex shook his head, "No…I don't…but he definitely knows who she is…and who her friends are…my fear, is that when Trish does remember, she may not be as lucky as she was before with Gabriel…especially with Lillian being back in town, things just got more complicated." Alex replied.

"Trish can't know that we're working together…no one can." Jeff replied.

**TRISH / JEFF:**

Trish slipped out of her clothes & into a hot shower & closed her eyes. Flashbacks came back to her, in bits & pieces & she would open her eyes & close them again; as soon as she would close them, she would have a flashback; it was dark, warm, & a girl screaming. Trish finished taking her shower, & got dressed; she put on a pair of black velvet lounge pants & a white tank top, with her black bra straps showing. She walked down stairs, & into the living room, where Jeff was sitting on the couch watching a UFC fight on TV.

"You know Hardy…you didn't have to be so rude to him." Trish replied, as she sat down beside Jeff on the couch.

"I was actually being nice…and why don't we live together? I mean we love each other…your it for me." Jeff asked. "Are you scared that there is going to be another Candice situation, because there isn't." Jeff replied.

Before Trish could respond, there was a buzz from her gate.


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**THANKS to everyone who has been reading my story & following it along…I APPRECITE all of the reviews & feedback. Ya'll are the reason I have continued with this story.**

**ALEX / BRIAN KENDRICK:**

Alex arrived back at his penthouse in a hurry, & slung his briefcase onto his desk; Brian noticed from the couch, & put down his bowl of cereal & went to see what was bugging his big bro.

"Dude…is everything okay?" Brian asked, as Alex looked up at Brian, as he rounded his desk, almost to sit in his chair.

"Just a typical day in the DA's office." Alex replied, as he sat down in his chair. Brian gave Alex a look, like he didn't believe him.

"Must have been some day." Brian replied.

"Yeah, well…it's a part of the job." Alex replied.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Brian asked.

"Why don't you try not being such a slob around here & clean up after yourself." Alex replied, annoyed. His annoyance, wasn't at Brian…it was at the whole situation…Brian going to prison for something he didn't do…care of his boss, Olivia Jericho…while the real criminal was out on the loose, Austin Aries…his ex wife Chelsea being back, & working for Jeff Hardy…the man that he was working with to bring down Aries…and who just so happened to be the boyfriend of the girl he gave a ride home tonight…a girl he thought about often.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean that…I just have a lot of stress." Alex replied.

"It's cool." Brian replied.

"No, it's not…you went to prison for something that you didn't do…our father has denied you, your entire life…you deserve to be treated better than that…I'm sorry…it won't happen again." Alex replied.

"Are there any breaks in my case?" Brian asked.

"Actually…I saw Aries tonight." Alex replied.

"Where?" Brian asked.

"I was on my way to the McMahon's tonight to give Vince, Steph's pre-nup, & they were on the side of the road trying to give Trish Stratus a ride." Alex replied.

"Why?" Brian asked, as he sat down across from Alex.

"Her car broke down…and they just happen to be driving by…lucky for Trish, I happened to stop by…and if I hadn't, who knows what would of happened." Alex replied.

"Who cares? It's because of her & her friend, that I spent time in prison, for something that I didn't do." Brian let out.

"It's not Trish's fault…Aries may have done the crime…but Olivia Jericho is the one that put you away." Alex replied.

"Are you starting to have feelings for your star witness?" Brian asked.

"Don't be ridiculous…I was giving my client a ride back to her house because her car was broken down…nothing more, nothing less…and besides…she's spoken for." Alex replied.

"Yeah…Jeff Hardy…but that is nothing new to you bro…you didn't mind that Chelsea was married to Desmond Wolfe, when you snagged her." Brian replied, as he got up to back to the TV to finish watching the game.

**JEFF / RANDY / STACY / TRISH:**

The girls were in the kitchen sitting at the island talking & eating ice cream, while the guys were watching the UFC fight.

"So how are things with you & Randy?" Trish asked.

"Things are really good…they really haven't been better." Stacy asked.

"How about you & Jeff?" Stacy asked.

"Things are good." Trish replied.

"Hum…Good or great?" Stacey asked.

"They're getting back to where they were…but…" Trish replied.

"But?" Stacey asked. "That doesn't sound so good." Stacey replied.

"Before ya'll got here…Jeff asked how come we don't live together." Trish replied.

"Okay." Stacey replied intrigued.

"It's not that I don't love him or want to be with him or spend the rest of my life with him…it's just going to take some time to get back to where we need to be…before I can take that next step." Trish replied.

"Next step meaning moving in together?" Stacey asked.

"I know I am awful." Trish replied.

"Trish…Jeff is crazy about you…and now that everything is out in the open…and everyone knows what really happened, there are no more lies to be told or secrets to be kept…now that you both have this opportunity to finally make things right & be completely together, I think you should take it…but I also have not been in your shoes either…so if it's taking some time is what you need, I totally support you…and I know Jeff will too." Stacey replied.

"Thanks." Trish replied.

Stacey gave Trish a smile; & Trish smiled back too.

"So what else has been happening?" Trish asked.

"I spent yesterday with Maria shopping…she is just too cute…John definitely brings out the best in Maria…I can see them together…forever…she is so in love with him, & he is completely smitten with her." Stacey replied, as Trish had flashbacks to the night she & John slept together.

"Trish…you okay?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Trish replied uneasy.

**RANDY / JEFF:**

"So…you & Trish…back together…living together…I see." Randy replied with a sly smile on his face to his friend.

"Back together…yes…living together, you couldn't more wrong about that bro." Jeff replied.

"You sound pissed." Randy replied.

"Disappointed." Jeff replied.

Randy leaned back & saw the girls at the island chatting up a storm…"Let's go outside." Randy replied.

The two friends made their way out to the patio.

"I'm so frustrated…I made my mistakes & they were wrong…but I have apologized for them…but how many times can I apologize…for the same thing? I have been clean for over a year…my career has never been better…I tell her every day I love her…I show her every day & have made it clear more than once that she is it for me…and I just feel like I am the one making all of the effort…and not getting anything back in return…it's like she's moved on or something." Jeff replied, as he stared out into the summer night, with the moon shining down on the lake.

There was a pause.

"I know Trish has been through a lot this year…her sister almost dying…Trish almost dying herself, she almost lost Chris…then me leaving her, coming back to town ignoring her...but I have been through it too…almost dying to save her…losing my memory b/c of it…learning I was going to be a father, then learning I wasn't…losing…my best friend…maybe that's it…maybe Trish is over the back & forthness of us…and maybe she has moved on." Jeff replied.

"Come on man…are you serious?" Randy asked.

Jeff gave Randy a look.

"Look…if there is anything that I know, Trish would never move on from you…the only thing that would permantely separate her from you, would be death…and that is not going to happen…at least not until you both are in your twilight years." Randy replied.

"She's different." Jeff replied.

"She's been through some changes & she's had to adjust." Randy replied.

"So have I." Jeff replied.

"At least you two are still having sex." Randy replied, & Jeff gave him a look.

"Talking about sex with you is just weird." Jeff replied, as he took a seat in the wrought iron chair.

"Look…Trish is not the type of person to just have sex with anyone…if she has moved on." Randy replied.

Jeff was silent, as Randy pulled up a chair & sat beside him.

"Think about it…she never slept with Michaels…and they were long term man…everyone thought that they would be the ones to end up with each other…" Randy replied, as Jeff shot him a look. Jeff was cool with Shawn now…but back then, he was even a bigger asshole than Ken Anderson is now. Jeff could be decent to Shawn…but he wouldn't volunteer to be his best friend.

"Then there was Gabriel…whom you know she didn't sleep with that creep…and there was AJ…that lasted all of 2 seconds…" Randy continued.

"More like a mili-second." Jeff replied, as he looked to Randy.

"I hate to break it to you, but Jeff Hardy is the only that Trish Stratus has been with." Randy replied, as he slapped Jeff on the shoulder, with his sly grin.

"Too bad were the only ones in this group of friends that both slept with Candice Michelle." Jeff replied.

"Touché, my friend." Randy replied.

"Hey…she's your crazy ex girlfriend." Jeff replied; getting a chuckle out of Randy.

"Yeah…but at least she didn't try & dupe me saying I was the father of her child." Randy replied.

"Touché." Jeff replied, clicking beer bottles with Randy, & taking a swig of their beer.

"On a different matter…Jarrett has been going around town talking smack about you…says he can out do you on the track…any time…any place…any day." Randy replied.

Jeff laughed. "I'm not worried about that mother fucker & what he says about me." Jeff replied.

"But?" Randy replied as he took a sip of his beer.

"But…he seems to have a vested interest in my girlfriend." Jeff replied.

"I think every guy does." Randy replied. "She's a model…so you better learn to get used to it." Randy replied with a smile.

"It's not because of that." Jeff replied.

"Then what else could it be?" Randy asked.

"I don't know…but it's different." Jeff replied, as he looked though the window to see Stacey & Trish talking & looking through magazines.

**ASHLEY / MICKIE:**

Mickie sat on Ashley's bed, as Ashley looked for something to wear tomorrow to John's party.

"So…what is it like dating Matt now?" Mickie asked, as Ashley turned her head, & had a huge smile on her face.

"Honestly…it's been amazing." Ashley asked.

"Really?" Mickie asked with a smile.

Ashley nodded yes. "He's kind…loyal…loving…he's everything that I want in a guy." Ashley replied.

"That's good Ash…you deserve someone like Matt…but I have to ask you…does he ever talk about …you know, Amy…at all?" Mickie asked.

"No…at least when he is not with me." Ashley replied.

There was a pause.

"I mean…they dated for centuries…I get that he also loved her, but he's moved on…and she obviously has." Ashley replied.

"Tell me about it." Mickie replied, with a look on her face, as Ashley let out a small chuckle.

"Did Amy speak to you at Steph's bridal shower?" Mickie asked.

"I mean…she was polite as she could be given I am dating her ex & said hello, but you can feel the awkwardness between us…like there was some tension in the air." Ashley replied, with half a smile.

"Well…she spoke to me…a little…not much." Mickie replied.

"Maybe she thinks we all hate her because of the whole Adam / Matt fiasco?" Ashley asked.

"Or maybe she just hates you because you're dating her ex boyfriend & breaking the girl code?" Mickie asked, & Ashley turned around.

"And she didn't break a code by dating Matt's friend…Adam Copeland?" Ashley asked.

"Technically…Matt & Adam were not friends…more like acquaintances." Mickie replied.

"I beg to differ." Ashley replied defensively. "I am pretty sure Matt & Adam were friends." Ashley replied, as she hung up a dress in her closet.

"Look…I don't mean to upset you…it's not my intention to, & you know I support you & Matt…I really do…but I when it comes to guys & our circle of girlfriends, I am going to always chose our friends…I just don't want there to be any tension." Mickie replied.

"Tension…are you sure you're talking about the tension that Amy seems to have with me…or the tension you have against Maria for dating John…because he was never yours Mickie…or Maria's…but everyone knew he always liked Maria…and she finally chose him…but he had always chosen her." Ashley replied.

"I only came over here as a friend…and the last time I checked, it was Maria going around town claiming you had been the girl that John was sleeping with." Mickie replied, as she got up to leave.

"Wait…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that…it was wrong of me…and I apologize." Ashley said, as she sat on her bed, & Mickie turned around from the door way.

"It's so hard fitting in with Matt & his friends, & that whole group of people…I just don't want anyone to hate me because I want to be happy…it's hard enough being compared to Amy." Ashley replied.

Mickie sat by Ashley, & put her arm around her. "No one is going to hate you…or compare you…and besides, Trish is dating Jeff again, & you'll have her to talk to." Mickie replied.

"Thanks…but we all know where Trish Stratus's loyalties lie…with Amy Dumas." Ashley replied.

**JESSE / SHANNON:**

The two friends were playing pool, & Shannon seemed to notice that Jesse kept staring at Chris Sabin.

"Every time I see you, you keep staring at Sabin…is there something that you need to tell me, like you have the hots for the guy, because if you do…you're going to have to compete with Velvet for that one…and my money is on Velvet…the girls smoking hot." Shannon replied.

Jesse cut Shannon a look, as Shannon hit the ball into the pocket.

"I could care less about that mother fucker." Jesse replied.

"Sabin or Velvet?" Shannon asked teasing Jesse, getting look from Jesse.

"Ah…so there is something about Sabin that you don't like…I knew it." Shannon replied.

Jesse didn't say anything, as he moved around the pool table for his turn.

"What gives dude? Why don't you like Sabin?" Shannon asked, as just as soon as he asked it, Velvet walked in & gave Sabin a hug.

Shannon watched Sabin & Velvet hug, & turned back to Jesse. With the look on Jesse's face, he knew the reason was Velvet.

"Velvet…that's what you have against Sabin? You like her." Shannon replied.

Trying to not talk about the subject, Jesse changed the topic. "So…you seen Hardy lately?" Jesse asked.

"Which one? Matt or Jeff? If Matt…no…he is stuck up Ashley's ass here lately, & if you mean Jeff, another no…he & Trish just made up…so there making up for lost time, if you get my point…and nice try by the way, but don't change the subject." Shannon replied.

"You should give Jeffro a call…let's get together & do some dirt biking." Jesse replied, as he threw his pool stick on the pool table, before Shannon could respond, they heard Velvet laugh, & their attention went to her.

"Not until you answer the question bro…do you not like Sabin, because he is dating Velvet Sky?" Shannon asked.

"Velvet is free to date who she wants." Jesse replied, as he sipped on his beer.

"Yeah…I figured that…so have you told her how you feel? Hell, does she even know your back?" Shannon asked.

"Have you told Brooke Tessmacher that you like her, or are you going to pull a Jeff & sit back & pine away for her?" Jesse asked defensively, as Brooke walked in.

"You know what they say." Jesse said. "There's no time like the present." Jesse finished, getting a look from Shannon.

"I'm out." Jesse replied, as he slapped down $50.00 on the pool table, & left.

**TORRIE / MARYSE:**

Torrie was lying on her bed, & heard a knock at her window.

"Maryse?" Torrie asked with a laugh, as she opened her window, & let Maryse in.

"Hey." Maryse said, as climbed through the window.

"What are you doing here? And why didn't you just use the front door?" Torrie asked.

"It's after midnight…I didn't want to wake your parents…and I could really use an old friend to talk to." Maryse replied.

"Okay." Torrie replied as she pulled out a chair from her desk, & sat down, as Maryse sat on Torrie's window seat.

"I think I am going to break-up with Ted." Maryse confessed.

"Why?" Torrie asked stunned.

"Ever since this whole fiasco went down with Candice, Cody, all of it…we just cannot get along…he sides with Cody…and despite what Candice has done, she is a good mother to that little girl." Maryse replied.

"And…I think I may still have feelings for Miz." Maryse replied.

"Have you cheated on Ted?" Torrie asked.

"No." Maryse replied stunned.

"Good – because I think you should just be honest with him…but before you do it for another guy, make sure that guy still feels the same way about you." Torrie replied, & Maryse smiled.

"Thanks." Maryse replied.

"Um…there's something else." Maryse replied.

"What?" Torrie asked.

"JBL offered me a job to be his assistant." Maryse replied, & Torrie was taken aback by.

"Oh…okay." Torrie replied.

"Are you upset?" Maryse asked.

"No…but I thought Brooke was his assistant?" Torrie asked confused, as she turned around to her dresser, fidgeting with the perfume bottles on it.

"He fired her." Maryse replied. There was a pause.

"I am guessing because there is this really smart, beautiful blonde by the name of Torrie Wilson that he likes, & wants to see if they actually had a chance." Maryse replied, with a smile.

Torrie turned back around to face Maryse, "Ah, I don't think that is why he fired her." Torrie replied.

"Seriously?" Maryse replied with a smile on her face.

"He probably doesn't want to get sued for sexual harassment." Torrie replied.

"Nah…if that were the case, he would of never entered into a sexual relationship with her...I think he fired her for you…I saw how close you two were at the hospital that night of Christy's accident." Maryse replied.

"He was being a friend." Torrie replied.

"He was being more than that to you…and you know it." Maryse replied.

"I'll see you later." Maryse replied, as she stood up & went out the window.

Torrie walked over to the window & closed it, as Maryse left & locked it. Torrie sat on her window seat, wondering if JBL really fired Brooke because he had real genuine feelings for her.

**SHANNON / BROOKE:**

"Can I get another beer?" Shannon asked the bar tender, as he stood next to Brooke who was also drinking.

"Hey…I'm Shannon Moore." Shannon replied.

"I know who you are." Brooke replied.

Shannon looked at her with a "really?" look on his face.

"Your Jeff Hardy's go-fer." Brooke replied, as she got up & went to sit at a table. Insulted by her comments, Shannon followed her.

"I am nobody's go-fer…least of all Jeff Hardy's…I am his best friend…there is a difference…so don't get it twisted." Shannon replied.

"Whatever…like I care what you are to him anyway." Brooke replied.

"And remind me what you're to JBL? Since when did screwing your boss become a part of your job description?" Shannon asked.

"I am his assistant." Brooke replied.

"That would be ex assistant." Shannon replied. Brooke was silent & Shannon could tell he was getting under skin, knowing that she was fired. "Yeah…I guess being Jeff Hardy's go-fer, there is an upside…getting his coffee…picking up his dry cleaning…and then I get to hear all of the juicy news…like his business manager firing his assistant, that would be you…and replacing you with Maryse Ouellet…that's got to hurt." Shannon replied, as he left, leaving Brooke steaming mad in her chair.

Shannon flew open the doors to the bar, flicking through his key ring, trying to find his car key. "What a fucking bitch." Shannon replied under his breath.

Pissed, Brooke got up & stomped out into the parking lot.

"Hey!" Brooke yelled at Shannon. Shannon didn't turn around. Brook started walking towards Shannon.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Brooke screamed.

Shannon turned around, aggravated.

"Whatever you have to say…save it." Shannon replied.

Brooke folded her arms, "You know Jeff is a pretty decent guy…so why would his best friend be such an asshole?" Brooke asked.

"JBL is a pretty decent guy…so why in the hell would he mess around with a bitch like you?" Shannon replied. "Oh wait…he ended it…and moved onto someone decent…Torrie Wilson!" Shannon screamed at Brooke.

Brooke let out a snide laugh.

"What?" Shannon yelled.

"Just goes to show that you are the prime example that men don't know a damn thing!" Brooke yelled back at Shannon. "There not together…looks like you're the idiot." Brooke replied, as she started to walk off, & Shannon grabbed her arm, & turned her around.

"No…the idiot is the person that slept with their boss believing that he actually cared a damn about her…and she is too damn oblivious to see that there just maybe a decent man out there…that cares about her." Shannon replied, as he let go of Brooke's arm, & got in his car & sped out of the parking lot, leaving Brook breathless, & something to think about.

**MELINA / EVE:**

The two friends were at the music store checking out CD's & gossiping.

"So…I heard Torrie & Maryse patched things up…that's good, right?" Melina asked.

"Yeah…they were always the best of friends…until…well…Candice." Eve replied.

"Don't remind me…Candice has costed all of us so much." Melina replied.

"Yeah…but no matter how you try to look at it, she still lives here…and we are bound to run into her…somewhere…sometime." Eve replied.

"Yeah…unfortunate for us." Melina replied, with half a smile.

"Yeah." Eve replied, with a sad smile. "Have you at least tired to talk to John again, since Mickie's party that night?" Eve asked.

"No…he's too far up Barbie's ass to see the sunlight." Melina replied.

"Well…Cena is having a little gathering at his house soon, & I know John will be there, why don't you try & talk to him again there?" Eve asked.

Melina rolled her eyes. "Like that would ever happen…at John Cena's party…with Kelly Kelly there on the arm of the man I am in love with?" Melina asked. "Yeah…that's not going to happen." Melina replied.

"I'm just trying to think of a place you could talk to him, & not look as if you are trying to get him alone." Eve replied.

"Your sweet…and I appreciate that, but I don't think it's going to happen…and why should it…I am the one that screwed it up by kissing Batista…John has every reason not to trust me…and if he doesn't trust you, he's not going to be with you." Melina replied.

"Have you seen Batista…since he has been in…jail?" Eve asked.

"No…they have him in an isolated cell…and I never go back there…well, if I am being truthful, Lawler doesn't let me go back there…he's just protecting me." Melina replied with a smile, & Eve smiled back at her.

**JEFF / TRISH:**

Stacey & Randy left, & Trish was cleaning up the kitchen.

"You want some help?" Jeff asked as he came into the kitchen.

"I think I got it…but thanks for the offer." Trish replied, as Jeff nodded, & sat down at the kitchen island, looking through the magazines Trish & Stacey were looking at.

"Modern Bride?" Jeff asked, as he flipped through the pages.

Trish turned around, as she dried her hands, & walked up to the island, leaning over the counter, looking at the magazine too.

"She thinks Randy is going to pop the question soon…and she wants to be prepared." Trish replied.

"That's our Keibs." Jeff replied. "But are you sure, that this is…you know…not for her, but you?" Jeff asked.

"What? Marriage?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Jeff replied, as he closed the magazine & looked at Trish. "Do you ever think about getting married one day? Being married?" Jeff continued.

Trish looked skeptical at Jeff for a minute. What was he getting at? And why was he talking about marriage now? They just got back together.

"I mean…yeah…I can see myself being married…one day." Trish replied. There was an awkward pause.

"Do you see yourself getting married?" Trish asked.

"Only to you." Jeff replied as he folded his arms, the tattoo one over the bare one, & leaned back into the island chair. Trish smiled. She had never seen Jeff so serious & intense about their relationship. He was still the same Jeff on the outside…but on the inside he had changed, a little. Maybe it was all of the things that they had been through recently.

"Is that right?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…I've always said that…and I mean it…is that so crazy for me to say?" Jeff asked.

"No…but." Trish replied.

"Just spit it out Stratus." Jeff replied, & Trish looked at him.

"We just got back together; I don't think we should be rushing into…marriage." Trish replied.

Jeff laughed.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I just asked a simple question…can you see yourself getting married…I didn't say let's go get married." Jeff replied. "But it's good to know, that I don't need to pop the question anytime soon." Jeff replied, as he got up.

"It's not like that Hardy…and you know it." Trish replied.

"I think I am gonna go home." Jeff replied.

"Don't be like that…this is your home too." Trish replied as she rounded the island, & put her hands on Jeff's stomach, & hung onto his shirt with her hands, as they looked into each other's eyes. "I only love you." Trish continued.

Jeff took his hands & rubbed her shoulders. "I know that." Jeff replied, as he looked at her.

"Then why are you leaving?" Trish asked.

"Ah." Jeff let out.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I stay here…you stay with me…but we really don't have a place that's ours…Jeff's & Trish's." Jeff replied, getting a look from Trish.

"I'll sale this house tomorrow if you want me to….or I'll put your name on the deed…whatever you want." Trish replied.

Jeff smiled.

"What?" Trish asked.

"It's not about that…it's about you & I…looking for a place together…building a place together…a place that is ours." Jeff replied.

There was an awkward pause…and Trish could tell that this really bothered Jeff.

"Someday I am going to marry you Jeff Hardy…and someday you're going to marry me…it may not be today…it may not be next week…but when that day comes, it will be right…and it will be our time…on our terms…no one else's…and with it, we will have our own place…Jeff & Trish Hardy's." Trish replied, as she leaned up & kissed Jeff, & he kissed her back.

Jeff leaned back, & had his hands on Trish's face. Jeff looked into Trish's eyes; he could tell that they were glassy, like she wanted to cry. He knew he couldn't live without her. "I love you." Jeff whispered, as he kissed her on her cheek, & left.

A few hours later, Trish was sitting in her sunroom, admiring the moonlight on the lake, thinking about her earlier conversation with Jeff, when she heard a knock on the glass, & turned to see it was Adam Copeland.

"Adam?" Trish asked.

"Hey…sorry to bother you but I really need to talk to you…it's about Amy." Adam replied.

"Well, you've come at a perfect time…Jeff just left…come in." Trish replied, as she locked the door behind her.

**JEFF:**

Jeff made his way into a crowded bar, & what a dive it was.

Just as Jeff got there, he spotted Ken Anderson & Rob Van Dam.

The three friends greeted each other, & started talking, until Jeff heard a familiar voice, & turned around. It was Austin Aries. He was being cocky as usual. Immediate rage flew through Jeff, & he made his way to Austin, & grabbed him by his clothes, & slung him up into the wall.

"Damn - what the hell is your problem Hardy?" Austin replied, as he tried to move Jeff's hands off him, to no avail.

"My problem is you & your pupper master, Jeff Jarrett." Jeff replied, as Jeff's friends stood behind him, surprised by their friend's reaction to Austin Aries.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Austin replied.

"I think you do." Jeff replied, as he squeezed Austin tighter, around the throat.

"Jeff, come on man…your cutting his circulation off." Anderson replied. He had never seen Jeff this mad, since the party at the Hardy's when Zack Ryder, slapped Trish on her butt.

"Stay away from Trish…do you understand me? If I as so much as see you look in her direction…I will fucking kill you." Jeff replied, as he let go of Aries, & turned to leave with Aries gasping for air.

"There was a storm coming man…I was just trying to be helpful & get her to safety before it got worse." Austin replied, as he leaned over, with his hands on his knees, & coughed, causing Jeff to turn back around, & walk up to Aries.

"I was just trying to help her man! I would thought you would be a little appreciative that I was trying to help your lady out." Austin yelled.

Anderson & RVD looked to each other & then to Jeff.

"If you want to me to be appreciative, then stay away from Trish…stay away from me…stay away from my friends…and stay away from my family…because whatever game you & Jarrett are playing, there not a part of it…especially Trish…or the next time, I promise you, you won't be able to gasp for air." Jeff replied as he walked away.

"Does that include Amy Dumas?" Austin yelled out, & Jeff stopped in his tracks, & turned around & walked back over to Aries.

"I mean…since she isn't fucking your brother any more…because she was fucking Adam Copeland, when she was still fucking Matt…I assume she's not a part of the Jeff Hardy equation anymore." Austin replied.

Jeff smiled, & then it quickly went it away, as it appeared, & slammed Austin back up against the wall. "Stay away from my family…and so you won't make no mistake about it…that includes Amy Dumas…understand?" Jeff asked, as he slapped Aries hard on the cheek, before walking away.

Despite what Amy had done to his brother, Jeff still cared about Amy…she had been his best friend for forever…long before she started dating Matt.

**TRISH / ADAM:**

The two were sitting on the couch discussing Amy, & how depressed she's been since everything blew up…mainly because she lost the most important friend to her, Jeff Hardy.

"I mean Adam…Jeff is his own person, & I have learned through the years, not to push him, when he doesn't want to be pushed." Trish replied.

"All I am asking for Jeff to do is to call Amy." Adam replied, as they both heard a door open & then close. Not long after, Jeff walked into the room.

"What the hell is this piece of shit doing here?" Jeff asked, as he came at Adam, prompting Trish to get between the two.

"I know you don't like me Jeff." Adam said.

"Like you? I hate your fucking guts!" Jeff yelled. "You couldn't find your own girlfriend, instead, you had to steal Matt's? You're a fucking loser Adam!" Jeff yelled.

"Jeff, please – he came over here, to talk to me about Amy." Trish replied.

"You don't know how to use a phone?" Jeff asked.

"I wanted to talk to Trish in person." Adam replied.

"When I'm not here…how convenient for you." Jeff replied.

"Adam wanted me to talk to you about Amy…try & get you to talk to her." Trish replied.

"If you want me to speak to Amy, you can address it with me…instead of using my girlfriend to do your dirty work….then again, you were always a piece of shit…could never do anything on your own…which is why I am so surprised why Amy even gave you a thought." Jeff replied, & Trish was silent…and so was Adam.

"What's the matter? You don't have anything to say?" Jeff replied, & Adam was still silent.

"You were always a coward." Jeff replied, & Adam was still silent.

"You can leave now." Jeff said, as Adam turned to leave.

"Thanks for the talk Trish…always nice seeing you." Adam replied, as he walked to the door, & Trish followed.

"I'm sorry…tell Amy I will see her tomorrow." Trish replied, as Adam nodded a yes, & left.

Trish turned to face Jeff, & crossed her arms.

"You apologized to that piece of shit after what he's done?" Jeff asked.

"He came over here for Amy, Jeff, because you won't talk to her." Trish replied.

"There's a reason I won't…she was fucking that piece of shit, while she was dating my brother…she should of thought of the consequences of her actions before she did what she did Trish!" Jeff screamed at Trish.

There was an awkward pause.

"Matt is my brother…he is my blood & when it comes down to it…I am going to be loyal to him…but you…you seem to be loyal to Adam…rather than me." Jeff replied.

"That is crazy…now you're just being stupid." Trish replied back, as she walked past Jeff, into the kitchen.

"Am I?" Jeff asked, as Trish turned around.

"Matt has seemed to move on…just fine…it wasn't even 2 months, & he's dating Ashley, Jeff." Trish screamed.

"I mean…he really loved Amy didn't he? She devoted how many years of her life to him, & he just moves on like that." Trish replied. "I mean what is it with you Hardy's anyway? The women you claim to love so damn much, you can move on in an instant from." Trish replied, pissing Jeff off.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked. "I never moved on from you…when you dated Shawn all those years, I let it be known to you that I liked you & wanted you…you & Gabriel…same thing…you & AJ, well, I wasn't really worried about that one…that was all of 2 seconds." Jeff replied.

"I can't believe you!" Trish replied.

Before Trish or Jeff could respond, Trish's phone went off from a text message. Trish looked at her phone.

"Hey – overheard Ken & Rob talking about Jeff getting into a brawl tonight with Aries? Is Jeff okay?" – Hemme.

"What? What is it?" Jeff asked.

"Why were you getting into a brawl tonight with Austin Aries? I thought you went home?" Trish asked, as Jeff stood there, with his eyebrow raised staring into the face of the woman he loved.


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**THANKS to everyone who has been reading my story & following it along…I APPRECITE all of the reviews & feedback. Ya'll are the reason I have continued with this story.**

**TRISH / JEFF:**

Jeff walked past Trish.

"I'm waiting Hardy." Trish replied, as she turned around.

Jeff was silent.

"Are you going to answer me on why you went to bar, & got into a fight with Austin Aries…of all people?" Trish asked.

"When I feel like you're being loyal to me rather than that piece of shit that just left here, we'll talk." Jeff replied, as he walked out & slammed the door. He was pissed, there was no doubt about it. Trish was the only person that could get under his skin like that.

Trish propped herself on her counter top, & leaned back into the cabinets. "Ugh…why is he like this!" Trish asked herself.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**MELINA / AUSTIN ARIES:**

Melina was finishing up with some data entry paperwork, when Jerry Lawler left the station. As soon as the door shut, Melina looked back to the door that you walk through to get the jail portion of the police station. She thought about going back to see Batista, but wondered if she would live to regret it. Melina was brought out of her thought by a text message.

"**Hope your coming tonight – miss you!" – Trish **

Melina smiled at her friend's message. She & Trish haven't spent much time together since the trip to Cabo, the trial, & Amy & Matt breaking up. Melina was looking forward to getting some much needed girl time in at Stephanie's bachelorette party. Melina finished with her paperwork, & said good-bye to other officers in the building.

Melina walked to her car, & felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around.

"What do you want?" Melina asked, as she turned around with her pepper spray pulled out.

"Whoa! I'm sorry, I am new to this town, & I was just lost…I just need directions to South Parker Street?" the man asked.

Batista heard voices coming from outside & stood up & looked out his cell window that was level with the ground. There he saw Melina talking with a man he knew…all too well…Austin Aries.

"South Parker Street?" Melina asked.

"Yeah." Austin replied.

"That's the bad side of Cameron…why would you want to go there, if you're new to town?" Melina asked. The cop side of her was kicking in. "And you look familiar…have we met before?" Melina asked.

"I don't think so…not unless we met in a past life." Austin replied. "I'm Austin…Austin Aries." Austin replied, as he held out his hand for Melina to shake.

"Don't do it Mel!" Batista yelled from inside his cell to the window.

"You turn left out of this parking lot…go 8 blocks & make a right…follow the road until the first 4 way stop you come to, & turn left. South Parker is the second street on the right." Melina replied, as she got into her car.

"Thanks." Austin replied. "Wait, I didn't catch your name?" Austin asked.

"That's because I didn't give it to you." Melina replied, as she got into her car, locked it, & left.

"Good girl." Batista replied to himself, as he watched Melina drive off, as did Aries.

**MARIA / JOHN:**

"So…you boys are going to behave, right?" Maria asked, as she put her earrings on, while getting dressed in front of the dresser.

"I don't know…maybe." John replied, as he came up from behind Maria, & put his arms around her, as they both looked into the mirror at themselves.

"You know…we're a pretty good looking pair, Kanellis." John replied, as Maria smiled, & turned around to face John, with her arms around his neck.

"I am such a lucky girl." Maria replied, as John leaned in to kiss her. While kissing, they were interrupted by the door bell.

"Ugh!" John replied, as Maria laughed. "You better get that." Maria replied, as she turned around to finish dressing, & John went to get the door.

John hopped down the stairs, & opened the door. "Mickie?" John asked.

"Hey…I need to talk to you." Mickie replied, & John could tell it was serious.

"Sure…let's go out back to the patio." John replied, as he walked out of the house, & they walked down to the lake, where the patio was, little did they know, that Maria saw them walk out of the house, & down to the patio.

**TRISH:**

Trish was in her shower, thinking about last night's argument with Jeff. She closed her eyes, & had a flashback to when they were in high school.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Trish was in the library studying, when Shawn Michaels walked in, & Madison Rayne was right behind him, as usual. Shawn & Trish were fighting, & he always used Madison to make her jealous – only Madison was always too happy to assist. Trish sat at her table, studying, & Shawn openly flirted with Madison right in front of Trish's face. Jeff was sitting a few tables back from Trish, drawing sketches & saw the whole thing too. It made Jeff so mad the way Shawn treated Trish. She deserved better Jeff thought. **_

_**Shawn approached Trish.**_

"_**Why are you doing this to me?" Trish asked, & Shawn smiled.**_

"_**I am not doing anything." Shawn replied.**_

"_**Your openly flirting with Madison in front of me…your girlfriend…don't you care how that makes me feel?" Trish asked with almost a tear in her eye.**_

"_**Don't you care how it makes me feel when we're together, making out, & you won't go no further than that? You don't love me…you only love yourself…and your stupid GPA." Shawn replied, as he & Madison left the library. Jeff heard the whole conversation, unaware to Trish.**_

_**Trish got up, & went to put her book back on its shelf, & bumped into Jeff, as she wiped her tears.**_

"_**Watch where you're going." Trish replied.**_

"_**I was just coming to put my book back." Jeff replied. "Are you okay?" Jeff asked nervously. Trish was silent. "I saw Shawn…that guy's such an asshole…I don't know why you put up with him." Jeff replied.**_

"_**I'm fine." Trish replied shortly, as she walked past Jeff & back to her table gathering up her books for her next class. Jeff followed Trish.**_

"_**If you were my girl, I would treat you with care…like you deserve to be treated." Jeff replied in anger at Shawn.**_

"_**Well, I'm not your girl…and I never will be…so just drop it Hardy." Trish replied, as she got her things & left the library in a hurry.**_

_**Trish made it to her next class, & was flipping through her book, when she came across a drawing. It was of her, & how sad she looked in the library. In the corner of the drawing, there was a message. "I would never hurt you." The drawing was signed, Jeff. Trish quickly wiped the tear away when the teacher walked into the classroom & she quickly folded the drawing & put it in her book. After school was over, Trish sat on the brick wall, & took out the drawing, & looked at it again. Her focus was shifted, when she spotted Shawn & Madison playing around in the courtyard, laughing. Rage flew inside of Trish, & she folded the picture back up, & placed into her book, & walked over to Shawn & Madison.**_

"_**We need to talk." Trish said to Shawn as she walked toward him.**_

"_**Uh…he's busy." Madison replied.**_

"_**I wasn't talking to you." Trish replied, causing Madison to get defensive, like she was going to get into a fight with Trish.**_

"_**Well, I was talking to you." Madison replied.**_

"_**I don't talk to trash." Trish replied.**_

"_**Funny…because you're best friend is a piece of it." Madison replied. Madison was referring to Amy. She was still pissed that she did not get invited to Amy's sleep over, & Candice Michelle was able to score an invite. To Madison, that was an insult…to Amy, that was being devious…and where Amy could be devious to Madison, she took the opportunity…after all; Amy's loyalties lied with Trish.**_

"_**You really should see a therapist…to help you get over not being invited to Amy's birthday party sleep over…jealousy…it looks childish on you…not to mention desperate." Trish replied.**_

_**As Madison & Trish were getting into it, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Shane, Amy, & Velvet all happened to walk right up when the fuss was going on, & they stopped to watch.**_

"_**I can't believe he is not intervening." Velvet replied.**_

"_**I can." Jeff replied.**_

"_**You just think you're so damn perfect don't you? In your perfect clothes, your perfect car, your perfect mansion, your perfect friends, your perfect GPA…and your perfect boyfriend…well, you know…perfect gets boring too…otherwise, your boyfriend, wouldn't be all over me." Madison replied, getting a look from Trish.**_

_**Trish was being humiliated…and Jeff couldn't take it anymore.**_

"_**Hey Trish." Jeff called out, as Madison, Shawn, & Trish all turned around to see Jeff coming.**_

"_**Sorry to interrupt." Jeff said, as he approached them.**_

"_**What the hell do you want?" Shawn asked, as he became defensive. He knew how Jeff felt about Trish.**_

"_**What are you doing?" Trish barely whispered to Jeff, & he smiled.**_

"_**I just wanted to thank you…for the last minute study session in the library today." Jeff replied.**_

_**Amy & Matt could hear Jeff & they just smiled.**_

"_**What are you talking about loser?" Shawn replied.**_

"_**Hey look Shawn…you got an amazing girlfriend here…she was kind enough to help me out with some chemistry homework." Jeff replied, as he smiled at Trish, & she looked confused.**_

"_**I think I could use a little more help…in chemistry…we could study at my place…seeing as you & I have some…chemistry stuff…to work out." Jeff replied, as he inched closer to Trish.**_

"_**Yeah right…Trish has better things to do…come on sweetheart." Shawn replied, as Shawn went to grab Trish's hand, she pulled out his grasp.**_

"_**Okay…how does 6:00 pm sound?" Trish asked.**_

"_**What?" Shawn asked.**_

"_**Sounds perfect." Jeff replied.**_

"_**And instead of me going all the way out to the Hardy place, you can come to my house?" Trish asked.**_

"_**Even better." Jeff replied, as he walked away, & Trish watched him leave. Jeff Hardy was peaking her curiosity.**_

_**The Stratus's were all sitting at the dinner table, eating dessert, when the door bell rang, & Ms. Stratus went to answer it.**_

"_**Can I help you?" Alice asked.**_

"_**I'm here to study with Trish." Jeff replied.**_

"_**Okay…come in." Alice replied.**_

"_**Trish." Alice called out, as she made her way to the kitchen, followed by Jeff. "You have a visitor." Alice finished, as she & Jeff stepped into the kitchen, to Trish's surprise.**_

_**Trish got up, "Thanks mom." **_

_**Trish grabbed Jeff by the arm, & led him to the study, & locked the door.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" Trish asked panicked.**_

"_**You told me to come here at 6 pm so you could help me study." Jeff replied.**_

_**Trish was silent. "Everyone heard you…even your own boyfriend." Jeff replied.**_

"_**I thought you were helping me to make Shawn jealous?" Trish replied. "I didn't think that you would actually show up here." Trish replied.**_

"_**It's fine…I can leave." Jeff replied, as he started to leave, Trish called out, "Wait!" Jeff turned around & Trish approached him.**_

"_**We're just studying…no flirting…no talking about Shawn…just chemistry." Trish replied.**_

_**Jeff smiled, "It's what I'm here for…Chemistry." **_

"_**I mean it Hardy…there's nothing going on…between us." Trish replied, sternly.**_

_**The two went to Trish's room, & she was really into her studies, & Jeff was pacing around her room, looking at everything. Pictures, crowns, everything. **_

"_**I cannot believe that you & Ames are best friends." Jeff replied.**_

"_**Why is that so hard to believe?" Trish asked.**_

"_**You too are so different." Jeff replied, as he sat on Trish's window bench seat.**_

"_**And it's creepy that Jericho sneaks in your window." Jeff replied, getting a laugh from Trish.**_

"_**I think it's creepy that you haven't dated a girl since you been in high school." Trish replied. "I mean, it's not like you can't get one…all the girls love them some Jeff Hardy." Trish replied, getting Jeff to blush.**_

"_**I'm still waiting on the right one." Jeff replied, as he & Trish looked into each other's eyes. **_

"_**Well…good luck on that…I'm sure she'll be a lucky girl." Trish replied, as she went back to her studies.**_

_**The next day at school, Jeff was walking down the hall, & Shawn, Hunter, Kevin, & Scott were all waiting on him. **_

"_**I heard you were at my girlfriend's house last night." Shawn stated out loud, as soon as Jeff walked by.**_

"_**You heard right…but technically, if you want to be specific, I was in her bedroom." Jeff replied, getting under Shawn's skin. There was no way that this clown was ever in Trish's room, the only guys that had ever been in her room, besides her dad, was him or Chris Jericho, Shawn thought.**_

"_**Like that would ever happen!" Nash replied, & all the guys laughed.**_

"_**You're a liar." Shawn replied. "And when Trish learns that you have been spreading rumors that you were with her, alone in her bedroom, she'll never have anything to do with you again…PUNK!" Shawn replied.**_

_**Jeff laughed. "Her window bench is quite comfortable…with the exception of Jericho's bedroom window right across from you…and the shelves full of pictures, crowns, awards…it's cute…especially, the picture with her & Amy swimming at the my family's lake…two summers ago…it adds a nice touch, don't you think? A little piece of Hardy…in her room?" Jeff replied, & Shawn was fuming.**_

"_**I think an even better touch would be for Trish to trash everything in that room that has anything to do with you…that could only make it better." Jeff replied. "You don't even deserve her…God knows why, but she loves you…and you don't even deserve it." Jeff finished.**_

"_**Do you love her Hardy? Because if you do, you'll just be disappointed." Shawn replied.**_

"_**I love her more than you could ever love anyone." Jeff replied, as he walked away, punching a locker, along his way, unaware that Trish heard the entire conversation behind a set of lockers.**_

**TORRIE:**

Torrie was in a rush leaving her house, as she was late for Stephanie's bachelorette party at Trish's house.

Just as Torrie opened her door, JBL was there.

"JBL?" Torrie asked.

"Hi." JBL replied, as he took off his hat.

"Can I talk to you?" JBL asked.

"Actually…it's not a real good time…I'm running late for Steph's bachelorette party." Torrie replied.

"Right…I forgot about that…the wedding of the century." JBL replied, as he laughed, & Torrie did too.

"Maybe we could meet tomorrow?" Torrie asked.

"Perfect…I'll call you." JBL replied, as Torrie smiled, & he left.

**JOHN / MICKIE:**

The two friends made their way down to the patio by the lake.

"So what did you want to talk about?" John asked, as he & Mickie took a seat on the flagstone rock wall.

"I just came to tell you that Ashley & I made up." Mickie replied.

John looked confused. "Did you two have a fight?" John asked.

"Sort of." Mickie replied. Judging by Mickie's facial expression, John could only imagine what it was about.

"Do I want to know what about?" John asked.

"Matt…Adam…Amy…and…you." Mickie replied.

"Me? Why me?" John asked a little irritated. He was finally in a good place with Maria, & wanted it to stay that way…it was bad enough that he slept with Trish, his friend, who was also the girlfriend of his other friend, Jeff Hardy…and already enough people knew too much about that.

"It sort of spinned to you, me, & Maria…because Ashley got defensive." Mickie replied.

"This cannot be good." John replied, as he turned around to face the lake.

"Just hear me out." Mickie replied, & John turned around.

"I'm listening." John replied.

"Ashley got defensive about Amy & Matt, & turned it around that I was jealous of you & Maria…and it's no secret how I felt about you…and how you have always felt about Maria…and I just wanted you to know, that I am not jealous of you & Maria…and I hope you two are extremely happy." Mickie replied.

"Thanks Mickie…that means a lot." John replied, as the two friends hugged, & Maria watched from the window. Maria wondered if it was Mickie that was the girl John had slept with.

**TRISH:**

Trish got out of the shower, & was surprised to see Jeff sitting there on her vanity chair bench, that had tassels hanging on the bottom of it. Jeff looked like he hadn't slept. He had his elbows placed on his legs near his knees, with his hands clasped together. He looked up when Trish walked in.

"Hey." Jeff replied with an "I'm sorry" in his tone.

"Hey." Trish replied, as she removed the towel from her head, & let her wet hair fall on her shoulders, & she took a seat next to Jeff, & looked at him, while he looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry about last night & what I said…I should have never said that…I just don't like Adam…and what he did to my brother, when he was supposed to be a friend." Jeff replied, as he looked to Trish.

"Do you forgive me?" Jeff asked.

Trish smiled, "Of coarse I forgive you Hardy…but you can't take your anger out on me every time you see Amy & Adam…she's my best friend…and I want her to feel comfortable coming over here if she wants…that doesn't mean I agree with how she went about things…Adam was just trying to make peace between you & Amy…because he loves her…and she loves you…that doesn't mean that there has to be peace between you & Adam." Trish replied.

Jeff nodded in agreement. "The only thing is, I am not sure if I am ready to make peace with Amy…when she betrayed Matt…she betrayed me too." Jeff replied.

Trish looked into Jeff's green eyes…she put her hand into his tattooed one, "I understand…and just so you know, I support you on whatever you decide." Trish replied.

"Thanks." Jeff replied, as he stood up, & pulled off his shirt, to reveal his new tattoo on his side.

"Does this also mean that you support me, if I want you to take another shower…with me?" Jeff replied, as he bent down & picked Trish up, who was laughing & giggling.

Trish put her arms around Jeff in the shower, kissing & hugging him, as he ran his finger tips down her back.

After the shower, the two were in the large bathroom getting ready. Trish in her pink tank top, & pink pajama pants; Jeff in his boxer briefs & shirtless.

"So…what do ya'll have in store tonight for Hunter?" Trish asked.

"I have no idea…Shawn & Nash is in charge of that." Jeff replied.

Trish chuckled, as she asked, "Should I be frightened?"

"Definitely not." Jeff replied.

"I don't know Hardy…you…getting into fights here lately." Trish replied, turning her head, to look at Jeff…who was shaving his face.

There was a silence.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with Aries?" Trish asked, as she turned back to her vanity.

Jeff turned around, to talk to Trish, & before he started, he saw something on her.

"What the hell is that?" Jeff asked.

"What's what?" Trish asked, as he moved toward her, lowering the back of her pajama pant.

"That? Is that a tattoo?" Jeff asked.

"Stop." Trish replied, as she got up.

"No…turn around." Jeff replied, as he touched her arm, moving her around.

The tattoo was small, & it was of the Hardy H that Jeff designed for his brand.

"When did you get that?" Jeff asked, as Trish turned around.

"Cabo." Trish replied, as she sat back down, & Jeff smiled.

"What?" Trish asked.

"You got a tattoo of my brand's logo above your ass, when you were dating AJ Styles? SWEEEET!" Jeff replied, & Trish laughed.

Trish & Jeff finished getting ready; she was hosting Steph's bachelorette party at her house. The door bell rang, & Trish went to get the door.

"Maria? You're early." Trish replied, as Maria came in, in a huff.

"I know who the girl is that John was seeing while I was away." Maria replied.

Trish stood there stunned & nervous, as Jeff came down the stairs.

"Mickie James!" Maria replied. "Can you believe that?" Maria replied, as walked to Trish's kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked.

"Yes…she came over today to talk to John…and instead of just talking in the house…they go all the way out to the lake to have their conversation…I mean what is so damn secretive?" Maria replied. As Trish & Jeff looked to each other.

"Maria…look…I am sure that there is a reasonable explanation for this." Jeff replied.

"Really? Like what?" Maria replied.

"Mickie wouldn't do that to you…she's your friend." Trish replied.

"Mickie has also had the hots for John for how long, & I leave town & she ceases the opportunity?" Maria asked.

"Well…you did leave town…and you & John never dated before." Jeff replied.

Maria cut Jeff a look.

"Okay…you're really not making this any better." Trish replied.

"You know, I should just beat her hardcore country ass tonight as soon as she walks in." Maria replied.

"Maria – you don't know for certain that she was…the girl…that John…" Trish replied.

"It's okay Trish…you can say it, slept with." Maria replied.

"Does it even really matter now who that girl is? I mean…it's over now & it was a long time ago." Trish replied.

"If I was in Maria's situation, I would want to know who the guy was that you slept with." Jeff replied.

"See." Maria replied.

"Why?" Trish asked, as she turned from Maria to Jeff.

"Why not?" Jeff asked.

"That's just dredging up the past & making trouble…and if he or she never loved her or him, & it's over…it really shouldn't matter." Trish replied.

"But it does…maybe their's some serious under-lying feelings they had for each other?" Jeff replied.

"You think John Cena & Mickie James had some serious under-lying feelings for each other?" Trish replied.

"Maybe." Jeff replied, as she shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so." Trish replied.

"Wait…how would you know?" Maria asked.

"Because…I am friends with both of them…John has always loved you…even when you wanted nothing to do with him in high school romantically…even after high school, & you dated CM Punk instead of John, knowing full well how John felt about you…and Mickie is your friend…she wouldn't do that to you." Trish replied.

"Maybe John did sleep with her, to get revenge sex on me for CM Punk." Maria replied.

"I doubt that Maria." Trish replied.

"How do you know?" Maria asked.

"I just do…he loves you…no one else." Trish replied, as she got up & walked back into the kitchen.

"So…you really would want to know who the guy was that Trish slept with even if you two had never dated before, & you left town?" Maria asked.

"Yeah…I just think it's a natural thing to want to know." Jeff replied.

"What would you do if you found out who it was?" Maria asked.

"I would probably bash his head in for sleeping with her." Jeff replied.

"And what about Trish? What would you do there?" Maria asked.

"It would definitely be over for me…but I thank my lucky stars I don't have to worry about that." Jeff replied, as he & Maria were unaware that Trish had heard their conversation, & her heart sank.


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**THANKS to everyone who has been reading my story & following it along…I APPRECITE all of the reviews & feedback. Ya'll are the reason I have continued with this story.**

**TRISH'S HOUSE:**

**TRISH / AMY:**

All of the guests were gathered at Trish's house for cocktails, before they headed out. Trish was in the kitchen pouring champagne in the glasses, when Amy walked in, & noticed Trish was trembling.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, as she walked up beside her best friend, & took the bottle of champagne from Trish's hands, & began pouring the champagne herself.

"Not really." Trish replied.

"Why? What's the matter?" Amy asked as her brown eyes flickered to Trish's hazel ones.

"Maria thinks Mickie is the one that John slept with while she was away." Trish replied.

"Okay." Amy replied.

"It gets worse." Trish replied.

"How much worse?" Amy asked as she put the bottle of champagne down.

"Jeff was here when Maria blurted out her suspicion; & he said if he were in Maria's shoes, he would want to know who the person was to…and we would be finished." Trish replied, with a worry look on her face.

"Okay…so the only ones that know are you, John, & me…and you know I am not going to say anything…and John isn't either…you have nothing to worry about." Amy replied.

"You sure about that Georgia?" Trish asked. "Because if Maria keeps pushing, she will find out, & then everyone will know…and any chance I have to end up with Jeff, will be over." Trish replied, as she took a sip of champagne.

**TORRIE / STACEY:**

The women were laughing it up in the living room, teasing Stephanie about married life. When Stacey noticed Torrie looking out towards the lake.

"Okay…you should be enjoying yourself, & instead, you have been distant all night." Stacey replied.

"I'm sorry…I was just…" Torrie trailed off.

"Thinking about a certain Texan cowboy?" Stacey asked, & Torrie half smiled.

"You know, you should just tell JBL how you feel." Stacey replied.

"And make myself look like a total idiot, when he doesn't feel the same way? No thanks, I'll pass." Torrie replied.

"I am sure he feels the same way." Stacey replied, as Torrie gave her a look.

"He was sleeping with his assistant." Torrie replied.

"And he stopped it & fired her." Stacey replied.

"Yeah…only to hire Maryse in her place…Maryse informed me tonight." Torrie revealed.

"I mean, I did some work for him too, so why didn't he hire me?" Torrie asked.

"I am sure he has a reasonable explanation." Stacey replied.

"Yeah…well too bad I didn't give him the chance to explain when he showed up at my house tonight." Torrie replied, as Stacey looked funny at her.

**MARIA / STEPHANIE:**

Maria was standing in a coroner with Stephanie, looking at Melina & Mickie laughing it up over the conversation that they were having.

"If looks could kill…" Stephanie replied, & Maria was silent.

"Maria…earth to Maria." Stephanie replied.

"Sorry…I was a bit…" Maria replied.

"Focused." Stephanie replied.

"You caught me." Maria replied.

"So…who were you focused on, Maria or Mickie?" Stephanie replied.

"Mickie." Maria replied, to Stephanie's surprise figuring Maria would have said Melina, considering she knows Melina is not one of Maria's favorite people.

"Really?" Stephanie asked stunned.

"She's the one that slept with John while I was away." Maria replied, as she looked to Stephanie, who was shocked to hear the news.

**VELVET / ANGELINA / CHRISTIE:**

"I can't believe that Trish invited Kelly Kelly of all people here tonight." Velvet replied.

"I can't believe that she actually showed up." Angelina Love replied.

"I mean, she knows how Melina feels about her, & about Morrison." Velvet replied.

"Yeah…but this isn't about Melina…it's about Stephanie tonight." Christy Hemme replied.

"So…you know, if things keep getting better, this maybe you next year Velvet." Angelina replied, getting a laugh from Velvet.

"Yeah…I am not into marriage." Velvet replied.

"Wait…you would never get married?" Christie asked.

"Someday…just not these days." Velvet replied. Besides, Angelina here has more of a shot marrying Matt Morgan, than I have marrying into the Sabin dynasty." Velvet replied.

"Why? Are things not good between you & Chris?" Angelina asked.

"No…they are…just his family…I am not what they would have chosen for their son." Velvet replied.

"You don't know that." Christie replied.

"Trust me…I know when I am not wanted…and when someone thinks I am a piece of trash." Velvet replied, as she ate a piece of fruit.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

All the women were gathered in the club dancing & having a good time. Trish noticed Maria shooting Mickie an evil eye all night.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Trish asked Maria.

"I just can't stand her…knowing that she slept with John…it makes me sick." Maria replied. "And the only reason that I am not walking over there to kick her butt, is because this is Stephanie's night, & I am not going to ruin her night." Maria replied, as she walked off, leaving Trish alone. Trish walked over to the bar, & ordered her a drink. While waiting there, Trish was approached by none other than Austin Aries.

"Hey." Austin yelled over the music.

Trish looked irritated.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for the other night…if I scared you, I am sorry. It wasn't my intention." Austin replied.

"Look, if you're looking for an apology on Jeff's behalf for giving you that black eye, I'm sorry…it's not going to be my intention to give you one…you should take that up with Jeff." Trish replied, as Trish started to walk off, & Austin grabbed her wrist, lightly.

"I don't expect you to apologize or answer for your man." Austin replied.

"Good…then were clear on that…but what I am not clear on, is the vendetta you have against Jeff, that you have to use me to get to him." Trish replied.

"That's something I would like to know as well." They heard a voice say; but Trish didn't have to turn to see who it was – she knew the voice all too well – Wade Barrett.

"I don't think that this conversation involves you." Austin replied real snarky.

Wade stepped in front of Trish, & got in Aries face, "Let me make this perfectly clear to you so that you will understand it…whatever vendetta you have, Trish Stratus is not a part of it…nor is any part of her family…so it would be in your best interest to leave her alone…if you see her walking down the street, go the other way…if you pass her on the highway, don't wave…am I making myself perfectly clear?" Wade asked.

Austin looked past Wade, & to Trish. "Tell your boy, I will be seeing him." Austin replied, as he left.

Wade watched Aries leave, & turned to face Trish.

"Okay…this is like the second time you have been around when something like this happens…when are you going to tell me what's going on?" Trish asked. "Who are you working for, & why?"

Wade started to walk away, & Trish stepped in front of him.

"No…you don't get to walk away, not this time." Trish replied, as Wade looked at her.

Wade motioned for Trish to walk outside the club, onto the terrace.

"Okay Barrett…we're alone…why don't you tell me what is going on." Trish replied.

"You need to stay away from Austin Aries…he is bad news." Wade replied.

"How do you know?" Trish asked.

"I've said too much already…you just need to make sure that you & your friends steer clear of him." Wade replied, as he walked off.

Frustrated, Trish walked over to the balcony, & spotted someone that could maybe help her figure out what was going on…the assistant DA, Alex Shelley.

**THE GUYS:**

**ANDERSON / SHANNON:**

"Who would have ever thought that Hunter would have invited us to his bachelor party one day?" Anderson asked confused.

"Not me." Shannon replied.

"The guy couldn't stand us in high school." Anderson replied.

"Well…I don't think it was that…he was just loyal to Shawn." Shannon replied.

**JEFF / HUNTER / SHAWN:**

"What's up?" Jeff asked, as he shook Hunter's hand.

"Glad you could make it." Hunter replied.

"Yeah…sure." Jeff replied.

"How's it going man?" Jeff asked Shawn.

"Good man…what about you?" Shawn asked. "Heard your fist got a little face action in with Austin Aries?" Shawn asked.

Jeff laughed. "You heard correct."

"Who is this dude, & what the heck is his deal?" Hunter asked.

"All of a sudden he appears in this town, & instead of making friends, he seems to be making enemies." Shawn replied.

"Actually, he appeared on the radar, way back in Cabo…he tried to come onto Torrie, & JBL stopped it before anything could happen." Jeff replied.

"Are you serious?" Hunter asked. "What a punk."

"When that didn't work…he tried his hand at Trish." Jeff replied.

"Guy's just begging for an ass whipping." Shawn replied.

"After Steph's bridal shower, Trish's care broke down, & Aries & Jarrett tried their best to get her to get into the car with them…luckily for Trish, Alex Shelley showed up, & brought her home." Jeff replied.

"The guy has an agenda." Hunter replied.

"How's Trish?" Shawn asked.

"She's good…you know her as well as I do…she's not going back down, or let anyone scare her." Jeff replied.

Shawn laughed, "Yeah…sounds like her."

Jeff spotted John Cena out of the coroner of his eye, talking to RVD.

"Hey…I'll catch you guys later." Jeff replied, as he made his way over to John.

**SHAWN / HUNTER:**

"So…does it bother you to be around him?" Hunter asked.

"Hardy? No…high school was a long time ago…and as long as Trish is happy, that's all I ever really wanted for her." Shawn replied.

Hunter laughed.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"You might tell yourself that bull crap, but I am not buying it…your still in love with Trish Stratus as you ever were my friend." Hunter replied.

**JEFF / RVD / CENA:**

"What's up guys?" Jeff asked as he approached RVD & Cena.

"Hey Jeff." RVD replied.

"Rob here, was giving me the low down on what happened between you & Aries the other night." John replied.

"Jeff would have really tore him up, if Anderson & I had not been there to stop it." RVD replied, as he laughed, & Cena smiled.

"Whatever man." Jeff replied as he smiled. "John, can I have a word with you?" Jeff asked.

"Sure…I'll catch you later Rob." John replied, as he & Jeff sat down.

"What's up man?" John asked.

"Look, I just thought that I would warn you that Maria is on the war path…she came over to Trish's earlier, & thinks Mickie is the one that you slept with while she was away." Jeff replied.

John was silent, as he folded his arms thinking.

"She saw you two talking this morning down by the lake…and said it came off as secretive." Jeff replied, & John was silent.

"Well?" Jeff asked.

"Well what?" John asked.

"Was Mickie James the one that you slept with?" Jeff asked, as John looked straight into Jeff's eyes, remembering that the girl he slept with was Trish Stratus.

"No…of course not…Mickie is my friend…and Maria's…no way would I sleep with Mickie James." John replied.

"Good…but Maria doesn't seem so convinced." Jeff replied. "Trish tried to tell her that Mickie would never do that, but Maria…you know Maria…she has her own thought about it." Jeff replied.

John let out a little intense laugh.

"So…who was she?" Jeff asked. "The girl you banged after Maria left? Did you like her?" Jeff asked, & John stood there quiet.

"Uh, it was no one important…it was a one-time deal, & trust me when I tell you, it will not be happening again." John replied, as he took a sip of his beer.

Later on that night, the guys went to a strip bar.

"Dude, that chick wants to give you a lap dance, & you flat out turned her down cold? You are acting like you are the one who's getting married tomorrow." Shannon replied to Jeff.

Jeff laughed, "I am only here to support Hunter…I could care less about those girls." Anderson, RVD, Randy, Morrison, & Shannon all booed Jeff.

"But since you said, I am acting like the one who is getting married tomorrow…I am not…but, I maybe the one who is getting engaged tomorrow, as Jeff pulled out a diamond ring, to show his friends.

"Are you serious?" Anderson asked.

"As a heart attack…I love Trish…she loves me…we're adults…we live together…I don't see the reason to wait any longer." Jeff replied.

"I'm happy for you man…if that's what you truly want." Shannon replied.

"I meant it when I said all those years ago, that she's it for me…and she is." Jeff replied.

"You do realize that all of our girlfriends are now going to expect us to get them a ring to, right? I mean if Jeff Hardy is ready to settle down, then they will think that we are too." Randy replied, as the group agreed with him, & gave Jeff a hard time.

Chris Jericho was quiet, & Jeff noticed.

"Chris…you alright man?" Jeff asked.

"Never better…cheers." Chris replied, as he held up his beer & took a sip of it. He loved Trish too & a long time ago, he realized that they would never be more than just great friends. He just didn't know that this day would come – the day that Jeff Hardy proposed to her, she would say yes.

**THE GIRLS:**

The girls made their way back into the limo, & Trish & Amy could feel the tension Maria had for Mickie.

"Maria…are you feeling okay?" Mickie politely asked.

"Are you asking because you care, or because you're trying to clear your conscience?" Maria asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mickie asked.

"I know Mickie…so you can stop pretending to be my friend." Maria replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Mickie replied defensively.

"I am not falling for that." Maria replied.

"Falling for what Maria?" Mickie asked.

"I know that you're the one that slept with John when I left this town." Maria blurted out, in front of everyone, & the limo fell silent…even Mickie could not believe what she was being accused of.

"Are you going to even try & deny it?" Maria asked, & Mickie just laughed.

The limo pulled up to Trish's, & everyone got out, & Mickie & Maria were still going at it.

"At least you're not denying it I see…I thought you were my friend, Mickie, how could have done this to me?" Maria yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Mickie yelled back, as Ashley looked back & forth between the two girls, wondering if Mickie was lying, & Maria was telling the truth.

"You are such a liar…when I left, you went to the spring fling with John…and when he found out I came back that night, he left you to come to me…he only went with you to the dance out of charity…you do realize that, don't you?" Maria replied.

"Maria…" Trish trailed off.

"No…its okay Trish…Maria is showing what she has always been…a bitch!" Mickie replied, as Maria stood there fuming.

"You know…you don't even deserve John Cena…I mean honestly, the guy has been in love with you for years, & you knew that, & still you went out with CM Punk…you two never dated, & you didn't even tell him good-bye when you left…& he gets a piece of ass, & damn him all to hell & the girl he slept with? He didn't damn you all to hell when you were slutting it up for CM Punk!" Mickie replied back.

"Okay…I think that's enough." Lillian replied, as she got between the two girls.

"You are done James!" Maria replied, with a tear that fell out of her eye.

"I am out of here." James replied, as Melina left with her.

"What the hell just happened?" Torrie asked Amy, as she walked over beside her.

"I have no idea." Amy replied, & Trish just stood there speechless.


	51. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**THANKS to everyone who has been reading my story & following it along…I APPRECITE all of the reviews & feedback. Ya'll are the reason I have continued with this story.**

The day had finally arrived. The wedding of the century – Stephanie McMahon & Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

Everyone was getting ready in anticipation of the big day. Anyone who was in anyone in Cameron was invited to this wedding. It was the black tie affair to attend.

Stephanie was in the bridal room at the church, nervous as ever. Her bridesmaids watched, as her mother Linda tried to calm her only daughter's nerves.

"What if he's not standing at the altar when it's my time to walk?" Stephanie asked.

"Shhh…nonsense…Hunter loves you & he would not do that." Linda replied.

The bridesmaids were Stephanie's long time friends – Torrie Wilson, Stacey Kiebler, Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, & Lillian Garcia. All the bridesmaids were dressed in long satin, strapless, egg plant purple gowns, that flared out at the bottom, with light purple paisley satin sashes tied at the side of their waists.

"I'm sorry…do you mind if I have a minute with Steph?" Linda asked the girls.

"No…of course not." Amy replied, as the girls gathered up their bouquets, & left the room.

"Where should we go? People are already filling in the church." Lillian replied.

"I wonder what advice she's giving Steph?" Stacey asked.

"I don't know…but whatever it is, I would love to be flower on the wall to hear what it is." Torrie replied. And as soon as she spoke, her eyes met JBL's as he walked into the church. The other girls also turned their heads to see JBL standing there, eyes locked with their friend.

"Um…I think I am going to go see if I can find Adam before the crowd starts filling in." Amy replied, & as Stacey & Lillian's eyes moved to Amy, as did Trish's.

"Ah…I'll go with you." Trish replied, as she smiled back at Torrie, Stacey, & Lillian, & left with her best friend down the church hallways.

"Are you okay?" Stacey whispered to Torrie.

"Yeah." Torrie replied as she smiled back at Stacey.

"Okay…then we're going to leave & give you two sometime to talk." Stacey replied, as she & Lillian walked toward JBL, as he walked towards Torrie. JBL smiled at both Lillian & Stacey, & nodded his head, as if he were saying hello.

JBL approached Torrie, "You look absolutely amazing." JBL said.

Torrie smiled, as if she were embarrassed, "Thanks." Torrie replied, in a sweet, soft whisper.

"I've been meaning to call you." JBL replied, as he stopped & paused, as Torrie listened intently for his next words, as if her life depended on it. Before he could speak again, Linda McMahon came out of the bridal room, to seek Vince.

"Have either of you seen Vince?" Linda asked.

"Is there a problem?" Torrie asked.

"Stephanie…she's a little bit nervous." Linda replied. "Would you mind going & sitting with her, while I go search for Vince?" Linda asked.

"Ah, you know what? Let me do that." JBL replied.

"Thanks so much JBL." Linda replied, as she turned & went back in the bridal room.

"Ah, let's talk after the wedding." JBL told Torrie, as he placed his hand on her upper arm.

Torrie nodded, "Okay."

**AMY / TRISH:**

"So…what do you think Torrie & JBL are talking about?" Amy asked Trish.

"Hopefully their feelings." Trish replied, as the two friends walked down the church hallways together, holding their bouquets.

"This is such a beautiful church." Amy replied, & Trish smiled.

"What is it Canada?" Amy asked.

"I remember when we were 16, & you said that you swore on your life that you would marry Matt Hardy in this church." Trish replied, with a smile on her face, & looked to Amy.

"As you said, I was 16." Amy replied. "And who knows, maybe you will be the one to marry a Hardy in this church." Amy replied with a sly grin, as she looked at Trish from the corner of her eye.

Trish stopped & grabbed Amy by the wrist, stopping Amy also in her tracks. "Do you ever regret breaking it off with Matt, for Adam?" Trish asked, & Amy had a confused look on her face.

"I don't understand…why are you asking me that? I thought you were happy for me & Adam?" Amy asked.

"I am…it's…just today…being in this church…remembering what we said." Trish replied.

"When we were 16?" Amy asked, with almost a chuckle.

"I know…it sounds stupid." Trish replied.

"Look…Trish…I'll always love Matt…and he'll always have a special place in my heart…but for me…at this time in my life…I know I did the right thing…for me…and as crazy as it sounds, even for Matt." Amy replied.

Trish nodded softly, like she understood what Amy was saying.

"Is there…something else you're not telling me?" Amy asked her best friend.

"I just want you to be happy Ames." Trish replied as she hugged Amy.

"I am." Amy replied back, as she hugged Trish back.

Trish looked up & saw Adam standing there, & broke her hug from Amy.

"What is it?" Amy asked, & turned around to see Adam standing there.

"I'll see you in a little bit." Trish replied, as she smiled at her friend, & walked toward Adam, who smiled at Trish.

"Jeff just got here…he's mingling out front." Adam told Trish.

"Thanks." Trish replied, as she tapped Adam on his arm, as she passed by him.

Adam watched Trish walk away, & turned back to Amy, who was standing there with her arms crossed. "What was that all about?" Adam asked.

"It's our childhood church…and it's a wedding…and she's just being sentimental." Amy replied.

"Should I be worried?" Adam asked.

"No." Amy replied, as Adam put his arm around her shoulder, & she put her arm around his waist, as they walked back toward the bridal room area.

**TRISH:**

Trish made her way outside, & saw Jeff from the top of the steps out in the crowd. He was chatting it up with Mickie James & Trish raised her eyebrow. Trish was sure Mickie was bending his ear, about Maria believing Mickie was the one that Cena slept with while Maria went back to Chicago. Trish stood there for a moment; waiting for Mickie to walk off…she couldn't bare to listen to the whole debacle again…especially since she was the one that slept with Cena. "It was only in a moment of despair." Trish said to herself.

Mickie finally walked away & Jeff was once again emerged in the crowd chatting it up with Ken Anderson, RVD, John Morrison, & of all people, AJ Styles. Jeff was liked; and some even treated him like a God; Trish thought of those people as opportunist. Trish walked down the steps carefully, & almost slipped, but was caught by a new face.

"Careful…wouldn't want to ruin…" the voice trailed off.

"The wedding of the century?" Trish asked.

"Actually, I was going to say that beautiful face." The person spoke. There was an awkward pause.

"I'm Dwayne…but my friends call me Rock." Trish studied his face as he spoke.

"Trish…Trish Stratus." Trish replied.

"Your friends call you Trish Stratus?" Rock asked.

"Ah…no…they call me Trish." Trish replied, with a laugh.

"Well, it's nice to meet you…Trish." Rock replied with a smile.

Trish smiled, "Thanks for the save."

"Sure." Rock smiled, as he made his way into the church, & Trish turned around to watch him leave.

"Who was that?" Trish thought to herself. She had never seen him before.

Trish made her way through the crowd, & finally caught up to Jeff. His back was to her; but AJ & Anderson were facing her.

"WOW!" Anderson replied, stopping Jeff in his tracks from what he was talking about.

"Is it against the wedding laws to be more beautiful than the bride?" AJ asked, as Jeff turned around & saw his girlfriend standing there. She was beautiful Jeff thought…but in all honesty, he couldn't remember a time when she wasn't.

"Apparently it is." Anderson replied, as he crossed his arms & stared at Trish, getting a stare back from Trish.

"We'll see you inside, man." RVD replied, as he tapped Jeff on the back of his shoulder.

Jeff & Trish watched his friends walk away, & then turned to face each other. "Is it against the wedding laws to be more beautiful than the bride?" Jeff asked his girlfriend, as he put his hands in his pocket & stared at her beautiful face, & smiled his shy smile at her. She always made him feel that way. Like he was the luckiest man that ever lived.

"Uh…I'm pretty sure it's a matter of opinion." Trish replied, as she put her hands on her hips, & tilted her head, as she looked at Jeff with a smile.

Jeff nodded in agreement with a smile.

As Trish began to speak, Jeff looked at her in the eyes. "So after this event is over with…I was thinking that maybe if you would have me, I would join you on your motor cross tour this summer?" Trish asked.

"Seriously?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"Why not? School is out for the summer…my family is in London…Amy's backpacking through Europe with Adam…your going on tour." Trish replied.

"What about Couture Lingerie?" Jeff asked. "Don't you have photo shoots, appearances to make?" Jeff asked.

"Well…yeah, but I am sure that they can move my schedule around to accommodate yours…or I could take the summer off altogether." Trish replied.

"I don't want you to have to do that for me." Jeff said.

"You don't want me coming with you?" Trish asked.

"Of course I do…I just don't want you giving up your life or your dreams for me…you deserve the career you have established for yourself, & I don't want to see you give it up…especially not for me." Jeff replied.

"Being with you is all I ever wanted…and I don't want any of it, if that means I have to spend a more time away from you than with you…we've already had our fair share of that." Trish replied. She inched closer to Jeff, "So, what do you say Hardy? Will you have me?" Trish asked, as she placed her hands on Jeff's chest.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Jeff replied, as he lowered his head to meet hers, & kissed her softly.

Before they broke, they heard someone's voice, & Jeff's demeanor changed instantly.

"Well, we meet again." Austin Aries replied.

"What the hell are you doing here Aries? The McMahon's aren't exactly the type of crowd you run with." Jeff asked.

"That's rich coming from you…a former drug addict." Aries replied.

"What do you want?" Trish asked.

"I came to see a beautiful wedding…same as you." Aries replied taunting Jeff, who gave Aries a go to hell look, & Trish just stared into Jeff's eyes, which were glared on Aries. Jeff hadn't forgotten his & Jarrett's failed attempt to get Trish alone, when her car broke down.

"Trish…you're looking just as beautiful as ever…especially in those sexy lingerie ads." Aries replied, as he looked Trish up & down, making eyes at her, & put his hand on Trish's shoulder.

Trish pulled away, "Don't ever put your hands on me again." Trish replied.

Jeff pushed Aries, "Touch her again, & I promise you this time, I will kill you…and I won't miss." Jeff replied.

"Did you hear that assistant DA Shelley?" Aries replied, as Alex Shelley came walking up behind Jeff.

"Austin…get inside the church." Alex replied, as Aries had a sly grin on his face.

Alex turned to face Trish & Jeff. "You can't go around threatening him." Alex replied. "If he files a complaint, you could get in some serious trouble, outside of getting arrested." Alex replied.

"I don't get it." Trish replied.

Alex looked to Jeff, then Trish. "Given Jeff's past with drug use, being arrested, going to court…it wouldn't go over so well, is all I am saying." Alex replied.

"It wouldn't be the first time would it?" Jeff replied, & Trish made a frown.

"Look, this is not the time to be discussing this…the wedding is about to start…so you better get in the church & take a seat. I need to go speak to Vince before he walks his princess down the aisle, & Trish, I'll walk you back." Alex replied, as he started to walk toward Trish, only to be stopped by Jeff pressing his hand, against Alex's chest.

"Don't try me Shelly…I think I can take care of my own girlfriend…including walking her back to the bridal room." Jeff replied sharply, & sternly.

Alex nodded in an embarrassing agreement, "Okay." Alex walked off in front of Trish & Jeff, as Jeff stood there starring a hole in the back of Alex's head.

"What is it?" Trish asked, as she stood in front of Jeff, breaking Jeff's stare from Alex, & he looked into her hazel eyes.

"Something's off…I can feel it." Jeff replied, as he looked from Trish, back to Alex.

**JEFF / SHANNON:**

Jeff walked Trish back to the bridal room, & the two friends were sitting in a pew, as the church was filling up. Jeff was in deep thought about Alex Shelley.

"Who knows, maybe in a couple of months, you will be standing at that alter with Trish." Shannon replied, & Jeff didn't respond.

"Hello? Did you hear what I said?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah." Jeff replied.

"Are you okay, man?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah…I was planning to…after the wedding." Jeff replied.

"Planning to do what after the wedding?" Matt asked, as he & Ashley took a seat behind them.

"Typical Matt…always joining in on the tail end of conversations that have nothing to do with him." Jeff replied, as Ashley & Shannon let out a laugh.

"Tell me." Matt asked.

Shannon turned around to face Matt. "Tonight Jeff was planning to ask Trish to marry him." Shannon replied, just as John Cena sat down beside Ashley, & Jeff got the biggest smile from Ashley.

"That's amazing! I am so happy for you." Ashley replied as she leaned up & hugged Jeff.

"Thanks Ash." Jeff replied.

"Oh my gosh…this is so exciting." Ashley replied, as Shannon's eyes moved from Ashley, to Brooke Tessmacher, who just entered the church.

"What's exciting?" Maria asked, as she heard Ashley say, as she sat down next to John. Maria was not in the best of moods today.

"Jeff here is going to ask Trish to marry him…tonight!" Ashley replied with the biggest smile.

"Seriously?" Maria asked, as if she thought Jeff was making a mistake.

"Yeah…but I want it to be a surprise…so you can't say anything." Jeff replied.

"My lips are sealed." Maria replied, as she zipped her lips, & threw away the key. John looked to Maria & smiled, & she gave him half a smile back.

"I wonder what those two are talking about?" Shannon asked, as he spotted Alex Shelley talking to Vince McMahon.

"Who knows?" Matt replied.

"Wow…you couldn't sound more hateful." Shannon replied to Matt.

"I just don't trust that guy." Matt replied.

"Me either." Jeff replied.

"I am telling you my gut tells me he is not to be trusted…and besides, his BFF is Chris Sabin…so that should tell you something." Matt replied.

"Well…that just explains it…you don't like him because his best friend is dating your best friends former girlfriend." Shannon replied, getting a chuckle from John Cena.

"Laugh if you want…but Matt's right." Jeff replied.

"Exactly...I am right…when am I not?" Matt replied. "And besides, don't you think it is a little creepy that he always seems to be at the same places the girls are?" Matt asked, getting an eye roll from Ashley. "He was even at the club the girls were at last night for Steph's bachelorette party…that is just weird." Matt replied.

"It's a free country…he can go wherever he wants." Maria replied, getting a stare from John, & then Matt.

"You're defending the guy, seriously?" Matt asked, as he turned to face Maria.

"Okay...let's not argue…where in a church for Pete's sake." Ashley replied.

"Yeah…I'm with Ash on this one." John replied, getting an evil stare from Maria.

"He was talking up a storm to all of us that night…especially Trish." Maria replied, which got Jeff's attention.

Jeff casually turned his head, & looked in Alex's direction, who was still talking up a storm to Vince McMahon.

Mickie walked in with Melina, & she spotted Maria, who gave her an eat dirt look. Melina spotted Morrison with Kelly Kelly; Melina & Mickie decided to sit with the Jericho's.

A few moments later, JBL walked in, & spotted Brooke…he immediately went to the other side of the church, & took his seat.

Christian came in, & spotted Jericho, & took a seat next to Melina, to which got Morrison's attention & Christian noticed.

Ken Anderson, Christy Hemme, Angelina Love, & Matt Morgan all came together & took a seat behind Maria, Cena, Matt, & Ashley.

Velvet entered the church next with Chris Sabin, & took a seat with him & Alex Shelley.

Jesse Neal walked in next with a girl on his arm, which got Velvet's blood a little boiling. She knew the girl all too well, & could not stand her – Lacey Von Erich. How could Jesse bring her? She was AJ's ex girlfriend & started a huge fight with Trish in Cabo a couple of months ago. Velvet looked directly at Jesse, & rolled her eyes at him.

The music started to play, & the wedding was getting underway.

Stacey walked down the aisle first; getting a wink from Randy.

"That's my girl." Randy whispered to Sheamus, as they stood next to each other on the groom's side of the bridal party.

Next Torrie made her way down the aisle. Getting a smile from JBL, & an eye roll from Brooke Tessmacher, which Shannon noticed.

"That girl still has the hots for JBL? Give me a freaking break!" Shannon whispered to Jeff.

Lillian made her way down the aisle smiling, getting a smile from Maria, & a not so smile from Chris Jericho when she looked his way. He was still pissed at her for leaving Cameron the way she did.

Next, Amy made her way down the aisle. Jeff looked to Amy, & couldn't help feel as if she was now someone that he never knew – but at the same time wanted his friendship back with her, but felt torn, due to his loyalty to Matt. Amy smiled to Adam, who was in the wedding party as well, & he smiled back…it didn't go un-noticed by Matt.

Trish made her way down the aisle last. She smiled as walked down the aisle slowly. She made eye contact with her friends the Jerichos, Mickie, & Melina, & they smiled. When Trish got to the altar & turned around, her eyes met Jeff's, & they smiled at one another, & Amy noticed, who smiled at Trish, & Trish looked to Amy. Trish felt so bad about keeping this horrible secret…she felt like she was going to have an anxiety attack. If she could just get through this night she thought.

The wedding went on, & as Hunter & Stephanie were saying their vows, Trish thought maybe someday, she would be standing where Stephanie is & Jeff would be standing there where Hunter was, saying their vows to one other.

"She looks absolutely beautiful." Jeff thought. He listened to the vows, & imagined him & Trish standing up there saying their vows, with their eclectic group of friends as the wedding party.

The ceremony was over, & the wedding party made their way to the reception.

Randy walked Stacey back up the aisle.

"It should be against the law to be a couple that is as beautiful as they are." Angelina replied.

Next, Sheamus walked Torrie up the aisle. JBL gave her a wink, & Torrie flashed her famous smile at him.

Next, Adam walked his girl Amy up the aisle.

Next, Lillian was escorted by Shane McMahon; Lillian looked over Jericho's way, & he looked away from her, causing Lillian to frown. "He'll get over it." Shane whispered to Lillian.

Next, Shawn Michaels escorted his childhood sweetheart & ex girlfriend, Trish Stratus up the aisle. Even after everything, the two were still friendly. Shawn would always love Trish, & she knew that – and she would always care about him – but her heart belonged to Jeff Hardy.

Last but not least, Stephanie & Hunter made their way up the aisle.

**ANGELINA / CHRISTIE:**

Stacey & Randy walked hand in hand to greet their friends & pose for pictures.

"They look like the Hollywood couple of the year, don't they?" Christie asked Angelina.

"They sure do…I wonder if it is a sin to be that beautiful?" Angelina asked out loud.

"I am not sure if it is a sin, but it should be against the law." Christie replied, as she took a bite of fruit.

**VELVET / JESSE:**

Velvet was hiding in a hall door way, waiting on Jesse as he parked his car. When he went walking down the hall, Velvet appeared.

"What the hell are you doing?" Velvet asked.

"Walking?" Jesse replied.

"You know what I am talking about." Velvet replied, as she placed her hand on her hip. "How could you bring that tramp as your date? She's AJ's ex girlfriend…and the one that caused the fight with Trish & AJ?" Velvet replied.

"If I remember correctly, Trish & Jeff had a hand in that too…their not completely innocent either…if we're being honest." Jesse replied.

"What is wrong with you?" Velvet asked. "You said that as if you just turned on your friend…like you don't have his back. If it wasn't for Jeff, you wouldn't be in that circle, & you know it." Velvet replied.

"The only persons back I have is my own…unless you want to count Lacey's too…I'm sure I'll have her on hers tonight." Jesse replied, as he walked away from Velvet, who stood there fuming & hurt at Jesse's words.

**MARIA / JOHN:**

Maria was standing eating her food, giving Mickie a go to hell look, as Mickie was laughing with Sheamus over something, & John noticed.

John walked over to Maria. "You know…this is ridiculous…she is your friend…I did not sleep with her, so why don't you just let it go." John replied.

"I am sure you didn't." Maria replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I love you…you have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't sleep with Mickie James." John replied…no pleaded, with Maria.

"Then why be so secretive about who it was then? I mean…was it someone that I knew…or know…we are at a wedding…we are supposed to be having a good time, & all I can think about is who the girl was that my boyfriend slept with when I went back to Chicago. Is she in this room, laughing privately behind my back?" Maria replied.

"Maria…I wasn't your boyfriend when you left…I loved you…but you didn't even tell me good-bye when you left…you didn't tell anyone good-bye…so you tell me how high I was on your priority list? You just left…and I am tired of arguing about this…and I am especially tired of being punished about something that I did, when we were not even a couple." John replied, as he left Maria standing alone.

"Hey…are you okay?" Amy asked Maria.

"Yeah…just dandy." Maria replied as she walked off.

**AMY / ADAM:**

"What was that about?" Adam asked Amy.

"Maria thinks that Mickie is the one what John slept with when she left town & went back to Chicago." Amy replied.

"Was she?" Adam asked.

"No…Mickie wouldn't do that." Amy replied.

"Is John saying who it was?" Adam asked. "Or do you already know who she was?" Adam added.

"He hasn't said anything to me about it." Amy replied.

"Amy…Adam." Matt said, as he & Ashley were holding hands, as they approached Adam & Amy. This was the first time that Matt had spoken to Amy & Adam after she left him for Adam.

"Matt." Amy replied, not acknowledging Ashley at all.

"Hey Matt…Ashley." Adam replied, as he stood beside Amy, with his arm around her shoulder.

"Have either of you seen Jeff?" Matt asked.

"Ah…no…we haven't." Adam replied, as Matt & Ashley walked off.

"That was awkward." Amy replied, as Adam laughed.

"Yeah…totally awkward." Adam replied.

**TRISH / LILLIAN:**

Lillian was walking down the reception hallway, with Trish hot on her heels.

"Lillian…wait….just stop & listen to me!" Trish yelled out.

"I really just want to go home Trish!" Lillian replied as she walked faster down the hall, until Trish reached for her arm, & turned her around.

Trish stopped & stood in front of Lillian, with her hands on Lillian's shoulders. "Lily…you are going to be fine…there is absolutely nothing to be worried about…everyone in that room adores you…don't even worry about Chris…if anyone should be nervous…it's me." Trish replied, & Lillian looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Lillian asked.

"Ah." Trish replied, as she looked to the other side of the hall.

"Trish?" Lillian asked.

"Jeff has been so hurt about Amy…and she is my best friend…and tonight is the first night that they have seen each other since everything went down between Amy, Matt, & Adam…not to mention Matt is here, with Ashley…who was also Amy's friend." Trish replied.

"I totally forgot about all of that…I am so sorry." Lillian replied as she hugged Trish. "I know this must be so stressful for you…your boyfriend hates your best friend…who he used to be best friends with too…it's so…weird…and odd." Lillian replied, as she sort of laughed about the odd relationship now.

The two friends broke, & Lillian smiled.

"What?" Trish asked.

"At least there is one couple that has stood the test of time." Lillian replied & Trish looked to her confused, until she turned around. It was Jeff.

"Hey Jeff." Lillian replied, as she walked towards him into the reception.

"Hey Lillian." Jeff replied, as she walked towards Trish.

"What's up? Everything okay?" Jeff asked as he approached Trish. He looked so good in his tux. His hair was short, & black, with a little bit of blonde on one side in the front. He had his earrings in as well. Boy, he could clean up nicely.

"Yeah…she's just nervous about Jericho that's all." Trish replied.

"She still likes Jericho?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah…but he isn't giving her the time of day these days...even though he…" Trish started to say, & stopped…as she was about to give away the reason why Lillian left.

"Even though he?" Jeff asked.

"Even though he knows how much she wants to work things out." Trish replied.

"Jericho's a decent dude…deep down, I know he'll do the right thing…and if he doesn't…then he's the loser I always knew he was…and Lillian's much better off." Jeff replied.

"Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say that Chris Jericho, was a decent dude?" Trish asked.

"Now you're reading too much into it…I also said he was a loser…in the same sentence." Jeff replied.

"Right." Trish replied, & laughed.

"So…I just saw Matt & Ashley…talking to Amy & Adam." Jeff replied, as he made a face at his girlfriend.

"Awkward?" Trish asked.

"Tense…is more like it…but I have to hand it to Matt…he spoke to them first…I thought he would just completely avoid them all together…or at least punch the shit out of Adam." Jeff replied.

"Have you spoken to Amy yet?" Trish asked.

Jeff didn't say a word; he just looked at Trish.

"I know she would like to speak to you." Trish replied.

"I really don't think that this is the time or the place to try & make amends with Amy…with everyone around…Matt…Ashley, & especially Adam around." Jeff replied.

Trish crossed her arms, "Yeah…maybe you're right…but the Jeff Hardy I knew didn't care who was around to make his feelings known." Trish replied.

Jeff put his hands in his pocket,

"Are you speaking from experience?" Jeff asked, but he already knew the answer to.

"Maybe." Trish replied, playing coy. She desperately wanted Amy & Jeff to make up.

Jeff was silent.

"Just think about it." Trish replied, as leaned up & kissed Jeff on his lips. She started to walk away, & Jeff grabbed her wrist.

"I would like to tell you what I would love to talk about?" Jeff asked Trish as she smiled at him.

Trish stood there silent, ready to listen.

"See…my date was a bridesmaid…and the dress she has on…smoking hot…but what's underneath that dress…is absolutely to die for." Jeff replied.

"Yeah?" Trish asked.

"Totally." Jeff replied.

"Maybe…I can help you with that?" Trish asked, as she put her arms around Jeff's neck, & the two began to kiss passionately.

**VELVET / MICKIE:**

Mickie took a seat beside Velvet.

"You know…she has been giving you this eat shit & die look all night." Velvet replied about Maria, as she chewed her food.

"Yeah…it's sad really." Mickie replied.

"Why does she even think that, because you went over to John's & had a conversation with him outside?" Velvet asked. "I never really liked Maria that much anyway."

"Velvet?" Mickie asked.

"She's the fakest bitch of all bitches Mickie…she only cares about herself…it's all about her." Velvet replied.

"I love you too Velvet." Mickie replied with a smile.

"Well, now that you know I love you…I am going to go find my boyfriend, 'cause I want to dance." Velvet replied, as she slapped Mickie on the knee, & got up, as Mickie laughed.

**JEFF / TORRIE:**

Jeff walked back into the reception, wiping his mouth, making sure he got the lipstick off his lower lip, & Torrie Wilson, who standing nearby, noticed & laughed. She walked over to Jeff.

"I don't have to guess where you've been…and with whom…and what you were doing." Torrie replied, & Jeff blushed.

"Hey Torrie." Jeff replied, as he looked the pretty blonde in the eyes.

"Hey Jeff." Torrie replied, then laughed.

"Was I that obvious?" Jeff asked.

"No…but the hickey on the side of your neck is." Torrie replied, & Jeff grabbed his neck.

"Just kidding…as if Miss Straight A herself would ever leave a hickey on anyone." Torrie replied.

"You never know…Trish just might surprise you." Jeff replied.

"OK…too much information Jeffrey." Torrie replied with a laugh. "Hey, have you seen JBL?" Torrie asked.

"Ah, I haven't…not since the ceremony. Is everything okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah…we were just supposed to talk after the ceremony, that's all." Torrie replied, & Jeff gave her a smile.

"What?" Torrie asked.

"Nothing." Jeff replied, still smiling.

"Come on…what is it? Do I have something in my teeth?" Torrie asked.

"You make him happy Torrie…it's been a long time since he was happy; and as his friend, from the bottom of my heart…I thank you for that." Jeff replied, as he kissed Torrie on her cheek, & left her to go check on his friends.

**TRISH / JOHN:**

Trish was coming out of the room, adjusting her dress, when John caught her & grabbed her by her arm, & pulled her aside.

"Hey…I need to talk to you." John replied, as he pulled Trish into another room.

"John?" Trish asked, as she was still straightening out her dress, after they were alone in the room.

Trish looked up, "What?"

"You & Hardy getting it on at the McMahon-Helmsley wedding?" John asked, as he raised an eyebrow at Trish.

"Are you passing judgment on me?" Trish asked.

"I'm just saying…it's not like you…to do something like that." John replied.

"Yeah…it's also not like me to have a one night stand that doesn't mean anything, either." Trish replied, & that pissed John off.

"I get enough grief from Maria…I don't need this shit from you too." John replied, as he started to walk out.

"Wait…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that." Trish replied.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Trish asked.

John turned around, & sat in a chair, & Trish took a seat on the side of a bed. Trish sat their silent & still waiting for John to speak.

"I don't get it…you willingly had sex with me, but your treating me like I am the enemy here, & I thought we were friends?" John asked.

''We are friends John…and I'm sorry if I made it feel that way…but I think you also feel something more for me than just friendship because we had sex one time…and it makes me feel a little uncomfortable, maybe even guilty because of Jeff & Maria." Trish replied.

John let out a sarcastic laugh, & Trish looked at him confused.

"It's funny you mention Maria…because I'm going to break up with her…tonight." John replied, & Trish was stunned.

"What? Why would you do that? You love Maria…she means everything to you…this is all you have ever wanted, to be her boyfriend…to be the one that she says I love you to. Why would you do that? You & I finally have what we always wanted…you have Maria…I have Jeff…we can live happily ever after with the ones that we love." Trish replied.

John was silent.

"Is her constant badgering of who you slept with, become too much to bare?" Trish asked. "Because if it is, I can talk to her…I will get Jeff to talk to her." Trish continued.

"Yeah…it's her constant badgering of the situation." John replied.

"Okay…well, let me try talking to her again." Trish replied.

"Don't." John replied, as he got up & walked over to the window.

"Why not?" Trish asked.

"Because." John replied.

"Because why?" Trish asked, getting off the bed, & turning to face John's back, with her arms folded.

John turned around. "Because I have feelings other than friendship…for you." John replied.

"John…don't." Trish replied, as she turned around, & was cut off.

"Don't what?" John asked, as he walked in front of her.

"Don't say that…I love Jeff…you know that…and you breaking up with Maria, isn't going to change my feelings for Jeff…I will never leave him for anyone else…ever…not even you." Trish replied, as she started to leave, & John gently grabbed her wrist.

"Whoa…wait." John replied.

"Please don't do this." Trish begged.

"If Jeff Hardy was never in the picture…you never knew him, or he never existed…and Maria never existed…would you have ever given me a chance?" John asked.

Trish took a deep breath, & looked away from John, to the wall, & then back to John.

"I'm not asking you to break-up with Jeff…or to cheat on Jeff…I am asking for you to be honest with me…would we ever had a chance if he wasn't ever in the picture?" John asked.

"If you're asking me, if you would have been the guy, that I would've chosen to be with, in another life, in another time…then, yes…I would've wanted you to be that guy." Trish replied, as she gently slipped out of John's grasp, & out the door.

Trish gently closed the door behind her, & let out a sigh, & walked off. A few moments later, John exited the room, & Austin Aries noticed.

**TRISH / AMY:**

Trish made her way back to the reception, & leaned down on Amy & Adam's table.

"I need to talk to you." Trish replied, as Amy sat there still speaking to Adam.

"NOW!" Trish yelled, & demanded.

"Geez…okay." Amy replied, as Trish stormed off into the ladies room, with Amy behind her.

Trish locked the bathroom door.

"What the hell is going on?" Amy asked.

"I hate this Georgia…I don't think I can do this any longer…I am starting to have anxiety over this entire situation." Trish replied.

"What situation?" Amy asked.

"I was just with John…he told me that he is going to break up with Maria…tonight." Trish said, as she was pacing the bathroom floor.

"What? Why?" Amy asked.

"Because he said that she won't let the situation go on whom the person was that he slept with." Trish replied. "And there's more." Trish continued.

Amy stood there silent, waiting for Trish to speak.

"He asked me if in another time, where Jeff didn't exist, would he & I ever have a chance of being together?" Trish replied.

"And you said what exactly?" Amy asked.

"I told him if in another life time, where I did not know Jeff & Jeff did not exist, then yes…we would have a chance." Trish replied, & Amy turned around.

"Amy…I love Jeff…that is just some stupid scenario, that doesn't & will never exist. John even said that he wasn't going to or never would come between Jeff & me." Trish replied.

"So John has feelings for you other than friendship?" Amy asked.

"Yes…he has ever since that night that we had sex." Trish replied. "What am I going to do Amy?" Trish asked.

Just as Trish asked that question, a stall door opened, & to Trish & Amy's surprise, out came mascara tear stained face, Maria Kanellis.


	52. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**THANKS to everyone who has been reading my story & following it along…I APPRECITE all of the reviews & feedback. Ya'll are the reason I have continued with this story.**

**TRISH / MARIA / AMY:**

"Maria?" Amy asked, as Maria stood there with her tear stained mascara face, slowly approaching toward Trish.

"What did you say?" Maria calmly & coldly asked, as she moved closer to Trish.

Trish stood there silent, with her mouth open, as Amy moved her eyes, which were on the verge of tears, to Trish.

"You…and John…slept together?" Maria said almost in a whisper.

"Please let me explain." Trish replied, as she was greeted with a slap to the face, by Maria, & Amy covered her mouth.

"You dirty, filthy bitch." Maria replied, as Trish turned her head back to Maria, with her hand on her cheek.

"Maria…they didn't mean for it." Amy trailed off, as she was cut off my Maria.

"Shut up!" Maria yelled back at Amy. "I am so sick to death, of everyone in this forsaken town, always defending their precious Trish Stratus…you think because of your name, your parents connections, & all of the Stratus money, you can just do whatever to whomever!" Maria yelled at Trish, who let a tear fall down her cheek. "And everyone just has to sit back & take your shit!" Maria yelled.

Trish & Amy were silent, as Maria continued.

"It ends tonight!" Maria replied, as she made her way towards the door.

"Maria…please you have to listen to me." Trish pleaded.

"Why? Because you're my friend?" Maria asked sarcastically.

"I am your friend." Trish cried.

"You were never my friend…a friend wouldn't have slept with the guy, who your friend has feelings for." Maria replied, as she cried. "I bet you & Cena just laughed behind my back…and probably behind Jeff's too." Maria replied.

"What? No! We felt guilty about what we did." Trish pleaded.

"Does it really matter now…sounds like John is over me anyway…and by the time tonight is over with, Jeff Hardy will be over you!" Maria replied, as she made her way out of the bathroom, with Amy & Trish behind her.

The wedding party had already sent off Stephanie & Hunter, when Maria, Trish, & Amy arrived on the scene.

"I have to talk you." Trish told Jeff, as she approached him. Seeing how nervous Trish was, Jeff knew something was wrong, & everyone else noticed.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked, in an almost whisper, as Matt, Ashley, Anderson, everyone looked on.

Chris Jericho made his way over, "Hey, are you okay Stratus? You don't look so good."

"Chris is right…why don't you sit down?" Jeff asked, as he tried to get Trish to sit.

"I don't want to sit…I have to talk to you." Trish replied, as Chris looked up & saw Maria coming at them, full speed ahead.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Jericho asked with a confused look on her face, as Jeff looked up, & Trish turned around.

Trish turned back around, & put her hands on her face, & took them away, as tears swelled in her eyes.

Jeff looked back to Trish, "What the hell is going on?" Jeff asked, as Trish looked around & locked eyes with John Cena.

"Jeff." Maria called out, & Trish turned around & faced Maria.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else." Trish replied, as Maria was silent.

"I am begging you." Trish pleaded.

"Talk about what?" Jeff asked confused, as both girls looked each other dead in the eyes.

"This is not the time or the place." Trish pleaded, as a tear fell from her eye, onto her cheek.

"Maria…come on." John pleaded, as he tried to grab Maria by the wrist, & she moved her wrist away so he couldn't, with her eyes still dead locked with Trish's.

Maria gave Trish a small grin, & placed her hands on her hips, & looked to Jeff. "Your girlfriend here, was the girl that John slept with, when I went back to Chicago." Maria replied, & all their friends were shocked & didn't know what to say.

Everything went quiet, until Jeff let out a laugh.

"Yeah…I think you have had too much to drink tonight." Jeff replied.

"What did you do? Run into his arms after I left town, & said, take me John, I'm yours!" Maria yelled at Trish. Maria pointed her finger at Trish, & gritted through her teeth, "I bet you two couldn't wait to bang each other…and let all the years of pent up sexual tension out." Maria yelled.

"Alright, that's enough!" John yelled, as he tried to move Maria away from Trish & Jeff.

"Don't touch me…don't you ever touch me again." Maria replied hateful to John.

Maria moved her eyes from John, back to Trish, then to Jeff. "It's true…I heard her confess her little heart out to Amy in the bathroom about it…they had a little best friend heart to heart…it was quite sweet actually…John's even in love with Trish…so go ahead, ask her yourself." Maria replied.

Jeff stepped between Maria & Trish, & looked Trish in the eyes. "Is it true, did you & Cena have sex?" Jeff asked.

Trish was silent before she spoke. "It was just that once…I'm so sorry." Trish barely got out. Jeff clinched his jaw, as he still starred at Trish.

Jeff looked to John. "Is it true? You're in love with her too?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, come on you don't have to…" Trish trailed off, as she was stopped by Jeff.

"Shut up & let him answer!" Jeff yelled back at Trish, & then turned his face back to John Cena.

John didn't say anything. You could tell that he felt about being in love with his friend's girlfriend. That told Jeff everything he needed to know. John was in love with Trish. Then out of nowhere, Jeff took his left hand, & swung at Cena, punching him in the jaw.

"You mother fucker! How could you!" Jeff yelled, as he went to swing & punch Cena again, only to have Trish catch his arm, from doing so. Feeling someone's hand on his arm, Jeff turned around & saw it was Trish, & jerked his arm away from her. Jeff clinched his jaw, & pointed at her, & said, "Don't you ever put your hands on me again." With that, Jeff walked away, back into the reception hall, with Trish chasing after him.

"Jeff…please…you have to let me explain." Trish cried, as she ran down the hall way, walking fast to try & catch up with Jeff, who was on his way to get his tux coat that had his car keys in them, so he could leave.

"It's not what you think." Trish cried, as she pleaded with him.

They made it back into the reception room, & Jeff leaned down to get his coat off his chair. Trish also reached for it, in an attempt to get it first, & touched his hand in the process, & Jeff jerked it away.

"I can explain all of this if you let me…it's not what you think." Trish pleaded, as she cried, barely able to get the words out.

"It's now what I think? You just admitted that you slept with Cena…and he just admitted that he's in love with you! What the fuck am I supposed to think?" Jeff yelled.

"You came to Mickie's party that night…and told me that Candice was pregnant…I begged you not to end it with me that night…that we could still make it work, despite Candice being pregnant…but you broke up with me anyway…you left me standing out in the dark, cold, rainy woods…alone…you just walked away from us!" Trish yelled.

"And apparently it took you no time to go running into Cena's bed that night to mend your broken heart." Jeff replied, as he started to walk away, only to be cut off by Trish.

"It wasn't like that." Trish cried.

"Enlighten me…how was it then? Did John hit the right spot for you? Did he whisper all the right things in your ear that I never did?" Jeff asked hatefully.

"We were two friends consoling one another…the loves of our lives just left us…we were devastated…he was heartbroken over Maria leaving…he thought he had lost any chance of ever having a relationship with her…and you left me to go be a family with a woman you didn't even love…you ripped my heart out!" Trish yelled, as she cried. Jeff was silent, & moved to the bar, & took his arm & cleared all the glasses off the bar. Boy, was he pissed.

"So this is all my fault now?" Jeff yelled back at Trish, who was stunned at his yelling, covering her mouth, with her hands.

"I didn't say that." Trish pleaded, as Jeff walked behind the bar, & punched the mirror wall, shattering it into a million cracks.

"Your acting like we planned for it to happen…and we didn't." Trish replied, as tears fell. "We didn't mean for any of this happen!"

"What I don't understand is, you had every opportunity to come clean to me about it, even when we were not back together, & you didn't…you let your friends, Ashley & Mickie, have their names slung through the mud, when Maria was going around saying that they were the ones John slept with…but you didn't speak up…to defend your friends…not once." Jeff replied, as Jeff took a chair & threw it across the room, while Trish stood there & cried.

"I didn't say anything b/c I knew how Mickie felt about John…she was my friend…I didn't want to hurt her…and then Maria came back…I didn't want to hurt her either, or any chance of John being with her…even if you were still with Candice!" Trish replied.

"John's in love with you?" Jeff asked, & Trish looked confused.

"What?" Trish asked, as she wiped her eye.

"Cena's in love with you. Are you in love with him too? Have you always been in love with him too…and I was just too damn stupid to notice!" Jeff screamed, as he took a table & turned it over, shattering all the dishes & glassware on it.

"It doesn't matter what he feels for me…I'm in love with you." Trish replied.

"Yeah…but if Maria never had came back…and that baby turned out to be mine, & I stayed with Candice…would you be with John Cena today?" Jeff asked, & Trish stood there, not knowing how to answer that.

"Yeah…I figured you would." Jeff replied.

"I didn't say anything?" Trish replied.

"You didn't have to." Jeff replied, as he turned to leave.

"Jeff wait." Trish replied, as she cut him off at the doorway.

"If you could find a way to forgive everything, I know you would." Trish replied, & Jeff stood there stoic looking at her, as her tears fell.

"You're the only one I want to be with." Trish cried.

"And you were the only one I wanted to be with." Jeff replied, as he walked coldly past Trish, & Trish turned around, & began walking back up the hall chasing him.

They got to the front of the reception doors, & their friends were still gathered in parking lot watching from outside.

"I put up with your drug habit…you leaving me at the end of senior year with Candice, & rubbing it in my face that you two were sleeping together, watching you two on the red carpet, all over each other; and then I had to put up with you possibly getting her pregnant, & I forgave you. I forgave you for all of it! Then I had to watch you lose your memory, while you played house with her? And you can't forgive me for one indiscretion that didn't mean anything, when we were not even together?" Trish asked, hateful. "Have you always hated me that much & I was just too stupid to see it?" Trish asked.

Jeff stood there silent, "Are you finished?" Jeff asked. When Trish didn't answer, he walked off.

"You are a hypocrite Hardy…of the worst kind." Trish replied, & Jeff turned back to approach her.

"Not telling the truth is the same as lying…I was always honest with you about the drugs…and about Candice…I never hide anything or tried to hide anything from you about that…but you…you did." Jeff replied, as he looked over & saw Amy & Adam standing there. "Guess hanging around Amy a little too much has worn off on you." Jeff replied. "She was dating Matt, & sleeping with his friend at the same time…she showed what a whore she really is…and now you've shown what whore you are."

"You smug son of a bitch! Everything that we have been through, you just want to throw it all away, over one night that happened months ago that didn't mean anything." Trish replied.

"No…you threw it all away. I have learned my lesson with you for the last time. You have burned the last bridge to the ground with me... and it's too late now to put out the fire…only thing is, you're the one that's burning now." Jeff replied, as he left to go to his car, & stopped when he walked by John Cena.

Jeff looked at John, & John stood up to him. "Maria…you need a ride?" Jeff asked, & Maria came running. Jeff punched the unlock button on his car, & Maria got in. Jeff looked back to Trish, then to John. "Might want to put some ice on that…maybe Trish can help you with that." Jeff replied, as he started to walk away, but backed up. "Oh, & another thing…she's all yours." Jeff replied, as he walked away, & got in his car, as he & Maria drove off.

Trish stood there alone, with everyone looking at her. Until Chris Jericho approached her.

"Let me take you home." Chris replied, as Trish looked on at Jeff leaving with tears in her eyes, that fell to her face.

**JEFF / MARIA:**

The two got back to Jeff's, & they were ripping each other's clothes off, as they fell on Jeff's bed, with Jeff on top of Maria. Maria was kissing Jeff passionately on his neck, when he looked over to his nightstand, & saw Trish's bracelet there. Jeff raised his arm to push his hair out of his eyes, & saw his tattoo with Trish's name on it. Jeff raised up, off Maria.

"What is it?" Maria asked.

Jeff was silent.

"Talk to me." Maria replied, as she got up, & put her hand on Jeff's back, who was now sitting on the side of the bed.

"Get dressed…I'll take you home." Jeff replied.

"Jeff…" Maria trailed off.

"Maria…I am not going to do this…not like this." Jeff replied, sort of pissing Maria off.

"Don't you want to get back at them?" Maria asked.

"Not like this I don't." Jeff replied.

"Why? They did it to us, & tried to cover it up." Maria replied.

Jeff turned to his dresser, & placed his arms on it, & leaned against it, looking into the mirror.

"You don't want to do this because deep down…you still love her…and despite knowing that she slept with John, you still want to be with her…am I right?" Maria replied.

Jeff turned around, "As much as we want to hurt them for what they did to us…we know it would be wrong…we would be no better than them & what they did…I know that…and you know that." Jeff replied. "And besides, deep down, you still want to be with John, if you didn't, you wouldn't be this hurt…but for me…it doesn't matter what I want, because it's over between me & Trish…this time for good." Jeff replied, getting an eye roll from Maria.

"Screw that bastard! I never want to be with John again…he sealed that when he slept with that whore of a so-called friend of mine." Maria replied.

"Come on…get dressed…I'll take you home." Jeff replied.

**TRISH:**

Chris Jericho opened Trish's door for her, & she walked in her kitchen, followed by Amy & Adam. Chris quietly shut the door behind him.

Trish slowly walked up to her marble kitchen island, & laid her purse on it, & car keys, & slowly turned around to see her friends, Chris, Adam, & Amy looking at her. Trish turned back around, to face the empty house. She spotted Jeff's paperwork for his next endorsement deal on her kitchen island.

"Um…can we get you anything?" Adam asked, as Chris moved his eyes from Adam, to Trish. Trish didn't say anything.

"You know…you don't have to stay here tonight…you could go home with me, if you want." Chris said, as he approached Trish.

"Or me." Amy replied, as Adam put his arm around Amy's shoulders.

"Do you know what this is?" Trish asked Chris, as she took the file of Jeff's paperwork, & held it.

"No." Chris softly replied.

"It was Jeff's latest endorsement deal…he was going over it, before we left for the wedding tonight…he wanted to get a second opinion on it & asked me if I would fax it to my father in London to look over…I told him I would when we got back, so my father would have it in the morning." Trish replied, as her friends stood there silent.

Trish took a deep breath. "I am going to go fax this…maybe my father is still up & he can look over it tonight?" Trish asked, as Chris moved in, & took her gently by her elbows, & moved her close to him.

"I think that can wait." Chris replied in a whisper, as he softly took the file out of Trish's hands, & placed it back on the kitchen island, & Trish watched him do so.

"Why?" Trish asked confused. "I promised Jeff I would…the deal their offering is $15 million, but he could probably get $20 million." Trish replied. "Wouldn't that be great if we could get him $20 million?" Trish asked Chris, as she smiled at him, & put her hands over her mouth, to try & keep herself from crying.

Chris smiled back heartbroken, & took a hard swallow to get that lump out of his throat, "That would be great." Trish smiled back at Chris, & let her tears flow.

"It's really over this time, isn't it?" Trish asked, as she looked Chris in the eyes. He had such a heart broken look on his face for Trish; he didn't know how to answer his best friend's question.

"You don't have to answer…it's okay…I know he's really done with me this time…it's like he just chewed me up & spit me out, like I was poison in his mouth." Trish replied, as a tear fell down her cheek. "And who knows, maybe I am…I can never seem to get it right with him." Trish replied.

"You know Jeff…he'll get over this in time…once he realizes what he's done." Amy replied.

"You all know Jeff as well as I do…what I've done is unforgiveable in his eyes…he'll never forgive me for what I've done." Trish replied. "I mean...why should he? I slept with his friend and tried to keep it a secret…who could forgive that kind of betrayal?" Trish asked, as thoughts of Matt ran through Amy's mind, & there was a knock at Trish's door.

"I'll get it." Adam replied.

Adam went to open the door, & it was John Cena.

"John? Uh, I really don't think that this is a good time right now." Adam replied.

Trish heard John's name, & she looked over to Adam's direction.

"Please, I just have to talk to Trish." John pleaded.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I really don't think that Trish is in any kind of frame of mind to talk about what happened tonight." Adam suggested.

"Adam's right…why don't you come back tomorrow Cena…and besides, hasn't enough damage been done in one night?" Jericho replied, pissing John off, as he clinched his jaw, ready to pop Jericho.

"It's okay…let him in." Trish called out, & Jericho just stood there, while Adam moved away.

"Well…you heard her." John replied. Reluctantly, Chris moved out of the way.

John entered Trish's kitchen, & saw her standing there looking so broken, with Amy beside her. Everyone was silent, & didn't know what to say.

"Um…maybe Chris, Amy, & I could go wait outside, & give you two sometime to speak?" Adam suggested, with Jericho shooting Adam a hateful look.

"Speak for yourself Copeland…I'm not leaving this piece of shit alone with her to do more damage." Chris replied, as John clinched his jaw.

"We can do this outside…Hardy got his punch in, I'll let you get yours in before I beat your little bitch ass all over this town." John replied, with Jericho itching to go.

"Stop it!" Trish yelled. "Just stop it!"

"Please…give us some time alone to speak." Trish replied.

"You sure about this Canada?" Amy asked Trish in a whisper.

"Yeah…John & I need to talk." Trish replied, as Amy hugged her.

"OK…guys…let's wait outside." Amy replied. Adam, Amy, & Chris made their way out to the patio, & gave John & Trish some privacy.

"How's your jaw?" Trish asked, & John touched it.

"I'll live." John replied.

"He got you pretty good…you should put some ice on it." Trish replied, as she moved to her frig, & got an ice pack out of the freezer, while John moved to sit on one the stools at the kitchen island.

Trish sat on the stool next to John, & placed the ice pack on his jaw, & John's blue eyes, stared into her hazel ones.

"Thanks." John softly replied, as he took hold of the ice pack.

"Look, I know there is nothing I can say or do to make this better or to make it all go away, but I want you to know if I could…I would…this is my fault." John replied.

"Jeff was right…I had every chance to come to clean about it, & I didn't. I could have stopped Ashley & Mickie's name from being slandered by Maria…and I did nothing about it." Trish replied. "I am a horrible person…and a horrible friend." Trish replied.

"You're not a bad friend…you did what you thought was best at the time…we both did…I didn't want to risk losing Maria…and you didn't want to risk losing Jeff…we were trying to protect the people that we love…that doesn't make us bad people." John replied.

"Then what does it make us?" Trish asked.

"Human." John replied.

"He's never going to forgive me for this…I have committed the ultimate betrayal in Jeff's eyes…and I don't know if I can live with that." Trish replied.

"He's a guy Trish…his ego has been broken…his heart has been broken…in front of all of our friends…but he'll get over it…if he's not already getting over it with a little help from Maria." John replied, getting an eye roll from Trish.

"Do you honestly think that there really having sex with each other right now, just to get back at us?" Trish asked. "Would they be that malicious?" Trish asked.

John shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…and to be honest…as much as I wanted things with Maria to work out…I don't care who she dates or has sex with from this point on…and if I am being really honest…you're better off without Jeff Hardy in your life too." John replied.

Trish was silent, as she listened.

"The only ones I care about in this whole mess, is you & Ashley. Ashley's my best friend, & I let her name get slung through the mud with Maria, & I could have said something, & I didn't. Ashley's been there for me through everything…even when Maria wasn't in my life, & didn't want me…and Ashley deserves for me to be a better friend to her, than what I have been over the last few months…just sucks, because she is now Matt's girlfriend." John replied, as he made a face at Trish.

"And I know that no matter what happens, you & I will always be friends…even if you don't feel the same way about me, as I do you…I'll always be your friend…and I'll always be there for you…when Jeff won't be." John replied, as he put the ice pack down, & got up to leave.

"John?" Trish called out, as he stopped to turn around before making his way out the door.

Trish approached John, & put her arms around him, "Thank you." Trish replied softly, as a tear fell, & she closed her eyes, as she hugged him, & John closed his eyes, as he hugged her back.

Outside, Jeff watched through his car window, into Trish's kitchen window, at her & John Cena in an embrace.


	53. Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**THANKS to everyone who has been reading my story & following it along…I APPRECITE all of the reviews & feedback. Ya'll are the reason I have continued with this story.**

**JOHN / ASHLEY:**

John was waiting in his bedroom, for Ashley & Matt to finish saying their good-byes, before he went over to speak with her. As soon as Ashley got out of the car, & Matt left, John darted downstairs, & out the front door he went.

"Ashley!" John called, as Ashley rolled her eyes, not turning around to face him, as if she didn't hear him, as she tried searching for her keys out of her purse.

John darted across the street, "Ashley!" he screamed.

Ashley finally stopped in her tracks, & turned around.

"What do you want?" Ashley asked.

"I need to talk to you." John replied, almost out of breath.

"Shouldn't you have talked to me months ago?" Ashley asked, as she started to walk towards her family's front door.

"Come on…wait a sec…let me explain…please." John pleaded, really pissing Ashley off.

"Let you explain? Explain what? The fact that you sat there & didn't speak up or say anything, as Maria was running my name in the ground, tarnishing my reputation, that I was the one that you slept with? It's a little too late for that, don't you think? Leave me alone." Ashley replied.

"Excuse me…wasn't it just a couple of months ago that you tarnished Jesse Neal's reputation, that you slept with him, when in fact that you didn't, just to cover the bruises on your body as hickey's?" John asked.

"Fuck you John Cena!" Ashley replied, as she started to walk away.

"Look, I know your upset with me…all I am asking is that you hear me out." John replied, as Ashley turned around.

"You know, I should be mad at Trish too, but actually I'm not…I get why she did what she did…but you, I thought we were closer than that, that you could tell me anything…even about this…I would have understood, & I damn sure wouldn't have told anyone…that's what best friends do…they confide in each other, they're there for one another, & they trust each other…when we were kids, we did that…I don't know what I am more hurt over…the fact that you felt none of those things applied to our friendship…or the fact that our friendship clearly isn't what it once was." Ashley replied.

Before John could reply, Ashley's step dad came out.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Matt Stryker yelled, causing Ashley to roll her eyes.

"Nothing…geez chill out Matt, before you wake up the neighbors." Ashley replied.

"What the hell did you say to me you brat?" Matt asked, as he approached Ashley, & John started to step up to him.

"I suggest you know your place Cena." Matt replied, causing John to step back in his place. Matt approached Ashley, "Now…you want to repeat to me what you just said?" Matt asked.

"Chill out…before you wake the neighbors." Ashley replied, without flinching. Matt sarcastically laughed, then back handed Ashley across her face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" John yelled, & grabbed Matt by the shirt, & punched him, making him fall to the ground. John picked Ashley up, & carried her off to his parent's house, across the street.

**TRISH / AMY / ADAM:**

Adam & Amy arrived at Trish's the next morning, before they left for Europe for the summer. Trish didn't answer the door, so Amy found the spare key, & let themselves in.

"Trish?" Amy called out, as she carefully walked through Trish's kitchen, & placed her purse on the kitchen island; there was no answer.

"Maybe she's still asleep?" Adam asked.

"After a night like last night, I highly doubt it." Amy replied softly, as she walked through Trish's house, Amy went upstairs, with Adam staying behind on the ground floor, watching Amy walk up the stairs.

Adam leaned back, as Amy was out sight, & looked to the left, & saw Trish sitting there in a chair, in her living room, wrapped up in a blanket, quiet; as if she had been up all night.

Amy tapped on Trish's bedroom door, & when Trish didn't answer, she turned the door knob, & let herself in. Amy's eyes, met the crystal chandelier that hung down from the tray ceiling, over Trish's massive cherry 4 post bed – the sunlight was beaming off it; Amy noticed that the bed was still made, it hadn't been slept in. Amy walked into the bedroom, to go see if Trish was in there; Amy stopped when she passed by the massive picture above Trish's cherry chest of drawers – it was of classic Jeff – in black & white – faded ripped jeans, hanging at his hips – no shirt, showing of his artwork of tattoos – on his hand, arm, neck, side, & forearm. Jeff looked like perfection in the picture – an artistic angel Amy thought – only know, he was a burned, tortured angel with a tilted halo she thought; she just hoped the halo didn't tilt too much, to take him back down the road of relapse. Amy looked in the bathroom, & noticed that the his & her vanity, looked to be just as they left them the night before. In between them, was an 11 x 14 picture frame that held multiple pictures of the couple, from their early high school days, to present day. Amy picked up the frame, & looked at the pictures, & smiled. She put the frame down, & picked up the smaller one picture frame in the corner, on Trish's side – it was of Amy, Trish, & Chris – Trish & her two best friends in the world. Amy looked at Jeff's side – it was of Jeff, Shannon, Matt, & Anderson – Jeff's three best friends.

Amy came back down stairs, "It's weird - her bed is still made, like she has not slept in it?" Amy asked confused. "Maybe she slept over at Jerchio's? I'm going to call him, as Amy pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket, Adam pointed to the living room, & Amy leaned forward, & saw her friend sitting there.

"Trish? Hey." Amy replied, as she made her way into the living room, followed by Adam, Amy sat on the table in front of Trish. Trish was unresponsive.

"Adam & I wanted to come by & check on you, before we head out, to go to Europe for the summer." Amy replied, getting no response from Trish, Amy looked to Adam, until she heard Trish's cell phone buzz on the table, & she looked at the cell phone, & picked it up.

_**It's really over this time with us. You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness, like resignation to the end, so when we couldn't make sense, you went & slept with Cena…you didn't have to stoop so low…and now you're just a shell of the person that I used to know. - Jeff **_

"What an asshole…is he really serious right now?" Amy asked pissed off.

"It's typical Hardy…there allowed to do what they want…and as long as you follow their code, your spot is safe in their circle…but the minute you make a mistake or mess up…you're out & to hell with you." Adam replied. Amy looked from Adam to Trish.

"You need to get out of Cameron." Amy replied.

"Does it really matter? It's not like he's going to be here anyway…he's leaving for his motor cross tour today." Trish replied, as tears fell, & she sniffled.

"So you're just going to stay in Cameron & pine away for him, why he's out having his fun?" Amy asked.

"I want him back Amy…and I will do anything to make that happen…even if it means staying here in this house all summer waiting on him…I will…I can't live without him." Trish replied.

"Yes, you can." Amy begged her friend.

"You don't understand." Trish replied.

"I think I do." Amy replied, as Trish shifted herself in her chair. "There was a time, when I thought I couldn't look at another guy or be with another when I was with Matt…and look at me now." Amy replied.

"That's different…that was your choice…in my case, it wasn't my choice." Trish replied. Amy just looked at Trish, as she continued.

"He has to come by sometime to get his things…and when he does, I am sure we can talk this out." Trish replied.

"Are you willing to put up with this your whole life, though?" Amy asked, as there was a knock at Trish's door, & Adam went to go see who it was.

Chelsea entered Trish's living room.

"Hi." Chelsea said awkwardly. "Trish, Jeff sent me to pick-up his things." Chelsea replied, as Trish's eyes moved from Chelsea to Amy & Amy moved her eyes from Chelsea, back to her best friend, Trish.

Amy got off the table & faced Chelsea. "If Jeff wants his things back…you can tell him can come & get them…like a grown man." Amy replied.

"He can't do that." Chelsea replied.

"Why not?" Trish asked, as she got up, & stood beside Amy.

"Because he left last night for his tour…he's going to be gone for months." Chelsea replied.

"Well…then I suppose he'll just have to get them when he gets back…I mean, if he's missing something that he packed, that he has here, I am sure he can afford it…he's got millions in the bank." Amy replied.

Chelsea sarcastically smiled, "Ah, Amy Jeff was very specific about." Chelsea started to say, as Amy nodded for her to go into the kitchen.

Amy & Chelsea were alone in the kitchen.

"I know you don't know me, but I have feeling you have heard a lot about me…some of which I am betting is not entirely true…so let's start on a clean slate…I am asking you, please not to do this today…please…she is no shape to gather his things up, & ship them off." Amy replied.

Chelsea stood there for a second, looking at Trish from the kitchen. "Okay…but if Jeff ask…" Chelsea trailed off.

"You can tell him to deal with me." Amy replied, as she led Chelsea out of the house.

Amy entered the living room, "Okay…Jeff will get his things later…so you don't have to worry messing with that…and, where were we?" Amy asked. "Oh yeah…I believe you were going to pack & come with us to Europe." Amy replied.

"Thanks…but I'm not going anywhere." Trish replied, as she sat back down.

"Either you come with us…or…we'll sit right here with you…everyday…all day…imagine the fun with me & Adam living here…Jericho coming over…then Christian visiting…every day…all day." Amy replied.

Trish got up, & looked out her window into her backyard, imaging what Jeff was doing…and with whom.

"Just playing devil's advocate here…Jeff's out doing what Jeff wants to do…there's no reason, you shouldn't either…and from a guy's perspective, the best way to get back at him…or just get him back…is to play his game…but better…let him know your not sitting around waiting on him…make him jealous…make him realize what he lost…and I am not saying you have to see anyone to make that happen…but you are the international model for the most widely know lingerie company." Adam replied, as Trish turned around.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…I'm a guy…I know what drives guys crazy…especially when it comes to the girl that they want…and besides, I would never lie to you Trish…not about something like this." Adam replied.

"Maybe your right." Trish replied.

"You can stop in London & see your parents & Christy?" Amy suggested.

"Yeah…I could, couldn't I?" Trish asked.

"Our flight leaves in 2 hours…we still have time to pack if we hurry." Amy replied.

"OK…I'll go." Trish replied, & Amy smiled.

**JOHN / ASHLEY:**

"John, honey…breakfast is ready." Mrs. Cena announced, as she entered John's room, & was surprised to see Ashley sleeping in her son's bed, as John rose up from the floor.

"Mom." John replied, as he got up, & led his mother out of his room.

"Please tell me that is not what it looks like to me." Mrs. Cena asked.

"It's not." John replied.

"You sure? Because it doesn't seem that way to me…I thought Ashley was your friend, & I thought she had a boyfriend?" Mrs. Cena asked.

"She is & she does." John replied.

"So why is she sleeping in my son's bed? Are you & Ashley sneaking around?" Mrs. Cena asked, getting a chuckle from John.

"No." John replied, as Mrs. Cena stood there with her arms folded, waiting on her son to explain himself.

"Ashley & I had a disagreement last night…I went over there to talk to her, after her boyfriend dropped her off after the wedding…her step dad came out & back handed her across the face…and I brought her over here last night to spend the night." John replied.

"And Mr. Stryker?" Mrs. Cena asked.

John shrugged his shoulders, "I punched him."

"John! She's going to have to go back home sometime & you punching her step father, has not helped the situation." Mrs. Cena replied.

"Mom, she can't go back there, as long as her mother is married to that jerk, & as long as he is living there…who knows how long that has been going on." John replied.

"How long what has been going on?" Mrs. Cena asked.

"A few months ago, I saw some bruises on her…and he's probably the one that put them there." John replied.

"You don't know that." Mrs. Cena replied.

"Mom…please…just trust me on this." John pleaded.

"Okay…you know I love Ashley as if she was my own daughter…she can stay as long as she needs…but not in your room…she'll need to stay in Dan's room while he's away…so you can go make it up for her." Mrs. Cena replied, as she handed John some new bed sheets. "And you better hurry…breakfast is getting cold…and you don't want to be rude & keep our guest waiting when she arrives." Mrs. Cena replied.

"Our guest?" John asked confused.

"Yes…our guest…I invited your girlfriend Maria over for breakfast." Mrs. Cena replied.

"And she said yes?" John asked.

"Yes…she did…any reason why she wouldn't?" Mrs. Cena asked.

"Thanks for clearing that with me mom." John replied, as he went to make up his brother's room for Ashley.

**JEFF:**

Jeff had just arrived in Atlantic City the night before, & woke up with a hangover. He slid up in his bed, & wiped his eyes. He looked over to the night stand, to what time it was 3 pm. He hadn't slept that late in years, must have been some party last night he thought.

Jeff got up, & made his way into the kitchen / sitting area of his penthouse. He stopped, as he spotted a small amount of cocaine sitting there on one of the tables. Did he use again last night, he wondered? He had been clean for over a year.

"Relax…you didn't fall of the wagon…it's mine." Jeff heard a voice say. He looked over, & saw his old friend, R Truth sitting there watching a baseball game.

"Even though personally you have every reason to…you didn't." R Truth continued.

Jeff made his way in the living room, & sat on the couch across R. Truth.

"Yo…so all your boys coming out on this tour, or what?" R Truth asked.

"RVD, Shannon, & Anderson…probably…Matt, he's seeing someone new, you know how that goes…so I doubt it." Jeff replied.

"What about girls? I know Jeff Hardy's got connections with some of the finest female bodies on the planet…you plan on bringing any out, & hooking a brother up?" R Truth asked, getting a laugh out of Jeff & R Truth.

"Fuck no man…the only girl that you will probably see on this tour, is my publicist, Chelsea." Jeff replied, getting a laugh from R Truth.

"Shit man…you ought to call Candice out here…I seen her put a smile on yo face before." R Truth replied with a laugh.

"Man…fuck that bitch…bitch lied & said she was pregnant with my kid & everything…knowing that the baby's daddy was Cody Rhodes…and even when I lost my memory…she still lied, & said that she & I were together, knowing I was with…." Jeff trailed off, he couldn't bear to speak Trish's name.

"Trish." R Truth replied.

"Fuck her too…and fuck John Cena…bastard prides himself on loyalty…what loyal fucker, fucks his friends girlfriend?" Jeff asked.

"That's what I'm talking about fool." R Truth replied. "Cena was supposed to be your friend & Trish's friend…and he takes advantage of her & the situation…and fucks her?" R Truth replied, as he smoked his joint. "That's royally fucked my friend."

"She didn't exactly say no herself…those two can have each other." Jeff replied.

"I got an idea…why don't you call Cena out here…tell him you let bygones be bygones…and when he gets his all American ass out here…we fuck him up for fucking your girl." R Truth replied, getting a look from Jeff.

"Actually…that's not a bad idea…but I don't want to be around that piece of shit if I don't have to…besides…my career means more to me than he does." Jeff replied.

"That's what I am sayin'…show me the paper!" R Truth replied. "Or you could call Trish out here…tell her you forgive her…get a little last piece of her fine ass…have a little make-up sex…send her out shopping after, & when she gets back…she finds you in bed with 3, 4 girls…" R Truth replied, getting a look from Jeff.

"Ah…see…you don't have the heart to hurt her like that dawg…despite what she's done to you, you still want her." R Truth replied. "If that was my girl, & she did some stupid shit like that…I wouldn't hesitate, I would cut the bitches throat." R Truth replied, as he got up, & got his cocaine, sniffed it.

Jeff got up, & made his way to the frig to get him something to drink, watching R Truth sniffing his cocaine.

"What the hell happened last night anyway?" Jeff asked.

"Par-tay my friend!" R Truth yelled out to Jeff, who walked to the door to get the paper & magazines that were delivered to his door. As Jeff flipped through them, R. Truth spotted one with Trish on the cover, the newest Couture Swimsuit issue.

"Damn…looking at this, I can't say I blame Cena…I would fuck her too!" R Truth replied, getting a rise out of Jeff, as he stood up to R Truth, & jerked the magazine out of his hand.

"What?" R Truth asked, as Jeff cut his eyes at him, & turned around & tossed the magazine in the trash.

"The bitch fucked your friend, & you still ask for her magazines to be delivered to your room?" R Truth asked.

"You shouldn't worry yourself with it…and besides, I made that request before I found out what she did." Jeff replied.

"Calm down…damn…we cool!" R Truth replied.

"I got a meet & greet to get ready for…and I think you should go." Jeff replied, as JBL walked in.

"Am I interrupting?" JBL asked.

"Truth was just leaving." Jeff replied, as he didn't move his eyes from Truth's.

Truth made his way out, & slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell was that all about?" JBL asked, as he approached Jeff, & saw Trish's magazine cover in the trash, & picked it up.

"This?" JBL replied, as he put the cover down on the counter, & Jeff walked past JBL, & rolled his eyes.

"You heard from Chelsea? Was she able to get my stuff out of Trish's?" Jeff asked.

"No, she wasn't able to." JBL replied confused.

"Why not? What's the problem?" Jeff asked, as he turned around & faced JBL.

"She went there…attempted to, but Amy asked her not to." JBL replied.

"Amy? What the hell does Amy have to do with it?" Jeff asked.

"Amy & Trish are best friends, Jeff…" as JBL trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I don't need you to give the fuckin' 411 on what Amy & Trish's relationship is." Jeff replied.

"Well, what the fuck do you want a 411 on, son?" JBL asked, as he raised his voice. "Trish had a rough night…Amy was there to check on her, when Chelsea arrived." JBL replied, as Jeff sat on the couch, & placed his hands behind his head, & put his feet up on the table. JBL sat across from Jeff.

"Do you even care how she is doing?" JBL asked.

"Not really." Jeff replied. "She'll get over it…she'll hate me…then she'll get over that too…and besides, she's got Cena there to comfort her every step of the way." Jeff replied.

JBL let out a sarcastic laugh. "You maybe brilliant in other things…but women…you absolutely suck ass as it." JBL replied.

"I went by her house last night w/ the intention to talk to her…I knew Amy, Adam, Chris might be there, & that wouldn't have been so much an issue to me…but Cena was there…and that was a big fuckin' issue…I guess he went by there to lick her wounds…and so she could lick his." Jeff replied.

"Jeff, he probably went by there to check on her & to say he's sorry." JBL replied.

"The person he needed to apologize to should have been Maria…and he didn't…instead, he went chasing after Trish…she already had 3 people there to comfort her…Maria didn't have anyone." Jeff replied.

"You & Maria didn't, you know, after you two left?" JBL asked.

"Hell no…but I can't sit here & say it didn't cross my mind…who knows may still." Jeff replied.

**MARIA / JOHN / ASHLEY / MRS. CENA:**

The four had finished breakfast, & there was an awkward silence, & tension that Mrs. Cena felt.

"Ashley, would you help me with the dishes?" Mrs. Cena asked.

"Sure." Ashley replied.

Once Ashley & his mom were gone, John lit into Maria.

"What the hell are you doing here? I don't have time to play games with you." John asked.

"No…you only play them with Trish these days…the secret sex game…so does Trish know that you're bedding your best friend? Tell me, does Matt know that you're now trying to get into his girlfriends pants to? Jeff's girlfriend wasn't enough; you got to get Matt's too?" Maria asked, as she took a sip of her coffee.

John let out a sarcastic laugh. "You don't know what you're talking about, & if you know what's best for you, you'll shut your mouth." John replied.

"Aw…and who's going to make me, you?" Maria asked.

"Get the hell out of my house…and don't ever come back." John replied, as he got up & made his way to the kitchen.

**ANGELINA / VELVET / MICKIE:**

"Knock Knock." Angelina said, as she knocked on Velvet's door, followed in by Mickie.

"Hey…what are ya'll doing?" Velvet asked, as she packed her suitcase.

"Just thought we would stop by, before you left to go to Montana." Angelina replied, & Velvet smiled.

"Thanks…that was thoughtful of you two. Where's Christy?" Velvet asked.

"I think she's going with Anderson to the airport." Angelina replied.

"Airport?" Velvet asked confused.

"Yeah…he's going to meet up with Jeff in Atlantic City." Mickie replied.

"Oh." Velvet replied. "Um…how do you feel Mickie?" Velvet asked, as she sat down on Velvet's bed.

"I have never felt so betrayed. Here I thought Trish was my friend…and she just stood there, letting Maria make accusations against me & Ashley like it was nothing…knowing the whole time it was her that Cena slept with." Mickie replied, as Velvet & Angelina looked to each other.

"Have you talked to Trish, or Maria, or John since last night?" Angelina asked.

"No, no, & no…and don't want to." Mickie replied.

"All the blame can't be on Trish." Velvet replied, as she folded a pair of jeans to pack.

"Velvet Sky…tell me you just did not say that, & that you are not defending her?" Mickie asked.

"Look…I'm not agreeing with what she has done…any of them…but just saying that the blame shouldn't lie with just Trish…it should lie with all three of them, not just one of them." Velvet replied.

"Playing devil's advocate here for a second…Velvet's right Mickie…Trish could've spoken up…but so could have John…but he didn't…and as far as Maria goes…if she was truly ever your friend, she would have believed you when you said that you were not the girl that John slept with." Angelina replied.

"Trish broke the girl code…I know they claimed they were consoling one another…but she also knew how much I liked John, in a romantic way…and she betrayed me anyway by sleeping with him…Trish Stratus could be burning on fire at this point…and I wouldn't lift one finger to help her." Mickie replied, causing Angelina & Velvet to look at one another.

**AMY / ADAM / TRISH:**

All three were at the airport, waiting to board their flight to New York. From there, they would head to Europe…with their first stop in London.

Trish was sitting with Amy, while Adam went to get them something to drink, watching the news on FOX, when news came on about Trish & Jeff.

_**News Report:**_

"_**Looks like Motor Cross sensation, Jeff Hardy, is single once again. Sources have confirmed that Hardy has ended his nearly 4 year relationship with on again / off again girlfriend since high school, Couture Lingerie spokes model, Trish Stratus. Some sources say the reason for the split was infidelity, only this time it was on Stratus's part. Sources close to Hardy say that Stratus was unfaithful to Hardy, with a mutual longtime, friend of theirs, which caused Hardy to break off their relationship…indefinitely. However, this isn't the first time this year, that the controversial motor cross star has ended his relationship with Stratus. Just earlier this year, after Hardy returned home to Cameron, NC after his summer tour, he & Stratus reconciled, until Hardy abruptly ended the relationship with Stratus due to rumors that he had fathered a child with Candice Michelle, his companion on his 2011 summer tour. However, it was later revealed that Hardy was indeed not the father, which led to a reconciliation between him & Stratus. When we reached out to Trish Stratus's camp, for a comment, they replied, "We do comment on the personal lives of our clients. We cannot either confirm or deny that Miss Stratus is or is not in a relationship with Jeff Hardy." However, when we reached out to Jeff Hardy's camp for a comment, they had this to say, "While we usually do not like to comment on the personal lives of our clients, however, we can confirm that Mr. Hardy has decided to end his longtime relationship with Trish Stratus indefinitely, but we cannot comment on the reasoning behind the split, as that is a private matter between Mr. Hardy & Miss Stratus. We do wish both of them nothing but the best." **_

"I cannot believe this." Trish said, as she started to panic.

"Okay, just calm down." Amy replied.

"Calm down?" Trish replied back to Amy, as Adam walked up, & handed Amy a cup of coffee.

"What's going on?" Adam asked both girls.

"Amy, you just saw the same news that I did…Jeff has decided to end his relationship with me indefinitely." Trish replied, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Back up, what?" Adam asked. Trish looked from Adam to Amy.

"Entertainment news came on & reported on their break-up; only Jeff's so called camp, confirmed that Jeff has decided to end his relationship with Trish…indefinitely."

"I can't go out of the country now…I have got to change my ticket & head to Atlantic City & talk to Jeff." Trish said in a panic, as she started to get her carryon bags, & leave.

"Hold on just a second." Adam said, as he bent down to keep Trish from getting her bags.

"Adam." Trish replied, with tears in her eyes. "I am…..having…..anxiety." Trish barely got out.

"I think she's having an anxiety attack." Amy said concerned, as Trish started to take deep breaths.

"Let's just sit down for a minute & think this through." Adam replied, as he motioned for Trish to sit, & she did.

"I know a lot has happened in the last 24 hours…and it's evident, that Jeff is not thinking clearly right now…there is no way that he would just end his relationship with you indefinitely…you two have way too much history between the both of you…and way too much unfinished business, to just completely write it off." Adam replied, & Trish nodded.

"I think maybe Jeff needs to be in his element right now, with his motor cross & you need to just get out of the country right now with all the media attention this is going to get." Adam replied.

"What about Jeff? Shouldn't he….just get out of the country too…..or at least stay out of the lime light…with all the media attention?" Trish asked.

"The difference is Jeff is Jeff…he's a private person….you know that, I know that, Amy knows that…to get him to speak on such a personal matter, let alone his personal life, would be next to impossible…if not impossible." Adam replied. A tear fell from Trish's eye, & she agreed in a nod.

**JEFF:**

Jeff just saw the same news report about him & Trish that she saw. He turned off the TV, & yelled for Chelsea.

"Chelsea!" Jeff called, as he got up, in his faded ripped jeans, & T-shirt that had the sides cut open.

"Yeah?" Chelsea asked.

"What the fuck was that?" Jeff asked.

Chelsea leaned up against the door way, & folded her arms, "Come again?"

Jeff looked irritated & Chelsea noticed.

Jeff looked away from Chelsea, & turned the TV back on, & replayed the news.

"_**Looks like Motor Cross sensation, Jeff Hardy, is single once again. Sources have confirmed that Hardy has ended his nearly 4 year relationship with on again / off again girlfriend since high school, Couture Lingerie spokes model, Trish Stratus. Some sources say the reason for the split was infidelity, only this time it was on Stratus's part. Sources close to Hardy say that Stratus was unfaithful to Hardy, with a mutual longtime, friend of theirs, which caused Hardy to break off their relationship…indefinitely. However, this isn't the first time this year, that the controversial motor cross star has ended his relationship with Stratus. Just earlier this year, after Hardy returned home to Cameron, NC after his summer tour, he & Stratus reconciled, until Hardy abruptly ended the relationship with Stratus due to rumors that he had fathered a child with Candice Michelle, his companion on his 2011 summer tour. However, it was later revealed that Hardy was indeed not the father, which led to a reconciliation between him & Stratus. When we reached out to Trish Stratus's camp, for a comment, they replied, "We do comment on the personal lives of our clients. We cannot either confirm or deny that Miss Stratus is or is not in a relationship with Jeff Hardy." However, when we reached out to Jeff Hardy's camp for a comment, they had this to say, "While we usually do not like to comment on the personal lives of our clients, however, we can confirm that Mr. Hardy has decided to end his longtime relationship with Trish Stratus indefinitely, but we cannot comment on the reasoning behind the split, as that is a private matter between Mr. Hardy & Miss Stratus. We do wish both of them nothing but the best." **_

"What the fuck was that?" Jeff asked. "We can confirm that Mr. Hardy has decided to end his longtime relationship with Trish Stratus indefinitely." Jeff repeated.

"You did break up with her." Chelsea replied.

"I don't need you to tell me what I know I did…what I need you to fucking tell me, is when did I say that I wanted to end my relationship with her indefinitely? I never fucking said that shit, & you fucking know it." Jeff yelled, as he pointed to Chelsea.

"She slept with another man, Jeff…a mutual friend of both of yours…don't tell me you still want her back?" Chelsea asked. "Because if you do, that's just condoning bad behavior." Chelsea replied.

"Condoning bad behavior…what the fuck are you, a psychologist, or a publicist?" Jeff yelled.

"You told me that you were done with her." Chelsea replied.

Jeff approached Chelsea, & stood very close to her, face to face. "But I didn't say indefinitely." Jeff replied, as he stared Chelsea in the eyes.

"I am your publicist…I have nothing but your best interest in mind & I act with nothing but your best interest in mind." Chelsea replied.

"Really? Because it sounds a lot like to me that, your trying to be more of my friend & not my publicist, which is what I pay you to do…I have all the friends that I need…& I don't need any more friends…so do your job, & fix this." Jeff replied.

"Why? It's not like your going to take her back, after she fucked another guy? To you, she's untouchable now." Chelsea replied.

"My relationship past, present, or future with Trish Stratus is not any one's business…the only person that will ever be making a statement on it, or confirming anything regarding it, will be me…and seeing as how, when it comes to my personal life, or personal matters, I never comment on them, that should tell you, you shouldn't…especially on matters that you don't know about, or will never understand…so let me make this clear for you & your PR team…when it comes to Trish Stratus, she's off limits…are we clear?" Jeff asked.

"Crystal." Chelsea replied, as she left Jeff's room.


	54. Chapter 54

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**TRISH / ALEX / JEFF / CHELSEA / AMY / ADAM / ANDERSON / CHRISTY:**

Jeff, Chelsea, Anderson, & Christy stood in the hallway directly across from Trish, Alex, Amy, & Adam. Jeff looked directly in Trish's eyes, & she him. Chelsea was also eyeing Trish; but Trish didn't seem to notice. This is the first time that they have seen each other since the night of HHH's & Stephanie's wedding; when he broke up w/ her & shattered her heart.

No one knew quite what to say – Chelsea stood there in a pair of black dress pants, & a pink off the shoulder shirt, & fake red roses in her hand; while Trish stood there in a pair of black leather pants, that hung on her small hips, & w/ a white tank top, just barely showing her flat stomach, w/ her black bra straps showing on her shoulders, out from her tank top – also holding a bouquet of real red roses.

"Hey…do you want us to give you two a minute?" Anderson whispered to Jeff; and Jeff gently shook his head yes.

"Sure." Anderson whispered back to Jeff.

"Why don't we all give these two some time to catch up, & we'll go get a drink." Anderson replied, as Alex turned to Trish.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ale whispered to Trish. Her eyes flickered up at him, & she gave a small half smile.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." Trish whispered to Alex, who smiled back to Trish. Alex took Trish's hand that he was holding, & kissed the top of it.

"Okay…I'll see you in a bit." Alex replied, as he hugged Trish. "I love you." Alex just whispered enough, so that Jeff could hear him. Trish didn't say anything; she just gave Alex a small smile, as they broke from their hug. Alex walked with Amy & Adam to the casino.

"I'll catch up with you later." Jeff whispered to Chelsea, who gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay." Chelsea whispered back, & left.

**JEFF / TRISH:**

Jeff stood up straight, w/ his hands in his pockets, & Trish stood there silent, holding her bouquet of red roses.

"Hey." Jeff replied.

"Hey." Trish replied.

It was quiet between them for a little while.

"Did you & Chelsea get married?" Trish asked, as her heart raced, & she braced for his response.

"No." Jeff responded. "Did you & Alex?" Jeff asked, as he returned the same question to her; secretly hoping & wishing for the same answer that he gave her.

Trish stood there silent, then slowly nodded her head yes. "Yeah…we did." Trish replied.

Jeff narrowed his eyes evilly at Trish, as if trying to digest the news, without throwing up; but the evil was not directed to her, but towards Alex Shelley. Just a few months prior, at Stephanie & HHH's wedding, Jeff had told Trish that he did not trust Alex, & this stunt proved why. Secretly Jeff's veins flowed with rage; how he would love to punch Alex in the face & shatter every bone in it. Alex knew of Trish & Jeff's relationship, & their past; to Jeff, he took advantage of Trish's emotional state & that didn't sit too well with him. He loved Chelsea; but he wasn't in love with her – which is why he didn't go through with marrying her. And the only woman on the face of the planet that he was in love with, & would marry in a heartbeat, without any hesitations, was now married to someone else.

"I guess a congratulations is in order then, Mrs. Shelley." Jeff replied. Trish bit her lower lip, & did not know how to respond to it. She knew deep down Jeff didn't mean it, & that he wasn't being sincere.

"You look good…and happy." Jeff replied.

"Thanks…so do you." Trish barely responded, as she looked to Jeff one minute…and flickered to look at the hallway floor the next.

"You & Chelsea look really happy." Trish replied. "And I'm happy for you." She added. Jeff gave her a nodding yes; but not a yes in that he was happy w/ Chelsea, but a yes in that he was acknowledging what she was saying; and deep down, Jeff knew that Trish was being sincere.

Jeff was silent.

"This is so awkward...seeing you for the first time since that night, under the circumstances." Trish replied.

"Yeah, it is." Jeff replied. "Well, I wish you the best Trish…I really mean that…it's good seeing you happy." Jeff replied, as he bent down & gave her a kiss on her cheek, & hastily walked away. Trish slowly touched her cheek, where he just kissed her, & turned to look in his direction, seeing him fade away into the casino full of people, as a tear fell down her cheek; leaving her to wonder, what the hell did she just do.

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

Trish was working at the hospital, in the ER, when an ambulance came in.

"We got a gunshot wound!" The paramedic screamed.

Trish ran over, to the patient, "Shannon?" Trish asked.

"Trish." Shannon said, wincing in pain.

"What happened?" Trish asked concerned for her friend.

"It was an accident." Shannon winced; as he tried to catch his breath, & cover up his pain. "Jeff." Shannon replied.

"What about Jeff? Has he been shot?" Trish asked frantically.

"No." Shannon winced. "He missed the target, & accidentally shot me." Shannon replied, as they wheeled him between two curtains, for examination.

"Let's get him into an ER STAT, before an infection sets in." Trish replied. She looked down at Shannon, "You're going to be fine…I promise."

As they wheeled Shannon away, she saw Jeff, RVD, & Ken Anderson enter the ER. Jeff was in his ripped jeans, w/ a chain hanging from the front pocket to the back, & a black T-shirt, which under the arms, was cut out. Jeff looked like he was high or drunk; and he probably was – in fact, he seemed to stay that way these days. Jeff looked towards Shannon's way, then to Trish's; he & his crew began to approach her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jeff asked Trish, as she stood there at the nurses' station filling out paperwork.

"He'll live." Trish curtly replied; not looking at Jeff, still filling out paperwork & Jeff noticed her attitude.

"What's up with the bedside manner doc? The DA not doing it for you these days?" Jeff replied, as RVD snickered; however, Ken did not, as he looked embarrassed for Trish.

Trish didn't look to Jeff, "I have work to do." Trish gathered her paperwork, & turned to leave in the opposite direction from Jeff; not sitting well with Jeff, that she wouldn't face him, Jeff grabbed Trish by the arm.

"Hey – I asked you a question; look at me dammit when I'm talking to you." Jeff replied; forcing Trish to face him.

"I'll look at you when you're not so damn high & drunk." Trish replied, as she jerked her arm out of Jeff's grasp. "And don't you ever grab me like that again Hardy." Trish warned, as she walked off, to go operate on Shannon.

"Damn…doc is pissed." RVD replied.

"She'll move on." Jeff replied, as he stared in Trish's direction, until she faded away. Jeff didn't mean she would move on from her attitude, like his friends thought he meant; he meant that she would move on from her marriage & to him & he would be waiting there, patiently with open arms, to greet her, when she did.

After the surgery, Trish found Jeff in the waiting room; and he looked up when he saw her & approached her.

"How is he?" Jeff asked.

"He's fine…he's in a room now; so you can go see him if you want; but he's still a little groggy from the anesthesia. " Trish replied.

"Thanks for taking care of him." Jeff replied, as Jeff, RVD, & Ken passed by Trish to go see their friend; when Ken passed by Trish, & she touched his arm.

"Can I talk to you for a second in my office?" Trish asked, as Jeff & RVD stopped & stood there.

"Sure." Ken replied. "You guys go ahead."

Trish & Ken turned to leave; and Jeff raised his eyebrow at Ken & Trish sneaking off to go talk. He didn't like it one bit; he knew that they were going to talk about him.

"Where are they going?" RVD asked.

"Who the fuck knows." Jeff replied, as the turned to start walking towards Shannon's room.

**KEN / TRISH:**

Trish & Ken made their way into her office, & she closed the door behind them.

"Is everything okay?" Ken asked, as he sat in a chair, across from Trish's desk, as she pulled out her chair, & sat down.

"Does he stay high & drunk every day now?" Trish asked.

"I am not around Jeff every day, so I really can't answer that." Ken replied.

"Ken…it's me your talking to…not some stranger…you can level with me." Trish replied.

Ken was silent; he knew Jeff was like this every day.

"Despite what has happened between me & Jeff, I do still love him, & that will never change." Trish replied.

"You're also the new DA's wife." Ken replied.

Trish looked irritated, & folded her arms. "So?" Trish replied.

"So?" Ken asked. "So, you have a husband…that loves you, Trish…and your sitting here confessing to me that you still love your ex boyfriend…I am not passing judgment on you…but your husband is the new DA…who doesn't really care for your ex, given what happened 6 months ago…and I think if you keep this whole thing up with Jeff, your feelings for him, your only going to get caught in the crossfire, between him & your husband, & if I had any involvement with that, I or Jeff, could never forgive me." Ken replied.

Alex had become the new DA; and to say that he hated Jeff Hardy, would be a serious understatement. Trish knew that Alex didn't like Jeff's attitude, reputation, popularity, the way he looked, the way he dressed, the way women seem to throw themselves at him; but most of all, she knew Alex hated the fact that Jeff Hardy still loved her; to Alex, Trish was his wife now; she was no longer Jeff's girlfriend; so Jeff needed to stop finding ways to pry into her life.

"Trish?" Ken asked.

"Yeah…I guess your right." Trish replied, as Ken sat their looking at her. He hated that he sort of lied to her; Trish was his friend; but right now, he just couldn't risk her getting caught up in a possible dangerous situation. The less she knew the better for everyone.

**TRISH:**

Trish was leaving the hospital, & Jeff was out in the courtyard, smoking a cigarette. When he heard a key lock click, to open a car, he looked, & saw Trish. She looked tired; must have been a long day at the hospital he thought; but she also didn't look happy either; she put her things into the back, & looked over Jeff's way & saw him smoking; he threw his hand up, as if to say hello. She waved back to him, got into her car, & drove off.

Trish drove through the double iron gates, into her drive way; there were more cars there tonight, than last she noticed. She got out of her car, & walked through the massive double front doors. She put her keys on top of the Bombay chest, near the front door; and walked a little way down the front hall, under the massive crystal chandelier; she leaned forward a little bit, & saw Alex in his office, with about 7 other men; they were all smiling & laughing; Trish smiled to herself; Alex looked happy & peaceful; he was in his element with his work & working relationships; but at the same time, she felt guilty. Guilty for staying in a marriage that she felt would ultimately end someday.

Trish made her way up the stairs to her bedroom; she took her shoes off, & put them away in her closet; she walked over to her dresser, & took off her wedding rings & tucked them away in her jewelry box; she walked into her bathroom, & locked the door; she turned on the massive garden tub; she walked back over to her vanity, & put her hair up in a clip; she took her scrubs off standing there in her black bra & panties & leaned over the sink, looking into the mirror at herself; she had never looked or felt so lonely in her life; she looked down, & put her IPOD in her docking station & turned it on. She removed her bra & panties, & got into the tub; she laid her phone beside the tub; she moved a huge plant over that was beside the tub over, to reveal a lighter & a joint; she leaned back in the tub, put the joint in her mouth, & lit it; Jeff wasn't the only having to stay high these days to cope with their life; she was too, & this wasn't the Trish that she liked; she had never took a drug before this; after Trish took the first puff, she closed her eyes, & leaned back into the hot water, that was relaxing all her muscles, & as the joint relaxed her mind & remembered what happened 6 months prior.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Trish was in bride's room getting ready for her formal wedding to Alex Shelley on his family's California estate. They got married 6 months ago in Vegas, on a whim; so his family insisted on a formal wedding to welcome Trish into their family.**_

_**Trish heard the door open, "Amy…I am so glad your back…where have you been?" Trish asked, as she turned around & saw Jeff standing there.**_

"_**Jeff, what are you doing here?" Trish asked shocked.**_

"_**I won't talk, I won't breathe, I won't move, until you finally see, that you belong with me. You might think that I don't look, but deep inside, of my mind I'm attached to you. Do you even know you've met me?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**Jeff, you shouldn't be here…you need to leave." Trish replied, as tears fell down her face.**_

"_**You don't know, what you do, every time you walk into the room, I'm afraid to move; I'm just scared to know the ending; do you see me too?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**Of course I do." Trish replied.**_

"_**I've been weak, it's true; because I'm afraid to know the answer…do you want me to? Cause my heart keeps falling faster." Jeff replied.**_

_**Trish was silent. **_

"_**I've waited all my life to cross this line, to the only thing that's true, so I will not hide, it's time to try, anything to be with you; all my life I've waited." Jeff replied.**_

_**Trish turned to face the mirror, & held up her hand. "Jeff, please just go!" Trish replied.**_

"_**I know when I go, I'll be on my way to you – the way that's true. " Jeff replied, as he left the room; when the door shut, Trish fell to her knees & cried.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Trish got out of the tub, & got dressed in her pajamas & made her way down to the kitchen to get her something to eat. Chris Sabin, Alex's best friend, saw Trish walk into the kitchen, & excused himself from the meeting.

Chris walked into the kitchen; and leaned up against the door casing.

"Joint give you the munchies." Chris said. Trish didn't reply. Chris began laughing, "I'm only joking with you Trish, geez – lighten up a little." Chris replied, as he walked over to a bar stool, & sat down, across from Trish, who was standing at the kitchen island, eating her sandwich.

"Is there something you want?" Trish asked.

"Long night at the hospital?" Chris asked, & Trish didn't answer; instead, she took a bite of her sandwich. Trish & Chris were not exactly friends; truth be told, she really didn't like Chris – even when Velvet started dating him; she liked Velvet much better with Shane Helms, Jesse Neal, hell, anyone but Chris Sabin; but since Jesse left town & never came back – she liked the single Velvet; especially, the one that was sort of "talking" to the new guy in town, Garrett Bischoff.

"Actually, I'm really just tired & hungry." Trish replied. "Why does Alex have so many men over tonight, in a meeting, & how do you, who is not in the legal field at all, get to sit in on those meetings?" Trish asked.

"Your husband, is now running for State Senate…he didn't tell you?" Chris asked.

No, he didn't tell Trish; what else was new with them anyway; they didn't talk much after their argument.

Chris laughed.

"What?" Trish asked irritated.

"Your husband the DA & State Senator hopeful, whose wife smokes pot…pretty funny." Chris replied.

Trish leaned over the island to Chris, & barely whispered, "And how do you think my husband, the DA & State Senator hopeful would feel, if he knew, that his beloved best friend was the one supplying his wife with that marijuana?" Trish asked.

Chris leaned in to Trish, & whispered to her, "Yeah? Well, how do you think your beloved husband would feel, knowing that the reason his wife isn't getting pregnant, is because she is still taking the birth control pills, that she told him she stopped taking 4 months ago." Trish was silent. "And you & I both know that if it were anyone else other than Alex, you would've stopped taking those pills 4 months ago."

Trish was infuriated. "No wonder Velvet kicked your sorry ass to the curb…she finally smartened up & took out the trash…and as long as I am around, I'll make sure that you never get another chance with her, again…now get the hell out of my house." Trish replied, as she walked off, Chris grabbed her by the arm, & slammed her up against the wall.

"Listen here you bitch…don't you ever get in my way with Velvet…do you understand me? Because if you do, I'll see to it, that Hardy goes down for the drugs…and believe me when I tell you, it won't take a lot of convincing to do…now you stay the hell out of my way." Chris replied, as he released his hands from around Trish's throat, as she gasped for air, as Chris walked away.


	55. Chapter 55

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**TRISH / VELVET / ANGELINA / MATT:**

Trish was sitting in a booth at Dixie's Tavern; stirring her drink with a straw, thinking about Chris Sabin choking her & threatening her with telling Alex about Trish still being on the pill – especially when she knew that Alex wanted to start a family with her; but Trish was not ready for that – at least not with Alex; especially since she still had very strong feelings for Jeff.

"What do you think is going on with her?" Angelina asked Velvet, who looked in Trish's direction, after she handed Velvet a box of supplies.

"Marriage problems? Hospital problems?" Velvet responded.

"If I had to guess, I would say the first one." Angelina replied, as she tossed her bar towel over her shoulder, & folded her arms, & stared in Trish's direction.

"Yeah…me too." Velvet replied, as she sat the box of supplies down, & looked in Trish's direction to.

"What are we talking about?" Matt Morgan asked the girls, as he approached them with boxes in hand.

"Trish." Angelina responded, nodding in Trish's way.

"You know, now that you mention it…I've never seen her look this…unhappy…who knew marriage could make you look…miserable." Matt replied. "I hate to say it…but not even when Jeff left her at the end of our senior year, did she look so lonely."

The girls looked to Matt, then back to Trish.

"I'll go talk to her." Velvet replied, as took the bar rag off her shoulder, & laid it on the bar, as Angelina & Matt watched Velvet walk around the bar, & over to Trish.

"That's the problem." Angelina replied to Matt, not looking at him, but at Trish, with Velvet approaching her.

"What?" Matt replied, as Angelina turned on her heel to face Matt, with her arms crossed.

"She doesn't love Alex…she still loves Jeff." Angelina replied, as Matt nodded in agreement.

"And it must be lonely being in the company of Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin…without Velvet around for moral support." Matt replied, & Angelina just looked at him; she knew where he was going with this.

"Are you going to tell me why Velvet just disappeared for 4 months without a trace, & shows back up like nothing ever happened, & with a new guy?" Matt asked, as he stood up straight, & put his hands on his hips.

"Us girls have a code, just like you guys do…I promised her I wouldn't tell…and I'm not going to…I'm known for keeping my promises." Angelina replied, as she looked at Matt, & picked up her bar towel, & headed to the back to get more supplies, as Matt moved his eyes from watching her leave, over to Velvet & Trish.

Matt shook his head, "women."

Velvet approached Trish.

"How's it going?" Velvet asked.

"I think you could guess." Trish replied.

"Yeah…the Shelley/Sabin crowd, turned out to not exactly be my kind of crowd...definitely a lapse in judgment, on my part." Velvet replied, & Trish didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Velvet asked concerned. She & Trish were not exactly best friends, but they were friends…and the more time she spent with Trish, the more she got to know her, & like her.

Trish looked at Velvet for a second…digesting what she was asking her. "Can I ask you something?" Trish asked.

"Sure." Velvet replied.

"It all happened so sudden…why did you break up with Chris Sabin exactly?" Trish asked.

Velvet narrowed her eyes at Trish.

"I am not sure where this is going." Velvet replied.

"You went away for the summer & came back to Cameron single…and with a guy that followed you all the way here…is that why your relationship with Chris ended? Is that guy the reason you went to Wyoming?" Trish asked.

"No, he's not the reason why I broke up with Chris…and he's defiantly not the reason why I went to Wyoming." The two friends were silent. "I broke up with Chris, before I left to go to Wyoming." Velvet replied.

Trish was silent.

"Then why did you two break up?" Trish asked.

"Because he turned into an asshole…why are you asking me all of this? Has he done something to you?" Velvet asked.

Velvet moved her eyes to Trish, skimming her over, she noticed small bruising around Trish's neck. Velvet looked out the window, & she let out a small sarcastic laugh, shook her head, as she had a flashback.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_**Chris, you are drunk…and I am not talking to you, while you are like this." Velvet replied, as she went to grab the hotel room door to leave, & he shoved her back, making her fall on her butt, on the bed.**_

"_**What the hell is your problem? You're acting like an asshole!" Velvet screamed at him, as she got up, & shoved him back.**_

_**Chris took his hand, & back handed her across the face, knocking her to the floor. "And you're acting like the two bit whore I always knew you was, when you cheated on Helms with me!" Chris screamed at her.**_

_**Velvet rose up, & whipped her nose; there was blood. "You bastard!" Velvet screamed at him, as she went to pounding on him; getting him once in the face.**_

_**Chris held the side of his face, & looked back at Velvet with rage in his eyes. "You bitch! You've really done it now." Chris replied, as he took off his jacket, & ripped his tie off. Velvet went to run for the door, & Chris threw her down on the bed, choking her; letting her grasp for air.**_

"_**Chris…please…I am begging you…please don't." Velvet barely got out, as tears fell from both corners of her eyes. "I…can't…breath." Velvet barely got out, as she tried her best to inhale for air.**_

_**Chris took his hand, & placed it over Velvet's mouth, "The only whore you're going to be, is mine; but don't cry, I'll let you pretend that I am Jesse!" Chris yelled at her. He pressed down harder on her mouth, so her screams could not be heard, as he ripped her dress at the bottom, & her panties, causing Velvet to scream harder, & cry harder.**_

Velvet snapped out of her flashback, Trish began to speak to her.

"What did he do to you?" Trish asked softly, as she noticed tears started to swell in Velvet's eyes.

"It was just a sad break-up, that's all." Velvet replied.

"Is that why Garrett came back to Cameron with you? To protect you from Chris Sabin? You were scared of what else Chris might do to you." Trish replied.

"Look, I know he's Alex's best friend, but I don't think that Alex is even aware of just what Chris is capable of…and you wouldn't be asking me these things, if Chris hasn't already done something to you…so the best piece of advice I can give you, is you need to tell someone whatever it is that Chris is holding over you…he's dangerous, & not to be trusted…and let's just leave it at, that I found out the hard way." Velvet replied, as she got out of the booth to leave.

"Does Garrett know what happened to you?" Trish asked, as she got out of the booth too, & Velvet turned around to face her.

"No…and I want it to stay that way." Velvet replied. Velvet approached Trish, & softly spoke, "Another piece of advice…keep Chris Jericho close…I am not sure what it was or if it is anything at all, but Olivia Jericho just didn't step down as DA to retire to spend more time with her family; I think she was black mailed into it." Velvet replied, getting Trish's undivided attention.

"I don't know much, but something definitely went down because Chris used to say all the time that, that bitch's number as the DA of Cameron, was about to be up." Velvet replied.

"Why would Chris Sabin blackmail Olivia Jericho?" Trish asked.

"No…Chris wasn't." Velvet replied, & Trish looked confused.

"Then who?" Trish asked.

"Alex." Velvet replied, & Trish was speechless.

"Alex was the one holding something over her head…he didn't just show up in Cameron out of the blue…I think he had an agenda from day one…and somehow, you fit into picture." Velvet replied, as she left to finish working at the bar, before the lunch crowd hit.

Trish stood there, stunned. Turning to stare out the window, Trish lightly rubbed her neck, where the bruising was, thinking what did her husband have on her best friend's mother, to blackmail her into stepping down as Cameron's DA. Garrett Bischoff looked in Velvet's direction, & watched her walk to the storage room; then back to Trish, & saw her standing there, looking out the window. Garrett stopped what he was doing, & headed in Velvet's direction.

**VELVET / ANGELINA / MATT:**

Velvet walked back to the bar, & Angelina handed Velvet back her bar towel.

"What's going on with her?" Angelina asked.

Velvet turned back to look at Trish.

"Hospital stuff." Velvet replied, as turned back to Angelina & Matt, giving them a small smile & walked to the back of the bar to the storage room.

**VELVET / GARRETT:**

"Hey." Garrett called out to Velvet, who was stacking supplies.

"Hey." Velvet responded, with a small smile on her face. Ever since going to Montana at the beginning of last summer & meeting Garrett, Velvet felt like she had a new lease on life. Garrett was as honest as they came; he didn't know her or her friends before, & couldn't pass judgment on her or them; and for that, she was thankful; because he had nothing to gain – other than friendship. But underneath, Velvet was hoping for more with Garrett, than just his friendship.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Garrett asked.

"You seriously don't know who that was?" Velvet asked, & Garrett had a confused look on his face.

"Trish Stratus…the famous lingerie spokes model of Couture lingerie…well, ex spokes model…she went back to school to become a doctor & she works at the hospital part time now…she was Jeff Hardy's ex longtime girlfriend...technically, she's Trish Shelley now…but she doesn't go by her married name." Velvet replied, as she lifted a box to stock, & Garrett took it from her, to place on the shelf.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah…she is married to my ex boyfriend's best friend, who just so happens to be the new DA of Cameron…but we were friends well before she married Alex." Velvet replied.

"Are you still friends with Alex?" Garrett asked, & Velvet let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Uh, that would be a negative." Velvet replied & Garrett looked at her with a side smile. "He's loyal to his best friend by default…and I get that…if Matt & Angelina broke up, I would be loyal to Angelina." Velvet replied.

"So, she's the ex girlfriend of the Jeff Hardy, huh?" Garrett asked.

"She is…but…" Velvet trailed off.

"But what?" Garrett asked, as he took a box from Velvet & stocked it on a shelf.

"They have a very long history…sometimes complicated…not always…she may be married to Alex Shelley…but in her heart, she'll always be married to Jeff…and even though he has a girlfriend…Trish will always be his love interest…and everyone in this town knows that about Jeff…even the women he dates." Velvet replied.

"Must suck to be them." Garrett replied.

"Yeah…I never thought about it…but it must." Velvet replied, & they both laughed.

"So, are you friends with Jeff?" Garrett asked.

Velvet put her hands on her hips, "You know…I never really thought about it…if Jeff & I were friends…I dated one of his good friends a long time ago…and when we broke up, Jeff never really cut ties with me…even after the break-up, he still spoke to me…I was still invited to parties at their place…so I guess we were still friends…via me being friends with his then girlfriend, which was Trish." Velvet replied.

"Why all the questions about Trish?" Velvet asked.

"I just moved to town…the only friends I have seen you with is Angelina & Matt, really…so when I see you with someone new, I guess I am just curious." Garrett replied.

"Curious about my friends?" Velvet asked.

"No…I'm curious about you & if you haven't already noticed, I'm interested & invested in you Velvet Sky, ever since the day you walked into our ranch back in Montana over a year ago." Garrett smiled, & Velvet smiled back, as she handed Garrett a box to stock on a shelf.

**ERIC / ALEX / TRISH / MADISON:**

Trish walked into the DA's office; being greeted by everyone as Mrs. Shelley. Personally, it took Trish sometime to get used to the name; for professional reasons, she kept her maiden name; and didn't go her married name – which to some degree, bothered Alex.

Trish arrived at Madison Rayne's desk. Madison gave her a small smile. It was no secret that Trish & Madison didn't like one another; but when the time came for it, Madison came through for Trish – back in Mexico last spring break; confirming that Candice's baby was not Jeff's.

"Madison." Trish replied, with a forced smile.

"Trish." Madison replied, with a curved smile on her lips.

"Can you let Alex know that I am here to see him?" Trish asked.

"I would, but he's with someone & asked not to be disturbed." Madison replied, as Trish turned her head to Alex's office, & saw that the door was shut. Trish walked a small ways from Madison's desk, to Alex's office door.

"I don't know how long he'll be…but I can tell him you came by." Madison replied, as Trish stopped in her tracks, & folded her arms.

"Trish, are you okay?" Madison asked.

Trish walked back over to Madison's desk. "Who is he meeting with?"

Madison looked at Trish confused. Why would the good doctor care who the DA was meeting with; Trish never inquired about who he was meeting with before. "I'm not sure." Madison replied.

Trish turned to look back at Alex's office door, & starred at it, not saying a word. Could he have really blackmailed Olivia Jericho? Surely not. Alex knew how important the Jericho's were to Trish.

Madison got up from her desk, & walked over to Trish, & touched her upper arm, "Trish, are you okay?" Madison asked, as Trish looked at Madison in the eyes, she noticed Chris Sabin coming, walking down the long foyer.

Trish shifted her attention back at Madison, & took her by the wrist, & shoved them both in a office, locked the door, & turned the lights off to avoid another interaction with Chris Sabin.

"Okay…your freaking me out…can you tell me what we're doing in here & what the hell is going on?" Madison whispered, as Trish slowly rose up the office door, to carefully peak out the small square window on the door, to see if Chris had passed them.

Trish was silent, as she looked out the door.

"Hey…why is Chris Sabin going to meet with Jeff's parole officer?" Trish asked. The DA's office was in the County courthouse, which was connected to the county jail. When she didn't get a response back, she turned to face Madison.

"I am going to be done in the legal field before I even get started, because the most famous lingerie model in the world wants to play Nancy Drew." Madison replied, panicking, as she paced the office floor, as Trish shot her a look that Madison didn't see, as she was pacing.

"Relax…your not going to get fired." Trish replied, as she turned back to look out the office door window.

"Oh, excuse me…I didn't know you were physic now too." Madison said sarcastically.

Trish rolled her eyes, & turned around & put her hand on her hip, "I am married to the DA, trust me…your not going to get fired."

Madison sat down in a chair, & nodded in agreement, as she started to calm down, "You're right…you are married to the DA…actually, you only married him twice." Madison replied. Trish didn't respond, she just looked at Madison, & sat in the chair across from Madison.

"What is it?" Madison asked.

"What do you know about Chris Sabin?" Trish asked.

"You probably know more about the guy than I do…he's your husband's best friend…isn't he always like at your house?" Madison asked, giving Trish a confused look. "And I know that you just didn't shove me in the office of the assistant DA, to discuss what I know about Chris Sabin…if something wasn't going on…besides, the good doctor would much rather be either saving lives, or pining away after one…rather than talking to me." Madison replied.

Trish was silent. She knew Madison made a jab about Jeff. "You know, your right…maybe your legal career will be over, before it even begins." Trish replied, & Madison smiled.

"Still in love with the enigma that is Cameron's own Jeff Hardy, I see…something's never change, so why am I not surprised? And news flash…may I point out that he has a girlfriend, & you're married." Madison replied.

"You're right again…something's never change…I still see you're the same old bitch you've always been…no surprise there." Trish replied, as she got up to leave, & Madison rolled her eyes.

"Okay…wait…I'm sorry." Madison replied, as she got up to approach Trish.

"What do you need?" Madison asked Trish, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I need you to play the role of your life…do you think you are up for it?" Trish replied, causing a confusing look to appear on Madison's face.

**ALEX / ERIC:**

"You know, when I hired you to find my daughter, I didn't tell you to marry her." Eric replied, angrily at Alex.

"Relax Eric…before you burst a blood vessel." Alex replied.

"Don't tell me what to do, you smug son of a bitch." Eric replied.

**LATER THAT DAY:**

Trish was on her way to the nursing home to see Gilbert Hardy, when she saw a young couple, leaving the hospital with their new born baby.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_**Well, what does it say?" Amy asked, as sat on the edge of Trish's garden bathtub. Trish looked at the pregnancy test.**_

"_**It's positive…I'm pregnant Georgia." Trish replied looking in the vanity mirror, back to Amy. Amy got up & went over to Trish & looked at the test, & then to Trish, & smiled.**_

"_**Congratulations." Amy replied, as she hugged Trish; who also smiled.**_

"_**Alex is going to be so happy." Amy replied, & Trish gave her a smile.**_

Trish went to the nursing home, to visit Gilbert Hardy. He suffered stroke a few months back, & Trish visited him once a week; the same time every week. He was only there for his rehabilitation, until he was well enough to get better to go home; plus, he loved Trish like a daughter, despite what had went on in her & Jeff's relationship. Gilbert knew deep down, that Jeff &Trish would find their way back together; as would Matt & Amy.

"Hi…Trish Stratus to see Gilbert Hardy." Trish told the receptionist.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Stratus…your not on the list." The receptionist replied.

"Are you sure? There must be some mistake; I've always been on the list to visit with Gilbert Hardy." Trish replied, as the supervisor walked by & could see that Trish was upset, & recognized her as the DA's wife.

"Is there a problem?" The supervisor asked.

"Yes, I am not on the list of approved visitors to see Gilbert Hardy." Trish replied.

The supervisor motioned for Trish to step aside, so she could speak to her privately.

"His son came by this morning for a visit, & requested that you be taken off the list of approved visitors." The supervisor told Trish. "Let me get the paperwork & I can tell you which son it was."

"There's no need…I know which one. Thank you." Trish replied harshly, as she stormed off.

**TRISH / JEFF:**

Trish pulled up to Jeff's great, great grandmother's house on the Hardy land; and saw Jeff's Ferrari out in front of the house; she took her sunglasses off, & spotted Jeff working on his bike, in the barn off to the side the house. Trish got out of her car, & slammed the door.

Jeff looked up, & saw Trish walking toward him. "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital or in class, or something?" Jeff asked Trish.

"What the hell are you doing removing me from the approved visitors list to visit your dad?" Trish asked, pissed.

Jeff was silent, as he sat there working on his bike. He knew Trish was upset.

"Answer me you piece of shit!" Trish yelled, as she pushed Jeff, who was now pissed.

Jeff stood up, & pointed at Trish, "You need to leave…so get the hell off my property & go back to your husband, where you belong & don't bother coming back."

"I guess I should be grateful…at least you removed me from the list when you were sober & not high." Trish replied. Jeff bit his tongue, & looked back at Trish, not with hate, but hurt.

"Leave. Now." Jeff replied.

"Your dad feels comfortable with me visiting him…more so than that piece of white trash, you call your publicist girlfriend…he hates her…she'll never be a part of Gilbert Hardy's family & you know it!" Trish yelled, as Jeff was halfway walking between the old barn, & the house.

"And neither will you!" Jeff yelled back at Trish. "You sealed that deal, back in Vegas over a year ago when you married that opportunist piece of shit…not me." Jeff yelled, then walked up the house steps into the house & slammed the screen door; followed by Trish.

"How dare you!" Trish yelled, as flew open the screen door, & entered the house.

"You're not a part of this family, so get the hell out!" Jeff yelled.

"I will always be a part of this family!" Trish yelled, as she approached Jeff, staring at him in his green eyes, breathing heavy from yelling & being pissed at him. She slammed him against the wall, & ripped his shirt open, kissing him passionately, & stopped, & looked back at Jeff.

"I'm osrry…I shouldn't have done that..I don't know what's wrong with me." Trish replied, as she touched her lips, & turned to leave, only to be stopped, by Jeff grabbing her arm, & turning her around. Jeff pushed Trish up against a wall, & took his hands, & ripped her shirt open, & began to kiss her passionately. Jeff picked Trish up, & took her upstairs. He put her down, when they got to the upstairs, & began bumping into every wall on the way to the bedroom, as they kissed passionately; finally, finding the bedroom, they made love passionately to one another, as it began to rain outside, & like it would be the very last time that they ever would.

Trish was asleep, & Jeff was awake; he looked over to her, & moved her hair from around her neck; he noticed the light bruising on her neck when they were making love; he frowned, & wondered to himself who would want to harm her, & wondered what was going on behind closed doors in the Shelley household that he didn't know about or heard about; but whatever it was, it wasn't good. Jeff often referred to that house, as the house of evil. He was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard a phone buzzing; it was his. He picked it up to see who it was; CHELSEA WOLFE came across the caller ID; he hit ignore, & sat the phone down. Jeff got up to go take a shower. While he was in the shower, as the water hit his face, he thought about what happened yesterday.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Jeff was at his dad's house, writing out checks to pay his dad's bills, when he heard a knock at the door. **_

"_**DA Shelley…to what do I owe this dis-pleasure?" Jeff said sarcastically, in his southern voice.**_

_**Alex smiled, "May I come in?" **_

"_**I would say yes, but I just took out the trash yesterday." Jeff replied.**_

_**Alex was silent.**_

"_**Because that is what you are…only a piece of trash like you, would pray on a vulnerable girl's sensitive, emotional state, getting her to marry you in a cheap Las Vegas ceremony." Jeff replied. "Trish deserves better than that…and you know it." Jeff replied.**_

"_**Trish was coherent…she's an adult…and she knew exactly what she was doing…I never forced her…she could of said no…both times I married her…and that's the way, it's going to stay…so you may want to get her name that you got inked on you, off…I don't think your future girlfriends or wife may like it…and I don't fancy another man with my wife's name tattooed on him." Alex replied, & Jeff smiled.**_

"_**She had no idea what she was doing & you knew it…you took advantage of her…and you know you did…and I can't wait to light the fire, that's going to burn you in hell, you miserable son of a bitch." Jeff replied.**_

"_**Tell me…does Chelsea know that you're still carrying a torch for Trish? Pining away for the lost high school love of your life? Maybe I should call & tell her all about it?" Alex replied, getting a rise out of Jeff.**_

"_**If you think you need to involve Chelsea, I don't give a damn…but know this…that sham of a marriage you have Trish trapped in, will crumble, & when Trish finally starts to piece together what a crock of shit liar you really are, she won't think twice about leaving you…because when it comes down to it, on who she really loves…your in her rear view window, & I guarantee every time you touch her, the only way she gets herself through it, is by thinking of me…and that's what really keeps you up at night…isn't it? Now get the fuck off of my property before I throw you off it myself." Jeff replied, as he started to walk away.**_

"_**You're going to call the nursing home & have Trish's name removed from the approved visitors list." Alex replied.**_

"_**And why the hell would I do that? She can see my dad anytime she wants to, & she knows that." Jeff asked.**_

"_**Because if you don't, I will freeze your & your brothers assets, take this land, & sell it to the highest bidder, & that's after I lock your delinquent self up for drug trafficking." Alex replied, as he handed Jeff a piece of paper.**_

"_**I thought you would see it my way…it has been a pleasure doing business with you Jeff." Alex replied, as he got back into his car & left.**_

Jeff had his hands pressed up against the shower wall, & he heard Trish stir in the bed, to roll over, & wiped his face, & looked her way. Jeff got out of the shower, & got dressed; he left a note for Trish, on the night stand.

_**Errands to run & then going to see Shannon – I'll see you later at the hospital. I love you, Jeff.**_

**TRISH / CHRIS SABIN:**

Trish was at the hospital doing her rounds, when Chris Sabin approached her at the nurse's station.

"Good afternoon Doctor." Chris replied, getting an eye roll from Trish.

"I have work to do." Trish replied not looking at Chris.

"So do I…did you speak to Velvet yet?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I did." Trish replied, still not looking at Chris.

"And?" Chris asked infuriating Trish.

Trish slammed her charts shut, & faced Chris. "What the hell did you do to her, huh?" Trish asked looking dead into Chris's eyes; Chris was silent.

Shannon Moore just arrived on the floor, for his re-hab. When he saw the heated exchange between Trish & Chris, & he kept himself hidden, so he could observe.

"You must of threatened her…hurt her…which was it, or was it both?" Trish asked. "She absolutely hates you & cannot stand the sound of your name…and if I find out that you did do something to her." Trish said.

"Or what?" Chris asked. "You going to run to your DA husband about it, who just so happens to be my best friend or are you going to run to your rich motor cross boy toy?" Chris asked.

Trish looked at Chris dead in the face, & approved him closer. "No…I'll kill you myself." Trish replied, as she coldly walked off.

**JEFF / WADE:**

Jeff made his way to an empty warehouse in an industrial district outside of Cameron.

Jeff got out of his Ferrari, & made his way into the building, glancing behind his shoulder, to see if anyone had followed him.

Jeff approached the man that was standing there, waiting for him.

"Wade." Jeff said, as he approached the Englishman, & the two shook hands.

"I was surprised to get your call." Wade replied.

"Yeah, well, to be honest, I was surprised I had to make it." Jeff replied, & Wade smirked.

Wade passed himself off as an associate of the Stratus's; actually, he was more than an associate – he was John Stratus's son; from his first marriage, a long time ago; and no one knew the truth, except for John, Alice, Wade, & now Jeff. Wade worked for John, & no one knew that; not even Trish, her sisters, friends, enemies, no one, & John Stratus wanted it to stay that way; Wade more less took care of any threats to the Stratus family, or business. Only how Jeff found out, was when John Stratus told him in confidence, when the trial for the attempted murder of Jeff & Trish was going on.

"I need you to find out anything you can on Alex Shelley; Cameron's new DA." Jeff replied.

"Trish's husband?" Wade asked, & Jeff handed him the papers that he got from Alex that morning.

"Where did you get this?" Wade asked.

"Alex delivered it himself." Jeff replied.

"Does Trish know that you're using again?" Wade asked.

"Are you serious? I've been clean for almost a year now…but when she does find out about Alex & his black mailing, she'll split…and judging by my visit from Alex yesterday, he will do anything in his power to keep her exactly where she is." Jeff replied, getting an angry look from Wade.

"What do you mean, & where is she?" Wade asked concerned.

"She's safe…I left her at an old family estate that no one knows about…only Matt, my dad, & Amy…but, it's not permanent fix." Jeff replied.

"What do you mean not permanent, & why did you leave her there?" Wade asked, knowing full well the answer to the question; he just wanted to hear Jeff admit that he had slept with the DA's wife.

"It was a onetime deal…it won't be happening again." Jeff replied.

"Right…you sure about that? Maybe that's why Alex is doing this?" Wade replied, holding up the piece of paper. "He's trying to hang onto his wife, that he obviously loves, & you keep getting in the way of him having an equal…happy marriage, because you're secretly sleeping with his wife…and don't you have a girlfriend, Chelsea, her name is it?" Wade replied.

"Equal marriage?" Jeff asked. "Are you serious right now? He never had an equal marriage to start with…he married her in a Las Vegas wedding…they were not even in a relationship when they got married Wade…she was still in love with me…he prayed on her vulnerability & he knows it, & sooner or later, everyone will know it…including Trish." Jeff replied, & Wade stood there looking at Jeff.

"Besides…something is going on in that house." Jeff replied.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked.

"She has some bruising around her neck." Jeff replied.

"Did Alex do it?" Wade asked, irritated.

"I don't know; but something has gone down in both that house, & in Cameron & I need to find out what it is, so I can protect the people that I care about, & in the position I am in, I can't look into it myself." Jeff replied.

"By the people you care about, you mean Trish." Wade replied.

"I mean the people that I care about…my dad, Matt, Amy, my friends, & yes, Trish…anyone that has meant anything to her, is a threat to Alex…and he will annihilate them, to get them out of his way, & out of her life, permantely." Jeff replied.

"What do you need me to do?" Wade asked.

"I don't want you to mention any of this to John Stratus…I need concrete proof first, before you go back to him; for all we know, it could be a vendetta against John & he is using Trish as his pawn; but I need to dig into why all of a sudden Olivia Jericho stepped down as DA." Jeff replied.

"What makes you think this is a vendetta against John Stratus?" Wade replied.

"Come on…Alex marrying Trish in the emotional state she was in…Olivia Jericho just stepping down from DA, whose son, just so happens to be Trish's best friend…Eric Bischoff & his son, showing up in Cameron, hanging around Alex? Velvet talking off w/o a trace this summer, who was the former girlfriend of Alex's best friend? I've known Velvet a long time, & it's not like her to just do something like that…Madison Rayne & Trish all of a sudden being "casual" with each other? Those two hate each other." Jeff replied, & Wade raised his eyebrow.

"Okay…I'll hang around…do some digging on my end." Wade replied.

"Thanks." Jeff replied, as he shook Wade's hand, & started to leave; when he got a call CAMERON MEMORIAL HOSPITAL came up on his caller ID.

_**Jeff: Yeah?**_

_**Shannon: Where are you?**_

_**Jeff: On my way to the hospital; is something wrong?**_

_**Shannon: Dude, I don't know what, but there is something definitely going on between your doctor friend, & the DA's BFF.**_

_**Jeff: Alright, I'm on my way. **_

"Everything okay?" Wade asked.

"Yeah." Jeff replied. "Just business…I'll be in touch later."

Jeff turned to leave, then turned back around.

"Hey." Jeff called out.

"Yeah." Wade replied.

Jeff approached Wade. "So, are you or Trish's parents ever going to tell Trish & her sister's that you're their brother?" Jeff asked.

Wade shrugged his shoulders. "It's best right now, that they don't know." Wade replied.

Jeff nodded his head, like he understood. "Alice." Jeff replied, & Wade smiled.

"Alice." Wade replied.

**MADISON:**

Shawn came by Madison's desk, & she wasn't there. He went around the coroner, to Alex's office, & spotted her in there.

"Hey." Shawn said, as he startled Madison.

"Hey." Madison replied, as she jumped up, placing her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

Shawn looked confused. "Are we still on for dinner?" Shawn asked.

"See you at 6." Madison said, as she smiled, & Shawn gave her a wink, as he walked off.

When Shawn was out of the way, Madison opened Alex's desk, & took the spare key to Alex's office out, & left his office.

**TRISH:**

Trish took a key out of her scrub's pocket, & opened the office door to Christine Dumas's office; Amy's mother.

Trish turned the lights on, & locked the door behind her. She made her way over to the desk, & dialed the number to her mother's law firm.

"Trish Stratus for Linda McMahon, please."

**JEFF / SHANNON:**

Jeff entered Shannon's room.

"How you doing man?" Jeff asked, as he pulled up a chair. Jeff had a pair of faded ripped jeans on; his hair was long again, & he had a 5 o'clock heavy shadow; he had on a button up long sleeve shirt, that fit him snug; with the first few buttons undone in the front, & the sleeves rolled up above his wrist; the shirt was un-tucked.

"I'll live you mother fucker." Shannon replied, getting a smile from Jeff.

"Look, I'm sorry…I don't know what the hell I was thinking last night." Jeff replied.

"Dude, you owe me…big…and you're going to owe the bill for this shit, man." Shannon replied, with a smile.

"Cool…I'll take care of it & anything else that you may need." Jeff replied.

The two friends were silent.

"On a serious note, you are my best friend Shannon…your like a brother to me…and I want you to know that I would never do anything to deliberately harm or hurt you…I wasn't myself…I was drunk…high…and I'm more sorry than you'll ever know." Jeff replied.

"I appreciate that." Shannon replied.

"I mean every word man." Jeff replied.

"Look…you need to quit that shit man…you can't keep going like you have been…you'll lose everything you've worked for…and maybe something's your even trying to get back." Shannon replied, as Jeff was quiet, & nodded in agreement. He knew what Shannon was talking about – Trish.

"Look, I am not arguing with you…and besides, I need my partner in crime…so, tell me what happened today?" Jeff asked.

"I went down for a physical therapy session, & Trish was standing there doing paperwork, & then Sabin showed up; and you could tell it made her uneasy, then the next thing I know, she's going face to face with Chris Sabin, man…I couldn't hear what they were saying…but whatever it was, it sure pissed her off, & she sure was letting him have it." Shannon replied.

Before Jeff could respond, Trish came in, & Jeff looked up to her. You could tell the way he was looking at her; that he was still deeply in love with her. And she could tell she just had interrupted a serious conversation.

"Am I interrupting something?" Trish asked.

"No…just bull-shiting with each other." Shannon replied, & Trish nodded.

"I need to examine Shannon." Trish replied to Jeff, as Shannon got a smile on his face. "Well, if you must." Shannon replied, causing Jeff to turn his head, & shoot his friend a smile.

Jeff turned back to Trish, "Can I talk to you later?" she asked him softly.

Jeff narrowed his eyes, "Sure. Is everything okay?" Before Trish could answer, Jeff got a call. "WADE BARRETT" appeared on his phone.

"I got to take this…but we'll talk later…I'll be back man." Jeff replied, as he & Shannon did their handshake. Jeff looked across the bed at Trish, who for a split second, looked back at Jeff.

Jeff stepped out of the room, & pulled out his cell phone, from his pocket. He leaned up against the cold hospital wall, & crossed his legs at the bottom.

"Found anything yet?" Jeff asked.

"Not on Shelley…but on his best friend Chris Sabin." Wade replied.

"Like what?" Jeff asked.

"Like a police report that was filed over a year ago." Wade replied.

"What kind of police report?" Jeff asked.

"You were wondering why your friend Velvet took off & stayed gone for almost a year…it's because she filed a police report with the Cameron PD that Chris Sabin had assaulted her; and the reason he was never arrested on the charges was…." Wade trailed off.

"Let me guess…because Alex wiped it from his record." Jeff replied.

"Well, that's not confirmed or no proof of it, but Alex being his best friend & also being the DA at that, then I would venture to say that you're probably right." Wade replied.

"Does the report say what kind of assault?" Jeff replied.

"If it caused the girl to leave town for over a year…I think you know where I am going with this." Wade replied.

"Thanks…I'll touch base with you later." Jeff replied, as he hung up his phone, just as Trish walked out of the room.

"Hey. Is he okay?" Jeff replied, as he nodded to Shannon's room.

"You know, he is really lucky to not have suffered more serious injuries that what he got." Trish replied.

"I know." Jeff replied, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Trish was expecting more of a response from Jeff.

"You seem distracted Hardy, & I don't mean by Shannon's predicament…is everything okay?" Trish asked as she furrowed her brow. "You're acting a little strange…and if it has anything to do with what happened between us earlier," Trish trailed off, & Jeff took her hand, & pulled her into the next hospital room, that was empty.

When Jeff turned around to face Trish, he took his hands & placed them on either side of her face, & gave her a soft, passionate, intimate kiss.

After the kiss, & with his hands still on either side of her face, & her hands placed on his wrist, looking into each other's eyes, Jeff began to speak to Trish. "I love you Trish Stratus…I've loved you since I was 16 years old, & I always will…no matter who comes & goes in my life, part of my heart will always belong to you; and more than anything in the world right now, I would love to go back in time to a year ago, that night in Las Vegas, & tell you that I wanted you back & to give us another shot…but we can't go back…and we can't move forward either…I'm in a relationship with Chelsea, who has been nothing but good to me & doesn't deserve what I did behind her back this morning with you…and your married to Alex…despite what I think about him, he does love you, & deserves to have a fair chance at your marriage, without always seeming like I am in the way or around…" Jeff trailed off, as Trish removed her hands from his wrists, & he his hands from her face.

"What are you saying?" Trish replied.

"I'm saying that we cannot ever do again what we did this morning…it was wrong of us…I can't be with you as long as I am with Chelsea…and you can't be with me as long as your married…it's…just not right…to them…or to us." Jeff trailed off.

"I could get a divorce…and you're not married, you could just break up with Chelsea." Trish replied, as Jeff moved to sit on the hospital bed, & folded his arms.

"It's not that simple." Jeff replied.

"Yes, it is." Trish replied, getting defensive, as she approached Jeff. "I already have a message into Linda McMahon to call me."

"Tell her you want to how Stephanie's been doing, but don't mention a divorce." Jeff replied.

"Why not?" Trish replied.

"You need to give Alex a chance." Jeff replied.

"I have…for the last year." Trish replied.

"Try harder." Jeff replied, as Jeff started to get up to leave, & Trish stepped in his way.

"Try harder? I have tried for the last year to forget about you…us…what once was…I even as went so far to marry Alex a second time, with all the bells & whistles of a wedding…and you have all I have been able to think about since I married Alex…and what happened this morning between us, just confirms that it should be me & you together, & not us with other people, as it always should have been…high school has long been over with…it's been years since we've been 16 years old…and we still can't get the other out of our mind…our thoughts…you just stood here & told me how you felt…and I showed you this morning how I feel…please, don't do this to me again…don't leave me, & throw me away like I never meant anything at all to you." Trish replied as a tear ran down her cheek, & Jeff approached her, & wiped it away.

"Okay." Jeff replied, as he bent down & kissed Trish, & she put her arms around his neck, & hugged him tightly. She rested her head on her his shoulder, & smiled, as tears came down her face. Jeff was not going to leave her again. He rubbed her back, looking straight out the glass in the hospital room door, where his eyes, met Wade Barrett's, just as Wade arrived at the hospital, evidently looking for one of them.


	56. Chapter 56

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**WADE / TRISH:**

Trish now dressed in her ripped jeans that are tucked in her black boots, & a off the shoulder dark purple top, was checking out of the hospital, when Wade walked behind her.

"Leaving so soon?" Wade asked, as Trish turned around – all too familiar with his voice.

"Wade Barrett." Trish replied, as she folded her arms.

"Patricia Stratus." Wade replied.

"Trish." Trish replied, as she folded her arms, & Wade grinned. He knew she hated to be called Patricia, a fact that he learned from their father.

Wade approached Trish.

"What brings you to Cameron? Shouldn't you be across the bloody pond, as they say?" Trish asked, & Wade grinned.

"I had some business in the States, & figured while I was still here; I would drop in to see how you were doing." Wade replied.

"I'm sure you did. I really need to get to class." Trish replied, as she turned on her heel to leave.

"And figured you would want to know how your family was doing." Wade replied, as he put his hands in his jacket pockets, & stood straight up, stopping Trish in her tracks.

Trish turned around, & approached Wade. "How are they?" Trish asked, & Wade smiled.

"Come…we have lots to chat about." Wade replied, as he motioned for Trish to take the lead, & they walked down the hospital corridor together.

**JEFF / LINDA:**

"Jeff, it's so nice to see you again." Linda McMahon replied, as she shook Jeff's hand, & leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Please sit." Linda replied, motioning for him to take a seat, & as she went around her desk, taking a seat in her plush, black leather office chair, that was behind her sleek mahogany wood desk.

"What brings you on this side of Cameron, & how can I help?" Linda asked as she smiled. Linda was a warm person; very respected & just as well connected as the Stratus's within the Cameron community. Everyone respected Linda McMahon.

"Actually, I am more here for a friend." Jeff replied, & Linda was silent.

"Trish." Jeff replied.

"Trish?" Linda asked. "Is there something wrong; is she in some sort of trouble?" Linda asked worried.

"I know she called your office last week for an appointment to meet with you about filing for divorce from Alex Shelley." Jeff replied.

"Jeff…I don't mean to be rude, but that is a private business matter between legal counsel & our client…I am unfortunately, unable to discuss anything relating to Trish's petition to divorce." Linda replied.

"I understand that…and I am not here asking you to divulge details." Jeff replied.

"I'm confused." Linda replied.

"I'm here to ask you, to persuade Trish to remain in her marriage." Jeff replied.

Linda looked at Jeff for a moment, & smiled. Linda rose from her desk, & motioned for Jeff to come sit with her on her couch, so they could have a more intimate conversation about the matter.

"Look, I have known you kids for a very long time…Vince & I have seen you practically grow from preschoolers to the amazing individuals that you are today. Aside from my own children, in particular you & Trish. I remember your mother's death, & what an impact it had on your life, Matt's life, your dad's life. I didn't think you all would ever get past it. But that all changed when Trish came into your life; it was like you bloomed into this whole other amazing person…you were not so closed off anymore from the rest of the world, almost like she gave you a life line. But to be fair, you gave her one too; you showed her there's more to life than what she was accustomed to. And at the same time, I have never seen two people more miserable without one another either." Linda replied, & Jeff was silent.

"Trish may not have married Alex for the right reasons, or under the right circumstances, & she has acknowledged that. She made a mistake, & realizes that her judgment was impaired when she made that decision. She wants to move on from it & forward with her life. A life that she expressed to me, that she wants you to be a part of, forever." Linda replied. "She loves you Jeff, & only you…no one else in her life mattered before or after you. I can't ask her to stay in a marriage that she doesn't want to be in, because every time you see her, when she sees you or talks about you, it's written all over your faces, that your still in love with each other." Linda replied, & Jeff smiled.

"Now, whatever the reason was for you asking me to persuade her to stay in her marriage, must be because something is going on, that you must want to protect her from, by sacrificing the possibility of you two ever being together again…and that right there tells me, that your still deeply in love with her. I think the best thing that you can do, is support her through all of this & be there for her; she's going to need it, going up against Alex. Her family is in London living now, & she's going to need all the love & support from her friends that she can get." Linda replied, & Jeff nodded in agreement. How could he argue with Linda McMahon? She was precisely right.

**CHRIS / CHRISTIAN:**

Christian was hanging out with Chris at the Jericho house. Christian was lying on Chris's bed, tossing a football up in the air.

"So, what's your mom going to do now, that she's not the DA anymore?" Christian asked.

Chris turned in his chair, "Since when do you care what Olivia does with her time?"

"I don't man…just sucks that Shelley is the new DA." Christian replied.

Chris turned back to his computer, "Tell me about it man."

Christian turned his head to look over at the Stratus house, "And it must suck that your best friend doesn't live next door anymore, because she's married to him."

"Yeah, now, that really blows." Chris replied. "Kind of like your best friend still being MIA from Cameron, because he's dating Amy."

"Ever since he has been with Amy, he's been connected at her asshole." Christian replied.

"TMI dude." Chris replied.

Just then, the guys heard some rambling outside, & walked over to Chris's window & looked out. There they saw a moving van at the Stratus house.

"I thought you said that they were not selling their house." Christian said.

"They're not." Chris replied, as he furrowed his brow. "Come on…let's go check it out."

**MADISON / SHAWN:**

Madison was alone in her apartment, looking at the file that she got from Alex's office; Trish just asked Madison to get a key; not a file. Madison thought she would do whatever she could to help Trish, showing she wasn't the person she once was in high school. Madison was studying the file – trying to determine is she should open it. Just when she went to go open it, she heard a knock at her door.

"Perfect timing." Madison said to the file, as she picked it up, & hid it in her room, taping it under her bed; when she heard a knock again.

"Coming!" Madison yelled.

Madison opened the door, & smiled to see Shawn there.

"Hey." Madison said as she smiled, & leaned in to kiss Shawn; who kissed her back.

"Hey." Shawn said, as he entered Madison's apartment. "I was thinking that you & I could get away this weekend with Steph & Hunter to a trip to the mountains, before winter hits." Shawn replied, as Madison closed the door & faced him.

"What?" Madison asked, & Shawn looked at her strangely.

"OK…are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing." Madison said, as she put her hands in her back jeans pockets.

"Right…you & Trish all of a sudden buddy-buddy at the DA's office? You acting weird…Trish filing for divorce from Alex." Shawn replied.

"Wait…what? Trish is filing for divorce from Alex?" Madison asked stunned, & Shawn realized he made a mistake by divulging that information.

Shawn was silent. "Shawn?" Madison asked.

"She hired Linda McMahon to represent her." Shawn said.

"Did Trish tell you that?" Madison asked.

"Not exactly." Shawn replied.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Madison asked.

"Hunter told me." Shawn asked.

"Who found out from Steph…who found out probably snooping around her mother's office." Madison replied, as she rolled her eyes, walking past Shawn into her kitchen.

"Why does all of a sudden it seems like it matters to you?" Shawn asked.

"It doesn't." Madison replied; as she got water out of her frig, & didn't say anything.

"Madison." Shawn said, as he shut the frig door, & grabbed Madison by the hand & led her over to the kitchen table, & sat her down, as he sat beside her.

"If you know something, or if you're caught up in this, like the Candice baby daddy drama like in Cabo, you need to tell me, so I can protect you…Alex Shelley is not Candice Michelle & is not to be taken lightly…the Shelly's are very powerful people individually...and even more powerful together as a family. So if you know something, you need to tell me." Shawn replied.

"I don't know anything." Madison replied, & Shawn just looked at her.

"Yet." Madison added.

Shawn furrowed his brow, "What are you talking about? What does yet mean, exactly?" Shawn asked.

Madison turned in her chair, to face Shawn. "OK…you can't be mad." Madison replied, & Shawn rolled his eyes.

"I am not hearing this." Shawn replied, as he stood up.

"Just hear me out, first." Madison replied, as she also stood up, & Shawn turned around to face her.

"Trish asked me to get a key from Alex's office." Madison replied.

"What kind of key?" Shawn asked.

"The key to his desk." Madison replied, & Shawn stood there silent.

"I got the key & maybe a file." Madison replied.

"I am definitely not hearing this." Shawn replied.

"I didn't get caught." Madison replied, as if it was not a big deal.

"Maybe not…but what happens when Alex learns that key is missing, & that file…then what? And let me remind you, you work directly for Alex, with access to those things?" Shawn replied.

"Trish said that she would protect me, if it came to that…but it won't." Madison replied.

"Why are you doing this for Trish, huh? I mean, it's not like she has done anything for you." Shawn replied.

"Maybe not…but whatever is in that file, I am sure she can help me." Madison replied.

"With your brother?" Shawn asked.

"Look, I know you don't believe me when I say that he is not a bad guy, but he's not…he's doing the time for a crime, that someone else set him up for." Madison replied, & Shawn was silent, as he walked from the kitchen over to the living area, & placed his hands on his hips, & looked over to Madison.

"Where is that file now?" Shawn asked.

"Somewhere safe." Madison replied, as she crossed her arms. "Why?"

"You need to put it back." Shawn replied.

"I can't do that." Madison replied, as she started to walk towards her door.

"I am not playing with you…I am being serious…whatever that file is, you need to put it back." Shawn replied.

"I can't…not if it will help my brother." Madison replied.

"Madison." Shawn said, as he was cut off.

"I'm being serious with you…I won't turn that file back over…there is something in it, that I know Trish will need to help her…and it could also help me with Crimson…and turning it back over, is like abandoning him all over again, & I won't do that to him, so don't ask me & don't make me choose…because you'll only lose me in the end." Madison replied, as a tear started to form in her eye. Shawn could see how important this was to Madison.

"Who else knows about the file?" Shawn asked.

"Just me & you." Madison replied, & Shawn nodded his head.

"Go get it." Shawn asked, as Madison furrowed her brow.

"Why?" Madison asked.

"Because…I am not about to let my girlfriend be ripped to shreds by some DA that thinks his shit doesn't stink; and besides, you & your brother are probably going to need my help." Shawn replied. Madison left to go get the file, & returned with it, as the two took a seat at the kitchen table. Madison slid the file over to Shawn, who picked it up.

"I am sure whatever is in this file, cannot be good." Shawn replied, as he & Madison looked into each other's eyes. "Well, here goes nothing." Shawn replied, as he began to open the file.

**AMY / ADAM:**

Amy was lying across the hotel bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you ever going back to Cameron?" Adam asked, as he sat on the edge of the bed, & placed his hand on Amy's lower leg. Amy didn't say anything.

"You have to face her some time." Adam asked, as Amy looked to Adam, & got up, & walked over to the window.

"She married Alex Shelley. How could she have done that?" Amy asked, as she folded her arms, & Adam walked over to her.

"Because Jeff broke her heart." Adam replied.

**SHANNON / ALEX:**

Shannon was checking out of the hospital, & Alex was there doing some board of directors work, when he noticed him.

"Mr. Moore." Alex called out, & Shannon rolled his eyes privately, before turning around to face Alex.

"DA Shelley." Shannon replied back.

"You're being released today, that's great." Alex replied.

Shannon smiled.

"Is something funny?" Alex asked.

"Cut the bullshit, okay? You & I both know that you don't give a damn that I am being released today, & you know it." Shannon replied.

"Actually I do…because if you think for one second that your going home to a welcome home party, & say, another accident should occur, I won't hesitate for one second to press charges on you or your delinquent BFF, Jeff Hardy…do you understand me? My wife, may have had the best intentions at heart, to have altered the admittance paperwork to make it look like an honest accident, but she won't be making that mistake again to save your asses." Alex replied as he started to walk away, but stopped & approached Shannon again. "And one more thing, about the welcome home party…make no mistake, my wife will not be accepting an invitation to it."

"Trish can make her own decisions." Shannon replied.

"Yes, she can…but when it comes to you & your delinquent friends, her decision making is less than adequate." Alex replied.

"Actually, that would be true, if we were talking about you & her decision making…the only reason that she married you, was because she thought that she had lost Jeff, & that he married Chelsea…had Trish known that was not the case, you would not be married to her today, & she & Jeff would be free, to be together, & live the life that they deserve. Trish Hardy, does have a nice ring to it…and speaking of that, I noticed she still goes by Stratus…how's that working out for you these days, DA Shelley?" Shannon asked.

"She goes by Stratus for professional reasons." Alex replied.

"Right. I thought she retired as a model?" Shannon asked.

"Good day Mr. Moore." Alex replied, as he walked off.

"Jerk." Shannon replied, as he walked off, to be greeted by Ken Anderson & Christie Hemme.

Eric Bischoff looked on wondering what the hell just happened.

**TRISH / WADE BARRETT:**

Trish got up from the table. "You know, I have to admit…it was actually nice talking to you." Trish replied. "And thanks for looking out for my family."

Wade smiled, "See, I'm not so bad, once given a chance." Wade replied, & Trish looked at him & smiled, as she looked in her purse, for her car keys, & pulled them out.

"So, where are you going from here? Back to England?" Trish asked.

"Spain is always beautiful this time of year; unless you're giving out an invite for me to stick around for a couple of days?" Wade replied.

"Tell Spain I said hello & I hope to see them again soon." Trish replied, as she smiled at Wade, & turned to leave, her eye catching Chris Sabin walking into the hospital, Trish stopped in her tracks, & turned around to face Wade.

"What is it?" Wade asked, & Trish swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Nothing." Trish replied, & Wade could tell that she was lying.

"I can tell your lying. Come on, tell me what it is." Wade replied.

"Uh, it's really nothing. I just remembered I forgot something in my locker." Trish smiled. "You'll call me next time you come to Cameron?" Trish asked.

Wade nodded his head, "Yeah, sure."

Trish turned to leave, & Wade watched her leave through the double doors, & then turned his attention back to the parking lot, wondering what had Trish on edge.

Trish was running through the hospital, just trying to get through there, without being seen by Chris Sabin. He was the last person she wanted to deal with. Not looking where she was going, & moving fast through the hospital, she was knocked to the ground, when she hit someone.

"Damn." Trish said, as she wiped her hair from her face.

"What the hell?" She heard the other voice say, looking up to see John Cena.

"John?" Trish asked.

"Trish?" John asked, as he held out his hand for her to take it, & she did.

"You okay?" John asked, as Trish straightened her clothes.

"Yeah…thanks." Trish replied, as she looked behind her.

"Are you looking for someone?" John asked, as Trish turned back around to face John, & furrowed her brow.

"Um….no." Trish replied, as she looked behind her once more, & John couldn't help but notice that she was lying…she was definitely looking for someone.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked.

John held up a piece of paper. "Coach wants me to get my ankle checked for a possible fracture."

"Seriously?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…got to get medical clearance first, before he'll let me play in this Saturday's game." John replied.

"Ah, that's a bummer, as Trish took his paper, & read over it. I hope everything is okay." Trish replied.

"Thanks." John replied, as Trish looked past him & saw Austin Aries coming their way.

"I don't want to keep you, so let me walk with you to x-ray?" Trish asked.

John smiled, "Sure, I'd like that." John replied, as he & Trish slipped into the elevator.

"We haven't talked much since you've been back & since that night." John said.

"I know…and it's my fault…I really never meant to hurt you." Trish replied. "It was never my intention." She continued.

"I know." John replied.

"Look, I know this is not the time or the place, but I would really love to just sit down & talk to you about it someday, because even though we could never be more than just friends, I would love it if we could still be friends, & find our way back to being the kind of friends that we once were." John replied.

"I would love nothing more." Trish replied, as she gave John a big, tight hug.

"I've missed you too." John replied, as he hugged her back, just as tightly.

They pulled away, & Trish wiped a tear away. "Hey, what's going? Why the tears?" John asked.

"I've just made some really poor decisions lately that have cost me the people that I love the most. I just want to go back in time to change everything." Trish replied.

John looked Trish in the eyes, & nodded in agreement. He knew how she felt. "All we can do is make the best of it, right?" John asked.

"Right." Trish replied.

The elevator opened, & as the two were about to step out, there Alex Shelley stood.

"Darling." Alex replied to Trish, as she faked a smile at him, & turned her cheek for him to kiss it.

"John." Alex replied.

"DA Shelley. What's going on?" John asked.

"Board of Directors stuff. And you?" Alex replied.

"Coach wants me to get medical clearance for my ankle, so I can play in this Saturday's game." John replied.

"I was just walking John over to x-ray." Trish replied.

"I see." Alex replied.

"Yeah…it's okay…I got it from here." John replied, & Trish nodded okay.

"Well, good luck. I hope everything turns out okay." Trish replied, as John bid both Trish & Alex good-bye.

"Okay…well, I better get over to the campus…I don't want to be late for class." Trish replied, as she leaned in to give Alex a kiss on his cheek, as Alex saw Austin Aries walking down the opposite corridor.

"You know what? Let me walk you out…I have some things I want to run by you." Alex replied.

"Okay." Trish replied, as the two walked out of the hospital together.

**ALEX / AUSTIN:**

Alex saw Trish off, & as she drove away, Alex turned to walk back into the hospital, as Austin Aries was coming out.

"Saying good-bye to your beautiful wife?" Austin asked.

Alex smiled, & then took his hands, & pushed Austin against a wall, choking him.

"If you ever follow my wife again, I will kill you…do you understand me?" Alex asked, as Austin grasped for air, as Alex had flashbacks of his brother, Brian Kendrick, being set-up & sent to prison for the attack on Lillian Garcia, that Aries did; however, Aries had no clue that Alex knew this.

"Do you understand me?" Alex asked again, as Aries nodded in agreement, & Shelley let go of him, & Aries bended over, coughing, gasping for air.

"And the next time I see or even hear of you being at this hospital, you damn well better be a patient. Have I made myself clear?" Alex asked, & Aries nodded in agreement, as he continued to cough & gasp for air.

**ERIC / GARRETT:**

Eric just arrived home, & tossed his keys over on the foyer table, picking up the mail, going through it, as Garrett came walking down the hallway, obviously on his way out.

"You're back early." Garrett told his father, as Eric tossed the mail on the foyer table, & looked at Garrett.

"Something wrong?" Garrett asked.

"Have you been able to get any other information out of Velvet?" Eric asked, as Garrett rolled his eyes, & walked to the door, & Eric turned to his son's direction.

"What is this? Don't tell me that you have fallen in love already?" Eric asked, & Garrett faced him.

"She's a nice person dad…and she's my friend." Garrett replied.

"You barely know her out of the couple of months she was in Montana; and the few weeks we have been here." Eric replied, & Garrett was silent, instead choosing to ignore his dad.

"I'll see you later." Garrett replied.

"I want some intel tonight when you get home. Are we clear on that?" Eric replied, & Garrett stopped in his tracks.

"Or what? You going to send me back to Montana with mom? Go ahead then. And speaking of mom, does she even know what business you're up to in of all places, Cameron, NC? What's so damn important about Trish Stratus, anyway, that you got me pumping my friend for information about her?" Garrett asked.

"Garrett…" Eric trailed off.

"I mean, you're the one with the connections in this town all of a sudden…being buddy-buddy with the DA." Garrett replied, & at that moment it clicked with him. "Trish is married to the DA…so which is it, dad? Are you getting close to the DA to get the dirt on Trish…or are you wanting to get close to Trish, to get the dirt on the DA?" Garrett replied, & Eric was fuming, & turned to walk away.

"No, you don't get to walk away from me, like you do mom…you don't get to drap me all the way to Cameron, NC, use me to pump information out of Velvet, with no explanation." Garrett replied.

"It's complicated." Eric replied.

"OK – so let me go warn Velvet, & all of her friends, & especially the DA & his wife, not to speak to you…that you're the same old dirty rat, that you've always been." Garrett replied, as he started to walk away.

"Trish Stratus is your sister." Eric replied, & Garrett stopped in his tracks, midway in the hall, between the front door, & the kitchen, & slowly turned around.

"What did you just say?" Garrett asked.

"You heard me." Eric replied.

"I don't think I did…I thought you said, that Trish Stratus was my sister." Garrett replied.

"She is…your half-sister." Eric replied.

Garrett let out a sarcastic laugh. "How is that even possible?" Garrett asked.

"It was long before you, or even me & your mom." Eric replied.

"Does mom know?" Garrett asked.

Eric poured a drink, & handed it to Garrett. "Better sit down son, you're going to need this."


	57. Chapter 57

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**MADISON / SHAWN:**

Shawn spent the evening at Madison's going through the file that Madison took from Alex's office.

"How much longer is it going to take to go through this file? All we have is insurance policies, wills, deeds to homes, investment contracts. Isn't there something a little juicier in all these papers…something to, I don't know…blackmail the DA with." Madison replied.

Shawn let out a laugh. "Patience, my dear…patience."

"Not exactly a virtue I was born with." Madison replied.

"Yeah…I've always known that about you." Shawn replied, & Madison half smiled.

"I'm going to make us something to snack on…while you continue your investigation." Madison replied.

Madison was making them a sandwich, when Shawn came across a piece of paper, labeled at the top, "POLICE REPORT." "Hey, I think I found something." Shawn replied, & Velvet made her way over to him.

"What?" She asked.

"A police report." Shawn replied.

"For what?" Velvet asked, as she sat down in her chair, looking at the paper with Shawn as they scanned it.

"Sexual assault." Shawn replied, as he & Velvet looked at each other confused.

"The DA sexually assaulted someone? I just don't see that." Madison replied. "What date is the report?" Madison asked.

"May 30, 2012." Shawn replied. "That's the day that Steph & Hunter were married."

Shawn scanned the paper, & turned it over. "Oh my." Shawn replied.

"What?" Madison asked, & Shawn did not respond, so she took the paper out of his hands to read it for herself.

"Velvet filed this report on Chris Sabin?" Madison asked.

"Who just so happens to be the DA's best friend." Shawn replied.

"Velvet broke up with Chris that night…went to Montana the next day…stayed gone for 4 months…came back, & Chris is still walking free…she moves in with Angelina & Dixie, a few weeks after her return, Garrett Bischoff, who she met in Montana, just shows up? To what? Protect her?" Madison replied angrily.

"You know the reason that Chris is still walking is because Alex pulled this report; so he would not have to prosecute his best friend of the crime, & so Chris would not have a tarnished record. He basically gave Chris a free pass." Shawn replied.

"That bastard! Always on the television talking about how honest he is…makes me sick!" Madison yelled.

"Calm down…we still have more papers to go through…let's just see what else we find, in the meantime, to confirm this, I'll ask Lawler or Melina, to check the police computer, to see if Chris was actually booked, okay?" Shawn replied, & Madison nodded in agreement.

**TRISH / ALEX / TEDDY LONG:**

There was a knock at the Shelley's front door, & Alex opened it.

"Teddy…to what do I owe the pleasure?" Alex asked, as the two shook hands. "Come in." Alex replied, as he led Teddy down the long foyer to the kitchen. Alex was dressed in jeans, with a long sleeved, button up, Polo shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to below his elbows.

"I was just about to pour me something to drink, would you like one?" Alex asked, as he poured himself something.

"No, thanks…I'm just here on business." Teddy replied.

Alex smiled, "Business? Is there something I missed when I was at the hospital earlier?" Alex asked, as he took a sip of his drink.

"No, actually this just came to my attention, & I wanted to come here, & personally deliver the news." Teddy replied. Teddy was the chief of staff at the hospital; and also served on the hospital board. "Is Trish here too?" Teddy asked.

"No…she's got class, but she should be back anytime. Why? Does this concern her?" Alex asked.

"It does." Teddy replied, & Alex made a face of concern.

"OK…well, I am her husband, you can tell me." Alex replied.

Teddy pursed his lips together. "Look, I hate to deliver this sort of news…I have always liked Trish & her family…and you have been a valued member of the board." Teddy replied, & Alex smiled.

"Teddy, just spit it out…whatever it is, Trish & I can handle it." Alex replied, as he took another sip of his whiskey.

"I'd rather do this with Trish also present." Teddy replied.

"Teddy…just spit it out." Alex demanded.

"Very well then…I'm formally here to let you & Trish know that I'm afraid I am going to have to suspend Trish from working at Cameron Medical University Hospital indefinitely." Teddy replied.

"Under what grounds?" Alex asked angrily.

"Aside from some admission paperwork debacle, to make a certain patient's gunshot wound, the result of an honest accident, that you covered-up for her, when searching the lockers today, this was found in Trish's locker." Teddy replied, as he help up a plastic bag.

"What the hell is that, marijuana?" Alex asked, as he took the bag from Teddy's hand.

"Alex…" Teddy started to say.

"Trish is not a druggie…she may have dated one in her past life; but I think I know my wife, she doesn't do or take drugs, Teddy. She was set up." Alex replied.

"By who then? This was found in her locker, Alex." Teddy replied.

Remembering seeing Austin Aries earlier, Alex replied, "I have an idea." Teddy was silent, as Alex continued. "You do realize I am a lawyer, don't you? Did you check & see if Trish's prints were on here? Has she been submitted to a drug test before you brought this & your ludicrous accusations to my home?" Alex replied, defensively.

"Alex…I respect you & your family; the entire Stratus family…but with paperwork mess that you covered up for her already, I can't risk a second mistake, especially of this magnitude…I consider both of you my friends…I just want to save her from any unwanted embarrassment. I cannot risk her working on a patient, if she has been smoking this, before a shift." Teddy replied.

Alex stood there stoic…he was pissed & could not believe his ears.

"I hope you can understand my position on this. Look, I am also supposed to report this to the university, but I am not going to…I know how much she her medical career means to her. And, I will make it look like it was her decision to quit, spending more time on her studies. If Trish needs anything, she can call me. Okay?" Teddy asked, & Alex nodded.

Alex was silent. Looking at the bag of marijuana, then back to Teddy. "I hope you understand my position on this." Alex replied, as he threw the bag on the marble counter top.

"I do…Trish is your wife, you want to protect her." Teddy replied.

Alex nodded, in a yes manner. "You're right…she is…and I will…but I am not talking about that." Alex replied.

Teddy furrowed his brow, "I am not following."

"I hope you can understand that neither the Shelley nor the Stratus families will be donating to the new Cancer wing at the hospital…or sponsoring the Charity golf tournament to help contributors in the door, for that new Cancer wing…and as Chairman of the board, maybe I need to convince the Board that maybe we need to do some house cleaning…maybe elect a new Chief of Staff to freshen things up at Cameron University Medical…

"Alex…" Teddy started to say, but was cut off.

"Trish & I are opening a new 5 star restaurant in Cameron…a side project that we have been working on…we would love for you & your wife to come to the opening…and if your wife doesn't want to come, invite your mistress…what was her name again? Nurse Kristall Marshall? Or is it Hospital Administrator, Aksana these days?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I know your upset." Teddy started to say.

"Upset? No, I am not upset…disappointed maybe…you want to throw in my face that I covered up some stupid paperwork, to protect my wife…when the entire hospital has kept quiet about your extra marital affairs? Tell me, is that a quality in a leader that Cameron Medical University needs?" Alex asked, & Teddy was silent, just as Trish walked in the door.

"Sweetheart…your home." Alex said with a smile, as Trish walked over to him, & he kissed her on her cheek. "Can I pour you a drink?" Alex asked Trish, as he moved the hair that was over her shoulder, behind her ear.

"No…but I would take a water." Trish replied

"Done." Alex smiled, as he pulled Trish a water out of the frig. "Thanks." Trish replied, as she turned to face Teddy, a longtime family friend.

"Anything for you." Alex replied looking Teddy squarely in the eyes, as he placed his arm, over Trish's shoulder.

"Teddy…what brings you by so late? Is Alex attempting to recruit you for his race for Senate?" Trish asked, & Teddy was surprised to hear it.

"Oh, I didn't know you were running for Senate?" Teddy asked.

"It has not been formally announced yet…but it will be…hopefully sooner rather than later." Alex replied, with a half in genuine grin.

"Well, I better be going…it's late…Alex, as always, it nice speaking with you…Trish, always a pleasure to see you…and good luck with the race for Senate." Teddy replied, then left.

"That's unusual that Teddy would drop by so late…much less drop by at all." Trish replied, as she turned to face Alex. "What did he come here for? And the truth please." Trish replied, as Alex gave her a stare.

"I have always been truthful with you." Alex replied, & took a sip of his scotch, & walked around the counter, to grab the bag of marijuana. "Question is, are you always truthful with me?" Alex asked, as he held up the bag of marijuana.

"What is that?" Trish asked.

"You tell me." Alex asked, as he slung the bag over the counter, to Trish's side, & she picked it up.

"Pot?" Trish asked.

"Teddy came by tonight because he is claiming that it was found in your locker tonight…and to tell us…only you were not here & only God knows where…that because that was found in your locker, that you have been terminated as working at Cameron Medical University until further notice…he's not going to report it…instead, he's going to tell them that you resigned to focus more on your studies…now that, along with the fact that he knows I covered for you, by covering up some medial paperwork, when you admitted that delinquent friend of yours Shannon Moore, when he was shot by that delinquent criminal ex-boyfriend of yours, I would say he is doing you & your family a huge favor…however, I defended you & told him that I know my wife, & that there is no possible way, that would ever be yours…so my question to you is, is it? Is this marijuana yours? And the truth this time please." Alex asked, with an attitude.

Trish looked from Alex to the bag, & put the bag back on the table.

"Well?" Alex asked, as he leaned over the counter.

"Yes…it's mine." Trish replied, & Alex let out a sarcastic laugh.

"So much for knowing the woman I married." Alex replied.

"Alex…" Trish started to say.

"Don't." Alex replied, holding his hand up. "Do you know what you could've done to your medical career? Not to mention my position as the DA, & the anti-drug campaign the DA's office is doing…oh, & then there's the fact I am going to run for State Sentate…but hey, if you don't care about your career, why the hell should care about mine, right?" Alex replied, & Trish was silent.

"Who gave it to you?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I'm sorry….I…" Trish trailed off.

"I didn't ask you if you were sorry…I asked you who gave it to you…were you meeting with your dealer tonight?" Alex asked pissed off.

"So you can go beat the hell out of them for selling me pot?" Trish asked sarcastically.

"Actually so I can go arrest their ass…but yes, so I can go beat the living hell out of them, for selling my wife pot." Alex replied.

"I'm waiting." Alex replied.

"It doesn't even matter…I don't even smoke this regularly…just once in a while." Trish replied.

"And that makes it better?" Alex replied.

"It makes me feel better." Trish replied.

"Well, that's just great Trish…tell me, who turned you into a druggie? Was it the modeling world & all the pressure that comes with that career, or was it Jeff Hardy? Did you two bond over smoking doobies together, & let me guess, it made all the sex that much more intense." Alex asked.

"Now you're just being an asshole…I think you've had too much scotch for an evening." Trish replied, as she went to take his glass from him, only to have him jerk away from her.

"Don't." Alex replied. "First thing tomorrow…I am issuing a warrant to search the Hardy Compound & Jeff's house for drugs…and if I find anything, & I mean the least little thing, you will never see Jeff Hardy again…I will put him away for a long, long time with no chance of parole, much less any visitors." Alex replied, walking past Trish.

With Alex's back to her, Trish began to speak. "You want the truth? Here's the truth. I never took a drug in life until this past year...Jeff never gave or sold me any drugs…we never got high together in our lives…we never had to get high to spend time together…hell, we never had to get high to make love to each other…after all, we didn't want to be high, to enjoy those moments so we could remember them…the entire time Jeff was in a relationship with me, he never took drugs…and if he knew that I had been smoking this shit, you wouldn't have to worry about arresting the person that sold it to me…because Jeff would kill them." Trish replied, & Alex turned around.

"Well, then I guess I would be arresting Jeff Hardy for murder." Alex replied.

Trish walked up to the counter, standing across from Alex.

"Come on Alex…everyone knows it's no secret how Jeff feels about me…and deep down that Jeff would never give, much less sell me drugs…your just finding any excuse to get him out of my life." Trish replied. "My family is living in London…I hardly ever see them…my best friend is still away, only God knows where…I haven't even heard from her…and I'm…" Trish trailed off.

"You're what? Let's hear it." Alex replied.

"And I'm in a marriage…that I want out of." Trish replied, & Alex shook his head, as if he were in agreement, like he knew Trish was going to say that.

"And there you have it ladies & gentlemen…Trish Stratus finally speaks the truth…let's give her a hand." Alex replies, as he claps. "That's just great Trish…tell me, when did I ever deserve this? I was good to you." Alex said, as his voice broke, & he started to cry a little, which caused Trish to cover her mouth, & cry.

"Alex…I never meant to hurt you." Trish finally replied.

"Right…tell me, did you ever love me?" Alex asked. Trish came around to Alex, on the other side of the counter, & put her hand on his upper arm.

"Yes…of course I did." Trish replied, as a tear fell down her face.

"But?" Alex asked Trish, as a tear fell down his cheek.

"We married in an impromptu Las Vegas wedding…barely knowing each other…and not even 3 months after Jeff left me & tore to me to complete shreds in front of all of our family & friends, & Stephanie & Hunter's wedding." Trish trailed off.

"And yet you still love him & want to be with him, despite that he's done everything to you, that he's done." Alex replied, as Trish lifted her hand, & tried to wipe the tear from the corner of her eye.

"Our relationship is complicated…I always felt in my heart of hearts, even when I tried not to ignore it, that Jeff & I are the ones that were meant to be…and then I met you…and we got married not once, but twice…I honestly thought that I was over Jeff Hardy…and I could finally be free of him & what we once shared, because you came into my life, I was free to move on…but what happened, is not what I anticipated." Trish replied.

Alex stared down at Trish, "What happened?" Alex asked.

"Alex…" Trish trailed off, as she hung her head, & shook it, not wanting to answer him.

"Tell me." Alex demanded. Trish was silent.

"Did your feelings for Jeff come back? Are you in love with him…is that why you want out of this marriage, so you two can finally be together?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Trish replied, as she took a deep breath, & Alex looked up to the ceiling, & then back down to Trish.

"Did you have sex with him…during our marriage?" Alex asked, as he clinched his jaw, awaiting her answer.

Trish took a deep breath, & looked up to Alex, tears streaming out both corners of her eyes, & with her voice shaky replied with a simple, "Yes."

Alex was quiet…he did not speak. He just walked past Trish out of their kitchen, not speaking one word to her. Trish took both her hands, & placed them over her mouth, & cried. She could not believe what had just happened.

**A MONTH LATER:**

Trish, feeling guilt over her admittance to Alex a month earlier, had decided not to serve Alex with either legal separation or divorce papers; Trish felt so much guilt about hurting Alex that she agreed to remain in their marriage until he was elected to State Senate; she did not want to cause an un-necessary scandal during his campaign. And once he was elected, at that time, they would agree to divorce…as Alex liked to state, he would be free of a loveless marriage & Trish would be free of the mistake that she should have never made.

Still living together, but separate lives, Alex continued with working as the Cameron DA; focused on his State Senate Campaign; & spent a lot of nights staying at the small apartment over his campaign headquarters, working on the campaign. Trish continued with school to focus on her medical studies; the DA's house was much too large for her to stay there alone…especially with Alex barely there at all, Trish knew the newspapers & gossip rags would begin speculating about their relationship, & inevitable divorce. At the same time, she agreed to keep her distance from Jeff. That was a part of their agreed upon terms. If Trish agreed to stay away from Jeff, then Alex would grant her the divorce she wanted, with no red tape or interferences.

Jeff was not happy about the terms that Trish had agreed to, but at the same time, he understood…he just didn't know if he would still have the patience for it. Jeff knew Alex was playing Trish's guilt against her, & he didn't like it one bit. It came off to Jeff, that he & Trish could not be together, but Alex was free to flirt with & meet with any woman he wanted, claiming "it was just a business meeting" while Trish was kept captive in the jail, that was known as the DA's mansion.

Trish showed up once, to bring some food, but Alex never knew. Trish left the moment she saw the hospital administrator, Aksana there, helping Alex, & the two were laughing; obviously enjoying each other's company.

**TRISH / JEFF:**

Trish arrived back home, & slung the food that she picked up for Alex in the trash can. She walked into the living room, that was light by the moonlight shining in, the floor to ceiling windows.

"Jeff, what are you doing here? You know you can't be here…you could get caught." Trish replied concerned, as she walked around the end tables & couch over to Jeff, as Jeff turned around, from looking out the window. He had his hands in his jean pockets; he was in a white V neck undershirt; and black wool coat. His multi-colored hair was slick back, & tied up to the back of his head, when Trish approached him, he turned his head, & looked down to her.

"How much longer are we going to live like this?" Jeff asked.

"I hate this just as much as you do." Trish replied.

"Really? Because I swear, I never see you anymore." Jeff replied, his body not moving from its stance.

Trish stood there silent. She wasn't up for an argument with Jeff Hardy…now was not the time for the two of them to be fighting.

"Last time I saw you, it was 3 weeks ago…when you told me about the agreement you & Alex made about getting a divorce." Jeff replied.

"Well, when I talked to you, I thought you were fine with it, & understood?" Trish asked.

"I do understand…but what I am not cool with is I didn't know that I would never get to see you." Jeff looked around the room, "Nice prison you got here." Jeff replied.

"I'm sorry…I'm just trying to please everyone, & trying to take the path of least resistance. I am obviously not doing a good job with it…just something else I am failing at these days." Trish replied defeated, as she fumbled with the pillows on the couch, & walked over to take a seat on, resting her elbows on her knees, & putting her face in her hands, rubbing her face, & leaned back into the couch. She looked defeated, & Jeff noticed. He didn't come there to argue with her, & wanted her to know that.

Jeff sat on the coffee table across from Trish. "Come here." Jeff replied softly, as he leaned in toward Trish, & she sat up, & leaned in toward Jeff. Jeff took her hands, in his, & brought her arms up so her elbows were resting on her knees, & his elbows were resting on his knees. He kissed her hands.

"I didn't come here to argue with you about what agreement you made with Alex to get you out of this sham of a marriage." Jeff always felt like Trish's marriage to Alex was a complete sham…that Alex had prayed on her feelings when they married their first time in Las Vegas; and then laid a guilt trip on her, to marry him in a formal ceremony at the Shelley estate in California. "I came here to see the woman I am in love with, because I have not seen that beautiful face in 3 weeks…and I wanted to make sure she was alright." Jeff replied, as he kissed her hands again. "I just don't want to lose you again." Jeff replied.

Trish leaned up on the edge of the couch, & took her arms, & placed them around Jeff's neck, taking off his coat. She placed the coat next to her. She took Jeff hands & placed them in hers, & looked to Jeff & smiled. "Thinking about our younger years, there was only you & me. We were young, wild, & free. Now, nothing can take you away from me, we've been down that road before, but that's over now…you keep me coming back for more. Your all that I want…Iove is all that I need, & I found it there in your heart." Trish replied, as she placed her hand, over Jeff's heart. "Now, nothing can change what you mean to me. Our dreams are going to come true…through the good times, & the bad, I'll be standing there by you…for now, this is my solemn vow to you, Jeffrey Nero Hardy."

Jeff took both his hands, & placed them on either side of Trish's face, & kissed her passionately. When he was through, with his hands still on her face, & their foreheads pressed together, Jeff replied in barely a whisper, "I love you Trish Stratus" & then kissed her on her forehead, with her hands on Jeff's wrists, then leaned down, to give her another kiss on her lips. Before they could say anything else, the lights switched on. They knew who it was – Alex was home.

**ALEX / TRISH / JEFF:**

"Am I interrupting something?" Alex asked. "Are you even supposed to be here, Jeff?"

Neither Trish or Jeff acknowledged Alex being in the room.

"Alright kids…it's past Trish's curfew." Alex replied.

Trish rolled her eyes at Alex's questions, comments, & presence & Jeff noticed, & narrowed his eyes at Trish. He could tell she definitely was starting to feel defeated, & was starting to think that Jeff may not hang in there with her, through all of this. Still with Jeff's hands on her face, their foreheads pressed together, & her hands on his wrists he reassured her. "For now, I am living a life without you…but know you're always on my mind…and I dream about you all the time…you're the only one, still with me in my dreams." Jeff replied, as he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, grabbed his coat to put it on, & rose up from the table he sat on.

"Alex." Jeff replied, & Alex nodded.

Jeff turned back, & looked down to Trish, "I'll call you tomorrow." Jeff took his hand, & gently placed Trish's chin in it, lifiting her fact to his, "Hey…I love you." Jeff replied.

Trish stood up, & hugged Jeff tightly, & whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

**JEFF / ALEX:**

After they broke their hug, Jeff walked toward the living room entrance, out into the foyer, followed by Alex.

"You know you should not be here…Trish told me you understood the terms of our agreement." Alex replied.

"Oh, believe me; I do understand the terms of the agreement that you made with her…no one feels the terms of that agreement, more than me. But hey, that's why you made that agreement with her, isn't it? To punish me for taking your wife away…well, I got news for you…she was never yours to begin with…you staked a claim to her like she was some piece of property with the faulty paperwork to go along with it; and she's not. She's a human being…since you couldn't buy her love & affection, you just guilted her into giving it to you, & now your guilting her into staying in this bogus sham you call a marriage with the hopes that she'll develop some real romantic feelings for you, & I am here to tell you, if it has not happened in the two years that you two have been married, it's not going to." Jeff replied.

"You don't have any idea what you're talking about." Alex replied.

"You sure about that? You see, I hear this sort of life that you live, is over-rated. Everything I know, & everywhere I go, it won't take away my love for her…in fact, it's the only thing driving me from not killing you." Jeff replied, as he pointed to the living room, that Trish was in.

"Good night Jeff." Alex replied, as he opened the massive front door, & Jeff left, slamming the door behind him.

**TRISH / ALEX:**

Trish walked into the foyer, & up the stairs, to go to bed, as Alex turned around.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I am going bed...I have an early class in the morning." Trish replied, as she started up the stairs again.

"The hell you are…we're going to talk about this." Alex replied.

Trish turned around tired, defeated, & irritated, "Talk about what?" she screamed back at him.

"I better not catch him in the house again…I mean it." Alex replied, as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Or what?" Trish asked, as she came down the stairs, to the landing. "We didn't do anything…we were just talking…I have not seen or spoken to him in 3 weeks…where in that agreement did I ever agree to x him out of my life, until all of this was over?" Trish yelled. Alex came up the stairs, to meet Trish on the landing.

"Well, it would be different it was Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, hell, even John Cena coming to visit you…but you're are still my wife…he's your ex-boyfriend…who was at our home, when your husband is not home you stupid bitch! Tell me, for someone who is so smart, did you forget that?" Alex asked.

"Trust me…I didn't forget…you only remind me of it every day…and every day when I look at you, I remind myself of the mistake that I made 2 years ago." Trish replied, as she started up the stairs again, as Alex grabbed her by the arm, & slapped her across the face, just as The Rock walked in the front door.

**TRISH / ALEX / THE ROCK:**

"Is everything okay? I heard some commotion outside." The Rock replied.

"Everything is fine…just a little marital disagreement." Alex replied, & The Rock furrowed his brow at Alex.

"Miss Stratus…are you okay?" The Rock asked.

"I told you everything was fine." Alex replied.

"Yes, you did…but Miss Stratus did not, & I was asking her." The Rock asked, as Trish moved her head to face Alex's; due to the slap, it caused Trish's nose to bleed; but the Rock could not see it, due to Trish's hair being in the way. Trish looked at Alex in the eyes, as she responded to the Rock, "I'm fine." With that, Trish jerked her arm out of Alex's grasp, & made a hasty retreat to her bedroom.

Once inside, she locked the door knob, & placed her back to the door, & let out a deep breath. She walked to her bathroom, & looked in the mirror. Man, Alex must have hit her pretty hard, for her nose to bleed like that. Only thing is she did not feel it, due to her adrenaline rush from being super pissed at him. She quickly piled her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head, & grabbed a rag & tried to clean her face, hoping that she would not bruise. The more she washed her face, the more she began to cry, as she wondered how she could have gotten herself into such a mess. Her cell phone began to ring, & "CHRIS JERICHO" came across the screen. A friendly name & a friendly voice she thought.

**TRISH / JERICHO:**

"Jericho." Trish answered.

"Stratus!" Jericho replied, & Trish could hear the smile in his voice, as she slumped down by her huge garden bathtub, on the bathroom floor.

Trish didn't say anything, & Chris thought that was unusual. Chris turned in his desk chair, to see Christian & Adam still talking & going through Chris's albums. Chris turned in his chair to face the opposite direction, "Trish, is something wrong?" Chris asked lowly.

"No." Trish replied.

"I don't believe you." Chris replied, & Trish was silent. "I'm coming over there." Chris replied, to which Adam & Christian heard him say, & looked his way.

"No…it's just been an extremely long day…I'm just overwhelmed." Trish replied.

"You sure that's all?" Chris asked. "Because you know that you can tell me anything…I mean anything…I'm your best friend, remember?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure. Look, I just want to get some rest…I'll see you tomorrow at class, okay?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…okay…I'll see you tomorrow." Chris replied, as they hung up.

**JERICHO / CHRISTIAN / ADAM:**

"Dude…what's going on?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Adam asked.

Chris looked to face his friends, "Where did you say that you last left Amy from your trip?"

"Las Vegas…why? Is something wrong with Amy?" Adam asked concerned.

"No…but something is wrong with Trish…and Amy needs to get her ass back to Cameron." Chris replied.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Trish woke up earlier than usual. She left the house with half of her hair dry from her shower, & half of it wet, & with no coat on, in the middle of winter. She was headed to the hospital, just to get her nose checked out, & to make sure that nothing was broken. If it was, & especially if Alex tried something, she wanted it to be on record that she had received medical attention.

Trish was sitting on a gurney being examined, when Teddy Long approached her.

"Trish? Is everything okay?" Teddy asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah…I just had an accident last night…just want to be sure that nothing is broken." Trish replied.

Teddy looked over at the doctor attending to Trish, who gave Teddy a look like the accident was from a domestic dispute, & put his clipboard down. "I'll take over from here." Teddy replied.

Teddy looked at Trish's x-rays. "What kind of accident made you think you broke your nose?"

"I fell on the ice covered steps last night, taking the trash out back." Trish replied.

"I see…is that the reason you're telling me off the record, or the reason you want to put down on official record?" Teddy asked.

Trish didn't say anything, looking to her x-rays. "At least nothing's broken." Trish replied.

"No…but next time, Alex may just break it…or something else." Teddy replied. Teddy leaned into Trish. "I know it's none of my business, but Alex is a dangerous man, & I would hate myself it something happened to you, when I missed the chance to help you…do you follow me?" Teddy replied.

"You're right…it is none of your business." Trish replied, as she gathered her things, to leave, only to have Teddy grab her upper arm gently.

"Let me help you." Teddy replied, & Trish looked at him with uncertainty.

"I appreciate the offer…but I can take care of myself." Trish replied, as she got up. "And Alex." Trish gathered her things, & left.

**LATER THAT DAY:**

Jeff arrived at the hospital later that day, at the administrator's office.

"Can I help you?" Aksana asked.

Mickie saw Jeff talking to Aksana, & called his name.

"Um…Jeff, I can help you down here." Mickie replied, & Jeff saw her, & looked confused, & walked over to Mickie's window, while Aksana shot Mickie a look.

"Mickie? I didn't know you were working here now?" Jeff asked in a low key voice.

"Yeah…part-time only…some of us were not born with millionaire parents…nor have millionaire boyfriends…no offense." Mickie replied. "Sorry…that came across so crass." Mickie replied.

"And resentful." Jeff replied.

"Really?" Mickie asked.

Jeff laughed, & so did Mickie. "Oh well, love & light, live & learn, right?" Mickie asked, & they laughed again.

"What can I help you with?" Mickie asked.

"I want to pay Shannon's medical bill from last month." Jeff replied.

"Awe…your such a good friend…okay…do you want to make a payment, set up a payment plan?" Mickie replied.

"No, I just want to pay it in full." Jeff replied.

"Okay…you sure? His bill is $17,000.00 Jeff?" Mickie replied.

Jeff handed Mickie his black AMEX card. "Okay…$17,000.00 it is then." Mickie was running the credit card, & Jeff looked over to Aksana who was helping someone else.

"So, why you're here, do you want to pick-up the tab for John Cena's bill too?" Mickie asked.

"Are you serious? Fuck that shit." Jeff replied, & Mickie laughed.

"I was just kidding." Mickie replied, & Jeff laughed.

"Who is that?" Jeff asked, & Mickie looked over to Aksana.

"Aksana…she's fairly new…she's also on Alex's campaign team for State Senator." Mickie replied.

"Yeah, I bet she's helping Alex on his campaign trail." Jeff replied, as he signed his credit card receipt, & he & Mickie laughed.

"Yeah…I bet Trish is real happy about that too…seems Aksana is all the flirt around Cameron these days." Mickie replied, as she took Jeff's signed copy from him. "Speaking of Trish, while you're here, do you want to go ahead & pay her bill to?" Mickie asked.

Jeff looked at Mickie confused, "Seriously? She has a hospital bill? For what?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah…it's for $5,000.00." Mickie replied.

Jeff looked confused. "Can you tell what the bill was for?"

"Um, actually looks like she came in, hum…this morning, & had some x-rays done of her facial cavity...specifically her nose." Mickie replied. "Is she thinking about getting plastic surgery?" Mickie asked.

"No." Jeff replied. He looked around, & noticed Aksana starring at them, & then she quickly looked away, when Jeff caught her starring. Jeff turned his hat around backwards, & leaned in closer over the counter to Mickie, "Say, could I possibly get a print out of that darlin'?" Jeff asked in his southern draw, with a smile, while he chewed his gum, & smiled at his friend, with Mickie looking over to see if Aksana was looking at them.

"Why sure thing sweet pea." Mickie replied, as she printed it out, & handed it to Jeff, with a smile.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah…can you check the schedule & see what time Trish begins her shift today? I want to ask her about this…make sure she's okay." Jeff asked, & Mickie looked confused.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"When exactly was the last time you & Trish talked?" Mickie asked.

"Last night…why?" Jeff asked, as he nodded his head up, as if "what's up."

"She hasn't worked here in over a month Jeff…so I am guessing she did not mention that last night when you two talked." Mickie replied.

"Did she quit?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah…at least that's the way I heard it…to focus on her school." Mickie replied.

Jeff was silent. Mickie could tell thoughts of why she quit was running through Jeff's mind, & that he wasn't buying the story of Trish quitting to focus on her studies.

"It's not that farfetched, Jeff. Trish is a perfectionist when it came & comes to her grades…nothing less than A…come on…you know that." Mickie replied.

"Is Teddy in today?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Mickie replied with a look of concern on her face.

"Thanks." Jeff replied, as he help up the paper Mickie printed off for him, & she waved bye to Jeff.

Aksana was staring at Mickie. "What?" Mickie asked Aksana irritated, as Aksana turned her stare from Mickie.

**VELVET / GARRETT:**

Garrett & Velvet were in the back storage room, putting up the stock of glasses on a shelf for Dixie's Tavern. Garrett had been unusually quiet since learning from his father that Trish was actually his half-sister, & that's why they came to Cameron. This did not go unnoticed by Velvet.

Velvet sat down in a chair, "So, you've been unusually quiet these days…actually weeks." Velvet replied, & Garrett did not respond to her.

"Look, if I have done something, or said something, to piss you off…I apologize…just, please tell me what I have done Garrett, because, I really like you." Velvet asked desperately.

"Whatever…I'm over this." Velvet replied, as she got up, & left the storage room, slamming the door behind her. Once she was gone, Garrett turned around, & kicked the chair Velvet was sitting in, pissed off as hell. He wanted to tell her what was going on, but had been advised from his father, if he did…Velvet could be in danger…and it would be best, that Garrett distant himself from Velvet…that was a risk, he was willing to take…if meant she would be okay…he knew she had been through some stuff…but didn't know exactly what happened to her.

Velvet was up front wiping the counters down, when she heard the door open. "We're not open yet." Velvet replied, as she turned around, shocked to see Chris Sabin standing before her.


	58. Chapter 58

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**VELVET / CHRIS / GARRETT:**

"What? Not a Hello?" Chris asked, as he made his way over to the counter, & Velvet stared at him, like she was in a daze, having flashbacks of that night flashing through her mind.

Velvet held up her hand, "Stop…you don't need to come any closer…you should leave."

"Velvet, I am not here to hurt you." Chris replied, as he walked closer to the counter.

"I said STOP!" Velvet called out, as she still had her hand up, & Chris still walked toward the counter.

"I mean it…STOP…RIGHT…THERE." Velvet replied getting anxiety, causing Chris to stop in his tracks, & furrow his brow at her.

"Velvet…I love you…I just wanted to see you." Chris replied, & Velvet narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if he believed his own hype…acting like he never did anything to her.

"You need to leave; Chris…and you need to leave NOW!" Velvet replied, shaky, as she still had her had up, in the "stop" position.

"You don't want to work our problems out? Why not? Jesse's not here anymore to interfere with us." Chris replied, as he slowly stepped one step closer to the counter.

"Jesse?" Velvet asked, confused, as she took her other hand, & ran it through her hair. "How did you know Jesse's not here anymore?" Velvet asked.

"Because…I know everything." Chris replied, as he took another step closer.

"I know you've been living with Ms. Carter…working here…that you quit school…and that you're seeing the new guy in town…I know everything about you Velvet…and I always will." Chris replied cryptic. "I know how your lips feel when you kiss, I know how soft your skin is…" Chris trailed off.

"STOP! STOP IT! SHUT UP! You need to leave NOW!" Velvet screamed, as Garrett heard her screams out front, he dropped a box, & made a bee line for the door.

Garrett came running out from the back, "Velvet!" he screamed, as he stopped in his tracks, to see Chris Sabin standing there, & Velvet shaking from her anxiety of seeing him there. Garrett put two & two together, & realized that this was the ex-boyfriend that Velvet ran away from.

"What's going on?" Garrett asked calmly.

"I just came in to get something to eat." Chris replied.

"LIAR!" Velvet shouted.

"Is that anyway to treat your friends, calling them liars?" Chris asked, as he stepped closer, causing Velvet to pick-up & point at Chris, a huge cutting knife, causing both Chris & Garrett, to raise their hands up.

"Whoa." Garrett replied, as he slowly approached Velvet.

"You…are…not…my friend…friends don't do what you did…" Velvet replied.

"I thought that was water under the bridge?" Chris asked.

"And…I asked you nicely to leave…" Velvet replied, as Chris stood there.

"LEAVE!" Velvet shouted, as she went to jab the knife at Chris, & he backed away.

"You heard the lady…she asked you to leave…and I think you better." Garrett replied, as Velvet & Chris had their eyes focused on each other.

"This is not over between us…not by a long shot." Chris replied, as he left.

Garrett came around to the front of Velvet. "Are you okay?" Garrett asked.

Velvet let out a huge breath, & sat down on a crate behind the bar, & looked up to Garrett.

Garrett took the knife from Velvet.

"Stay here…I'll be back." Garrett replied.

Garrett walked out of Dixie's Tavern, & saw Chris walking down beside the wooden building to his car; Garrett clinched his jaw, & took off after Chris, slamming him up against the building. Garrett grabbed Chris by the throat, & stabbed the knife millimeters from Chris's head.

"Your business with Velvet is over…leave her alone…and don't ever come back…because if you don't, next time she won't be holding this knife at you…I'll be slicing your throat open with it…and the police will have to dig it out." Garrett replied, as he let Chris go, & walked back to Dixie's tavern.

Garrett walked back into Dixie's, & found Velvet sitting at a corner booth, & made his way over to her, & sat across from her.

"He won't be bothering you again…but if the police come looking for me…call my mother, & not my dad." Garrett replied, shortly, as he looked out the window, then back to Velvet.

"Look…I really like you Velvet…and if we're going to develop this into anything between us…we need to be honest with each other…no lies…lies just tear you apart & drive you away." Garrett replied, & Velvet listened intently. "I need to know what happened to you, to make you run all the way from North Carolina, to Montana." Garrett replied, & Velvet was quiet.

"Do you think you're ready to be honest with me?" Garrett asked.

Velvet took a breath, & nodded yes. "But…do you think you ready to be honest with me?" Velvet asked, as Garrett looked at her in her eyes. She had a point, & he knew it.

**JEFF / TEDDY:**

Jeff knocked on Teddy's office door. "Come in." Teddy replied, & Jeff opened the door.

"Well, Jeff Hardy, to what do I owe the pleasure of having such an international celebrity visit me today? I hope you're here to confirm in person, with me, that you have agreed to join the charity golf tournament this spring." Teddy replied, as he stood up to shake Jeff's hand.

Jeff laughed, "I don't think you would want me participating in any golf event…for charity or otherwise." Jeff responded, & both he & Teddy laughed.

"Hey, no judgment here." Teddy replied & they both laughed.

"So, how has old Gilbert been doing?" Teddy asked, trying to make small talk with Jeff.

"He's doing great…healing nicely from his hip replacement surgery…he's just impatient, you know…wants to be in the comfort of his own home, around his family & familiar things, while he's going through this." Jeff replied.

"That's certainly understandable. Well, if he, or you & Matt need anything, don't you hesitate to call me…okay? Gilbert is a longtime friend of the Long family…and with your generous contributions over the years…if there is anything I can do to help any of you, do not hesitate to call me. I most certainly will do my best to make it happen." Teddy replied.

"We appreciate that Teddy…we really we do…but there is something that I do need from you." Jeff replied.

"Name it playa." Teddy replied.

"I was just at the administrator business office, paying Shannon's hospital bill from his accident & while I was there, I asked if they could tell me what time Trish starts her shift today, & they told me that she hasn't worked here in a month. Is that true?" Jeff asked.

Teddy leaned back in his chair, & nodded his head, "It is."

"Why would Trish quit working at a hospital, if she is studying to be a doctor?" Jeff asked, as he folded his arms, anticipating Teddy's answer, as Teddy rubbed his chin. "Because they told me it was to focus on her grades…and I am not buying that for a single second." Jeff replied.

"Look, its complicated Jeff." Teddy replied. "Something you really don't need to get caught up in." Teddy replied.

"Look, I'm already involved anyway you look at it…I guess if you don't want to tell me the real reason she doesn't work here anymore, then I guess you don't need me being a benefactor to this hospital for the $5 million this hospital still needs for the Cancer wing. I'll be sure to tell my dad you said hello." Jeff replied as he got up to leave.

"Wait." Teddy replied, leaning up in his chair, against his desk, with a pen in his hand. "What's going with you & Trish anyway? She's married…and last I heard, you had a girlfriend." Teddy replied.

Jeff sat back down sitting on the edge of the chair, as his knees were visible through the cut outs in his jeans. "She's married on paper." Jeff replied, avoid answering if he had a girlfriend or not. Of course he did – it was Trish. But he wasn't about to tell Teddy that. Heck, he couldn't tell anyone, anything on the agreement between her & Alex.

Teddy was silent. He was thinking, & leaned back in his chair. "You know, your dad, myself, & even John & Alice Stratus, go back a long way…we've been friends for a long time. I remember the day that you, Matt, Melissa, Trish, & Christie were all born." Teddy replied. "To say that I care about the Hardy & Stratus families would be a serious understatement." Teddy replied. Teddy looked around his room, & then to Jeff, & leaned back up in his chair. "What I am about to tell you, remains strictly confidential." Teddy replied.

Jeff nodded in agreement, "Absolutely."

"It wasn't Trish's decision to quit working here. It was mine." Teddy replied, as Jeff listened intently for the reason why. "Marijuana was found in her locker." Teddy replied, & Jeff let out a laugh.

"You're joking right? Trish has never done a drug in her life." Jeff asked, & Teddy shook his head no.

"I wish I was…but unfortunately I'm not." Teddy replied.

"Did you even ask her if it belonged to her?" Jeff asked sort of irritated.

"I couldn't…she wasn't home when I went over to ask her." Teddy replied.

"Are you kidding me right now? You went over to that house of hell, to confront her? And when she wasn't there, you just asked Alex?" Jeff asked surprised.

Teddy got up from his seat, & walked over to the front of his desk, & leaned up against it. "Believe me, I had no intention of discussing it with Alex…but he does sit on medical board & is a benefactor of this hospital, Trish is his wife, & she wasn't home." Teddy replied.

"So you & Alex just assumed it was hers, & removed her from working here?" Jeff asked. Before Teddy could respond, "Man, that is real shitty of you Teddy, to just throw her under the bus like that…damn, why didn't you just put a bulls eye on her?" Jeff replied.

"Alex called me later…he said that Trish confirmed it was hers…but said that she didn't say who she got it from…Alex told me he thought he had an idea of who gave it to her." Teddy replied.

"Well, it wasn't me. I would never sell, much less give her any drug…and you know that." Jeff said pissed off, & pointing at Teddy. "Man, this shit is so fucked up right now."

"Look, I don't think you gave it to her either, but someone did…and she's not saying who, & I figure for two reasons. She either doesn't want to get a friend in trouble or she's afraid of the person who she got it from." Teddy replied, as Jeff stood there with his arms folded, & his tattooed hand, over his mouth. "But Alex is on a war path to find out whom...and you my friend are probably number 1 on his most wanted list to lock up for good." Teddy replied.

"Yeah…we'll just see about that." Jeff replied with pure hate in his eyes, as he got up, shook Teddy's hand, as he was going to leave.

"Ah, Jeff?" Teddy called out, still leaning against his desk.

Jeff turned back around, "Yeah?"

"Are you going to the opening of Alex & Trish's new restaurant this weekend?" Teddy asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jeff replied, as Teddy gave him a sly grin.

"Alright…see you later playa." Teddy replied, as Jeff left.

**TRISH / JEFF:**

Jeff left the hospital in his Ferrari, & as he was driving down the road, took out his cell phone, & called Trish.

Trish was walking across the courtyard, when her cell phone rang. "HARDY" came across the screen, & she smiled.

**TRISH – I've been thinking about you all day. **Jeff smiled at her comment & her voice.

**JEFF – You know what they say, great minds think alike, because I've been thinking about you too. **Trish smiled.

**TRISH – Where are you?**

**JEFF – I am on my way to go see my dad right now.**

**TRISH – You know…Alex is working late tonight at the office on his senate campaign…and I was thinking maybe later we could meet up & begin what we were about to the other night? **There was a silence on the phone.** Or we could meet at the Stratus house…my home slash cottage?**

**JEFF – It's not that…I would…but I have to leave tonight for a business meeting.**

**TRISH – Oh, okay. **Jeff could tell the disappointment in her voice.

**JEFF – Why don't you come with me? **Trish smiled at his suggestion.

**TRISH – I would love to…but, hello…college student here…I have exams; and I need to have a career path to fall back on, b/c modeling doesn't last forever. **

**JEFF – Well, you know, not that I am against getting an education…but you really don't have to worry about working to make a career to have money…and I am not talking about b/c your married to a Shelley either. **Trish smiled.

**TRISH – How long are you going to be gone for?**

**JEFF – Just for the night…should be back tomorrow evening.**

**TRISH – Are you still going to be able to come to the opening? **

**JEFF – I wouldn't miss it. **Trish smiled at this, & Jeff could tell, as he smiled too.

**TRISH – Well, I better get to class…but, I'll see you tomorrow night?**

**JEFF – Definitely. **

**TRISH – Alright, well, have a safe trip.**

**JEFF – Okay. **

**TRISH – I love you.**

**JEFF – I love you too.**

**TRISH / JERICHO:**

Trish hung up her cell, & Chris approached her.

"Stratus…I've been looking for you!" Jericho said, as he smiled at his friend, who took a seat beside her on the picnic table.

Trish turned to face Jericho, "You want to go to dinner tonight?"

Jericho smiled, "Alex cancel on you?"

"Something like that." Trish replied with a grin, & Chris grinned back at her.

**JEFF'S MEETING:**

Jeff & Shannon arrived in Atlanta for Jeff's meeting; and JBL was already there in the waiting room pacing the floor back & forth talking on his cell phone. When he spotted Shannon & Jeff approaching, he hung up.

"Alright…talk to you later." JBL replied as he hung up.

"How's Torrie?" Shannon asked, & JBL gave him a confused look, not answering.

Instead, he looked to Jeff, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" JBL asked, as he placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder, as he & Jeff slowly walked to the other side of the corridor, & down it.

"What's up? Jeff asked.

"I thought you were going to no show this meeting." JBL said to Jeff.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Jeff asked, & JBL looked at him. "Please, I'm not 5…and I already have a dad." Jeff replied, as he started to walk past JBL.

"It wouldn't be the first time you ever did that." JBL replied.

"What I don't understand is why I have to come to Atlanta, GA to get a new publicist…if they want me, & want to promote me, shouldn't they come to me?" Jeff asked, as he sat down in a chair. Truth, Jeff didn't want to be in the A-T-L at this moment. He wanted to conduct business from Cameron, because he was so close to getting his personal life worked out; once that was done, then he & Trish would travel wherever, whenever.

"It shows you're flexible...and shows that you're not the usual pre-madonna celebrity." JBL replied.

"It's an inconvenience." Jeff replied, & to Jeff, it was.

JBL put his hands in his pockets, & turned to face Jeff, "Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to inconvenience the great Jeff Hardy from his day to day routine…watching TV…going to local parties…sleeping with the DA's wife." JBL replied, as Jeff shot him a glance. "I am not sure I understand you…you contacted me to get you a new publicist slash agent…someone that was close…so you could be close to home…your family…your friends…Trish…and not out in LA…Atlanta was the closest…and I got them…and a meeting with them...tell me, did I miss something?" JBL asked.

Jeff leaned up in his chair, placed his elbows on his knees, put his hand together, & looked up at JBL. "If there not here in 10 minutes…I'm leaving." Jeff was serious, & JBL knew it. This was not the normal, friendly Jeff he knew & that the fans knew.

"So you are like the usual celebrities…you are a pre-madonna?" JBL asked.

"Get real JBL." Jeff replied.

"Well, damn…over the last few weeks, I wouldn't have known any different…you're MIA…missing meetings…you want everyone to drop what their doing to come to Cameron to conduct business…it's not like you." JBL replied.

"I have other priorities besides my career." Jeff replied.

"Yeah…like trying to steal the DA's wife?" JBL replied, & Jeff shot JBL a look, & before he could respond, the folks from the firm filed in. Jeff wasn't stealing anyone's wife…in his eyes anyway.

A few hours later, their meeting was over, & they all headed out. Jeff & Shannon headed to a club, & were swarmed by girls wanting to have their pictures taken with the two. Jeff politely posed for some, & then went into the club.

"What are we doing here? I thought you didn't want to stay the night?" Shannon asked.

"I don't…I have some other business to address before we leave though." Jeff replied, & Shannon looked confused.

"We already came for the meeting man…we got your new publicist…what other business do you have here in Atlanta…and here in this club of all places?" Shannon asked, as he followed Jeff's eyes…and there she was…waiting tables…was Jeff's BFF, Amy Dumas. The two friends had not spoken since, really as friends, since before Stephanie & Hunter's wedding…and deep down, Jeff missed that.

Shannon turned back to look at Jeff. "Seriously man? She's not going to talk to you." Shannon replied over the music.

"Yeah, she will…give me 10 minutes." Jeff replied, as he tapped Shannon on his upper arm, & went over to talk to Amy.

**AMY / JEFF:**

"Okay…got it…2 beers & a scotch on the rocks coming right up." Amy replied, to the table of businessmen, with a forced smile.

"Thanks Sweetheart." One said, as they tapped her on her butt, as she started to turn around to leave to get their order in, causing all of them to laugh. Amy rolled her eyes…she hated her job. She turned around to face them, & as she did Jeff walked up beside her, & put his arm around her neck.

"Hey darlin'. Just wanted to drop by & see my girl before I go to work, to see if you had a minute to talk?" Jeff replied, as he chewed his gum, & smiled at Amy, & leaned her forehead against his, causing her to smile.

"Uh, of course." Amy replied, with a shocked smile.

"Who's this?" One of the men asked.

"I'm Jeffrey…Amy's boyfriend." Jeff said, causing Amy to cough & choke.

"Hey, you alright sweetheart?" One of the men asked.

"She gets a little choked up from time to time…us being in in love & all…it's all in love though, right?" Jeff replied, as he looked to Amy & smiled, as she nodded in agreement.

"Gentlemen." Jeff replied, as he led Amy away, still with his arm around her.

Once out of their sight, Amy dropped Jeff's arm from around her shoulders. "Boyfriend?" Seriously Jeff? You couldn't say friend…brother…cousin? Ugh…you calling yourself my boyfriend is just gross." Amy replied.

"Yeah...it is…but it got them to stop tapping your ass, didn't it?" Jeff asked.

Amy didn't answer Jeff; she rolled her eyes at him, as she grabbed their beers.

"So you let just anyone tap it these days, since Adam isn't tapping it anymore?" Jeff asked. Before Amy could respond, Jeff cut her off. "You deserved that after what you did to Matt." Jeff replied.

"Look, if you came all the way to Atlanta, GA to discuss Adam & Matt with me, sorry to disappoint you, but you wasted your time…I have better things to do than stand here with you, discussing that…which by the way, let me remind you, is none of your business." Amy replied annoyed.

"I really don't give a fuck about Adam…but Matt, he's my brother." Jeff replied.

"So you came all the way here to discuss me breaking Matt's heart? Or to gloat that Adam broke mine?" Amy asked, as she shook her head.

"Actually, I didn't know that Adam broke your heart…I figured it was either mutual or you got bored & dropped him like the piece of shit he is…but no, that's not why I came here…and if Adam did break your heart, maybe you had it coming, since you broke Matt's….you know, Karma?" Jeff replied.

"Why did you come here? Miss me?" Amy replied, as she leaned up against the bar, starring her hazel eyes into Jeff's green ones.

"Truthfully…I came to Atlanta for a business meeting this afternoon." Jeff replied, & Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well, the afternoon is over…shouldn't you be getting back to Cameron? I don't have time for these games." Amy replied, as she started to leave, & Jeff grabbed her hand.

"But…I stayed because of you…" Jeff replied, & Amy narrowed her eyes, & sat her tray back down on the bar.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Why do you think?" Jeff asked.

"Trish." Amy replied, & Jeff titled his beer bottle at her, & then took a sip.

Amy looked over at her table, & grabbed her tray. "I have a 10 minute break…meet me out back in 5." Amy replied, as she took her tray over to the table of business men, & Jeff watched. When Amy went to walk away to leave, a different man smacked her on her butt; Jeff took a sip of his beer, & raised an eyebrow, at the table of men. He got up, left a $100.00 on table for Amy as a tip, & went to find Shannon.

"Well, how did it go?" Shannon asked.

"She takes a break in 5…go around back & wait on her…I'll meet ya'll out there in a sec." Jeff replied, as he took another sip of his beer.

Jeff saw Amy head out back to meet him, & walked past the bar, put his beer on it. He put his hat on backwards, & his hands in his pockets & made his way over to the businessmen's table; when one of them men spotted Jeff walking towards them, Jeff nodded as if to say "what's up."

"Gentlemen." Jeff said, as he approached the table & slapped one of the men on his back shoulder.

"Ya'll having a good time?" Jeff asked, as they looked back at Jeff now sure what to say? Was this tattooed man crazy they thought?

"Uh…yeah…actually we are." One of the men replied back.

"Yeah…especially that sexy red that has been waiting on us." Another man said, & they all busted out laughing, & Jeff smiled, & nodded.

"That's real cool." Jeff replied.

"Cool?" One of the men replied.

"Yeah…but you know what would be cooler?" Jeff asked.

"What? Getting her to come to the office with us, for a little party?" One of them asked, & they all laughed, including Jeff, who quit real fast, & grabbed one of them up, & slammed him down on the table.

"What the hell?" One of them men shouted, as the other 3 got up from their seats in a panic.

"If you treated her with respect & like she deserves." Jeff replied, as the man begged Jeff to let him up.

One of the men looked at a security guard, "Do something you idiot!" The security guard & Jeff met eyes, & the security guard gave him a nod, as if giving Jeff an OK on what he was doing. Truth, the guard had seen them giving Amy shit all night, & thought they were getting exactly what they deserved…a lesson…and besides, it was Jeff Hardy…wasn't no way he was going to mess with him.

"You're going to break his arm!" One of the men screamed.

"I'll break more than that if you touch her one more time…any of you…if any of you even look at her in the slightest wrong way…do you understand me?" Jeff asked.

"Yes! Yes!" The man winched in pain, as Jeff let go.

"Get your shit & get the fuck out of here." Jeff replied, throwing the man's suit coat at him. The men gathered their things, & left in a hurry.

**VELVET / GARRETT:**

"You're for real? Trish is your sister?" Velvet asked Garrett, as she looked at him in disbelief.

Garrett looked to Velvet, and then down to the floor, "That's what my dad tells me."

"Is that why you both came here…to Cameron…to have a family reunion & you used me all this time, all along to get close to her." Velvet asked as a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"No! Velvet that's not…" Garrett trailed off, & Velvet stood up.

"I mean…it does explain why you kept asking me all these questions about her…her life…at first I thought, hell, he's probably not into me after all, but he's into her." Velvet replied upset.

"It's not even like that & you know it…I just found this out." Garrett replied desperate, as he put both his hands in Velvet's arms, & turned her to face him.

"And why should I believe you?" Velvet replied.

"Because, I love you." Garrett blurted out, to Velvet's surprise.

**AMY / JEFF / SHANNON:**

Amy walked out back to Jeff & Shannon who were smoking.

"Hi Ames…I never figured you for the playboy bunny type." Shannon replied, getting a kick out of Amy's work attire.

"Yeah? Me either…but in some strange way, I am kind of digging it…and it's completely not my style." Amy replied, as she & Shannon began to banter as Jeff walked out, & they turned around.

"I never figured you for the no-shave November type." Amy replied. "Geez…I haven't seen you with a full beard in ages." Amy replied.

"Don't you have 10 minutes?" Jeff replied.

"8 now…your two minutes late…didn't your daddy teach you it's not nice to keep a lady waiting?" Amy replied.

"Well, if you were a lady…" Jeff replied, as Amy rolled her eyes, & started to walk away, to be stopped by Jeff.

"Look, I'm sorry…I shouldn't of said that…it was wrong, & I am sorry." Jeff replied, & Amy stood there, folded her arms, & was silent.

"Look, I am not sure why you didn't come back to Cameron…I thought maybe you were chasing your music dream…or you & Adam were just happy living on the road…whatever the reason was…but when Adam came back, & you didn't…I was worried about you." Jeff replied.

"I was out here chasing my music dream…but that was not it…not even Adam was the reason." Amy replied giving Jeff a look, as she leaned up against Jeff's car, & stood between him & Shannon. Jeff knew by her look, that she was referring to Trish & Alex's marriage.

Jeff gave her his cigarette, & she took a puff off it, & exhaled. "I knew she had made a mistake…and even a bigger one when she married him for a second time in California…which you know by the way, was just to prove a point." Amy replied.

"What point?" Shannon asked.

"That she was dedicated to Alex…that she just didn't marry him in Vegas, b/c she thought Jeff here, married Chelsea…she wanted to prove everyone wrong…but instead, she's ended up miserable like I knew she would be." Amy replied, & looked to Jeff, "You know, when you confronted her before the wedding with your feelings." Amy replied.

"Wait…you went to Sacramento & tried to stop the wedding?" Shannon asked.

"He was only able to get in the bridal room because I sneaked him in." Amy replied. She looked to Jeff. "I knew you absolutely hated my guts for what I did to Matt…and I still sneaked you in to see her…not because I thought it would win me points with you…but because I knew if anyone could talk her out of marrying into poison, it would be you…and despite how things turned out between me & Matt…I knew there was still a chance for you & Trish." Amy replied.

"So you didn't come back because she got married?" Shannon asked.

"I didn't stay away because she got married." Amy replied, as she exhaled the cigarette.

"Then why did you stay away?" Jeff asked, & Amy looked up to him.

"It's complicated." Amy replied.

"Well then uncomplicate it…come back to Cameron with us…it's that simple." Jeff demanded.

"I'm staying right here." Amy replied.

Shannon looked to Jeff, "Who told you to stay away?" Shannon asked irritated.

"And why?" Jeff added. "Trish? Did you piss her off that bad by sneaking me in to see her before her wedding?" Jeff asked.

"She was pissed about that…but not enough to tell me to stay away." Amy replied.

"Tell us." Shannon asked, as Amy looked to Shannon.

"There's nothing to tell…and I really got to get back to work." Amy replied.

"Trish's birthday is tomorrow…you know she is opening a restaurant, & the opening is also tomorrow…the best gift that she could get, is to see her best friend." Jeff replied.

Amy walked up to Jeff, & smiled. "That's you…you're her best friend."

"It's not the same Ames, & you know it…there's only two people on this planet that she trusts more than anyone…that's you…then me…she had to get to know me first, remember? But with you, she didn't have to…it's always been you…you two were bonded for life when you met in the sandbox all those years ago, Georgia." Jeff replied, & Amy bit her lip. Amy knew deep down that Jeff was speaking the truth.

"What's going on with you & Trish anyway, huh?" Amy asked. "I know you love her, & want her to be happy…and would leave all alone if you thought that she was…so, what's the real deal? Are you just that hung up on her, that you really want her back so bad, or has Alex done something to you, or to Trish?" Amy asked.

"You know what they say, when you love someone you set them free…and I did…she got married…granted twice…and I moved on with Chelsea…but, if that person you set free comes back to you, well, then you know if was meant to be…and that's what happened…she came back to me Amy…granted with some red tape that just doesn't seem to want to go anywhere." Jeff replied.

Amy stood there & looked at both Jeff & Shannon. "Okay…give me your hand." Amy replied, as Jeff handed her his hand, & she took a pen out of her bustier. "This is my address…meet me there at midnight…there is a key under the red flower pot with the small Christmas tree in it…let yourselves in…I'll meet you both there, as soon as I can." Amy replied.

"Okay…we'll meet you there then." Jeff replied, as he & Shannon left, & Amy took a deep breath.

"You're not going to like what I have to tell you Jeff Hardy." Amy mumbled to herself, as she turned to walk back in the club, when her cell phone vibrated, with "ADAM" coming across the screen, & Amy hitting ignore.


	59. Chapter 59

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**AMY / JEFF / SHANNON:**

Amy arrived back at her house, & saw Jeff's car sitting in the drive way. She looked down at her phone again, & saw the missed call from Adam. She wondered if she should call him back. After all, he did bail on her & left her in Atlanta, GA to which she was both angry & relieved about. She knew that once she told Jeff what she had to say, nothing would be the same again…but she hated living with this secret. Amy walked in through the back door, & to her room she went to change. After she changed, her phone buzzed again, this time, "MOM" appeared across the screen.

"Hey mom." Amy replied.

"Amy…I just haven't heard from you in a few days, & wanted to check on you…to see how you were doing." Christine replied.

"Mother…I am fine…no need to worry…I'm safe." Amy replied.

"You know, Amy…Adam keeps calling me asking if I have heard from you…and I keep telling him I have not…I have to be honest sweetheart, I am not sure how much longer I can keep up the charade that we are not speaking, because your father & I do not support your music…which is not the case." Christine replied.

"I know…I'm just not ready to deal with Adam yet." Amy replied. "But, I promise, I will call him soon." Amy finished.

"Good…because he is driving your father insane." Christine replied, & they laughed.

"How's everyone doing?" Amy asked.

"You know…you could come home, & see for yourself…I know Trish would love to see you…tomorrow is her birthday sweetheart…you've never missed her birthday since you were 3 years old…and Matt…he seems to be doing okay…I know you haven't said it…but I know you miss him too sweetheart." Christine replied, as a tear fell down Amy's cheek. "You should really come home."

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Amy replied, as she & her mother said their good-byes & she hung up her phone, & Jeff knocked on her door.

"Hey." Jeff replied.

"Hey." Amy replied. Jeff could tell she had wiped a tear away, but didn't say anything.

"You okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied, as Jeff looked to Amy's phone.

"Adam?" Jeff asked.

"Mom." Amy replied, as she held up her hand with the phone it, then hung her head, placed it in her hand, & began to weep.

Jeff walked over to her bed, & sat on the edge of it. "You know Amy, whatever it is; things don't have to be this way…you living here, & all of your family & friends back in Cameron…you could come back." Jeff replied.

"Friends? I really don't have any, anymore after what I did…everyone hates me…and Trish probably does to…she probably thinks that I abandoned her & our friendship." Amy replied.

"That's not true…your friends are still your friends…Matt included…and even myself included." Jeff replied, as he rubbed Amy's back.

Amy turned her head to face Jeff, "Do you really mean that?" Amy asked, as her eyes were soaked with tears, & her nose runny.

"Of course I mean that." Jeff replied, as Amy let out a small cry, & leaned in to hug Jeff, & he hugged her back.

"I promise you…our disagreement, & not being friends, & not speaking to one another, is over…if we ever have an argument, we'll clear it up right then…you've always been my best friend Ames…and it will always stay that way…no one can ever replace you." Jeff replied, as he hugged Amy.

The two broke from their hug, & wiped Amy her eyes & nose.

"You ready to tell me what you know, so we can fight this bastard together?" Jeff asked.

Amy nodded in agreement, "Yeah…but first, let's pack." Amy replied, as Jeff looked at her. "We can fight him better together…in Cameron." Amy replied, & Jeff smiled.

"That's what I am talking about." Jeff replied, as he hugged Amy again.

**TRISH / ALEX:**

Trish was lying on the living room couch, watching TV, as Alex walked down the hall, & past the living room opening, when he saw Trish from the corner of his eye; he stopped, & backed up.

"I didn't know you were home." Alex replied, & Trish looked up at him, & tilted her head to one side, & didn't answer Alex, causing him to walk into the living room.

"What's the matter Trish? Bad day at school?" Alex asked, as he fiddled with his cufflinks, undoing them.

"Round & around, & around we go." Trish replied, as she sat up, & Alex smiled.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Alex replied, as Trish looked at him. "Seeing as it's not much of a life you're living these days."

"Funny…you made sure of that didn't you?" Trish asked.

"No…you did." Alex replied.

"Excuse me?" Trish asked. "I was honest with you, that I wanted out of this marriage & your black mailing me to stay in it."

"You really shouldn't get upset the night before the big opening tomorrow…you should really get some sleep…you have a big night tomorrow." Alex replied, as he started to walk away & out of the living room, as Trish stood up. He knew Trish was right…he just didn't want to hear it…least of all from her.

"I don't love you…I'm not in love with you." Trish called out, as Alex stopped in his tracks, with his back to Trish. "You're the one causing everyone's unhappiness…you could just end it all, but you refuse to." Trish continued, as Alex just stood there with his back to Trish. "I don't know why you want to be with someone that doesn't love you…I wouldn't." Trish continued, as Alex still stood there silent, this time turning around to face Trish.

"Your blackmail…your threats…your delays…won't change the fact that I love Jeff Hardy…and that I have always been in old fashioned love with him…and we're going to be together…so you can bring on all the threats, blackmail, delays, divorce or no divorce, Jeff & I are going to be together, & there's nothing you can do to stop it." Trish replied.

"You really need to get some sleep." Alex replied.

"I can't see anyone else, when he's with me, you know? No one else matter's…he's all I think about." Trish replied, folding her arms.

"That's sweet." Alex replied, as he started to walk off again.

"I'll call him like I do every night…we'll talk about our days…and then he'll tell me he loves me, & I'll tell him how much I love him, before we hang up…he's the only one that keeps me wishing on a wishing star." Trish replied, as she walked up the living room step, into the living room entry in the long hallway.

She stood side by side with Alex, still with her arms folded. "He's the only one that can break my heart." Trish replied softly, as she walked past Alex, & up the stairs to go to her room.

Alex turned around, & walked into the living room, & picked up a glass, & threw it against the wall, just as Garrett Bischoff appeared, & they stood there, eye to eye.

**TRISH / JERICHO:**

Trish entered her room, cussing Alex, while she opened her closet, & pulled out her suit cases, & started pulling all of her clothes out & dumping them into the suitcases.

"What's going on?" Trish heard a voice say, as she turned around.

"Jericho? What the hell are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me." Trish replied.

"Sorry…just came in through the bathroom window." Jericho replied.

"We're not kids anymore Chris…you should really use the front door." Trish replied, as she threw some clothes in her suitcase, & walked past Chris into her bathroom, as she began emptying out her bathroom drawers, dumping everything into one of her bags.

"Going somewhere?" Chris asked.

"Yeah…I'm leaving Alex." Trish replied.

"Wait…what? You're leaving Alex, why?" Chris asked. "He's a great guy." Chris replied shocked, as Trish shot him a look & rolled her eyes.

"You just eye rolled me." Chris replied, as he followed her back into her bedroom.

"Yeah…I did." Trish replied, as she kept shoving clothes into her suitcases feverishly, & Jericho looked on in shock, & grabbed her arms.

"Stop…what is going on?" Chris asked, as his blue eyes looked into Trish's hazel ones. "Talk to me Trish." Chris said, as Trish was silent, still looking into Chris's eyes. "Does this have anything to do with Hardy?" Chris asked.

"Let me go Chris." Trish replied.

"It's amazing how that one person just seems to get you all bent out of shape, making rash decisions." Chris replied. "Seems to be a talent of his."

"I am not going to stand here & argue with you about this…this is my marriage…my life…not yours…so you can either be a supportive friend to me…or get the hell out." Trish replied, as she walked past Chris.

"Trish, you should take some time to think about this…Alex is a great guy, Trish." Chris replied.

"He hit me across the face yesterday so hard, that my nose bleed…I had to go to the hospital yesterday to get a facial x-ray, to make sure no bones were broken…he's blackmailing me into staying into this sham of a marriage, until he is elected State Senator, & if I don't, he will plant enough drugs on Jeff to send him to prison for the rest of his life, not to mention, he'll seize the Hardy land, & everything on it…his best friend has been selling me pot, just so I can make it through another day in being this mess…so, do you think Alex is such a good guy now?" Trish asked.

"He hit you?" Chris asked.

"Teddy examined me himself." Trish replied.

"I am going to kill his punk bitch ass!" Chris yelled, as he went to walk out the door, & was pulled back by Trish.

"Don't." Trish replied.

"Does Jeff know about all this?" Chris asked.

"The slap & the pot, definitely not…the blackmail, yes…he had to agree to it…if he didn't, he was going to prison." Trish replied. "Look, Jeff doesn't even know I am doing any of this." Trish replied as she looked at her suitcases. "And I don't want him to know, or you to tell him, or anyone, not at least until I have had a chance to talk to him face to face." Trish replied.

"Which will be?" Chris asked.

"Soon…he has to go to Atlanta tonight for work stuff…but he'll be back tomorrow, & the opening is tomorrow…so, I'll tell him about me moving out then, but the other stuff, I don't want him to ever know about…you have to promise me, that you won't say anything?" Trish asked.

Chris approached Trish, & put both his hands on either side of her face, "I promise…now, let's get you the hell out this crazy house." Chris replied, as he pulled Trish to him, & kissed her on her forehead.

**AMY / JEFF / SHANNON:**

Amy & Jeff sat on the couch, with Amy ready to spill, until Jeff's phone rang.

"Hang on." Jeff replied, as he looked at his phone "SHAWN MICHAELS" came across his screen, & Jeff furrowed his brow.

"Who is it?" Shannon asked.

"Shawn Michaels." Jeff replied.

"That's weird...he never calls you." Amy replied.

"I better take this." Jeff replied as he walked out the front door, & answered his phone.

"Wonder what that could be about?" Amy asked Shannon.

"Whatever it is…it must be important." Shannon replied, as they both turned their heads, to look out the window & see Jeff pacing up & down the front walk way.

**VELVET / ANGELINA:**

Velvet was washing down the bar, with her bar towel, when Angelina brought a crate of beer out from the back & began to put it in the bar fridge.

"So, where's Garrett tonight?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know." Velvet replied, with a fake smile on her face, as she turned to Angelina.

"You two have been pretty inseparable since he came to Cameron." Angelina.

"Angelina." Velvet replied, as she stopped wiping the bar down, & turned to face Angelina.

"What?" Angelina asked.

"I know where you're going with this…and don't." Velvet replied.

"It was just an observation." Angelina replied.

"Well, then you should know in your observation, that we're just friends." Velvet replied.

"Just friends?" Angelina asked.

Velvet threw her bar towel over her shoulder, & folded her arms, "Yeah, why?"

Angelina folded her arms, & approached Velvet. "Because, I see the way he looks at you…and after you…the boy has more feelings for you, than just friendship feelings." Angelina replied, as Velvet had a flashback of earlier in the day, when Garrett told her he loved her.

"No, he doesn't." Velvet replied, & Angelina looked at her strangely. "And this is the last time, I want to have this conversation." Velvet replied, as she handed Angelina her bar towel, & made her way to the back, closing the door behind her. Velvet pressed her back to the door, & took a deep breath, & took out her phone, still no call from Garrett.

**GARRETT / ALEX:**

"Bad time?" Garrett asked, as he motioned to the wall that Alex threw the glass at, shattering it.

"Actually, it is…make an appointment with my office, & I can talk to you & your dad then." Alex replied, as he started to walk away, & Garrett grabbed Alex's arm.

"I'm not here on business for my dad." Garrett replied, & Alex furrowed his brow. "I'm here to give you a warning." Garrett replied, & Alex turned his body & looked at him curiously.

"Really? A warning?" Alex asked.

"Yep." Garrett replied, & Alex furrowed his brow, & Garrett put his hands in his jeans pocket, & walked into the massive living room. "Nice place you have here." Garrett replied looking around. "I imagine that once you're elected State Senator, with the help of my father, you'll be living under much grander conditions…with much grander power." Garrett replied.

"Quit beating around the bush, & just make your point…I am a very busy man." Alex replied, & Garrett gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah…you are…busy making the place of Cameron a safe place to live…opening up restaurants with your lovely wife…keeping family secrets…and…covering up crimes committed by your best friend." Garrett replied.

"I am not sure what your implying or what you think you know…" Alex started to stay & was cut off by Garrett.

"What do you think my dad would say…or do, if he knew the man he was financially backing to be our next State Senator pulled the paperwork, & destroyed it, to protect his best friend of a sex crime he committed?" Garrett replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex defended.

"Oh, I think you do…and I think you know where I am going with this…how would Trish feel if she knew the man she was married to, helped cover up that crime…a crime against a friend of hers…or…what she would do if she knew the man she was married to, was keeping something even bigger from her…something like, the man that is financially backing her husband, is actually her biological father…and that she has a brother…something you have known about ever since you came to this town." Garrett replied.

Alex stood there silent, with rage building inside.

"If Chris Sabin comes within of anywhere Velvet is…I promise you, I will find that evidence that you destroyed, & I will bury you…and that's right after I kill Chris." Garrett replied, as he started to leave, but stopped, & backed up to Alex, & whispered in his ear, "And another thing…make no mistake, I plan on telling Trish about the secret you & my father have been keeping from her…and when I do, I am 500% certain, that if leaving you is not already in the works, it will be…just as I am sure that when Jeff Hardy finds out what you have been keeping from Trish, all these years, he will ruin you, & make you wish you never step foot in Cameron." Garrett replied, as he left, & Alex loosened the tie around his neck.

**AMY / JEFF / SHANNON:**

"Well…don't keep us in suspense, what did Shawn want?" Amy asked.

Jeff was silent…he could not believe what Shawn just told him…Jeff walked over to Amy's couch, & sat down dumbfounded.

"Jeff? You okay?" Amy asked again with concern.

"It's Sabin & Shelley." Jeff replied.

"What about them?" Shannon asked.

"The night of Stephanie & Hunter's wedding…Sabin forced Velvet too…" Jeff trailed off & his friends could fill in the blanks.

Amy put her hands over her mouth in disbelief.

"How does Shelley fit into that?" Shannon asked.

"He pulled the incident report so it would never get filed, & Sabin would never be charged with that crime." Jeff replied.

"So the bastard got a free pass from the DA?" Shannon asked annoyed.

"Amy…you got to tell us what you know…now it's not just a matter of Trish's life…but also other people's lives now." Jeff replied.

Amy sat their silent for a moment, then she began to tell them the story.

"Trish doesn't know that I know this…so I want it to stay between the 3 of us…I found something out by accident…and got caught by the wrong person." Amy replied.

"You can trust us." Shannon replied, as Jeff kept his eyes on Amy.

"You both know that Trish & Lillian's family are in the shipping business…and they sometimes do business together, & are great friends." Amy replied.

"Yeah." Jeff replied, as he narrowed his eyes, & Shannon nodded in agreement.

"Well, a long time ago, the Stratus's & Garcia's went down to the coast to look into a new shipping yard…and while down there, they decided to turn it into a vacation for both families. Trish & Lillian had to be 14 or 15 at the time, I believe…I am not sure which family arrived first…or if it was Trish that was on her way to meet Lillian, or Lillian was waiting on Trish." Amy replied, as she got up, & Jeff & Shannon's eyes followed her intently.

"But, on the night of their arrival, Trish found Lillian nearly beaten to death, outside of the shipyard entrance that their parents were looking to purchase…when Trish got to Lillian, she saw some of the attackers run off, into the shipyard, & when she went down to the police station to identify one of the attackers, that ran off, the person she identified was Brian Kendrick." Amy replied.

"With Lillian & Trish being minors…they wanted to keep the attack out of the media…or so they thought that they could…so, they enlisted our then DA at the time, Olivia Jericho, to try & help make that happen."

"How? Olivia was Cameron's DA…she wasn't the DA of Sugar Grove Beach…it was out of her jurisdiction." Jeff replied.

"She's a Jericho, Jeff…if your friend of a Jericho, they can make anything happen for you, that you want." Amy replied.

"That explains why Lillian went away to New York for our Sophomore year." Shannon replied.

"Maybe…but what does Brian Kendrick have to do with any of this, where Alex is concerned?" Jeff asked, as he stood up, & so did Shannon.

"Trish has no idea that the man she identified, as Lillian's attacker, is actually the half-brother of the man she's married to…Brian Kendrick is Alex Shelley's half-brother, Jeff." Amy revealed to a shocked Jeff & Shannon, as Amy opened her desk drawer of clippings she took from the Shelley mansion & handed them to Jeff.

"Where did you get these?" Jeff asked.

"I took them from the Shelley mansion 2 years ago…when they married for a second time." Amy replied.

"Did you know about this, when I showed up there?" Jeff asked.

Amy shook her head, "No…it wasn't until a few days later." Amy replied.

Jeff looked at the clippings. One clipping was a picture of a young 15 year old Trish, walking with both her parents on either side of her, **"STRATUS HERIESS TO TESTIFY IN GARCIA HEREISS SHIPYARD ATTACK." **

"Alex knew exactly what he was doing when he came to Cameron…he always had an agenda from day one…to punish the ones that put his brother away, for a crime, which, I am sure he is certain that his brother did not commit." Jeff replied, as Jeff walked around Amy's living room, looking at the clippings.

"I never knew this about Trish." Jeff replied.

"Me either…this is something that the family obviously wanted to keep secret." Amy replied.

"So, Alex just showing up as Olivia's new DA, was no accident…and her retiring to spend more time with her family isn't either…if Olivia help put away his brother, then Alex probably black-mailed her into stepping down as the DA." Jeff replied.

"Makes sense man." Shannon replied.

"And you got to look at it to, if Trish was the one that identified his brother as Lillian's attacker, then this whole time, even during your & Trish's trial, he only pretended to be your friend…and especially hers…and when he saw the open opportunity to step in, & take Trish for the win, he did…he didn't marry her because he loved her, he only married her for straight out revenge…to make her life a living hell, just like she made his brother's…he doesn't really care what you do man…he only cares because he knows Trish does, & loves you…and he knows if he punishes you, or makes you suffer, then Trish is suffering…and that's what he wants. " Shannon replied.

"There something else." Amy replied.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Chelsea." Amy replied.

"What about her?" Jeff asked.

"Her & Alex don't just know each other from being college friends." Amy replied.

"What are they then? Brother & sister?" Shannon asked.

"No…Chelsea & Alex were once husband & wife." Amy replied, as she handed Jeff their wedding picture.

Jeff closed the book of clippings, & turned around, & punched Amy's wall.


	60. Chapter 60

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**ALEX:**

Alex went up to Trish's bedroom door, to see if she was ready for the opening. He knocked & knocked on the door. When she didn't answer, he turned the knob, & was surprised it was open. When he turned on the lights, he saw that her closet was empty; with hangers in disarray…her drawers were open, with nothing in them. He checked the bathroom, & same thing…all the drawers had been cleaned out. He was furious. He took the potted orchid sitting on the vanity, & threw it at the mirror, looking at his reflection in the shattered glass…something that his life seemed to be these days, shattered.

**JEFF / MATT / AMY:**

Jeff was back in Cameron, getting ready, when Matt walked in. Jeff was getting ready for the restaurant opening.

"How was Atlanta?" Matt asked.

"It was good." Jeff replied, as he ran his belt through his pants loops.

"Just good?" Matt asked.

"It was fine." Jeff replied, as he grabbed a pair of socks out his drawer, & walked past Matt.

"You & Shannon didn't do anything else while you went down to Atlanta?" Matt asked.

Jeff sat down in a chair, to put his socks on, "No."

"No strip clubs…hot girls…" Matt asked.

"Matt! It was a day trip…I went there on business, to sign with my new agent…that was it, & nothing more." Jeff snapped back at Matt.

"Because you just had to get back for the opening tonight?" Matt asked, as Jeff put on his tux shirt. "She's married Jeff…you need to let her go."

"Like you let Amy go?" Jeff asked.

"Excuse me?" Matt asked.

"You heard me…you haven't let Amy go, that's why you bounce from girl to girl…because your still searching for something real…and you haven't found that yet…at least, I know with Trish…married or not, what we have is real…so you know what? Don't ever talk to me again about Trish…you don't know her…and you don't know anything about our relationship." Jeff replied, as Matt furrowed his brow.

"I'm just surprised that you're going to this event, with her husband there, knowing he has it out for you…just thought you would want to keep your distance." Matt replied.

"You think I give a fuck about Alex Shelley? I don't give a damn about that guy…but what I do give a damn about is my family, friends, & the woman I love…and where she is concerned, make no mistake, there is nothing or no one that is going to keep me from Trish Stratus…EVER." Jeff replied.

Before Matt could respond, he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey…I am ready whenever you…are." Amy replied, as she entered Jeff's room, & Matt just starred at her. Amy looked beautiful. She was in full make-up, her red hair was all pinned up, & she had on an emerald green dress that complimented her eyes. The room was an awkward silence.

Jeff stood there with his hands in his pockets, & his tux shirt opened, showing his perfectly ripped chest, & the side of his torso that was tattooed.

"Do I even want to ask?" Matt asked.

"I'm going to go finish getting ready & let you two talk." Jeff replied, as he made his way into his master bathroom, & shut the door.

"It's really not what you think." Amy replied.

"It never is with you Amy." Matt replied.

"Matt." Amy replied.

"Amy." Matt replied, & Amy rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to do this here…but at some point, we are going to have to talk about what happened." Amy replied.

"What's there to discuss…I loved you…I thought you loved me…you cheated with my friend…and I broke up with you." Matt replied.

"Matt…." Amy started to say.

"Yeah…I got to get going, & pick up my girlfriend, if I am going to get to this shing-dig on time…it wouldn't be polite of me to keep Trish waiting." Matt replied, as he walked past Amy & out of Jeff's house; Amy heard the front door shut, & so did Jeff, he came out of his master bathroom.

"Just give him time Amy…he'll talk to you when he's ready." Jeff replied.

Amy nodded in agreement, & fought back her tears; she cleared her throat, "He has a girlfriend?"

"Ashley." Jeff replied, & Amy rolled her eyes, & faced Jeff's mirror with him, & touched up her lipstick. Amy looked at Jeff through the mirror, & then to his dresser, with a picture of him & Trish, & back to Jeff in the mirror, who was fixing his bowtie.

"Alex is no Jeff." Amy replied, & Jeff grinned.

"And Ashley is no Amy." Jeff replied, as he kissed her on the side of her head, & was walking out of the room.

"I'm going to get the car." Jeff replied.

"I'll be down shortly." Amy replied, with a smile back to Jeff. The moment Jeff was gone, a tear fell from Amy's eye…she still loved & wanted to be with Matt…Adam had been a mistake…and to hear that Matt had someone new, tore her to pieces inside.

**ALEX / ASHLEY / JOHN:**

Alex arrived at Trish's old cottage out on the lake; he could see that she had not been there, & was not staying there, so he left.

Across the lake, Ashley & John watched. Ashley had been staying at John's family's lake house since that night her step father had slapped her.

Before they could say anything, the doorbell rang.

John opened the door.

"Hey…I am sorry to bother you, is Trish here?" Alex asked.

"No…I haven't seen Trish since that day I ran into her & you at the hospital." John replied.

"Okay…thanks…sorry to bother you." Alex replied.

"Is something wrong?" John asked.

"No." Alex replied, with a smile. "You're coming tonight, right?" Alex asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." John replied. As he was about to shut the door, he called out to Alex, "If I hear from Trish, I'll let you know."

Alex turned around & waved his hand up, as if he was saying, "Thank you."

John shut the door, & walked back into the kitchen, with his hands in his pockets.

"Sooner or later, he's going to find out your staying here." John replied, to Trish, who was sitting across from Ashley at the fireplace; Ashley looked to Trish, & Trish looked to Ashley.

"Don't worry…I'll be out of here, before he even suspects anything." Trish replied. "I'm going to finish getting ready." Trish replied, as she got up & left.

"Look, if you're in some sort of trouble…." John trailed off.

"I'm not…I promise." Trish replied, looking to them both, as she left the room.

John took a sip of water, & pointed to the ceiling, "Something's going on that she hasn't told us, & I am not buying that they just had some stupid martial quarrel." John replied.

"Well, if there is…she's not telling us, for a reason." Ashley replied.

"What reason would she not have to tell us?" John asked.

"To protect us." Ashley replied, as the doorbell rang. "I'm sure that's Matt…I'll see you there tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." John replied, as Ashley leaned up, & gave John a kiss on his cheek, & he smiled.

**VELVET / GARRETT:**

Velvet stepped out onto the deck through the sliding glass doors, with two bottles of champagne in her hands.

"Okay…so the way I see it, is you could either go to the opening, & be around people you don't particularly care for…or you could stay here, with the one person you do, & have a great time." Velvet replied, & Garrett smiled.

"There is nothing more I would love to do, than stay here with you, but this is a night for my dad too, & I need to be there to support him…and despite this deep, dark secret he's been keeping…I know that deep down, he hates Alex…and if I had to bet, he's only getting closer to Alex, to gain the upper hand on him…to make sure that he doesn't do anything to his daughter." Garrett replied.

Velvet had a worried look on her face, "I hope your right."

"Are you going to be okay staying here by yourself?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah…it's Dixie's fortress." Velvet replied, as the two laughed.

"I wish you would come with me tonight…I promise, if you're worried about running into a certain someone, or a certain someone hurting you, I won't let that happen." Garrett replied.

"I know you wouldn't…but I just want to stay as far away from Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin, as I can." Velvet replied.

"I understand…I need to be going…but I promise, as soon as I have made my rounds, I will be back here, as soon as, I can." Garrett replied, as he took both his hands, & placed Velvet's face between them, and smiled. "I love you Velvet Sky." Garrett replied, as he kissed her.

"I love you too." Velvet replied, as she smiled, & Garrett went on his way. She opened a bottle of champagne, & raised it, "Cheers to tonight…and may everyone get exactly what they have coming to them."

**TRISH / JOHN:**

Trish came back down the stairs; she was wearing a long black sequin off one shoulder dress; with a split on one side, all the way up to right under her hip bone; her hair was down, with loose curls.

"WOW! You look more amazing, than you did at our prom!" John replied.

"What? Not my wedding day?" Trish asked, & John gave her a funny look. "Kidding." Trish replied, as she took a sip of water.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So, how's the ankle?" Trish asked.

"Healing…not as fast as I want, but it's healing." John replied, & Trish smiled.

"That's good." Trish replied.

"So, if you're not attending the opening with Alex, you're going to arrive there alone?" John asked. "The media will be all over this in the morning…and on the news tonight." John replied.

"Maybe it's time the media knew, that we're not happily married…just stop all the lies before they get any worse…and stop living a lie." Trish replied.

"So, you are going to leave Alex, then?" John asked.

"I made a mistake that I should of never had made…and it's cost me almost everything." Trish replied.

"So, if you're not attending with Alex, who's taking you?" John asked.

"I am." John & Trish heard a voice say, & John turned around.

"Wade Barrett." John replied, as he shook his head.

"Your door was open, so I let myself in." Wade replied to John, who just gave him a look. "Shall we?" Wade asked Trish, & extended his hand to her, & Trish took it.

Trish stopped & turned to face John, "We'll talk about it soon…I promise." Trish replied, as she leaned up, & kissed John on his cheek, referring to the night that the two of them slept together.

**LATER THAT EVENING:**

Trish was speaking to some guests, & was making eye contact with Jeff while speaking to them. Once finished, Trish started to walk over to Jeff, only to be intercepted by Alex, grabbing her arm, & shoving her to the side.

"I need to have a word with you." Alex demanded.

"Hello to you to Alex." Trish replied.

"Entertain me." Alex replied.

"You're hurting me." Trish replied, as she tried to take Alex's hand off her upper arm.

"You're making a fool of me…and not only me, but yourself. But why would you care? It's not like you have any self-respect…look at you…your pathetic…couldn't even face me, face-to-face, to tell me you were leaving…you just snuck out, like the little lying whore you are." Alex replied, & Trish jerked her arm out of his grip.

"Oh, please stop…before you give yourself a nose bleed." Trish replied, as she started to walk off, only to be slammed up against the wall by Alex, causing some of the guests & Randy Orton to look over, as they heard the thud of Trish's body hitting the wall.

"Let me remind you that we have a deal." Alex replied.

"HAD a deal." Trish replied, as she started to walk off again, & Alex tried to stop her again with his hands, only to have them grabbed by Randy.

"Is there a problem?" Randy asked, as he looked to Trish, "You alright?" Trish nodded yes, & made her exit.

Alex straightened his tie, & left, causing Randy to look back at Alex walking away, with his brow furrowed, wondering what in the hell was going on.

**TRISH / AMY:**

Trish locked the bathroom door behind her, unaware, that anyone else was in the bathroom.

Trish opened her clutch, & powdered the corners of her eyes, & she sniffled. Alex just really gets under skin.

"Bastard. Thinks he owns me & my life…whatever…he can eat shit & die." Trish whispered, & almost as soon as she said it, she heard a stall door open.

"Who's there?" Trish asked, leaning back, waiting for the person to emerge from the stall.

Slowly, Amy walked out.

"Amy?" Trish asked.

"In the flesh." Amy replied.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked sort of annoyed.

"I live here…and you're my best friend…" Amy trailed off.

"Well…if you're my best friend, I sure don't want to make any enemies." Trish replied, as she closed her clutch.

"Just let me explain." Amy replied.

"Jeff's here too…so you better leave." Trish replied, as she grabbed the door handle to leave the restroom.

"I know…we came together." Amy replied, causing Trish to stop in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" Trish asked.

"Jeff…he & I came here tonight…together." Amy replied.

"Jeff was in Atlanta yesterday for business…" Trish trailed off, & then was silent. "You…that's where you were all this time, weren't you? Hiding out in Atlanta, GA…and Jeff knew it, didn't he?" Trish asked. "He ditched me last night, telling me had some business in Atlanta, only that business was fetching you to come with him tonight to my opening?" Trish replied.

"He did have business in Atlanta…I was just an afterthought, as he was on his way out of Atlanta." Amy replied.

"Some things never change." Trish replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Amy asked defensively.

"You & Jeff…always covering for each other." Trish replied.

"Shannon was there too…if you don't believe me, ask him yourself." Amy replied, & Trish let out a sarcastic laugh.

"And what good would that do…he's loyal only to Jeff, & would cover for him…and I can't believe I am standing here telling you that…something you obviously already know." Trish replied.

"I didn't want to come back." Amy replied.

"You shouldn't have." Trish replied.

"Jeff asked me to." Amy replied, & Trish furrowed her brow. "He asked me to come back for you."

"You really hurt me when you just left like that Georgia…never a word from you since. You were supposed to be my best friend…some best friend you turned out to be." Trish replied, as she turned to leave.

"Wait." Amy called out, & Trish stopped in her tracks.

"You called me Georgia…that's got to count for something." Amy replied.

Trish turned her head, & looked at Amy. "My mistake, seems like I am making a lot of those these days, Amy." Trish replied, as she walked out of the bathroom.

**ALEX:**

"Ladies, Gentlemen, friends, family…thank you all for coming put tonight celebrating this very grand opening with me…and more importantly, my very beautiful wife. Trish? Where are you?" Alex asked the crowd, as he spotted Trish in the back, as she reached the dining area, from coming out of the restroom.

"There she is." Alex replied, & the whole crowd turned around & looked at her. "Well, sweetheart…come on up." Alex replied, as the crowd parted down the middle to make her a walk way, just like Moses parted the Red Sea.

Awkwardly, Trish made her way toward Alex & the podium, Trish didn't make eye contact with Jeff, as she walked past him, which he furrowed his brow, then turned his head back, when Amy caught his eye…that explained it.

"Thank you all for coming out & supporting this opening…it really means a lot...to us." Trish addressed to the crowd, & she looked to Alex, & gave a smile. Alex, knowing Jeff was watching intently, leaned down, & gave Trish a kiss in front of everyone. Jeff clenched his jaw.

Trish stepped down from the podium, & out into the crowd. Jeff grabbed her lower arm, as she was about to walk right by him without saying anything to him, or acknowledging his presence. "I need to talk to you." Jeff said.

"You're a liar, & I have nothing to stay to you." Trish replied, as she started to walk away again.

Jeff still holding onto her lower arm, pulled her back, "Trish…it's not what you think." Jeff replied, & Trish furrowed her brow, as Wade Barrett approached them.

"Wade…take me home." Trish replied, looking into Jeff's green eyes.

"Actually, it looks like I am interrupting something pretty important, & I think maybe you should listen to what he has to tell you." Wade replied, & Trish looked to Wade confused, then back to Jeff.

**ERIC / GARRETT:**

Garrett was at the bar chatting up Ken & Christie, when Eric approached.

"Excuse me…may I have a word with my son, privately?" Eric asked.

"Sure." Ken replied, as he Christie made their way to mingle with their friends.

"So, Alex tells me that you paid him a visit last night." Eric replied.

"Dad…save it, really." Garrett replied.

"Garrett." Eric started to say.

"I am not going to apologize to your new BFF, if that is what you are asking…and I really don't need a lecture from you on it." Garrett replied, as he grabbed an entire bottle of champagne.

"Drinking much these days?" Eric asked.

"I don't see how you're not, with the lies & secrets you keep." Garrett replied, & Eric started to take the bottle of champagne away from Garrett, only to have him pull it back, so Eric couldn't get it.

"I think my sister will be okay with me taking just one bottle." Garrett replied, as he walked off.

**AMY:**

Amy was standing there watching Trish & Jeff on the garden terrace, through the glass wall. She silently prayed that Jeff could get through to her. Amy's attention was adverted when she spotted Ashley & Matt sharing a close moment, laughing…inside Amy was jealous…she wished that she was Ashley. Amy started to leave, & bumped into someone.

"Adam?" Amy replied.

"Amy." Adam replied, just as Brooke Tessmacher walked up, & grabbed Adam's arm.

"You ready babe?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah…actually I am." Adam replied, looking dead into Amy's eyes, & walked off.

**JEFF / TRISH / CHRIS:**

Before Trish & Jeff had a chance to get into conversation, Chris Jericho approached them.

"Thought I would never say this, but I am glad to see you back." Chris told Jeff, as Trish & Jeff looked at Chris with a weird look.

Chris looked at Trish, "And Stratus…that had to be the fakest kiss of all time, since I saw you kiss Carlito freshman year to make Shawn jealous, if it were me, I would of gave Shelley a big ole F-U to everyone here, since you moved out last night." Chris replied.

"Wait, you moved out last night, & didn't tell me?" Jeff asked Trish.

"Chris!" Trish replied, as she looked to Chris, & as Jeff looked at Trish.

"And you call me a liar? Is there something you want to tell me, Trish? Or do I need to talk to Chris here, for the truth?" Jeff asked, as he walked off.

Trish looked at Chris, "Thanks a lot Jericho." Trish replied.

"I take it you didn't have a chance to tell him yet?" Chris asked.

Trish rolled her eyes, going after Jeff, following Jeff around the building.

**TRISH / JEFF:**

"Jeff! Wait!" Trish called out, as she was out of breath, & Jeff turned around.

"I don't want to fight with you." Trish replied, as Jeff approached her.

"You really call me a liar for not having the chance to tell you about Amy; when you move out of Shelley's, when we have made a deal with the devil himself, that keeps me out of prison, & gets you, your divorce? Really Trish?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry…I should of told you…and I didn't…I just…I just couldn't take it anymore…I just couldn't." Trish replied. Jeff grabbed Trish by her face, & kissed her passionately.

As they broke, Trish asked, "Now…are you going to tell me about Amy?" Before Jeff could respond, he looked past Trish, & she noticed, & turned around, Amy was standing there.

"Maybe she should tell you yourself." Jeff replied, as they both looked at Amy.


	61. Chapter 61

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS STRICTLY A FAN FICTION - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THIS FAN FICTION – ALL NAMES ARE OWNED BY WWE.**

**Please feel free to review my stories – all chapters****! **

**THANK YOU – To everyone who has reviewed all of my stories – I really hope that ya'll are enjoying them! **

**TRISH / ALEX / AMY / JEFF:**

Most of everyone had left the opening, as Amy, Trish, & Jeff made their way back into the restaurant. Only a few of their friends, & Alex's friends were still lingering around. Alex was talking to one of the waitresses, when they came back in.

"Well, it was a success…but you wouldn't know that seeing as how you're too busy playing childhood reunion, with these two." Alex said to Trish, who slowly approached him, with a look in her eyes. "What? What is it?" Alex asked.

"How could you?" Trish replied, in a low voice.

Alex looked confused at her, "How could I do what?"

"How could you of done this?" Trish replied.

"Because I wanted to see you succeed in your first business venture…I did this for you…and all of a sudden, I am the bad guy?" Alex replied.

"I'm not talking about this restaurant." Trish replied.

"I don't have time for your games." Alex replied, as he turned to leave.

"You know what I am talking about!" Trish replied shortly.

Alex approached Trish, as Jeff took a step toward them, only to be stopped by Amy placing her arm out in front of him, causing Jeff to look at Amy, who still had her eyes on Trish & Alex.

"You really want to do this here?" Alex asked in a whisper.

"There's no time like the present." Trish replied.

Chris Sabin was leaning up against the bar, giving a sly smile, as he ate peanuts, while he watched his best friend, go toe-to-toe with Cameron's queen bee…her world was crashing down, & loved every minute of it; while Eric Bischoff stepped up beside the bar, eyeing Chris Sabin, wondering what was about to go down.

"I'm done with negotiating with you…this marriage is over…your harassment of Jeff & his family, that's over too…it stops here, tonight." Trish replied, as she went to leave with Jeff, but turned around.

"Oh, and another thing…your position of Cameron's DA, & State Senate hopeful, that ends tomorrow…that is after I tell the media what you have been up to…and doing." Trish replied, as Alex grabbed her wrist, & Trish pulled away.

"Don't ever touch me again." Trish replied, as she turned to leave with Jeff & Amy, only for Alex to pull her wrist again, this time tighter.

Alex leaned into Trish's face, "Don't you ever threaten my career you little bitch…or I swear to God, I will make you & your family pay far worse, than I ever wanted to make Jeff Hardy pay, for anything he's ever done." Alex replied, getting a rise out of Jeff, who walked over & punched Alex.

Chris Sabin started to get up, to help Alex, & Eric Bischoff, pressed his hand on Chris's chest, "I think you better sit this one out, son." Eric replied giving Chris a nasty look…Eric was going to save Chris's ass whipping for Garrett.

"What the hell is going on?" Stacey whispered to Randy & John, who were at the other end of the bar, & John noticed Eric restraining Chris Sabin.

Alex wiped his nose, & saw the blood from Jeff's punch, on his fingers. "You're going to pay for that Hardy." Alex replied, & looked at Trish, "And so is your little whore."

"Don't threaten her…you've done enough of that over the last 2 years." Jeff replied, irritated, as Chris Jericho also looked on irritated.

"What the same hell is going on here?" Chris Jericho asked.

Alex turned to Chris, wiping his nose with a handkerchief, "That's a funny question coming from you, the very person that moved my wife out of our home, so she could co-habitat with Cameron's very own low life, scum of the earth, drug addict." Alex replied, motioning his arms to Jeff. "So don't act like you have no idea what in the sam hell is going on." Alex then turned to face Jeff & Trish, "And it's so sickening that the media & especially the people of this nation worship you…especially the youth."

"Save it Shelley, your starting to sound like a broken record." Jeff replied, as he leaned in & grabbed Trish's hand, turning her around, to leave with her; but Trish turned back to face Alex.

"The difference between you & Jeff, is he has always been honest about his past & his motives…and owns up to them…you on the other hand, not so much, so stop comparing yourself to Jeff…because there is no comparison." Trish replied.

"What about you Trish, have you always been honest?" Alex asked.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked.

"Ask your adulterous lover here." Alex replied, looking to Trish.

"Your threats aren't just limited to Trish, are they?" Jeff asked. "You threaten everyone around her…associated with her…friends with her." Jeff replied.

"You don't know what you're talking about…your just a low life drug addict." Alex replied, & Jeff laughed.

"Your jig is up Shelley…so it's time for you to go back to California…and take your mutt with you." Jeff replied, referring to Chris Sabin.

"A loss for words when your back is against the wall." Amy replied, & Alex gave her a nasty look.

"Says the girl, who is always on her back." Alex replied, getting a rise out of Jeff, only to be stopped by Trish, holding up her arm.

"Conniving bastard." Trish replied.

"Adulterous Bitch…or is it adulterous drug addict's whore these days?" Alex replied.

Chris Sabin laughed at Alex's remark, "What the hell are you laughing at?" Matt Hardy asked, getting a look from Ashley.

Jeff leaped over Trish, & pounced on Alex again. Randy, John, Jericho, Matt, Sabin, & Eric had to pull these two apart.

"That's really going to cost you Hardy." Alex replied, as he was restrained by Sabin & Eric.

Jeff spit a luggie in Alex's direction, as he was restrained by Randy & John; as Wade Barrett stood in front of Trish & Amy.

"Will someone tell me what in the hell is going on here?" Matt yelled as Trish & Amy looked at each other.

Jeff jerked his arms from Randy & John, & pointed to Alex, "This bastard came to Cameron with an agenda from day one. He played me & Trish like a fiddle, when he pretended to be our friend, & defend us in the trial against Justin Gabriel…when he knew all along who Trish was…who I was…who Olivia Jericho was…who the Garcia's were, before he even stepped foot in Cameron."

"I got that low life put away & away from you for life, for attempted murder…and this is how you show, your gratitude?" Alex said to Jeff, then looked to Trish. "And you show yours by running behind my back, spreading your legs for him?" Alex shouted, as he pointed to Jeff, as John Cena raised an eyebrow, & looked in Trish's direction. This was the secret she was keeping…and why she left Alex…it all made sense now. Fed up, John let go of Jeff's arm, & left.

"John?" Trish asked, as he just kept walking by her.

"That's enough!" Wade Barrett shouted.

**TRISH / JOHN:**

John was walking rather fast to his car, & Trish was trying to keep up behind him.

"John!" Trish called. "John! John wait!" Trish yelled, as she took off her shoes to run up to him; finally he turned around, causing her to almost run into him.

"You know, I don't get it…one minute you love Jeff, then next you hate him…then you love him, then he hurts you…hates you…and when you think he married someone else, then you go & actually marry someone else…only difference is the one you marry, is actually a great guy…with a great career…crazy about you…and you throw it all away by going behind his back, cheating with the same guy, that left you our Senior year to chase his own dream, without hearing anything that you had to say, throwing Candice all in your face…develops a drug problem…breaks up with you despite your pleas to him, then when we sleep together, you get back together, & when he finds out about us, he breaks your heart all over again…and you still go back to him…you still want him…I remember a time, when you didn't even like Jeff Hardy…you didn't even know his name…and now, you just let him do you any which way he wants…and I am done watching the same old re-runs again and again." John replied.

"It's not like that." Trish replied.

"Yes, it is…and you know it is…you're just in denial about it." John replied.

"Excuse me?" Trish asked defensive.

"You heard me." John replied defensively. "You're in denial about everything when it comes to Jeff Hardy…he blinds you."

"You mean like all those years you were in denial about your feelings for Maria…or maybe it's Ashley these days?" Trish replied defensively, as she folded her arms.

"Do even you know how stupid you sound right now?" John asked.

"Talking about Jeff blinding me, I think the same could be said about you." Trish replied.

"How do you figure?" John asked.

"What happened between us, right or wrong, no matter how innocent…you're letting it blind our friendship…and you shouldn't…it was one time…one time consoling one another because we thought we lost the loves of our lives." Trish replied.

"No…I lost what I thought was the love of my life…but you…you never lost Jeff…we knew he would come back to you in time, after he cooled off, & you would take him back, like you always do." John replied.

"We?" Trish asked confused. "I didn't know that he would come back to me after he found out that we slept together…but if you were so sure that he would, what does that make you then, an opportunist? Taking advantage of me while my heart was shattered into a million pieces?" Trish asked. "Tell me…was that your way of getting back at Jeff, because he seemed to have a way & a connection with Maria, that you obviously didn't." Trish replied.

John pointed to Trish, "Stop while you're ahead, before I say something that I might regret."

"I don't expect you to get it with me & Jeff…most people don't…but Alex, there are things that you don't know…about him or things that he has done…and when things start coming to light, you will understand…I just hope by then, we'll still be friends." Trish replied, as she turned to leave, & John got into his car & left.

**BACK INSIDE THE OPENING:**

Trish returned to inside the party, & the arguing was still going on.

Ashley approached Trish, "Hey, where's John? And what the hell is going on here?" Ashley asked.

"Ugh…John left…said he had enough drama for one night." Trish replied, as Ashley gave her a worried look.

Trish leaned into Ashley, "You should probably go after him." Trish replied, with a half of a worried smile. Ashley nodded in agreement.

"What about Matt?" Ashley asked, as the two friends looked over to Matt.

"I'll handle Matt…you go see about John." Trish replied, as Ashley set out after John.

Trish turned her attention back to the arguing.

Chris Jericho was standing in between Jeff & Alex, with his hands up, to keep them from physically fighting…as if it would work.

"You're a liar Shelley…all you are, is a conceited, opportunistic son of a bitch…you'll say anything to discredit anyone, as long as it serves your purpose." Jeff replied.

"And you? You stand here judging me, but you do the same thing…bash my name all around town, to discredit me when it serves your own purpose…to break up my marriage, & steal my wife from me!" Alex shouted back.

"Shut up!" Chris Jericho yelled. "Is it true? Did you know who we were before you even came here?" Chris Jericho asked, as he starred at Alex.

"Chris." Alex trailed off.

"Answer the question, DA." Chris sternly said.

"It's true…I knew who the Stratus's were, the Garcia's…and I knew exactly who the Jericho's were." Alex replied, & Chris looked puzzled.

"Alex blackmailed your mother into stepping down as DA." Amy spoke up & said, as everyone looked to Amy.

"Amy…now is not the time…this is Trish's night." Alex warned her.

"Alex knew by becoming the assistant DA, & earning Olivia's trust, he would gain the upper hand, & saw the perfect opportunity to gain that trust, when he defended a girl that she loved like a daughter, & her boyfriend, a celebrity, in an attempted murder case." Amy replied, as Alex went to step forward to Amy, clenching his jaw.

"You better back-up asshole!" Matt replied, as Jeff stood by Matt, clenching his jaw.

"You want to tell them the rest, or do you want me to?" Jeff asked, as Trish stood there beside Wade Barrett with her arms folded, watching, as Alex's world was crashing around him; and Jericho stood there in disbelief. Alex looked over to Trish, & Jeff followed his eyes, & he also looked over to Trish, then back to Alex.

"You've made your point." Alex said to Jeff. "You win…you always do." Alex finished, as he turned to walk away.

"Hey." Chris Jericho called out, & Alex stopped, with his back to everyone. "How did you know who my mother was before you came here…Jeff I get, he's the celebrity, rich & famous…the Garcia's & Stratus's, sure…their rich & well connected around the world…they own one of the biggest shipping businesses in the world…but my mom, Olivia Jericho? She's just a small town DA." Chris replied, as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Did you really blackmail her into stepping down as DA?" Jericho asked, anticipating Alex's response.

There was silence, that seemed to last forever.

"Tell him." Trish replied, as Jericho looked over to Trish, as did Jeff, who raised an eyebrow.

Trish approached Alex, & faced him, as Jeff stood standing straight, with his hands in his pockets, eyes intent on Alex. "Tell him what you did." Trish replied in a whisper.

**JOHN / ASHLEY:**

Ashley arrived at John's lake house, & went in through the back door, & up to John's room. No John in sight. She made her way down the staircase, & looked out the massive glass window. There John sat, at the end of the dock.

Ashley gathered her dress up & made her way down the dock steps, & onto the dock. John could hear the footsteps coming, & knew exactly who it was.

"You really should get back to the party & to Matt." John replied, as Ashley sat down beside him on the dock.

"That party is more like a bar room brawl…and Matt…I don't know…" Ashley trailed off, as she looked out onto the starlight lit lake, & John looked to Ashley.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Just…nothing…never mind." Ashley replied as she shook her head, & looked to John, then back out to the lake.

"Did he do something?" John asked curious.

"No." Ashley replied as she looked at John in the eyes.

"Did something happen?" John asked.

"Yeah…I realized tonight, that he is still in love with Amy." Ashley replied, & John furrowed his brow. "A woman just knows." Ashley continued.

John shook his head. "I realized something tonight too."

"What?" Ashley asked.

"That no matter what happens or what they do to one another, Trish is always going to go back to Jeff, & Jeff is always going to go back to Trish…so, everything that has happened, I feel like they actually deserve it." John replied.

"John." Ashley started to say.

"Ash…just…leave it alone…I…am just not up for you defending either one of them…not tonight." John replied, as he looked to Ashley, & she placed her hand on the back of his shoulder.

"Okay." Ashley said, as the two friends sat out on the dock, under the winter sky.

**CAMERON JAIL:**

Jerry Lawler made his way down the cell block. "Punk…you have a visitor." Jerry replied, as he unlocked Punk's cell, & took him by the arm, & led him to a waiting room.

"Who's the lucky person that gets to visit me?" Punk asked.

"My guess…your lawyer." Lawler replied, as he opened the meeting room door, & opened it for Punk to wait for his guest.

Lawler left, & not soon after, Punk's visitor arrived, Mike Tenay.

"Well, it's about damn time you blessed me with your presence." Punk replied, as Mike moved closer to Punk, & sat at the table across from Punk.

"Have there been any developments?" Mike asked.

"Funny, I should be the one asking you that, right?" Punk asked.

"It's not that simple…things like this take time." Mike replied.

"How much time do you need…it's been 3 damn years & you idiots still can't seem to find out anything." Punk replied, & got up.

"GUARD!" Punk yelled.

"Just wait a minute." Mike replied.

"For what? 3 more years of nothing? You guys can't seem to find your asses from a hole in the ground…I am done with this shit." Punk yelled.

The guard opened the door, & Mike got up. "Just give us 5 more minutes." Punk nodded in agreement, & sat back down.

"No one has forgotten about Tracy…most of all, me…but I cannot go around pointing fingers & making false accusations, just to blow everything I have done over the last 3 years to smithereens." Mike replied. There was a pause. "Or everything you have done. We have to remember who we are in all of this." Mike continued. "If this is to be done right, we have to remind ourselves that we are FBI agents first…and a brother & father last, right son?" Mike replied.

Punk nodded in agreement, "Right dad."

"See what else you can get out from your friends upstairs…I'll be in touch." Mike replied, as he walked to the door, with his hand on the knob, & his back to Punk. "I love you, son." Mike replied, as he opened the door & left.

The guard came back in & got Punk & led him to back to his cell, where he went & sat on his bed, being very quiet…thinking.

"Who came to see you?" Batista asked.

"Just my lawyer." Punk replied.

"Really? Any chance of you getting out of here?" Batista asked.

"No…my appeal was denied." Punk replied, as he lay back on his bed, & closed his eyes, remembering his sister, Tracy, before she was murdered.

**AMY & ADAM:**

Amy was walking to Dixie's tavern, when Adam came up beside her, & grabbed her arm, & pulled her aside.

"What the hell?" Amy asked, until she saw it was Adam.

"Adam?" Amy asked confused; hadn't he left the opening earlier before all hell broke loose?

"We have a lot to talk about, & seeing as how you have been avoiding me, you're not going to avoid me now." Adam replied, & Amy furrowed her brow.

"This is not a good time." Amy replied.

"It's never a good time with you…so now you're going to make the time." Adam demanded.

Amy tried to leave, & Adam blocked her. "Angelina is waiting on me." Amy replied.

"I don't care about Angelina or what she's waiting on." Adam replied.

Punk awoke from his little nap, & heard two voices coming from the street. He got up & stood on his bed, & saw it was Amy & Adam under the street lights…the two were apparently arguing about something huge.

"You owe me an explanation on why you bailed on me…and our relationship, & I want to know why…and I want to know now." Adam demanded.

"You left me while we were gone, remember? To come back to here…so if anyone bailed, it was you." Amy replied, as she tried to leave, but was stopped.

"I don't believe for one second that you would of stayed away if you had a choice...so, I am right here…enlighten me Ames, I am all ears." Adam replied.

Amy was silent.

"I don't get you…you cheat on your boyfriend with me…you break-up so we can be together, have one hell of a great summer, I come back home, while you stay out on the road, only you didn't…you just set-up shop in Atlanta, GA…and when you do come back home, you arrive in town with Jeff Hardy? The very person that hated your guts after what we did to his brother? How the hell does that happen?" Adam asked.

"I was black-mailed to stay away, is that what you want to hear?" Amy yelled. Adam was confused. "Before Trish married Alex in California, I stumbled onto some devastating information, & he knew it, so I was forced to stay away…Jeff found out about it on accident & that's why I am here." Amy replied.

"What kind of information?" Adam asked.

"Why don't you ask Chris Jericho…I am sure he will give you all the details." Amy replied.

"If Alex is the reason that we have stayed apart, I swear Amy." Adam trailed off, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I will beat that low life piece of crap to a pulp…and I will do it tonight." Adam said, as he went to head back to the opening.

"Adam." Amy called out, & he approached her.

"Just leave it alone." Amy replied, & he looked confused at her.

"Amy, this changes everything…we can finally be back together…it's over." Adam replied.

"No, we can't." Amy replied.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"It's over Adam…we're over." Amy replied, as Adam starred at her not believing his ears.

"I'm still in love with Matt." Amy replied in a whisper, as a tear fell onto her cheek, as she walked away towards Dixie's Tavern, leaving Adam with his heart on the sidewalk.

**THE OPENING:**

"You people are outrageous. You all think that if you lie & keep secrets, it's okay…but anyone else, now that's a no-no." Alex replied.

"You have the audacity to make that comment." Chris Jericho replied.

"What you did was blackmail…and I am sure broken a few laws." Matt replied, & Alex rolled his eyes.

"Tensions are obviously at an all-time high this tonight, & it's clear to see that this evening did not turn out how it was supposed to, and it's late…so why don't we all call this a night, & everyone make their safe journeys home?" Eric Bischoff said, as everyone looked at him, & Alex turned around.

"You know, I forgot that you were here." Alex replied, & Eric furrowed his brow. Alex looked around, "Say, where's your son at? Did he leave before the reunion could get underway?" Alex asked, & Eric looked confused.

"Reunion?" Trish asked, as Alex turned to face her, then back to Eric.

"I am suggesting as your friend & warning you, that tonight is not the place, nor the time, to tell her." Eric replied.

"I appreciate your caring…but I've already lost everything…my wife, my career, and maybe even my Senate seat…so I have nothing to lose." Eric replied.

"Alex, what is he referring to?" Trish asked, as she stepped forward behind Alex.

"Sorry." Alex replied to Eric, as he turned around to face Trish. "Trish, meet your father, Eric Bischoff." Trish's eyes locked with Eric's.

"Your cruelness has reached new limits Shelley, that's even low for you." Jeff replied.

"It's true Trish…this I am not lying to you about." Alex replied, as a tear fell from Trish's eye.

She approached Alex, "Why are you so hell bent on humiliating me?" Trish asked, as she gasped, as she cried.

"That's just it, I'm not…you have everything you have ever wanted…except your biological father…granted I didn't want you to find out this way…but figured, hey, what better gift to give you." Alex replied, as he took a sip of his liquor.

"Alright, you're drunk & that's enough." Wade replied, as he snatched Alex's glass from him.

"Trish, let's go…I think you've heard enough garbage for tonight." Wade replied, as he went to grab her arm, to leave, & she jerked away, & stepped to Eric.

"Is what he's saying true? Are you my father?" Trish asked, with watery eyes.

"I just don't think this is the time or the place to talk about this." Eric replied.

"ANSWER ME!" Trish yelled, & Jeff approached her side, & leaned into her ear, "It doesn't matter what he or Alex claims, John Stratus is your father…no one can change that...come on…let's go home, we'll talk to your parents in the morning…we'll even fly to London in the morning if you want."

"It's not possible…you cannot be my father." Trish replied, as she cried, pointing her finger at Eric.

"Trish, you should be celebrating this revelation…your biological father finally has found you…and you have a brother." Alex replied. "Eric and your mother met in college…she was newly married to John, & they had an unexpected problem to deal with…only Eric helped her deal with it, which produced you." Alex replied.

"Someone shut that shithole up!" Chris Jericho yelled.

"What problems?" Trish asked.

"It doesn't matter." Eric replied.

"I think it does." Alex replied.

"SHUT UP!" Eric yelled back at Alex.

Everyone was quiet.

"So, once upon a time, there was this prince…prince John, & he married princess Alice…all was good until Alice discovered that her prince, wasn't a prince after all; he turned out to be a Greek shipping playboy, more than a Greek shipping heir, who had an affair with a young maiden…in London, resulting in a child…a bouncing baby boy in fact." Alex replied, & Trish looked at Wade, who made no eye contact with her, as she remembered him being their when Christy was in her accident; the fact that he worked for her dad; the fact that he & Jeff seemed to be hanging around each other, & getting oddly along; Trish switched her look from Wade to Jeff, & then to Eric.

"I am guessing you're putting all the pieces together now…your father's affair resulted in Wade there, & your mother's resulted in you. Your mother was so infuriated that John stepped out on her, that she forbidden him from having Wade as a part of the family. But, John is not a total bad guy…he did financially support Wade. Right Wade?" Alex asked, & Wade clenched his jaw. "And he did take on another man's daughter, as his very own." Alex replied.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Jeff replied, as he grabbed Alex by his collar.

Trish approached Wade, "Is it true? Are you my brother?" Trish asked.

"Yes." Wade replied, as a tears fell from the corners of Trish's eyes. "And you've known all this time?" Trish asked.

"Yes." Wade replied.

Trish turned around, & Jeff was standing there. "And you knew?" Trish asked.

"I wanted to tell you." Jeff replied, & Trish slapped him across the face.

"Trish." Eric replied, as he approached her.

"Don't touch me!" Trish replied in anger. "I am a Stratus…my parents are John & Alice Stratus…I only have two sisters, Melissa & Christy." Trish replied, as Stacey & Torrie covered their mouths, & tears fell from their eyes.

"They have never lied to me…and they are the ONLY ones I need." Trish replied, as she looked at Jeff, & made her way out of the restaurant, & he ran out chasing her.

"Trish!" Jeff called out, & she kept running, until he caught up with her.

Jeff grabbed her, "Stop!" Jeff replied, as he hugged her, & she cried, with her face buried in his chest. Jeff vowed revenge on Alex & Eric, as he looked down the street to see Wade standing there, giving him a nod, that it was now on, & nothing was off limits.


End file.
